Las reliquias de los 4 elementos
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Tigresa siempre había soñado con encontrar a su verdadera familia, o por lo menos a un familiar suyo vivo pero cuando su sueño se cumple notara que las cosas no son tan fáciles como pensaba. Que más que un sueño puede ser una vieja leyenda hecha realidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. Llevaba tiempo escribiendo cosas pero, en papel nunca algo como esto ¡ha! Ya hace mucho que llevo pensando en escribir uno espero que sea de su agrado, porfiiiis dejen sus comentarios y sin más palabras aburridas acá empezamos **

**Va de más recordarles que los personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Capitulo1:** La sorpresa de todos

Ya habían pasado 2 meses después de lo ocurrido con Lord Shen. Las cosas iban como siempre en el valle. Una mañana agradable y tranquila mostrando nuevamente los rayos del sol sobre aquel hermoso valle, sonó el gong, como siempre, mientras en el palacio de jade…

_Buenos días maestro_ dijeron los 5

_Otra vez_ dijo el maestro Shifu con disgusto al ver que el guerreo dragón no se había levantado aún, suspiro_ Sé que me lamentare por esto pero se la dejare pasar. Estudiantes, hoy tengo reunión con el consejo de maestros… Lo tienen libre hoy y más tarde, alguien por favor despierte a Po_ dicho esto el maestro Shifu se retiró y los 4 furiosos se dirigieron a la cocina salvo Tigresa.

_Mejor lo despierto_ Tigresa entro a la habitación de Po se arrodillo alado de su cama y le sacudió un poco el hombro como para despertarlo_ Oye Po… Po despierta ya es de mañana_ Po cubrió su cara con la almohada

_Iré… en 5… minutos_ dijo Po somnoliento

_Anda… Es hora desayunar y amm… Mono nos dará algunas de sus galletas_ al escuchar esto Po se quitó la almohada de la cara, giro y calló de la cama

_Enserio nos invitara sus galletas_ decía Po temblando de la emoción

_No_ dijo Tigresa parándose y extendiéndole la pata para ayudarle a levantarse

_ ¿¡Ah!? No se vale es hacer trampa_ decía al mismo tiempo que tomaba la pata de tigresa para levantarse

_El maestro Shifu fue a una reunión junto al consejo de maestros, así que tenemos el día libre_ Tigresa salió de su habitación y se quedó afuera de ella esperando a que Po se animara a salir

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces es día libre?_ Tigresa asintió con una sonrisa. Por más que fuese por cualquier cosa, a Po le encantaba ver su sonrisa, cualquier clase de expresión feliz que ella diera para él era algo realmente lindo. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina juntos_ Y emmm… Tigresa este… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ya que tenemos libre?_ Dijo Po un tanto nervioso. A Tigresa le sorprendió un poco la pregunta que hizo Po _"No está mal que tenga interés pero… por qué querrá saber"_ pensaba Tigresa

_Ahora que lo mencionas en realidad nada… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_ Tigresa se puso tensa y nerviosa por imaginar lo que Po pudiese contestar

_Pues por qué quería saber si tú querías…_ pero antes que Po pudiese terminar ya estaban en la entrada de la cocina. Tigresa aprovecho esa ventaja

_Sabes… Por qué mejor no me lo dices más tarde_ dijo mientras caminaba un poco rápido con una sonrisa nerviosa dispuesta a entrar a la cocina

_Oh, bueno… yo… este… está bien_ suspiro algo desanimado y desilusionado caminando lento entrando a la cocina

_ ¡Buenos días Po!_ dijeron el resto de los furiosos

_ ¿Uh? Ah sí, hola chicos_ dijo desanimado. Todos los furiosos pudieron notar como la leve mueca de tristeza en el rostro del panda, solo que ninguno se animó a preguntar que le ocurría. Tigresa se sentía algo mal por verlo con esa expresión ya que sabía en parte porque era _"Es mi culpa… solo espero no se valla a delatar" _pensó ella

Pero Po no dejo que "Sea lo que sea" que le iba a preguntar a Tigresa le arruinara el día, iba a tener otra oportunidad y lo sabía lo único que tenía que hacer es elegir el momento adecuado. La comida a él siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Víbora como una de las mejores amigas de Po, se interesó más que ninguno en su estado de ánimo, se alegró al ver que al comer su felicidad estaba de vuelta

Ya había terminado de almorzar cuando…

_Bueno chicos ¿Quién lava los platos hoy?_ pero antes de que Po se diera cuenta solo Tigresa quedaba en la cocina… Solo con ella

_Bien yo los lavo_ paseo la mirada hacia arriba solo un poco desanimada

_Déjame que te ayude_ dijo Po quien inmediatamente empezó a tomar los platos de la mesa para luego dejarlos en el lavatorio

_Oye Po con respecto a lo que me querías preguntar antes…_ dijo Tigresa sin mirarlo

_ ¡Ah! sí yo… es que… Sabes que mejor olvídalo_ dijo Po nervioso

_ Vamos dímelo… ¿Qué me querías decir?_ Insistió. En la mañana estaba un poco nerviosa por pensar lo que sea que Po pudiese decir, pero lo pensó mejor en el almuerzo, ahora ya no podía esperar. Por otro lado Po también lo había pensado mejor y decidió solo guardarse las palabras, pedírselo otro día, estaba seguro de que abría otro día libre

_No, no… De verdad no era nada importante ya no importa_ se excusaba Po

_Bueno, si no era nada importante no te importaría decir algo que apenas vale ¿o sí?_ a cada palabra, Tigresa iba ganando y Po se iba quedando sin excusas

_Yo… veras… bien yo solo quería…_ Po trataba de cualquier manera esquivar la mirada de Tigresa mientras empezaba a balbucear

_ ¿Queríassss?_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a él tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que no estaba sencilla ya que Po trataba de esquivar su mirada de cualquier forma

_Quería saber si… te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo_ dijo Po entre dientes y voz baja por lo que Tigresa no lo entendió muy bien

_Querías saber si ¿QUÉ?_ volvió a preguntar. Esta vez Po se decidió a hablar claro. Se dio la vuelta, la miro a los ojos y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, abrió la boca dispuesto a ofrecer su invitación pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó el gong de la aldea este.

_Oh… mejor te lo digo después_ Po se sintió salvado pero desilusionado al mismo tiempo, ya que los días libres no eran muy frecuentes y nunca él sabía cuándo podría ser el último, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, aquel gong significaban problemas, en ese momento solo se concentró en ayudar a lo que debía.

Todos los furiosos oyeron la alarma eh inmediatamente se dirigieron a la aldea este donde se encontraban unos lobos ladrones.

Los maestros no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar cuando se encontraron con unos pocos lobos que no pasaban los 12, cosa que resulto extraño a los maestros. La mayor parte de las veces solían pasar los 30 y el que no llegaran ni a los 12 era sospecho, pero fueran o no muchos la labor seguía siendo el mismo: acabarlos.

Sobre que eran pocos no eran buenos en artes marciales, no sabían kung fu ni tenían demasiado armamento, fueron derrotados fácilmente, salvo 2, una loba negra y un gran lobo gris lograron escapar, el resto no tuvo la misma suerte

_ ¡Demonios! se nos escaparon dos_ dijo Grulla al ver al ver las huellas de 2 de los lobos que se dirigían hacia las afueras de la aldea

_ En tanto no estén cerca de aquí no habrá problema_ le dijo Mono_ Por suerte tampoco se llevaron nada y nadie resulto herido… Es extraño… que fuesen tan pocos…

_Y fueron menos cuando escaparon aquellos 2_ dijo Mantis casi completando lo que Mono decía

_ Bueno… véanle el lado positivo: todos están bien, no lograron llevarse nada y no nos pasó nada_ Víbora mostro una sonrisa a sus amigos

_ ¿Estás bien Tigresa?_ dijo Po a la vez que le tocaba el brazo. Tigresa sintió que su corazón se aceleró, como si hubiese corrido 40 km sin detenerse

_ Es… estoy bien Po…_ Tigresa se sonrojo, sonrió un poco, se sentía feliz de saber que Po se preocupaba por ella, no quería que la viera sonrojada así que giro la cabeza para que no la viera sonrojada.

Po alcanzó a ver su sonrisa y al ver eso él también sonrió. Ciertamente le encantaba ver es sonrisa

Fuera de eso, a unos 4 km no demasiado lejos de ahí un Chacal ladrón corría en cuatro patas huyendo de un tigre siberiano

_ ¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARAS! ¡NI VIVO NI SANO!_ grito el Chacal riendo a carcajadas mientras corría

El tigre corría a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar al Chacal ya que lo que había robado le pertenecía a él y a algunos amigos suyos

_Jamás te saldrás con la tuya_ le replico el tigre. De un momento a otro el Chacal llegó a un precipicio, no demasiado alto pero con curvas y deformidades. El Chacal miro algo preocupado, no tenía otra salida, estaba entre la espada y la piedra. Abajo el camino seguía, tenía una salida pero si lo hacía mal ya no habría nada que hacer_ Bueno Jason ¿Qué aras ahora?... Claro aparte de ir a prisión

Jason era rápido y habilidoso pero pensaba que tal vez no lo suficiente sin embargo la situación en la que estaba era de vida o muerte. El tigre estaba cada vez más cerca lo tenía acorralado, o eso es lo que pensaba

Sin más oportunidades ni más que hacer Jason saltó hacia el curvado abismo

Mientras en el valle de la paz, en la aldea este; los aldeanos agradecían a sus héroes por haber salvado el día una vez más

_Estuviste bárbara Tigresa_ dijo Po sonriéndole

_Gracias… tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal_ Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa. Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose cuando Po escucho que Grulla lo llamaba

_ ¿Uh?... Qué ¿QUÉ?_ Rápidamente Po giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Grulla para que no notara como miraba a Tigresa

_ ¡He, he! vamos ya es hora de comer Po tenemos hambre_ dijo grulla sonriendo algo malicioso. Todos habían notado como Po y Tigresa se estaban mirando, disimularon que en realidad no vieron nada

_Bueno… que les parece si hoy almorzamos en el restaurante de papá, sus sopas son mucho mejores que las mías_ Po devolvió a Grulla la sonrisa solo que el mostro una sonrisa más boba

_Como digas, nadie sabe más de comida aquí que tú Po, eres el experto_ dijo Mantis en tono burlón, Víbora le dio un latigazo con su cola a Mantis

_No seas molesto_ Mantis vio la mirada asesina que tenía Víbora y se calló

_Yo invito… Además soy el hijo del dueño_ rió Po. Los 5 y Po empezaron a caminar dispuestos a ir al restaurante del Señor Ping cuando Tigresa sintió un leve temblor en la tierra

_ ¡Esperen!_ murmuro extendiendo la mano en señal de que se detuvieran

_ ¿Qué pasa…_ dijo Po

_ ¡Sshhhhhhh! No hables_ lo calló Tigresa

_ ¿Qué tienes?

_No sientes eso_ murmuro

_Sentir que cosa

_ ¡Eso!_ Po miro abajo y vio como las pequeñas piedras del piso saltaban a escasos metros del suelo, luego escucharon un sonido algo fuerte y aturdidor como el disparo de un cañón en un monte a varios metros de ahí una figura salió de entre los arboles chocando contra una casa ocasionando un gran cráter en ella

El animal que había chocado contra el muro no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo tigre siberiano que perseguía al Chacal hace rato

Tigresa se quedó perpleja cuando vio salir a ese tigre de los escombros y del polvo que había ocasionado el impacto, nunca había visto otro como ella, ni parecido. Aquel tigre era unos cm más alto que Po, usaba una camisa similar a la de Tigresa, roja, las mangas estaban rotas y en lugar de tener el dibujo de una planta tenía llamas de fuego, Tigresa (obviamente) tenía su camisa abotonada, él no la tenía abotonada, su camisa solo le llegaba a la cintura, el pelo de su cabeza estaba algo parado y también tenía ojos rojos, un tono de rojo sangre profundos, la iris de sus ojos tenía ese tono, en tanto el fondo era un rojo un poco más débil. El tigre salió corriendo en 4 patas de donde habías salido entre los árboles, parecía que ni noto la presencia de ninguno de los aldeanos ni de los cinco guerreros o Po

Tigresa hizo una señal con su mano a sus amigos en sentido que la siguieran, y siempre es conveniente hacer caso a Tigresa. Siguieron muy sigilosamente a aquel tigre, y se ocultaron tras unos árboles viendo todo lo que pasaba, quedándose todos boquiabiertos. Ese tigre estaba rodeado por una jauría de más o menos 40 lobos

_Podrá ser un tigre musculoso y todo pero no podrá vencer a esos 40 lobos solo_ dijo Mantis que estaba sobre el hombro de Mono casi con una sonrisa burlona. Mono lo miro con una sonrisa y una mueca de "tienes razón"

Se quedaron observando sin hacer ruido, sin duda esos lobos ya habían estado por el pueblo, los furiosos los reconocieron, eran parte de esa manada de lobos bandidos que estaban combatiendo hace un rato. El tigre estaba completamente rodeado por aquellos lobos, quienes tenían barias espadas y armas, como si tuviera un enorme muralla de espinas

_Hm… Por lo visto que el resto de los lobos estaban ocupados en cosas más importantes_ le susurro Mono a Grulla

_ ¿Por qué se preocuparan tanto por matar a ese tigre? ¿Qué tendrá?_ susurro Grulla a Mantis

_No sé pero si se esto… ¿Cuánto apuestan a que no sale vivo de esta?_ les susurro Mantis. Mono y Grulla suspiraron… Y luego miraron algo serios a Mantis

_15 te parece_ les susurraron Mono y Grulla a la vez a Mantis

_16_ susurro Mantis

_Hecho_ los furiosos se quedaron tras los arboles sin hacer ruido cuando empezó la pelea.

Todos los lobos se abalanzaron sobre aquel tigre, este salto saliendo fuera de esa ronda dando una patada baja haciendo que 4 lobos cayeran al piso, en eso otros 5 lobos lo siguieron, el tigre saltó encima de un de ellos aplastando al que estaba detrás, al que avía esquivado y uno que estaba detrás de ese lobo sacaron las espadas para atacarlo este detuvo las espada con sus propios brazos enviándolos hacia adelante con un simple movimiento de brazos, el otro que venía con una larga espada directo para atacarlo, el tigre lo esquivó, poniéndose detrás de él lo tomo por detrás del brazo derecho donde tenía la espada manipulándolo como si fuera un títere, logrando acabar con diecisiete lobos finalmente se encargó del que tenía en manos dándole un puñetazo por la cara , otros diez lobos vinieron rodeando al tigre, este vio algunas espadas de los lobos tirada en el suelo, tomo una y se la lanzo acertando a dos lobos, uno en el pecho y uno en partes que no deben ser mencionadas

_Uuuu…_ dijeron Po, Grulla, Mono y Mantis al mismo tiempo_ Eso si debe doler_ dijo Mono con vos rota. Mientras Víbora y Tigresa se quedaban con una expresión de asco, pero para Tigresa eso era lo de menos. No podía creer que estuviese viendo al fin a otro tigre.

Siguiendo con la pelea, el tigre tomo dos espadas clavándolas en el suelo dejándose levantar por ambas teniendo el mango de las espadas en manos girando, pateando a todo los lobos que se le acercaban, como otros 9 cayeron al piso este término quitando las espadas del piso saltando hacia el aire y finalmente cayendo de pie, solo le faltaban 5 lobos, de un shuriken y una pequeña navaja que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón saco ambas dirigió la vista hacia arriba y vio una gran roca justo encima de ellos sostenida por otra que estaba detrás de los lobos, el tigre lanzo ambas sin acertar a ninguno, acertarlos no era para empezar su intención

_Ha, ha fallaste_ rió un lobo en tono burlón

_No le estaba apuntando a ustedes_ dijo el tigre subiendo la vista inmediatamente los lobos oyeron un ruido tras ellos, dirigieron la vista hacia donde ese tigre miraba solo alcanzaron a ver una enorme roca a unos pocos cm de ellos antes de aplastarlos, pero la pelea no acabó ahí

_Pudiste terminar con ellos pero todavía no tienes esto… cierto_ dijo una voz, el tigre se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a Jason, el chacal al que perseguía con unos guantes de oro y un collar con un rubí en el medio, en ese momento su cara se tornó con un odio y una furia profunda haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos

_Devuélvelos Jason_ dijo con enojo

_Y por qué habría de hacerlo estas cosas valen mucho… me pregunto qué pasaría siii_ dijo mirando al tigre maliciosamente

_Espero que no pienses ponértelas_ dijo serio el tigre

_ ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no podría hacer lo que tú?_ dijo sonriendo cada vez más maliciosamente

_ No te va a funcionar_ esta vez el tigre mostro una sonrisa burlona_ Yo si fuera tú no lo haría

_ ¿por qué no?

_Yo que tú no lo haría_ repitió

_Lo voy a hacer_ dijo poniéndose muy lentamente aquel guante

_Hablo enserio, yo de verdad no lo haría_ esta vez la sonrisa del tigre era la que se hacía más grande mientras Jason lo miraba más seriamente seguía introduciendo su mano en el guante ignorando al tigre_ No lo hagas…

_Enfermo_ susurro Jason. Termino de ponerse los guantes_ HAaa me quedan bien ¿o no?_ el tigre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sarcástica y malévola

_Si tú lo dices_ río un poco burlándose

_ Sí, HA, ríete veremos quién ríe ahora ¿vas a pelear o qué?_ Jason, fuertemente, envió los brazos hacia abajo, un segundo se quedó con un expresión de "¿Qué rayos pasa?" lo volvió a hacer sin ningún resultado

_Se supone que algo debería hacer_ susurro Mantis

_No… lo sé pero eso que hizo ese tigre fue… bárbaro_ susurro Po

_Tengo que admitirlo es bueno_ dijo Mono

_Solo bueno venció, a 40 lobos él solito en menos de 10 minutos, los 6 juntos haríamos eso en 1 hora_ dijo Grulla sorprendido y expectante a lo que hacía el tigre

El tigre tenía la mirada fija en Jason, aún con su sonrisa malévola y sarcástica

_No… no lo entiendo… a ti te funciona ¿Por qué no… ¿Dónde están las garras de 30 cm?_ el tigre rió en voz baja sonoramente

_Esos guantes solo me funciona a mi Jason… no importa toda la fuerza que uses no te resultara

_Entonces no se para que los… oye que ¿Qué pasa?_ Jason intento quitarse los guantes pero no lo logro parecían estar pegados a sus manos_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no salen? ¿Por qué no me los puedo quitar?... Oye alto esto… quema, Quema, QUEMAAA…_ Jason se puso a gritar de dolor y a correr desesperado por todos lados.

Sintió como sus manos se quemaban por causa de aquellos guantes, el tigre tenía una sonrisa y una cara maliciosa, los rubíes que tenían los guantes brillaban en rojo así también como como los ojos del mismo tigre, pareciendo endemoniado o algo

_ ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡HAZ QUE ESTAS COSAS ME SUELTEN!_ gritaba desesperado, en realidad sus manos no tenían ni un daño era una…

_ Bien como tú digas_ de un momento a otro Jason logro tirar los guantes al piso inmediatamente el dolor desapareció

_ ¿Qué? Ya no me duele… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué ya no siento nada?_ dijo confundido e histérico

_ ¿Sentir qué cosa?_ dijo el tigre sin mirarlo asemejando que no vió nada en ningún momento

_ ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ COSA? MIS MANOS POR POCO NO SE PRENDEN EN LLAMAS_ Jason empezaba a perder la paciencia, el tigre levanto sus guantes tirados en el piso y se los puso

_Entonces ¿por qué yo no siento nada?_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona

_Eso fue… raro pero ciertamente increíble_ susurró Mantis

_Es como si no tuviera ni que tocarlos, míralo, no tiene ni un rasguño_ susurro Mono

_Sshhh Cállense_ susurro Tigresa, los demás solo bajaron la cabeza y siguieron mirando

_ ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?_ mascullo Jason

_ Ya te lo dije; yo no hice nada es solo que tal vez tú seas demasiado sensible…

_NO ME LO IMAGINE… nunca había sentido un dolor así en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, sabría si fuera una simple…

_Ilusión_ completo el tigre con una sonrisa mirando sus guantes con sus puños serrados_ ¡Ah! Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No dijiste que querías pelear?_ sus ojos volvieron a brillar en ese tono rojo vivo así también como los rubíes de sus guantes y de su collar, abrió los puños rápidamente de sus zarpas salieron unas garras de unos 30 cm de largo. Los furiosos y Po se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver eso

_Eso sí que essss BBAAAARBARO_ Po hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no gritar, no podía creerlo

_ "¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"_ pensó Tigresa quien no dijo nada pero estaba igual de sorprendida que sus amigos

_Bueno Jason ¿Vas a peleare a te vas a quedar la eternidad ahí parado? Yo tengo toda la vida_ sonrió arqueando las cejas. Jason no acertó a hacer otra cosa que correr tiro la bolsa y se fue

El tigre alzó la bolsa y la vació para asegurarse de que estuviera todo, en la bolsa no había diamantes o dinero ni oro, sino un arco con flechas, un par de espadas, un martillo y un hacha, todos tenían unas marcas diferentes pero peculiares

_Eso es por lo que estaba peleando, que desperdicio pensé que era por algo mucho más importante_ susurro Mantis con un tono de decepción

_Espera mira eso tienen unas marcas brillantes… Probablemente sean armas especiales_ dijo Po un poco más fuerte, antes no se escuchaba lo que susurraban ya que había mucho escandalo pero ahora había más silencio lo que hizo que el agudo oído del tigre fuera capaz de escuchar, giró las orejas hacia atrás luego volteo sin ver nada pero ese tigre no era ni tonto ni estúpido se percató de la presencia de alguien ahí

_Hay no creo que nos escuchó_ dijo Grulla alarmado, Po retrocedió unos pasos y piso una rama quebrándola, haciendo que las sospechas del tigre se hicieran un hecho. Po sabía muy bien que si se movía solo empeoraría las cosas. El tigre se puso en posición de acecho, Tigresa estaba hacia otra parte y conocía muy bien esa posición, por lo que vio no era un tigre demasiado delicado, ya vio lo que era capaz de hacer, si no hacía algo rápido era la última vez que vería a sus amigos.

Espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para darle una probada de su propia medicina, por otro lado Po se quedó muy quieto, cuando fue el momento Tigresa saltó encima del tigre quedando cara a cara con él, rápidamente el tigre empuja a Tigresa con las piernas y la lanza a unos metros

_Espere Maestra Tigresa yo no le quiero hacer daño, estoy de su lado_ dijo el tigre dando unos pasos atrás

_Pues entonces tú no… Alto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ dijo Tigresa perpleja, ella era una de las más conocidas guerreras de Kung fu y ya varias veces heroína de China y se lo preguntó

_Hm… a usted quien no la conoce_ dijo sereno el tigre_ pensé que estaría con los demás furiosos_ paseó la vista por el lugar pero se quedó mirando hacia donde iba a saltar_ Sé que están ahí, vamos no soy malo no les aré daño

Tigresa se quedó viendo los guantes que llevaba puesto, si se les podía llamar guantes, ya que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad del brazo, eran completamente de oro pero tenía un tono marrón escarlata y encima un rubí en forma de rombo incrustado en una base de plata, el lujo de aquellos guantes era lo que menos le llamaba la atención, sino lo que había visto hace unos momentos, que a ese Chacal le quemara las patas, ese peculiar brillo que tenían los rubíes y a la vez los ojos del tigre y esas enormes garras de 30 cm, no dejaba de preguntarse como lo hizo

Los furiosos salieron de su escondite tras los árboles y arbustos

_Es un gran honor conocerlos maestros 5 furiosos_ dijo el tigre haciendo una reverencia en muestra de saludo y respeto_ Pero si la matemática no me falla ustedes son seis_ dijo el tigre mirando a Po, parecía saber muy bien quienes eran, ante a quienes estaba

_ ¡Oh! Perdón yo soy el Guerrero Dragón_ dijo Po con orgullo, el tigre puso una cara de sorpresa no lo podía creer

_ Entonces… tú eres el Guerrero Dragón_ estaba ciertamente impactado, había oído hablar del guerrero dragón varias veces pero nunca se imaginó que se toparía con él_ No… eres lo que…

_Imaginabas lo sé todos lo dicen_ completó Po algo decepcionado

_Bueno en parte sí pero no quiere decir que lo dijera en forma insulsa, eres el guerrero dragón es que… Nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar a conocerlos, se ve que eres buena persona y eso es lo que más importa en ti, el físico es lo de menos… bueno a veces_ dijo serio, el tigre tenía la misma expresión habitual seria de Tigresa lo cual era gracioso pero en el sentido raro

_Gracias… supongo_ dijo Po con una animada sonrisa

_Y hablando de conocer ¿Cómo te llamas?_ pregunto Víbora acercándose al tigre

_Tyson_ contesto sereno y serio

_Es un placer Tyson_ dijo Po

_El placer es mío Guerrero Dragón_ devolviéndole el saludo amablemente

_Solo dime Po

_De acuerdo… Po

_Tú de verdad eres Bárbaro Tyson

_Gracias Po y si no me equivoco: Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora ¿Cierto?_los 4 furiosos asintieron con una sonrisa, la cual Tyson devolvió agachando la cabeza, los furiosos no se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaron ahí pero ya se iba oscureciendo, comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al palacio junto a Tyson

_Hacia dónde vives Tyson_ pregunto Víbora

_5 km al este de… la aldea este_ sonrió por la ironía

_Pero si vives a 5 km ¿qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Tigresa tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, Tyson estaba caminado con la vista puesta en el suelo

_Perseguía a ese chacal que vieron hace unos minutos, me robó esto y algunas cosas que pertenecen a mis amigos_ dijo mostrando los guantes y alzando la bolsa que cargaba en la espalda

_ ¿Tús… amm… amigos, son también tigres?_ curioseo Tigresa esperando tener una respuesta positiva, ya era buen haber vito a uno como ella pero quería ver más

_No… Son felinos pero no tigres, nunca había visto otros tigres que no fueran… digo que no furas tú_ dijo mirándola a los ojos, Tigresa lo noto un poco nervioso cuando dijo que no había visto otros salvo ella, parecía ocultar algo_ Bueno yo aquí me separo de ustedes…

_Espera es de tarde el sol ya se está ocultando ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros, te quedas en el palacio esta noche y te vas mañana temprano?_ sugirió Víbora_ ¿Qué dicen chicos?

_No hay problema_ dijo Mantis

_Me parece bien_ dijo Mono

_Sí ¿por qué no? Nos conoceremos más_ dijo Grulla

_No sé no quiero incomodarlos_ dijo Tyson rascándose la cabeza algo inseguro

_De verdad no hay ningún problema, Tyson, será divertido_ dijo Mono

_"Lo divertido es el problema"_ pensó Tyson_ Bueno por mí tampoco hay problema pero me gustaría tener la opinión de todos para aceptar_ dijo Tyson mirando a Po y Tigresa. Tigresa mostro una humilde sonrisa a Tyson

_Sera todo un honor tenerte junto a nosotros en la cena de esta noche_ dijo Tigresa sonriéndole_ Tú que dices Po_ dijo llevando su mirada hasta él

_Pues también digo que será fantástico y un honor_ le sonrió Po

Dicho esto los furiosos, Po y Tyson se dirigieron al palacio para una gran cena. Para el fin del día tanto Po como Tigresa ya habían olvidado todo lo que se refería a esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron.

Continuara...

**Se que es un poco largo pero bueno soy... Una traumada por asegurarme por que cualquier cosa este bien Les habla Purrsephone por cierto (Haciendo el camino es de mi HERMANA por que las dos somos chicas daaa, Meowlody)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2: Combatibilidades**

**Si me di cuenta que subí el mismo 2 veces, fue sinquerer perdón. Pero no los voy a retrasar ahora acá les dejo el capitulo 2**

Lejos de ahí en el hogar de Tyson

_ ¿Dónde está? no debió tardarse tanto_ dijo una pantera que estaba sentada frente a una mesa

_ ¿Y qué pasa si algo malo le pasó?_ dijo una puma que estaba sentada al lado de la pantera

_No digas esas cosas además es… ridículo es de Tyson de quien estamos hablando, desnucaría a quien se le acerque_ hablo una guepardo parada tras ellas

_No hablamos de eso… Jason se robó mi arco, Tyson debería venir y traérnoslos_ dijo una lince entrando por la puerta

_Si también se robó mi espada_ replico la pantera

_Y LA MÍA_ dijo la guepardo

_Tranquilícense chicas_ dijo un león con una gran melena marrón pelirrojo entrando a la sala

_ Es Jason también de quien estamos hablando, si fuera el solo quien nos hubiera robado Tyson ya hubiera vuelto con su cabeza y su corazón en sus patas_ rió un leopardo sentado al otro lado de la mesa

_No es chistoso Spar_ lo miro seriamente el león

_Vamos solo era un chiste Matt_ volvió a reír el leopardo

_Chiste o no, no fue gracioso_ contesto un jaguar alado de él

_Oigan ya, si no vuelve hoy volverá mañana es Tyson, se quedara a dormir en el primer techo que haya por ahí_ repitió el Leopardo

_Spar tiene razón, Tyson estará bien, mañana en la mañana de seguro estará camino aquí, si no está aquí para mañana a las 12 a.m. iremos a buscarlo

_Tendrías que ser la persona más estúpida del mundo para ir a buscar a Tyson_ dijo el jaguar

_Ya James es nuestro amigo y no seremos todos, ya que los que se quieran quedar limpiaran el baño y la habitación de Spar_ dijo el león sonriendo maliciosamente

_YO VOY_ gritaron todos los felinos al mismo tiempo

_Mañana si no está aquí para las doce…_ podía verse una cara de preocupación en ese león

_Solo esperar que los perros no se lo hayan llevado a po motivo… sabes a lo que me refiero Matt_ dijo la pantera

_Si Bella ya se… solo espero te equivoques

Mientras en el palacio de Jade ya eran más o menos las 9:30 de la noche Po ya preparaba la cena en eso se acordó de lo que le quería preguntar a Tigresa pero el día de hoy ya había perdido su oportunidad, Tigresa también lo recordó pero el día ya iba terminando no había ninguna posibilidad, para Po aún menos había llegado un tigre siberiano musculoso, fuerte, atlético, igual de serio y frío que Tigresa, eran el uno para el otro, o eso Po pensaba

_ ¿Qué preparas Po?_ curioseó Tyson

_Sopa de fideos

_ ¿Fideos?

_Sí ¿Qué pasa no te gusta?

_No, no, no es eso solo que paso… mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comí una de esas_ dijo Tyson rascándose el cuello

_Ah sí entonces ¿Qué sueles comer?_ le pregunto Grulla. Tyson coloco su codo en la mesa y se tapó la boca con el pulgar hacia abajo, llevo las orejas hacia atrás como un gatito asustado, bajó la mirada sin contestar la pregunta de Grulla

_... ¿Pasa algo Tyson?_ Tigresa sabía cómo era la cara de un tigre angustiado, preocupado o triste, no podía dejar de conocer sus propias expresiones, esas mismas expresiones tenía Tyson

_NO, no… No es nada Tigresa estoy… bien

_No me mientas, conozco la cara de un tigre cuando miente porque me conozco, además ¿por qué no le contestas a Grulla?

_Como carne. Pesados más comunmente_dijo Tyson como si nada, los furiosos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso, Po no pudo evitar tirar su cucharon de la sorpresa que se llevó

_T-t…Tú… c-c, comes…C-c-ca-ca, CARNE_ tartamudeo Po, se quedó temblando unos minutos, evidentemente tenía miedo hasta hace 2 segundos ni se enteró que tenían un enorme carnívoro en la cocina

_Bueno si… Pero no me gusta tanto como las frutas y eso_ dijo el sereno mientras los demás incluyendo Tigresa estaban un poco tensos_ Cuando como carne no como carne de animales… pues así como ustedes… solo de animales salvajes o de mis enemigos ni siquiera siempre es solo… a veces_ Tyson seguía muy relajado. El hecho de tener un carnívoro en la cocina los ponía a todos un poco nerviosos pero al escuchar lo que dijo Tyson se relajaron un poco más

_O sea que no comes carne de gente como nosotros buenos y… pues civilizados_ dijo Mono sonriendo un poco nervioso aún. Tyson negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa amigable. Se quedaron relajados al instante, Tyson no parecía tener muchas fachas de "carnívoro" para empezar, no lo era del todo, comía eso que digo ratas y pescado nada más allá de eso

_Bueno supongo que vas a variar esta vez_ dijo Po dándole el tarro de sopa a Tyson, el olfateo un poco sin necesidad de acercarse al plato ya le llegaba un delicioso sabor a caldo, Tyson mostro una ligera sonrisa por un segundo y al otro su expresión de tristeza se volvió aún mayor

_ ¿Qué te pasa Ty no estabas así de deprimido hace unos minutos? Cuando llegaste

_No es nada Po tu sopa está bien es solo que me recuerda mucho a algo que… no quisiera…_ Tyson suspiro bajando la mirada un poco desanimado y se llevó la pata al entrecejo como si le doliera la cabeza

_Oye… ¿estas segura de que estas bien?_ le pregunto Po un poco angustiado por el estado de Tyson

_En realidad no pero… no puedo decir…

_ ¿Decir que cosa?_ Tigresa empezaba a ponerse impaciente

_Algo

_ ¿Es sobre tú pasado o algo?_ pregunto Po, esto hizo que Tyson bajara la mirada solo un poco desanimado

_Po esas cosas no se dicen. No debes preguntar eso_ dijo Víbora

_No está bien déjalo… Y… bueno lo es y no lo es

_ ¿Cómo es eso?_ dijo Po incrédulo

_Es… bueno tiene que ver más o menos con mi pasado pero no lo entenderían si no les digo la historia desde el principio

_Bueno como dije hace rato es para conocernos más ¿por qué no nos cuentas?_ dijo Grulla tratando de animarlo pero logro todo lo contrario

_No… es una linda historia_ dijo triste y desanimado

_Ninguno de nosotros aquí tiene el mejor pasado Tyson, no te sientas mal, aremos lo posible por comprender_ dijo Víbora poniendo su cola sobre el hombro de su nuevo amigo

_Bien_ dijo con un suspiro_ en realidad no se ni por donde iniciar

_Por el principio si quieres_ río un poco Po

_Bien entonces todo empezó hace mucho cuando yo solo tenía 5 años

**_Flashback_**

Un pequeño tigre que estaba jugando con unos peluches de felpa y quería compartirlos y jugar con otros niños pero todos le tenían miedo cuando él se acercaba todos salían corriendo

_Esperen por favor, yo solo quiero jugar_ dijo el pequeño Tyson, vio un pequeño juguete de un barquito tirado en el piso pero cuando lo tomo se hizo pedazos_ Rayos_ de repente Tyson sintió que algo lo golpeo en su espalda y vio una pequeña roca tirada en el piso

_ ¡Fenómeno!_ le gritó un jabalí cómo un año menor que él

_Espera por favor, no te quiero hacer daño

_ ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!_ le repitió el jabalí_ ¡Fenómeno! ¡Bestia!_ Tyson se entristeció y derramó unas cuantas lagrimas yéndose por un pequeño sendero pateando las rocas que encontraba en el piso

Suspiro muy entristecido y herido por lo que le había dicho aquel jabalí

_Ahora usted es mi único amigo señor Hobbes_ dijo Tyson abrazando al pequeño peluche de tigre de felpa que llevaba en su mano pero no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que uso y por accidente su cabeza salió volando_ ¡Oh no! Señor Hobbes_ dijo Tyson corriendo a tomar la cabeza del señor Hobbes para finalmente ir a su casa

Finalmente llegó a una pequeña casa común como las otras en un lugar muy hermoso con un campo y unos cuantos arboles

_Mami el señor Hobbes perdió la cabeza_ dijo Tyson desesperado tirando el vestido de su mamá

_ ¡¿Por qué?! Se volvió loco_ dijo su mamá entre risas

_No mami enserio perdió la cabeza_ Tyson saco de sus bolsillos en una mano tenía el cuerpo del señor Hobbes y en el otro su cabeza

_Oh no tranquilo Tyson, yo lo arreglo tú ve a comer_ dijo está tomando la cabeza y cuerpo del señor Hobbes

Tyson se sentó al lado de su padre

_Hola papi_ saludó este cortésmente

_Hola hijo_ dijo su padre con voz sería y grave sin mirarlo y siguiendo con su comida

_Amm papi mañana pueden venir mis amigos_ dijo Tyson lo más firmemente posible

_ ¿Cuáles amigos?_ soltó una risa su padre, esto hizo que Tyson se entristeciera, su mamá miro a su padre con enojo

_Basta_ dijo la mamá de Tyson con una mirada asesina

_Tú los conoces pa, ya sabes: Matt, James, Spar, Bella, Zendaya, Narciza y Vitani_ lo miró con esos ojitos tiernos de cachorro que tenía en ese entonces

_Hijo entiendo que ellos te agraden pero… no te haría nada mal hacer nuevas buenas amistades Ty_ dijo su padre poniéndole una pata en el hombro

_Lo intente papá, y no solo hoy sino que muchas veces pero siempre huyen, es porque soy un…

_...Tigre_ completo su mamá

_Mamá ¿Por qué ellos hacen eso? ¿Por qué nos temen?

_Porque piensan que todos somos iguales, asesinos carnívoros, pero se equivocan hijo y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿cierto?_ Tyson asintió con una leve sonrisa_ Tú no ere malo Tyson, solo tienes algunos problemas para controlar…

_Su fantasmagórica fuerza_ volvió a reír su padre, la madre de Tyson una vez más lo miro de forma asesina_ Bueno yo… yo ya me callo_ bajo la cabeza

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a controlarla_ su madre le dio una cuchara la cual rompió cuando la sostuvo

_ ¡Ahhhhh! nunca puedo hacer nada_ dijo arrojando los pedazos de la cuchara al piso con enojo

_Descuida cariño yo te la doy_ dijo su mamá mientras se dirigía a traer otra cuchara

_No ma… olvídalo de todos modos no tengo hambre_ dijo el pequeño Tyson dirigiéndose algo deprimido a su habitación

Esa noche le costó mucho dormir… No era la primera ni la última vez que rompía algo cuando lo tocaba, casi siempre su madre le tenía que dar de comer ya que si era por su cuenta rompería todos los cubiertos de la casa

Tenía una ventana algo elevada en su habitación, seguía sin dormir, deprimido y triste, no tenía amigos nuevos y eso es lo que él quería pero en tanto tuviera esa fuerza incontrolable sobre ese aspecto no podía hacer nada solo pedir ayuda a alguien como él que tuviera una fuerza equilibrada, pero no conocía otros tigres que no fueran sus padres, pero tenía amigos parecidos, a veces la indiferencia para él podría ser buena

Salió por la ventana, como un tigre es una especie de gato pero grande no lo fue muy difícil escalar y salir de su habitación. Conocía de memoria las ubicaciones de las casas de sus amigos pero había uno en especial

Ya eran aproximadamente las 2:00 de la mañana, Tyson estaba mucho más acostumbrado a dormir de día como el felino que era así también como sus amigos. Llegó hasta una casa cerca de una pequeña laguna. Una casa bonita pequeña pero bonita. Entro por una ventana al costado de la casa y calló sobre algo suave pero su impacto causo un ruido algo aturdidor

_Quieres quitarte de encima_ dijo una voz aguda de un niño como de su edad

_ ¡Ups! Lo siento Matt_ dijo Tyson saliendo de encima de su amigo

_ ¿Tyson? ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 2 de la mañana_ dijo dejando ver su carita por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Un leoncito sin ni un mechón aún era muy pequeño como de la misma edad que él. Tyson le sonrió sarcásticamente a Matt

_Bueno y ¿por qué tú no estabas en tu cama y me lo preguntas?_ dijo mirándolo interrogante pero triunfante

_Yo es que… bueno… umm_ tartamudeó Matt

_ ¡HA! GANÉ_ dijo Tyson victorioso

_Shhhhh_ lo calló Matt rápidamente tapándole la boca_ Hey, yo puedo estar despierto pero Mamá no, no hagas ruido y ve al grano ¿A qué viniste? Y a esta hora

_Necesito tu ayuda

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Podrías ayudarme a equilibrar mi fuerza?

_Por favor no me digas que a eso viniste

_En realidad si, Matt ya no lo soporto este maldito problema va matarme, no quiero que todos los niños de aquí me reconozcan como un monstruo por siempre, tú eres lo más parecido a mí que conozco

_ ¿Y qué hay de James y Spar?… Son un leopardo y un jaguar

_Sí ya lo sé pero los leones son más fuertes y tu fuerza es equilibrada la mía no, por favor, por favoooor tienes que ayudarme Matt poooooor favooooor_ insistía Tyson estirándole la camisa negra que llevaba Matt

_AAASSHH está bien lo hare… porque eres mi amigo y porque quiero lo mejor para ti… si esto te hace feliz Ty te ayudaré pero hoy y ahora no… ven mañana ¿Te parece bien?_ le extendió la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse

_Trato nos vemos_ dijo este tomándole la pata para levantarse

_Ya ahora vete antes de que mamá se dé cuenta de que viniste y de que tú mamá se dé cuenta que te fuiste, aunque no creo que te diga nada en realidad, te ama demasiado como para castigarte_ dijo Matt mostrándole una sonrisa amistosa

_Tienes razón_ dijo entre risas_ Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de mamá_ volvió a reír

_Te ayudo a salir, si lo haces tú solo romperás la pared_ Tyson en ese momento lo miro serio y fastidiado

Matt puso un par de sillas una sobre otra, unos cuantos libros y ayudo a Tyson a subir para que pudiese salir

Al día siguiente Tyson se encontraba en la casa de Matt muy temprano y de animo como nunca

_MAAAATT, MAAAATT DESPIERTA_ decía Tyson quien agitaba a Matt algo fuerte para despertarlo

_No mami iré mañana a la escuela_ dicho esto Tyson se puso un poquito impaciente y empujo a Matt de su cama para finalmente dejarlo en el piso

_ ¡Auch! Oye_ se quejó el leoncito

_Arriba Matt levántate hoy empezamos mi adiestramiento_ dijo Tyson saltando de la emoción

_Bien… escucha no seré yo quien te ayude yo solo estaré contigo_ dijo somnoliento

_ ¿No? entonces ¿Quién me ayudara?_ dijo el pequeño tigre extrañado por la respuesta de su amigo. Matt mostro una satisfactoria sonrisa, la cual Tyson agradaba de ver. Matt se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas ya que eran las 5:40 de la mañana

_Ven te mostrare_ le estiro el brazo llevándolo al patio trasero de su casa_ Hm primero vienes a las 2:00 de la madrugada y ahora vienes a levantarme a las 5:40 de la mañana… Tú sí que tienes un caso severo de insomnio_ le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y con ojeras

Al llegar al patio de atrás Matt lo dejo esperando unos minutos mientras iba a buscar a alguien quienes todos conocían muy bien. De entre los arboles salió un gato blanco que Tyson reconoció muy bien

_ ¡TÍO GATO!_ gritó Tyson lanzándose a abrazar a gato de la emoción_ pensé que había viajado a Turquía

_Así es pequeño Tyson, volví hace una semana, cuando Matt me dijo que tenías un que tu pequeño problema ya se agravió no pude evitar venir aquí para ayudarte, sabes que no soy tu tío real pero me siento como si lo fuera y me siento feliz de que me trates como uno. Ustedes, todos siempre fueron como los sobrinos que nunca tuve por desgracia y si algo puedo hacer para ayudarlos siempre contaran conmigo, no quiero verte triste Tyson, ustedes son muy importantes para mi y te ayudare en lo que vayas a necesitar

Tyson al oír las palabras de su viejo "tío" no pudo evitar lagrimear y abrazarlo de la felicidad solo que su fuerza seguía sin ser equilibrada

_Tyson… esta bien… ya… no respiro

_Oh claro lo siento pero solo una pregunta

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Cómo si apenas hoy a las 2 le avisé ya estuvo enterado a las 7:00 de la mañana?_ Gato se quedó con una sonrisa y en silencio antes de contestar…

_Te puede sorprender lo que es capaz de hacer la gente por sus mejores amigos_ dijo dirigiendo la vista a Matt, quien sonrió algo nervioso con los ojos serrados y rascándose la cabeza

_Si bueno… después de que te fuiste inmediatamente fui a llamar al maestro Gato… me imagine que estabas muy desesperado por esto de tu fuerza y…_ Matt apenas reacciono al ver que Tyson ya lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza

_Gracias hermano

_De… nada_ dijo Matt con dificultad_ puedes soltarme se me está cortando la circulación de los brazos

_Uupps perdón_ dijo Tyson soltando un poco a su amigo

_De… verdad necesitas aprender a controlar tu fuerza solo que hasta hoy no lo había notado

_Bueno Tyson empecemos

Esa misma mañana estuvieron entrenando horas y horas y horas, Tyson evidentemente hablo a su mamá de todo eso después de todo era su mamá, se había quedado más o menos hasta las tres practicando y así seguí todos los días que se convirtieron en semanas que se convirtieron en meses hasta que por fin lo logro

Habían más o menos 40 figuras de origami en una mesa, en otra unas figuras de madera perfectamente talladas y en otras unas fichas de dominó colocadas perfectamente en fila

_Muy bien hecho Tyson lo lograste, ahora tu fuerza es completamente equilibrada

_Te lo agradezco mucho tío Gato

_No podría hacer menos por ti mi pequeño tigre

Punto de vista de Tyson:

_Y eso fue lo que paso… pero fuera de eso tuve otro problema, bueno no yo en realidad que con mi familia…

Era una mañana soleada habían pasado más o menos 1 año desde que Tyson aprendió a controlar su fuerza. Pero había otro problema, su mamá había enfermado gravemente, estaba en un estado muy delicado. No se sabía exactamente que enfermedad era la que tenía solo que era muy peligrosa. Llevaban meses tratando de encontrar la cura y manteniéndola pero no había ningún remedio

Una noche su madre lo estaba arropando

_Que descanses hijo

_Mamá ¿estás bien?_ se notaba cierta preocupación en la voz del pequeño tigrecito

_ ¿Por qué me lo preguntas hijo?

_Es que te ves muy mal mami… pareces muy enferma

_Me veo peor de lo me siento hijo… créeme

_Mami tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo ¿verdad?

_Siempre voy a estar contigo Tyson… aquí adentro_ dijo su madre tocando el pecho de Tyson donde estaba su corazón

_Pero siempre conmigo aquí a mi lado mami_ su madre se quedó en silencio unos minutos bajando la mirada sabía muy bien a lo que Tyson se refería pero la respuesta era muy difícil, porque habían muchas cosas de la vida que Tyson a la edad de 6 aún no entendería

_No siempre estaré viva junto a ti Tyson

_... ¿Por qué no?

_Nadie vive para siempre hijo… A todo el mundo le llega la hora de pasar a mejor vida y tenemos que admitir que… a mí y a tu padre ya no nos queda demasiado

_ No digas eso ma eso no es cierto…_ dijo Tyson un poco desesperado cuando su madre lo interrumpe

_Tyson, hijo… yo te amo lo sabes… si fuera por mí, haría lo que sea para estar siempre contigo pero yo no soy Dios para hacer eso. No soy tan joven como tú y ahora estando así como estoy ya no durare mucho más_ Tyson podía ser pequeño pero no estúpido sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su madre, y el entender lo hizo más duro pero Tyson era fuerte. Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su madre pero el saber que ella estaría en su corazón siempre y hasta donde ella viviera lo amaría siempre lo hacía feliz. Tyson no dudo ni una vez en abrazar a su madre, sentía que algo en su pequeño pecho infantil se le quebraba, una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad

4 meses después de lo ocurrido esa noche su madre amaneció ya muerta, Tyson amaba mucho a su madre y ella mucho a él cuándo se enteró de lo ocurrido se rompió a llorar. La persona que más amaba ya no estaba a su lado para él viva y ya nunca lo estaría, pero cuando se sentía de esa manera siempre recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando le arropó aquella noche "Siempre estaré contigo… en tu corazón" cada vez que recordaba eso siempre se le levantaba el ánimo el saber que su madre en realidad nunca lo abandonó. Desde el fallecimiento de su madre, como familiar solo le quedaba su padre, su madre la amaba, lo mimaba y siempre hacía de todo para darle lo mejor y para ayudarlo, bueno su padre era todo lo contrario, nunca le había dicho un cumplido, siempre le decía que hacía todo mal, lo molestaba y lo corregía, nunca le dijo que lo amara siquiera, eso deprimía a Tyson, pero su padre ahora ya no hacía eso de hecho empezaba a evitarlo, cuando lo veía se daba vuelta y un día pareció ya no poder soportarlo

Tyson entró a su habitación y vio a su padre empacando sus cosas en sus maletas

_Papá… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ dijo extrañado y angustiado

_Te llevaré a un lugar especial_ dijo su padre nervioso, cuando veía la carita tierna de Tyson se entristecía, la marca en su frente y los ojitos rojos eran cosas que había sacado de su madre y a pesar de que era algo molesto con su hijo, a pesar de que siempre lo corregía y reprimía, nunca se lo había dicho pero lo amaba tanto como su madre. Igualmente amaba a su esposa y el ver la cara y los ojos de Tyson le recordan a ella, cada vez que lo veía sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón, en ese espacio vacío que su esposa había dejado una vez que ya se había ido

Caminaron como media hora hasta llegar a un orfanato

_Papi… tú… tú no me dejaras aquí ¿verdad?

_Lo siento hijo… es lo mejor para ti… yo te quiero y mucho y lamento que nunca te lo haya dicho pero te eh amado siempre y siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ti y no pude haber tenido un mejor hijo pero… ahora sin tu madre no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarte, solo quería que supieras que te amo mucho pero ahora este es el mejor lugar para ti… ya no tengo manera de mantenerte y ciertamente te mereces un padre mejor que yo_ su padre lo abrazó y empezó a llorar al hombro de su hijo al igual que Tyson lloraba

_No te vayas papi… no quiero estar aquí_ dijo llorando

_Es por tu bien Tyson… pero para que siempre me recuerdes te traje un recuerdo_ Tyson extendió las patas su papá le había dado un par de guantes dorados grandes pero al ponérselos tomaron la medida de sus manos junto a ellos su padre le entregó un collar con un rubí en el medio que parecía el collar de un perro_ Esto le pertenecía a tu bisabuelo y ahora es para ti cuídalos bien hijo úsalos con sabiduría y valor, sé que algún día llegaras a ser tan grande y fuerte como él siempre te eh tenido fe y ahora no es la excepción

Ahí lo dejó su padre pero pasaban los días, semanas y meses y no venía nadie para adoptarlo a Tyson así como antes le tenían miedo los adultos, pero los niños no, algunos de los niños del orfanato eran amigos suyos y ganó la amistad del resto con varias de sus habilidades, pero como decía pasaban las semanas meses y nadie lo adoptaba hasta que todos los niños se fueron y el orfanato cerro, se fueron todos excepto 1

Tyson se sentía una vez más como un donnadie, sin nadie que lo amara u estuviera ahí para él. De vez en cuando solía hablar con su pequeño peluchito el señor Hobbes imaginado que era su mamá y que un espíritu podía hablarle

Mientras él dormía en su cama muy tranquilo una noche escuchó un ruido afuera, el era valiente y cada vez que tenía miedo las palabras de sus amigos y sus padres retumbaban en su cabeza _"Tú eres muy valiente Tyson. Eres el mejor amigo, Siempre te eh tenido mucha Fe. Confiamos en ti" _ Tyson miró por la ventana y rápidamente algo del otro lado también se asomó haciendo que retroceda

_Tranquilo Tyson soy yo, James_ dijo su amigo jaguar

_Y yo_ dijo Matt saliendo al lado de James

_No me olviden_ dijo el leopardo saliendo de la ventana_ Lamentamos no haber venido a buscarte antes Tyson estábamos tratando de ubicar el lugar… ¿Por qué no saliste tú solo antes?

_No es tan fácil como parece Spar la puerta está llaveada y es de acero no la puedo romper_ dijo Tyson un poco deprimido por el comentario de su amigo

_Bueno a decir verdad también tuvimos que romper unos barrotes y pasar por unos matorrales espinosos_ dijo Spar quitándose algunas hojas de aquel arbusto que estaba sobre su hombro

_Eran hiedra venenosa_ dijo Tyson con cierta seriedad. Los tres felinos gritaron del asco dando un brinco para tras del susto_ Estoy bromeando tarados, vámonos_ dijo mientras se echaba a reír

Fueron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Matt donde su madre lo recibió con mucho cariño, alzándolo en sus brazos y dándole muchos besos en la cara

_Me alivia tanto que estés bien Tyson, me entere de como terminaste ahí lo lamento pero ahora estas aquí y aquí vivirás, siéntete como en casa_ dijo la madre de Matt dejándolo de vuelta en el piso dándole un último beso en la frente

_Él se va a quedar aquí_ dijo Matt saltando de la emoción

_Claro cariño_ respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Matt se puso a saltar de la alegría, todos ellos se conocían desde que tenían memoria todos se consideraban como unos hermanos y el saber que lo habían adoptado lo hacía casi un hermano

_Ven Ty, tengo una cama extra puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres_ Matt lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó a su habitación

Tyson creció y vivió ahí toda su vida hasta que pudieron hacer mucho más grande la casa de Matt que ya era un palacio sin mencionar que Matt como león que era también era un principito, con el paso de los años esa casa se semejó bastante un palacio como el palacio de jade, vivió ahí junto a sus amigos sin olvidar las palabras de su padre y su madre, todo lo que hacían era porque lo amaban y no por menos

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_Wow… es muy triste tú historia_ dijo Víbora que a lo largo de la historia derramo unas cuantas lagrimas

_Cierto no tengo el mejor pasado del mundo pero el de mucho de nosotros es peor… No me lamento de nada… todas esas cosas ya son pasado y no se puede cambiar el pasado por menos que te guste_ Tyson bajo la mirada y suspiro pero luego dibujó una sonrisa sin quitar la vista del piso_ Pero como dije es pasado, yo no me fijo en eso nunca solo en lo que tengo ahora; Un lindo lugar donde vivir, amigos, mis habilidades, que más podría alguien pedir. A mí los niños me decían fenómeno o monstruo pero si tú estás contento con quien eres aprendes a ignorar los nombres con los que te llaman, no siempre te tiene que preocupar por lo que los demás dicen de ti o quien los demás dicen que eres, lo único que importa es lo que uno mismo crea de si

_Eso no explica por qué te deprime tomar la sopa de fideos de Po_ dijo Mantis

_Mamá las preparaba siempre en la cena

Po escuchaba muy atentamente las palabras de aquel Tigre "Siempre dejar el pasado atrás" sonaba muy parecido a lo que él le había dicho a Lord Shen aquella vez en el barco, Po aún y tal vez nunca tendría la misma sabiduría del maestro Shifu pero podía ver muy bien que Tyson era una buena persona sabía una cosa muy importante para la vida y era que el pasado lo hay que dejar atrás

Por otro lado Tigresa también escucho muy atentamente las palabras de Tyson, su triste historia era bastante parecida a la de ella: fuerza incontrolable, vivió en un orfanato durante un tiempo hasta que alguien de muy buen corazón lo adopto, dándole un hogar y un gran futuro. Pero también se interesó en lo que había dicho de dejar el pasado atrás, ella la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en cómo esos viejos niños la miraban, como la llamaban y como la hacían sentir, no en lo que tenía no en lo que son el paso de los años se había convertido: en una de las maestras más veneradas de China. Todos le decían monstruo a ella por lo que veían fuera no por lo que tenía en su corazón y en su corazón ella podía ser bastante seria, fría y antisocial pero era amable y cariñosa y adoraba a los niños, es simple que a veces no veía en la persona que se había convertido

Continuara…

**Solo quiero decir que lamento hacer mis capítulos tan largos, soy muy sentimental… NO PUEDO EVITARLO soy una obsesiva de los detalles… leí tantos libros y vi tantas películas que simplemente no puedo evitaaaar , y sí sé que mi flashback sobre Tyson es muy largo pero así soy… si les molesta voy a tratar de hacer los próximos capítulos más cortos… a no ser que no quieran… Todavía no estoy segura de cuantos van a ser pero… veremos máááááás adelante. Dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones y comentarios valen y MUUUUUCHO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo soy Meowlody (no se lo digan a Purrs). Encontré el capítulo 3 y se los doy como regalo después de esa gran confusión de hace rato xD**

**Capitulo3: Descubriendo**

_Oigan de verdad no quiero ser demasiado molesto pero en ¿dónde puedo dormir?_ pregunto Tyson

_No lo… había pensado_ dijo Po sorprendido_ Porque no duerme en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes… Son hasta mejores que las nuestras_ rió Po, por un segundo se quedó viéndolo detenidamente, podía notar que estaba bastante cansado

_Una última cosa… El maestro Shifu ya… ¿sabe que yo estoy aquí?_ hubo un momento de silencio a decir verdad el maestro Shifu ni siquiera había llegado o eso ellos pensaban cuando se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo, ese momento de silencio fue suficiente como para contestar la pregunta de Tyson_... déjenme adivinar se fue a una reunión en el consejo de maestros y por eso no se lo pudieron decir y ahora debe estar camino aquí ¿cierto?

_S-Si_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo Tyson sonrió como victorioso cuando el maestro Shifu entro en la cocina

_Buenas noches alumm… emm… ¿Quién es nuestro invitado?_ apenas entro a la cocina el maestro Shifu ya se había percatado de la presencia de un nuevo individuo era demasiado naranja en un solo lugar

_Perdone mis modales maestro Shifu me llamo Tyson_ dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de saludo

_Un placer conocerte joven Tyson_ dijo Shifu haciendo el mismo gesto

_En realidad tengo 29 años ya no soy tan joven_ dijo para hacerse el gracioso

_Comparado conmigo sí lo eres… dime Tyson yo… ¿acaso no nos hemos visto antes?_ dijo Shifu quien observó detenidamente a Tyson, algo en su rostro se la hacía muy familiar, algo que él creyó perdido, sin duda parecía que ya lo había visto antes

_Lo dudo maestro Shifu, estoy segura que si lo hubiese visto alguna vez lo recordaría_ Tyson estaba bastante extrañado por la pregunta del maestro, de verdad Shifu reconocía algo en él pero no estaba segura de que era

_Tus… tú conociste a tus padre ¿verdad?_ Tyson asintió ligeramente con la cabeza_ Tú padre ¿cómo se llamaba?

_Amm mamá le decía T.J. era abreviado de Tom_ dijo Tyson

_ ¿Tú abuelo?_ Shifu seguía insistente no había duda tal vez no era él tal vez era algún ancestro suyo

_A él ni si quiera lo conocí_ Tyson bajó las orejas un poco espantado por las preguntas

_Bisabuelo_ Shifu esta vez hablo entre dientes no había nada más allá de eso

_A él si lo conocí y como olvidarlo pudo haber vivido más que cualquier tigre en la historia del mundo

_Yyyy ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ Tyson volvió a bajar las orejas un poco pensativo en realidad nunca se tomó el tiempo de averiguar su nombre… "real"

_Bueno… honestamente nunca me aprendí su verdadero nombre pero la gente lo admiraba y lo apodaban… El tigre… no estoy segura si de verdad ese era su nombre solo sé que forma parte del mío ya que es mi segundo nombre_ Shifu un segundo se puso a pensar él había conocido a dicho tigre estaba seguro todas sus sospechas sus dudas se habían ido

_"_El tigre… No puede… él fue un héroe aquí uno de los tigres que más vivió y el también salvó muchas vidas aquí en China lo recuerdo"_ pensó__ De por casualidad no tienes un par de guantes de oro y un collar con un rubí_ Tyson alzo las manos que tenía en la mesa también alzó la cabeza para que dejara ver que en su cuello tenía dicho collar después de un rato volvió a bajar ambas manos y la cabeza. Shifu estaba sorprendido, ciertamente sorprendido pero quería estar segura de cada detalle_ Podrías sacar las garras con los guantes puestos_ Tyson por seguridad se apartó un poco de la mesa y dirigió sus garras hacia el techo para no herir a nadie, de dentro salieron unas enormes garras de 30 cm o más empezaba en un color negro y se iban haciendo rojas a medida que llegaba a la punta

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quiere comprobar con esto maestro?_ dijo Tyson arqueando las cejas_ el maestro Shifu solo se quedó en silencio callado por unos segundos hasta que…

_Eres tú…_ dijo Shifu su cuerpo parecía petrificado no dejaba de mirar a Tyson lo único que movió fue su boca_ Eres el bisnieto del original el tigre_ levanto su mano señalando parecía una estatua

_S-Si_ por un momento todos miraron a Tyson un poco sorprendido, se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo_NO PENSE QUE FUERA DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE… solo por eso no dije nada_ replico el tigre

_ QUE NO FUECE DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE TYSON, ERES una gran parte de la historia de China…

_NO maestro Shifu se equivoca_ interrumpió Tyson_ Mi bisabuelo es aquel que forma parte de la gran historia de China, yo no, yo no hice lo que él hizo yo soy solo su bisnieto no valgo lo que él fue él el que salvo miles vidas, fue él el héroe de China yo no hice ninguna de esas cosas

_Pero podrías hacerlas_ dijo Víbora poniendo su cola sobre su hombro

_Si claro, mi bisabuelo fue todo un héroe aquí y en Siberia y apuesto que hasta el día de hoy nadie tenía idea de que yo era su bisnieto, NI SIQUIERA SABIAN QUE TENÍA UN BISNIETO seguramente

_Yo si lo sabía por eso te me hacías familiar_ dijo el maestro Shifu_ En realidad eres una leyenda

_Claro, la única leyenda de la que nadie sabe

_No, me refiero a que en realidad muchas personas saben sobre ti, después de unos años de que el tigre volvió a salvar a China desapareció, se supo que tuvo un hijo y un nieto y en bisnieto. El tigre busco al guerrero dragón toda su vida para ofrecer su eterna voluntad, lealtad y ayuda hasta vida si así fuera necesario pero nunca lo encontró ya que Po es el guerrero dragón y el tigre falleció ¿cierto?

_Si_ contesto Tyson

_El heredero del tigre que se acercara más al guerrero dragón se dice que tendría su eterna lealtad, el que más se acerca eres tú Tyson

_Es que yo es… eso, eso es imposible… Tal vez no sea yo

_ ¿Pero cómo no vas a ser tú? Eres el único ¿cierto?_ Tyson bajo un poco la mirada sin contestar la pregunta del maestro como si ocultara algo_ Si eres el único heredero ¿verdad?_ volvió a preguntar el maestro Shifu, hubo un momento de silencio…

_En realidad no_ contesto Tyson casi murmurando pero Shifu pudo entender, y alcanzó a escuchar

_Tienes un hermano

_No… tengo una prima… Vera es que mi papá tubo un hermano que falleció joven pero antes de morir tuvo una hija

_ ¿En dónde está?_ Tyson señalo con la mirada a Tigresa rápidamente, Shifu entendió el gesto quedo casi paralizado al darse cuenta

_ ¿Yo?_ dijo Tigresa asombrada mirando a Tyson_ Eso… es imposible me estarás confundiendo con alguien más

_No realmente, eres igual él_ le dijo Tyson

_ ¿A quién?_ Tigresa empezó a impacientarse pensó que tal vez estaba jugando con ella

_ Al Tigre, fuerte, agresiva pero leal y amable me di cuenta cuando te abalanzaste sobre mi hace rato la marca en tu frente es igual a la de él y tus ojos rojos y escarlata… No me fue muy difícil darme cuenta_ Tigresa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía un primo y no era un primo cualquiera tampoco ella era un Tigresa cualquiera era la heredera de el Tigre, unos de los grandes héroes del pasado y verdadero héroe que parecía que todos ya habían olvidado. Aun así no pudo ocultar su emoción tenía un primo, no uno adoptivo, uno real un familiar bilógico de ella vivo se sentía tan feliz de saber que no estaba sola

_ ¿Entonces Tigresa es la verdadera heredera del Tigre?_ Pregunto Víbora

_Ambos en realidad_ dijo Tyson jugando con los fideos sin mirar a Víbora

_Wow_ dijo Po asombrado mirando a Tigresa que seguía con la mirada baja sin expresión hasta que…

_Tyson puedo hablar contigo un segundo a solas…_dijo Tigresa tratando de mantener su expresión seria habitual

_Pero si estamos a mitad de la…_ Tyson no termino de hablar cuando de repente Tigresa lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Al llegar a su habitación tigresa lo empujó hacia la pared, parecía enojada pero no lo estaba

_ ¿Qué hice ahora que te hizo enojar?_ dijo Tyson extrañado, él no le tenía miedo a Tigresa ni por más cara que ella pusiera

_ ¡MOLESTA!_ le gritó_ Solo una vez había sido así de feliz, como podría enojarme tengo un primo de verdad_ Tigresa lo abrazó de golpe fue demasiado rápido como para darle una oportunidad a Tyson de reaccionar

_..._ Tyson solo se quedó callado no pudo creer que lo estuviera abrazando, intento zafarse del apapacho pero era imposible, Tigresa estaba muy bien aferrada a él como si fuera una goma de mascar en un zapato. En un principio se sintió un poco incómodo pero sabía que no había nadie cerca para ver tan enternecedora escena finalmente termino accediendo al abrazo cerrando los ojos apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella_ Yo también estoy muy feliz de por fin encontrarte_ se separó un poco de ella colocando su pata en su hombro_ Pero respetaré la decisión que tomes

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Tigresa tenía los ojos humedecidos pero de felicidad

_Estaba pensando en que si tal vez tú querrías venir conmigo pero… veo que eres feliz aquí

_Y… tienes razón me gusta estar aquí te lo agradezco pero de verdad que me quiero quedar aquí_ Tyson solo dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

_Como te lo dije respetare la decisión que vayas a tomar pero vendré a diario te lo prometo_ volvió a darle un abrazo, Tigresa no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad y quien en un momento así_ Por cierto la primera vez que estuviste así de feliz fue cuando…_ Tigresa se sonrojó como ya era de noche apenas se notó pero Tyson no era tonto ni menos sabía muy bien porque se quedó callada_ Es Po verdad… él te gusta…_ le dijo en un tono molestoso y burlón

_ ¿Qué?... Gustarme… Po… pero por… es que es… yo, yo…_ empezó a tartamudear de los nervios

_HA ¡GANÉ! Lo sabía

_Yo no dije que sí

_Tus palabras no fueron necesarias en lo más mínimo primita de hecho todo lo contrario. ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de la expresión corporal?_ Tigresa abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero no atinó a decir nada solo se quedó callada a fin de cuentas_ Tal vez tú no lo veas pero en tú interior eso es lo que siento por él

_Eso crees

_Rara vez me equivoco en estas cosas

_Me doy cuenta pero ¿Cómo haces eso?

_Muchas cosas es mejor no saber cómo pasan créeme_ dijo bajando la mirada con una expresión sospechosa. Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la cocina_ Pero fuera de eso aun así mañana tengo que volver a casa, de verdad no me puedo quedar aquí todo el día recuerda él porque vine

_Cierto_ dijo Tigresa decepcionada_ Pero volverás ¿verdad?

_Claro_ dijo Tyson un poco distraído pero con una sonrisa_ Ah por cierto

_ ¿Qué?

_Todavía no terminamos de cenar, me sacaste, llevo 4 días sin comer ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

_ ¿¡4 días!? Bien no te are perder tu tiempo, que no sea que te vayas a comer a alguno de nosotros_ dijo ella en un tono burlón

_Ha, ha, ha que graciosa_ dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba seriamente a su prima_ Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina sin argumentar palabra alguna, casi toda la cena todos permanecieron callados, bueno **durante **la cenadicho claro está

_Tyson ¿por qué viniste hacia aquí en valle de la paz?_ curiosea Mono

_Bueno no sé si ya dije…

_No, no, no, ya nos habías contado lo del Chacal ese pero en general_ dijo Mono, Tyson no comprendía lo que Mono quería decir _"¿En general?"_ pensó Tyson confundido

_No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres Mono?

_Bueno ya nos contaste sobre ese tal Jason pero… Que tienen en especial esas armas, tienen algún súper poder especial o algo haha_ río Mono pero probablemente estuviera hablando de un tema real por más que él no se diera cuenta, Tyson bajó la cabeza y llevó atrás la orejas eh hizo todo lo que pudo por esquivar su mirada, eso dio la respuesta

_De verdad tienen un súper poder esas armas_ dijo Mantis sorprendido

_Bueno… algo por el estilo_ contesto rascándose la nuca

_De verdad que eres malo ocultando cosas Tyson_ dijo Tigresa mirándolo seria

_¡HAAASH! ESTA bbbien, sí, esas armas sí tienen poderes especiales pero solo estos guantes y este collar me pertenecen el resto son de mis amigos_ dijo un poco molesto, no le gustaba que lo atraparan

_ ¿Cómo son tus amigos?

_... Te diría que nos parecemos ÚNICAMMENTE en genética yyy… en nada más

_A que te refieres con "parecidos en genética"_ Pregunto Grulla

_Bueno pues que todo somos felinos… de hecho es gracioso pero… yo junto, Matt que es un León, Spar un Leopardo y James un Jaguar, nacimos el mismo día del mismo mes del mismo año las chicas igual pero son un año menor

_Eso es un poco raro

_No… es cosa del destino, quien sabe, debe haber una razón importante… el destino a veces hace que cualquier cosa parezca normal

_Tiene razón_ afirmó el maestro Víbora

_Y tus "amigas"…_ Mono se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse del comentario de Mantis

_De verdad que ellas solo son amigas comparado con el resto de las chicas que viven en la aldea. No me dejan en paz ni a mí, ni James, ni y Matt

_Demasiado guapos para ser verdad_ susurro Mantis que estaba sobre el hombro de Grulla

_Podría decirse_ dijo Tyson jugando con sus palillos_ Ah y mis amigas son… Zendeya u como yo la llamo Zidi una Guepardo, Narcisa o Cece una Puma, Vitani una Lince yy…_Tyson solto un suspiro antes de nombrar a su última "amiga"_... Bella

_Supongo que su nombre concuerda con lo que piensas de ella_ dijo Mono, Tyson solo lo golpeo con su codo en el brazo y lo miró un poco molesto por su comentario

_Esa chica te gusta_ Pregunto Tigresa

_Al menos yo no lo voy a ocultarlo como alguien más, SÍ me gusta_ dijo en voz baja

_ ¿Qué animal es?_ le repitió

_Una pantera… Hay algo que te puedo garantizar de todos mis viajes jamás vi un animal con un pelaje tan… profundamente negro como el de ella

_Alto… te gusta un animal de especie diferente_ dijo Mono perplejo

_Sí ¿Y?_ le contesto Tyson como si nada importara

_No es un poco raro

_No, antes de que mi abuela perdiera la cordura me dijo que 10 años de diferencia en edad es el único límite para enamorarse… Y ella es un año menor así que ¿Por qué no?_ Mantis y Mono se miraron un poco sorprendidos por el cometario del tigre mientras Po, Tigresa, Víbora y Grulla sonreían, Mono, Mantis y Tyson pudieron notar esa sonrisa en los cuatro, simularon que nunca vieron nada. Tyson ya estaba muy somnoliento por primera vez en cuatro días comió y todavía no había dormido, no había dormido en 5 días

_Oye Tyson estas bien, te ves cansado_ dijo Po que podía notar las ojeras de Tyson y sus ojos estaba entrecerrados, cada vez sus parpados parecían más pesados_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

_No lo sé, 4… o 5 días_ dijo somnoliento

_ ¡5 DÍAS!_ dijeron en coro

_ Podrían ser 4

_Moriría de no dormir tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?_ dijo Mantis sorprendido

_Yo que se_ dijo sin mucha importancia, terminada esta frase Tyson bostezó, dejando ver una larga hilera de colmillos, los caninos de enfrente medían casi 6 cm de largo con unas puntas muy afiladas, como si fueran navajas incrustadas en la boca solo que estas navajas eran naturales, blancas a más no poder, indudablemente eran mucho más largos que los dientes de Tigresa

_Que… colmillos tan grandes tienes_ dijo Po un poco asustado

_Son para comerte mejor_ dijo en broma

_¿QUÉ?_ dijeron el resto de los furiosos

_Hahahahaha es un chiste no voy a comerte estoy bromeando_ rió como si nada los furiosos y Po suspiraron aliviados

_Por un minuto… pensé que hablabas en serio_ dijo Po llevándose la pata al pecho por el susto

_Po yo nunca hablaría enserio con eso, sé que apenas te conocí, sé que apenas los conocía todos hoy nada más, pero siento como si los hubiera conocido siempre… Oye de verdad ya estoy muy cansado ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

_Fuera de nuestras habitaciones, donde quieras_ dijo Grulla levantándose de la mesa, Tigresa puso su cola frente a las patas de Grulla haciendo que tropezara apropósito_ ¡Au! Oye

_Perdón_ fingiendo su disculpa_ Si quieres duerme en las habitaciones para huéspedes, si quieres te muestro dónde están

_Gracias prima, de verdad que la mayor parte de las veces me duermo como a las 3 y algo de la mañana pero si no llego a casa mañana temprano soy gato muerto

_ ¿Por qué?_ rió un poco nervioso Mono

_Bueno como Matt me conoce desde que tengo memoria siempre me consideró como su hermano y mejor amigo, siempre está pendiente de lo que hago, se va a desesperar si no estoy en casa mañana temprano, es muy paranoico es muy probable que llame a la guardia real y que ponga patrullas a toda hora con tal de encontrarme_ dijo mientras paseaba su mirada por el techo

_Eso es ser un gran amigo_ dijo Víbora sonriendo al tigre

_Ya lo creo

**Por otro lado a unos 29 km del palacio de Jade**

_Pero que torpe eres Jason, con esas armas pudimos haber obtenido un poder indiscutible y haber derrotado a esa manga de malditos gato_ dijo una figura encapuchada en negro

_Lo… Lo lamento mi señor…_ dijo Jason haciendo una reverencia apenado

_ ¡Ya lárgate!_ le grito, fue tan alto el grito que retumbo por toda la sala con un viento tan fuerte que obligó a Jason a retroceder, Jason inmediatamente salió de la sala con la mirada baja sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo

_Tranquilo_ dijo un lobo poniendo su pata en su hombro_ Se esforzó

_Sí, claro_ le respondió este en tono sarcástico_ Estos perros flojos, domésticos no me han sido útiles en lo más mínimo Jake, la últimas vez que estuvimos más cerca de aniquilar a esos gatos fu cuando yo salí de aquí… Felinos… los aborrezco, no merecen existir NINGUNO DE ELLOS, no ganamos nada hoy Tyson una vez más escapo, tigre desgraciado, en especial los tigres son a los que más odio a él y a Matt, ¿¡Cómo demonios puede un felino llevar el título de rey!? Es ridículo_ dijo golpeando la pared tan fuerte que la quebró

_Tal vez pero… no debes olvidar algo muy importante… Ellos no tienen idea de nuestra ubicación, en tanto no lo sepan todos nuestros planes estarán a salvo

_Eso me recuerda manda a los lobos a patrullar, Tyson lógicamente no llegara a casa hoy, y estaba un poco lejos, hacia valle de la paz no debe estar lejos de ahí

_Tiene idea de que gato importante habita ahí por así decírselo ¿verdad?_ dijo Jake el lobo preocupado

_Claro que lo sé no soy idiota…

_Y si la encuentran

_Es un felino también ¿no?

_Pues sí

_Solo mátenla… Eso me recuerda dudo mucho que Tyson no se dé cuenta a simple vista que ella es su prima, algo que no puedo negar es que ese gato rayado es astuto y listo lo sabrá y eso puede ser malo

_Es verdad los dos herederos del tigre, los problemas que nos causó ese vendito animal a los caninos hace tanto

_Tú no sabes de eso Jake ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos estuvo ahí aquella vez, yo pude haber sido un niño pero eso es algo que jamás olvidare_ el lobo puso una mueca de tristeza pero se recuperó rápido, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero…_Todavía no he dicho que te retiraras Jake

_ ¿De que más quiere hablar?

_ Tú y Julie se arriesgaron mucho en realidad al ir hoy con la manada de lobos a valle de la paz y escapar de tal manera

_ ¿Cierto? Cierto… pero sabe que a mí y a Julie esas cosas jamás nos han preocupado como si esos ni a ninguno de nosotros, somos demasiado fuertes para esos imbéciles de los 5 furiosos

_Si quieres tenerles piedad a ellos bien pero a la gata no, te quedo claro, todo aquel que no mate a un felino al verlo servirá de alimento para tiburones Jake, podrás ser el mejor de todo mi ejercito pero no eres más que otro recluta, si no haces lo que digo, tu no serás la acepción, te quedó claro_ Jake se quedó callado un segundo pero al final asintió a las palabras de su jefe_ Te digo una última cosa… No tiene mucho sentido que sepan dónde está Darckar y que no sepan dónde está nuestra guarida. En Darckar hay muchas más cosas que en este lugar

_Puede que tenga razón… pero usted sabe que ningún felino ha entrado a ese lugar y salido de ahí con vida es por eso que no se atreven a acercarse

_Es verdad ni siquiera el padre de Tyson lo logró ni los padres de…

_Los padres de la maestra Tigresa_ completó un Zorro blanco que salió detrás de las cortinas rotas que cubrían la puerta

_Si los tíos de Tyson. Fueron en verdad muy tontos al pensar que podría sacar algo de ahí, nadie puede, si no es uno de los nuestros_ dijo una Coyote que venía detrás del zorro

_Camil, George ¿Quién les dio permiso de meterse?_ dijo Jake indignado

_Tranquilo Jakie, los problemas de alguien aquí son los problemas de todos… Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Lo olvidas?_ molesto la Coyote

_Camil, George, que bueno que estén aquí, quieren llamar al resto de mi mejor grupo… Tengo un trabajo para ustedes…

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer el fic de mi hermana, y por favor dejen Reviews y comentarios positivos**. **Hasta el siguiente capitulo, adiós.**

**P.d.: no le digan a Purrs; sera nuestro secreto, ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

**P: CHORE MEOWLODY. Mi fic, yo subo las cosas, no me entrometo en lo tuyo… casi nunca, VOS NO TE METAS EN LO MÍO**

**M: ha, ha, justo por que sabía que te iba a molestar Purrs…**

**P: Pero que gran hermana gemela ¿No creen? Bueno en ves de discutir con mi boba, tarada y molesta hermana (M: ¡EY!) les dejo mi fic… **

**Capitulo4: En el pasado**

Una nueva mañana se asomaba por valle de la paz y en el palacio de Jade. Tigresa no podía esperar a que sonara el gong para levantarse, había preguntas que Tyson aún no le había contestado, apenas el primer rayo de sol toco su ventana rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaban las habitaciones de huéspedes donde se supone que Tyson debería estar.

Tigresa abrió la puerta esperando hallar a su primo dormido a haciendo algo pero no estaba ahí ni, bajó la mirada un poco triste pero antes de irse vio una nota sobre la almohada, escrita con caracteres chinos que significaban "Cuidado", Tigresa no tenía idea de lo que significaba hasta que…

_AAAAHHHH_ Tigresa gritó, Tyson al parecer estaba en el techo de la habitación esperando el momento justo para tomarla de sorpresa, Tigresa lo empujó hacia la pared, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, de verdad se había llevado un susto, por otro lado Tyson se puso a reír a carcajadas, no parecía poder parar ya hasta lagrimeaba de tanto que se reía

_HAHAHAHAHA DEVISTE HABER VISTO TU CARA HAHAHA. ERA COMO SI HUBIERAS VISTO UN FANTASMA O UN MONSTRUO HAHAHAHAHAHA_ Tigresa estaba verdaderamente enojada nadie antes le había hecho algo parecido pero debía acostumbrarse

_Lo vi…. ¡Eres un maldito!_ se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a golpearlo pero Tyson era muy astuto, antes de que Tigresa lograra hacer cualquier cosa Tyson esquivó su puño luego con un brazo la agarro de la espalda y con su otra mano le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Rápidamente se zafó perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso_ Eso no fue divertido_ dijo molesta. Se sentía como una niñita de 8 años peleándose con su hermano mayor por una muñeca

_Si lo fue. Vamos aprende a divertirte admite que sí fue gracioso_ dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, luego le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse_ Por lo menos agradece que solo era yo_ dijo todavía riendo un poco. Tigresa le tomo su pata para levantarse pero miró un poco extrañado _"a que se refiere con agradece que solo era yo"_

_Oye a que te refieres con "agradece que solo era yo"_ le dijo

_Por Spar… Es el maestro de las trampas y bromas es muy ágil y astuto por más tonto y molesto que parezca. Siempre consigue sacarnos de quicio a todos de una u otra manera, si hubiera sido él créeme que lo mínimo iba ser que el techo se te cayera encima_ dijo mientras salía de la habitación y Tigresa lo seguía

_Espera, ¿a dónde vas?_ dijo Tigresa

_A casa. Ya te lo había dicho ayer no te acuerdas_ se detuvo un rato para mirarla a los ojos y responderle

_Por que no te quedas a desayunar y luego te vas mientras tanto por favor_ le insistía. Tigresa rara vez ponía la carita de gatito tierno pero lo hizo para hacer que sé que cediera

_No, la carita noooooo ¡Está bien! me quedaré pero solo hasta que termine el desayuno_ finalmente se dirigieron a la cocina esperando a que vinieran los demás furiosos quienes no tardaron demasiado

_Vaya veo que se adelantaron_ dijo Mantis saltando del hombro de Mono y sentándose en su habitual lugar

_Bien yo ya empiezo a preparar el desayuno_ dijo Po tomando la cuchara

_ ¿Todas las mañanas desayunan fideos también?_ preguntó Tyson

_Sí ¿por qué?_ le pregunto Tigresa

_No por nada

_Y tú que comes en el desayuno_ le pregunto Mono

_Fruta, normalmente_ dijo muy relajado, es increíble que para no haber no dormido durante 4 días se despertara como si nada

Todos se quedaron callados por un buen rato mientras Po termino de preparar el desayuno y se los entregó a sus amigos hasta que

_Tyson…_ lo llamó tigresa

_Si

_Quería preguntarte algo desde ayer pero no pude hacerlo. Tu estas al tanto de mis padres biológicos ¿verdad?… sé que lo sabes estoy muy seguro de eso_ Tyson solo bajo la mirada sin expresión, lo que Tigresa le estaba preguntando no era un tema sencillo, nada que fuese fácil de tocar, además estaba juntado con algo que se supone que no debía comentar. Se llevó la mano al entrecejo y cerro fuerte los ojos como si de repente lo invadiera un dolor, separo su plato y dejo caer su cuchara poniendo ambos brazos en la mesa

_Primero que nada y que te quede esto bien claro Tigresa, porque es muy, muy importante, tienes en cuenta que… no es sencillo lo que me estas preguntando ¿verdad?_ Tigresa asintió débilmente pero lo hizo_ Esto no es fácil, está juntado con un tema que prohibieron bajo todo motivo comentar. Como grandes héroes de China que son ustedes supongo que no habrá problema pero… No se lo contaran a nadie más de acuerdo, se supone que nadie lo tiene que saberlo

_Prometido_ dijeron todos lo furiosos

_Bien… Esto tiene que ver con un antiguo pasado que es de naturaleza. Es de la enemistad entre la raza felina y la raza canina. Mucha gente decía que no nos llevábamos bien… Por naturaleza. Bueno en realidad no es por eso. Hace muchos años de hecho los caninos y los felinos dicen que se llevaban bien de hecho pero habían otros que no pensaban lo mismo, pensaban que los únicos dignos eran los caninos muchos pensaba "¿Por qué una tediosa raza de animales orejones, bigotudos y holgazanes merecen tener más que nosotros?" claro que no nos quedamos cruzados de brazos así empezó una pelea, con el paso de los años se iban apartado y nunca más se acercaron cuando llegó a un límite. Hace unos 34 años se construyó un lugar hecho por los caninos, llamado Darckar, un lugar horrible donde se llevan a niños inocentes, a los niños pobres, los huérfanos o niños que sean hijos de personas importantes con información valiosa, también llevan hasta a adultos decrépitos ahí, de la raza felina o cualquier raza, nadie sabe exactamente lo que le hacen a la gente ahí solo que los torturan de una manera horrible, cuando salen de ahí después de varios meses ya no eres el mismo, conocí yo a uno era un oso pardo; todo el rato estaba triste su pelaje se palideció cambio a un color más gris y deprimente, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, temblaba como si hubiera estado días bajo la nieve con ojeras y una cara de caballo horrible, parecía un zombi. Muchas personas intentaron sacar a sus hijos de ese lugar, a sus amigos o a sus familiares, muchos otros también intentaron destruir ese lugar, pero todo aquel que entra a esa zona no regresa jamás, el líder de ellos es un enorme perro negro, al que todos llaman perro simplemente, se dice que él fue responsable de todo lo que les haya pasado a esas personas, es un desalmado asesino, enfermo y un psicópata. Tus padres fueron unos de los muchos que intentaron destruir ese lugar pero como dije todo aquel que entra ahí nunca sale, Perro encargó que tenían que llevarte a ti allá pero mis padres para evitar que te encontraran, te llevaron muy lejos de ahí en un orfanato. De tener otra opción no te habrían dejado allí, era un lugar en el que sabían que jamás te encontrarían y nosotros salimos de aquí de China en Siberia para que no me encontraran a mí tampoco, pero ellos eran muy listos, quizás demasiado, mi padre trato de convencer a perro de que tú ya habías muerto para que no hubiera que buscar, él fingió creerle pero no se tragó por desgracia, tal vez nunca te hayan visto pero saben que existes y con eso para ellos es suficiente_ Tigresa se quedó petrificada por escuchar todo eso, sus padres ya estaban muertos pero al menos ya sabían quién los mató

_ ¿Qué paso con ese tal perro?_ pregunto con cierta mirada furiosa

_Nadie lo sabe, muchos dicen que falleció pero eso a mí no me convence… no… estoy segura de que sigue vivo. Tienen una guarida secreta solo que no se en dónde está. Nadie lo sabe. La razón por la que nosotros no te llevamos con nosotros a Siberia fue porque cuando regresamos ellos estaban vigilando como siempre, si te veían pues… Tú eres una parte muy importante de todo esto así como mis amigos ellos también tienen bisabuelos que fueron de los soldados más valientes en esa guerra, y grandes héroes en otros países, hace mucho que los mejores reclutas de Perro llevan persiguiéndonos, Jason en uno por ejemplo. Se dice que el bisnieto del original el tigre que serías tú junto al guerrero más poderoso de China que me imagino es Po podrían vencerlos, es una profecía muy vieja no sé si es real solo que muchos confían en ella

_O sea que Po y Tigresa están destinados a destruir a ese perro_ confirmó Mono

_No es solo un perro Mono, es muy poderoso más de lo que asemeja podría levantar una montaña con un pulgar, solo por así decirlo no hablo en serio pero, Jason quería llevarse esto porque son armas muy poderosas y peligrosas si están en manos equivocadas… Perro siempre pensó que era yo el heredero del tigre pero no soy yo eres tú, esperan el momento apropiado para encontrarte y…

_Matarme_ completó Tigresa en tono serio

_Sí_ dijo Tyson agachando la cabeza_ Harán cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarlos. Él sabe perfectamente que todos ustedes son un riesgo para su misión, si es necesario matar a toda China para ello, lo harán, son muy capaces, quieren encontrarte a ti, a Po, a ustedes, a mis amigos y a mi en un solo lugar para liquidarnos a todos. Pero ellos no saben que estamos aquí

_Sabes ahora que me acuerdo de perros recuerdo que ayer estuvimos peleando con esos lobos me sorprende todavía que fueran tan poco_ dijo Grulla, Tyson quien tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa bajo su mentón, al escuchar lo que dijo Grulla giró sus orejas hacia él, abrió bien grandes los ojos con una cara de preocupación

_Espera… Dos de esos lobos eran un lobo macho gris azuloso con la parte baja de un tono amarillento blanco alto y una loba de pelaje gris oscuro

_Sí_ asintió Grulla_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ Tyson se quedó paralizado sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par se lo notaba bastante tenso y preocupado

_Jake y Julie…_ susurro_ Ellos ya saben que estoy aquí, saben que, estas aquí_ volteó a ver a Tigresa muy nervioso

_ ¿De qué hablas ahora Tyson?_ le pregunto Tigresa impaciente

_Los PERROS SABEN QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ, de seguro están en camino_ dijo alterado

_Los detendremos_ dijo Po relajado

_No es como cualquier manada de lobos bandidos que hayan enfrentado, estos son mucho más fuerte, hasta para mi es difícil, si te encuentran te mataran tienen que salir de aquí

_No dejaremos que destruyan el valle_ dijo Mantis enojado

_Ellos no quieren destruir su valle ni nada de lo que los aldeanos tengan, lo que quieren es a ustedes. Si son una amenaza para su plan los asesinaran a cualquier costo, tienen que salir de aquí todos ustedes

_ ¿Pero a dónde iremos?_ dijo Víbora preocupada pero antes de que Tyson contestara vino el maestro Shifu…

_Tyson

_ ¿Si Maestro Shifu?

_Alguien aquí te busca_ dijo el maestro Shifu, detrás de él salió una guepardo que parecía que Tyson conocía

_ ¿Zendaya?_ dijo sobresaltado por la sorpresa_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Hola_ saludo Zendaya a los 5 furiosos con una sonrisa, Tyson todavía la miraba confundido, mientras Mono la miraba con cara de bobo por la gran belleza de la felina_ Vine a buscarte

_Eso no explica cómo me encontraste

_Desde el punto de partida de ayer seguí el olor a quemado. Matt se impaciento no durmió en toda la noche se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana para que saliéramos a buscarte, no quiso esperar al medio día_ Tyson puso su cara en la mesa de golpe y empezó a golpearse una y otra vez

_Me destripara cuando lleguemos allá_ dijo llevándose la pata a la frente

_Hmhm… No vas a tener que esperar a llegar al palacio_ dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos

_A que te refieres con…

_La nariz de Cece nos guió hasta aquí, después nos separamos en distintas direcciones del pueblo llegamos aquí hace 5 minutos máximo. Este es el primer lugar donde busco y te encontré_ rió

_Sí que lo hiciste, por cierto: Chicos ella es Zendaya o Zidi y Zidi… bueno tú ya sabes quienes son ellos

_Sí, y si no me equivoco: Mantis, Grulla, Mono, Víbora, Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón: Po

_Sabelotodo_ dijo Tyson fingiendo toser en eso Zendaya le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza_ Bueno yo… Zendaya puedo hablar contigo unos segundos_ recobrando su preocupación Zendaya abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero Tyson no le dio tiempo; la tomo del brazo y la llevó al pasillo

Mientras tanto Po se quedaba pensando en algunas palabras que dijo Tyson entre ayer y esa mañana _"Al menos yo no lo voy a ocultarlo como alguien más._ _Si te encuentran te mataran tienes que salir de aquí" _Po miraba la mesa sin expresión alguna su mirada se perdió en la mesa pensando en muchas de aquellas palabras Pero… A qué se refería con "Al menos yo no voy a ocultarlo como alguien más", será que ella le estaba ocultando algo de sus sentimientos, un sentimiento muy profundo que ella no había tenido antes por nadie más, ¿era ese sentimiento? ¿Amor? Era amor lo que ella nunca había sentido por nadie antes, al menos ese amor especial. Se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que Tyson había dicho él y ella podían, NO, Debían hacer eso, era otra misión muy complicada pero le que se debía hacer se debía hacer, y eso de que si la encontraban la iban a matar, Po no podía oír eso, haría lo que fuese por proteger a su mejor amiga, para él, quizás algo más

Después de unos minutos de estar charlando, Zendaya y Tyson regresaron de pasillo, Zendaya mostro aun así una sonrisa muy relajada mientras miraba a Tyson, Tyson también parecía relajado pero sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Descuida Tigresa, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, no hay de qué preocuparse

_Pero lo de esos lobos que Tyson dijo que…

_No te preocupes. Yo y los muchachos ya lo arreglamos todo. Parecía que querían hacer algo. Encontrarnos con ellos sin patearles el trasero es ilegal… Bueno al menos para nosotros

_Que fue lo que les hicieron_ dijo Po sorprendido

_Te soy honesta

_Sí

_Entonces no querrás saber. Bueno Ty le diré a Matt que estas bien, que puede recobrar tranquilamente su compostura y su cordura_ dicho esto Tyson quiso ponerse a reír pero se cubrí la boca

_Bueno yo creo que ya me tengo que…_ Tyson iba a decir ir pero antes que pudiera seguir…

_TYYYYYYYYYYYSSOOOOO_ se oyó un grito afuera, una voz que reconocía a la perfección. Tyson llevo el puño y lo presiono en sus labios con una sonrisa de burla

_Creo que Spar está molesto por que no le hayas devuelto su hacha. CIERTO mi espada_ dijo Zendaya mientras revisaba la bolsa y saco una larga espada con unos símbolos de aire blancos brillantes alrededor de la misma. Los guantes de Tyson tenían en las garras que salían unas marcas de fuego color rojo naranjado metalizado, había algo sospechoso. Esas marcas eran algo que se parecía mucho a algo que ya habían visto antes. Tigresa estaba seguro de que había algo que Tyson aún no le había dicho pero ¿qué era? Había mencionado que las armas que llevaba en la bolsa tenían un poder especial uno que tenía que ver con el brillo de sus ojos y el de aquel misterioso rubí del collar. Un segundo después Grulla y Mono tenían la vista fija en el arma de Zendaya y noto que las marcas blancas metalizadas, el diamante blanco transparente que llevaba la espada en el mango, así también como el diamante blanco que estaba en el lujoso collar de oro que ella llevaba y sus ojos, hicieron lo mismo, solo que en lugar de brillar en rojo brillaron en blanco por unos segundos, solo Grulla curiosamente pudo ver dicho brillo, Tigresa era la única también que había visto brillar los ojos de Tyson aquella vez.

Era curioso que brillaran en blanco ya que los ojos de Zendaya eran de un marrón tan oscuro que parecían completamente negros. El fondo de sus ojos tenía un tono marrón también pero mucho más claro

Grulla abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada. Afortunadamente para él Zendaya no noto su mirada. Ella alzo la bolsa que estaba en el piso como si fuera una pluma y la cargó sobre su hombro

_Bueno yo me llevaré esto. Tú si quieres quédate aquí y trata de no acabar en la cárcel_ dijo apretando los cachetes de Tyson este golpeo su mano haciendo que lo soltara mientras Tigresa lo moraba incrédula

_ ¿Cárcel?_ dijo impactada por lo que había dicho Zendaya

_Ya… había ido a la cárcel un par de veces

_UN PAR_ gritó Zendaya

_Está bien unas… 7 veces

_Ehem_ fingió toser

_Y durante una semana cada vez

_ ¿Y cómo por qué?_ dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos mirándolo un poco molesta

_Problemas con los perros. Bueno yo ya me voy. Antes tengo que asegurarme de que Spar no se haya metido en problemas y si lo hizo encontrarlo claro

_ ¿Cómo lo encontrarías?

_Siguiendo el hedor_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía de la sala

_Tyson_ lo llamó Tigresa antes de que saliera de la cocina

_Si

_Volverás ¿verdad?_ pregunto tímida eh insegura

_Por su puesto. Palabra de felino

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo5: Fuerza salvaje**

A lo lejos del palacio de jade. Los caninos que fueron derrotados por los amigos de Tyson sin embargo no parecían muy tristes o avergonzados de su derrota de hecho todo lo contrario parecían muy felices

_HAAHAHAHAHA esos estúpido gatitos caseros se tragaron todo el acto HAHAHA_ rió Jason

_Estúpidos despistados, de verdad creyeron que nos dejamos ganar tan sencillamente_ dijo Camil entre risas

_Pues no… lo se Matt no tenía cara de convencido con lo que hicimos. Creo que sospechó algo_ dijo un dingo que se encontraba parado

_Si sospecho o no, no hizo de mucho para detenernos ¿o si Zoba?_ dijo una zorra alta

_Crees que no noto tú sonrisita boba de satisfacción Noah. CLARO QUE LO HIZO esa simple expresión tuya puso en peligro toda la operación_ le grito Zoba el dingo

_ YA, muchachos, lo que importa es que no hicieron nada. La pelea fue una distracción perfecta_ dijo Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Y lo más importante Jake, es que ahora tenemos lo que necesitábamos_ dijo perro que salió detrás de las cortinas rasgadas de la puerta trasera con algo entre sus pata

_Hehe la doble hacha de James_ rió George sentado en la mesa junto a Julie la loba negra

_Ahora la pregunta es ¿funciona?_ dijo Perro mirando la doble hacha. Hizo un rápido movimiento de ataque con esta y luego la lanzo hacia la pared agrietándola haciendo un enorme agujero en ella

Perro se notó perplejo y a la vez molesto al parecer lo que quería no le resulto

_Grrrr no lo entiendo debería haber funcionado_ dijo con un tono molesto_ O tal vez_ de un segundo a otro dirigió la mirada a una Hiena que estaba recostada contra la pared, Vienna una de sus mejores "estudiantes". Perro sacó la doble hacha de la pared y se acercó a Vienna_…Vienna quieres intentarlo tú_ dijo entregándole el hacha

Vienna tomo el hacha, la inspecciono por un momento y luego mostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Fijó la vista en una cortina rasgada que estaba sobre la entrada principal y hacia ahí la lanzó

El hacha atravesó la cortina llegando hacia la pared, cuando chocó contra esta se vieron algunas gotas de agua y de la pared empezó a emanar, el hacha cayó al piso, estaba completamente mojada. Vienna se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hacha al tomarla unas gotas siguieron en ella. De un rápido movimiento el agua parecía pegada al arma levitaba por detrás como magia

_Es verdad que solo aquel con la verdadera fuerza en el interior puede controlar el arma correcta_ sonrió perro malicioso con un puño frente a su boca

_Aunque es una verdadera lástima que solo hayamos conseguido esta mi señor_ dijo Vienna

_Pronto llegará el momento en el que tengas que usarla Vienna y solo tú. Recuerden esto es solo el comienzo_ todos empezaron a reír maliciosamente

Mientras en la casa de Tyson y de sus amigos

Él yacía acostado en el techo de su salón de entrenamiento con una gran sonrisa mirando el cielo con algunas nubes. Se sentía bastante feliz de tener una prima, de haber encontrado a un familiar suyo, vivo por su puesto, de seguro estaba tan feliz como Tigresa. Por fin él tendría a alguien personal a quien molestar sin sentirse mal, alguien casi tan fuerte como él, en verdad él era mucho más fuerte pero algo para él ya era algo se levantó dispuesto ir al salón de entrenamiento, de su palacio por su puesto cuando de repente…

_Tyson baja de ahí, quiero hablar contigo_ Tyson se puso en cuatro patas y con mucho cuidado se asomó por las tejas y vio a Matt. Tyson bajó del tejado cayendo de pie frente a Matt. Matt era unos pocos centímetros más alto que él sin contar su voluminosa y bien definida melena negra marrón pelirrojo. Matt tenía una expresión seria pero relajada a la vez

_Oye se de lo que tal vez quieras hablarme hermano. Lamento mucho haberme ausentado de esa manera pero lo puedo explicar…

_No te molestes_ lo interrumpió_ Zendaya ya me lo contó todo

_Bocona_ susurró Tyson entre dientes

_Entiendo que estés feliz y todo por haberla encontrado, pero no por eso dejaras de lado el resto de lo que aquí tienes que hacer. Yo también estaría muy feliz de encontrar a un familiar perdido y…_ dicho esto Matt se quedó en silencio y Tyson pudo notar una tristeza rara vez vista en él pero conocían entre ellos muy bien sus tristes historias

_No pienses en eso Matt tú mismo me lo dijiste muchas veces ya, hay…

_... que dejar el pasado atrás_ dijo Matt dibujando una pequeña sonrisa_ De verdad en momentos relacionados con esto extraño demasiado a papá… Me gustaría saber que está bien. Desearía poder volver a verlo… solo una vez

_Oye_ Tyson puso una pata en el hombro de Matt que seguía con la cabeza baja_ Algún día volverás a verlo ten fe_ Tyson lo miro y lo sonrió_ Bueno algo más que me quería decir hermano_ Matt abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo luego paseo la vista hacia arriba un poco inseguro y cerro de golpe su boca

_Sabes que solo… Olvídalo. Solo decirte que… estoy muy feliz por ti_ Matt se puso derecho y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Tyson, mientras él golpeo su espalda

_Para eso estamos los mejores amigos_ los dos caminaron un poco hasta que

_TYSOOOON, MAAAATTT_ vino gritando James el jaguar desesperado parecía muy preocupado

_James_ dijeron los dos al unísono_ ¿Qué te ocurre?_ dijo solo Tyson esta vez

_Mi… mi doble hacha debí haberla olvidado en la batalla de hoy cuando nos encontramos con los perros_ Matt y Tyson se quedaron boquiabiertos. A Matt hasta la dio un tic en el ojo

_Si sabes que ahora ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que siga ahí verdad_ dijo Spar que estaba curiosamente apoyado en un árbol detrás de Matt y Tyson que al parecer en ningún momento se percataron de su presencia

_Alto_ los detuvo Tyson un segundo_ No notaron algo sospechoso en ellos cuando pelearon hoy

_A decir verdad parecía hasta que se dejaron ganar_ dijo Spar rascándose detrás de la oreja

_Sí no parecían haber dado su mejor esfuerzo. Nuestras peleas suelen ser más agresivas que eso sin agregar que no estabas tú, por su puesto_ continuó James

_Yo vi que Noah sonrió cuando se fueron corriendo, hasta pareció un teatro muy mal practicado. También faltaba Julie, no la vi en ningún momento cerca _ concluyó Matt

Al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos Tyson sacó una importante conclusión. Se dejaron ganar. No iban en ese momento por Tigresa. Ellos sabían que los demás irían por él al palacio. Sabían que llevaría algo para defenderse. Algo como un hacha o una espada. Un arma era más que suficiente. Ahora era cuando podrían tener más ventaja. Ya que la doble hacha de James era muy poderosa

_Tigresa_ dijo Tyson casi paralizado con una voz estrangulada

_ ¿Qué? Tyson ¿a dónde vas? espera_ pero antes de que Spar pudiera terminar de hablar Tyson ya había salido corriendo lejos de su vista

Y en el palacio de Jade

Los furiosos y Po ya avían terminado sus horas de entrenamiento. Tigresa se iba dirigiendo a su habitación cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba

_ ¡Tigresa!_ dijo Po que iba tras ella

_ ¡Oh! Hola Po_ le saludo alegremente_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_No es solo que quería preguntarte… Bueno decirte algo_ dijo Po algo nervioso

_Lo que quieras_ dijo Tigresa acercándose más a él esperando que continuara

_Pero… no aquí_ susurro Po en su oído. Luego llevó a Tigresa hacia el durazno de la sabiduría celestial

_Po antes… Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me querías preguntar ayer_ habló mientras se recostaba por el durazno y se sentaba

_No, no eso… era solo para ayer que teníamos el día libre esto es otra cosa_ Po se sentó al lado de Tigresa y le tomó ambas manos acariciándolas muy suavemente, a Po le encantaba sentir la calidez del pelaje de Tigresa, así como a Tigresa la calidez del pelo de Po

Ante este acto Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y bajó la mirada para que Po no notara como se enrojecía su cara

_Hay algo que te eh querido decir desde la misión en Gongmen…_ Tigresa ya tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a decir. Estaba nerviosa, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y su respiración se empezó a agitarse, pero sin jadear. No podía dejarlo ahí mientras que hablaba tenía que escucharlo dijera lo que dijera_ Tigresa yo…_ pero antes de concluir una vez más sonó el gong de alarma

_...B… Bueno Po supongo que me lo tendrás que decir después_ dijo Tigresa que reacciono al instante que sonó el gong

_"Condenado Gong"_ pensó Po un poco molesto.

De camino a la aldea oeste. Al llegar allá los furiosos y Po se encontraron con una sola Hiena recostada por un árbol jugando con una moneda. Era Vienna, a decir verdad ella parecía prestarle más atención a la moneda con la que estaba jugueteando que a la llegada de los furiosos

_Se tardaron mucho más de lo que imagine… No me imagine que fueran tan lentos en especial tú Mantis_ río Vienna sin dejar de ver la moneda

_ "Esa maldita hiena me llamó lento"_ pensó Mantis furiosos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que_ ¡Alto! Como sabes su nombre_ Mantis era algo orgulloso por el título que llevaba de uno de los más grandes héroes de China pero aun así, esa era una bandida a la que nunca habían visto ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

_Por favor, a ustedes quien no los conoce a demás c que eres bastante orgulloso de tu título ¿o no Mantis?_ se burló y rió maliciosa. Esta vez lanzó la moneda al aire por última vez para luego solo cerrar sus puños y hacerlos tronar_ Te estaba esperando Tigresa… O mejor dicho prima de Tyson_ empezó a fruncir el ceño molesta

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo se dio cuenta de que esa era de segura una de las aprendices de Perro. Y por lo visto no una cualquiera si conocía a Tyson debía venir por ella. Tyson se lo había advertido, le había advertido que tal vez vinieran. Pero que pasó con lo que dijo Zendaya ella había dicho que ya los habían mandado al otro lado del mundo en una batalla hace poco. _"O mintió o esta maldita perra simplemente no se da por vencida"_ pensó Tigresa por Zendaya y esa hiena

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ dijo Po impaciente y molesto, con una mirada enfurecida rara vez vista en él

_Hay pero que modales tan bajos tengo. Soy Vienna. Sabes Tigresa no me extraña de ninguna manera que seas prima de Tyson, pareces tener el mismo carácter terco y bruto y que él… Se nota_ se burló. Esas palabras solo enfurecían a Tigresa, es lo que Vienna quería claro

_ no… lo LLAMES ASÍ_ le gritó enojada por el comentario

_Es cierto es muy poco insulso para lo que él es. Un tarado gatito atigradito y mimado. Y más…. Igual que tú_ empezó a reír sin parar. Tigresa todavía guardaba el impulso por saltarle encima y dejarla sin rostro. A demás quien se creía para hablarles así. Solo era una maldita hiena vagabunda… o ese aspecto era el que tenía pero claramente las apariencias engañan

Po por otro lado. Sabía lo importante que Tyson era para Tigresa. El insultarlo a él y a ella lo hacía enojar aún más de lo que Tigresa estaba

_Eres estudiante de perro_ Tigresa trató de mantener todo su autocontrol para no desfigurar la cara de Vienna

_Hm, es que ese estúpido y tarado gato bocón te lo conto todo ¿cierto? Valla y yo que solía medir a los imbéciles de la escala de uno a los burros… pero tú y tu primo sobrepasaron esa escala_ esa parte Tigresa ya no la aguanto. Los furiosos y Po se empezaron a aproximar pero Tigresa puso sus brazos en frente para que no continuasen

_Atrás… de está maldita zorra me encargo yo_ dijo extendiendo las manos y sacando las garras. Todos sabían muy bien que era mejor obedecer a Tigresa cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta. De lo contrario tal vez despiertes al otro lado del país

_Hiena. Si quieres dile zorra a mi compañera_ de un segundo a otro Tigresa saltó dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Vienna la esquivó como si fuera nada, giro por detrás de ella y le dio un codazo por la espalda tan rápido que Tigresa ni se dio cuenta cuando se movió_ Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer muñequita_ se burló

_Oh claro que no_ Tigresa dio lanzó un puñetazo esta vez aún más rápido, Vienna la frenó con un brazo, y con sus afiladas garras le dio un zarpazo en la cara. Tigresa calló al piso con la mejilla ensangrentada, pero eso aún no era nada podía más y lo sabía

Po quería intervenir en la pelea pero si Tigresa dijo que no se le acercara era mejor esperar, de lo contrario no le volvería a hablar… Por… quizás durante un largo tiempo

Tigresa dio un par de patadas en el aire para patearle en la cara a Vienna, pero no consiguió más que patear aire, antes de que se diera cuenta Vienna ya estaba detrás de ella y le dio otro zarpazo en la espalda

_ ¿Vas a empezar ya o qué? Esto para mi es menos que un calentamiento_ dijo parad tranquilamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Tigresa ya estaba harta de ella. Lanzó un golpe hacia su cara, Vienna lo esquivó con facilidad solo moviendo su cabeza unos cm. Aprovecho que el brazo de Tigresa estaba justo frente a ella y la mordió muy profundamente. Vienna era muy fuerte con solo su mandíbula jaló a Tigresa con sus colmillos y la hecho hacia un lado. Tigresa calló y le costó mucho incorporarse, Vienna era indudablemente rápida, ágil y muy agresiva. Ya tenía su pata herida pero no dejó la batalla ahí

Cuando se incorporó rápidamente lanzó una patada hacia el estómago de Vienna, Ella una vez más la esquivó moviéndose unos insignificantes cm. De repente para Vienna todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y ella normal le dio una patada rápida en el rostro a Tigresa

Una vez más Tigresa calló al piso, Vienna ya no quiso seguir con jueguitos infantiles, no esperó a que se incorporara del todo. Rápidamente salto hacia ella y con su enorme mandíbula y afilados colmillos la mordió por el vientre. Llevó sus mandíbulas hasta su pierna izquierda y la arrojó hacia un lado. Esta vez ya era claro que ya no se podría levantar y los furiosos se dieron cuenta de ello

Po fue el primero en reaccionar. Si se enojara o no con ella. Había escuchado lo que Tyson había dicho aquella vez. Ellos harían de todo para matarla y él no dejaría que eso ocurriera, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga

Po arremetió contra Vienna, ella lo detuvo con un brazo, le dio un rodillazo en la barriga haciendo que Po se agache aprovechó eso y le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendo que este callera al piso rápidamente. Vienna se agacho y susurro a Po en el oído

_Menudo Guerrero Dragón_ luego le dio un zarpazo en el brazo y lo pateo haciendo que este se moviera unos 2 metros y callera nuevamente boca arriba. Tigresa no podía moverse el dolor de las mordeduras y zarpazos eran inmensos. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande. Sus heridas eran profundas y estaban desagrado aunque no tanto, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Po tirado inconsciente. Ella quería levantarse y darle su merecido a esa maldita hiena pero el dolor esta vez le había ganado. No quería… ¡NO! No es que no quería no podía ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. Cuando se recuperara sin duda la haría pedazos

Por otro lado Po se sentía como un inútil. Tigresa había dado esfuerzos para acabar con Vienna, y Vienna acabó a Po de un par de movimientos sin gran esfuerzo. La había fallado y lo sabía. No soportaba verla así… Mal herida quería levantarse pero el arañazo que le había hecho Vienna en el brazo era profundo, más el peso de su cuerpo, con solo 3 patas no conseguiría levantarse. No había nada que pudiera hacer

Antes de que Po y Tigresa se dieran cuenta. Los demás furiosos también estaban tirados en el piso en sus mismas condiciones, aunque no tan mal heridos como ellos dos

_Bueno que les parece a ustedes 2 si terminamos de una con esto_ Vienna llevó su mano a su espalda y sacó la doble hacha de James. Tigresa vio la marca metalizada y brillante de color azul Nilo que tenía aquella hacha

_ "Debe pertenecer a alguno de los amigos de Tyson"_ pensó. Po vio como Vienna estaba a punto de dejar caer el hacha encima de Tigresa. Intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos levantarse pero le costaba. Era curioso pero aquel zarpazo que Vienna le había pegado lo dejó un poco más débil, sentía los brazos humedecidos y que le temblaban las rodillas al intentar pararse. Trataba de incorporarse pero no lo lograba, estaba demasiado débil, no podía por mucho que quisiera y Tigresa ni se esforzó en detenerla

Cuando Vienna estaba a punto de tirar el hacha sobre Tigresa alguien le saltó encima

_T… Tyson_ dijo Vienna aterrada_ ¿Quée…

_Ni lo intentes maldita hiena_ gruño Tyson_ Para la próxima lo pensaras mejor ¿verdad?_ Vienna puso ambas patas traseras en el estómago de Tyson y lo empujó haciendo que choque contra un árbol y callera al piso. Pero Tyson era mucho más que ella rápidamente giro en el piso y se puso en cuatro patas, erizando los pelos y llevando las orejas hacia adelante mostrando los largos y afilados colmillos. Vienna hizo lo mismo, pero un tigre es mucho más intimidador que una hiena

Vienna se lanzó molesta contra Tyson, Tyson la esquivo y le dio el mismo zarpazo por la cara

_Lárgate de aquí idiota arruinas el momento_ grito enfurecida mientras se sobaba la mejilla que le sangraba

_Un montón de simples palabras de una estúpida perra no funcionan conmigo Vienna. No me iré de aquí ni aunque mi arranques las piernas_ dijo y termino con un gruñido

_No es mala la idea_ Vienna salto hacia Tyson y lo mordió por la columna. Tyson le arañó el brazo, luego con la otra pata libre encarno sus largas y afiladas garras negras en el hombro de Vienna, en eso ella lo soltó, Tyson aprovechó eso y por detrás del cuello en la nuca, la agarró con la mandíbula y la arrojo hacia un costado como un peluche de morder. Vienna se incorporó y se agarró el hombro donde Tyson clavó sus garras, le ardía, un quemadura como si lava ardiendo estuviera sobre su hombro, había una explicación para ello. Explicación que ella conocía pero si se quedaba ahí no llegaría a nada Tyson era mucho, pero mucho más fuerte, ágil y veloz que ella, fuerte sobre todo, también agresivo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría si se quedaba a seguir combatiendo con él, moriría ella y no ganaría nada. Tomo el hacha de James y se rajó sin nada más. Tyson no hizo esfuerzo por perseguirla había ya otra cosa que debía atender

_ ¡Tigresa!_ Tyson corrió desesperado donde ella estaba, se encontraba inconsciente pero seguía bien. Se aseguró de que todos los demás furiosos y Po también estuvieran bien. Tenía que llevarlos a todos a una enfermería y rápido. Tyson podía alzar más de una tonelada de peso sobre él, era verdaderamente fuerte, pero era complicado llevarlos a todos ellos a un lugar. Todos tenían heridas, tanto arañazos como mordeduras, estando expuestos dichas heridas podrían infectarse. No podía hacerlo todo solo… Solo porque él creía que estaba solo

_ ¡TYSON!_ gritó una voz reconocible detrás

_Matt ayúdame_ Tyson rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo jalo del brazo llevándolo a donde estaban los guerreros caídos

_ ¿Qué demonios…

_Fue Vienna ayúdame a llevarlos a la enfermería en el palacio de Jade_ Matt alzo la mirada al escuchar que debían llevarlos hasta el palacio. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par incrédulo

_Y quieres que los llevemos… hasta… allá_ dijo mostrándose incrédulo ante Tyson

_Tienes alguna mejor idea genio_ gruño Tyson. Matt solo bajó la mirada y levantó en su espalda a Grulla y Víbora mientras Tyson se encargaba de Po

_No vamos a poder llevarlos a todos_ dijo Tyson tambaleándose por el gran peso de Po aunque ya habían levantado cosas mucho más pesadas el espeso pelaje de Po era una distracción tierna_ Carajo es mucho más difícil llevarlo es tan… tan… esponjoso y dan ganas de abrazarlo_ resoplo molesto

_Matt, Tyson_ gritaron 2 voces que venían de donde salió Matt

_ ¿¡Zendaya, Bella!? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?_ Matt estaba sorprendido no recordaba haberlas invitado a la fiesta

_Nunca pueden solos con cualquier cosa_ dijo Bella burlona

_Imaginamos que esta vez no sería la excepción

_ ¡HAY! Está bien. Bella tu llévate a Tigresa y Zendaya tú carga a Mono y Mantis_ las 2 felinas obedecieron sin chistar las ordenes de Tyson y los llevaron al palacio

Pero más tarde en la guarida de los caninos

_ES INDIGNANTE QUE HAYAS PERDIDO VIENNA_ le gritó Perro

_Todo iba a la perfección a este paso ella ya no existiría de no ser por ese maldito canalla de Tyson_ se excusó.

Perro empezó a recapacitar lo que pasaba. Lo que sus aprendices les decían. Estaba claro. A quien ellos buscaban eran a los furiosos y al guerrero Dragón, ellos eran los que estaban destinados a acabar con la tiranía que ellos tenían, los felinos eran lo de menos, pero eran un estorbo en su operación. Tenían que eliminarlos del camino, pero estaba muy claro que ellos eran más fuertes y tenían más práctica. Mientras ellos estuvieran en el camino no llegarían a nada. Perro confiaba mucho en sus alumnos sabían que eran más capaces que los furiosos y que el Guerrero Dragón pero no más que los felinos.

Tenían tiempo. Tenían que ir paso por paso y con mucho cuidado si querían llegar a cumplir sus objetivos. Para empezar mejorar sus técnicas, luego recobrar al menos tres armas más, deshacerse de los felinos, después acabar con el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 furiosos y finalmente la conquista de China

Perro mostró una sonrisa malévola y de satisfacción cosa que notaron todos sus alumnos

_Amm… ¿maestro?_ llamó Julie a su líder extrañada por esa mirada

_Oigan… conozco esa mirada… Tiene un plan maestro_ dijo Jake parado alado de Perro sonriendo al ver aquella sonrisa

_Así es Jake… la fuerza salvaje claramente funciona con los furiosos y con ese estúpido y regordete panda, no tienen idea de lo que presenciaron hoy. Un poco de kung fu con el brutal toque de la fuerza salvaje. Por el momento no saldrán de aquí. Se quedarán y practicaran hasta que las cosas salgan mejor luego acabaremos con los felinos. Nuestro ataque tendrá tanta furia… que el terror será fácil de notar en sus corazones. Al final no quedara ninguno, todos recibirán un castigo brutal. Si es necesario destruiremos todo valle de la paz, llevaremos a Darckar a los niños que sean necesarios. Si esa dichosa raza de animales no se entrega torturaremos a los niños, de manera que les dolerá más a ellos que a los niños. Si nos quieren combatir que lo intenten, o ellos o los furiosos, solo conseguirán empeorarlo TODO_ Perro tomo una daga que estaba en la mesa y lo sostuvo como si fuera a acuchillar a alguien_ Al final todos ellos morirán los dejaremos maltrechos… y destrozados_ Perro clavo con fuerza la daga en la mesa, de tal fuerza que la atravesó. Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas malignamente

_Empezaremos mañana… Sera nuestro primer paso… para la destrucción de toda China…

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo6: Integrándose**

**Hola a todos... les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Son los mejores. Solo quiero avisarles que no esperen el final, todavía falta mucho de verdad. Va a ser un poco largo pero bueno... Muchos de ustedes me dijeron que es mejor así acá les dejo el próximo capitulo**

Tigresa se encontraba en su cama, inconsciente después de la batalla con Vienna. Tenía heridas y mordeduras por varias partes de su cuerpo. Había sido una pelea verdaderamente fiera y salvaje. Algo que jamás había presenciado en todos sus años de practica de Kung fu. Ya para peor eso no era lo peor. En el tiempo que estaba inconsciente tuvo una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla. Aquello mismo que Perro había dicho en su guarida. Pero en sus sueños todo se veía mucho peor

En el sueño de Tigresa

_Ella podía ver algo como lo que les hacían a los niños. Al principio nada parecía ir mal. Nada parecía en realidad como Tyson había dicho que era. Recordaba que él le había dicho que torturaban a los niños pero aquellos no parecían tratarlos mal. De un momento a otro ella estaba viendo por fuera del lugar. Estaban en una tierra oscura el cielo parecía de un color purpura oscuro más que azul. Al entrar vio que un lobo y un par de lobas llevaban a un niño gatito a una sala. En la puerta de la entrada de la sala había algo escrito solo que no alcanzó a ver que era lo que decía. Cuando solo quedaba cerrar la puerta, una de las lobas antes de cerrarla mostro una sonrisa macabra. Tampoco pudo ver lo que había dentro de la habitación, solo pudo ver una oscuridad profunda. Luego empezó a escuchar unos gritos de mil demonios "¡AUXILIO! ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡SOCORRO! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENMEEEE! oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Unas imágenes comenzaron a llegar. Era Perro sonriendo malignamente y en una parte creyó ver a sus padres y luego una vez más a Perro pero con las manos ensangrentadas._

_ ¡NO!_ gritó Tigresa despertando de golpe y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Había sido una horrible pesadilla pero… se veía y se sentía demasiado real

_ ¡Tigresa!_ dijo una voz masculina a su lado

_Tyson_ dijo ella sin dejar de respirar agitada

_ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso?_ dijo preocupado tocándole el hombro. Tyson parecía haber estado sentado en la silla alado de su cama. Tenía una venda en la mano izquierda y en el brazo derecho y un pequeño corte cerca del ojo

_No fue nada solo… fue una pesadilla, y… podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué nos paso?_ dijo frotándose el cuello, le dolía mucho. Se sentía muy débil

_ ¡Oh! Bueno todos se quedaron inconscientes después de la pelea con Vienna tenías muchas heridas y creo que cuando te tiró al piso te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza. Yo Matt, Bella y Zendaya los trajimos aquí_ dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla

_ ¿Tus amigos están aquí?

_Si. Matt está hablando con el maestro Shifu y Bella y Zendaya de seguro está probando su lugar de entrenamiento. Shifu le dio permiso

_Oh. Y ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

_Doce horas quizás un poco más_ dijo entre risas

_ ¡DOCE! "Que gran desperdicio"_ pensó_ Y tú estuviste todo ese tiempo aquí… solo por mi

_Claro eres mi única familia ahora, no te voy a perder así como así. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo. Y a cualquier amigo tuyo_ dijo con un tono serio y seguro

Tigresa dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar eso. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que realmente le importaba a su primo. Si que tenía muchas heridas y se sentía un poco débil pero eso no le importo, se abalanzó sobre Tyson y le dio un fuerte abrazo

_Gracias_ le susurro en el oído. Al oír eso Tyson no pudo resistirse a corresponder al abrazo. Cuando repentinamente Tigresa recordó _"Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo. __**Y a cualquier amigo tuyo**__" "_Po"_ pensó_ ¿Dónde están Po y los demás?

_Siguen inconscientes están todos en sus respectivas habitaciones. El maestro Shifu y yo nos encargamos de las vendas_ a escuchar _las vendas _Tigresa se quitó la sabana de encima y vio que en una de sus piernas y que por su vientre así también como por su brazo habían vendas. Tyson al ver como Tigresa se miraba llevó el puño frente a su boca y cerró los ojos, de verdad parecía querer echarse a reír

_ ¿De qué tanto te quieres reír?_ dijo Tigresa con un tono molesto

_Te pareces al bisabuelo de Zendaya_ dijo entre risas. Tigresa no comprendió por qué_ Es que ella no es de China, es egipcia, hablo de su bisabuelo parte materna, que ahora es una momia de seguro

_ ¿Ah? ¿por las vendas parezco…_ Tigresa gruño y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Tyson, aunque a decir verdad Tyson no pareció sentir algo de hecho le dolió más a Tigresa que a él_ Aaauuu_ dijo con voz astillada sujetándose la mano_ Eso dolió

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó con un tono burlón. Tyson se levantó y se dispuso a salir de su habitación pero antes…_ Si quieres puedes ir a ver a tu noviecito… No le pasó nada yo lo traje_ volvió a reír. Tigresa tomo su almohadón y se lo arrojó en la cara a Tyson. Tyson tomo el almohadón antes de que llegara a su cara y lo dejó en el piso sin parar de reír y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando se fue Tigresa se encogió y empezó a sonrojarse _"El no… me gusta es mi amigo nada más, es mi amigo nada más, lo quiero como amigo no como más" _Tigresa llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza luego cerró los puños y de palma empezó a golpearse su cabeza tratando de alejar todo eso que decían por ella y Po _"Es un amigo, es una amigo, es un AMIGO" _se decía a ella misma tratando de convencerse. Pero ella sabía muy bien que en su interior una parte de su cuerpo le decía que estuviera cerca de Po. Le decía que tenía que estar con él. Su cabeza siempre le decía que Po era un panda gordo, tonto, flojo, torpe y otras muchas cosas. Que le convenía alguien más, alguien musculoso, fuerte, atlético, alguien que para empezar fuera un Tigre, aparte de que no eran combatibles sus razas eran muy diferentes pero entonces recordó algo que dijo Tyson una vez _"antes de que mi abuela perdiera la cordura me dijo que 10 años de diferencia en edad es el único límite para enamorarse, la raza no importa" _Aquella palabra retumbaba en su cabeza como un eco que ni iba perdiendo tono de hecho lo contrario esa palabra cada vez se escuchaba más y más fuerte. No sabía si le molestaba o era bueno

Mientras tanto en el patio del palacio de Jade

Matt y el Maestro Shifu estaban charlando. Matt tenía exactamente la misma edad que Tyson y que James y que Spar. Todos habían nacido el mismo día, las chicas igual el mismo día pero un año menor. Cosa que Matt había comentado al maestro Shifu. Cosa que el maestro supo que no era ninguna coincidencia había algo que el destino quería pero no estaban hablando de eso en ese momento

_De verdad que eres un príncipe_ dijo Shifu sorprendido

_Bueno algo así, aunque a mi nunca me gusto mucho lo de ser rey. En realidad tendría que serlo ya pero… No puedo regresar a Roma pondría en peligro a todos. Soy quien los mantiene a salvo… estando lejos de ahí

_Estas completamente seguro de que lo mejor es huir de la oportunidad Matt, si vas podrías vencer a aquel que le está haciendo esto a tu pueblo

Matt bajó la cabeza obstruyendo la visión al maestro Shifu por su gran melena

_Me gustaría mucho… pero si fallo no habrá más… nos soy como él…_ dijo Matt muy deprimido

_Como tu bisabuelo_ Matt esta vez levantó la cabeza y miró al maestro Shifu, pero aún con expresión deprimida

_León dorado era… Mi bisabuelo era… el más grande héroe de roma, hizo tantas grandes cosas por ellos yo nunca lograría nada de eso maestro Shifu, no soy como él, si él siguiera con vida así como hizo grandes cosas aquí también, hubiera hecho pedazos a los maldito bastardos que ahora hacen estas horribles cosas a mi pueblo, si me quedo aquí será mejor

_Matt… es mejor intentar y fallar que nunca intentar. Además quien sabe… tal vez no falles… Y tú eres el bueno de esta historia, el bien siempre a triunfado sobre el mal ¿Crees que esta vez sea la acepción?..._ Matt bajó una vez más la mirada pensativo. Pensando en lo que estaba diciendo el maestro Shifu… tal vez no era una mala idea… sería bueno intentar, podría llegar a triunfar, y si fallaba al menos lo habría intentado. Matt dirigió la mirada al maestro Shifu con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, en señal de agradecimiento. Le había enseñado algo importante en cuestión de segundos

_No me extraña que sea el mejor maestro de kung fu de china. Y el alumno de Ooway_ el maestro Shifu sonrió alagado ante el cumplido del honorable león, un gran y autentico príncipe romano

En el gimnasio del palacio

_Es realmente increíble todo esto no lo crees Zidi_ dijo Bella tocando los troncos de púas que usaba Tigresa para entrenar

_Oye el mismísimo maestro Shifu nos dio permiso para entrenar aquí, vas a hacer eso o vas a estar de turista_ dijo Zendaya llevándose las manos en las caderas

_Zendaya no seas maleducada. No por que te lo hayan ofrecido tienes siempre que aceptar_ Bella se cruzo de brazos mirando un poco molesta a Zendaya. Ella se puso a mirar bien los artefactos de entrenamiento de los furiosos y el gran Guerrero Dragón

_Sabes, este salón de entrenamiento… No es lo que yo creía_ dijo Zendaya viendo el gran tazón_ Nuestro salón de entrenamiento es más grande… esto es solo un pequeño pedazo de lo que es el nuestro

_Es así por que tus padres pagaron para construir un lugar más grande que este palacio_ replicó Bella

_Eso es lo que pasa si tu madre es la reina de Egipto y tu padre el pirata más temido de los 7 mares ¿no lo crees?_ Río Zendaya

_A veces de verdad me sorprende que tú mamá con lo linda que es, sobre que es una reina se haya podido enamorar de un vil pirata como tu papá… ¿Recuérdamelo cómo fue paso?

_Mamá dijo que cuando era joven era muy apuesto… Hmhm, Hmhm_ Zendaya soltó una risa ante aquel recuerdo, le parecía gracioso

Devuelta con Tigresa

Ella se encontrada recostada en su cama pensando. Con respecto a su sueño.

_"¿Qué era lo que le hicieron a ese niño? ¿Les hacen lo mismo a todos? ¿Qué será lo que ocultan ahí adentro? Deben tener una razón para estar haciendo todo esto… Hay algo que Tyson aún no me ha dicho"_ pensaba_ Ahora que recuerdo… Él nunca nos menciono el poder que tenían esas armas… Ni por que a ese Jason se le quemaron las manos cuando se las puso, o por que sus ojos brillaron de ese color…_ pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos un ruido preveniente de la habitación de Po. Al escuchar dicho sonido no dudo dos veces en ir junto a él. Por un segundo se había olvidado de ello pero en realidad estaba verdaderamente preocupado por si bienestar

Al entrar a su habitación vio al oso tirado en el piso un poco somnoliento

_ ¡Po!_ gritó Tigresa acercándose a él_ ¿Qué te pasó?_ lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a incorporarse

_No… nada, estaba teniendo un extraño sueño y caí de la cama_ se recupero. Parecía un poco mareado, se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a tambalearse. Logro mantenerse de pie apoyándose por la pared

_ ¡PO!_ Tigresa lo sujeto antes de que callera al piso nuevamente_ Po estas segura de que estas bien te ves muy mal_ Ella lo ayudo a volver a sentarse en su cama finalmente se sentó al lado de él

_No realmente… Tuve una pesadilla horrible…_ volvió a llevar su mano a su frente recordando aquel horrorosa sueño, pero se distrajo y olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando vio que Tigresa tenía algunas vendas por su cuerpo. Puso una cara de preocupación y tristeza a la vez. No le gustaba verla herida y sabía muy bien que era su culpa. No pudo hacer nada para protegerla.

Tigresa noto la mueca de tristeza en la cara de Po para luego ver una lagrima derramarse por su mejilla

_Po… ¿qué te pasa?… ¿Te encuentras bien?… ¿Tubo que ver con tu pesadilla?_ decía Tigresa poniendo una mano en el hombro de Po para animarlo

_No… no es por la pesadilla_ dijo Po clavando la mirada en el piso_ Es por ti_ cerró los ojos y otra lagrima se le escapó

_ ¿Por mi?_ dijo confundida

_Sí_ Po quitó la mirada del piso y la llevó hasta los ojos rubí y escarlata de Tigresa_ Tú… allá abajo peleaste increíble… Tan bárbara como siempre Tigresa, a pesar de que no la ganaste diste un gran esfuerzo, y yo… No pude hacer nada para ayudarlos… para ayudarte, fui un completo inútil…_ Po miró hacia un costado tratando de esquivar la mirada de Tigresa

_Oye… cierto que lógicamente eh estado mejor Po… pero tampoco estoy tan mal, mírame sigo aquí ¿o no?_ le dijo tratando de animarlo_ Además… ¿desde cuando te preocupas así por mi Po? No es que me moleste o que no lo aprecie solo quiero saber

_Desde siempre me preocupo así por ti Tigresa. Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el valle, en todo el mundo. Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo_ terminado eso Tigresa le dio un firme y cálido abrazo. Tigresa disfrutaba mucho en verdad abrazar a Po por más que no lo dijera. Le encantaba sentir ese pelaje tan suave y esponjoso como el de un peluche. Sabía que Tyson la apreciaba y quizás demasiado, pero se sentía aún más feliz de saber que Po también le tenía ese cariño

_Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Po_ Tigresa saltó a Po despacio ya que en realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué se había soltado de él

_Oye Tigresa… Yo te quería decir algo hoy pero no tuve la oportunidad_ Tigresa sabía muy bien que cada vez que se encontrara a solas con Po él intentaría hablar de ese tema.

Ella todavía no sabía si era bueno o malo. Su cabeza le decía que estaba mal pero su corazón le decía otra cosa. Su cabeza le decía que saliera de ahí, que inventara una escusa y se fuera, su corazón le decía que se quedara ahí, que le diera oportunidad. Tigresa se quedó ahí pero sus manos le temblaban

_Tigresa yo solo quería decirte… Yo… lo que… lo que quiero decir es que… quisiera decirte lo mucho que…_ Po empezó a tartamudear y balbucear estaba, Tigresa podía notar que Po estaba nervioso, vio que el pelaje de su pata estaba mojado _"¿acaso le estaban sudando las manos? Definitivamente estaba nervioso"_ pensó Tigresa, pero ella no podía decir eso, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado. Cuando tenía la noción de que Po iba a hablarle de "eso" su corazón se le aceleraba y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

En ese momento inhalo profundamente para serenarse y decir lo que iba a decir de una buena vez

_Tigresa… Yo quiero decirte…_ pero una vez más hubo una interrupción

_TIIIIGREEEEEEEESAAAAA_ gritó Tyson del patio fuera de las habitaciones

_Bueno… supongo que me lo tendrás que decir luego me llaman, adiós_ dijo Tigresa apurada y aliviada. Ella sabía que no podía huir para siempre en algún momento se lo iba a poder decir

Po por otro lado se quedo pasmado al ver como todos sus momentos a solas con ella algo lo interrumpía. Se quedó así petrificado por un minuto, después bajo la mirada triste y se acostó en su cama. Comenzaba a recordar cosas que Shifu le había dicho _"Todo pasa por una razón Po, El Destino, todo pasa por él, siempre hace las cosas por un motivo. Siempre sabe lo que hace" _Al terminar de pensar en eso recapacito mejor. Cada vez que tenía sus momentos a solas con ella siempre algo, cualquier cosa lo interrumpía. Eso debía pasar por algo

_Tal vez el destino no quiere que estemos juntos… Y el destino nunca se equivoca… Siempre tiene la razón_ Po derramó una lagrima al pensar que si el destino así lo hacía, por más que quisiera, lo de ellos nunca podría resultar

Tigresa había salido corriendo a donde Tyson la llamaba. Al llegar al patio vio a su primo y a un León charlando para luego ver a una Zendaya y a una pantera que venían corriendo en 4 patas detrás del león que al llegar también se pusieron a charlar con ellos. Tigresa se acercó muy despacio a donde se encontraba Tyson

_Tyson_ lo llamó_ ¿Me llamaste?_ Zendaya al verla le sonrió y la saludo

_Umm… ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?_ preguntaron Matt y Bella a Zendaya. Ella solo asintió con una sincera sonrisa, la cual Matt y Bella devolvieron cortésmente

_Si amm, Tigresa ellos son Matt y Bella y bueno ya conoces a Zendaya_ Tigresa hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo a los amigos de su primo

_Oye Ty… ¿Para qué me llamaste?_ dijo Tigresa

_Ho… Bueno yo solo quería preguntarte si tal vez… querías ir

_Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir a nuestro hogar hoy_ completo Bella. Tyson rápidamente le tapó la boca. Ella molesta intento zafarse de aquel acto… Pero no le dio un gran resultado

_ ¿Quieres que valla con ustedes hoy?_ pregunto relajada

_Solo si quieres no te… obligaré a nada…_ dijo Tyson a la vez que se frotaba la nuca

_No hay problema. Le diré al maestro Shifu…

_Oh eso no va a ser necesario. Yo ya le dije, dijo que no había problema, pero que si quiere ir es decisión tuya_ la interrumpió

_Oh bueno entonces con gusto_ Tigresa se puso alado de su primo y empezaron a caminar para ir

_Oigan… ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el principio del bosque?_ dijo Zendaya

_No… tú ganarías señorita soy el animal más rápido del mundo_ Se burló Bella

_Animo… esta vez voy a desacelerar_ insisto

_Desacelerar a cuanto a los 200 por hora_ le siguió Tyson

_ ¡200!... ¿No que los guepardos pueden correr a una velocidad máxima de 180?_ dijo Tigresa extrañada

_Zendaya no_ explico Matt_ Por alguna razón ella es más rápida que otros guepardos

_Corre el doble que uno normal_ continuó Bella_ Los guepardos NORMALES_ dijo con énfasis_ Corren hasta 150, ella corre hasta 300

Tigresa miró a Zendaya boquiabierta. Alguien ya había ganado por lejos a Víbora en velocidad y a ella que era lo más importante. Tigresa, en cuatro patas o en dos, no era tan veloz comparado con ella, solo iba a unos 60 km por hora. En ese momento se sintió como una lenta, cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a una mirada triste

_No te vallas a sentir mal Tigresa, no es que seas lenta es que Zendaya es exageradamente rápida_ Bella puso una pata en su hombro tratando de animarla

_Nadie le ganaría en una carrera. Nadie es más veloz que ella… Claro en tierra_ dijo Tyson. Eso le levanto un poco más el ánimo a Tigresa

Durante el camino ella y los demás empezaron a charlar de diversas cosas que ella nunca se habría imaginado de la raza felina hasta que llegaron al principio del bosque. Tyson, Matt, Bella y Zendaya empezaron a adentrarse pero Tigresa al ver a donde iba a entrar dio un par de pasos atrás

_ ¿Qué te pasa Tigresa?_ preguntó Tyson al ver que su prima se puso nerviosa al ver el bosque_ Le tienes miedo al bosque

_ ¿Qué? No NOO eh venido cientos de veces aquí pero ¿para qué venimos aquí?_ dijo nerviosa

_Por que… es el camino a casa_ dijo en tono obvio. Tigresa solo cedió y se acercó a Tyson por cualquier cosa_ Tranquila yo estoy aquí no dejaré que nadie te haga daño_ le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda_ Además a esta hora no hay nadie por aquí que tanto encontraríamos

_Sí además nosotros conocemos el camino de memoria. Muchos otros se pierden al dar apenas 5 pasos_ rio Matt. Eso solo puso más nerviosa a Tigresa lo cual Tyson pudo notar, paso sus uñas por su cuello haciendo decirle Matt que cerrara la boca_ Oh claro… lo siento_ Matt recobro el sentido de la seriedad y siguió caminando derecho como el León que era

Pasaron por lugares que Tigresa jamás había visto. Lugares que si no era por Tyson jamás iba a ver. Caminaron como 2 km y medio por el bosque hasta llegar a una vieja y pequeña casa abandonada llena de musgo y de plantas alrededor con tejas viejas y paredes rasgadas

_No me digas que viven ahí_ Tyson soltó una risa ante el comentario de su prima

_Tsss claro que no. Usamos esta vieja chosa como distracción

_Entonces_ se desespero Tigresa

_Sígueme_ Tyson tomó a Tigresa del brazo y la llevo a la casa.

Un vez adentro, Tigresa bajo las orejas, barias tejas del techo estaban rotas dejando entrar la luz y el piso tenía pasto entre grietas de los tablones y plantas que crecían de las paredes con moho. No había olores desagradables solo cosas desagradables

Vio que Tyson corrió hacia una manta que cubría algo grande. Sacó la manta y había un mueble, un estante, este estaba menos mohoso y menos polvoriento que los otros

Matt se puso al costado derecho del mueble y lo empujo. Cuando el mueble ya estaba bien a un costado, Tigresa pudo ver una puerta deslizante. Matt, Zendaya y Bella ya habían bajado solo esperando a Tyson y a Tigresa

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ dijo Tigresa impactada caminando hacia la entrada viendo unas escaleras que se perdían en la oscuridad de lo profundo

_Un pasadizo secreto. Así nadie lo descubre

_Y no tienes una antorcha o algo

_ ¿Y de qué sirve? Para qué si vemos en la oscuridad… Si puedes ver en la oscuridad ¿verdad?_ dijo Tyson arqueando la ceja viendo extrañado a su prima

_Sí

_Bueno entonces no te ara problema_ en eso Tigresa y Tyson se ponen a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al piso y ver una serie de túneles como un laberinto

_Esto tiene que ser una broma_ dice Tigresa abriendo los ojos de para en par para luego mirar a Tyson

_Tranquila, se me el camino de memoria. Como crees que voy y vengo a casa todos los días

_No hay un camino menos complicado

_Nop_ Tyson toma a Tigresa de la mano y van caminando como 10 minutos aún sin salir

_Acéptalo… Estamos perdidos_ le gruño Tigresa

_No, no lo estamos_ al terminar eso siguen por un último y único camino cuando Tyson ve la luz de la luna

_Ves, allá al final del túnel está la luz… Valla eso… sonó escalofriante_ dijo a la vez que se erizaban los pelos. Al salir se encuentran con Matt, Bella y Zendaya posada por la pared con cara de somnolientos

_Por fin llegan_ dice Zendaya incorporándose dejando de ponerse por la pared

_Pensamos que ya te habías olvidado del camino_ rio Matt

_Ha, ha que graciosos son chicos_ fingió reir Tyson

_Bueno muévanse hay que seguir_ dijo Bella tomándole del brazo a Zendaya

Tigresa se había dado cuenta de que en esa zona ya no había ni un solo árbol eran rocas, por todas partes había rocas. Era raro que por un simple tune pasaran de un bosque a unas catacumbas. Caminaron otros 1 km y medio hasta que Tigresa a lo lejos pudo ver un gigantesco palacio de piedra al final de unas largas escaleras, pero no más largas que las del palacio, Tigresa fue con Tyson pero al ver que iba en dirección a la bajada se quedo confundida

_Oye Tyson ¿que no es allá donde viven?_ señalo el castillo de piedra

_ ¿Qué? No. Si te fijas bien son unas viejas ruinas, es solo otra distracción_ Tigresa miró de reojo el castillo. De verdad que solo eran viejas ruinas, si Tyson lo decía era cierto, de todos modos, él era el que había vivido ahí por años. Al seguirlo a unos escasos metros vio un enorme agujero en el piso, luego vio que Zendaya, Matt y Bella se tiraron en él

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_Si quieres ir a casa te tiraras por él_ dijo Tyson acercándose al hoyo_ ¿Vienes?_ Tigresa al principio se acercó un poco insegura pero lo hizo. Tigresa miró abajo en el gran hoyo no vio mas que una profunda oscuridad. Estaba tan cerca que hasta tenía miedo de tirarse. Tan distraída estaba viendo lo hondo del hoyo que no se dio cuenta que Tyson estaba tras ella, él le dio u pequeño empujón con el pie por la espalda haciendo que se callera en el agujero. Tigresa soltó un chillido al caer por el agujero

A medida que iba cayendo, el agujero parecía hacerse más pequeño y más grande más pequeño y más grande. Iba bajando como en un tobogán pero intentaba parar clavando sus garras en las estrechas paredes del tubo que hacían un molesto sonido, unas chispas salían de donde ella arañaba la pared a medida que iba cayendo

En un momento pudo ver una luz al final en ese momento puso todas sus fuerzas en sus garras para sujetarse bien de las paredes. Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar finalmente logro parar, viendo que a unos 5 metros estaba el piso. Se sentía aliviada de haber parado hasta que…

_ ¡TIGRESA CUIDADO!_ gritó Tyson que venía detrás de ella. Chocó con ella y ambos cayeron de cara al piso ya que Tyson no esperaba que Tigresa se hubiera quedado ahí trancada

Tyson estaba encima de Tigresa y ella estaba de cara en el piso cubierto de pasto, rápidamente él se le salió de encima. La tomo del brazo y de la cintura y la ayudo a levantarse

_Lo siento, perdona o era mi intención ¿Te encuentras bien?_ dijo poniéndola derecha viendo que ella se tambaleaba un poco

_Si… si estoy bien gracias_

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que Tigresa a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una casa. Más bien un palacio. Parecía estar hecho de mármol con algunas partes de oro. Tenía un enorme arco como entrada y sobre él la estatua de un Gato hecha de oro, alrededor estaba lleno de arboles, algunos muy comunes y otros que nunca había visto entre ellos un par de duraznos, parecidos al durazno de la sabiduría celestial. También estaba lleno de pasto con algunas flores exóticas en el piso y otras un poco más vistas. Al lado de la casa también había una pequeña pero hermosa cascada que continuaba en un pequeño río, se acercó a él y vio que el agua era perfectamente cristalina no había ninguna impureza. También pudo ver algunos peces nadando y saltando en el agua. De repente empezaron a encenderse algunas pequeñas luces en aire

_"Luciérnagas"_ pensó Tigresa viendo las pequeñas lucecitas y escuchando a los grillos cantar_ Es un lugar hermoso Tyson_ dijo volviendo alado de su primo

_Verdad que sí_ Tyson dirigió la vista al cielo viendo unas cuantas y bellísimas estrellas que formaban constelaciones. En ese momento comenzó a recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando él era solo un pequeño cachorro y solía salir al patio de Matt a recostarse en el pasto y mirar el cielo junto a él también hacía eso con su madre y su tía

Tyson en verdad no le había dicho algo a Tigresa. Su padre y su madre… ambos tenían hermanos… ambos eran también los padres de Tigresa. La hermana de su mamá Kaisa y el hermano de su padre Yun eran los padres de Tigresa. Su familia estaba muy pegada quizás demasiado

Tigresa también se puso a mirar el cielo con una sonrisa y a dejar que la refrescante brisa acariciara su rostro. Mientras ella estaba detraída Tyson la miró y puso una mirada triste, Kaisa era la gemela de su mamá. Eran muy idénticas y Tigresa se parecía tanto a su madre… Que al verla la recordó un poco a ella

_Esto de verdad que esto no puede ser una distracción_ dijo Tigresa mirando a Tyson con una sonrisa. Tyson inmediatamente borró la expresión triste y puso una de sorpresa dibujando una sonrisa

_... Ya etas integrándote primita…

Continuara...

**Siguen siendo largos... pero bueno así soy... Me dijeron que está bien largos, bueno voy a seguir así... sobre que la historia también va a ser larga...Yyyy tampoco soy tan cruel. Lean haciendo el camino de Meowlody, se está tardando un poco pero... es Meowlody, besos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Les dejo el título "Secretos sin confesiones"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo7: Secretos sin confesiones**

Esa noche Tigresa se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su primo, en la habitación de Tyson desde luego. Antes de eso cenaron y Tigresa pudo conocer a los demás amigos de Tyson: James, Spar, Narciza y Vitani

_Debe ser genial ser una de las mejores maestras de Kung fu de toda China_ dijo Spar asombrado

_Podría decirse. Gracias Spar_ le contesto Tigresa con una sonrisa_ Zidi… Me dijiste en cerio en el camino que eres la princesa de Egipto

_Sí hablaba enserio_ dijo Zendaya sin gran ánimo u orgullo en su respuesta_ Pero no creas que ser princesa es divertido… Todo el tiempo todo el mundo te dice que hacer y como comportarte… Yo decido mi vida no necesito que nadie me diga como armarla_ contesto molesta

_Sí a decir verdad ser príncipe o princesa es lo peor si no te gusta que todos te manden_ completo Matt_ No es divertido ser de la realeza_ dijeron Matt y Zendaya al unísono

_Ustedes no lo quieren ¿no? lo que mucha gente daría por tener el trono y el poder absoluto muchachos y ustedes dos lo desechan como si fuera nada_ siguió Vitani

_Es que es nada es aburrido, a demás la tarea concluye en que cuando seas rey se supone que también debes decir a los demás que hacer_ respondió Zendaya

_Si… No creo que a la gente les guste que todo el tiempo los traten como si fueran alguien menor_ dijo Matt quien todavía estaba cocinando_ No por no ser de la realeza dejas de ser menos persona… Sigues siendo alguien

_El problema es que hay personas que no saben eso… o no creen eso_ dijo James

_ ¡Exactamente!_ dijo Vitani alzando los brazos para luego golpearlos contra la mesa

_Yo no creo que el ser rey sea bueno. Es mejor ser una persona común a ser eso_ Concluyo Tyson. Tigresa le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Tyson con una media sonrisa_ Oye ¿Dónde están Narciza y Bella?_ Tigresa miró a ambos costados viendo por donde pero no las vio

_Se deben de estar peleando por…_ Spar no logro completar su frase, solo porque no sabía que agregarle

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Tigresa

_... Encontraran algo para pelearse eso te lo aseguro_ rio Spar. Un segundo después escucharon unos gritos y unos sonidos hacia las habitaciones_ Uuuuuyy… Que te dije_ Narciza entro por la puerta con los ojos llorosos y con la cabeza de un peluchito de oso de felpa en su pata izquierda

_Se la quitó_ dijo poniéndose al lado de James mostrándole la cabeza del osito. Vitani agarró la cabeza antes de lo que ella se dar a cuenta

_Yo la arreglare pero tienes que darme el cuerpo del osito_ dijo inspeccionando la cabeza decapitada

_Ese es el problema Bella lo tiene_ dijo con una voz infantil

_ ¿Por qué se pelearon esta vez Cece?_ dijo Tyson llevándose la mano a la frente frunciendo el entrecejo

_Solo le dije que si me prestaba a Tyson para ir mañana a buscar las naranjas junto al capitán Yuno_ Spar, James, Matt, Zendaya y Vitani soltaron una risa pero se taparon la boca para evitar lanzarse a carcajadas. Tyson se sonrojo a más no poder y bajo la cabeza, un poco avergonzado

_HAHAHAHA AHORA YA ENTIENDO POR QUE ESTA ASÍ_ rio James

_Celosa_ fingió toser Matt. En eso todos empezaron a reír aún más fuerte cuando de repente aquella risa se extinguió, sin más todos llevaron la vista a Narciza

_ ¿Qué me ven? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_ Narciza no se dio cuenta pero Bella estaba justo detrás de ella

_Bella_ dijo Spar en voz baja señalando una y otra vez detrás de ella

_Mmm Spar, que lindo eres_ dijo Narciza cerrando los ojos que rápidamente los volvió a abrir cuando una gran cantidad de agua fue por su cabeza_ ¡BELLA!_ gritó histérica poniéndose detrás de Matt por el susto. Bella comenzó a reír pero entre dientes y muy despacio

_No volverás a decir eso la próxima Cece_ dijo sacándola de detrás de Matt

_Pero… rompiste a mi peluche_ dijo mirando la cabeza del osito que estaba entre las patas de Vitani

_Oh de verdad_ dicho esto Bella sacó de por detrás de su espalda un osito de peluche

_ ¡¿Qué?! Pero como…_ dijo Narciza tartamudeando tomando el otro osito con las manos temblorosas

_Era un señuelo Cece no soy tan mala, este es tu Bearry verdadero

_Oh… Bueno yo… ya lo sabía_ Narciza comenzó a tartamudear diciéndole a Bella que sabía en que consistía todo su truco

_Sí… claro_ contesto Bella sarcásticamente dándole la espalda a Narciza_ Hola Tigresa_ le saludo Bella seriamente sentándose a su lado

_Oye ese es mi lugar_ se quejó Matt

_ ¿Y?_ Matt soltó un pequeño gruñido molesto sin dejar de prestarle atención a su comida haciendo que Tigresa volviera a cubrir su boca para evitar reírse

_No es chistoso_ se quejó Matt

_Si lo fue_ dijeron Bella y Tigresa al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de que las dos hablaron a la vez soltaron ambas una risita. Tyson puso una media sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su prima y su mejor "amiga" se estaban llevando bien

Media hora después ya había terminado la cena. Bella y Tigresa se estaban llevando muy bien. Habían hablado de diversos temas pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ya era hora de dormir

Tigresa acompaño a Bella hasta su habitación lentamente ya que no quería dejar de hablar con ella

_Hasta aquí llegamos hoy Tigresa. Mañana nos vemos_ se despidió Bella con una sonrisa

_Mañana tendré que volverá a casa temprano Bella_ Tigresa bajó la mirada un poco triste no quería que ese día terminara

_Oh tranquila… Yo y Tyson iremos a visitarte de vez en cuando_ dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda a su nueva amiga

_Gracias Bella, buenas noches_ Bella cerro su puerta muy lentamente despidiéndose de Tigresa con una última sonrisa. Después de eso Tigresa se dirigió a la habitación de Tyson donde él le había dicho que la esperaría

_Pss Tyson_ dijo Tigresa abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado. Al entrar vio la vela prendida y a Tyson jugando con una bolita de estambre

_Ah hola Tigresa_ la saludo con una sonrisa_ Veo que te estas llevando bastante bien con Bella_ dijo arrojándole otra bola de estambre con sus pies

_Sí es muy simpática mi cuñada_ esas palabras hizo que Tyson se atragantara con su saliva, tanto que terminó escupiendo en el piso algo parecido a una bola de pelos_ Aaaggg… Tyson… que asco, eres un cerdo

_... Gracias yo también te quiero_ dijo sarcásticamente tomando un vaso de leche que estaba en una mesa alado de su cama

_Y sabes que más_

_ ¿Qué?_ contesto bebiendo el vaso de leche

_Muero por ver a mis futuros sobrinos_ bromeó haciendo que Tyson escupiera la leche y se pusiera a toser

_ Ya… enserio… para_ dijo frotándose el cuello en la parte de la garganta. Tigresa soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa acostándose en la cama de reserva al otro lado de la habitación. Tigresa se acostó boca arriba alzando las piernas sobre el mango de la cama. Era más tibia cálida y bonita que la que tenía en el palacio de jade. Tenía un colchón enorme de algodón y resortes con una suave colcha gruesa de lana atigrada

Vio que Tyson seguía jugando con la bolita de estambre y por accidente la tiro hacia el mueble que estaba alado de la cama donde ella se encontraba, haciendo que unos libros cayeron sobre ella

_Upss… Perdón fue un accidente_ Tigresa solo mostró una sonrisa despreocupada. Le devolvió la pelota a Tyson y volvió a poner los libros en el estante cuando en una de las tapas de uno de los libros vio algo que le llamó la atención "La leyenda de los 4 elementos"

_Los accidentes no existen_ susurro

_ ¿Umm?_ Tyson notó inmediatamente el libro que Tigresa tenía en sus manos, al darse cuenta de ello se puso tenso. Su pelo se erizo a más no poder parecía una enorme bola de pelos. Sus pupilas cambiaron de ser redondas y perfectamente bien definidas a ser tan finas, alargadas y delgadas como la de un gato enojado

Instintivamente saltó de la cama y antes de que Tigresa pudiera abrir el libro Tyson logró arrebatárselo

_Ha, ha lo siento. Libro privado_ dijo nervioso aprisionando el libro entre sus brazos. Tigresa al ver la forma de sus ojos, era una forma realmente extraña, y ya no había un espacio rojo más claro en ellos es más, toda parte de su ojo se había tornado de un naranja rojo muy extraño

_ ¿Estas bien?_ Tigresa arqueó la ceja al ver a su primo al ver como estaba actuando

_Bien… Estoy perfecto, me siento genial, por que crees que me siento mal, me siento excelente, estoy perfecto ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ESTOY NERVIOSOS? Me encuentro bien…_ Tigresa arqueo la ceja al ver a Tyson de forma tan tensa "_solo eso diría alguien que esta nerviosos" _pensó Tigresa _"¿Qué me estas ocultando Tyson?" _ Lo siguiente que vio dejo a Tigresa realmente perpleja. Tyson de un chasquido de dedos había apagado la vela que hace 2 segundos estaba prendida. Tigresa pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca que tal vez ya estaba alucinando pero esa vela estaba prendida, Tyson no se acercó a la vela, NO LO HIZO, y ahora ya está apagada

Tyson de tan distraído que estaba ni se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo

_ WOW, WOW, wow… ¿Cómo… demonios hiciste eso?_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a Tyson

_Hice… hice, hice, hice ¿Qué?_ dijo muy nerviosos haciendo tronar sus nudillos

_Tyson ya enserio que me estas ocultando

_Oh valla mira la hora que es, es hora de dormir_ dijo acostándose rápidamente en su cama poniendo aquel libro bajo su almohada. Tigresa volvió a arquear la ceja, cruzándose de brazos un poco molesta por la extraña y molesta actitud de Tyson

Antes de acostarse Tigresa soltó un pequeño gruñido

Como a las 1:00 de la mañana Tigresa comenzó a escuchar unos resoplos. Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente viendo que era nada menos que Tyson. Se sintió un poco perturbada por ello pero vio una oportunidad. Tyson tenía el libro bajo su almohada el que le había quitado antes

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlos. Camino de puntitas para no hacer sonar nada, pero el piso ahí no era de madera como en el palacio, es más estaba hecho también de mármol. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a su cama y se agacho a lado de donde él se encontraba acostado

Con la punta de sus garras tomo la oreja de Tyson y con eso levantó su cabeza con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Metió con mucho cuidado su mano dentro de la almohada de Tyson, cuando de repente se movió. Tigresa se hizo para atrás del susto y se cubrió la cara por miedo a que se despertara

Se quitó las manos de la cara y abrió los ojos. Tyson seguía dormido solo se movió para su suerte. Repitió el procedimiento y esta vez logro sacar el libro que guardo dentro de su almohada. Y vería lo que Tyson ocultaba

Mientras en el palacio de Jade

Po estaba acostado en su cama después de una cena un poco extraña

**_Flashback_**

Po había preparado los fideos, muy desanimado, esa vez mientras lo hacía se ponía a criticar a Tyson y burlarse de él y de muchas de sus palabras. Comenzaba a sentirse celoso de que pasara tanto tiempo con Tigresa aunque fuera su primo le molestaba que Tigresa ya casi no le prestara atención, ahora ya hasta se había ido a su casa a dormir, lo cual a Po lo deprimía. Tenía bien en cuenta como era Tyson con respecto al físico y a lo social. _"Y que tal si sus amigos son como él… que si son aún más musculosos, más altos y más inteligentes… Y QUE SI SABEN COCINAR MEJOR QUE YO" _Esos pensamientos empezaron a recorrer por la mente de Po pero trato de dejar eso por un segundo y seguir con sus fideos, de todos modos ya tenía en cuenta que nunca de todas formas podría llegar a nada con ella

_Aquí tienen chicos_ dijo Po dejando los platos en la mesa un poco desanimado y triste

Víbora pudo notar aquella expresión en el rostro de Po. Ella era muy gentil y amable, quizás demasiado, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos con caras tristes, menos a Po. Trato de ignorarlo por un rato hasta que probó su sopa. Esta vez no tenía el habitual sabor dulce que solía tener, es más, era amargo y acido a la vez. Vio como Po apenas comía solo jugando con su cuchara y sus fideos luego miro de reojo a Mantis, Mono y Grulla. Notó que todos pusieron unas caras poco satisfechas al probar la sopa de Po

Todos apartaron un poco sus platos a la vez

_Yo no tengo hambre_ dijo Mono dejando la cuchara a un lado

_Yo tampoco_ le siguieron Grulla y Mantis

_ Po ¿Qué te ocurre? Sé que la sopa esta un poco agria pero aun así_ Po llevó la mirada a Víbora por un segundo. Ella vio la expresión deprimente del panda haciendo que ella también pusiera una cara de pena. Po regresó la mirada a su plato sin articular palabra alguna muy triste

_Oye amigo ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto Grulla viendo como Po jugaba con sus fideos

_No… Po está celoso_ rio Mantis. Po solo lo ignoro pero Víbora y Grulla lo miraron con cierta furia

_Tranquilo Po_ dijo Mono poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo_ De seguro que la cocina de los amigos de Tyson no te robaran a tu noviecita_ terminado eso Mantis se llevó las tenazas a la boca para evitar estallar de la risa, mientras Mono hacía lo mismo. Esta vez Po los miró un poco molesto por sus comentarios

Esta vez Víbora ya no lo soportó. Agarró una hoya y se la puso en la cabeza a Mono, la golpeó con su cola dejándolo aturdido y desmallado. Grulla tomó un pote con tapa y metió a Mantis dentro, lo cello bien con la tapa para luego tirarlo al piso. Grulla tomo a los dos y los sacó de la cocina el jarro en el que se encontraba mantis se fue rodando hacia otra dirección para su des fortuna. Víbora espero a que Grulla entrara y luego cerró la puerta con su cola

_Po que te pasa has estado muy triste y desanimado todo el día_ dijo Víbora preocupada

_Dinos la verdad Po ¿De verdad que esto es por Tigresa?_ dijo Grulla muy relajado. Aquella expresión relajada de Grulla alteró un poco a Po _"De seguro que ya lo saben" _Pensó Po un poco cabizbajo y preocupado

_...Sí_ suspiro Triste

_De verdad te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Tyson ¿no?_ dijo Víbora. Po solo asintió_ ¿Ella te gusta verdad?_ le preguntó tratando de verlo a los ojos

_Sí… si de verdad me gusta, y eh tratado de decírselo pero cada vez que estoy por hacerlo siempre algo, cualquier cosa sea lo que sea me interrumpe. Y así seguirá siendo Víbora, por que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos

_Y ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería Po?_ le dijo Víbora extrañada por su comentario

_Víbora es obvio. Cada vez que se lo intento decir me interrumpe algo… siempre. Ya lo he intentado varias veces y nunca…_ Po suspiro_ Sí no puedo estar con ella de esa manera_ tragó saliva_ Al menos quisiera ser su mejor amigo… Pero ya no creo… que lo sea_ Po solo bajó la mirada deprimido

_No por eso quiere decir que el destino quiere que estén separados Po_ dijo Grulla

_Muy cierto. A veces la vida te juega algunas bromas justamente para que creas esta clase de cosas. Quien sabe tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti_ dijo Víbora sonriendo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo a Po. Él solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto de su amiga

_Solo una pregunta antes… ¿Era tan obvio?_ pregunto Po recordando como inició la conversación. Víbora y Grulla soltaron una leve risita casi inaudible

_Y nos lo preguntas_ rio Grulla

_Está bien lo entendí_ dijo Po con una cara seria y ridiculizada. Luego de eso Po se acercó a sus amigos y le dio un gran abrazo de oso_ Gracias chicos_ les dijo abrazándolos cada vez más fuerte

_De… nada…Po… Ya… me esta costando respirar_ dijo Grulla con voz ahogada

_Upps lo lamento_ dijo dejándolos en el piso

_Que descanses bien Po_ le deseo Víbora

_Buenas noches chicos_ se despidió Po con una sonrisa

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Esa noche Po durmió un poco más relajado. Cierto que Tyson podría estar mucho tiempo con Tigresa, pero era su primo, era el primer familiar que encontraba y probablemente el único que tenía. Po no le quitaría algo como eso, y si ella era feliz él también lo era

Continuara…

**Es un poco corto comparado con los demás lo sé, pero así es como la planee. Ya no falta mucho para que se revele la verdad Hahahahaha WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, que mala soy, esperen el siguiente capitulo voy a sacarlo en cuanto pueda y diga lo que diga Meowlody, no le hagan caso es una mentirosa tramposa… Espero que no lea esto no quiero amanecer en el Río Parana junto a las pirañas **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo8: Sospechas confirmadas**

**Creo que el titulo dice demasiado no les parece. Solo si leyeron toda la historia van a poder entender. Le agradezco sus Reviews. De verdad me conmueven. Otra cosa antes… La de Tyson no es la única historia que contar… Todos tienen una triste historia… Me duele decir cual es la más triste. Mejor averígüenlo ustedes, les dejo leer**

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Había varias nubes en el cielo. Parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta. Eso no era buena señal para **aquellos animales** a quienes no les gustaba demasiado el agua, Tigresa entre ellos

Un repentino trueno y una luz en el cielo despertaron a Tigresa. Miro por las ventanas del cuarto de Tyson y el cielo estaba nublado con truenos y relámpagos. Lo ignoró y vio hacia un costado para ver que Tyson ya no se encontraba en su cama, esta vez revisó el techo pero no había nada _"Creo que no es tan malo o molesto después de todo" _pensó, pero lo pensó demasiado rápido. Dos patas salieron de debajo de la cama de Tyson agarrando los pies de Tigresa haciendo que ella se callera

_ ¡TYSON!_ gritó molesta

_Y ahora que hice_ Tigresa levantó la vista para ver quien estaba parado hablándola. Era Tyson parado en la puerta de la entrada de su habitación

_Pero si tu… Entonces quien_ Tyson mostro una sonrisa burlona y levanto las cejas por dos segundos mirando quien sujetaba las patas de Tigresa. Ella dirigió la vista a dónde Tyson estaba mirando. Vio que eran manos amarillas doradas con manchas negras y anaranjadas

_Hola Spar_ saludo Tyson que Tenía una taza de leche en la mano

_Haha… De verdad creíste que era Tyson cierto_ dijo Spar soltando las piernas de Tigresa y saliendo de la cama de Tyson para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación

_Dijiste que lo mínimo era que el techo te callera encima_ dijo levantándose y limpiándose la ropa

_No hablaba enserio_ dijo entre risas

_Era mentira

_Sí… era mentira

_...Eres bueno… Quizás demasiado bueno

_Estas mintiendo

_Demonios_ dijo Tigresa entre dientes y en un susurro. Tyson soltó una leve risita antes y luego hizo una señal a Tigresa con su mano en forma de decir "sígueme"

_Anda es hora de desayunar_ le dijo. Tigresa solo lo siguió caminaron en silencio un rato cuando Tyson la llamó

_Oye, ahora va a llover un poco fuerte no quieres avisar al maestro que llegaras un poco más tarde

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Tienen un ganso mensajero?

_No

_Mejor

_No_ Tigresa se quedó confundida por un segundo al escuchar esa respuesta_ ¡LALA!_ gritó Tyson

_Estoy acá arriba imbécil_ dijo alguien sobre el. Tyson y Tigresa miraron arriba para ver a una pequeña murciélago colgada en el techo_ Hola Tigresa_ saludo sonriendo mostrando aquellos colmillos de vampirito que tenía

_Umm… Hola…_ saludo Tigresa haciéndose un poco más al costado

_Tigresa ella es Lala, nuestra amiga y mensajera_ dijo a la vez que Lala volaba y se posaba en el hombro de Tyson

_Un placer conocerte Tigresa_ dijo Lala extendiéndole el ala

_El placer es mio_ dijo Tigresa cambiando de cara

_ Quieres que le envíe el mensaje al maestro Shifu ¿No?

_Solo si no es mucha molestia. No quiero hacerte ir con la lluvia…

_Naaa, no hay problema ya eh hecho esto miles de veces_ la interrumpió_ Solo necesito que me escribas el mensaje y ya_ Tyson entregó a Tigresa un papel y una pluma para que pudiera dárselo a Lala y finalmente Lala salió volando con la carta para el palacio

Mientras en el palacio

Los furiosos y Po ya se habían levantado y ya estaban desayunando. Preguntándose por qué Tigresa aún no había vuelto

_ ¿Qué raro? Conociendo a Tigresa debió haber estado aquí antes de que despertáramos_ dijo Víbora con la cabeza posada en la cola mientras Po comenzaba a servir el desayuno

_Aquí tienen muchachos_ dijo Po entregando los platos con fideos

_Hoy sí están ricos_ dijo Mantis después de haber probado la primera cucharada

_Gracias Mantis_ dijo Po con una sonrisa. En eso el maestro Shifu entra y llama a sus estudiantes

_ ¡Maestro!_ saludan todos agachando la cabeza en señal de reverencia

_Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes_ dijo Shifu haciendo lo mismo. Un segundo después todos los furiosos vieron como una, pequeñita murciélago venía volando y se posaba en el hombro del maestro

_AAAAAHHHHH_ gritó Mantis escondiéndose detrás de Mono. Lala notó la cara de susto de la mantis religiosa y se acercó volando detrás de Mono

_Oye tranquilo, yo no te voy a hacer daño_ dijo Lala con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos

_N… De verdad ¿No?_ dijo Mantis saliendo de detrás de Mono

_De verdad

_Alumnos ella es Lala, es la mensajera de Tyson, me trajo un mensaje de Tigresa_ al escuchar eso Po se puso un poco preocupado "_¿Qué tal si es algo malo? ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? No, no, no, no, no, no," _comenzó a pensar Po_ Dice que volverá un poco más tarde de lo previsto ya que al parecer va a haber una tormenta_ al escuchar las palabras de su maestro Po suspiró aliviado de saber que estaba bien. Lala se presento amablemente ante los Maestros que a fin del susto de Mantis terminaron hablando y llevarse bien

Paso más o menos una hora cuando Lala se había dado cuenta de que ya era hora de irse

_Umm… Lo siento chicos pero debo volver a casa_ se despidió Lala cortésmente. Los furiosos regresaron la despedida

_Adiós Lala vuelve pronto_ dijo Víbora que se amigó con Lala

_Y mándale saludos a Zendaya de parte de Mono_ dijo Mantis burlándose de Mono. Mono se puso tan furioso y avergonzado al escuchar lo que Mono había dicho que agarro la tetera vacía y metió a Mantis en ella

_Eso si que es gracioso_ rio Mono

_Igual le mandaré los saludos a Zendaya_ rio Lala

_ ¿¡QUÉ!? NON, NO NOOO, LALA_ pero ya era demasiado tarde Lala ya se había ido. Mantis logro salir de la tetera ileso y sin ningún daño pero no estaría así por mucho_ Te juro que si Lala llega a decir de verdad lo que** TÚ **dijiste estas muerto_ dijo Mono entre dientes, hizo tronar sus nudillos asustando un poco a Mantis. Él tragó saliva un poco nervioso. Mono salió de la cocina enfadado. Mientras Po, Víbora y Grulla se echaban a reír

_No fue gracioso_ dijo Mantis extasiado

_Pss sí lo fue_ rieron los 3. En eso Po soltó otro suspiro terminando de comer su sopa

_Me alegra que a Tigresa no le haya pasado nada… Me alegra que este bien

_ Serías el peor novio si no te preocuparas por ella_ se burló Mantis quien esta vez él se puso a reír. Víbora lo empujo con su cola de la mesa haciendo que valla por la ventana y callera unos cuantos metros colina abajo. Víbora soltó una risa victoriosa y alegre

_No le hagas caso Po… solo quiere molestarte

_Descuida Víbora no me afecta_ dijo Po tranquilo. La razón de que Po estuviera tan feliz fue a causa de un sueño, de verdad un hermoso sueño que tubo anoche

**En el sueño de Po**

Él estaba sentado en el pasto viendo el nocturno y estrellado cielo. Todo estaba perfecto, cuando pensó que no podría ponerse mejor vino Tigresa

_Hola Po_ lo saludó pícaramente

_Oh hola Tigresa_ dijo él

_Me puedo sentar contigo_ le dijo acercándose a él

_P-Por su puesto c-c-como no_ le dijo Un poco nervioso. Tigresa se recostó a lado de él viendo el cielo

_No es hermoso_ le dijo Po a Tigresa poniendo su brazo por detrás de su cuello

_Sí… pero no tan lindo como tú_ Tigresa dejó de mirar el cielo por un segundo y miró a Po, vio como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Po también dejó de mirar el cielo por un rato y vio a Tigresa. Se perdió por completo en esos ojos brillantes rojos rubí y escarlata

_Eres tan hermosa_ a Po por accidente se le escapó esa palabra, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho no intento corregirlo, se sentía feliz de haberlo dicho

_Gracias_ Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y se acercó a su oído_ Po… hay algo que quiero decirte…

_Si… ¿Qué cosa?_ susurró Po emocionado

_Te amo_ le dijo dicho esto Tigresa cambió de rumbo llevando sus labios frente a los de Po. Estaban muy cerca… Cada vez más cerca hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Se besaron y se besaron y se besaron y se besaron y se besaron cuando de repente Po escucho el sonido de una campana. Al despertar era el gong y se dio cuenta de que estaba besando a su almohada

**Fin del sueño**

Al recordar la manera en la que despertó empezó a reír con la boca cerrada. También tenía los ojos cerrados olvidando que Grulla y Víbora estaban ahí. Ambos empezaron a mirar a Po como si estuviera loco

_Pss Po… Po_ Grulla comenzó a pasar su ala frente a la cara de Po sin ningún resultado_ ¡PO!_ gritó Grulla esta vez

_Umm que ¡QUÉ!_ dijo Po resaltado

_Yo te podría preguntar eso te quedaste en un trance o algo parecido… ¿De qué te reías?_ le pregunto Grulla

_Reír… Oh sí de… algo_ Grulla y Víbora siguieron viendo Po como si estuviera loco_ Oh bueno chicos yo… ya me voy, nos vemos_ Po salió de la sala un poco apresurado caminando un poco rápido

_ Creo que se cayó de la cama hoy de nuevo. Y esta vez se golpeó fuerte la cabeza_ dijo Grulla. Víbora rio un poco ante el comentario de su amigo, lo que a Grulla le pareció tierno

_Oye Víbora

_Sí Grulla

_Tienes una muy…_ Grulla tragó saliva se empezó a poner muy nervioso de repente

_Tengo_ insistió Víbora con una sonrisa

_Una muy… muy bonita risa y también una hermosa sonrisa_ dijo Grulla un poco nervioso. Víbora que estaba sentado a lado de él se sonrojo y se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso

_Gracias_ dicho esto Víbora se retiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Grulla se quedó paralizado ante aquel contacto. Muy despacio comenzó a llevar su ala hacia su mejilla donde Víbora lo había besado

_Oooh WOAW_ dijo Grulla

Mientras en la casa de Tyson

La lluvia ya había empezado. Al principio parecía ligera pero empezó a aumentar hasta volverse una tormenta tal como Tyson había dicho

Tigresa se encontraba en la habitación de Tyson viendo por la ventana como caía la lluvia y admirando a la vez el hermoso jardín. Levó la vista a su izquierda y atreves de la ventana le pareció ver una casa. Abrió la ventana dejando entrar algunas gotas y un viento fuerte pero eso no perjudicó lo que quería ver. Vio unas cuantas casas y un pequeño camino. Detrás de la casa de ellos había un pueblo, y un pueblo hermoso por lo que pudo notar, apoyo su codo contra el marco inferior de la ventana y poso su mejilla sobre su puño con una sonrisa en los labios, podía entrar viento y caerles unas cuantas gotas de agua en la cara pero no le importo

_Disfrutando de la vista_ dijo una voz masculina detrás de Tigresa, pero no era Tyson. Tigresa giró la cabeza para ver con quien hablaba

_James_ dijo sobresaltada

_Perdón… lo siento no quise asustarte_ dijo acercándose a ella

_No… no me asustaste solo que me tomaste de sorpresa_ dijo volviendo a ver hacia la ventana_ Yo no le temo a nada

_Eso mismo dice Tyson… No me sorprende que sean primos… Tienen prácticamente la misma actitud_ Tigresa en eso se dio la vuelta mirando un poco molesta a James_ Y no es que eso sea malo… Porque… Tyson es increíble igual que tú_ al oír eso Tigresa mostró una sonrisa animada cerrando los ojos. James soltó un suspiro casi inaudible después de que Tigresa se diera la vuelta. Se acercó y se poso el también por la ventana, apoyó ambos codos por el marco inferior de la ventana y puso su barbilla sobre sus puños mirando el cielo

Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila y animada, él tenía la misma estatura de Tyson, era como medio metro más alto que Tigresa, y su cabeza estaba aún más afuera por lo que el agua le llegaba mucho más. Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio a James por un segundo, notó esa sonrisa tranquila, el agua caía aún más sobre el empapando aún más su rostro, pero parecía estar disfrutándolo. Se quedó un momento viéndolo cuando notó algo extraño. James tenía el pelaje de un color amarillo pálido con manchas negras con marrón grisáceo, pero al hacer contacto con las gotas iban atrapando un tinte azul casi in notable. Vio por sus brazos y noto el mismo tono azul. Tigresa esta vez si que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, eso era algo raro de verdad, algo que nunca había visto antes

_ ¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo?_ pregunto sobresaltada viendo aquel pequeño tinte azul

_Tiene algo malo_ James comenzó a mirar su pelo pensando que tal vez estaba manchado pero no vio nada

_Esta… azul…azul Nilo_ Tigresa vio un poco mejor ese tono raro de azul era similar al del arma que Vienna uso aquella vez cuando estuvo apunto de atravesarla. Por otro lado James quedo impactado al escuchar a Tigresa decir que su pelo estaba azul Nilo, nadie más que sus amigos podían verlo por un motivo único… Algo que no podía decir

_ ¿Cómo dices?... ¿Mi pelo?... ¿Azul?_ empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Le empezó a pasar lo mismo que a Tyson la vez que le quitó el libro a Tigresa. Su pelo se erizó y sus ojos se volvieron finos delgados y alargados como los de un gato y el tinte se sus pupilas cambiaron de ser amarillo vivo a ser azul Nilopero por qué a todos les pasaba lo mismo cuando estaban nervioso. Eso tenía algo que ver con el libro de ayer definitivamente lo tenía que leer

James se puso tan nervioso que rápidamente salió del lado de Tigresa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero Tigresa se lo impidió. Rápidamente se movió y cerró la puerta, para asegurarse de que no saliera puso un brazo frente a la puerta

_Alto… Espera un momento James ¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando todos ustedes?_ dijo furiosa

_No se… No sé de que hablas_ dijo James nervioso, su pelo seguía erizado y sus ojos de gato

_ ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!_ le dijo_ Primero con Ty ayer cuando apagó la vela solo chasqueando los dedos y ahora tu pelo cambia de color con el agua_ Los ojos de James volvieron a cambiar de forma pero esta vez sus pupilas se hicieron tan pequeñas que a Tigresa hasta le asusto un poco _"Acaso dijo que Tyson apagó la vela de un chasquido" _pensó James. Él cruzo un brazo por su cintura y con el otro se llevó las manos al entrecejo y los ojos

_Es un imbécil_ dijo James por Tyson

_Escuche eso solo yo lo puedo llamar así James_ dio un poco molesta

_Yo lo decía de formas que ni tu imaginas mucho antes de que se conocieran que fue hace como 2 días así que cierra el hocico_ le dijo James cerrando la palma de su mano frente a Tigresa como si su mano fuera una boca

_COMO SEA… Solo dime… que es lo que está pasando aquí… ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_ dijo quitando la mano de enfrente de la puerta con una expresión más relajada eh inocente. James soltó un suspiro antes y paso su pata delantera derecha por su cara

_Tigresa… aunque quisiera decírtelo no puedo… No soy la persona correcta para hablarte de este tema_ Tigresa noto sinceridad en la voz de James y también vio que sus ojos ya habían vuelto a ese mismo color amarillo vivo

_ ¿Por qué no puedes?_ le dijo angustiada. James no articuló palabra alguna solo volvió a suspirar bajando la mirada por unos segundos para luego llevarla de nuevo hacia ella

_Es complicado… Pero de verdad que yo no puedo decírtelo… Lo tenemos prohibido… Lo lamento_ Tigresa bajó la mirada perdiéndose en el piso un poco deprimida por haber perdido

_Pero si tú no me lo puedes decir… según tú ¿entonces quien?_ Los ojos de James se volvieron a poner azules con pupilas alargadas. Tigresa notó que lo puso nervioso nuevamente. James solo abrió la puerta y al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación de Tyson y lo más importante lejos de la vista de Tigresa comenzó a caminar un poco más apresurado hacia la sala. Entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe encontrándose con, Matt, Tyson, Spar y Zendaya

_ ¡Cielos! ¿Qué te pasó ahora James? Viste la un ciclope con orejas de ogro cuerpo de Troll cola de serpiente y patas de pterodáctilo con brazos de rata y espinas en la espalda_ empezó a reí Spar

_NO ES… gracioso que te burles de mi miedo Spar y no, no fue eso. Tigresa es una_ dijo James respirando agitadamente. Todos empezaron a mirar extrañados a James

_ ¿A qué te refieres con _"Es una"_?_ preguntó Zendaya

_Pudo verlo… Pudo ver mi pelaje azul cuando me puse al lado de ella y el agua toco mi nariz por la ventana de Tyson_ Matt apenas logró entender lo que James estaba tratando de decir parecía muy preocupado

_James habla claro…_ dijo Matt firme

_Tigresa… Cuando me puse junto a ella para ver la lluvia por la ventana de Tyson y el agua de lluvia toco mi pelaje…_ James tragó saliva_ Ella pudo ver como se volvía azul_ En eso todos abrieron los ojos como platos

_D- De verdad lo pudo ver_ Matt comenzó a tartamudear cuando oyó lo que había dicho James pero el más alterado, nervioso y preocupado ahí era Tyson

_Creen que ya lo sepa_ dijo Zendaya llevándose la mano a la boca

_No lo creo pero seguro debe sospechar_ dijo Matt llevándose el dedo índice a la boca

_Sí… Con respecto a eso… No saben lo que ella hizo para empezar a sospechar ¿o sí?_ dijo James cruzándose de brazos mirando seriamente a Tyson_ Ayer encontró el libro de los elementos… en la habitación de Tyson_ al decir eso Todos dirigieron la vista a Tyson sorprendidos y un poco molestos. Tyson se encogió bajando un poco la cabeza y dando un par de pasos atrás

_También me dijo que vio que al chasquear los dedos…_ está vez llevaron la vista de vuelta a James. Tyson se llevó la palma de la mano al cuello como si fuera un cuchillo y pasándola una y otra vez por el mismo en señal de que se callara pero James solo lo ignoró_ Apagó una vela_ Matt esta vez dio media vuelta mirando molesto a Tyson. Él solo mostro una risa nerviosa

_Creo… que somos una mala influencia para ella_ la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Tyson al ver como Matt lo estaba mirando

_ ¿Qué hiciste Ty?_ dijo Matt con un tono de decepción

_Escucha… Lo lamento pero… Alto… Tú… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste tú James?_ al tener en cuenta eso, Matt bajó la mirada extrañado para luego llevarla hacia donde estaba James. Él se puso frenético al ver como sus compañeros lo estaban mirando aspiró hondo y luego suspiro por un rato

_Ella me preguntó que era todo lo que le estábamos ocultando

_Y tú se lo dijiste_ dijo Zendaya con las ganas de gritar pero lo dijo con voz atónita

_NO… Cielos no, no le dije… Le dije la verdad… Aunque quisiera no se lo podría decir_ Todos miraron por un segundo de mala forma a James pero empezaron a razonar… A decir verdad ni siquiera podían decírselo… Solo había una persona que podía hablar de tal tema

_Tiene razón… Nosotros no somos las personas correctas para hablar del tema_ dijo Spar haciendo una mueca de razón

_Chicos ella está involucrada en esto… No podemos ocultárselo… Va tener que saberlo… Ella y los furiosos y Po claro_ dijo Matt

_Oiga… Ahora que lo recuerdo… Grulla había visto ese brillo blanco de los ojos de Zendaya esa vez que me fuiste a buscar… Solo aquel que tenga el verdadero poder dentro lo puede ver_ dijo Tyson llevándose la mano al mentón por unos segundos paso de tener una expresión seria a una triste retirando su pata de su mentón y suspiro

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Ty?_ le pregunto James acercándose a su lado

_Es que me preocupa

_ ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_ le volvió a preguntar Spar

_Que cuando se lo diga ya no confíe en mí… Me preguntara por qué es que no se lo abre dicho antes… No la quiero perder de verdad chicos… Es todo lo que tengo… No la quiero perder… no de verdad_ comenzó a decir Tyson derramando unas lagrimas

_ ¡Tyson!_ dijo Zendaya sorprendida por ver a Tyson llorar_ Estas llorando… no puedo…

_N-No estoy llorando_ dijo Tyson quitándose las lágrimas

_Entonces que es eso_ dijo Zendaya con una sonrisa burlona

_Sudor_ se excusó. Zendaya soltó una pequeña risita para luego apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Tyson_ Animo Tyson… No la perderás, seguro que ella te quiere tanto como tu a ella. También eres su única familia biológica, también eres todo lo que tiene, no creo que se valla a enojar por una tontería como esta_ lo alentó haciendo que levantara un poco la cabeza con una media sonrisa

_Debes decírselo Ty… y yo creo que debes ser tú quien se lo diga_ dijo James retirando la pata de su hombro. Tyson respiro hondo y lo contuvo por un segundo poniéndose derecho para luego soltar un gran suspiro

_Lo hare… pero no creo que hoy… hay algo que no le eh dicho aún… otra cosa que merece saber, la razón por la que pasan todas estas cosas y también hay algo que ella no me ha dicho aún que me interesa… algo que tal vez podrías ayudarnos_ sonrió Tyson frunciendo el entrecejo

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Tigresa escuchando todo al otro lado de la puerta, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, definitivamente había algo que le estaban ocultando, algo muy importante, que podría ser muy importante, mucho más de lo que parecía… Solo que aún no sabía que era

Se preocupo por si es que salían de la habitación la vieran ahí, eso no sería bueno salió de ahí corriendo hasta chocar con Narciza

_ ¡Narciza! Perdona, lo lamento ¿No te paso nada?_ dijo Tigresa preocupada ayudándola a incorporarse

_Estoy bien gracias_ le dijo limpiándose la larga camiseta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas seguida por un pantalón. Lo único que separaba su camisilla sin mangas solo con escote era un cinturón como el que Tigresa tenía

_Oye… ¿Qué te paso? por que estas tan llena de arena y de…_ Tigresa recogió un poco de la cosa grumosa y marrón que tenía en la camisa_ …Lodo

_Estaba practicando con Bella aaa…_ Narciza se quedó trancada y con la boca abierta sin decir nada, y así se quedó hasta que de pronto cerró y mostro una gran y casi humilde sonrisa con los ojos cerrados_ haha… sabes que… solo olvídalo yo… amm… y-yo tengo que_ y le pasó lo mismo que a Tyson y Spar, su pelo se erizó y sus ojos de gato cambiaron de ser lilas a marrón claro con un tono verdoso. En eso Tigresa se dio cuenta de que se puso nerviosa, esa reacción que todos tenían comenzaba a asustarla_ Yo ya me tengo que ir_ dijo esquivando la mirada de Tigresa yéndose por detrás de ella caminando un poco apresurada

_Definitivamente tengo que averiguar que es lo que traen_ dijo Tigresa arqueando la ceja. Siguió caminando un poco intranquila pensando cual podría ser el gran secreto. También pensando en lo que James había dicho. A que se refería con "ella es una" que era ella. Era seguro que estaba hasta el cuello de involucrada en lo que sea que le estaban ocultando, no aguantaba la espera, ya quería saberlo, pero la paciencia hace al maestro. Tomo un poco de aire y exhalo tratando de relajarse y siguió caminando, ni sabía hacia donde solo lo estaba haciendo

Caminando por uno de los pasillos vio una ventana, se acercó a ella y poso su cara por ella viendo el cielo nublado y las gotas resbalando por el vidrio de la ventana. Puso la vista derecha dejando de ver el cielo poniéndose a ver el suelo y vio algo que le llamó la atención. En el suelo habían cuatro flores en una fila, cuatro hermosas flores de cuatro diferentes colores. Una era azul celeste, otra era blanca con algunos toques plateados, otra era de un verde manzana con unos toques de marrón en el borde de los pétalos y la última que estaba un poco más alejada de las demás era roja con toques naranjas y en el fondo cerca de un árbol pudo distinguir otra flor. Pero esta no era como las otras, era una rosa, una rosa muy extraña con unos colores muy peculiares. De esa flor parecía emanar un pequeño brillito casi invisible, pero ella vio un brillo. La pequeña rosa se notaba del mismo tono rosa pero había algo que ella veía diferente y no quiso esperar a averiguar

Salió por la puerta que llevaba a ese patio, al otro lado del pasillo. Comenzó a empaparse por la lluvia que estaba cayendo, pero no le importaba estaba ahí por otra cosa en ese momento

Se acercó a la flor que había visto por la ventana y pudo distinguir mucho mejor aquel brillo blanco que salía de la flor. Y lo que quería encontrar y distinguir mejor. Los pétalos de la rosa parecían cambiar de color una vez más en cuatro colores: Verde, Azul, Plateado y Naranja. Ese naranja rojo era aquel que más se le aparecía pero ¿Por qué?

No se atrevía a tocar aquella rosa pero quería ver que tanto era. La toco por unos segundos. De repente la pareció ver algo. Hubo un brillo blanco que ocupó todo el lugar, Tigresa se alejó un poco de aquella flor, sentía que perdía el equilibrio y comenzaba a caer. De repente apareció en un pasto pero un poco más diferente y la rosa que estaba frente a ella ya no brillaba ni cambaba de color, se volvió rosa pálida parecía hasta un poco transparente y ella también. Tigresa vio su cuerpo y vio parecía un poco transparente como si fuera un fantasma, al otro instante vio a una pareja de tigres caminando por aquel pasto verde con un bebé en brazos

_Es tan linda_ dijo la mamá tigresa acariciando al bebé que tenía entre brazos dándole un beso en la frente. Tigresa no alcanzaba a ver al bebé pero la cara de esa tigresa se le hacía familiar, se le parecía a ella, así también como la cara de aquel tigre que estaba a su lado

_De verdad que lo es_ dijo el tigre macho acariciando la cabeza de su bebé que empezó a levantar sus manitos para la cara de su papá. Repentinamente vino corriendo un pequeño cachorro de tigre macho para donde se encontraban los padres con una pelota de estambre roja entre la boca. Ese pequeño tigrecito le pareció muy familiar… quizás demasiado

_Hay… hola Tyson ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?_ dijo la tigresa agachándose a acariciar la cabeza de Tyson

_Tyson…_ susurró Tigresa acercándose a donde estaba Tyson. Estaba claro que nadie podía ni verla ni oírla. Quiso tocar a la pequeña bolita de pelos de Tyson pero no pudo. Lo atravesó como si fuese un fantasma. Tyson tenía una expresión alegre por el acaricio que le había brindado la madre tigresa, una expresión feliz que Tigresa no había visto en Tyson

_ ¿Quieres jugar con Tigresa?_ le preguntó el padre tigre. Al escuchar eso Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos. Esa bebé que se encontraba en los brazos de la tigresa era ella, esos eran sus padres. Tigresa derramó un par de lágrimas al ver a sus padres. La hacía sentirse triste y olvidada. La mamá Tigresa comenzó a bajar a la pequeña, en ese entonces Tigresa pudo ver con más claridad a la pequeña bebé. Era tan adorable y tierna con unos preciosos ojos rubí y escarlata, Tigresa casi llora cuando se vio

La pequeña bebé comenzó a gatear hacia Tyson el pequeño cachorro de 3 años- Tyson puso ambas patas delanteras frente a Tigresa y alzo las traseras con la cabeza baja, moviendo la cola lado a lado esperando a que ella lo tocara. Cuando la pequeña Tigresa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y tocó a Tyson el comenzó a saltar de alegría y se abalanzó sobre la pequeña lamiéndole la cara como el pequeño cachorrito que era, la bebé comenzó a reír muy feliz. Tyson abrazó a Tigresa y comenzó a mecer su cara por la de ella

Los padres de la pequeña dibujaron una sonrisa y algunas risas al ver como se divertían ambos cachorros cuando escucharon otras

_ ¡Kaira! ¡Hermana!_ dijo la mamá de Tigresa corriendo a abrazar a su gemela

_ ¿Cómo te va Kaisa?_ la saludo cortésmente_ Veo que Tyson se está divirtiendo mucho con Tigresa_ Kaira, la madre de Tyson se acercó un poco a Tigresa y la acaricio en su cabecita

_Me están olvidando_ dijo una voz grave y masculina detrás del padre de Tigresa, Yun_ Hola Yun_ lo saludo el padre de Tyson

_... Hola hermano

Continuara…

**WAHAHAHAHA… Que suspenso… me gusta escribir mis historias así. Cuando termine esta… cosa que falta, ya pensé en escribir otra**

**En esta me tarde un poco más de lo habitual pero… Tenía cosas que hacer (a los 13 años) pro sí**

**Dejen sus Reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo9: Solo tú lo sabes**

**Es demasiado pronto el final de la historia de Meowlody… Pero ella tiene su forma de escribir y yo la mía, que ella se joda yo voy seguir. Y otra cosa antes... perdón por haberme tardado más... de lo normal pero bueno ahora tengo cosas que hacer... acá les dejo mi fic**

Tigresa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su papá era hermano del papá de Tyson y su mamá era la hermana GEMELA de la mamá de Tyson

_ "Sabía que esa gigantesca bola de pelos rayada y anaranjada me estaba ocultando algo"_ pensó Tigresa furiosa pero más que nada decepcionada

Una vez más el resplandor de la rosa regresóy la luz blanca que salía de ella comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar nuevamente y a ella misma. Comenzó a alejarse de donde provenía aquel brillo, pero al final la alcanzó cubriendo el piso haciendo que fuera un abismo en blanco. Tigresa empezó a caer en aquel abismo blanco hasta terminar en un pasto

El brillo blanco desapareció, empezando a alejarse por el cielo nublado. Tigresa abrió los ojos perturbada ya que el agua empezaba a caer en su cara. Se levantó frotándose la cabeza. Levantó la vista viendo que estaba de vuelta en el patio de la casa de Tyson. Volvió a dirigir la vista a la flor viendo aquella rosa un poco extrañada

_Veo que encontraste la Rosa de la Verdad_ dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella. Tigresa giro la cabeza para ver a Zendaya apoyada por uno de los arboles

_ ¡Zendaya!... ¿Acaso dijiste Rosa de la Verdad?_ preguntó Tigresa tratando de quitar cualquier interrogatorio que Zendaya pudiera hacer. Zendaya mostro una pequeña sonrisa y asintió

_Sip… Eso fue lo que dije_ Zendaya se acercó a donde estaba Tigresa arrodillada y ella también se arrodillo a su lado viendo la flor, dejándose hipnotizar por esta_ Es hermosa no lo crees_ dijo Zendaya tocando los pétalos aterciopelados de la flor

_Si_ dijo Tigresa perdiendo su mirada en aquella extraña flor_ Y ¿Por qué la llaman la Rosa de la Verdad?_ está vez dirigió la vista a Zendaya un poco más seria. Ella respiro hondo antes de contestar la pregunta de Tigresa luego la miro con una media sonrisa y las finas cejas levantadas

_Esta flor… es capas de responder la pregunta que más abunda en tu corazón. Lo que quieres saber o ver con tal desesperación que no lo puedes contener_ Zendaya esta vez se puso seria al contestar la pregunta de Tigresa. Tigresa vio extrañada la flor no entendió muy bien lo que había visto, no era combatible con lo que Zendaya estaba diciendo… ¿O si?

_No… no lo entiendo_ dijo Tigresa llevándose ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza

_No siempre es fácil de entender_ esas palabras dejaron perpleja a Tigresa_ A veces tarada… probablemente no lo sepas Tigresa. Pero lo que hayas visto es lo que más querías ver, es lo que más abundaba en tu corazón es la respuesta a la pregunta que tu corazón más buscaba_ Tigresa se rascó la cabeza sin entender muy bien pero llegaría un momento en el que entendería_ Llegará un momento en el que entiendas_ Zendaya se levantó y se fue muy tranquila sin más que decir

Tigresa solo se quedó viendo la flor después de que Zendaya se fue. Dejó de mirar la Rosa de la Verdad y se acercó a las otras 4. _"¡Oh demonios! Olvidé preguntarle que eran estas" _ pensó Tigresa golpeándose la frente. Se arrodillo frente a las cuatro viéndolas fijamente

_ "¿Por qué esta estará tan separadas de las otras?"_ pensó viendo la flor roja anaranjada. Repentinamente empezó a brillar muy levemente en un tono naranjado claro como su pelaje_ Espero que está no haga lo mismo que La rosa_ Tigresa extendió su mano para tocar la flor. Al tocar el pétalo de la flor, sintió un ardor en su mano que fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, una imagen empezó a llegar a su mente. Unas flechas con una marca anaranjada junto a un arco con la misma marca, tenía un rubí… Un rubí que era idéntico a… a… al que estaba incrustado a los guantes de oro de Tyson y a su collar. Graciosamente en ese sentido extraño, también vio los guantes de Tyson

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, se la sujetó un poco perturbada. Cuando pasó algo realmente inesperado. El ardor seguía ahí era definitivo, podía sentirlo, pero ya no le dolía. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera adaptado a eso. Apretó los puños un poco alterada por lo que le acababa de pasar. Necesitaba relajarse. Al levantarse el ardor comenzó a cesar hasta desaparece. Eso hizo que se quedara un poco más tranquila. Pero no lo suficiente

Salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Estaba completamente empapada. Después de haber tocado la flor el agua comenzó a molestarla un poco

Caminó por el pasillo por un rato hasta legar a la puerta donde estaba la cocina. Le pareció ver a Bella sentada escribiendo algo con una cara un poco triste, pero eso era lo menos sorpresivo comparado con otra cosa que también había visto. Una escoba, barriendo el piso, sola, sin que nadie la agarrara y la manejara, **SOLA. **Tigresa comenzó a pensar que estar en ese lugar tal vez ya la estaba volviendo loca. Se oculto un poco tras el marco de la puerta para que no la viera y se frotó los ojos pensando que tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero no lo era la escoba de verdad estaba barriendo sola. Bella parecía notar eso, pero no le daba la menor importancia

_Bueno ya es suficiente_ dijo Bella a la escoba y de un chasquido de dedos hizo que la escoba dejara de barrer sola, y calló al piso_ Mierda tengo sed_ Bella miró a un costado, vio una jarra de agua al otro lado de la cocina. Puso una media sonrisa y arqueo la ceja. Lo que vio Tigresa la dejo pasmada y con la boca abierta, era aún más increíblemente atemorizante que lo de la escoba. Bella de un movimiento de dedos en señal de que algo viniera el agua salió sola de la jarra dirigiéndose al vaso que estaba alado de ella

_... Por los dioses_ susurró. Bella escucho aquel susurro y rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Al perder la concentración que tenía por el agua esta calló al piso

**_ **¡Tigresa!... ¿Eres tú?_ pregunto Bella levantando un poco la cabeza para ver quien estaba ahí. Tigresa al principio pensó en quedarse ahí o solo salir corriendo, pero ella no era cobarde

_Si… soy yo_ dijo saliendo a la vista de Bella. Y otra más se agregó al grupo. A bella se le erizaron los pelos con los ojos finos, los de ella cambiaron de ser ese hermoso tono verde manzana brillante a un azul celeste, azul orfanato, esta vez a Tigresa no le asustó si no que esa reacción comenzó a aburrirla

_Acaso… viste…_ Bella se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa por la situación

_Si… ¿Oye por qué no me lo dices y ya?_ Bella dudo por un segundo poniéndose a jugar con los dedos por lo nerviosa que estaba

_ "Diablos"_ pensó_ Bueno lo de la escoba te lo puedo explicar… ahora lo del agua es otra cosa_ rió nerviosa

_Oh eso ya lo se_ dijo Tigresa sentándose alado de ella

_ ¿CÓMO… que ya lo sabes?_ dijo nerviosa

_James ya me lo comentó. Todavía no estoy segura de por que pasa todo esto pero… No sé que tengo que ver yo_ Bella se quedó callada un rato, cerró los ojos y suspiró

_...Más de lo crees_ dijo_ Te puedo contar… el porque puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan solas_ Tigresa se acercó un poco a Bella extrañada pero interesada en sus palabras_ Solo… Prométeme, que no se lo contaras a nadie… Solo mis amigos lo saben… no se lo había dicho a nadie desconocido antes_ Tigresa asintió con la mirada baja y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara_ Te lo digo por que, bueno sé apenas ayer te empecé a considerar mi amiga, pero así soy yo

Bella miró primero por la puerta a ver si no venía nadie, se levantó cerró la puerta, luego se volvió a sentar y se acercó al oído izquierdo de Tigresa para susurrarle

_Soy una bruja_ Tigresa se quedó pasmada al escuchar eso. Tan así que ni se lo creyó

_Hablas enserio_ le dijo moviendo un poco su silla de lugar. Bella asintió un poco apenada pero ya lo dijo_ Y… ¿Cómo es que eres una bruja?_ esta vez Bella mostró una expresión triste, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, volvieron a ser de ese hermoso tono verde manzana

_Es… algo… un poco triste_ dijo derramando una lagrima

_Si te es… molesto… no me lo cuentes no te obligaré a nada_ dijo Tigresa moviendo las manos para que no siguiera

_No, no, no… Esta bien… quiero que lo sepas_ dijo poniéndose cara a cara con Tigresa_ Veras yo… Es que mi mamá fue una bruja… Papá me lo contó… pero en realidad… yo no la conocí… y… no se si Tyson te lo dijo pero él es el único que nació aquí en China, yo soy india. La mayor parte de mi vida la pase aquí... Desde que tengo 1 año, regrese a casa cuando tenía 6 y fui con papá. Allá… papá me dijo que mataban a las brujas ya que la mayor parte de la gente consideraba que eran una amenaza. Al poco tiempo de nacer yo, la mataron. Él me mantuvo oculta durante años. Sé que lo hizo por mi propio bien. No quería que me lastimaran, no quería perderme como perdió mamá_ Bella comenzó a entrecortarse y a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas. Pero consideraba a Tigresa como una amiga y quería que lo supiera por más dolorosa que fuera su historia_ Papá desde muy pequeña me enseñó a defenderme por mi misma. Me entreno por si algún día se daban cuenta de lo que era yo pudiera arreglármelas yo sola. Pero yo misma llevé eso a otro nivel Tigresa… Y eso_ suspiró_ fue entonces cuando todo salió mal

**_Flashback_**

Bella tenía tan solo 7 años de edad, se encontraba golpeando unos arboles que estaba en el patio de la casa donde ella vivía. Una vieja y choza abandonada y fea. Eso lo haría menos notable.

Su padre era algo parecido a un… asesino profesional y algo parecido a un espía. En la india también vivían Julie y su papá. El padre de Julie era uno de los villanos más crueles, despiadados viles y temidos en toda India. Él llevaba un tiempo tramando algo, para exterminar a todo felino existente en aquella zona, si podía llegar a más. EN TODO EL PAÍS, pero el padre de Bella no permitiría eso. Él trabajaba para la gente del pueblo, siempre hacía lo mejor para el bienestar de ellos. No dejaría que un maldito lobo del demonio los lastimara

Él tenía unos papeles, en él que decían todos sus planes de conspiración. El padre de Bella tenía una simple misión, arrebatar esos papeles y entregárselos al líder del clan de los asesinos. Parecía simple para alguien que no lo hacía… y que no sabía lo que ese maldito lobo era capaz de hacer

Antes de eso…

_Papi… ¿Qué te pasa?_ le pregunto Bella a su padre muy extrañada. El parecía estar tenso y nerviosos. Estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las patas, sus hombros estaban apoyados por sus rodillas. Frotando su cara con sus patas. Algo parecía tenerlo muy incomodo y triste. Bella se acercó un poco a su papá viendo que tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y una cara triste_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vas a algún lado?

_Yo…_ su papá se quedó callado por un rato. Panthar, el nombre del padre de Bella. Se le acercó y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Bella_ Hija tengo que decirte algo_ su papá derramó un par de lagrimas antes de cualquier cosa. Al ver esto Bella puso una cara triste, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse lentamente por temor a saber lo que su padre pudiese decir_ Hija… Yo tengo una misión muy importante que hacer hoy… y no será fácil… No se si volveré y…

_Espera… ¿Cómo que no sabes si volverás?_ le dijo preocupada_ Papi no hagas esto, no quiero que te vallas eres tú todo lo que tengo_ comenzó a decir Bella con voz rota derramando una cascada de lagrimas_ por favor papá…

_Bella, escúchame hija_ le dice su padre colocando su mano en el mentón de Bella para que subiera la mirada y pudiese mirarla a los ojos_ Bella tu eres fuerte y quiero que así siempre seas, en TODO sentido, está bien… Si yo no lo logro quiero que tu hagas esto por mi…_ su padre se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto. Tenía incrustado en el medio un zafiro color azul orfanato_ Este collar era de tu bisabuelo El Pantera Blanca… ahora te pertenece… Si no lo logro… quiero que tú lo intentes Bella… Cuando llegues a la guarida de mi jefe, muéstrale este collar… y los papeles luego él se encargara de todo… daré lo mejor para regresar contigo Bella… pero no te prometo nada…_ a Panthar empezaron a derramárseles unas cuantas lágrimas

_ ¡NO! PAPÁ NO… PROMETEMELO… prométeme que vas a volver… papi… no me quiero quedarme, aquí no me quiero quedar sola pa… te necesito_ los ojos de Bella se tapaban por la cantidad inmensa de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, a su padre le rompía el alma y le estrujaba el corazón ver a su única hija llorar de semejante manera. Él tampoco quería perderla, no quería dejarla. El hecho de saber que lo probable era que pasado ese día… no la volvería a ver… no sentiría más sus cálidos abrazos, no la vería crecer y esos ojos. Los mismos ojos verdes manzana de su madre, esos ojos que penetraban en su alma, eran unos ojos tan brillantes y preciosos y… nunca los volvería a ver

Panthar no dudo ni 2 segundos en abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, sus ojos se humedecían ante tal hecho o posibilidad. De verdad que quería mucho a su hija y cada día que podía… se lo demostraba

_Te amo Bella_ le dijo derramando unas lágrimas y humedeciendo el hombro de Bella

_Yo también papi…_ Bella se separó un poco de su papá tratando de sacarse las lágrimas pero seguían cayendo más_ Pa… por favor no te vallas, no me dejes_ Panthar agarró a su hija por ambos costados de la cabeza para que lo mirara

_Bella… siempre tú has sido mi pequeña princesa… y vivo o muerto este yo, siempre lo serás, desde que naciste… desde que te vi nacer te eh tenido fe, y hasta donde viva… si es que no muero hoy… yo siempre te protegeré… Quiero que sepas… lo mucho que te quiero hija… siempre estuve muy… muy orgulloso de ti y nunca dejaré de estarlo_ Panthar le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija y su último abrazo

_No te vallas pa… te quiero conmigo_ su padre mostro una leve sonrisa a su hija

_Siempre voy a estar contigo Bella… Siempre en tu corazón_ dijo su padre tocando el pecho de Bella donde estaba su corazón_ Y nunca olvides que nunca te abandonare… Ten este collar siempre contigo… y nunca olvides quien eres…_ Bella no entendió muy bien la última oración, solo asintió todavía con los ojitos rojos de tristeza_ Bueno… Yo… me tengo que ir Bella… no quiero que salgas de aquí está bien… solo si algo malo ocurre… Cuando todo termine quiero que te vallas con la madre de Matt… ella estará para ti…

_ ¡Espera!... Ellos están al tanto de esto…_ justo cuando ella empezaba a cesar sus lágrimas…_ Les dijiste… Tú sabias que esto pasaría… papi ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_Porque te quiero Bella… Eres mi única hija… Desde que tu madre murió…_ Panthar al mencionar eso se le escapó una lágrima. Recordar a esa tan hermosa y bella pantera… La madre de Bella… Linda era su nombre, era la pantera más preciosa a los ojos de Panthar y a los de muchos otros animales, pero lo de ser bruja le quitaba todos los otros dones y bendiciones: Caridad, amabilidad, generosidad, compañerismo, lealtad, bondad, comprensible, cariñosa, soñadora, gentileza, honestidad, cordialidad… nada valía si eras bruja, NADA_ Tú has sido y siempre serás mi más preciado tesoro. Lo irremplazable Bella… Todo lo que hago… todo lo que hice es para protegerte…_ al terminar esto Panthar solo le dio la espalda y dio un salto alto saltando por los arboles lejos de Bella

_ ¡NO! Papá… ¡PAPI ESPERAME!_ grito Bella persiguiéndolo. Intento hacer lo mismo que él y saltar a los arboles, pero no tubo caso, ella era muy pequeña, habían todavía una cantidad interminable de cosas que debía aprender y los saltos altos no eran la excepción. Todavía veía a su padre saltando ya a varios metros de ella. Corrió para alcanzarlo pero tropezó con una piedra cayendo de cara en el piso. Dándole a su padre tiempo suficiente para alejarse de su vista, como para que ella ya no lo pudiese alcanzar

_ ¡PAPIIII!_ gritó Bella a lo lejos. Panthar escuchó aquel grito… ese grito le rompió el alma, hizo polvo su corazón y dejó caer una lagrima, jamás, jamás la volvería a ver, es lo que más le dolía.

Bella cayó al piso de rodillas bajando la cabeza poniéndose a llorar, golpeando el piso con los puños llenos de furia pero tristeza más que cualquier cosa

Al cabo de una hora Bella aún seguía ahí, ya no llorando pero todavía pensando lo que paso con una expresión seria. Miró el collar que su padre le había entregado, y lo colocó en la palma de su mano izquierda, su mano comenzó a temblar, cerro el puño y se llevó el collar a su pecho donde estaba el corazón. Finalmente se levantó después de una hora de estar arrodillada. Camino hasta su pequeña casita y se dirigió a la habitación de su papá. Vio por todos los muros, donde había viejas pinturas de él y su mamá, viejas pinturas de él y ella cuando era más pequeña. Pero la que más le gustaba. Una pintura de su padre, su madre y ella cuando era una bebé. Quitó la pintura de la pared y la doblo guardándola en su bolsillo. Después camino hasta la cama de su papá y se acostó ahí. Agarró una de las almohadas y debajo de ella puso una de las chaquetas de su papá y con un poco de pintura le dibujo una carita

_Duerme bien papi_ dijo tocando la chaqueta de su papá, en ese momento todo parecía estar muy tranquilo cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un brillo que repentinamente fue por su ojo derecho la molestó, parpadeó un poco y se apartó para ver de donde salía aquel brillo. Vio que venía de una de las paredes de madera, donde había una grieta y una madera mal colocada. Tenía un poco de miedo pero lo supero con rapidez, se acercó con mucho cuidado y quitó la madera mal colocada y vio que aquel resplandor era una gran espada. No era como la que su amiguita Zendaya tenía, era como un gran cuchillo, un lado más afilado. El mango era azul marino y vio que saliendo del mango, hacia la espada, habían unas marcas metalizadas color azul orfanato que le llamaron la atención. Por la espada pudo ver un papel pegado a la espada, parecía una nota

Se estiro y levanto su bracitos tomando la nota. "_Para Bella" _decía la nota _"De papá" _Bella al ver que era de su padre no dudo en leerla. Estaba escrita con caracteres indios

_Bella, esto es algo que también le pertenecía a tu bisabuelo. Yo nunca la eh utilizado, no creo ser el indicado. Esta espada ha estado en esta familia durante años, más de los que puedas imaginar. Ahora tal vez aún no estés lista para usarla, pero cuando seas mayor, sé que llegará el día en el que le darás un buen uso, úsala bien. Y recuerda esto hija mía, esto, lo que tu madre solía decir… Hay una diferencia entre justicia y venganza… nunca jamás… busques venganza, la justicia es lo que se debe impartir la venganza nunca debe ser tocada siquiera. Dale un buen uso a esta vieja reliquia úsala con sabiduría y valor y nunca me olvides_

_Papá: Panthar_

Bella al terminar de leer la nota la guardó en su bolsillo y bajó la espada de su estante, tenía un poco de polvo. Soplo la espada y vio que en el mango había una inscripción. _"Maestro Agua" _escrito en caracteres indios. Ella sabía muy bien que significado tenía

Habían pasado 3 días y su padre no regresaba. Lo que él había dicho era que el no regresar era lo más probable no lo definitivo. A Bella comenzaba a preocuparle que aún no volviese

Ese tercer días, como a las tres de la tarde, ella se encontraba practicando, golpeando los arboles y piedras que se encontraban ahí cuando escuchó un crujir de hojas entre los arbustos. Bella se dio la vuelta alterada, se ponía tensa ante esa clase de sucesos. Pero no salió nadie que ella ya no conociera. Era Lyxian, un viejo amigo de su papá y compañero en el clan, pero no se lo veía muy animado o feliz, estaba triste con una cara deprimente

_Lyxian… ¿Qué le pasa?_ pregunto Bella, al principio se puso feliz al verlo pero cuando vio la cara que traía, se preocupo

_... Bella… el… el jefe me envió con una… triste noticia para ti…_ esas palabras ya decían demasiado, pero Bella hizo todo para aguantar las lagrimas_ Tú padre pues… él… no lo logró Bella… el murió… esta mañana lo encontraron muerto… fue el padre de Julie… Bella… de verdad lo siento_ esas palabras destruyeron a Bella, todo su ser estaba herido, su corazón estaba en mil pedazos, su mente estaba quebrantada por el dolor, su alma estaba destruida, y sus ojos ya no lo resistieron, no resistieron más, tenían que eliminar toda tristeza, sin más que hacer se rompió a llorar

Lyxian conocía al padre de Bella desde muy cachorros, para él también fue una gran perdida. Bella era como una sobrina para él y el verla llorar por esos hechos lo ponía más triste a él

Lyxian se acercó a ella que se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, con las manos tapando ambos ojitos. Él colocó su mano en la espalda de Bella para consolarla

_Bella lo lamento mucho… Sé que debe ser muy doloroso para ti…

_Era él todo lo que tenía_ dijo entre sollozos

_Él… de verdad que fue un gran hombre… éramos muy buenos amigos…

_Usted fue… como un hermano para él… siempre ha sido usted como un tío para mi señor Lyxian_ Bella levantó la vista comenzando a secar las lágrimas_ Y… ahora es momento

_ ¿Momento?... ¿Momento de qué?_ pregunto Lyxian extrañado por la forma en la que extrañamente se salió del tema

_Papá me dijo… que si él no lo lograba… que lo intentara yo_ dijo levantándose cambiando su expresión triste a una seria y firme

_ ¿¡QUÉ!? WOW, WOw, Wow, wow… Alto ahí niña_ dijo Lyxian deteniendo el paso de Bella_ él me dijo que te mantuviera a salvo… Si él no pudo lograrlo ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo aras?

_Porque él me lo dijo_ replico seriamente_ Papá siempre confió en mi señor Lyxian… Y si él dijo que yo podía lograrlo es porque sabía que podía. Papá nunca me falló y no será esta la vez que deje de intentar o de creer en sus palabras_ Bella comenzó a correr lejos del alcance de Lyxian, hasta estar tan lejos que él ya no la pudo ni ver

Tras unos cuantos días buscando logró encontrar la guarida del padre de Julie, donde la atraparon sin saber quien era… o QUE era

_Valla, valla miren nada más quien está aquí… pero si es la hija del señor Panthar_ dijo el padre de Julie. Bella tenía una profunda y rencorosa ira hacia aquel estúpido lobo, pero disimulo muy bien, quizás demasiado bien_ Hola Bella ¿como estas?_ fingió amabilidad y cordialidad_ Escucha pequeña… lamento mucho lo de tu papi… no sabemos lo que le paso pero nosotros no lo lastimamos enserio_ Bella era pequeña pero no estúpida, no se tragó ni una de las palabras y mentiras que decía_ Óyeme… acércate… tú papi… me quitó… algo… que me pertenecía Bella… sé que tu lo tienes… No es muy grande… es una zafiro… que está en un collar_ Bella sabía que se refería al zafiro que su padre le había entregado la última vez que se vieron

Ella lo tenía puesto. Lo saco de por dentro de su remera y mostro el collarcito con el zafiro azul orfanato

_Este_ dijo con una voz aguda

_Ese es sí_ Jacob, el papá de Julie, intento alcanzar el collar pero Bella lo alejó, lo cual Jacob tomó como un desafío, pero quería empezar despacio y con paciencia_ Si te lo doy… ¿tú que me darás?_ le pregunto. Jacob mostro una sonrisa incrédula a la pequeña pantera

_Lo que tú desees pequeña… Dime lo que quieres… y lo tendrás_ Bella lo pensó por un momento y luego mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Pateó a Jacob en… esa parte que no se debe mencionar, con fuerza sin responder y salió corriendo, vio que los papeles de los que su padre había hablado estaban en la mesa, los tomo rápidamente y los guardo en su pantalón para finalmente escapar ágilmente por una de las ventanas_ Atrapen a… esa… maldita… perra_ refunfuño Jacob con voz rota sujetándose la parte donde Bella lo había pateado por el dolor

Los demás lobos comenzaron a correr tras ella eh hizo algo… algo que se supone que no tenía que hacer

Extendió la palma de su mano hacia donde estaban unas rocas y unas armas viejas, estas ante aquel acto brillaron en azul y cuando los lobos guardias pasaron corriendo cerca de ellas, las armas se movieron solas, dejando tirado a la mitad de los lobos en el piso. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de con que trataban

_ ¡ES UNA BRUJA!_ gritó uno de ellos

_ ¡Atrápenla!_ dijo otro. Bella se alteró y comenzó a correr más rápido pero con una sonrisa burlona. Esos lobos inútiles no le llegaban ni a los talones

Después de media hora. Los lobos perdieron cualquier rastro que se pudiera tener de Bella. Estuvieron ellos HORAS buscando sin ningún resultado. Mientras que Bella ya había llegado a la guarida del clan de los asesinos. Siguió las instrucciones de su papá al pie de la letra. Mostro el collar a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada y fue directo con el jefe entregándole los papeles que ella había arrebatado. Los papeles mostraban formas y explicaciones para deshacerse de la raza felina habitantes de la india. Era algo de suma importancia… pero aun así Bella tenía sus condiciones

_Bella… trajiste… los…_ tartamudeo el jefe

_SÍ… se los daré señor… con una condición_ dijo Bella poniendo los pales tras su espalda

_Lo que quieras, Bella lo que quieras_ Bella puso una expresión seria por un momento luego mostro una sonrisa maliciosa

_Quiero que maten al señor Jacob_ el jefe se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero de todos modos, lo harían. El jefe solo asintió_ Y… si alguno de ustedes me puede escoltar a China… a casa de la señora Liana… la madre de Matt…_ esta vez el jefe puso una amigable sonrisa sin más que decir y asintió_ Muy bien…

Las peticiones de Bella fueron cumplidas, y de una u otra manera iban a matar a Jacob, pero lo de la escolta lo cumplieron sin problema

De ahí en adelante Bella vivió, también, en la casa de Matt. Él fue como un hermano para ella. Él hermano que nunca pudo tener

**_Fin del flashback_**

_Oh… valla… y yo que pensaba que había tenido una mala niñez… lo lamento…_ dijo Tigresa colocando su pata en el hombro de Bella

_Ooh… está bien… ya no me afecta… está en el pasado, y tengo un presente hermoso… así que… si no puedo hacer nada… para que me preocupo_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ Tyson fue una de las personas que más se preocupo por mi cuando se lo dije_ dijo Bella bajando la mirada

_Sí… Tyson es… puede ser un poco molesto eh irritante pero tiene un gran corazón… es un gran chico… Y… soltero_ Tigresa miró pícaramente a Bella. Ella se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero su pelaje negro oscuridad no dejaba ver esa cara de tomate, Bella sabía que Tigresa se estaba refiriendo a ella

_Eh… de… que me estas…_ tartamudeó Bella un poco nerviosa

_OH VAMOS… no intentes ni negármelo Bella, se te nota… Tyson te gusta_ dijo Tigresa

_SSSHHHhhhhhhhh_ la calló, Bella cubrió la boca de Tigresa para evitar que siguiera, alzó la vista a ver si nadie estaba por la puerta, no había nadie para su fortuna_ Haber por que no lo dices más fuerte… creo que… LOS INGLESES NO TE ESCUCHARON_ le gritó. Tigresa soltó una pequeña risa ante la reacción de Bella

_No me lo vas a negar_ dijo quitando sus patas de su boca

_... Bueno… lo admito Ty me gusta… pero no… no se si yo le gusto… y es… muy vergonzoso… decirle a alguien que lo quieres si esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti… No podría volver a mostrarle mi cara si se lo digo_ Bella se cubrió la cara de vergüenza que tenía_ Por favor… solo porque tú te diste cuenta es que te lo digo Tigresa… solo tú lo sabes… no se lo digas a nadie…

_Está bien_ dijo con expresión relajada_ me quedaré callada

Mientras en la guarida de Perro

_Hahahahaha… Están progresando más rápido de lo que yo creía…_ dijo Perro con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como sus estudiantes hacían pedazos los muñecos de entrenamiento, desgarrándolos a mordidas y zarpazos_ Ya solo me faltan esos collares y esas armas… luego ya nada me detendrá… La raza felina pagará por habernos quitado el trono de los elementos…

Continuara…

**Tengo los comentarios de muchos de ustedes en consideración. Ya ya había planeado esta historia hace… mucho realmente… pero puedo hacer algo**

**Y… no sean tan duros con Meowlody, Es muy sensible y es su primer fic… Así como este es el mío… no sean rudos con las palabras. Verdad que Meowlody es un poco inchapelota pero, no me gusta verle triste **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo10: La dolorosa verdad**

**Antes, que nada, gracias por sus Reviews**

Po estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina. Intranquilo, ya que Tigresa aún no volvía. Ya era casi la hora de la comida y todavía no estaba de vuelta. Se asomo por la ventana viendo que aún no paraba de llover era más… Estaba lloviendo aún más fuerte, ya se empezó a volver una tormenta inmensa de verdad

_Po, no te preocupes… Ella vendrá, no le pasará nada_ dijo Víbora

_Pero… y que si algo le pasó… Y si estaba viniendo ya… Y si la raptaron… Y si le paso algo malo_ Víbora miró preocupada a Po, se lo notaba muy tenso

**_**Po… ella estará bien… Ya te lo dijo Lala cuando vino… Estará bien… Solo se quedó allá por la tormenta. Te aseguro que apenas cese volverá. Además está con Tyson y con sus amigos, James y Matt y ese Spar…

_ LO Seeee… "Eso es lo que me preocupa"_ pensó Po_ Que tal si después de esto ya no me presta atención y… que tal si deja de ser… mi… mi mejor amiga_ Víbora se acercó a Po y le dio una bofetada en la cara

_No seas tonto Po… Todo el mundo sabe que Tigresa te considera a ti su mejor amigo, es decir, solo piénsalo, contigo pasa más tiempo que con nadie, tú la entiendes como nadie, tienen pasados similares, y lo que paso en Gongmen… Tú eres la primera persona a la que Tigresa abrazo y mostro toda su lealtad, y hasta casi da la vida por ti Po… Solo eso haría un verdadero mejor amigo… Y si eso no es ser tu mejor amiga Po… Pues no sé que lo será_ Al escuchar lo que Víbora había dicho, Po mostró una animada sonrisa de un mejor humor_ Vamos Po… Anímate, recuérdame la última vez que te eh fallado… O la vez que Tigresa te haya fallado_ Po lo pensó por un momento, Víbora tenía toda la razón, como siempre. Tigresa nunca lo había fallado en nada y ella tampoco, no iba a desconfiar de ella, ella que era su mejor amiga

_Tienes razón Víbora… Nunca ustedes me han fallado… Y… no desconfiaré de ella ahora… Tigresa siempre cumple lo que promete

_Bueno… casi siempre_ rio Víbora

Mientras en la mansión felina

_Bueno… No me vas a contar lo del agua Bella… ¿No es por que seas una bruja acaso?_ Bella negó despacio con la cabeza_ Entonces ¿que es?

_Creo que tal vez no te lo dije Tigresa… Pero de verdad que por más que lo quiera no puedo… Si fuera tan simple… te lo diría pero no es así_ Tigresa soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado por la respuesta de Bella. De verdad que quería saber que eran todas esas cosas que pasaban

_... De acuerdo… al menos me puedes decir por qué no me lo pueden decir_ Bella volvió a negar por la cabeza

_Lo lamento Tigresa… Todo eso lo tenemos terminantemente prohibido mencionarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia… Solo hay dos persona…_ Esta vez Bella se acercó mas a Tigresa quedándose una vez más cara a cara a ella _ EN TODO EL MUNDO_ le gritó en la cara_... Que puede decírtelo… Y por desgracia una de esas 2 es Perro… Pero que NI… se te ocurra acercártele Tigresa, Perro es mañoso, mentiroso y tramposo

_Entonces dime quien es la otra

_Ssss uuuuyy… Eso también… No puedo decirte quien es_ rio Bella

_Ya Bella esto no es gracioso_ dijo Tigresa comenzando a enfadarse

_ ¡LO SE! A mi tampoco me resulta simpático… pero no es mi culpa, quieres que te sea más clara bien: NO- TE- LO- PUEDO- DECIR_ le dijo despacio. Tigresa respiro profundo y se quedó así un rato después soltó un largo y decepcionante suspiro

_... Entonces quien

_Eso ya lo averiguaras tú_ Bella chasqueó los dedos haciendo que la silla en la que Tigresa estaba sentada flotara por unos momentos echando a Tigresa de ella. Luego la misma silla empujó a Tigresa hacia al pasillo tan fuerte que ella calló en el pasillo de rodillas

La puerta de la cocina empezó a cerrarse muy lentamente. Tigresa por un momento se quedó viendo como se cerraba y cuando terminó de cerrarse de golpe, ella reaccionó y la volvió a abrir

No había nada ni nadie, la silla que hace 2 segundos la había empujado estaba devuelta en el otro lado de la mesa, la cortina de la ventana estaba tapándola dejando el lugar oscurecido, la jarra y el vaso que se habían en la mesa y en el mueble ya no estaban, La vela que estaba encendida cuando salió de la cocina ahora estaba apagada y un pequeño charquito de agua bajo ella, y lo que era más importante... Bella había desaparecido, la silla en la que ella estaba… Estaba perfectamente bien colocada en la mesa… Lo único que estaba en su lugar era aquel libro que ella estaba escribiendo

Tigresa se acercó a él muy despacio. No valla a ser que le saltara una especie de criatura mítica india de adentro. Abrió el libro habían unas cuantas cosas escritas… que no entendía ya que estaban en caracteres indios. Ojeó algunas páginas a ver si no veía algo, algún dibujo que lo explicara, pero nada, eran puras letras en indio, hasta que por fin logró ver algo que sí entendió

Una palabra escrita en caracteres chinos _"Cuídate" _Es lo único que decía. Tigresa no logró entender muy bien a que se refería con eso

_ "Cuídate… Cuídate ¿De qué?"_ pensó. Volvió a cerrar el libro sin más y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando su cabeza empezó a dolerle, le ardía como si lava ardiente estuviera sobre su cabeza. Colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza entre ambas patas sujetándosela con fuerza. Sacó las garras y empezó a rascarse la cabeza con ellas. Inesperadamente unas imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente, como si soñara despierta

En la mente de Tigresa

Su vista iba por un pasillo tan negro que no se veía absolutamente nada, comenzaron a oírse gritos y sollozos realmente fuerte. Esos sonidos rompían el corazón de Tigresa, la molestaban, la perturbaban, pero ella solo estaba viendo esas cosas. Luego empezó a ver una vez más ese arco con flechas con marcas metalizadas en naranja junto a los guantes de oro de Tyson seguido por un lugar quemándose. Ese lugar estaba lleno de arboles que se estaban quemando, casas y arbustos. Luego el mismo lugar, pero el cielo estaba gris, las plantas y vegetaciones muertas, el piso era de arena gris, polvo, cenizas marcas de incendios con zona de arena negra, con arboles cortados a la mitad, casas abandonadas o quemadas hasta quedar no más que la puerta y un par de maderas. Vio un pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta una casa, esta parecía abandonada igual pero, había una diferencia. Alrededor de esta había una que otras plantitas, muy pequeñas, algunas cecas otras no tanto, y le pareció ver una vela encendida dentro de esta. Y en la puerta 4 marcas, 4 símbolos. Una era una gota de agua azul, otra era una flama naranja, otra era una roca marrón con musgo verde encima y la última era una nube blanca con bordes plateados finalmente vio la cara de un gato tan blanco como la nieve y luego vio a Perro de pelaje tan negro como la mismísima oscuridad. Y lo que vio a la siguiente no se la creyó

Vio 4 dragones, dragones de verdad. Uno era azul y celeste con ancas marinas, otro era Marrón y verde al que parecían crecerles plantas por el cuerpo, el siguiente era blanco y con escamas doradas con enormes alas y el último era negro, y rojo con alas también pero como de murciélago, con colmillos largos y se le prendía fuego en la cola, espalda y cabeza

Luego vio una vez más el signo de la flama que parpadeaba en su mente hasta extinguirse

Fuera de su mente

Tigresa abrió los ojos respirando muy agitadamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pero había algo raro, sus ojos, avían cambiado, sus pupilas eran finas y alargadas y un color naranja rojizo como lava cubría toda parte de sus ojos que empezaron a brillar intensamente en la oscuridad de la cocina. Tigresa noto que tenía lago raro, de un par de parpadeos rápidos sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Su cabeza aún le ardía pero no le dolía

_ "Que es esto… Que es lo que me está pasando"_ pensó llevando una de sus patas al costado de su cabeza por ese dolor de hace un rato

Se levantó, se incorporó lo más rápido que puso y se retiró de la cocina hacia la habitación de Tyson, cuando en el camino se topó con Vitani

_Hola Tigresa_ la saludo Vitani amablemente

_Oh, hola _ Vitani pudo notar que Tigresa estaba distraída y un poco tensa y eso la preocupo un poco

_Oye te encuentras bien_ le dijo poniendo su pata en su hombro

_Claro… por qué lo preguntas_ dijo retirando su pata de su cabeza

_Te ves tensa y nerviosa

_No… Solo te lo parece… de verdad estoy bien_ le dijo. Pero Vitani no se lo creyó, arrojó una mirada de "Me ves cara de estúpida". Tigresa se sintió medio incomoda ante aquella mirada así que no le quedó de otra_ Está bien… te lo diré_ dijo en un suspiro

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade con el maestro Shifu

Él se encontraba en la gruta del Dragón meditando, toda su concentración estaba en su mente en ese tan tranquilo momento

_Shifu_ escuchó una voz, que estaba en su cabeza_ Shifu_ lo volvió a escuchar

_Ma- Maestro Ooway… es usted_ habló Shifu en su mente

_Así es Shifu… Tengo que hablar contigo. Advertirte de algo_ le dijo Ooway quien se escuchaba con una voz seria

_ ¿Qué cosa maestro?

_Recuerdas aquella leyenda de los maestros de los 4 elementos que te conté hace tanto_ Shifu asintió con la cabeza_ Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad Shifu

_De que habla ahora maestro

_Esa leyenda Shifu… es muy real… Puesta también a que, es la causa de que dos razas se odien

_Los felinos y los caninos… Y creía que eso era por naturaleza maestro

_No Shifu, tiene que ver con el trono de los elementos y con las reliquias de los 4 elementos… Hace años cuando la paz aún dominaba el mundo… sabrás que existieron 4 dragones legendarios. Los dioses de los 4 elementos

_Claro… usted mismo me lo había contado

_No te conté todo Shifu… El dios de fuego… No era como los otros 3. Los poderes de los dioses del agua, tierra y aire servían para diversas cosas, cosas que podían ayudar a las personas y facilitar sus vidas. Pero el del dios del fuego no. Su poderse solo servían para destruir, quemar y destrozar, cultivos del maestro tierra, contaminaba el aire de la diosa del aire y secaba las lagunas, ríos y arroyos de la diosa del agua. Fue por ello que lo marcaron como traidor y como el más perverso… Shifu el poder que ellos dejaron a sus dignos, algunos buenos y otros malos, está por ser revelados… Tus estudiantes y el guerrero dragón tienen que impedirlo y detenerlos

_ Pero… ¿Cómo sabré?... quienes son los que corresponde

_Tienes al guerrero dragón contigo Shifu… Y a algunos de lo muchos maestros con capacidad de controlar dichos elementos en tu palacio y los has tenidos durante años… Solo que tú no te has dado cuenta aún… Hasta hace unos días vinieron unos

_Usted… Se está refiriendo a Tyson_ El maestro Ooway asintió con una sonrisa

_Y no solo el joven Tigre es uno de ellos_ dijo Ooway, su voz empezaba a hacerse lejana como si se estuviera alejando

_También sus amigos lo son

_Si… pero a ellos no me estaba refiriendo

_Entonces a quien…_ Ooway le guiño un ojo a Shifu_ ¿Tigresa?

_Así es Shifu

_Pero cómo ella

_Es la bisnieta del Tigre ¿O no?

_Sí

_Recuerdas que te dije una vez… que antes de abandonar el mundo los 4 dioses dejaron unas armas especialmente creadas para aquellos que tengan el verdadero poder en su interior y cuatro piedras espirituales

_Si… Espere… Los guantes del Tigre… son… una de esas reliquias

_Así es Shifu y los amigos de Tyson tienen el resto de ellas. Sería un completo desastre que cayera en manos equivocadas. Shifu… debes asegurarte de que eso no pase, debes advertir a tus alumnos. Ellos son los destinados a destruir esto

_Maestro yo…

_Shifu… yo sé que tú aras lo correcto… Pero hay otra cosa que debes hablar con Tigresa

_No puedo Maestro… No… estoy listo

_Si lo estas Shifu… Siempre lo has estado_ la voz de Ooway era casi inaudible. Shifu apenas lo oía, tenía la noción de que es contacto estaba terminando

_ ¡NO! MAESTRO… ESPERE no me deje necesito su ayuda ¡MAESTRO!

_Siempre has estado listo Shifu, siempre_ fue lo último que Shifu logró escuchar antes de despertar_ MAESTRO NO_ gritó Shifu abriendo los ojos de golpe. Sabía bien que todo lo que vio había pasado en su cabeza. Pero cuando veía a Ooway siempre era sería algo realmente importante y muy real

Sabía también a qué se refería con lo de hablar con Tigresa. Sobre su relación. No era algo fácil realmente. En realidad Shifu quería mucho a Tigresa, siempre lo tubo afecto, solo que no se atrevía a decírselo. Lo único que le impedía eso era miedo. Miedo a que a ella le pasara lo mismo que Tai Lung, no quería eso, ya le fue demasiado duro perder a un hijo, no quería perder a otro. Todo eso, haberla corregido, reprimido y reprendido, todo fue para que no le pasara lo mismo que a Tai Lung… Solo que él no se daba cuenta de que cada vez que lo hacía la lastimaba más, a Tai Lung lo perdió por, eso de haber amarlo y malcriado demasiado, pero podría perderla a ella también y por todo lo contrarió. Siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de ella, su mejor estudiante sin duda, más responsable, leal, confiable, obediente, bondadosa… Tenía Tigresa un gran corazón de verdad, Tai Lung se volvió malo por que su corazón no estaba limpio, por que habitaba maldad en él, el corazón de Tigresa era pura bondad. Por más que a veces era dura y agresiva siempre hacía las cosas bien

Definitivamente tenía que hablarle, tenía que decirle lo que significaba ella para él pero…

_ "¿Cómo le digo?... No eh podido… No eh tenido el valor durante estos veinte años… No creo que desee escucharme ahora"

De regreso a la mansión felina

Vitani había llevado a Tigresa a su habitación para que explicara mejor las cosas. Tigresa vio el decorado de la habitación de Vitani. Era muy formal e indudablemente hermoso, nunca había visto nada tan lindo, pero… Lo ingleses son así de formales. Tigresa le había contado a Vitani todo lo que había visto en aquella tan extraña visión

_Umm… ¿De verdad es eso lo que viste Tigresa?_ dijo Vitani rascándose la nuca

_Muy seguro, nunca me había pasado no lo olvidaría… Vitani por favor créeme, no me lo imagine, estoy segura de lo que vi… O acaso ¿piensas que ya me estoy volviendo loca?_ le preguntó Tigresa bajando la mirada

_No ¡NO! Tigresa no es eso… es solo que… No es… algo que le pase… a todos_ Vitani se quedó trancada por un rato y bajó la mirada algo pensativa

_Si… eso ya lo sé… ¿Vitani?_ al escuchar su nombre Vitani reacciono_ Escucha… nadie me ah podido decir… que es lo que esta pasando aquí. Todos dicen que no pueden por… no lo sé algún juramento o algo… Tú tampoco puedes decírmelo ¿no?_ Vitani solo negó con la cabeza con la mirada aún baja

_No Tigresa… De verdad que quieres saberlo… Se te nota

_No hay algo… que pueda explicar esto… Nada…

_Bueno… en realidad sí…_ Vitani se acercó al oído de Tigresa para susurrarle_ En la habitación de Tyson… hay un libro… quizás eso te pueda ayudar… Tiene en la portada una esfera partida en cuatro pedazos de color rojo, verde, azul y blanco…_ al terminar de decir esto Vitani se separo de Tigresa con una mirada seria_ Eso… Es todo… Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte en más…

_BROMEAS_ la interrumpió Tigresa_ Vitani ¡eres increíble! Me acabas de decir todo lo que necesitaba saber

_Enserio que bien_ dicho esto Tigresa salió del cuarto de Vitani con una gran sonrisa_ Oh hou_ dijo una vez que Tigresa salió de su habitación

Al terminar de hablar con Vitani sobre su extraña visión, se dirigió a la habitación de Tyson a buscar el libro que Vitani le había mencionado, ese era el mismo libro que Tyson le había arrebatado la noche anterior el de la leyenda de los 4 elementos

Al llegar a la habitación de Tyson busco bajo su almohada donde recordaba que lo había dejado, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que el libro ya no estaba ahí. Se enfado mucho y golpeo el piso de lo molesta que estaba. Volvió a ver y vio algo más… unos pelos, no eran de Tyson… no podían ser de él, eran marrones y dorados con leves toques mostaza

_ "Matt"_ pensó Tigresa al recoger y examinar bien esos pelos. Al alzar la almohada no se dio cuanta de que su garra se clavó y se aferro a ella y al levantarse hecho la almohada al piso y cayeron unas cuantas pinturas que estaban dentro de la almohada puestas en pequeños marcos de madera con unas marcas… peculiares

Ella se quitó la almohada de la mano y la dejo de vuelta en la cama, su agachó y comenzó a recoger las pinturas… No eran pinturas cualquieras, eran de cuando todos ellos eran solo unos niños

En una vio la pintura de Matt cunado tenía 3 años, él tenía una pequeña corona así también como su padre y su madre pero la de ellos era más grande, estaba él con su papá y mamá, alado de la madre de Matt había otro león, arriba de cada uno estaba el nombre, sobre Matt, sobre su padre, León, sobre su madre, Liána y sobre el otro león decía tío Jack. Pasó la pintura y vio una de Narciza cuando tenía 3: estaba ella sentada en el piso y tras ella estaban otros 3 pumas, los hermanos de Narciza; Paul, Peter y Pech, parecían trillizos, como 10 años mayores que ella y detrás de estos trillizos pumas estaban los padres de Narciza, Janette y Jon. Volvió a pasar la pintura y vio la de Spar de 4 años. Estaba él, su mamá: Kala, y su padre: Garch. Volvió a pasar la pintura para encontrar una de Zendaya a los 2. No se veía igual, tenía un aspecto más… Nerd… Estaba ella, alado de ella estaban otras 2 guepardos, sus hermanas. Una de ellas parecía unos 3 años mayor, Talia y la otra era apenas una bebé sentada entre las piernas de la mayor, Cleo. Detrás de ellas estaban 4 guepardos machos, todos años mayores que Zendaya: Teilo, Jhorek, Rem y Tad. Alado de Tad estaba arrodillada su madre; una hermosísima Guepardo, muy parecida a lo que Zendaya era ahora, Iria y tras los otros 3 hermanos de Zendaya estaba su padre. Como Zendaya le había dicho que era un pirata tenía todo el aspecto de tal. Chaqueta roñosa y arañada, con amplios pantalones de cuero con marcas de pelea y espada y en la cara de este unas cicatrices de arañazos sobre el ojo; Scar. Volvió a pasar la pintura para ver a Vitani, cuando era apenas una bebé junto a su papá: Carlos y su madre: Isabel. Siguió pasando la pintura y vio una de James. A los 3 años: Estaba él con sus hermanos, parecían ser trillizos, su hermana; Jamie y su otro hermano que también se llamaba James y sus padres, Jaime y Janina

Solo quedaban 2: Vio una de Bella cuando era apenas una bebé, era una pintura que se notaba vieja, ya que estaba rasgada y con manchas pero aun así lo pudo ver. Ella sola en los brazos de su padre… ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?...

_ "Oh claro… Su madre murió poco después de nacer ella"_ pensó Tigresa recordando lo que Bella le había dicho, podía haber gente que era realmente molesta y mala… Como para matar a alguien solo por sus diferencias. Sus ojos se humedecieron, solo un poco y logró aguantar las lagrimas… Claro… Solo hasta que paso a la última pintura

Vio la de Tyson cuando tenía apenas 2 años. Estaban él, su padre, su madre… Pero Tyson estaba abrazado a otra criaturita, una pequeña hembra de Tigre

_ "Esa… Soy yo"_ dijo Tigresa tocando la pintura donde se encontraba ella ¿Pero dónde estaban los padres de Tigresa? Estaban los padres de Tyson pero no los de ella ¿Qué les había pasado? Tigresa esta vez no aguanto las lágrimas. La pintura ya era muy vieja así que cuando las lágrimas de Tigresa cayeron sobre ella no le pasó nada. Tigresa tomo la pintura y la oprimió contra su pecho como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado del mundo… y para ella lo era

Dio la vuelta la pintura y pudo leer una firma _"Gato" _es todo lo que decía… volvió a alzar todas las pinturas a ponerlas en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que había una que no había visto y la firma no era la misma decía _"Tyson" _En la parte de atrás y bajo esta una nota

_"Dime si no me equivoco… Admite que es la verdad"_

Dio la vuelta a la pintura para ver algo que la dejo roja, pero de vergüenza. Eran ella y Po… besándose como un par de tortolitos. Bajo esta pintura otra notita

_"HA, HA… No me vas a decir que no tenía la razón primita… Hahahahaha, LA VERDAD AH SIDO REVELADA"_

Tyson estaba empezando a volverse… quizás demasiado molesto. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Tigresa le diera un verdadero zarpazo que no olvidaría, JAMÁS

_ "Te estas empezando a pasar bola de pelos"_ pensó Tigresa. Era verdad que la pintura le daba un poco de vergüenza, tanto que se cubrió la cara, pero le gustaba mucho la pintura… era tierna, de verdad le gustaba. Toco la pintura en donde Po estaba. Ya moría por irse a casa y volver a verlo… Quería volver a escucharlo, ver esos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Igual estaba molesta con Tyson, indudablemente lo reprimiría cuando lo viera… Solo que no sabía que él la vería primero

_Te gustan mi pintura_ dijo Tyson que estaba detrás de ella. Tigresa giró para encontrar a Tyson con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa torcida y burlona apoyado por el marco de la puerta

_Tú… eres un maldito y un hijo de…_ Tigresa contuvo el aire y esa palabra. Tyson solo la miró con una expresión de _"Continúa… Anda dilo" _pero Tigresa no dijo nada solo soltó el aire paso su pata por su cara. Tyson soltó una pequeña risa ante la reacción de Tigresa. Ella ya no aguantó su risita burlona. Tomo a Tyson del cuello y lo hecho al piso y empezaron a pelear como dos gatitos

Ella, por supuesto que no tubo en consideración que Tyson, como llevaba más años practicando más artes marciales que ella incluido el Kung fu, que era un macho, era mayor y era 3 años mayor ella. Claro… perdió, Tyson jugó con ella como si fuese una muñequita

_Haber quien es el más fuerte_ dijo Tyson que tenía una pata puesta en la cabeza de Tigresa y la otra sujetándole ambos brazos, atajando sus piernas con las suyas

Tigresa solo se quedó callada. Se negaba a admitir que Tyson era más fuerte, a pesar de que fuera la verdad, no quería decir que alguien era más fuerte que ella. La hacía ver como una debilucha y eso es lo que menos le gustaba

_No voy a decirlo_ dijo Tigresa tratando de levantar su cabeza pero no pudo ya que Tyson seguía ahí. Tyson arqueó la ceja y mostro una malvada sonrisa y acercó su cara a la de Tigresa para que viera su expresión

_Yo no pienso salir de encima de ti hasta que lo admitas_ dijo Tyson haciendo cada vez más grande su sonrisa mostrando aquellos largos, blancos y afilado colmillos que estaban en hilera

_Pues mejor te quedas ahí por que no va a pasar_ Tyson siguió sonriendo con las cejas aún arqueadas sin quitar aquella diabólica sonrisa_ HAAAY ESTÁ bbien… Tú eres el más fuerte, YA, CONTENTO…_ dijo Tigresa de mala gana. Al escuchar esto, Tyson aligeró la sonrisa y cerró los ojos con una expresión más relajada pero contenta y victoriosa. Se levantó de encima de Tigresa y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

_Puedes apostar a que la próxima si que vas a ver_ dijo Tigresa aceptando su mano

_Anda, no seas así Tigresa, admite que te gusto la pintura_ dijo mirándola a los ojos. Tigresa se puso un poco roja viendo la pintura que estaba tirada en el piso_ Vamos, dilo, dilo. Admite que estas enamorada de él, admítelo, sé que te gusta, se te nota_ Tyson estaba empezando a ser muy molesto, demasiado, pero era la verdad lo que decía y tenía que admitirlo… por que ya no lo soportó

_ESTÁ BIEN SÍ. PO ME GUSTA_ le gritó. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Tigresa se cubrió la boca y retrocedió rápidamente un par de pasos_ Dios espero que nadie lo haya oído_ dijo con las manos todavía tapando su boca. Tyson comenzó a reírse a carcajadas lo que provocó que Tigresa lo mirara con enojo

_Tranquila… todos están en el salón de entrenamiento... UUUhu lo sabía. YO GANÉ... De verdad que tienes suerte de que nadie este por aquí

_Sí más te vale_ le dijo mirándolo seriamente con un poco de rabia

_Oye Tigresa hay algo… que quiero preguntarte_ al hablar así la expresión de Tyson cambió rápidamente a una más seria

_Sí… que ocurre

_Recuerdas… Después del ataque de Vienna, cuando estabas inconsciente_ tigresa sintió una vez débilmente_ Me dijiste… que habías tenido una pesadilla… ¿De qué se trataba?... Te lo pregunto solo… es porque podría ser algo importante y necesito saberlo… Podría ayudarnos

_Bien te lo diré… PERO ANTES… quiero que TÚ me contestes algo

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Tyson relajado

_ TÚ… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tus padres y los míos eran hermanos?_ Tyson se quedó callado por un rato solo bajó la murada un poco culpable pero… ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

_ ¿Quién te lo dijo?_ dijo frunciendo el entrecejo con un tono enfadado

_Nadie... Encontré la flor… La Rosa de la Verdad afuera… Fue como… Volver en el tiempo

_ "Maldita flor"_ pensó Tyson mirando a un costado incrédulo

_Y no te salgas del tema... Yo te hice una pregunta primero. ¡Contéstame!

_Esta bien... Yo... solo no te lo dije... porque pensé que tal vez pensaría que era algo... difícil... todo... está... demasiado mesclado... y... ahora es peor_ dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, apoyó sus codos contra sus ante piernas y colocó su cara por la palma de sus patas

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque no te lo dije antes... Ahora estás molesta ¿No?

_Hm Tyson no seas tonto... No estoy molesta... Si que me decepciona un poquito que no me lo hayas dicho antes, pero nada más allá de eso, no me enoja

_Oh... Bueno... Me alegra_ dijo mostrándole una débil sonrisita_ Ahora... podrías contarme tu sueño... De verdad... Es importante

_Bien... Iba caminando... Por una pasillo negro, con neblina negra. Apenas podía ver de la pura oscuridad que había... A un costado del pasillo vi una puerta... De madera, tenía algo escrito...

_ ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué tenía escrito?_ le pregunto Tyson desesperado

_NADA_ le gritó Tigresa debido a su molesta insistencia_... Estaba tachado, no podía ver lo que tenía escrito_ Tyson bajó la mirada decepcionado. De verdad esperaba una respuesta

_ ¿Hay más?_ le preguntó mostrando los dientes de un lado supuestamente sonriendo

_Sí... Después vi a... Un lobo negro y a un par de lobas llevando a un pequeño gatito a esa misma habitación..._ a Tigresa le costó un poco continuar ya que, el simple hecho de recordarlo aterraba su corazón

_ ¿Luego?_ dijo Tyson incitando a que continuase

_Bien... Luego... empecé a escuchar unos gritos del interior de la habitación...

_ ¿Viste lo que pasaba adentro de la habitación?

_No... Quise entrar pero no pude

_Bueno después...

_Bueno... escuche unos gritos... parecía que... algo lo estuviera lastimando... Luego creí ver la cara de un perro negro, y luego... a mis padres...y, y...

_Oye... mejor para ti si no lo dices Tigresa... creo que sería mejor si solo no me lo cuentas_ Tigresa se quedó callada por unos momentos y bajó la mirada un poco triste. Tyson vio que Tigresa estaba derramando unas lagrimas no le gustaba verla triste

_Tigresa... Mírame_ dijo Tyson colocando su pata en el mentón de Tigresa para que lo mirara_ Esas cosas... Ya son... pasado... Recuerda que no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo... No debió ser lo más fácil para ti, sé que también no lo abría sido para nadie. Pero hay miles de lados positivos ¡MIRATE! Llevas una vida envidiable_ Dijo Tyson señalándola

_ ¿A que te refieres?_ dijo Tigresa pasando su pata por debajo de su nariz y secando su lagrimas

_ ¿¡CÓMO QUE A **QUÉ** TE REFIERES!?_ dijo agregando énfasis_ Hablo enserio. Mira nada más lo que tienes. Eres una de las maestras más grandiosas eh increíbles de Kung fu en toda China. Eres una tigresa hermosa "según Spar" vives en un lugar fantástico en el Palacio de Jade. Tienes amigos que se preocupan mucho por ti y que te quieren quizá... tal cual como eres. Tienes un primo asombroso, increíble, guapo, atento, TOLERANTE, alto, atlético, musculoso, amigable, fantástico, ágil, fuerte, maravilloso, cordial, lindo, apuesto...

_Está bien ya entendí_ dijo levantando las manos en señal de que se detuviera

_Espera aún no termino... en qué me quede; Apuesto y... ¿Ya dije atlético?

_ ¡TYSON!_ gritó Tigresa para que dejara de concentrarse tanto en él. Tyson reaccionó de inmediato ante ese grito

_Y gentil que también te quiere mucho. Tienes un hermoso hogar, donde vives, puedes dormir y comer sin problemas y tienes un padre adoptivo y gran maestro... Pocos son los que tienen tanto... Deberías agradecer por eso_ Tigresa mostro una pequeña sonrisa pero no pasó ni 2 segundos para que ya no lo fuera. "Padre adoptivo" se había referido a Shifu, pero ella nunca había hablado con él sobre su relación y prefería no hacerlo. Pensaba que tal vez debía ser él aquel que diera el primer paso, pero sabía que no haría, sabía que en tanto no lo hiciera entre ellos nada cambiaría. Todo seguiría igual, así fue ayer, es hoy, será mañana y siempre, o eso es lo que ella creía

¿Que remedio tenía? De todos modos... A pesar de que ella toda su vida había soñado de que al menos una vez él la llamase hija o la mimara, la quisiera, que le dijera que la amara, ella también siempre lo quiso llamar papá... Pero nunca pasó... Pero como deseaba que pasara

_Oye ¿dije algo malo?_ Tigresa había bajado la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos y rojos por ello. Tyson bajó la cabeza tratando de captar la mirada de Tigresa pero ella parecía querer evitarlo_ Tigresa... ¿Dije algo?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Sí... no interesa ya es solo que..._ la tristeza volvió como un rayo a la cara de Tigresa. El solo pensar eso... partía su corazón, en mil pedazos

_Por favor dime... siempre vas a poder contar conmigo_ a Tigresa le pareció escuchar mal algo. La voz de Tyson había cambiado a un tono ligeramente más agudo una voz parecida a la de... ¿Po? Tigresa miró a Tyson y por un segundo le pareció ver a Po en lugar de a Tyson. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, al verlo estaba Tyson ahí de vuelta _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" _pensó volviéndose a frotar los ojos y parpadeando rápidamente volviendo a lo que estaban

_Bueno... es que... Shifu... en realidad... A mí nunca me trató como a su hija... Siempre fui... solo como una simple estudiante para él

_Pero..._ dijo Tyson como decir "Hay algo más lo se"

_Pero... desearía que sí me tratara como su hija... Y quisiera...

_Y tú siempre quisiste llamarlo a él papá ¿No es así?_ continuó Tyson

_Sí_ asintió Tigresa apenada_ Pero sé que nunca va a pasar

_Eso es lo que TÚ crees Tigresa_ dijo Tyson con una media sonrisa tratando de animarla

_No es lo que yo crea Tyson es lo que es. Esa es la verdad, así es como va a ser siempre... Es la verdad

_Bueno... si tú lo dices aunque... yo no creo que sea verdad... Además todo aquel que hace el bien siempre recibe recompensa... Lo que más quieras se hará verdad... Créeme tuve esa experiencia. Fíjate en ahora... y no en el pasado Tigresa... Ninguno en esta casa tiene el mejor pasado; Bella, creo que ya te conto lo que paso con su papá, yo, luego Zidi... Todos se burlaban de ella cuando era niña por ser diferente, por tener más aspecto nerd y ser una sabelotodo, hasta ahora lo es pero no tiene el mismo aspecto que tenía de niña. Cece. Tubo que escapar de su país por unos cuantos líos que había causado su bisabuelo en el pasado y llegó aquí con sus hermanos mayores y sus padres. James... pues... su bisabuelo fue de donde él viene un gran héroe legendario y él se iba a convertir en lo mismo junto a sus otros hermanos, que eran trillizos y eso los ladrones y asesinos no lo podían permitir. Mataron a su mamá y a sus otros 2 hermanos y él también por poco no muere le clavaron un puñal cerca de las costillas. Su padre que ese día no estaba en casa al encontrarlo solo a él vivo pero in consiente lo llevó al hospital más cercando y lo trajo aquí. Vitani pues... solo te diré que su padre fue devorado por una gigantesca ballena orca

_Una...

_NO te lo contaré ahora... Spar él... era un hombre muy trabajador, casi no tenía tiempo para estar con Spar... Su única compañía era su madre. Un día su padre se fue a una misión y no regresó jamás. Spar lo esperó por mucho tiempo, días, semanas, meses y hasta años. Perdió toda esperanza y se convenció a si mismo de que ya había muerto y Matt pues... como sabes su padre fue un rey... Era un sabio gobernante pero una pequeña parte de Roma no estaba de acuerdo así que un día planearon una invasión. León ordenó a la madre de Matt que lo sacara a él de ahí. Le prometió que algún día los volvería a ver... pero jamás volvió. Matt sigue esperanzado pero... Ya pasaron más de 20 años, la verdad... No creo que vuelva. Pero no está mal que tenga fe y tú debes hacer lo mismo Tigresa... Confía en que todo alguna vez va a cambiar. La relación que tienes con Shifu no es nada que no se puede conseguir. A veces la cuestión es... dar uno mismo el primer paso

_Quisiera hacerlo Ty... pero no creo que me escuche... No puedo

_Claro que puedes. No debes tener miedo. Solo díselo... si no lo haces... se convertirá en la verdad... Y la verdad... puede ser muy dolorosa

Continuara...

**Bueno hasta acá... creo que está un poquitito más largo de lo normal pero me dijeron que así les gustaba ¿verdad? También me estoy empezando a tardar un poco más de lo normal perdón. Es que ahora estoy empezando a improvisar y necesito un poco de tiempo, sola... Voy a tratar de sacar el próximo pronto... Otra cosa, se viene una pequeña pelea entre Tyson y Po... ya se van a enterar porque... solo les voy a decir que tiene que ver con Bella y Tigresa**

**Solo les adelanté un poco. Gracias por sus reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo11: El gran descubrimiento**

**Les agradezco mucho sus Reviews. Otra cositita pequeñita. Spar solo es pervertido y vivo, se cree con todas la chicas que ve. Pero está súper ultra requeté recontra enamoradísimo de Zendaya. Y Mono también está así de enamorado de ella. A ver si adivinan de quienes se gustan Matt y James**

Po estaba de aquí para allá en su habitación. Tigresa aún no llegaba y ya era tarde, eran como las 3:30 de la tarde. Po ya empezaba a preocuparse. Sabía que ella era fuerte hábil eh increíble, los villanos asaltantes y ladrones, nunca serían un problema para ella, pero eso no le preocupaba... Eran los amigos de Tyson. Ya había visto a Matt y Tyson ya le había dado una descripción de como eran James y Spar, molestos, sabandijas eh intolerables así como Mono y Mantis a veces pero a diferencia de ellos James y Spar, según lo que Tyson dijo, eran altos, musculosos, fuertes y atléticos. Un asombroso físico sin duda, comparado con el de Po pues. Lo hacía ver a él como un nada

_ "A quien quiero engañar... Nunca... Voy a gustarle... Ella es... Hermosa, increíble, ¡BRABARA! Sin duda, es... tan linda... Nunca se fijaría en mí... James y Spar son... fuertes y atléticos eh inteligentes... Yo... Nunca estaría a su nivel... Y Matt... Él también... Sobre que tiene esa condenada y asombrosa melena... Jamás competiría con ellos. No les llego ni a los talones... Cualquiera sería mucho más apropiado para ella que yo"_ Po se sentó en su cama después de un rato de meditación. Bajó la mirada un poco triste, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos rojos por la tristeza y el hueco que había en su corazón. No lo decía, Po era de verdad tímido y retraído, sentía algo demasiado fuerte hacia Tigresa como para ocultarlo. Pero pensaba también que él no era el adecuado. Si se lo decía... Nunca más podría mirarla a los ojos, no la volvería a ver, jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra

Todas las mañanas al despertar, él se vería forzado a mirarla... No lo iba a soportar. Sería una humillación

Po deseaba con toda su alma y corazón decirle a Tigresa lo que sentía. Ese sentimiento que estaba atorado en su corazón esperando para salir... Pero si lo hacía... Y ella no sentía lo mismo. El resto de las cosas ya no serían lo mismo. No volvería a estar con ella. Su amistad era demasiado valiosa para él. Más que todo el dinero del mundo, más que cualquier gran tesoro, incluso más que el honor de ser el Guerrero Dragón, las amistad y el cariño de Tigresa, lo era todo para él no quería arriesgarse a perder algo como eso

Si tenía que elegir entre una amistad asegurada o una muy poco probable relación... Prefería mil veces ser solo amigos

_Creo que es... mejor así

Mientras en la mansión felina

Ya era como las 3:30 de la tarde y la lluvia ya estaba empezando a cesar para fortuna de Tigresa. Había estado paseándose todo el día por varias partes de aquella gigantesca mansión, por poco no era el castillo de la reina de Inglaterra... Como si no lo fuese

Todo el día dándose la vuelta por el patio, por la zona de entrenamiento, las salas, la cocina y también por cerca de la piscina... Y viendo a las mariposas volar por cerca de la Rosa de la Verdad

Todo el tiempo paseándose por ahí tratando de encontrar a Matt también. Pedirle el libro, y el por qué se lo había arrebatado... sin que ella lo supiera

Todo el día, todo el tiempo buscando pero nada. Se había topado con todos incluyendo con Lala más de 3 veces pero ni una sola con Matt. Les había preguntado a todos pero la respuesta de todos era lo mismo "Ni idea de dónde este" _"¿En donde demonios se habrá metido ese detestable ricitos de oro?" _Pensó Tigresa bajando las orejas viendo a todos lados sin ningún resultado

Salió un rato al patio y miró al cielo como las gotas de la lluvia seguían cayendo si parar, parecían estar cayendo cada vez con más lentitud y sin tanta violencia

_Anda Matt... ¿Dónde te metiste?..._ decía Tigresa llevándose las patas a la cabeza_ Bueno si nadie me lo puede decir... Yo misma encontraré ese libro_ se dijo para sí misma_ _"Piensa Tigresa, si yo fuera una león donde escondería un libro"_ _pensó..._ _"HASH pero que boba... Que pregunta tan estúpida... Aun así no eh buscado en su habitación"_

Tigresa salió corriendo hasta la habitación de Matt, abrió la puerta muy despacio a asegurarse de que él no estuviera ahí. Para su suerte no había nadie. Miró a ambos lados en el pasillo, a asegurarse de que nadie venía y nadie nuevamente. Entro con mucho cuidado a la habitación de Matt. Era una habitación extraña pero a la vez hermosa, nunca había visto algo así, ni la de Vitani era así de linda. Ella había leído sobre muchos países en particular, así que supuso que era una forma de decoración Romana. En las paredes había una gran pintura pegada de todos ellos juntos. Sobre cada uno, no estaban sus nombres, sino sus nacionalidades:

_Matt era Romano, Zendaya; Egipcia, Spar, Sudafricano, Bella; India, Tyson; Chino, Vitani; Inglesa, James; ¿Brasilero?... ¿Qué país es ese?..._ Se preguntó a sí misma viendo de dónde era Narciza_ Cece... ¿Mexicana?... Deben ser países Americanos_ dijo rascándose la cabeza sin saber exactamente de que países se trataban

Siguió buscando por toda la habitación de Matt sin encontrar ningún resultado. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ya cansada de buscar sin haber tenido éxito

_ ¿Dónde habrá escondido ese libro? ¿Dónde está Matt?_ Tigresa salió de la habitación un poco molesta por no haber podido encontrarlo estaba tan molesta que solo estaba concentrada en eso mirando el piso sin atender su camino y sin querer chocó con Spar. Ella fue la que se calló ya que él estaba saliendo del otro lado del pasillo

_ Umm... Tigresa lo siento estas bien_ dijo Spar arrodillándose para ayudarla a pararse

_Si gracias_ dijo ella aceptando su mano para levantarse. Por un segundo Tigresa dirigió la vista directo a los ojos de Spar y en ellos se perdió. Los ojos de Spar eran de un azul tan hermoso, un azul vivo eh intenso como el mismo mar. Al verlos también se perdió en el mismo Spar y una imagen llegó a su mente. Era el mar abierto. Una bahía muy hermosa. Tigresa sentía los parpados pesados. Algo tenía los ojos de Spar, algo tan hermoso, bello y relajante que hasta daban ganas de dormir

Spar se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba pasando y cerró con fuerza los ojos haciendo que Tigresa reaccionara de golpe

_ ¡AH! ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó sobresaltada

_Nada... solo hazme caso en esto. Jamás mires directamente mis ojos_ dijo Spar subiendo la mirada para evitar que ella lo volviera a mirar

_Pero... ¿Por qué no?_ le preguntó tratando de volver a mirarlo

_Solo no lo hagas... Es lo mejor_ dijo bajando la mirada esta vez y clavándola en el piso. Tigresa solo puso una media sonrisa un poco decepcionada pero... no podía hacer

_ "Nadie me quiere decir nunca el, porque"_ pensó molesta. Solo pasaron 2 segundos antes de que ella de repente se desmayara, afortunadamente el pecho de Spar detuvo su caída

Spar se quedó paralizado al ver que Tigresa se había desmayado y ahora estaba recargada en su pecho

_ "De verdad es una... Ya le hizo efecto"_ pensó_ "¿Qué a de controlar?"_ volvió pensó para sí mismo. Spar tenía una reputación, no era la mejor pero era una y tenía que defender su título. No podía dejar que lo vieran junto a Tigresa de esa forma. La cargó en sus hombros y la llevó hacia la habitación de Tyson dejándola en su cama. Una vez hecho esto se sentó en la silla que estaba ahí y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder

_Esto... No es normal... si fuese cualquiera no se abría desmayado... James tenía razón... pero qué... ¿Qué es lo que ella puede hacer?_ se preguntó_ Haber estaba en las barrancas... y estaba molesta... Matt_ pensó Spar inmediatamente, salió de la habitación de Tyson a ver a su amigo

Así como los furiosos, ellos también tenían un salón especial de entrenamiento, pero había una gran, GRAN diferencia en cuanto al tamaño y forma. Había más variedad de cosas y era mucho más grande hasta con un patio y dianas incluidas

Spar llegó ahí pero no en el primer piso. Llegó hasta el extremo de la sala y abrió una puerta que era tan del mismo color que la pared que no parecía que ahí hubiese algo. Bajó unas escaleras y llegó a una segunda sala de entrenamiento pero era como subterránea. Era la sala de entrenamiento especial de Matt, si no estaba ahí no estaría en otro lugar

_Matt... ¿Matt estas aquí?_ Spar se asomo un poco por las escaleras a ver si su mejor amigo se encontraba ahí

_Spar ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo Matt que se encontraba dando unos golpes a una roca

_Yo... también te lo quiero preguntar... ¿Casualmente sabes en donde está el libro de los 4 elementos?_ dijo con un cierto tono de sarcasmo

_Sí está ahí_ Matt señaló a una mesa que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos

_Si sabes que Tigresa lo está buscando ¿No?

_Claro que lo sé por eso lo traje aquí_ dijo Matt con seriedad

_No vamos a poder ocultárselo por siempre Matt... En algún momento vamos a tener que decírselo... Piénsalo... Solo hoy ya ha habido miles de cosas anormales... Para nosotros es normal pero para ella no... Vas a tener que darle el libro cuando despierte

_ ¿Despierte?_ dijo Matt sobresaltado y extrañado_ Pero que mierda hiciste ahora Spar

_Nada... solo miró mis ojos y se desmayó. Sí sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad, MATT?_ Le dijo Spar entre dientes

_Si significa que..._ se quedó cortado por un rato_ ¿James tenía razón?_ dijeron los 2 al unísono

_Valla... Supongo que eso podría ser un milagro hecho por el mismo James... ¿James ahora es santo?_ dijo Spar con cara de extrañado

_No juegues ahora Spar... Quiere decir que ahora tú y él tienen razón... que raro dos razones de las 2 personas más inútiles en el mundo

_... La verdad no sé si sentirme ofendido o agradecértelo

_Da lo mismo Spar... Quiere decir que ella puede controlar uno de ellos

_Pero ¿Cuál?

_Pues como es la prima de Tyson...

_Cierto... Esperaremos y ya veremos pero Matt... Aun así le debes dar el libro... hoy cuando despierte... No sabes cuando será la última vez piénsalo bien_ dijo Spar a la vez que le daba la espalda a Matt y salía por las escaleras

_ "Detesto que ese mendigo orco tenga razón, a veces"_ pensó Matt enojado. Soltó un largo suspiro y frunció el ceño_ "Pero lo tiene que saber... la llevaré con él mañana... él podrá explicarle todo mejor"

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade con Po nuevamente

Ninguno de los furiosos ni Po habían ido hoy a la practica debido a la tormenta que estaba cayendo, pero ya estaba empezando a cesar lo cual para Po era una muy buena noticia. Ya que seguro por esa razón Tigresa ya no demoraría mucho en llegar

Po se encontraba en su cuarto mirando la ventana y viendo la lluvia caer, viendo como iba cada vez más lento pensando en lo que había hablado con Víbora y Grulla, no olvidaría eso ni jamás. Esa había sido una plática muy motivadora y no olvidó y jamás olvidaría lo que Grulla le había dicho _"A veces la vida te juega algunas bromas justamente para que creas esta clase de cosas. Quien sabe tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti" _Era algo que lo alentaba a seguir y a nunca dejar de intentar... Pero que le podía decir. Nunca había salido con alguien ni había tenido una relación, lo que sea, además Po era muy tímido, aunque y si Tigresa de verdad solo lo quería a él como un amigo y si no lo quería como más... Que iba a pasar si era así y si él se lo decía. Ahí terminaría todo, su amistad, su cariño, lealtad, sinceridad... Ninguna de esas cosas, estarían otra vez en esa posición. Po solo miraba caer la lluvia sin anda mejor que hacer

_Hay Tigresa...Si nada más supieras cuanto te quiero... Si supieras que daría todo por estar contigo_ se decía Po en voz baja por si alguno de los demás furiosos estaba cerca. Pensó que tal vez estaba solo en las barrancas pero lo pensó muy rápido

_Po... ¿Po estás ahí?_ dijo Víbora que estaba tocando la puerta

_Si

_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_Claro Víbora pasa por favor_ Víbora abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po con mucho cuidado para finalmente cerrarla y mostrarle una simpática sonrisa

_ ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Po?_ le preguntó Víbora que fue a su lado a ver la lluvia

_Bien... ¿Querías hablar de algo conmigo Víbora?

_A decir verdad, Sí... Te noto un poco preocupado ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto Víbora con un tono de voz un poco más serio

_Víbora... yo... nunca olvidaré lo que tú y Grulla hablaron conmigo esa noche pero... Que tal si a Tigresa no le gusto... que si no siente lo mismo que yo por ella

_Po no seas tonto, por supuesto que le gustas... piénsalo bien. Recuerda lo que pasó DOS VECES en Gongmen. El abrazo en la prisión... Tigresa nunca había abrazado así a Grulla, Mantis, Mono... ni siquiera a mí y tú sabes que yo fui la primera amiga que ella tubo...Aun así nunca me había abrazado. Si te abrazó a ti es porque tiene un concepto diferente de ti Po, un muy buen diferente concepto.

_Estas segura de eso

_Claro Po

_Oye... tengo una gran idea_ dijo Po con emoción mordiendo sus labios inferiores_ Ya que a ti te escucha más que a nadie porque no hablas de eso con ella

_Umm... No estoy segura de eso Po

_Por favor Víbora... So yo le gusto yo también te prometo averiguar si a Grulla le gustas tú

_ ¿¡EH!?... ¿Quién te dijo qué..._ Víbora estaba exaltada, nadie sabía su secreto... O lo que decía Po era mera intuición

_OH VAMOS... Víbora no me lo vas a negar... Grulla te gusta... Si se te nota estas enamorado de él

_SSSSHHHHHHHHH_ lo callo Víbora mirándolo con un poco de enojo y fastidio_ Po no lo digas alto, no quiero que se enteren

_Entonces si lo harás. Por favor Víbora_ insistía Po

_Esta bien, está bien Po, lo haré... Pero tú tienes que averiguar si yo le gusto a Grulla... Por favor

_Trato_ dijo Po mostrándole a su amiga una amigable sonrisa y cerrando los ojos_ Cuando vuelva se lo puedes preguntar. Yo averiguaré si tú le gustas a Grulla lo antes posible Víbora... Te lo prometo

Así cerró todo. A Po lo estaba más que solo claro que Víbora estaba hasta la punta de la cabeza de enamorada de Grulla, se le notaba; Todo el tiempo le hacía tanto para estar junto a él, con Grulla se entendía mejor que nadie... después de Tigresa, también a él era al que más le sonreía y Grulla era igual con ella, se sonrojaba con solo notar que lo miraba, además que tenían cosas en común fuera de la especie, eran el uno para el otro

De vuelta en la mansión

Tigresa no estuvo demasiado tiempo desmayada. Básicamente estaba dormida

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos para ver nada más que el techo de la habitación de Tyson

_No tienes que volver a ver los ojos de Spar_ dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Tigresa giró la cabeza para ver a Matt apoyado por la pared con una mirada seria y despreocupada_ Estabas buscando esto... ¿No?_ Tigresa vio por lo que Matt estaba hablando y al descruzar sus brazos pudo ver el libro que ella tanto había buscado

_E-Eso_ Tigresa comenzó a tartamudear, lo que tanto había estado buscando estaba en las manos de Matt y de seguro que no se lo daría

_Escucha... Sé que quieres leer esto, en realidad no estaba a mis ordenes que no se lo dijéramos a nadie_ Matt miró hacia arriba con una mirada de preocupación y de lamento a la vez_ Se supone que no te lo debo dar... y se supone también que no lo debes leer... Pero tú y tus amigos están involucrados en esto y si así es, tienes que saber que es lo que estamos haciendo_ Matt entregó el libro a Tigresa. Ella estiró un poco el brazo con lentitud. Dudo por un momento antes de agarrarlo pero finalmente lo tomo sin problema._ Si tienes alguna duda, yo estaré en mi habitación_ Matt salió de la habitación de Tyson y cerro con cuidado la puerta

Tigresa se quedó por un momento callada, solo con el libro entre las patas sin reaccionar ahí adentro estaban las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Quizá más

Abrió el libro y lo primero que vio fue una firma, la misma que estaba detrás de las pinturas que había visto _"Gato" _

___ ¿Quién es ese tal gato?_ se preguntó Tigresa_ "Algo tiene que ver con esto de eso no hay duda"_ pensó

Tigresa ojeó la primera página para ver el dibujo de unos 4 dragones chinos, un poco más diferente a los dibujos y pinturas de otros que había visto antes. Uno plateado y blanco con alas y unas cuantas plumas. Otro marrón y verde y de varias partes de su cuerpo le crecían hojas y planta. El otro era azul con un celeste oscuro que tenía escama entre las garras y una serie de púas que recorrían toda su espina dorsal con ancas entre ellas y el último eran negro con rojo y unas alas enormes parecidas a las de un murciélago que estaba lanzando fuego con una cara de furioso

_ "¿Por qué son los mismos colores en todo siempre?"_ no fue su auto pregunta más brillante pero fue porque siempre era lo mismo y en ese libro estaba la respuesta el asunto ya era solo descubrirlo

Se acostó en la cama de reserva de Tyson y comenzó a leer el libro

En el libro

_Hace miles de años, cuando la paz todavía gobernaba la tierra. Los dioses vivían en el suelo junto las personas y usaban sus dones para el bien. Para ayudar a aquellos que más lo necesitaban, para defenderlos y serles siempre leales. _

_Durante muchos años la paz y la tranquilidad reino en muchos países del mundo gracias a la generosidad y al poder de sus dioses. Siempre se podía contar con ellos_

_Pero así como había buenos había malos, había malos que se hacían buenos... Y buenos que se hacían malos_

_En China, más años atrás de los que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, todos los dioses vivían en ese momento en la tierra junto a las personas. Los más conocidos eran los dioses de la Tierra, La diosa del Agua, La diosa del Aire... Y el dios del Fuego_

_Al principio todo era prospero, tranquilo y no había problemas. Todo cambio con el tiempo_

_Los poderes del dios fuego, rara vez lograba servir para ayudar a la gente y eso lo entristecía mucho. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ayudar eran fuertes no lo conseguía, quería hacer el bien y ayudar pues a él no quería llegar a tomar medidas drásticas, porque eso pasaría si no lo lograba_

_Pasaba el tiempo y los poderes del dios fuego no lograban mejorar. Estaba ya harto de no poder lograr nada y de no poder hacer nada bien. Sus poderes solo servían para destruir, quemar y arrasar con todo a su paso. Todo lo que tocaba lo hacía pedazos. Ya no lo toleró. Ver siempre que sus hermanos lograban hacer, ver siempre que ellos hacían tanto y él nada lo hacía ver como un débil y un inútil o un bueno para nada, y verse débil era lo que menos le gustaba. Fue cuando las cosas se pusieron mal_

_El dios fuego sabía bien que lo único que era capaz de hacer era destruir pues si para eso servía eso era lo que haría. Comenzó a destruir todo lo que podía. Incendiaba y destrizaba los bosques del dios Tierra, secaba los lagos y lagunas de la diosa del Agua, con tantos incendios contaminaba el aire fresco y las brisas tiernas y cálidas de la diosa Aire. Ninguno de los tres se quedaron cruzados de brazos esperando a ver como su hermano destruía más y hacía más daño. Sabían que no era él, porque él siempre había querido ayudar y antes lo hacía. Había sido tentado por la fuerza de la maligna oscuridad. Y había caído permanentemente en ella_

_Trataron de razonar con él por las buenas pero no había ningún resultado, ahí fue cunado tuvieron que ponerse serios_

_Empezó una pelea entre los 4 dioses. Tierra, Agua y Aire contar fuego. Pero debido a los poderes destructivos que tenía el dios fuego era más poderoso que ellos 3 juntos. La diosa del agua era la más adecuada para pelear con él, ya que sus poderes eran algo superiores pero no lo suficiente. Fueron derrotados de una forma cruel y despiadada por el dios Fuego, pero la pelea no había acabado ahí. Los tres dioses tenían aún un plan B por si un funcionaba la pelea. Cada uno de ellos tenía una piedra espiritual, al juntarlas podían hacerse verdad cualquier cosa. Los tres dioses arrebataron el rubí del fuego a su hermano, tendrían que sacrificar una de las cosas que más amaban pero al menos así todos estarían mejor. Se fueron a un lugar donde nunca nadie, podría encontrarlos. Al juntarlas desearon enviar al cielo a todo dios existente en la tierra para que no hubiera problemas. Sacrificaron tantas cosas. Amigos y gente buena y conocida a las que querían mucho, todo eso, nunca volverían a verlos, pero todo lo habían hecho por su bien y por el bien del dios fuego también_

_Al terminar todo al dios fuego, lo marcaron como traidor, y lo enviaron al inframundo donde nadie nunca jamás volvería a saber de él. Sus 3 hermanos por primera vez se estaban sintiendo mal por algo, a pesar de todas las cosas que hizo, a pesar del daño que había causado, lo extrañarían y seguirían queriéndolo. Antes de partir al inframundo el dios fuego así como sus hermanos antes de ir al cielo, dejaron sus preciadas armas para que algún día personas de buen corazón le dieran un buen uso. A miles de personas esparcidas por todo el mundo dieron sus dones._

_Los dioses tierra, agua y aire, tenían en cuenta que su hermano también lo había hecho. Como los poderes de él eran muy grandes la maldad estaba en aquellos que pudiesen controlar el elemento fuego. Ellos 3 no podían quitar eso solo cambiarlo un poco. En lugar de hacer que todos lo que pudieran controlar ese elemento fuer malo, cambiaron el orden un poco. No serían todos, solo aquellos que tuvieran pura maldad y oscuridad en sus corazones serían malos_

_El dios fuego estaba muy molesto por lo hecho de sus hermanos pero aun así no fueron suficientes sus esfuerzos. Aun abría a quien él podría controlar_

_Años más tarde el dios fuego encontró alguien de pura maldad a quien podría utilizar como su mejor aliado. Los 4 dioses antes de la batalla ya habían dado sus poderes a las personas en el mundo, pusieron al mando a 2 de las razas más conocidas en la tierra, la raza felina y la raza canina. La raza felina podía controlar aire y tierra y la raza canina agua y fuego. Entre esas 2 razas estaba la mayor parte de maestros en elementos del mundo y sobre esas 2 razas pusieron al mando a las 2 especies más comunes entre ellas, un perro y un gato. El gato, era blanco, de ojos azul y verde a medida que iba llegando a la pupila, una persona muy bondadosa y de buen corazón que siempre ayudaba a las personas para todo lo que necesitasen y defendía a su pueblo de toda invasión o de asaltantes y ladrones. El perro era negro, tanto como la misma oscuridad, sus ojos eran rojos y se iba haciendo de un purpura raro al llegar a las pupilas, al principio también era una persona bondadosa pero el llevar en el corazón y en mente el poder del elemento fuego lo corrompió con el tiempo_

_El dios fuego vio que en el interior de su corazón había maldad y oscuridad, lo que él tenía que hacer es ayudar a esa oscuridad a salir a flote. Lo que hiso fue tentarlo_

_Le hablaba por las noche en su cabeza se escucha diciéndole lo que debía hacer. El perro se sujetaba la cabeza cada vez que lo escuchaba diciéndole que se detenga y que nunca lo haría_

_Todas las noches era el mismo asunto, tanto que le empezó a dar miedo solo dormir. Con los días y meses que pasaban todo iba cambiando. El perro comenzaba a ver los hechos y dejarse llevar por los consejos del dios fuego. Vio como las personas aclamaban y admiraban al gato blanco lo que le hizo tener envidia. El perro tenía uno de los elementos más poderosos y aclamaban más a quien no lo podía controlar. En todo eso el dios fuego comenzó a influir más_

_Se dio cuenta que el enojo la furia, la rabia, toda esa oscuridad que se hallaba en el corazón de dicho perro estaba empezando a crecer y revelarse_

__No debe ser él quien lo tenga. ¿Por qué él merece más que tú?_ decía el dios fuego en la cabeza del pobre perro_

__Si... Porque él... que carajo hizo ese maldito gato mal nacido para que lo respetaran más que a mi... El que se siente en el trono de los 4 elementos debería ser yo_ decía el perro con enojo y rabia_

__Así es... dentro de una semana será la competencia... Demuéstrale entonces a todos quien es el que manda, quien es el más fuerte, quien es aquel que merece ser más respetado y vanagloriado que todos, quien porta el elemento más fuerte. DEMUESTRALE A ESE MALDITO GATO CANALLA Y A TODOS ESOS IMBÉCILES QUIEN ES EL LIDER, QUIEN ES EL REY, y más aún... No querrás decepcionar a tu único hijo, Perro ¿O si?_

__No...NO... Jamás... dejar en ridículo a mi hijo es... lo último que quiero_

__Eso mismo... sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer... destruye a GATO_

__Lo hare_

_Esa noche ese perro estuvo más que solo decidido a acabar con la vida de ese Gato. Solo una vez en la vida se hacía una coronación al próximo líder y rey supremo de los 4 elementos hasta su muerte. Solo era una pelea, el que venciera era el que ganaba, pero el dios fuego había tentado al perro para que hiciera más que solo ganar. Al dios fuego no le interesaba el perro, ni el trono, ninguna de esas cosas más bien hacer entender a sus hermanos quien era el más fuerte. También quería destruirlos y destruir todo por haberlo traicionado y haberlo condenado a vivir en el inframundo_

_El día de la pelea ya había llegado, el perro se había estado preparando durante un largo, largo tiempo para cumplir y terminar con lo que el maestro fuego inicio_

_Ahí estaban el perro y el gato. Nadie pensaba que ese día comenzaría el odio eterno entre 2 razas que antes eran muy buenos amigos_

_En ese momento aún no había rey ya que el que había sido había muerto hace como 6 años. Era la hora y la pelea ya empezaba_

_Al principio de la pelea el perro disimuló muy bien su calma, pero como a la mitad las cosas se pusieron bruscas_

_El gato ya estaba tirado en el piso con dolores en el cuerpo_

__Ok ya me ganas..._ pero antes de que pudiera terminar el perro se acercó a él y lo pateó lanzándolo a unos metros fuera de la zona de entrenamiento_ ¿Qué carajos haces?_ le preguntó el gato intrigado por el in repentino comportamiento del perro_

__Terminar de una vez con toda esta farsa. Terminaré con lo que el maestro fuego empezó_ fue entonces que el gato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El maestro fuego lo estaba manipulando_

__No... Es imposible... No hagas esto, te esta usando. Cuando logre lo que quiere no serás nada para él_

__Confiaras en aquel que casi arruina tu vida, en el que te quitó el triunfo, ignóralo, no vayas a escucharlo solo destrúyelo_ dijo el dios fuego en la cabeza del perro. El perro comenzó alanzar patadas y ataque de los elementos hacia él. Le era al gato muy difícil de retener a taques tan poderosos, pero no estaba solo. Cada uno de ellos tenía 4 mejores soldados. Del lado de los gatos estaban 4 de los más fuertes. León dorado, que controlaba la tierra, Leopardo negro, controlaba el aire, Jaguar justiciero, controlaba el agua y... El Tigre que controlaba el fuego. A diferencia de otros el Tigre era un hombre muy respetado, por más que fuera el fuego el que controlaba le daba siempre un muy buen uso. Por eso no podía caer en tentación de los poderes del dios fuego_

_Al ver lo que el perro le estaba haciendo a su líder no dudaron 2 segundos en lanzarse contra él portando sus armas; El martillo de tierra, la doble hacha del agua, el hacha del aire y las garras de fuego_

_Los perros portaban también las armas. La espada del agua, la del aire, la de tierra y las flechas de fuego. Y estos al ver que los grandes gatos golpeaban a su líder tampoco dudaron en detenerlos y así fue como todo empezó. No fueron solo ellos, miles de perros grandes y gatos salvajes_

_Ahí fue cuando perro comenzó a destruir todo aquel valle con sus poderes de fuego sus poderes de agua se habían evaporado, como ya nunca los usaba desapareció por sí solo _

_El gato estaba más preocupado por salvar a las personas y alejarlas del incendio que se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande en el bosque. Mientras que los soldados del gato peleaban con los de perro. Lograron arrebatar sus armas ya que ellos habían tenido más entrenamiento y lograron expulsarlos del lugar. Una vez hecho esto los felinos ayudaron a las personas a salir del lugar y huyeron. Pensaron en quedarse con su líder gato a vencer a ese perro del demonio, pero el gato les había dicho que se fueran y que él se encargaría del perro_

_En una cueva a unos 2 km de ese lugar se encontraban las piedras espirituales de los 4 elementos. Las 4 estaban brillando fuertemente hasta que empezaron a agrietarse. Al final las piedras espirituales se cayeron en pedazos, algo estaba nadando mal y muy mal para ello. Cada una se partió en 4 pedazos exactamente iguales y de cada uno de ellos empezó a crecer de la punta de cada uno un hilo de oro y plata haciendo que estos parecieran collares muy valiosos. De estas mismas piedras se habían hecho las reliquias de los 4 elementos. Po eso es que en cada una de las 8 reliquias, 2 por cada elemento, tenía una valiosa y poderosa piedra preciosa incrustada en alguna parte del arma_

_De vuelta en el valle donde se había desatado el caos. El gato sintió algo muy extraño y las imágenes de las 4 piedras espirituales romperse había llegado a su cabeza. Antes de que sus soldados partieran para poner a salvo a sus aldeanos fue a verlos_

__Chicos_ gritó el gato que venía corriendo desde lejos_

__ ¿Maestro Gato?_ dijo León dorado dándose la vuelta para ver a su maestro_

__Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo. Deben ir a la caverna de los dragones en la montaña de Chinyu a 2 km de aquí donde están las 4 piedras espirituales. Se rompieron deben ir allá y tomar lo que haya antes de que los soldados de él lo hagan. ¡RÁPIDO VALLAN!_ les ordenó Gato muy apurado_

__Sí señor_ dijeron los 4 soldados a la vez que salían corriendo en 4 patas _

__Ahora yo me encargo de ti perro asqueroso_ refunfuño Gato dando media vuelta viendo como ese detestable perro estaba destruyendo todo incluso los arboles_ OYE_ le gritó_

__Valla, valla Gato... que vas a hacer ahora tú pueblo esta hecho pedazos a quien van a aclamar ahora_

__Pues a ti no ¿Qué no ves lo que has hecho? Acabas de destruir tu hogar y el hogar de tus seres amados perro, por favor date cuenta, el dios fuego está usándote. Se quiere vengar de sus hermanos y cuando lo logre te darás cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer... te vas a arrepentir, tú no significas nada para él. Aquí tenías personas que te querían_

__NO ES VERDAD_ le gritó furioso_ TODOS TE ACLAMABAN A TI GATO. TÚ ERAS A QUIEN TODOS QUERÍAN. YO NO PUDE NADA. SE ESTUBIERAS MUERTO, y es como vas a estar ahora yo estaría mucho mejor_

__No ganaras nada con eso. No te van a querer más por esto que haces_

__MI PLAN NO ES QUE ME QUIERAN GATO... si no que aprendan quien es EL LIDER EN ESTE LUGAR. EL QUE REINA SOY YO_ la voz del perro había cambiado parecían 2 voces combinadas, una era la de él y la otra era una más grave y fantasmagórica_

__... el dios fuego_ susurro_ maldito HIJO DEL DEMONIO DEVUELVEME A MI AMIGO_ gritó Gato muy enfadado_

__Quieres de vuelta a tú sarnoso amigo no tendrás elección animal asqueroso_ La voz de Perro definitivamente ya no era la misma esa voz grave que se había escuchado en la suya hace unos segundos había ocupado todo el lugar_ Si lo quieres vas a tener que matarlo_ Gato se quedó impactado, en ese momento lo comprendió todo mejor. Ese maldito diablo que era el dios fuego había tomado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Perro no era el que estaba haciendo todas esas cosas sino el dios fuego lo estaba controlando como si fuera una marioneta. Y lo que era peor ahora si no lo mataba el dios del fuego lo destruía. Pero al menos así el alma de su mejor amigo descansaría en paz_ Lo vas a tener que hacer o destruiré TODOOO_

_Gato al escuchar su voz se enfureció. Sacó una daga que tenía en su bolsillo. Dudo unos momentos antes de acercársele pero era la única manera. No quería hacer eso, su mejor amigo todavía estaba ahí adentro encerrado entre las paredes de un corazón malvado_

__Perro... Por favor... Amigo tú sigues ahí, vuelve compañero se fuerte, ignora su poder, en tanto puedas tu serás siempre mejor a él_

__NO VALE LA pena que intentes eso Gato, el alma de tu querido y perruno amigo ahora me pertenece y en tanto su cuerpo siga con vida SU ALMA SIEMPRE ME PERTENECERA_ comenzó a reír a carcajadas _

__ ¡NO! No es verdad Perro, amigo se fuerte puedes más que él, tú eres más que él TÚ PUEDES AMIGO_

__No tiene caso Gato no te escuchara. Él ya no existe me encargue de él_

__Lo mataste..._

__No del todo Gato. El poder de la maldad y la oscuridad fue carcomiendo su alma poco a poco hasta que solo quedó un cascarón y ahora me pertenece. NO TIENE CASO, ÉL YA NO EXISTE_

__No es cierto... Eso no puede ser_ dijo el pobre gato blanco horrorizado por escuchar aquellas palabras de ese condenado dios del infierno... Su amigo estaba muerto o por lo menos su alma ya lo estaba, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era dejarlo descansar en paz. Le era demasiado difícil, sabía que ese no era su amigo, pero era su cuerpo y matarlo... le dolería mucho más a él. Tan enojado estaba que se movió tan rápido como un rayo y clavo la daga en el cuerpo de su amigo exactamente donde se encontraba el corazón. Calló al piso y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse muy lentamente. De su pecho empezó a salir una especie de espíritu negro y purpura con un casi in visible toque de rojo. Gato pudo notar que era el dios fuego al que se lo notaba muy enojado_

__No creí que fueras capaz. Volveré Gato y la próxima no vas a tener esta suerte_ dijo mientras se esfumaba en el aire. Del pecho sangrante de Perro comenzó a emanar una luz azul como el agua, formando el cuerpo de perro, era su alma_

_Se acercó muy lentamente flotando a su amigo _

__Hiciste lo correcto Amigo_ dijo este posando su pata en el hombro de Gato_ Me liberaste y por esto te estaré eternamente agradecido. Por fin podré descansar en paz_ la figura fantasmagórica de Perro fue haciéndose más clara hasta desaparecer. A Gato se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y calló arrodillado al piso_

_Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su amigo con los ojos humedecidos_

__Te voy a extrañar viejo amigo_ Pero no, nada terminó ahí, de hecho ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron. El pequeño hijo de Perro que también se llamaba Perro quien estaba escondido tras un pequeño tronco de árbol quemado, vio como ese Gato había matado a su padre_

__Me voy a vengar... me vengaré de ti Gato y destruiré a toda la raza felina. Todos van a pagar por esto _

Fin de la lectura

Tigresa cerró el libro de golpe. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer quería decir que ella era una maestra de los 4 elementos y no controlaba un elemento cualquiera si no el fuego

_No... No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho... porque no lo hizo_ dijo mientras miraba el libro refiriéndose a Tyson_ Estas cosas no se ocultan... Porque no me lo dijo. La lectura que había estado leyendo la había horrorizado tanto que no lo soportó y salió del pasillo llorando. Eran de tantas cosas esas lágrimas, frustración, decepción, tristeza, horror. No se estaba fijando ni un poco en su camino cuando chocó con Tyson

_Tigresa... ¿Qué te..._ Tyson no pudo terminar de hablar Tigresa lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Si que estaba enojada con él, y mucho pero en ese momento necesitaba alguien que la consolara, discutiría con él mas tarde. Apoyo su cara contra el pecho descubierto de Tyson y hundió su cara en él llorando sin control como una nenita que necesitaba la consola de su papi

Tyson por otro lado no sabía a que venía dicho comportamiento, fue demasiado rápido, lo que sabía es que estaba triste y no le gustaba verla así. Él mismo se encargaría de solucionar cualquier problema que ella tuviese. Y se encargaría también de quitarla de ese estado

Apoyo su mentón contra la cabeza de Tigresa. Como el pelo más parado de la cabeza de Tigresa no pasaba ni la mitad del cuello de Tyson se puede imaginar lo más baja que era ella comparado con él. Tyson poso su mano derecha en la espalda de Tigresa y la comenzó a acariciar. Ese contacto hizo que Tigresa lo abrazara más fuerte. Tyson se sentía muy mal de verla llorar de esa manera. Tigresa comenzó a hundir más su cara en el pecho de Tyson, él podía sentir como las cascadas de lágrimas de Tigresa caían y empapaban su pecho. No le resultaba desagradable o perturbador más bien triste. Lo hacía sentir muy mal. Abrazó con cuidado a Tigresa y cerro los ojos con su mentón todavía apoyado en su cabeza

Tigresa al sentir el cálido pelaje de Tyson, empezó a cesar las lágrimas y empezó a mecer su cara por su pecho para secarlas. Tyson también pudo sentir como Tigresa dejaba de llorar y se apartó un poco de ella

_Ahora... me explicarías porque estabas llorando_ Tigresa secó sus lágrimas y bajó la vista, pensó que tal vez Tyson se molestaría por leer aquel libro que le había dicho de rara manera que no leyera

_Tyson... yo... de verdad lo..._ Tigresa subió el brazo muy despacio mostrando a Tyson el libro que tenía en la mano. Tyson se sobresaltó al ver el libro_ Se que me habías dicho que no tenía que leerlo pero...

_No... No hay problema está bien. Tarde o temprano li ibas a tener que leer. Yo tampoco te fui del todo honesto... Te lo tuve que haber dicho antes_ dijo Tyson frotándose la nuca_ Matt te dijo para que lo leyeras. Ya lo sé

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

_James_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ La lluvia está empezando a parar Tigresa... ¿Ya quieres volver a casa?_ Tigresa asintió con una sonrisa_ Bien yo te acompaño. Y llévate el libro. Lo necesitas más que yo. Dáselo al maestro Shifu y..._ Tyson se quedó callado un rato

_Y...

_El sabrá que hacer... créeme. Mi maestr... digo alguien me lo dijo_ Tigresa notó que Tyson estaba a 2 segundos de decir maestro

_ ¿Maestro? ¿Tienes un maestro?

_No debí decir eso_ dijo golpeando su frente con la palma de su pata_ Escucha iré mañana al palacio de Jade y te... tengo que mostrarles algo, a ti, a los furiosos, a Po y al maestro Shifu... Hay algo que todavía no saben que... es importante... y que creo que deben saber... Espero que Matt este de acuerdo con eso

_ ¿Qué es eso que no me has dicho aún Tyson?

_Mañana lo sabrás. Ahora vamos tienes que volver a casa

_ "Será un gran descubrimiento"_ pensó Tigresa

Tyson y Tigresa fueron caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que Bella estaba viendo todo por su habitación y la puerta que estaba entre cerrada

_Espero que el Maestro Gato y Matt estén de humor mañana_ susurro_ Tigresa eres mi amiga y te quiero pero no voy a dejar que te quedes con Tyson para ti sola

Continuara...

**Cada vez se esta haciendo más largo. Falta todavía para que se termine. Pero toda historia termina tarde o temprano... Nada más me faltó decirles que voy a hacer otra cuando esta termine**

**Creo que planifico demasiado mi futuro**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo12: Cosas que pasaron**

**Supongo que no me hace nada mal contestarles al final de los capítulos Maylus. Gracias por aconsejarme. Pero no te recomiendo que te auto llames el consejero de Meowlody. Ella detesta que le digan lo tiene que hacer. No le gusta que la gente le diga como hacer sus historias. Pero a mi no me importa que me ayuden. Es preferible por otro lado. Acepto lo que quieran y sí, Bella está celosa**

Tigresa y Tyson ya estaban subiendo las escaleras del palacio a punto de llegar mientras Po miraba por la ventana que ya había parado de llover pero Tigresa aun no regresaba

_Víbora aún no regresa y ya es tarde_ dijo Po alterado

_Vamos Po tranquilízate. La lluvia paro hace como 15 minutos no esperes que lleguen aun pero va a venir de eso no te preocupes_ Po trataba de calmarse pero no le servía estaba muy nervioso de que Tigresa aún no regresara

Mientras con Tyson y Tigres

_Ya estamos a punto de llegar_ dijo Tyson aliviado_ Lo malo de esto es que me voy a tener que volver a bajar... Por lo menos bajar es menos cansador

_ ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto Tigresa en tono de broma

_Porque... Estarías... obedeciendo la gravedad. Subir es ir en contra de ella y... Solo sube y cállate_ le dijo Tyson cruzándose de brazos molesto por quedar como un idiota

_Oye Tyson... Te puedo preguntar una cosa_ dijo Tigresa jugando con sus dedos

_Claro

_Po... últimamente me ah querido preguntar algo... y parece muy insistente con eso... ¿Qué crees que quiera?

_Oh no se, quien sabe es el misterio más grande del mundo_ dijo en tono sarcástico

_Oye aquí apesta

_Enserio_ dijo Tyson a la vez que se olía a sí mismo_ Pero si me bañe hoy

_Apesta a ¡SRACASMO! Dime que es. Sí lo sabes

_Tigresa te juro en nombre de todo lo que es decente y bueno que me arrepentiré de ser tu primo si de verdad no lo sabes_ dijo juntando las manos y presionándolas contra su frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza

_Oye... que malo eres

_ENSERIO... Tigresa es obvio él te quiere decir que está enamorado de ti_ Tigresa abrió los ojos de para en par sorprendida _"Po... el siente lo mismo por mi"_

___ ¿Estas segura de eso?_ Tyson dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Tigresa_ AAUUU... ¿POR QUÉ?_ preguntó Tigresa enfadada

_Para que sepas que no estas soñado_ dijo mirándola con el seño fruncido

_Bueno... Voy a tener que hablar con él

_OOHhh CLARO QUE LO HARAS

_Tyson hay otra cosa_ dijo usando un tono de voz más serio

_ ¿Si?

_Él libro decía que el tigre podía controlar el elemento fuego... Po eso es que la última noche apagaste la vela de un chasquido... Tu controlas el fuego_ dijo arqueando la ceja con una sonrisa

_Sí... Y como eres mi prima sabes lo que eso significa ¿No?

_Yo también puedo controlarlo_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_Así es... Pero no te sientas mal. Si sabes como usarlo no es malo. Sé que lo que el dios fuego hizo no... Marco el elemento fuego como el mejor... Pero no todos somos malos. Tú y yo por ejemplo_ dijo Tyson mostrándole una sonrisa para animarla lo que resultó un poco

_Otra cosa ¿Cómo... es que voy a hacer esto?_ dijo mientras terminaban de subir las últimas escaleras

_Controlar un elemento es muy complicado Tigresa lleva tiempo. Si quieres te puedo enseñar pero como apenas te enteraste no te resultará sencillo_ dijo rascándose la cabeza

_Bien... Gracias de todos modos_ le dijo Tigresa despidiéndose de Tyson con la mano

_Si quieres ayuda yo... ya sabes a donde ir. Nos vemos primita_ dijo Tyson mientras nuevamente se ponía a bajar las escaleras. Antes de irse soltó un suspiro y miró abajo deprimido

_ ¿Tyson estas bien?_ le preguntó Tigresa que noto esa fuerza negativa. Tyson giró la cabeza para mirar a Tigresa con una cara de fastidio

_Detesto las escaleras_ dijo Mientras empezaba a bajar. Tigresa sonrió ante la actitud de su medio in soportable primo. Tyson podía ser molesto pero era tolerante y así es como Tigresa lo quería. Pero había algo que Tyson no alcanzó a ver. Tigresa había escondido en el bolsillo de su ropa la pintura de ella y Po besándose. No sabía exactamente porque pero le gustaba y mucho

Sacó la pintura del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió. Entrecerró los ojos al verla. Era muy realista, Tyson sí que sabía dibujar, esa pintura ilusionaba mucho a Tigresa

_Gracias Tyson_ susurro girando la cabeza para ver a Tyson bajando las escaleras en cuatro patas a gran velocidad. Tigresa presiono la pintura contra su pecho de lo feliz que se sentía. Había sido un día pesado. En un solo día su vida había cambiado, hubo grandes sorpresas, momentos muy felices y otros extraños y al fin estaba de vuelta en su casa. Sin duda alguna el día más extraño y divertido de su vida pero igual siempre le gustaría estar más con sus amigos_ Son como las 5 de la tarde... deben estar merendando. Po no estaría en otra parte que no fuese la cocina_ se dijo a sí misma

Con el Maestro Shifu

Shifu estaba sentado meditando aun en la gruta del dragón, pensando en aquella visión que había tenido. Sabiendo que ya era hora de merendar se levantó dispuesto a irse a comer cuando empezó a tener otra visión

_Shifu_ dijo la voz del maestro Ooway

_Maestro ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?_ le dijo Shifu alterado, dos visiones en un solo día no era algo normal

_No es nada malo Shifu... No siempre tienen que ser cosas malas. Tigresa ya ah llegado. Yo no te eh podido explicar todo lo que necesitas saber sobre esta nueva amenaza que se viene pero hay alguien que sí puede. Tigresa trajo un libro... escrito por la persona que estuvo presente aquel día que todo comenzó

_Pero maestro... Si eso fue hace más de 400 años

_Lo sé Shifu... ya lo sé. Pero hay quienes pueden vivir más que otros. Me siento muy feliz de haber podido conocerlo. Shifu, él es aquel quien puede ayudarte. Es el que puede explicárselos todo

_ ¿Quién maestro? ¿QUIÉN?

_Cuando leas el libro que Tyson dio a Tigresa... Sabrás quien es él_ dijo Ooway, hasta para los oídos de Shifu su voz comenzó a hacerse inaudible

_Espere maestro... No se valla. Ayúdeme, por favor_ gritaba Shifu corriendo hacia su maestro pero no lo podía alcanzar como si ni siquiera se estuviera moviendo, era más bien Ooway el que se estaba alejando_ MAESTRO... ESPERE

_Nos volveremos a ver viejo amigo_ terminado de decir esto Ooway desapareció y despertó de golpe tirado en el piso

_Tigresa ya volvió_ dijo a la vez que se paraba y salía corriendo hacia la cocina

Devuelta con Tigresa

Ella ya se encontraba en la zona de la cocina y se acercó muy lentamente para no hacer ruido y sorprender a sus amigos cuando los escuchó hablar de ella

_Que raro... Ya paró de llover y aún no ah llegado_ dijo Mono que tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y la palma de su mano en la mejilla

_Sí... Estuvo bien que nos haya enviado esa carta por Lala para avisar que vendría más tarde pero me sorprende de verdad que no este aquí aun_ dijo Grulla jugando con sus palillos Chinos

_Espero que llegue pronto_ dijo Po quien estaba terminando de preparar sus fideos_ Ya no estuvo ni para el desayuno ni para el almuerzo

_ ¿Qué creen que coman ellos por el desayuno y el almuerzo?_ dijo Mantis con una sonrisa malvada

_No lo se tal vez carne de ratas_ rio Mono. Víbora lo miró con enojo y le dio un latigazo en la cabeza

_No es chistoso Mono. No vallas a hablar mal de los amigos de Tyson si ni siquiera los conoces_ dijo molesta

_Hay ya solo bromeaba_ dijo frotándose la cabeza donde Víbora lo había golpeado

_Broma o no broma no tiene gracia. No seas así_ Mantis empezó a reírse en voz baja de Mono. Víbora escuchó esa débil risita y llevó rápidamente la mirada a él con enojo_ Va lo mismo para ti Mantis_ en eso Mantis bajó la cabeza y cerró la boca de golpe con una mirada de susto

_Está bien ya me calló_ Po por otro lado bajó la cabeza y se empezó a poner un poco triste porque Tigresa aún no llegaba

_Espero que llegue pronto_ dijo Po dejando la sopa de sus amigos en la mesa sentándose en su lugar habitual, viendo la silla a su derecha que era donde Tigresa siempre se sentaba

_Llegar a donde si ya estoy aquí_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de sorpresa en la puerta con una animada sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Al verla a Po se le calló la cuchara con la que iba a tomar la sopa y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ir a abrazarla. Tigresa se sintió un poco incomoda ya que era un poco vergonzoso que la abrazaran en publico pero feliz a la vez ya que le encantaba sentir los abrazos de Po, su suave, tierno, esponjoso, voluminoso y adorable pelaje. Tigresa mostró una pequeña sonrisa casi in notable pero Víbora la pudo ver y sonrió pícaramente mientras Mono, Mantis y Grulla se cubrían la boca para cubrir esas débiles risitas que querían soltar y convertirse en carcajadas_ Po... ya puedes... bajarme me está costando respirar_ dijo entrecortada

_Oh claro lo siento es solo que..._ Po se frotó el cuello y empezó a sonrojarse_ Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto..._ En eso Tigresa también se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza y para que ninguno de sus amigos la vieran, porque eso la hacía ver débil y ella detestaba verse débil

_Yo... también estoy muy feliz de estar en casa_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis se percataron de lo que estaba pasando entre esos tortolitos, y soltaron unas leves risitas. Tigresa y Po vieron de lo que sus amigos se estaban riendo y volvieron a la realidad lo más rápido que pudieron

_Amm... este bueno quieres... Merendar, preparé también pensando en ti... ¡PERDÓN! No quise decir pensando en ti... Si no que... bueno no es que no estuviera pensando en ti si no que no me refería exactamente a eso más bien que bueno... este_ Tigresa sonrió ante la actitud de Po

_Está bien Po ya sé a qué te refieres_ dijo Tigresa poniendo su pata en el hombro de Po. Él se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba hasta más no poder por este contacto

Tigresa se alejó de Po se fue a sentarse en su lugar habitual. Los demás furiosos notaron algo diferente en su amiga, normalmente ella sonreía por algo que le resultaba rara vez gracioso, pero esta vez Tigresa entro a la cocina con la sonrisa ya puesta. Ella no solía sonreír mucho por eso fue que les resulto extraño, pero no era nada malo, probablemente si de preocupar pero no malo. Los 4 furiosos sabía perfectamente a qué venía esa sonrisa aun así simularon no ver nada

El resto de la cena transcurrió normal, salvo porque Po tenía una gran sonrisa imposible de no notar. La felicidad de que Tigresa hubiese vuelto era realmente inmensa para él

Fuera de eso, el maestro Shifu quería esperar a que Tigresa estuviera sola para poder hablar con ella. Él libro de verdad era algo muy importante ya que tenía información vital pero más allá de eso, Ooway tenía razón. Él tenía que hablar con Tigresa y arreglar las cosas. La relación padre e hija que tenía ni siquiera se podría llamar así, siempre desde que la Shifu la adoptó en el orfanato, fue Maestro y estudiante o alumna, nunca se habían dicho entre ellos padre o hija

Shifu de verdad que deseaba mucho llamar a Tigresa hija, por más que no lo dijera, ella era su orgullo más grande. A veces sentía que la amaba mucho más de lo que amaba a Tai Lung, por eso no se lo demostró nunca. El amor que le tenía a él era grande de verdad, siempre le dio le mejor que pudo mientras crecía, para que finalmente destruyera todo el valle, acabara con vidas inocentes, fuera a la cárcel y casi lo matara a él, y si a Tigresa la amaba más... Que sería de ella. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que a Tai Lung, todos esos regaños, correcciones y tantas otras cosas negativas que le decía... No era porque no la quisiera, lo hizo justamente porque la quería

Si el maestro Ooway decía, aunque fuese en una visión, que era buena idea hablar con ella, era porque de verdad que debía hacerlo... Pero si todos esos años se la había pasado ocultando todo eso, ella pensaría ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Era claro que se molestaría, igual se lo tenía que decir

Una vez acabada la cena Tigresa esperó a quedar a solas con Po, ella también tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él

Ya se habían ido todos, era el turno de Po de lavar los platos y Tigresa lo ayudó a recogerlo todo y a limpiar. Ya solo quedaban ellos 2, era el momento perfecto para hablar

_Oye Po_ lo llamó Tigresa. Po volteó a ver a Tigresa un poco sonrojado_ Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo... Pero en otro lugar... en tú habitación ¿Tal vez?_ le pregunto rascándose

_No hay problema, iré en cuanto termine de lavar los platos_ dijo Po llevando la vista a los platos de mala gana. Tigresa le mostro unas leve sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y se retiró de la cocina. Si darse cuenta que la pintura de ella y Po besándose se le había caído de su bolsillo y justo en la cocina

Po ya estaba terminando de lavar los platos mientras pensaba de lo que Tigresa quisiera hablar

_ "¿Qué a de querer habla conmigo? Después de aparecerse de un día entero sin ella pensé que tal vez querría entrenar"_ cuando finalmente terminó de lavar los platos se secó las patas, dejó el trapo en la mesa y fue rumbo a su habitación donde Tigresa lo esperaba cuando se dio cuenta de que piso algo. Levantó su pie y sacó el papel que estaba en su pie y miró una pequeña nota. Era la pintura de Tyson que había hecho para Tigresa. Vio la pintura y luego leyó ambas notas. No lo podía creer, Tyson no era tan molesto ni un obstáculo entre él y Tigresa, todo lo contrario, parecía querer ayudarlo a conquistarla_ "Tyson eres... BRÁBARO" pensó Po mordiendo sus labios inferiores y subiendo la vista por la emoción

Po doblo la pintura y la guardó en su pantalón dispuesto a salir finalmente de la cocina cuando otra cosa de lo más raro llamó su atención. La ventana de la cocina se abrió de golpe y un fuerte viento soplo haciendo que la pequeña vela del centro de la mesa se callera y encima del mantel. La llama de la vela empezó a expandirse en el mantelo formando unas letras, Po al principio pensó en hacer algo pero al ver que unas letras se estaban formando solo se quedó quieto mirando que estaba escrito. Una vez la palabra en fuego estuvo hecha las llamas se extinguieron dejando una parte del mantel quemado con una palabra

_"Cuida siempre a mi prima" _Eran las palabras que yacían en aquel mantel. Po se asusto un poco al ver eso. Se froto los ojos con los puños y parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y lo que había visto ya no estaba

_Eso fue extraño... y de miedo_ dijo en un susurro saliendo rápidamente de la cocina antes de que pasara otra cosa. Lo que él no sabía es que tras la ventana estaban Tyson, Spar y Bella riéndose de lo recién sucedido

_Fue una muy buena ventisca Spar_ le dijo Tyson a su amigo que estaba arrodillado a su lado

_Gracias Ty_ dijo Spar riéndose_ Es un nuevo record para el orden de rayo Bella, pusiste todo en su lugar muy rápido. Y además le hiciste un gran favor a Tigresa al haber parado la lluvia para que regresara

_Cualquier cosa se puede si eres una bruja Spar. Y lo de lluvia no fue sencillo me lo deben par de ratas de alcantarilla_ rio Bella también

_Lo de bruja va por amos sentidos ¿No?_ dijo Spar con una sonrisa burlona, esta vez Bella lo miró enfadada y le dio una pequeño golpe en el brazo_ Bueno ya... No hablaba enserio eres fantástica bonita

_Ya te dije que no me llames así

_Sí solo yo la puedo llamar así_ dijo Tyson en tono molesto. Bella y Spar se dirigieron a él extrañados por lo que dijo, Bella se había sonrojado, pero su pelaje negro y la espesa noche no dejó ver su sonrojo_ A ¿Qué?... ¿Quién dijo eso? Hm... Bueno ya tenemos que irnos chicos MUEVANSE_ dijo largándose a correr en 4 patas. Spar soltó una leve risita entre dientes mientras Bella lo miraba con rabia

_De que te ríes maestro aire_ le dijo aún arrodillada cruzándose de brazos

_Declaración por accidente_ rio una vez más antes de ir corriendo en cuatro patas tras Tyson a casa. Bella se quedó un momento pensando

_"Será que él también me ama"_ Bella volvió a mirar la cocina y pensó_ "A Po le gusta Tigresa, Tigresa se gusta de Po pero pasa mucho tiempo con Ty y YO soy quien tiene que estar con él... Quizá Po pueda ayudarme así él también consigue su relación. Tyson al fin se fija en mí, Po sale con Tigresa y todos ganamos... Solo hay que poner celoso a Tyson y a Tigresa"_ pensó llevándose la pata a la barbilla_ "Si Po y yo fingimos salir. Tyson se pondrá celoso y Tigresa también"

_En que es en lo que estás pensando_ resonó una voz en su cabeza

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?_ dijo para sus adentros

_Bella..._ Se escucho una voz serena y tranquilizante, no era la voz de su madre, eso podría asegurarse ya que Bella soñaba con su madre todo el tiempo y su voz no era así en sus sueños

_ ¿Quién eres?_ dijo cállenlo de cola al piso

_Soy yo Bella_ de un segundo a otro Bella empezó a ver quien era la que le hablaba. Una imagen comenzó a llegar a su cabeza, la de un dragón azul

_Es... la diosa del agua_ dijo para sus adentros

_Bella, piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo. No sabes. Esto podría no ser bueno_ dijo la diosa con un tono de voz de decepción

_ ¿De qué habla?

_De lo que quieres hacer para conseguir el amor de Tyson Bella. Esa no es la manera mi niña, piénsalo bien. No es lo correcto. Si de verdad lo amas díselo directamente... No será lo mismo si lo pones celoso. Las cosas podrían terminar mal, no solo para ti si no que también para él, para Tigresa y para Po. Son grandes amigas ahora por más que sean de diferentes elementos... Si lo haces podrías acabar con esa preciosa amistad que tienen... Bella... Por favor... piénsalo_ fue lo último que dijo antes de que su voz dejara de sonar en su cabeza

_ ¡BELLA! ¡YA VAMONOS!_ gritó Spar desde lejos para que Bella ya se pusiera en marcha

_Ya voy_ gritó poniéndose en marcha a 4 patas_ "¿Y como por qué no daría resultado?"_ pensó mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba Spar

Mientras con Po

Como ya se sabía ya había terminado de lavar los platos y se dirigió a su habitación un poco traumado por lo que había pasado reciénteme pero eso no era lo importante para él ahora. Se sentó en su cama y sacó una vez más la pintura de su bolsillo y comenzó a admirarla. De verdad lo gustaba y como no. Podía ver que Tyson de vez en vez era un poco molesto y travieso como un gatito pero era de verdad una muy buena persona y también era bueno con él. No podía culparlo por ser así

_Adoro eso... Gracias Tyson_ susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando la pintura a un costado para cerrar los puños de la felicidad que sentía. Así hasta que escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación

_ ¿Po?_ era la voz de Tigresa, al escucharla Po tomo la pintura la doblo y la guardo en su bolsillo nuevamente para que no la viera. En ese tiempo que Tigresa no había estado ahí pensaba en porque ella traía esa pintura. ¿Será que ella también estaba enamorada de él? ¿Víbora de verdad tenía razón?

Po se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para que Tigresa entrara

_Aquí estoy_ dijo con una sonrisa y dejándola entrar. Una vez estuvieron ambos adentro Po se sentó en su cama y Tigresa alado de él_ Bien Tigresa... ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?_ Tigresa soltó un pequeño suspiro pero con una sonrisa

_Creo que tú ya lo sabes Po_ dijo Tigresa mostrándole una sonrisa_ Escucha Po... En realidad esto es por... que últimamente tú y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, aún más después de que me abrazaste en Gongmen_ Tigres y Po se sonrojaron por esas palabras pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo ya era momento de hablar y eso era ahora_ Hemos estado muy juntos Po... Y... últimamente me has querido preguntar algo_ cuando escuchó que Tigresa dijo eso Po se puso un poco nervioso_ Y aunque creo saber que es... me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeras tú

Po sabía muy bien que Tigresa ya sabía de lo que él quería hablar todos esos momentos en lo que estaban ellos solos, si lo sabía se lo tenía que decir y punto ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin decirle lo que sentía. Si tenía que arriesgarse a que el maestro Shifu lo ahorcara lo haría pero se lo tenía que decir

Tomo las patas de Tigresa entre las suyas y la acercó un poco más a él quedando bastante cerca. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. Tigresa se sonrojó y se puso un poco tensa pero estaba feliz al mismo tiempo, no sabía como era que eso podía ser solo sabía que se sentía muy feliz de que así fuera porque por más que no lo dijera Po le gustaba. Le gustaba y mucho de verdad

_Bien Tigresa... Tienes razón... Lo admito_ dijo Po bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado pero decidido_ Sí hay algo de lo que te eh querido hablar. Yo... en realidad... supongo que ya sabes pero aun así Tigresa. Lo que yo eh estado tratando de decirte es que yo... Yo lo que quiero decirte... lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que yo_ Po no sabía exactamente porque solo que le era demasiado difícil continuar pero una de las razones por las que se detuvo era por mirar los preciosos ojos rubí de Tigresa, no sabía que opinaran sus amigos de eso pero a él le encantaban los ojos de Tigresa se perdió en ellos por un buen tiempo hasta que pudo seguir_ Tigresa... yo solo, quiero decirte... lo mucho que yo te..._ ahí Po se quedó cortado viendo los ojos de Tigresa se quedó como hipnotizado y comenzó a acercar su cara a la de Tigresa

Ella sabía muy bien lo que Po estaba haciendo, justo por eso fue que ella no se movió. Se quedó quieta por un momento hasta que también Tigresa comenzó a acercar su cara a los labios de Po. Ya era demasiado predecible lo que se avecinaba, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta

_Tigresa... Tigresa ¿Estas ahí?_ era la voz de Shifu. Al escucharlo, Tigresa no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse y volver a la realidad. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrar al maestro Shifu parado con una mirada relajada en su rostro

_ ¿Maestro?

_Al fin te encuentro Tigresa. Necesito hablar contigo. Sígueme_ dijo Shifu saliendo de ahí dirigiéndose al salón sagrado de lo héroes y Tigresa como buena alumna que eso solo obedeció a sus ordenes. Sintió mucho no poder estar con Po, pero abría más momentos

_Lo siento Po_ dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa pero antes de que la cerrara por completo le guiño un ojo

_Está... está bien... hablamos luego_ dijo deprimido y una vez que tubo la certeza de que ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos se levantó de la cama como si fuera manejado por un titiritero, se acercó a la pared y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra ella, igual como lo hizo con el mástil en el barco de ida a Gongmen pero en lugar de decir "Paz interior" a la vez que se golpeaba se decía insultos a sí mismo como torpe, idiota, imbécil, tarado y otras más

Mientras con el Maestro Shifu y Tigresa

Ambos ya habían llegado al templo. Shifu caminó hacia el pequeño estanque y se arrodillo frente a él y cerró los ojos lentamente como si fuese a meditar

_Tigresa acércate_ le dijo Shifu con un tono de voz medio suave. Tigresa solo obedeció como siempre y se arrodillo frente al estanque alado de Shifu mirando a su maestro

_ ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo maestro?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Tigresa tengo entendido que Tyson te dio un libro ¿No?_ Tigresa se quedó congelada ante esas palabras, Ella no recordaba haber dicho nada de eso a nadie ni a él ni a nadie como para que se lo contaran a él

_ ¿Quién se lo dijo?

_Tuve una visión con el maestro Ooway hoy... Tigresa dime la verdad. Tú tienes ese libro ¿Verdad?_ Tigresa se puso un poco nerviosa pero de un modo u otro se lo iba a dar, de todos modos fue Tyson y Matt quienes le dijeron que se los entregara

Sacó el libro de sus prendas y se lo entregó a Shifu. Shifu lo tomó con mucha delicadeza y soplo un poco del polvo que estaba sobre el libro y pudo verlo con más claridad, sin duda era el verdadero libro de la autentica leyenda de los dioses de los 4 elementos. Mostro una pequeña media sonrisa al ver el libro. Luego llevó la mirada a Tigresa

_Matt me lo dio. Tyson y él me dijeron que se lo entregaran a usted y Tyson me dijo también que usted sabría que hacer con él. No sabía exactamente a que se refería con eso pero supongo que debe leerlo primero_ dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada_ Bien maestro si eso es todo... Yo ya debo irme_ dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero eso no era todo lo que Shifu tenía que hablar con ella. Había más y perfectamente lo sabía, y para el por lo menos el otro tema era más importante

_Tigresa espera_ dijo Shifu levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para que no se fuera_ Aguarda... aún no eh terminado de hablar contigo_ Tigresa dio media vuela y volvió a arrodillarse en el piso

_ ¿Qué más desea hablar conmigo maestro?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Empezaré por decirte que ya no quiero que me digas maestro Tigresa... Desde hoy en adelante... si quieres... puedes decirme papá_ Tigresa no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar _"Acaso me está diciendo que le diga papá" _pensó confundida. Se sobresaltó y quedó muy confundida ante la reacción de su maestro

_De que habla maestro_ preguntó Tigresa confundida

_Escúchame Tigresa... Sé que... durante todos estos años. Desde que te adopté en el orfanato. Nunca que te eh dicho, lo muy orgulloso que me sentía de ti. De todos mis alumnos tú siempre fuiste la que más ha liderado y siempre fuiste la más leal y aun así nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que significabas para mí. Pero la verdad es... que siempre me eh sentido muy orgulloso de ser tu maestro y más de haberte tenido como alumna pero quiero decirte que estaría aun más feliz si alguna vez me pudieras decir papá_ esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Tigresa, esa dura barrera de acero que tenía alrededor de su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, no pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas lágrimas_ Sé que no me merezco que me digas así. Nunca te lo eh dicho y lo lamento. Pero es porque tenía miedo. Lo que le paso a Tai Lung... fue porque siempre le había brindado demasiado. Y al final las cosas acabaron mal y todo por mi culpa. Tigresa quiero que sepas que nunca te dije lo mucho que te quería porque no quería que te pasara lo mismo que le paso a él. Creí que podría ser peor contigo porque a veces siento que te quiero más a ti de lo que lo quiero a él... Pero eres mi hija... para mí eres mi hija y quiero que así sea siempre

_Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?_ dijo mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas y su voz empezaba a sonar un poco más rota. Shifu se quedó callado un rato no sabía como contestar. Levantó la mirada para ver a Tigresa eh hizo algo que pensó que nunca iba a hacer. La abrazó. Tigresa no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo imaginó era verdad, la estaba abrazando

_Tigresa perdóname... Sé que nunca te eh demostrado cariño. Pero la verdad es que te quiero, lamento haber pasado todos estos años sin decírtelo pero la verdad... es que te amo mi pequeña_ dijo Shifu dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas llorando en el hombro de su amada hijita

_Yo también... papá... también te quiero_ dijo Tigres poniéndose a llorar también en el hombro de su papá. Shifu por fin por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz y REALMENTE feliz casi tanto como libre. Después de todos esos años de ocultarle a Tigresa lo orgulloso que se sentía de tenerla como hija al fin se lo pudo decir

Ambos estaban ahí llorando de lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que cierta murciélago estaba colgada de cabeza en el techo viendo esa tan enternecedora escena padre eh hija

_Aaaayy que tierno_ dijo Lala bajando del techo hacia donde estaban el maestro Shifu y Tigresa

_ ¡LALA!_ dijo Tigresa sobresaltada al ver a la monstruosa pero gentil amiga y mensajera de su primo_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Veras. James y Matt me pidieron que me asegurara de que le entregaras el libro a Shifu_ grito Lala desde James y Matt

_BOCOONA_ se escuchó un grito desde lejos. Tigresa reconoció a la perfección esa voz

_ ¿James?_ dijo Tigresa parándose y viendo por detrás de la puerta

_Hola_ saludo James rascándose un costado de la cabeza mientras Lala comenzaba a reír

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Tigresa molesta

_Turisteando_ mintió

_Ajá. Claro. Te creo_ dijo Tigresa con sarcasmo

_BUENO ya... Matt me pidió que viniera a decirle algo al maestro Shifu que él y Tyson se olvidaron de decirle a Lala y a ti

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto el maestro Shifu al jaguar

_Matt vendrá mañana a eso de las 4 de la tarde dice que quiere mostrarles algo a todos ustedes... Que necesitan conocer a alguien

_ ¿Tú sabes quien es James?_ le preguntó el maestro Shifu extrañado

_Sí... se lo que quiere mostrarles... No es nada agradable pero ustedes lo descubrirán ya mañana... Yo no se los puedo decir_ dijo dando media vuelta y salió corriendo pero se detuvo al recordar que Lala seguía ahí_ LALA MUEVETE_ le gritó

_Ya me voy. Adiós dulzura_ se despidió Lala y se fue volando detrás de James

_Son más entrometidos de lo que pensé_ dijo Tigresa. Luego volteó a ver a su papá y le mostró una amigable sonrisa_ Gracias papá_ dijo volviendo a abrazarlo

_No hija... Gracias a ti por escuchar_ dijo Shifu cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su hija con fuerza

Más tarde en la mansión felina

_No puedo creer que hayan ido a hacer_ les cuestiono Vitani a Bella, Tyson y Spar

_Vamos Vi, no seas tan amargada, si fue divertido_ dijo Tyson riendo

_Sabes Tyson. Desde que conociste a Tigresa o por lo menos desde que la volviste a ver te has estado mucho más... Feliz_ dijo Zendaya que estaba sentado alado de él

_Cierto. Antes eras más amargado_ continuo Spar

_Frío..._siguió Matt

_ ESTA BIEN ya entendí_ gritó Tyson con una mirada seria a todos sus amigos

_El punto es que tenemos mucho que agradecer a Tigresa. No lo creen chicas_ dijo Zendaya

_Sí_ dijeron Vi, Cece y Bella. Bella estaba un poco más desanimada pero lo que había hecho Tigresa de verdad que había cambiado las cosas. En cuestión de un día para colmo

_Sí se aseguraron de que le diera el libro a Shifu ¿Verdad?_ le preguntó Matt a Lala

_Claro Matt

_Y James ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?_ dijo Matt llevando la vista a James. Este asintió con una sonrisa

_Siempre soy leal a mis amigos Matt. Lo sabes

_Sí James... Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo amigo

_Oigan Chicos... Yo creo que en el libro hay algo que al maestro le faltó poner

_Ya sabemos que se equivocó y que puso La Espada da la Tierra en vez de Hoz de la Tierra_ dijo Matt mirando a Cece con una sonrisa

_No puedo creer que confundiera una espada con una hoz_ dijo Bella poniéndose a reír

_No olvidas cosas como esas en especial si la navaja tiene el tamaño de un hipopótamo_ dijo Spar en eso todos se echaron a reír acepto Tyson

_ ¡NO! No chicos, no me refiero a eso_ gritó Tyson molesto ya que sus amigos no lo escuchaban_ Recuerdan que el maestro nos contó que el dios fuego había creado un monstruo que podía transformarse en lo que más temiera una persona..._ cuando Tyson dijo eso todos pararon de reír y se miraron entre ellos, todos un poco asustados_ Creo que se olvidó de poner eso en el libro

_Tienes razón..._ dijo Matt bajando la mirada_ Bueno... para eso es que mañana lo llevaremos con él... El maestro Gato puede aclarar todas sus dudas

_Sí... Oigan yo no quiero toparme con esa cosa_ dijo Cece temblando

_Nadie quiere. Si se puede transformar en lo que más temes_ dijo James cruzándose de brazos mientras se le erizaban los pelos

_ ¿Quién le teme a un Troll mutante James?_ le dijo Spar

_Eres un bastardo y desconsiderado cerdo egoísta_ le gritó James a la vez que lo empezaba a perseguir_ Mendigo hijo de perra regresa aquí, estúpido pedazo de imbécil_ en esto las 4 chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Matt y Tyson seguían preocupados por la criatura que había creado el dios Fuego

Matt y Tyson salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a una sala especial para los muchachos en la que solo podían entrar chicos

_Ty... ¿Tú crees que esa criatura sea real?

_No lo sé Matt. Sí lo es hay que tener mucha precaución. Podría ser peligrosa. A los ojos de todos es diferente. Nadie sabe como es realmente

_Si fuera real ¿Dónde crees que viva?

_Fue por eso que últimamente andaba saliendo más de casa Matt. Quería ver posibles lugares en los que se podría ocultar. Piénsalo, una criatura tan grande y colosal como esa debió verla alguien

_Oye... ahora que lo pienso. Cuando sale un niño de Darckar, nadie dice lo mismo todos dicen "Era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Era lo más horrible que eh visto. Era peor de lo que imaginaba" TODOS dicen lo mismo

_ ¿Qué insinúas Matt?_ dijo Tyson entrecerrando los ojos

_Tal vez eso es lo que le hacen los niños. Eso es lo que está oculto ahí. Que si ellos tienen al monstruo atrapado_ dijo Matt un poco paranoico

_Podrías ser... Cabe averiguarlo

_ ¿COMO QUE CABE AVERIGUARLO? TYSON TIGRE BLUM... no seas ingenuo amigo. Tenemos que hallar una manera de meternos en Darckar y averiguar si eso es cierto. No podemos dejar que le sigan haciendo esto a más niños y adulto. Están haciendo pagar a todos por nuestros errores y eso no me parece correcto Tyson... ¿A ti sí?

_Por su puesto que no Matt... Pero como quieres entrar a Darckar. No dejan entrar a ningún felino

_Bella podría ayudar_ dijo Matt con una mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo

_No le pedirás que...

_O... sí lo haré

_... Quiero morir_ dijo Tyson mirando al techo

_Sí... ESTA IDEA SI QUE VA A RESULTAR como pude ser tan torpe de no pensarlo antes

_Pero enserio quiero morir_ dijo Tyson volviendo a mirar el techo

_VA A RESULTAR SÉ QUE VA A RESULTAR

_Hablaré con Vitani o con Zidi para tomar un barco de ida a Turquía... Dicen que es un país lindo

_No seas papanatas Tyson será divertido

_No, no será divertido quedaremos en ridículo

_Crees que yo no me sentiría como un imbécil viéndome así

_Pero tú estas acostumbrado, ASÍ NO CUENTA_ dijo Tyson molesto cruzándose de brazos

_Ándale Tyson son cosas que van a pasar no cosas que pasaron. Puedes evitar hacerte el ridículo

_"Desearía que fueran cosas que pasaron"

Mientras en la guarida de Perro

Ya había terminado un día de entrenamiento ardo para todos. Estaban cansados pero muy orgullosos de que hubieran avanzado mucho en un solo día

_Lo hicieron bien estudiantes. PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE. Mañana se despertaran temprano y seguirán entrenando. Y estamos cerca de lograr nuestro cometido

Continuara...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews y tomaré sus consejos en cuenta para seguir adelante**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo13: Algo más**

**En realidad estaba medio de mal humor cuando escribí el capítulo 12, me pelee un chiquito con mis 2 hermanas menores pero no es por eso que escribí las malas palabras. Si no porque me gusta, tanto tiempo rodeada de mis MUUUUCHOS hermanos y hermana mayor que son todas unas bocas sucias (Por así decir) hicieron que se me pegara esa costumbre de mala forma en mi familia hasta mi mamá y papá dicen esas cosas de vez en vez. Vivo en un país plagado de groserías. Es Paraguay es el país mas grosero del mundo**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Ni importa si son cortos tus Reviews, lo importante es que me seguís. Y digo yo que tenes pinta de poder hacer más fics, leí tu fic "La broma" y la verdad es que me pareció muy bueno, si hicieras uno más largo y con más aventura podrías asegurar mucho querida amiga ¿Cómo que edad tenes? Con esa forma de escribir sos como una segunda Miguel Cervantes**

**Una última cosa. Alguien sabe lo que le paso al que escribía "La Leyenda del Tigre y el dragón" hace mil años fue cuando sacó su último fic... ¿Alguien sabe?**

Esa noche en el palacio de Jade

Tigresa había vivido y pasado sin duda alguna por uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Por fin Shifu la había tomado como hija y ella al fin lo pudo decir papá. Todos esos años soñando en eso y al fin eran una pequeña pero linda familia

Esa noche se había concentrado tanto en eso que se había olvidado por completo de Po

Él estaba en su habitación, sentado, esperando a que ella volviera pero no pasó nada. Como media hora después se levantó y fue a ver en su habitación. Ella ya estaba dormida. De verdad que quería seguir hablando con ella pero no la quería molestar así que mejor la dejó dormir tranquila

Y Shifu también estaba muy feliz de que al fin Tigresa y ella se hayan entendido, después de tanto ocultarle lo feliz que sentía de tenerla a ella, ya no había nada más que ocultar. Pero así no terminó su día. Recordó la otra cosa por la que había llamado a Tigresa, El Libro. Esa noche se puso a leer toda y cada una de las partes del libro. Le tomo un largo, largo tiempo pero al final terminó sin problema alguno. Su único problema pudo ser el horror que sintió al leerlo. El maestro Ooway tenía razón, solo leer el libro lo decía, de verdad algo malo estaba por pasar y tenían que impedirlo pero no sería ahora. Fue un día muy agotador y largo en verdad así que no pudo seguir más tiempo despierto. Se fue a su habitación y calló dormido en su cama

A la mañana siguiente

Todos los furiosos se levantaron como siempre al sónar en gong, pero Tigresa se había levantado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a diferencia de días anteriores que siempre tenía una expresión seria. Y como siempre, Po no se levantó

_ ¡Panda!_ gritó Shifu sin ningún resultado_ ¡PANDA ARRIBA!_ Shifu fue hasta donde estaba la habitación de Po, tal fue la sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver que Po no estaba en su habitación_ ¿En dónde se habrá metido?_ dijo Shifu mirando a ambos lado de la habitación

_"Oh, no... Olvidé lo de anoche"_ pensó Tigresa cambiando su cara a una preocupada

_Que raro. Po no suele levantarse temprano_ dijo Víbora a Tigresa ya que sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra. Pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a Tigresa, sino preocupada_ Oye ¿estas bien?_ le susurro Víbora por su extraño cambio in repentino de actitud

_ ¿Qué? Oh sí, estoy bien Víbora

_Bueno estudiantes, vamos, hora de desayunar_ dijo Shifu retirándose de las barrancas. Todos los furiosos fueron a la cocina menos Tigresa, que entró en la habitación de Po a ver

Dirigió la vista a ambos lados, pero nada, no había nada fuera de lo normal, cuando estaba a un segundo de salir de ahí noto que había algo debajo de su almohada

Se acercó con mucho cuidado y sigilo, quitó la almohada de encima y lo que vio la dejó con los pelos parados a más no poder. La pintura de ella y él besándose estaba ahí. De verdad que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era evidente que se le había caído en algún momento y que Po la encontró _"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no" _pensó Tigresa desesperada cubriéndose la boca y sentándose en su cama llevándose las patas a los ojos por lagrimear

_"Soy una tonta"_ pensó para sí misma_ Espero que no este enfadado_ Tigresa se levantó de su cama y tomo la pintura y se dirigió a su habitación para finalmente guardarla en una caja y ponerla dentro de un cajón

Salió de su habitación pero en vez de ir a la cocina se fue a la zona de entrenamiento. Al llegar ahí escuchó unos sonidos provenientes desde dentro del salón especial de entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Po tirado en el piso al lado del gran tazón

_ ¿Po?_ dijo Tigresa sorprendida de encontrar a Po ahí

_ ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Hola Tigresa_ saludo Po levantándose

_ ¿Qué haces aquí y?... A esta hora. Tú nunca te levantas temprano_ le dijo acercándosele y ayudándolo a pararse

_Si, si ya lo sé pero me sentía con las ganas de entrenar... Así que dije ¿por qué no?

_TÚ... te sentías con las ganas de entrenar_ dijo Tigresa sobresaltada abriendo los ojos de par en par, Po solo asintió como si nada_ Umm... Eso es nuevo

_Si... lo se. Oye con respecto a lo de ayer...

_Si eso, escucha Po lo lamento. Sé que no debí haberte dejado plantado después de que me fui con el maestro pero...

_Espera... No, no importa... solo me gustaría que me dijeras porque no volviste

_Bueno... veras... Que tal si te lo explico de camino a la cocina_ le dijo Tigresa empezando a caminar hacia la salida

De camino Tigresa le explico a Po todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Shifu la noche anterior sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la cocina

_Wow. Me alegro mucho por ti de que se hayan arreglado todas las cosas entre el maestro y tú Tigresa, de verdad es grandioso

_Gracias Po... eso significa mucho_ dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo

_ ¡Vaya!... desde que viniste de la casa de Tyson ayer pareces estar mucho más cariñosa de lo normal. No es que sea malo, es genial_ dijo Po con una sonrisa

_Gracias, así me siento Po, estos días han sido de los mejores de mi vida Po... Otra cosa de la que quería hablarte Po... ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer?_ le pregunto Tigresa. Esas palabras hicieron que Po se sonrojara y que bajara la cabeza haciendo de todo para esquivar la mirada de Tigresa

_Pues veras yo... lo, lo que... yo, yo, yo... so-solo quería... quería, yo, yo quería decirte que, pues amm..._ Po empezó a tartamudear y a ponerse nervioso debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, el sonrojo y la forma de hablar de Po le resultó gracioso a Tigresa tanto que la hizo soltar una risa Po al ver como reía la miró paralizado, era la primera vez en toda su vida que la oía reír, Tigresa tenía una risa muy bonita y melodiosa

Al darse cuenta de que se había reído se tapó la boca y se sonrojó

_Lo... Lo lamento...

_Hey, no lo lamentes. Creo que tienes una sonrisa, muy, muy hermosa_ dijo Po mirando los ojos de Tigresa, por un segundo se quedó con una cara de bobo viendo los ojos de Tigresa, de verdad que se perdía en esos preciosos ojos rojos, cada vez que los veía

_P-Po... ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_ dijo apartándose un poco de él extrañada por como la veía

_Oh perdón Tigresa, no es nada es solo que... que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos_ dijo Po, la verdad no estaba muy consiente en ese momento, por lo que de seguro no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo

_Amm... pues... gracias Po... eso es muy lindo de tu parte_ dijo mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse de un rojo vivo. Cuando Tigresa bajó la mirada para esquivar la de Po, él salió rápidamente del trance sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado

_ ¿Qué que fue lo que dije?_ dijo Po moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados

_Dijiste que tenía ojos muy hermosos_ dijo Tigresa extrañada_ ¿Po te encuentras bien?_ le preguntó un poco preocupada

_Sí es solo que estoy un poco distraído y cansado. No dormí muy bien anoche y pues... Después me levanté como a las 4 de la mañana y ya no pude dormir, de repente me sentí con las ganas de entrenar y me pase allá en el salón hasta ahora

_ ¿Por qué no dormiste bien?_ le preguntó Tigresa con una mirada de preocupación

_Algo así... Tuve una pesadilla. Fue la misma que tuve hace unas noches_ dijo Po frotándose la cabeza

_Oye crees que más tarde podrías contarme ese sueño

_Diría que es una pesadilla, pero no hay problema... te lo contaré después del almuerzo_ le dijo Po con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía para entrar en la cocina

_ ¡Po!_ gritaron los 4 furiosos al verlo

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ le preguntó Víbora

_Nos estuvimos preguntando donde te habías metido_ continuó Mono

_Me levanté un poco temprano hoy y luego me fui a entrenar...

_Wow, wow, wow, wow... Estas diciendo que te levantaste temprano... ¿para entrenar?_ preguntó Mantis mirándolo extraño

_Si_ contestó Po con una sonrisa

_... ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Po?_ dijo Mono riendo

_Oh vamos chicos, de verdad soy yo. Sé que no es normal que haga esta clase de cosas, pero esta mañana extrañamente no me sentía con ganas de hacer otra cosa que entrenar

_Correcto... Eso es nuevo_ dijo Víbora perpleja_ Y ¿dónde está Tigresa?

_Pues...

_Aquí estoy_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de detrás de Po

_Ah, aquí está_ dice Po señalando a Tigresa que estaba a su lado_ Bueno... preparare el desayuno_ dijo Po mientras agarraba un cucharón y se ponía a preparar el desayuno

Casi todo el desayuno transcurrió normal. Salvo por una que otra pregunta que le hacían a Po. Como porque se levantó tan temprano. Esa pregunta Po en ningún momento la respondió y prefería no hacerlo

Más tarde cuando terminaron de desayunar

_Bueno Po... supongo que ahora... podrías contarme... que fue lo que soñaste_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la cocina junto a Po

_Amm... Tigresa... honestamente no me siento muy cómodo... hablando de ello_ dijo Po con una mueca triste y bajando la mirada

_Por favor Po... confías en mí... ¿O no?

_Claro que confío en ti. Eres en quien más confío_ dijo mirándola con esos hermosísimos ojos esmeralda

_Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_ dijo mirándolo un poco triste

_Tigresa no es que no confíe en ti, no que no quiera decírtelo... Es solo que... no es algo... no me gustaría hablar de eso. No es por desconfianza Tigresa, yo confío mucho en ti pero... no... No puedo_ dijo Po mientras le daba la espalda y salía de la cocina_ "Espero no pienses mal de mí"_ pensó

Tigresa se sintió muy triste al ver como Po salí de la cocina sin nada más que hacer. Tigresa le había dicho casi todo sobre ella y Po era la persona más generosa y bondadosa que había conocida, además de fiel y honesto. Siempre le decía a Tigresa los problemas que tenía, a pesar de que a la primera solía mentir al final siempre terminaba cediendo. Le sorprendió que no... Confiase en ella... Tenía que ser algo realmente malo para que actuara así. Po era sin duda alguna su mejor amigo (Y la noche anterior estuvieron por ser **algo más**) no podía creer que después de todos esos momentos juntos... No confiara en ella como para decirle un simple sueño... Pero de verdad era solo un simple sueño

Tigresa salió de la cocina un poco decepcionada. Se dispuso a ir al salón de entrenamiento cuando por las escaleras de la entrada del palacio creyó ver a alguien subiendo. Antes de lo que se pudiera dar cuenta Zendaya ya estaba en la cima y no parecía estar cansada en lo más mínimo

_ ¿Zendaya? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó Tigresa sorprendida al verla llegar como si nada

_Tenía que venir a avisarte, Matt no va a poder venir a mostrarles o a llevarlos a ver Lo que él quería que... Yasabesaquémerefiero_ dijo cruzándose de brazos hablando apresurada

_Si pero... oye porque estás tan... tan

_HIPERACTIVA_ completó acercándose más a Tigresa hasta llegar al punto de asustarla

_S-si... eso_ dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos

_LO lamento es que esta mañana me fui a un bar fabuloso en el que daban muestras gratis de una bebida extraña que hasta ayer ni conocía y ¡ES INCREÍBLE!_ dijo saltando por tanta hiperactividad

_Esa bebida... Por si acaso no era café_ dijo mirándola seriamente

_ ¡SÍ! Eso era. Que lista eres

_Y... ¿Cómo cuantas tazas tomaste?

_No lose unas nueve ¿POR QUÉ?... ¿SE NOTA?_ dijo con un aspecto estresado y nervioso, Tigresa hasta podía notar que tenía ojeras eran como las de Tyson, y las de él si que eran ojeras

_Emm... No, no se nota. Solo pregunte_ dijo con un tono de sarcasmo que Zendaya apenas noto. En realidad ella era una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo entero, pero cuando tomaba demasiado café, siempre tenía un gran ataque de hiperactividad, llegaba hasta al punto de atontarla de vez en cuando_ Y dime... ¿Por qué es que Matt no va a poder venir?

_Me había dicho que no se los dijera solo que ni iba a poder_ dijo empezando a tranquilizarse... o más o menos

_Por favor dime

_Bien_ suspiro_ Los muchachos una vez a la semana van a un bar que hay en el pueblo y ayer cuando volvieron, Matt se estaba rascando la melena como loco. Resultase que tiene pulgas_ al escuchar eso Tigresa tensó la mandíbula cerrando los ojos con fuerza

_Uuu... Eso debe ser... Ni siquiera voy a decirlo_ dijo pasándose la mano por la cara

_La muerte, ya lo sé ¿Tú nunca las tuviste?

_No... Por suerte_ suspiro Tigresa aliviada

_Bien por ti nena... Será que tienes algo de agua por aquí... LA NECESITO_ gritó acercándose a su cara

_ ¿Cómo para qué?_ le pregunto alejando solo su cara de la de Zendaya

_PORQUE ASÍ FUNCIONAAA. Así es como se calma mi hiperactividad. TIENES QUE HACER ALGO ¡AYUDAME!_ le gritó Zendaya histérica tomando a Tigresa de los hombros y sacudiéndola

_DE ACUERDO, de acuerdo. Eso es muy poco necesario_ le dijo zafándose de su agarre y limpiándose la camisa_ Ven_ dijo tomándola de su delgado brazo y llevándola a la cocina

Ahí Tigresa le dio el vaso de agua y al tomarlo, Zendaya se sentó de golpe en la silla y tiró su cara contra la mesa como si fuera muerta

_Zendaya... ¿estas bien?_ dijo Tigresa acercándosele. Ella comenzó a levantar un poco la cabeza y a abrir los ojos

_Ya... estoy mejor gracias_ le dijo a Tigresa dejando el vaso de agua a un lado

_De nada... Y dime ¿Tú qué elemento controlas?_ dijo sentándose a su lado

_Tyson ya te lo dijo_ dijo Zendaya con un tono despreocupado, Tigresa solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa_ Aire ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Pura curiosidad...

_La curiosidad mato al gato_ susurró Zendaya entre dientes, haciendo que Tigresa la viera un poco molesta_ He, he... es un chiste, no lo tomes tan literal_ rio_ Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta_ le dijo Zendaya

_Claro

_Po... ¿De verdad él te gusta?_ esas palabras hizo que Tigresa se quedara congelada de repente sus manos empezaron a temblarle por unos segundos, esa simple reacción le dio la respuesta a Zendaya quien dibujó una media sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo_ ¡Ha! Entonces Tyson sí tenía razón

_"Es un bocón bastardo. Ya veo para que le sirven esos colmillos"_ pensó Tigresa molesta

_Bueno... tienes algo que decir en tu defensa_ Tigresa solo bajó la cabeza y se quedó callada pues Zendaya tenía razón. Po si le gustaba pero... no se lo podía decir así nada más_ Otra cosa ¿Qué hace que Po te guste? No tienen mucho en común y Tyson me dijo que la primera vez hasta intentaste deshacerte de él

_Bueno... sí es cierto. Lo juzgué muy mal. Al principio no lo consideraba digno de estar aquí por ser diferente y... Y fui una estúpida. Al fin y al cabo terminamos siendo los mejores amigos. Él se merecía el rollo del dragón más que cualquiera. Demostró lealtad y amabilidad con todos nosotros desde el principio... Más conmigo. Siempre sabe que hacer para hacer que me sienta bien. Para levantarme el animo y para poner feliz a todo el mundo... Y es uno de los pocos que fueron así conmigo_ En eso Tigresa cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza entre ellos

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ dijo Zendaya levantando la cabeza extrañada por sus últimas palabras

_Yo... Tyson también te habrá dicho que yo crecí en un orfanato ¿No?

_Si me lo dijo ¿Pero eso que tiene?

_Veras... en el orfanato... A mi me trataban de monstruo. Siempre me decían así. Lo único que yo quería entonces era divertirme y jugar con los demás niños, pero me tenían miedo, siempre fui apartada de los demás, mi fuerza era muy... excesiva, no podía controlarla. Como vi que nada daba resultado, empecé a apegarme a lo que ellos decían de mí... Cuando un día vino Shifu y me ayudó, luego me trajo aquí

_Y tu les hiciste caso, Tigresa todos tenemos nuestras monstruosidades, puede ser que sea por fuera pero el interior es lo que importa. No debe importarte lo que los demás crean de ti, si no que tu te sientas satisfecha por como eres y con quien eres... A Tyson le pasó lo mismo... Ya somos 3_ dijo Zendaya bajando la cabeza un poco triste

_ ¿3? ¿Por qué 3?_ dijo Tigresa llevando la mirada a Zendaya muy extrañada

_Los niños también eran malos conmigo cuando yo era pequeña. Me decían esperpento, pero no se burlaban de mí por ser más fuerte, o por dar miedo, de hecho todo lo contrario. Yo de niña tenía un aspecto, muy nerd, me gustaba usar lentes y me ponía una coleta siempre... Los demás niños me decían a mí también fenómeno eh indiferente, no podía cambiar lo que era porque me gustaba ser así... Pero a veces pensaba que era malo... Ya que ninguno quería ser mi amigo. Casi toda mi infancia me la pasaba diciendo cosas científicas que los demás niños y mis hermanos apenas entendían. Era por eso que siempre se reían. En fin... un día enfrenté todo eso, al menos si tenía unos verdaderos amigos que me querían, y como era... Y así al menos me sentí integrada

_Umm, ya veo porque 3

_Sí, papá me dijo que debía dejar de lado lo que los demás pensaban de mi. Que si yo era feliz como era, que no debía importarme. Y así fue, Siempre desde ese entonces empecé a ignorar las burlas que me decían los demás. Pero con el tiempo sí pude cambiar. La razón por la que usaba anteojos era... porque realmente nunca tuve una muy buena vista, hasta hoy sigo sin tenerla, es pésima

_ ¿De verdad tienes mala vista?

_Si... es penoso en realidad, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer. La mayor parte de los felinos tenemos una buena vista hasta por las noches... Yo no, pero no solo se burlaban de eso

_ ¿De qué más se burlaban?_ preguntó Tigresa llevando atrás las orejas con una cara triste

_Yo... pues... veras... nadie es perfecto... todos nacemos con algún defecto, otros nacen con 2... Uno de los huesos de mi rodilla esta fuera de lugar, la rotula, de vez en cuando me resulta difícil correr o caminar siquiera. Hace años que papá me ayudo y me puso... una venda especial en mi rodilla, que me ayuda a no caerme, si eso no podría caminar, no me la quito por nada. Pero... todo pasa por alguna razón... el destino sabe porque hace las cosas... habrá alguna razón_ Tigresa le mostró a Zendaya una media sonrisa, ya había alguien más que sabía como animarla

_Es muy triste todo lo que te paso de niña_ dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada

_Lo es pero... Con el tiempo deje la coleta, los anteojos, mi rodilla se arregló... o más o menos y al final aquí estoy. A demás todo eso ya es pasado, ya paso no importa... Lo que importa es el ahora y que todo está bien ¿No crees?

_Casi todo está bien_ susurró Tigresa apoyando el mentón en la mesa

_Bueno... ya tengo que ir a casa si no quiero que a Matt y a Spar les den un ataque cardiaco o un corte de respiración_ dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a reír

_ ¿Por qué les pasaría eso? De Matt lo entiendo pero ¿Spar? No hablar enserio

_Tal vez no lo creas pero_ Zendaya se acercó al oído Tigresa para susúrrale_ En realidad... Spar está enamorado de mí

_ ¿QUÉ?_ en eso Zendaya le tapó la boca para que no gritara más fuerte_ Lo dices enserio

_Si... Sé que es raro... pero ni que fuera para tanto

_ ¿Cómo sabes que está enamorado de ti?_ le pregunto arqueando la ceja

_Lo estaban hablando en la cocina hace ya mucho... Fue hace años... Los 4 son tan tontos... pero tan... tan interesantes de vez en cuando_ dijo Zendaya llevando la mirada al techo

_Aquí tenemos como 3 de esos **Interesantes**..._ Dijo Tigresa refiriéndose a Mantis, Mono y Grulla

_Ha... Me caes bien terroncito, eres, muy graciosa Tigresa. Quisiera conocerte mejor_ dijo saliendo de la cocina

_Adiós Zendaya_ se despidió Tigresa alzando la mano sin más que hacer_ "A mi también me vendría bien conocerte mejor"_ pensó poniendo una sonrisa_ "Que bien se siente hacer nuevo amigos"_ pensó con una sonrisa

_Ah Tigresa una cosa más_ dijo Zendaya asomando su cabeza por la puerta_ Tyson me dijo que te dijera que... si no sabías la fecha de tu cumpleaños... Es el viernes de la semana que viene

_Mi... cumpleaños_ dijo Tigresa sobresaltada

_Si. Tyson supuso que lo ibas a querer saber. Solo que se le olvido de decírtelo y también te manda esto. Regalo adelantado_ dijo Zendaya arrojándole una pequeña cajita de color rojo la cual Tigresa agarró con una sola mano. El color favorito de Tyson era rojo, por lógica el de ella también_ Bueno ahora sí adiós_ dijo ya saliendo definitivamente de la cocina

Tigresa no podía creer lo que tenía en manos, por primera vez en su vida alguien le había regalado algo, pero más contenta estaba por saber la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero más aun de que alguien realmente especial sea consiente de ello. Tyson de verdad que era un bocón, un pesado y de verdad molesto, pero bajo esa capa de músculos duros eh insensibles había un tierno y amigable gatito que sí tenía sentimientos y pensaba en los demás y en todos sus seres amados... Si tan solo pudieran decir o pensar lo mismo de ella

Tigresa abrió la caja y dentro vio lo más lindo del mundo. No era solo un regalo si no 3

Había una pintura de ella y Tyson cuando eran unos cachorros, una figura de ella hecha de madera tallada por las garras de Tyson, exactamente igual a ella sin faltar un solo detalle, incluso el número de garras que tenía en la cola y en los brazos. No sabía que tan hábil y atento podía ser, solo que de verdad tenía talento natural

El último regalo si que la dejó con los ojos bien abiertos. Era un hermosísimo collar de oro rojo quemado y brillante con una "T" china, por como iniciaba su nombre

Tigresa no pudo hacer más que mostrar una sonrisa. Eran regalos de verdad preciosos. Tyson de verdad que la quería mucho. Y sabía como demostrárselo, siempre sabía exactamente como demostrárselo. Se puso el collar y lo miró por un segundo. Era de verdad hermoso, sin comparación, nunca nadie le había regalado nada y menos algo tan hermoso como un collar de oro rojo quemado

_ "Sí que tiene talento ese Tigre... Gracias Tyson"_ pensó Tigresa tomando el collar en sus manos

Mientras con Po

Él se encontraba acostado en su cama en su habitación pensando en el sueño que había tenido, era el mismo que había tenido aquella vez después de ser atacados por Vienna, cuando estaban inconscientes. Era una pesadilla de las peores que había tenido en su vida. Demasiado fuerte que esa mañana se había despertado lagrimeando del susto que se había llevado

La razón por la cual no le decía a Tigresa... era porque era algo demasiado, horrible incluso para ella. Prefería que no se enterar aún, le diría sin duda alguna pero aún no era el momento adecuado

Con el maestro Shifu

El maestro se encontraba en la gruta del dragón como casi siempre pero esta vez no estaba meditando sino terminando de leer aquel tan interesante libro

Había tantas cosas ahí que no sabía y que eran tan interesantemente importantes, cosas... que en todos sus años de **vida **nunca había sabido. Algunas cosas eran buenas de saber otras... no, en lo más mínimo. Sucesos y cosas horribles de esa leyenda, que le rompían el alma, las cosas que pasaron, lo que le hicieron a esos pobres niños, no tenía perdón

Pensando en que lo que decía el libro, pasó en China hace miles de años. Leyó una parte que Tigresa no alcanzó a leer. Dijo que el lugar donde se había librado aquella batalla, habían quedado ruinas horribles, que las plantas jamás volvieron a crecer, que el aire ahí esta contaminado por niebla obscura, la tierra no tiene ese natural color mostaza o rojizo sino gris, las aves y otros animales con ala no pueden volar en ese lugar, el cielo no tiene ese hermoso color azul, más bien un celeste muy gris y deprimente y que la mayor parte del tiempo ahí hay nubes grises y negras por todas partes, de vez en cuando llovía y nevaba, pero la nieve al instante se derretía, no había ningún cultivo ni plantas por ahí, puro pasto gris era lo que ahí se veía, no había ni la más mínima forma de vida en ninguna parte... o eso ahí decía. El maestro Shifu pensó que tal vez aun debía meditar un poco sobre lo recién leído. Esperaría un poco más antes de hablar a sus alumnos sobre eso

Fue entonces cuando cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y empezó a meditar. Era lo mejor por ahora

Mientras en la mansión felina

Zendaya ya había regresado a su hogar, buscando a Tyson por todas partes pero no lo encontraba

_Vamos Ty... donde te metiste gran anaranjado_ dijo entre dientes mientras corría por los pasillos intentando encontrarlo cuando chocó con Bella

_Bella. Perdón. No has visto de por casualidad a Tyson_ dijo mirando a los costados a ver si no lo veía por ahí

_No_ dijo ella cabizbaja y con una mirada triste

_Oye... ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo caramelo?_ le pregunto gentilmente

_No es...

_Bella... Te conozco desde que tengo 5 meses y ya tenemos 28 años, crees que no sé cuando estas triste o mal... Dime la verdad. Pasa algo y lo sé_ Bella subió la cabeza y miró a Zendaya con una mirada triste

_Es Tyson

_ ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo?

_No... No le pasó nada. Es solo que desde que conoció a Tigresa ya nunca está conmigo. Siempre está con ella... Hoy hasta le envió un regalo por su cumpleaños la semana entrante... A mi nunca me regaló algo así... O por lo menos no algo así de lindo

_No seas celosa Bella. Tyson hace todas esas cosas porque está feliz de finalmente haber encontrado a un familiar suyo ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si después de tanto años encontraras al fin a un familiar tuyo?_ en eso Bella recapacito un poco. La verdad, todo era cierto, pensó en su papá. Si después de tantos años de no haberlo visto, milagrosamente un día lo volvía a encontrar... No iba a poder ser más feliz. Tyson se sentía igual y no lo culpaba, no podía separarlo de su felicidad... nunca lo haría, solo empeoraría todo

_Tienes razón_ dijo Bella bajando la cabeza

_Y siempre la tengo Bella... Escucha... Todos aquí sabemos que Tyson siempre te tendrá a ti como su favorita... Eres su mejor amiga y el tú mejor amigo y de seguro... Algo más_ dijo Zendaya dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa pícara

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo14: Un comienzo **

**Bueno... sé que el titulo es algo, sin sentido o irónico pero... así me gusta**

**Fanático z: Lo de si Bella va a seguir con su trama... Mhmhmhm... Quiero que sea una sorpresa por eso siempre trato de no decir nada. Y gracias por avisarme lo del Tigre y el dragón...**

**WITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Perdoname si me estoy empezando a tardar es que ando con otras cosas pero voy a tratar de hacer los capis más rápido**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: No te preocupes, ya vas a ver lo que soñó Po, Gracias por siempre seguirme amiga, espero que así siga hasta que termine este fic**

Po estaba aún en su habitación recostado en su cama, sin nada que hacer jugando de mala gana con sus figuras de acción, sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer pero no se estaba acordando

De un segundo a otro escuchó la voz de Víbora en su cabeza aunque le pareció que venía del pasillo. Sacó la puerta por la cabeza de su habitación pero no había nadie, pero sí estaba totalmente segura de que había escuchado la voz de Víboras. Volvió a entrar a la habitación un poco confundido por todo cuando de repente la volvió a escuchar pero, era Víbora, eso era seguro y ahí se dio cuenta de que era en su cabeza, cerró los ojos por un momento cuando la voz empezó a sonar con más claridad

_ Me lo prometes..._ era Víbora su voz rebotaba en su cabeza formando un eco un poco perturbador

_Te lo prometo..._ esa voz era la suya _"¿Qué es esto?" _pensó Po escuchando las voces de su cabeza

_Crees que podrías averiguar si le gusto a Grulla_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de que abriera los ojos de golpe y recordara lo que había olvidado. Le había prometido a Víbora que averiguaría si Grulla le gustaba

Po nunca rompió una promesa y no pensaba empezar ahora

Así que salió de su habitación dispuesto a buscar a Grulla cuando chocó con Tigresa

_Tigresa lo... lo lamento yo... ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo Po viendo la caja roja y el pequeño collar_ ¿Quién te la dio?

_Tyson me lo regaló. Y una pintura también con una escultura de madera que hizo el mismo. Adivina que, Tyson me dijo la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Es el viernes de la próxima semana... Él es el primero que me ah regalado algo... en toda mi vida nadie... nadie me regaló nada... él fue el primero y... es lo más gentil había hecho alguien por mi_ dijo Tigresa mientras miraba su obsequio. Po se sentía algo decaído, él hasta hace un tiempo estaba pensando en hacerle un obsequio a Tigresa... él sabía que nadie nunca le había regalado nada a ella, de verdad que quería ser el primero... Pero ya había otro que tomo su esperanza. Al menos ya sabía cual era la fecha de su cumpleaños, no quería decir que no pudiese darle otro regalo

Tigresa sacó de la caja los otros 2 regalos y se los mostró

_Mira... no son lindos

_Si eres muy hermosa... DIGO son regalos muy hermosos_ dijo bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose _"Espero que no haya escuchado lo que dije al principio" _pensó

_Gracias... ¿Po estás bien?_ le preguntó Tigresa notando un poco de tristeza en la cara de Po

_Que... No... Estoy bien Tigresa es solo que... hay algo que debo hacer_ dijo saliendo de las barrancas un poco nervioso. Antes de que pudiera salir Tigresa lo miró extrañada y un tanto preocupada, se lo veía muy nervioso y triste estos últimos días

_ "Qué le estará pasando a ese panda"_ pensó a mientras entraba a su habitación

Mientras con Po

Él se había ido a buscar a Grulla mientras una serie de nubes negras invadían su cabeza

_ "Demonios... Tyson no es un mal tipo pero... me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible últimamente... No voy a tener oportunidad así... Tengo que hablar con él"_ pensó mientras iba caminando hacia la sala de entrenamientos_ Grulla... Grulla estás aquí_ dijo merodeando por toda esa parte pero si ver nada_ Creo que no está aquí

_ ¡Po!_ escuchó que alguien venía gritando detrás de él

_ ¡Grulla! Al fin. Te estaba buscando

_Lo sé. Mono me lo dijo ¿Pero para qué me buscabas?_ le pregunto Grulla poniéndose finalmente en el suelo

_Bueno Hehe... Dime una cosa... ¿Qué opinas de Víbora?_ dijo Po con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al oír esto y ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Po, Grulla se puso frenético y se sonrojó cosa que Po noto

_Eh ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?_ le preguntó Grulla un poco nervioso

_Vamos amigo, no finjas ella te gusta..._ le dijo Po sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara

_Y ¿Qué hay de ti?... ¿A ti te gusta Tigresa?_ se defendió Grulla

_P-Pues... este... Yo hablé primero..._ dijo Po firmemente

_... Bueno... Si... Víbora me gusta lo admito_ dijo bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzado_ Si... me gusta ya lo dije ahora tú admítelo también. Tigresa te gusta ¿verdad? NO MIENTAS_ le dijo Grulla esta vez sonriendo él malignamente

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!... Umm bueno... es que yo este... amm_ dijo Po nervioso

_ ¡HA! Lo sabía. Tenía razón_ dijo Grulla con una expresión de victoria

_Esta bien si... si tienes razón pero... ¿Cómo se lo digo?

_Po es obvio que a ella también le gustas todo el mundo lo sabe_ dijo Grulla mirando a Po con una expresión seria

_Pero aun así no es fácil... No puedes ir con una persona así nada más y decirle "Hola te amo". Tú harías lo mismo con Víbora_ le dijo Po cruzando los brazos

_Bueno... Espera un segundo... Y para empezar ¿Por qué así de repente me vienes a preguntar eso?_ Grulla estaba extrañado, a decir verdad Po solo vino y empezó a hablar de eso, ni siquiera empezó con una explicación o una razón, solo lo hizo

Po soltó un suspiro y mostro una sonrisa a su amigo

_Veras es... que Víbora me dijo... que averiguara si... si ella te gusta... Porque ella también esta enamorada de ti_ dijo Po mostrándole a Grulla una sonrisa pícara. Grulla se puso rojo a más no poder pasar _"Será que Po habla enserio o... Solo está jugando" _pensó un poco molesto, nervioso y tenso

_Po... ¿Esto no es una broma verdad?_ le dijo Grulla con una mirada un tanto molesta

_ ¡¿Qué?! Por su puesto que no Grulla_ dijo Po poniéndose un poco más serio_ No es ningún chiste o broma, hablo muy enserio, ella me lo pidió Grulla... de verdad le gustas. Es que estábamos hablando de... de eso si yo le gusto a Tigresa y... y luego yo abrí mi boca y le dije que tú..._ Po puso una sonrisa boba mientras que Grulla comenzaba a mirarlo con una expresión seria y molesta a la vez_ Vele el lado positivo... ahora ya sabes que tu le gustas_ Grulla borró la expresión seria y empezó a dibujar una sonrisa

_Sí... puede que sí tengas razón Po... No es malo a decir verdad ahora ya lo sé... Pero como tú también acabas de decir no es fácil declararse_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_Si... No es sencillo... Por más que a esa persona también le gustes... Igual... no es fácil_ dijo Po también comenzando a bajar la cabeza_ Además... Tigresa últimamente ah estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Tyson... casi ya no tiene tiempo para estar conmigo... o con cualquiera

_Ánimo Po_ dijo Grulla colocando un ala en la espalda de su amigo para tratar de animarlo_ Tu sabes que Tigresa toda su vida había soñado con una verdadera familia o con encontrar un familiar suyo vivo... Ahora esta muy feliz de que Tyson este aquí... Cualquiera estaría así de feliz si después de tantos años aparece lo que tanto has estado buscando... Dale tiempo. Tu siempre serás su mejor amigo lo sabes

_Me preocupa que eso no sea así siempre

_No digas eso Po. Tú eres el más leal y sincero con ella siempre. Crees que alguno de los amigos u amigas de Tyson o Tyson podrías superar eso en dos días cuando tú estuviste con ella durante casi dos años, no seas tonto... Tú la conoces mejor que nadie Po. Sabes cosas sobre ella que nosotros jamás supimos... Y de seguro ella no quiere que sepamos. Usa la cabeza... tú eres su mejor amigo Po... y eso no va a cambiar nunca_ le sonrió Grulla mientras cerraba los ojos. Esas palabras de verdad que lograron levantarle el ánimo a Po. Nadie conocía a Tigresa como él, eran mejores amigos y así sería siempre, pero había otra cosa, Tyson. Él era todo lo contrario a Po, era alto, musculoso, serio, un físico LEJOS mejor que el de Po, tenía mechones negros en la cabeza como si fuera cabello, era inteligente, FLACO, atlético y su pelaje de tigre siberiano era, no tan anaranjado, pero era cálido y suave, a veces hasta parecía que era incluso más suave que el de él. Como podía ganarle a eso, podía ser el gran y legendario guerrero dragón pero eso no hacía que tuviera un mejor aspecto que el de Tyson, seguía viéndose gordo, seguía siendo débil, ¡seguía sin tener una asombrosa melena como la de Matt! (Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver) y seguía siendo un torpe, podía ser el guerrero dragón... pero... Tyson sabía más artes marciales, no solo kung fu, y tenía un lado agresivo y salvaje... No, de verdad nunca lo superaría. Tenía que hallar la manera de hablar con él y... pedirle que dejara a Tigresa por un tiempo, cosa que tenía que hacer de la forma buena, si no quería convertirse en barbacoa o en un filete de término medio para tiburones

_Gracias Grulla_ dijo Po devolviéndole la sonrisa

_De nada_ terminado esto Grulla salió volando de nuevo hacia la cocina

_ "Espero no te estés en lo correcto Grulla"_ pensó Po frotándose la nuca

Mientras en la mansión felina

_Fuiste un perfecto imbécil al sentarte alado de ese lince de las nieves_ dijo Tyson sentado al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina

_ ¿Y cómo carajos esperabas que supiera que estaba lleno de liendres y pulgas?_ dijo Matt rascándose la melena

_Está bien, aún no se te quitara pero hasta entonces... mantén tú distancia con... cualquiera de nosotros pero en especial conmigo, no quiero estar lleno de garrapatas_ dijo Spar que estaba sentado alado de Tyson, esas solas palabras hizo a Tyson se le pusieran los pelos de punta

_Oye Ty... fue lindo el regalo que le hiciste a tu prima_ dijo James apoyado contra la pared a la derecha de Tyson

_Sí... como es que nunca nos has dado regalos así a nosotros_ dijo Matt tratando de no rascarse la melena por unos segundos

_A decir verdad... A la ÚNICA a la que le diste un obsequio así alguna vez es a Bella_ rio James

_Cierren la boca trio de mongoles_ dijo Tyson mirando seriamente a los 3

_Eso me dolió_ dijo Spar cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa

_Ese era el punto cerebro de hormiga_ lo volvió a insultar

_Y paren muchachos_ dijo Matt firme pero sin parar de rascarse la melena

_Hay sí, escucharemos al león pulgoso_ dijo James mirando de mala gana a Matt, esta vez Matt se paró mirando muy molesto a James

_Haber James, repite eso de vuelta y... y te doy un abrazo o mejor a los **3_ **dijo Matt acercándose a los demás

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ gritaron los 3 al unísono

_No, no, no aléjate de mi pulgoso_ dijo Spar levantándose de su silla y retrocediendo un par de pasos

_ YA AHORA SÍ_ dijo Matt lanzándose hacia los 3 muy molesto

Fuera de ahí Narciza y Zendaya caminaban por el jardín cuando escucharon un ruido en la cocina. Zendaya salió disparada y llegó como la luz a la cocina para ver como los 4 machos se estaban pelando como un montón de bestias de callejón, y lanzándose insultos que no deberían ser mencionados

Ella se llevó la mano a los ojos y la pasó por su cara estirando los parpados inferiores hacia abajo alargando su cara y llevando la vista arriba

Se apoyó por el marco de la puerta, cruzó las piernas y los brazos viendo con una expresión seria como se peleaban los 4. Cuando Narciza llegó y vio a los 4 pelearse se tapó la boca para evitar reírse

_Te veo en la sala_ dijo Narciza mientras salía de la cocina y se ponía a reír. Zendaya solo se quedó ahí viendo por un momento más como se estaban matando, hasta que los 4 notaron su presencia y alzaron la mirada para verla con el seño fruncido a esos atemorizantes ojos tan marrones que parecían hasta negros

_Hola Zidi_ saludaron los 4 con una sonrisa boba en sus caras

_... Se puede saber que estaban haciendo ustedes cuarteto de bobos_ dijo Zendaya con una tono molesto

_ ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!_ señalaron los cuatro a personas diferentes

_Me importa un coño quien carajos haya empezado primero. Miren este desastre muchachos, me tomo casi una hora ordenar la cocina así

_Oh bueno... Lo sentimos_ dijeron James y Spar. Los 4 se pararon y se dispusieron a salir de la cocina

_Ya nos vamos_ dijo Matt caminando hacia la puerta cuando...

_No, no se van_ en eso los 4 se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta muy despacio solo para ver a Zendaya con una expresión más o menos relajada_ Lanudo, manchado y moteado se quedan aquí a arreglar la cocina...

_ ¿Y qué pasa con rayado?_ dijo James señalando a Tyson

_Oh TÚ... VIENES CONMIGO_ dijo Zendaya agarrando a Tyson de la piel de la nuca y estirándolo hacia afuera de la cocina

_Auxilio_ susurró Tyson a sus amigos antes de que Zendaya lo sacara de ahí

_Esto va a valer la pena_ rio Matt, mientras Spar y James le seguían la corriente

_Pero igual mantén la distancia_ dijeron James y Spar separándose de Matt

_... Ya empiecen a limpiar

Con Zendaya y Tyson

_Ustedes de verdad que no pueden ser peor_ dijo Zendaya golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de su habitación

_No fue mi culpa_ dijo Tyson mientras se levantaba del piso y cruzaba los brazos

_Ya te dije... que me importa un soberano pepino quien haya iniciado. En realidad no es de esto de lo que quería hablar contigo... ¿Dime qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza para estar haciendo todo esto?_ dijo Zendaya oyéndose repentinamente molesta

_De que... Me estás hablando ahora_ dijo Tyson confundido por el inesperado cambio de tema de su amiga

_Haber. Primero y para empezar; Traes a Tigresa a casa, 2 le dices lo de los elementos y ahora lo de los regalos y lo del maestro. TYSON DATE CUENTA_ le grito agarrándole de la camisa y lo sacudiéndolo_ ESTA NO ES LA GUERRA DE ELLOS, y que no te das cuenta de lo que le estas haciendo a Bella

_De que hablas ahora. TRATA DE NO SALIRTE DEL TEMA... y suelta mi camiseta_ dijo Tyson molesto quitando las patas y garras de Zendaya de sus prendas

_Tyson... No has visto a Bella estos últimos días... Desde que Tigresa apareció en tu vida... la ignoras, no te culpo, pero también digo que no deberías dejar de preocuparte por los demás... Ella siempre te consideró su mejor amigo... Sé que tú la quieres como algo más. No puedes negar eso amigo. Si quieres de verdad a Bella y a Tigresa igual, trata de dividir tu tiempo, así estás con las dos. Hable con ella hoy, a nadie le gusta que su mejor amigo empiece a apartarse... ¿A ti te gustaría que Bella hiciera lo mismo contigo?_ le preguntó con una expresión de preocupación

_... No_ respondió Tyson bajando la mirada un poco tiste

_Entonces... piénsalo bien Tyson, sería lo mejor. No crees eso

_Puede que sea verdad... Pero me temo que no sea así Zendaya, ni siquiera tú puedes ser una sabia súper sabionda siempre

_Eso casi nunca pasa_ dijo Zendaya poniéndose molesta y cruzando los brazos

_CASI nunca... No eres perfecta siempre, TÚ misma lo dijiste_ esas palabras hicieron que Zendaya se pusiera un poco triste, otra vez la llamaban así, o ese significado tenía... Adefesio_ Lo lamento... no quise decir eso... solo que no siempre tienes razón, aunque seas tú Zidi. Sabes que eres mi amiga y te quiero COMO AMIGA_ dijo Tyson sobresaltado dando un par de pasos atrás levantando las manos. Zendaya solo atino a sonreír_ Tú sabes que siempre serás una de las mejores amigas que tengo no importa cuales sean tus problemas siempre te apoyaré... Porque eres mi amiga... y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se apoyan entre sí y están juntos hasta el final_ Zendaya de verdad no podía creer que fuera Tyson el que estaba diciendo eso, en un momento la hacía sentir mal y al otro era una de las cosas más dulces que había dicho en toda su vida, tubo el fuerte impulso de darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que Tyson no estaba acostumbrado a hacer pero cuando pasaba no podía hacer nada

Zendaya tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y estaba abrazando con fuerza a su viejo amigo de la infancia. La verdad sobre todos ellos... es que podían haber nacido en diferentes países pero apenas al cumplir lo meses de edad ya se habían conocido de más, se conocían hasta incluso antes de tener memoria

Tyson accedió lentamente al abrazo lo que hizo que Zendaya lo abrazara aún más fuerte, era difícil contenerse a abrazar a Tyson cuando tienes un pelo tan cálido y sedoso

Mientras

Spar junto a Matt y James quienes ya habían terminado de limpiar la cocina salieron de ahí, todos fueron a lugares diferentes, pero Spar fue justo a la zona de las habitaciones y la puerta de la habitación de Zendaya estaba abierta

Al pasar por ahí Spar vio a Zendaya y a Tyson muy juntitos, cosa que hizo que a Spar le entrara la rabia pero Tyson así también como Zendaya eran sus amigos, ni que fuese a matar a ninguno

Los vio durante un momento un poco sorprendido. Ninguno de los 2 parecía notar que Spar estaba ahí parado hasta que este aclaró su garganta haciendo un ruido un poco fuerte. Tyson y Zendaya voltearon a ver que Spar con los ojos abiertos de par en par, él estaba apoyado por la puerta de la habitación de Bella, mirando a Tyson molesto y soltó un pequeño gruñido mostrándole aquellos grandes y afilados colmillos, en eso Zendaya y Tyson se separaron

Tyson salió de la habitación de Zendaya dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Spar lo seguía con esa mirada molesta. Zendaya dibujó una sonrisa pícara la que Spar fácilmente pudo notar

_ ¿Qué pasa Spar? ¿Celosito?_ dijo Zendaya saliendo de su habitación pasando su larga cola por el hocico de Spar. Zendaya siempre llevaba puesta una colonia a la que Spar le encantaba haciendo que, este, callera al piso por seguir el delicioso aroma. Zendaya soltó una risita antes de salir de la zona de las habitaciones a buscar a Bella

_"Que linda es... Es tan... tan... tan sexy"_ pensó Spar perdido en sus pensamientos sin levantarse del piso

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lala estaba en el techo mirándolo todo, quien voló hacia donde iba Zendaya

Al llegar a ella se poso de sorpresa en su hombro mirándola con una sonrisa pícara mostrando aquellos temerosos colmillos de vampiro

_Parece que a alguien le guustasss_ le dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera escuchando una música tranquila y rítmica

_Y ahora te das cuenta_ rio Zendaya_ Vamos... ni que le gustara tanto

_ ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!_ le gritó Lala volando frente a su cara con una expresión algo molesta_ Está hasta aquí de perdido por ti_ dijo poniendo su ala izquierda sobre sobre su cabeza

_Me pregunto porque siempre me molestas más a mi que a Vi o a Bella o Cece... Nunca le dices estas cosas a Cece por Matt o a Vi por James_ dijo llevándose las patas a las caderas deteniéndose a mirar molesta a Lala

_Eso es porque no se presentó la ocasión_ Zendaya comenzó a sonrojarse mientras Lala volvía a posarse en su hombro, cuando alguien la golpeo haciendo que Zendaya callera de rodillas al piso

_ ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ty?_ le preguntó Lala que se encontraba volando

_Al palacio de jade_ dijo mientras seguía corriendo

_Pero si acabo de regresar de allá_ replicó Zendaya

_Hay una diferencia entre yo, el primo de Tigresa y el rayo hecho animal ¡adiós!_ se despidió rápidamente Tyson. Zendaya solo se quedó ahí arrodillada y perpleja por unos segundos _"El rayo hecho animal" _ pensó para sus adentros _"Me gusta" _pensó ala vez que dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa

_El rayo hecho animal... Es un buen apodo para alguien que va a 300 km por hora_ le sonrió Lala

_Sí... "yyii espero que Tyson no se meta en problemas"_ pensó Zendaya con una cara de angustia

Mientras en el palacio

Tigresa se encontraba entrenando con las maderas con espinas como siempre

Estaba ella sola ahí en ese momento como para que nadie viera... Cuando golpeo uno de los bloques de madera con mucha fuerza a ella le pareció ver que unas chispas como pequeñas llamas salían de sus manos al haber golpeado ese trozo de madera

_ ¿¡Que fue..._ dijo Tigresa perpleja al ver como cuando ese pequeño trozo de Madera se prendía en llamas cuando caía al piso_ Hay no_ dijo en vos baja

_Veo que te empezó a hacer reacción_ dijo una voz detrás de ella. Tigresa reconoció al instante esa voz, giró para finalmente encontrarse con Tyson

_ ¿Tyson?... Como... A qué te refieres con que ya me hizo reacción, de que hablas_ dijo frenética

_Perdona por no haberte hablado de esto antes... Tú ya sabes que yo controlo fuego... También sabes que tú también controlas eso_ dijo Tyson cruzándose de brazos_ Ese collar que te regalé Tigresa... no es un collar cualquiera, eso despierta tu poder, tu elemento interior. Me preocupaba un poco dártelo antes de tiempo y creí que fue eso lo que hice mal

_Y, acaso no hiciste mal_ le pregunto Tigresa un tanto confundida

_No... Mira... tú no eres mala para esto solo... Que necesitas práctica. Tanta como para hacer esto_ Tyson juntó ambas manos y al abrirlas se vio que en ella había una bola de fuego, Tigresa de verdad que no lo podía creer. Tyson lanzó es bola de fuego hacia uno de los troncos de madera haciendo que este saliera volando hacia un costado empezando a incendiarse

_ ¡Tyson!_ le gritó Tigresa histérica

_Solo me dices que lo apague y ya_ dijo Tyson con una expresión relajada, Tyson chasqueó los dedos y de un segundo a otro el trozo de madera que estaba en llamas ya se encontraba apagado, como la mitad de ese tronco ya se había hecho cenizas pero..._ Eso es lo que pasa si eres el mejor maestro fuego de tu clase... después esa Vitani_ dijo mientras frotaba sus garras contra su pecho como limpiándolas sin ningún rasguño

_ ¿De verdad?

_De vedad. Puedo enseñarte si quieres pero nunca me vas a superar_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cruzándose de brazos

_Tú dices que no voy a poder_ dijo Tigresa enojada

_So soy yo quien te enseña... Ya veremos_ Tyson comenzó a reír mientras que Tigresa lo miraba un poco molesta. Su propio primo dudaba de ella, la hacía sentirse incapaz, pero ella sabía que podía

_Bueno... vendré mañana otra vez. Pídele permiso al maestro Shifu para practicar conmigo a y... otra cosa..._ dijo Tyson manteniéndose en suspenso

_ ¿Umm?_ Tyson como un rayo fue a su lado y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio blanco y negro?_ Tyson soltó una risa maliciosa haciendo que Tigresa se enfadara_ No seas tan amargada Tigresa, te gusta y lo sabes... Deberías decírselo y no esperar a que sea el aquel que de el primer paso. Porque nunca sabes si será él el que lo haga, hazlo tú antes de que sea muy tarde

_ ¿A qué te refieres antes de que sea muy tarde?_ Tigresa arqueó la ceja confundida, no sabía a que se refería exactamente

_Hay otras pandas sabías_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Pandas?... Pero que no todos fueron asesinados por Lord Shen_ dijo confundida

_Claro que no... Yo conozco varios. No están solos están con otros osos pardos, negros, polares... Muchas especies de osos. Yo y Matt somos amigos de varios allá

_ ¿Dónde los viste? ¿Dónde están?_ dijo Tigresa tomando a Tyson por la camisa

_Viven a 3 semanas de aquí en el bosque de bambú, antes de cruzar a la india_ dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos por la forma de reacción de Tigresa_ No entiendo porque tanto te interesa ¿De verdad pensabas que Po era el único panda?

_Si... después de lo que paso hace unos meses... Po nos había contado lo que Lord Shen le había hecho a la aldea en la que vivía y lo que le paso a todos los demás pandas... Pensé que ya no habían más_ dijo Tigresa incrédula

_Umm... Un segundo... Po de por casualidad no tiene un muñequito de peluche de un panda ¿O si?_ dijo Tyson con una cara misteriosa

_Si lo tiene. A mi intento ocultármelo cuando lo vi ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué tiene de importante?

_ ¿De verdad lo tiene?

_Si hablo enserio. No te mentiría_ la cara de Tyson cambió a una de sorpresa y asombró solo que Tigresa no sabía a que venía todo eso_ ¿Tyson?

_Es él_ susurró Tyson

_ ¿El que?_ le preguntó Tigresa preocupada

_Po es... el hijo de... Tigresa lo siento me tengo que ir volveré luego. Solo una cosa, no uses el collar hasta mañana y hagas lo que hagas no le digas a Po todavía sobre esto. Yo hablaré de esto con él PERO mañana ahora tengo algo que hacer_ al terminar de decir esto Tyson salió corriendo en 4 patas a gran velocidad, tanto así que antes de que Tigresa se diera cuenta estaba sola nuevamente en el salón de entrenamiento

_De que rayos..._ dijo Tigresa_ Será mejor que le haga caso y ya_ Tigresa se rascó la cabeza un poco confundida y se dispuso a salir de la sala

Mientras con Po

Y ase acercaba la hora de la comida y él empezaba a preparar el almuerzo a la vez que pensaba en ese horrendo sueño que había tenido

**_En el sueño de Po_**

Él estaba solo en un espacio negro con neblina gris y se escuchaban gritos lejanos por todas partes, pero específicamente gritos de niños y de mujeres que retumbaban por todas partes haciendo que Po se tapara los oídos, ese sonido era insoportable

Po empezó a correr hacia cualquier dirección para alejarse de esos gritos cuando empezó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba

_Po_ decía una voz que parecía desesperada que el reconoció al instante

_Tigresa_ dijo Po sacándose las manos de los oídos para ver de dónde provenía la voz_ ¡Tigresa!_ gritó Po para que le contestara

_ ¡PO AYÚDAME!_ gritaba Tigresa. Po volteaba a ver hacia todas partes... pero nada, no veía a nadie, la voz se oía lejana_ ¡PO!_ se volvió a escuchar

_ ¡TIGRESA DONDE ESTAS!_ gritó Po exasperado esperando obtener algún resultado

_ ¡PO, POR FAVOR AYUDAMEE!_ gritaba Tigresa, era algo raro y nuevo para Po, la forma en la que gritaba, era como si alguien la estuviera torturando. Po finalmente logró identificar de donde venía el grito y comenzó a correr en esa dirección

Al llegar ahí logró ver un árbol, seco, sin hojas, de un tronco tan negro y triste. Finalmente logró ver el resto. El sol estaba tapado por una oscura luna negra, el cielo era gris y había pasto muerto y partido por doquier, con tierra gris

Se acercó al árbol que era de verdad grande, seco pero grande. Detrás de él vio algo que le partió el corazón

Tigresa estaba ahí, tirada en el piso tirada en un charco de sangre, boca abajo con una marca de mordedura profunda en la cintura. Pardo al extremo de sus pies estaba un enorme perro negro de orejas paradas y hocico alargado, giró para ver a Po y él no pudo evitar retroceder del susto. Tenía los ojos rojos brillantes y la boca llena de sangre, mostró una sonrisa para dejar ver una larga fila de colmillos empapados en sangre y Po sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa sangre

_Q-Qué..._ dijo Po retrocediendo asustado, pero no podía quedarse ahí mientras veía a Tigresa tirada y desangrando_ ERES UN MALDITO_ dijo Po saltando hacia él pero lo atravesó como si el perro fuera una especie de fantasma o sombra_ ¿Qué?_ susurró, abrió sus manos y vio que tenía una especie de humo negro como tinieblas en sus manos que se esfumo rápidamente, Po demasiado se le daban las ganas de hacerle deño a ese perro, este no hacía ningún esfuerzo, no se movía ni nada parecido, Po lanzaba golpe tras golpe pero todo el tiempo atravesaba el cuerpo del perro como si fuera humo acumulado_ Es imposible

Po saltó una última vez hacia donde estaba ese maldito perro y al darse vuelta ya no estaba, lo busco por la vita hacia todas direcciones pero nada había desaparecido. Tenía otra cosa más importante que atender en ese momento

Él al llegar a su lado se arrodillo, la giró para ver su cara y la levantó un poco del piso

_ ¡Tigresa!... Tigresa... Por favor, dime que estás bien_ decía Po sacudiendo despacio a Tigresa para ver si despertaba, pero no había respuesta_ Tigresa... Por favor... despierta_ decía Po empezando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

_P-Po_ dijo Tigresa abriendo un poco los ojos. Po se sintió tan feliz al ver que seguía bien, pero noto que sus ojos no brillaban tanto como lo normal en la oscuridad, apenas si brillaban… de costumbre... solían brillar como dos hermosas estrellas en la fría oscuridad de la noche, pero en esas tinieblas espesas, no había nada luminoso_ ¿Por qué Po? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?_ le susurro Tigresa con una voz rota

_Tigresa perdóname... Yo no..._ Pero ella, por más que estuviera semi afónica no lo dejó continuar

_ ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué... no... Me... ayudaste?_ dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre

_No... Tigresa no... Por favor no. Esto no puede ser cierto. Tigresa por Dios despierta... Por favor perdóname_ decía Po largándose a llorar abrazando con fuerza a Tigresa_ No me abandones, no me dejes. Te necesito_ lloraba_ No sería nada sin ti. No viviría sin ti. Por favor no te vayas_ pero era inútil Tigresa ya no estaba

_Si hubiera sido yo seguiría con vida inepto_ escuchó una voz masculina detrás de él. Po se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Tyson de brazos cruzados y con una expresión rabiosa en su rostro

_T-Tyson_ dijo Po viéndolo aterrado

_Mira lo que le has hecho. Todo esto es por tu culpa Po ¿De qué mierda te vale ser el Guerrero Dragón si no puedes proteger a quien amas?_ le dijo Molesto_ Si hubiera sido yo seguiría viva, eres un inútil. Sabes lo que eres, eres un panda tonto y gordo y eso NUNCA cambiara. De verdad que no logro entender como la responsabilidad y honor de ser el Guerrero Dragón fue a caer en alguien como tú. Hasta a una hormiga lo hubiera quedado mucho mejor_ se burlaba Tyson pero sin quitar la expresión molesta de su cara

_Tyson no fue... Yo no... Tú eres un..._ Po tenía todas las ganas del mundo de mandar al infierno a ese tigre en ese momento pero eso solo empeoraría todo

_Soy un que Po. SOY UN QUÉ... haber dilo... DILO, vamos a ver que dice Tigresa. Primero la dejas morir y ahora me haces esto a mí. Su ÚNICO familiar. Si siguiera aquí estaría tan avergonzada y decepcionada de ti_ dijo Tyson. Su voz empezaba a retumbar por todo el lugar formando un eco y su figura junto a la de Tigresa comenzaron a desaparecer y todo el lugar empezó a desintegrarse dejando un solo abismo negro en el que Po comenzó a hundirse

Cuatro gigantescas criaturas de ojos negros comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Po. Las 4 eran negras y con espinas purpuras en la espalda, pero las cuatro tenían una marca diferente en la frente de color, rojo, azul, blanco y verde

Lo último que vio al despertar fueron unos gigantescos ojos amarillos de gato brillantes con una gigantesca boca lleno de colmillos afilados riéndose a carcajadas mientras él caía por el abismo

**_Fin del sueño_**

No podía quitar esas espantosas imágenes de su cabeza. Mucho menos las cosas que le había dicho Tyson, para su suerte solo era una pesadilla, una espantosa pesadilla, pero eso era, nada era real, solo paranoias suyas. Tyson tenía un muy buen concepto de Po y eso no había que olvidar, lo que temía era que fuese alguna especie de visión, cada vez que pensaba en eso se sujetaba la cabeza y se decía a sí mismo "Solo es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla, una pesadilla, pesadilla"

Mientras en la mansión felina

Tyson había corrido lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían para llegar a su hogar lo más rápido que pudiera y hablar con Matt, era un asunto... No de vida o muerte pero sí de vital importancia

Al llegar rápidamente fue a la habitación de Matt y abrió la puerta de golpe, para finalmente darse la vista de que Matt no estaba ahí

_"Puta carajo, donde coños te metiste Matt"_ pensó Tyson nervioso y apurado, salió corriendo de la habitación en cuatro patas chocando con todo lo que veía para encontrar a alguien que le dijera donde esta Matt cuando choco con Narciza

_Por un carajo Ty ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ le dijo Narciza molesta mientras se paraba

_Cece. Tú que siempre estás pendiente de Matt ¿Dónde está?_ le dijo ayudándola a levantarse

_Yo que sé. Estaba en su habitación hasta hace...

_ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS?_ le dijo tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco

_YA TRANQUILÍZATE_ le gritó zafándose de su agarre_ ¡Core!... Mira ya me dejaste marcas de tus garras en el brazo_ Narciza miró su brazo y tenía marcas de las garras de Tyson clavadas en sus patas_ Eres un idiota y los demás están en el salón de entrenamiento ¿Qué es tan importante que te tiene así?_ pero Tyson no contesto ya que cuando Narciza llevó de vuelta la mirada al frente Tyson ya no estaba, se había ido corriendo al salón

Tyson abrió la puerta del salón de entrenamiento y distrajo a Spar y a James que estaban en una práctica de balance sobre unas maderas finas, haciendo que ambos se callera

_Demonios Tyson ¿Qué te pasa?_ le dijo James sobándose la nariz y frotándose la cabeza con la otra pata

_Lo siento. Alguno sabe donde está Matt_ dijo Tyson tratando de relajarse

_Está en el vestíbulo_ respondieron los 2 al unísono mirando molestos a Tyson_ ¿Qué es TAAN importante para que estés así?_ dijo Spar

_Luego le hablo de eso ¡ADIÓS!_ dijo mientras salía corriendo

_Cielos porque estará tan frenético_ dijo James incorporándose llevando atrás las orejas

_ No se pero YO tengo calor_ dijo Spar sacándose la remera y arrojándola hacia un costado y agarrando su musculosa blanca. Bella y Vitani estaban ahí practicando en diferentes puestos cuando vieron a Spar cambiarse la camisa

_Emm... Spar... Creo que para algo está el vestíbulo_ dijo Vitani riendo

_ ¡HA! Ahí tenes. Viste, viste. Eres feo, FEO. Si hubiera sido YO ya me habrían silbado_ se reía James

_Pss... Yo sigo siendo más guapo que Tú_ le dijo Spar cruzando los brazos, estas palabras hicieron que Bella y Vitani dejaran sus actividades por un rato y se echaran en el piso a reír

Tyson fue corriendo hacia el vestíbulo para ver que Matt ya estaba saliendo de ahí

_ ¡MAATTT!_ gritó Tyson saltando hacia él ya que venía corriendo en 4 patas para finalmente caer sobre él y embarrarse ambos de lodo

_Ahora que_ suspiro Matt mirando Tyson molesto_ Vine al vestíbulo para JUSTAMENTE cambiarme de ropa no para que me volvieran a ensuciar_ dijo sacando a Tyson de encima

_Lo lamento tengo que hablar contigo. Esto es de vida o muerte

_Tanto así

_Más o menos. Ven_ dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la sala común

Al llegar ahí Tyson empujó a Matt dentro de la sala y cerró la puerta atajándola respirando agitado

_Ty... Me estas asustando, dime a qué viene todo esto_ dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones

_Veras... Recuerdas a la tribu de pandas y otros osos, que viven hacia el bosque de bambú

_Si..._ dijo Matt extrañado y confuso, incrédulo de la situación en la que se encontraba

_Y si te acuerdas del líder de la tribu... El maestro Yo ¿Verdad?_ prosiguió Tyson

_Si ¿Qué tiene?

_Recuerdas... Que él tenía un hijo... Y que lo perdió en una especie de guerra contra un pavo real llamado Lord Shen

_Tyson. Ve al grano_ le dijo Matt un poco impaciente

_De acuerdo. Él nos había dicho que a su hijo le había dado un... peluchito a algo por el estilo

_ ¿Y eso? No veo el grano de esto

_DEJAME TERMINAR ¿Quieres?_ le gritó Tyson molesto eh impaciente_ Po es el hijo de Maestro Yo. Ya me parecía que su rostro se me hacía familiar_ dijo llevándose la pata a la barbilla

_ ¿¡QUÉ!? Hey más lento hermano... ¿De verdad es él? Estás totalmente segura de que es él el hijo del maestro Yo_ lo interrumpió Matt

_Si... de verdad. Nunca eh estado más segura de algo en mi vida... Además Po es el Guerrero Dragón Matt, todo concuerda

_Pero si Po... e-es el hijo del Maestro Yo... entonces... eso quiere decir que

_El único que puede controlar de verdad los 4 elementos. Lo olvidas. Después de la guerra los 3 dioses quisieron dar los cuatro dones a alguien que lo supiera utilizarlos mejor. Se los dieron al Guerrero de blanco y negro, cosa que va por herencia y el Maestro Yo... Así como sus antepasados...

_Y Po... es el Guerrero Dragón y ahora es cuando más está ocurriendo estas cosas... Tyson es eso

_ ¿El qué?

_ ¡PO! Recuerdas que también decía la leyenda "que solo aquel Guerreo único y especial, que los 4 elementos pudiera controlar era el único que con el mal podía acabar, cuando más estuviera en presencia de los demás" Po es el que puede acabar con Perro... No nosotros ni el maestro Gato

_Si... está ya demás recordar que el maestro Gato puede controlar solo 3

_Agua, Aire y Tierra... Alguien tiene que ayudar a Po y Tigresa a controlar fuego... Tú y Vi a prendieron solos, pero con ellos va a ser más complicado ya que ellos hasta hace un tiempo no tenían ni idea de que existían ustedes lo saben desde que tienen ¿Cuántos? ¿8 años?... Además ni sabemos si el maestro Shifu le ah dicho a Po y a los demás furiosos de esto_ dijo Matt rascándose la melena

_Yo podría pero, no será fácil_ suspiro Tyson. Era demasiada presión en el cuerpo de un solo tigre_... Y esto no ah terminado Matt... Apenas si es un comienzo...

Continuara...

**Hmhm... Ya estuvo divertido, el suspenso ¿No? Este estuvo un chiqui más largo que los otros pero... así es mejor... HA, HA, HA. Ahora solo queda poner una pelea que me ah estado invadiendo la cabeza desde que inicie esto**

**No se exactamente si va a ser en el capítulo siguiente... pero ya les quiero dejar una sorpresa... Soy como dice Meowlody. IMPREDECIBLE WAHAHAHAHAHA (Adoro ser así de mala) Dejen sus reviews plis **

**En fin hasta el próximo capi BYE...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo15: Golpe bajo**

**Mayluz: Sí Mayluz conocía la serie pero No... No me hice la idea de esa serie sino de mi cabeza simplemente, leía algunos nombres Chinos la vez pasada y se me ocurrió. Todo es de mi cabeza simplemente **

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Sí... ya vas a ver una sorpresita que te tengo en este capi amiga**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Bueno. Puedo decirte que sí… va a haber una pelea entre Po y Tyson pero solo una pequeña discusión de amigas entre Bella y Tigresa. Pero prefiero quedarme callada por ahora y sorprenderte más tarde. Y sí avatar me gusta... pero no es tanto así en lo que está inspirada mi historia... más adelante vas a ver. Tenes razón... le eh estado quitando fuerza al personaje de Tigresa... pero solo por ahora así parece**

**Skalipso3: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado**

**Fanático z: Bueno... la razón por la que Po no mostró nada de poder ni de cualidad por los 4 elementos, es porque se necesitan ciertas cosas especiales. Primero tiene que saber sobre los 4 elementos, antes de usarlos**

**Otra cosita antes... Meowlody se está tardando en su historia porque está castigada... Solo por eso no tiene tiempo para continuar ahora (Si leyeron nuestra bio... sabrán que ella y yo no somos hermanas de verdad. Es mi mejor amiga... Y siempre le digo hermana, solo por eso)**

**DarkEffect: Gracias... me alegra mucho que te haya gustado**

**CranexViperAndPoxTigress: Thank you. Sos nuevo en mis avitualles reviews... Me agradas**

**José Daniel B : No es copiado de avatar, de verdad, sé que se parece pero no es lo mismo, esa leyenda yo la tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho, antes de que se creara avatar... Cuando yo cree estos personajes tenía solo 5 añitos AHORA TENGO 13... (Recién publique ahora porque admito que soy una boba) En otros capis vas a ver cuales son las muchas diferencias entre esto y avatar. Kung fu panda se creo en 2008 YA SÉ. Pero yo me refiero a Tyson y todo eso, después les agregué en esta historia por que me pareció simpático juntarlas**

**Otra cosita: en caso de quienes no sabían, Meowlody y Yo no somos hermanas de verdad. Solo era para aclarar y sí ella es mayor que yo... Pero eso le hace ver más vieja HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA eso me hace ver más joven AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Tigresa había estado un poco inquieta ese día, las cosas que le había pasado... No era normal, incluso para haber conocido a Tyson hace solo unos 3 días... sabía que en él no era un comportamiento normal, había algo nuevo, ¿Qué era lo que no le quiso decir? Antes de que se fuera recordó que Tyson dijo _"Po es... el hijo de..." debía ser hijo de alguien importante ¿Hijo de... Quién?" _se preguntaba Tigresa... Pero ni que Tyson fuera a ocultarle tantas cosas por tanto tiempo... No más que le molestaba que lo hiciera, en solo 3 días ya había habido demasiadas sorpresas... Demasiadas quizá. No quería más secretos, quería saber la verdad... Y si bien los había conocido aquella noche... Solo había una persona con la que podía hablar en casos como ese, Bella

Pero luego tendría tiempo para eso. Ya era la hora de almorzar

Mientras en la mansión felina con Bella y Zendaya

_De verdad piensas poner celosa a Tigresa con Po... Bella no creo que sea... no creo que sea la mejor forma de, ya sabes. Es un poco cruel utilizar a Po de esa manera_ le decía Zendaya sentada en el sillón del otro lado de la sala especial de las chicas

_Ya te dije que no es obligatorio Zidi... No se si. No estoy segura de que valla a hacer eso_ decía Bella caminando de aquí para allá en círculos pensando

_Por Bastet Bella. ESAS COSAS NO LAS HAY QUE PENSAR, no debes hacerlo y PUNTO final_ dijo Zendaya repentinamente molesta_ Ya hemos hablado de esto ¿CUÁNTAS MALDITAS VECES MÁS TE LO VOY A TENER QUE REPETIR?_ le gritó

_ ¿Qué parte de "no es seguro" fue la que no entendiste?_ le dijo con una expresión seria

_NI DE COÑA ¿Tú que parte no entendiste de "No hay que hacerlo y punto final"?_ replicó Zendaya muy enojada

_NO ME VALLAS A SACAR LAS GARRAS A MI GATITA PIRATA_ le gritó Bella

_YA... no quiero discutir contigo Bella, eres mi mejor amiga... Solo te digo que poniendo celosa a Tigresa utilizando a Po... no conseguirás nada, no vale la pena, solo lo empeoraras_ de rara forma Zendaya consiguió relajarse y proseguir con tranquilidad, de todas formas, Bella era su mejor amiga, nadie la entendía mejor que ella

_...Tú crees que estaría tan... mal

_No solo TAN mall..._ suspiro Zendaya_ Si no que no es lo correcto, tú nunca fuiste así Bella, habla con Tigresa... de forma tranquila, no quiero que pierdas los dientes_ rio

_Ni tanto es 2 años menor... Valla... hasta que me hice parecer más vieja yo sola, que vergüenza_ dijo mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza

_Además, se hicieron amigas en una sola noche Bella. De un día para el otro la vas a odiar

_NO la odio_ dijo entrecortada_ Si es mi amiga... solo que

_Solo que te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Tyson_ dijo Zendaya ya aburrida de que siempre sea lo mismo_ Si es tu amiga... Has lo que las amigas hacen cuando tienen problemas; hablar. Apuesto a que ella también te considera una amiga. Hasta le dijiste la historia de tu pasado. Solo le, dices eso a las personas que de verdad consideras dignas de tu amistad. Y si eso no es... pues, yo no sé que sea_ dijo fingiendo desinterés

_Sí tienes razón... No es lo correcto. Pero...

_PERO..._ dijo Zendaya encorvándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par cansada de tanto discutir lo mismo con Bella

_No hay problema. Hablaré con ella, PERO. No quiere decir que no podamos ayudarla a decirle a Po lo que ella siente por él ¿Querrías ayudarme con eso?_ dijo Bella dándose la vuelta a mirar de forma maligna con una sonrisa macabra a Zendaya. Esto hizo que Zendaya la mirara un rato sorprendida luego se volvió a poner derecha y mostró la misma cara

_Nunca te dije

_ ¿Decirme que cosa?_ dijo Bella cambiando su cara a una confundida

_Lo mucho que adoro tu mente maligna_ en esto Bella retomo la cara maliciosa y las dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas

_Bueno... ¿Me acompañas al palacio de Jade?_ le dijo Bella con una sonrisita medio inocente

_Pídele eso a Vi o a Cece, yo regresé de allá hace un rato... Tuve uno de mis ataques con el café_ dijo un poco avergonzada

_De nuevo_ dijo Bella poniendo una expresión seria

_Siii

_De acuerdo... Le pediré a Vi que me acompañe... Cece está demasiado ocupada admirando a Matt_ rio Bella

_Siempre está ocupada admirando a Matt. Por lo menos Vi no hace lo mismo con James

_Lala me contó lo de tu pequeño tropiezo hoy con Ty y Spar

_Ni que hubiera sido para tanto..._ dijo Zendaya cruzándose de brazos

_De acuerdo voy a buscar a Vi... adiós nos vemos_ se despidió Bella saliendo de la sala común

_OYE UNA ÚLTIMA COSA_ la llamó Zendaya. Bella se asomó por la puerta para escuchar la petición de su amiga_ Mándale saludos a Monito_ dijo guiñándole un ojo. Bella soltó una risita y se fue_ "Tienes competencia Spar"_ pensó con una sonrisa_ Es divertido que los muchachos se peleen por ti

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade

Po ya terminaba de preparar el almuerzo y se los sirvió a todos parecía estar un poco preocupado por algo y Tigresa un poco tensa, la forma de actuar de Tyson, no sabía porque pero la puso nerviosa y sobre eso... Lo de controlar fuego... Eso era imposible _"... Sabía que iba enserio pero... No que era tan exagerado... ¿Qué será lo que Matt me habría querido mostrar hoy? Debería ser importante" _Pensaba ella mientras comía sus fideos. Los demás furiosos pudieron notar que Tigresa y Po tenían caras de angustia, preocupación y nerviosismo. Igual lo ignoraron, cualquier cosa podría ser un error, más grave si hablaban Mono o Mantis... o peor los dos juntos

Po otra parte Víbora y Grulla pensaban en hablar con sus amigos al terminar el almuerzo... era lo mejor

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, a Mono y Mantis les tocaba lavar los platos... Víbora y Grulla aprovecharon que no habría interrupción o molestia alguna

Antes que nada, Víbora fue primero con Po. Había algo que tenía que aclarar antes de hablar con él

_Oye Po_ lo llamo Víbora que iba tras él

_ ¿Qué? Oh hola Víbora_ la saludo Po con una sonrisa en él rostro

_Oye Po... averiguaste lo que te pedí_ le dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué me... ¡AH! eso... Sip... también le gustas_ le dijo Po sonriéndole nuevamente

_Lo dices enserio_ dijo Víbora emocionada

_Sí... Pero ¿Cómo te le declararás?_ le preguntó Po frotándose la nuca

_Umm. Bueno... ahora que sé que le gusto, ya no será tan difícil, aun así... No se, lo pensaré_ dijo Víbora con una cara misteriosa_ ¿Po estás bien?_ preguntó

_S-Si ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_ dijo con una sonrisa boba

_Po... de verdad que si hicieran un concurso de mentir, te expulsarían de la vergüenza que das al hacerlo_ rio Víbora_ Sé que te ocurre algo... Te vi algo desanimado hoy cuando comías, y a ti nada te desanima al comer. Dime ¿Tiene que ver con Tigresa?_ le preguntó arqueando la ceja. Po solo soltó un suspiro decepcionado, Víbora de verdad que era muy inteligente... y astuta

_Sí o... bueno algo así, más o menos_ tartamudeo_ Es que...

_Sí... tiene que ver con Tyson y que te molesta o te pone ehemceloso, que Tigresa pase tanto con él y ya no contigo... Po, por que no tratas de hablar con Tyson de forma amable

_Víbora yo, no soy bueno hablando_ dijo Po

_No seas modesto Po. Sí eres bueno hablando con la gente, convenciendo y animando. Puedes ser un PÉSIMO mentiroso pero... eres buena persona, eso es lo que hace que seas buena persona Po, eres bueno hablando con la gente. Trata de ser bueno con Tyson y pídele... bueno tú ya sabes

Mientras con el Maestro Shifu

_Esta clase de cosas no puedo seguir ocultándoselo a mis estudiantes_ decía Shifu que se encontraba en el templo sagrado re leyendo el libro. No era la primera vez que releía ese libro... Mientras más lo leía más perturbador y doloroso_ ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?... Maestro Gato_ decía en voz baja el Maestro. Estaba casi segura de que ya había escuchado el nombre de aquel misterioso Gato _"Pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde eh escuchado de él?" _decía Shifu para sus adentros, estaba definitivamente seguro de que... Lo había escuchado, pero ¿De quién? ¿En dónde? Antes de averiguar eso, lo primero era decir a los demás alumnos sobre ello, no debía ni PODÍA esperar más.

En la habitación de Tigresa

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su cama y con una vela encendida, lo único que hacía era mirar la pintura que su primo le había hecho. Había una razón por la que, le gustaba la pintura, de verdad, pero... No tanto como la de ella y Po

En ese momento recordó algo. Le había gritado a Tyson que Po le gustaba, sí lo recordaba como nada, pero la verdad es que lo hizo solo por su molesta insistencia, no porque fuera la verdad... Eso la mantenía con la cabeza de acá para allá, ni ella lo sabía, y eran sus sentimientos, no sabía si lo que había dicho era verdad o no _"De verdad... estaré... enamorada de... NO... No se puede, somos muy diferentes, no solo en raza si no que..." _pensaba muy perturbada pero de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era un sonido, un eco pero en su cabeza _"La raza no importa" _era la voz de Tyson en su cabeza, cuando pensaba que... Cuando pensaba en Po, en él y en lo que creía sentir por él, algo. Tyson se tenía que aparecer en su mente para molestarla, no sabía como siempre hallaba la manera de molestarla, pero lo hacía. Lo que más le molestaba de eso... era que parecía tener razón, detestaba que la corrigieran de algo que ella misma sabía que debía hacer, no necesitaba a nadie que se lo dijera, nadie que le diga lo que ya sabe. Ahí estaba la peor parte... Ella no lo sabía, creía saberlo. Pensaba que lo de ella y Po no era correcto pero ¿Cómo negarle el amor a tú corazón? Era un impulso... demasiado fuerte hasta para ella _"¿De verdad siento algo por Po?" _se preguntaba a sí misma

Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, nunca había estado así, ni tanto, era demasiado ¿Cómo todas esas emociones podían caber en su cuerpo? No lo sabía. A veces, al pensar en eso, sentía como si fuera a darle un paro cardiaco, su corazón latía más rápido, sentía calor y le sudaban las manos. Nunca le había pasado antes y... pretendía que así fuera, pero no se podía ir en contra del amor, uno de los sentimientos más fuertes del mundo, mayor a cualquier fuerza. No quería, sentía que estaba mal enamorarse, pero si no lo podía evitar, solo que ella hacía de todo por evitarlo, evadirlo. Sin saber que por más grande que fueran sus esfuerzos, nunca podría combatir con el amor

Había algo que tenía que hacer. Alguien con quien tenía que hablar, alguien... que ya hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Otro problema aún más grande. Ella no conocía a mucha gente, a eso, menos conocería a alguien con esa clase de problema pero estaba segura de creer conocer a alguien con ese problema y... la respuesta llegó sola cuando recordó la cena en la mansión felina

_Cece_ murmuro. Sabía que había alguien, aunque sabía que había problemas más grandes que ese en esos momentos... Quería sacarse esas perturbaciones, preguntas eh incomodidades de su cabeza

_"Narciza diría _De verdad crees que son incomodidades_"_ se dijo a sí misma bajando la cabeza_ Pero es la única_ dijo fastidiada pero rendida ante lo que sabía. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Víbora

_Hola Tigresa_ la saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_Oh... Hola Víbora_ la saludo Tigresa con una expresión seria y bajando la cara tratando de esquivar su mirada

_Te pasa algo_ le pregunto Víbora cambiando su cara a una de preocupación

_Si yo... amm... Puedo hablar contigo un segundo_ le dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación

_Claro_ dijo Víbora entrando a la habitación de Tigresa

Una vez ella adentro Tigresa también entro y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta

Abrió un cajón de su mesa de dormir y sacó una pintura que estaba dentro de un pequeño cofrecito

_Mira_ dijo tímida entregándole la pintura que Tyson había hecho. Víbora se quedó atónita viendo aquella pintura, era la de ella y Po. Simplemente no lo podía creer, era una pintura hermosa. Estaba tan bien pintada que hasta parecía una foto, sobre lo que era

Víbora dibujo una sonrisa, realmente amplia y miró a Tigresa pícaramente

_Se notaba que tu primo era un gran chico pero no pensé que fuera capaz de tanto. Al parecer te quiere ayudar

_YA Víbora no insistas_ le dijo Tigresa sentándose en su cama cruzándose de brazos

_Dime... ¿Por qué es que no lo quieres aceptar?... sabes que le gustas... Igual tú_ le dijo Víbora dejando la pintura sobre la mesa

_NO... Víbora aunque así fuera... Somos demasiado diferentes, quizá demasiado diferentes

_Así es, pero los opuestos se atraen. Sabes perfectamente que sientes lo mismo por él ¿Por qué tratas de evitarlo?

_No es seguro Víbora. Además... no es sencillo declararse. Dime ¿Te es tan fácil ir y decirle a Grulla que lo amas?_ en eso Víbora bajó un poco la cabeza con las mejillas rojas como tomates. En eso Tigresa tenía razón, hasta ella misma lo había dicho; Declarársele a alguien, aunque supieras que a ese otro alguien también le gustas, igual... No era fácil

_ ¡ESO ES... cierto_ dijo Víbora bajando la cabeza_ Y... amm... O sí de acuerdo sí tienes razón. Tengo que hallar la manera de declararme. Pero TÚ igual

_Ya te dije que no Víbora

_ ¿Por qué haces eso Tigresa? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? Él te quiere y tú a él_ insistió Víbora

_Aunque así fuera... Y estoy casi segura de que no es así... No es sencillo_ en eso Víbora se acercó a ella y puso su cola en su hombro

_Si no te es sencillo o fácil... Es porque por más que no te des cuenta, en el fondo, sientes lo mismo por él. Sé que no es fácil en especial para ti pero... Es así como son las cosas y no puedes ir en contra de algo tan fuerte, esta más allá de tu alcance Tigresa... Y bien lo sabes

_Si_ dijo Tigresa con la mirada perdida en el piso_ Supongo... que debo hablar con él. No eres la primera que me lo dice

_"Y no seré la última de seguro"_ pensó Víbora con una media sonrisa

_Sabes donde está_ le preguntó

_No lo eh visto desde el almuerzo_ dijo Víbora

_Tengo que..._ no sabía como continuar la oración solo salió de ahí y se dirigió a buscar a Po. Pero Po se había ido al restaurante de su padre para visitarlo, y claro, Tigresa no sabía eso

Estuvo un largo tiempo buscándolo sin obtener resultado alguno, se sintió un poco decepcionada pero más que nada... preocupada _"¿En dónde se pudo haber metido? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Y sí le paso algo malo?" _Se decía a sí misma, no pudo evitar pensar cosas negativas, Po nunca desaparecía así nada más, no sin antes avisar ¿Por qué lo había hecho esa vez? Lo que le importaba a ella en ese momento no era saber EXACTAMENTE dónde estaba... solo encontrarlo

Al cabo de una hora, lo había buscado hasta en el techo pero no aparecía. Les preguntaba a todos cada vez que se encontraba con alguien pero no, nada, nadie sabía donde estaba y ya le empezaba a preocupar más de lo que ya estaba

Después de un largo tiempo de buscar finalmente se cansó y fue a meditar un poco cerca del durazno sagrado y ahí se quedó durante un rato, la preocupación aún rondaba su cuerpo pero de ahí la meditación, para centrarse en que no había nada de que preocuparse y que no le pasaría nada malo... que estaría bien estará donde estará y ahí lo recordó. El único lugar en donde era posible que Po estará; el restaurante de su papá, no estaría en otro lado

De todo el tiempo que había estado buscando no se le había ocurrido ir ahí, tal vez porque ella no salía mucho del palacio así como así, no salía solo por... por cosas como esa. De verdad que quería encontrarlo y hablar con él, había muchas cosas que debía aclarar con ese panda. Recordando la noche anterior, quería saber que fue lo que soñó y... que era lo que se quería aclarar... Tigresa estaba segura de lo que Po iba a decir, pero quería escucharlo de su boca, quería que fuera él aquel que lo dijera. No era lo mismo si ella lo decía, y no quería adivinarlo o abrir la boca por error

¿Qué si Víbora se equivocaba? ¿Y so no era eso realmente lo que Po quería decir? ¿Y si lo decía y no era lo que él realmente sentía? Era verdad, que los accidentes no existen pero sí las equivocaciones, y si se equivocaba

Por otra parte prefería quedarse ahí antes que salir del palacio, no le gustaba mucho salir a menos que fuera para una misión, asaltos, robos o para alguna especie de problema en el pueblo en sus alrededores y salir solo por Po... sería demasiado demostrativo para sus sentimientos y emociones

Y ahí se quedó un buen rato sin darse cuenta ya había pasado más o menos media hora cuando escucho que algo sonó detrás de ella. Cosas como esa eran las que le molestaban ya que interrumpían su meditación pero eso no la molestó si no que le llamó la atención

_ ¿Po?_ dijo acercándose a donde escuchó aquel sonido a un arbusto cerca de ahí_ Po ¿Eres tú?_ pero antes de que pudiera seguir...

_ ¡BUU!_ dijo Vitani saliendo de un salto del arbusto, quedándose en cuatro patas haciendo que Tigresa retrocediera un par de pasos atrás pero sin asustarse_ ¿No te asustaste?_ le preguntó mientras se paraba

_No... Yo no le temo a nada pero una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué haces aquí Vitani?_ le pregunto Tigresa extrañada

_Ya te dije que solo me llames Vi_ dijo cruzándose de brazos

_De acuerdo "Vi" ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Chh... ¿Cómo? No puedo venir_ dijo recostándose en el durazno

_Si puedes pero... ¿Para qué?_ dijo sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas

_ ¿Tiene que ser algo importante para que lo haga?_ le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

_No te burles de mí lince_ le dijo Tigresa con una voz molesta y una mirada fría que no parecía intimidar a Vitani

_No me burlo... solo decía_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ Pero... algo te trae de mal humor Tigresa ¿Qué te pasa?

_No estoy de mal humor_ mintió con una voz baja

_Hm... Ni siquiera pienses que con esa me engañarás Tigresa. Conozco a Tyson desde que tengo 8 meses de nacida y sé cuando está molesto y tú... eres exactamente igual a él, o más o menos... El punto es que sé identificar cuando un amigo está triste o no, puedes decirme. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie_ Vitani se acercó a Tigresa cambiando su expresión a una más seria y preocupada. Se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y colocó su pata en el hombro de Tigresa. Ella volteó a ver a Vitani que le mostró una amigable sonrisa

_Vi... aprecio tu interés pero con todo respeto... esto es algo que no te incumbe_ le dijo Tigres seria volviendo a mirar el paisaje

_M, m... Tu CREES que no me incumbe... estoy más metida en tu vida de lo que piensas pero no soy yo la que tiene que hablar de eso... Lo lamento. Déjame adivinar; es algo que Ty hizo

_No, no es Tyson_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Es el Guerrero Dragón?_ dijo con una expresión bastante relajada y cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

_Ese boca floja te lo habló de eso_ dijo con una voz molesta bajando la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el horizonte

_No, intuición femenina_ terminó con una sonrisita

_ ¿De verdad?_ dijo Tigresa mirándola extrañada por su respuesta Vitani solo asintió sin mirarla sin quitar también la sonrisa_ Uh... Dime ¿hace como cuánto estás aquí?_ dijo cambiando de tema

_Aquí hace como media hora en el valle unas tres horas_ contesto

_ ¡AH!_ dijo sorprendida

_Si... estuve en el valle

_Pero... la gente no...

_Se asusto al verme_ completo Vitani_ No... Los linces rojos no damos tanto miedo, somos pequeños y no tenemos una apariencia... como te digo, aterradora o que de miedo. No era como Ty o Matt o... incluso Bella... Cuando era pequeña nunca me pasaban esas cosas... A mi no pero... es sigue sin quitar lo que le pasó a papá_ dijo Vitani con una expresión triste

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo bajando la cabeza tratando de mirar los ojos de Vitani

_Yo no conocí a papá..._ dijo bajando la cabeza_ Ellos... viajaban mucho, mamá y papá... De bebé me dejaban con las hermanas de mamá que me cuidaban, cuando cumplí un año mamá decidió dedicarse a quedarse más tiempo conmigo y... después de eso ya no volvió a viajar con papá a ningún lado pero papá no dejó esas cosas de lado... Y... y..._ decía Vitani mientras empezaban a humedecerse sus ojos cerrando los ojos con tristeza

_Oye lo...

_No importa... Bueno un día, según lo que mamá me contó... se fue de madrugada a... bueno esa parte ya no la recuerdo... solo sé que nunca nos había dicho nada. Mamá estaba molesta, nunca nos había hecho eso o por lo menos a ella, después de eso... Bueno días después, de no saber absolutamente nada de él pues... dijeron que encontraron un... un cuerpo a las orillas del mar y... ya te imaginas

_Era tú papá..._ completó Tigresa

_Sí... Mamá no sabía que fue lo que le pasó ni como o porque terminó ahí, ella estaba muy triste porque se querían mucho de verdad... Pero cada vez que le pregunto que pasó después... no sé... nunca me contesta, solo se queda callada y comienza a llorar... De verdad quisiera saber que es lo que me oculta que es TAAN importante, porque es mi padre quiero saber que le pasó y... Me abría gustado tanto conocerlo_ dijo con una cara decaída pero sin llorar_ Tuve tanto miedo cuando mamá me lo contó

_ ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?_ dijo Tigresa extrañada

_Por miedo a que eso vuelva a pasar, por volverá vivirlo de algún modo No me contestaste hace rato ¿Tú a qué le temes?_ dijo Vitani cambiando de tema

_ ¿Yo? Por favor Vitani yo no le temo a nada_ dijo Tigresa orgullosa

_No es verdad... A algo le temes estoy segura... Tyson también dice eso pero sé que le tiene miedo a algo

_No... De verdad no le temo a nada

_Y yo de verdad que no te creo_ dijo cruzando los brazos_ Todo el mundo le teme a algo Tigresa, es imposible vivir sin miedo. Si no tuvieras miedo... ¿Qué harías?_ esas palabras golpearon el corazón de Tigresa, Vitani tenía razón, la vida sin miedo... Era imposible, ella sabía perfectamente que a algo le temía solo que... no sabía a qué_ De verdad. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero eso sí, a algo le tienes miedo, solo tienes que averiguar a que es... Créeme que... saber a que le temes te será importante

_ ¿De qué te serviría?_ dijo con una expresión seria mientras veía que Vitani se levantaba

_Más de lo que crees_ Tigresa se puso a pensar en las palabras recién mencionadas por su amiga...

_Oye a decir verdad..._ Tigresa giró la cabeza para hablar con Vitani y decirle lo que le ocurría pero... al voltear no había nadie, Vitani había desparecido como si nada_ ¿Vi? ¿Vitani?_ dijo Tigresa mirando a todos lados pero si ver a Vitani en ningún lado_ ¿Desearía saber cómo es que hacen eso?_ dijo Tigresa apoyando su mejilla sobre su puño. De un momento a otro dirigió su vista al horizonte y se perdió en esa bella vista, no había nada igual en todo el mundo, era un paisaje hermoso y de verdad bello a veces pensaba lo afortunada que era de vivir en un lugar así luego se fijó en lo bajo que estaba el sol y se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde así que se dirigió a la cocina para merendar

Al llegar tal fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Po comiendo las galletas de Mono desde la repisa. Po al notar que Tigresa estaba ahí se quedó en shock, totalmente paralizado, solo atinó a decir

_... No se lo digas a Mono_ Tigresa se cubrió la boca para no mostrar su risa pero no lo pudo evitar

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ le dijo Tigresa con cierto tono de preocupación pero sin borrar la sonrisa

_Con papá, fui a visitarlo, hace tiempo que no iba a verlo y pensé ¿Por qué no?_ dijo Po con la boca llena. Tigresa empezó a borrar la sonrisa para finalmente quedarse con una expresión sería y mirando a Po con la ceja arqueada

_Bájate de ahí antes de que te lastimes y te caigas_ fue lo único que atinó a decir con un tono serio. Po bajo cuidadosamente de ahí pero no logró mantener el equilibrio sobre su peso en una pequeña madera que ahí había y calló de cara al piso lo que hizo que Tigresa soltara una pequeña risa y se le acercó para asegurarse de que no le haya pasado nada

_Po ¿estás bien?_ dijo tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo del piso

_Si... Estoy bien_ dijo con una voz astillada_ Ten esto es para ti_ Po sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas de las galletas de Mono que había quitado para ella_ Sé que te gustan

_Po... gracias_ dijo Tigresa un poco distraída pero con una voz algo sumisa

_Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga_ le sonrió Po, al escuchar la palabra "Mejor amiga" Tigresa se quedó estática, no sabía como responder a eso, era algo realmente lindo viniendo de Po _"¿De verdad me considera su mejor amiga?" _pensó con alegría

_ ¿De verdad me consideras tu mejor amiga Po?_ le pregunto perpleja pero con una oculta emoción de felicidad

_Claro ¿Tú no?_ le pregunto Po pensando que tal vez ella no lo veía de tal manera

_Si Po... Tú también eres mi mejor amigo_ le dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de esa charla ambos caminaron hasta el salón de entrenamiento para otra sesión de entrenamiento, duro como siempre pero nada fuera de lo normal

Al terminar el entrenamiento Tigresa sintió la fuerte necesidad de hablar con Po. De verdad que quería saber que fue lo que soñó y tenía un presentimiento, era algo raro de verdad pero necesitaba saberlo. Pero fuera de eso no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior... Debía saber antes que cualquier cosa lo que Po quería decir, sentía la necesidad de saberlo

_ ¡Po!_ lo llamó corriendo hacia él

_Tigresa ¿Pasa algo?_ le dijo con una sonrisa

_Po... Yo amm... quería... preguntarte; ¿Qué fue lo que querías decirme ayer? No tuviste tiempo de decirme_ le dijo entrecortada y un poco tímida

_Oh eso... veras es que yo... lo olvidé_ mintió

_No, no es cierto... Po toda la semana me has estado queriendo decir algo porque siempre en los momentos en los momentos que estábamos solos... Me pedías hablar contigo y ahora que te doy la oportunidad no me lo quieres decir... Creí que habías dicho que era tu mejor amiga_ dijo dándole la espalda repentinamente enojada

_Y sí lo eres Tigresa... Es solo que, no era en verdad nada demasiado importante_ esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Tigresa "_Que no es nada importante... Bien es claro que apenas si le importo" _los ojos de Tigresa comenzaron a humedecerse pero resistió, sabía que llorar era para los débiles. O tal vez de verdad Po no iba a decir lo que ella pensaba, tal vez sobre interpretó sus acciones y sentimientos, y lo que había pasado en la cocina hasta hace unos momentos. Él había dicho mejor amiga y solo **mejor amiga **no dijo que fuera otra cosa, y pesar de que no fuera fácil... Tal vez de verdad esas cosas solo estaban en su cabeza y no era más que una simple ilusión, tan solo un simple sentimiento perdido en una gran mentira, una esperanza que se esfumó... Pensar que fue tan tonto de su parte que alguna vez ella podría llegar a ser algo con él, pero tenía razón, tal vez sí, todos se equivocaban y ella era la única más consiente en ese tema y aunque todos lo demás decían lo mismo y ella era la única que se retractaba a aceptarlo... eran sus sentimientos, no lo de los otros, suyos y ella sabía lo que sentía, lo que ella escuchaba, lo que veía en sus ojos no era...amor

Tal vez lo que él sentía por ella no era más que amistad y solo amistad, eso hacía que su corazón se partiera en miles de pedazos, ese corazón que ella hacía parecer que era de piedra con acero irrompible se había vuelto de un delicado cristal que con el más mínimo golpe se hacía trizas

Siempre hacía ver a todos que ella era la mejor y por fuera así se veía pero por dentro no y que le dijeran que no era verdad. Que le dijeran que era una insensible y sin sentimientos, tan radical... era lo que más solía herirla

¿Cómo era que ella podía sentir todas esas cosas? Era una respuesta que ella bien conocía y no la aceptaba por que era dura de verdad y era que a veces... de verdad tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra, era lo que ella siempre quería demostrar que no era verdad... que sí tenía sentimientos pero ¿Cómo? Si nunca lo demostraba si siempre lo ocultaba...

De verdad que le daban las ganas de llorar pero no podía al menos no frente a él, no delante de Po... Pasó sus manos por sus ojos una vez para secar esa humedad que los tapaba y reunió fuerza para poder seguir hablando tranquila y sin alterarse

_Y... al menos me puedes decir que fue lo que soñaste_ pregunto apoyándose por una de las paredes

_Tigresa de verdad quisiera decirte pero... Yo... lo siento... no puedo_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza formando una mueca de tristeza

_Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Dime que es tan serio y malo que no me lo puedes decir? Siempre dices que soy tu mejor amiga y que confías en mí, pero no lo dices de verdad_ lo interrumpió un poco molesta y triste a la vez

_Si lo digo de verdad...

_NO, no es cierto. Porque no eres honesto. Primero te pregunto que es lo que querías hablar conmigo la noche anterior y ahora dices que lo olvidaste o que no era nada importante y ahora te pregunto que fue lo que simplemente soñaste Y TAMPOCO ME LO QUIERES DECIR_ le gritó muy molesta pero con los ojos humedecidos y una expresión bastante triste_ Un verdadero amigo es honesto y no le miente a sus mejores amigos y no oculta cosas o inventa escusas

_Tigresa... yo de verdad que tú eres mi mejor amiga no es que... yo es... es que... yo, yo_ comenzó a tartamudear Po, nunca había visto a Tigresa tan molesta y en parte estaba en su derecho, y a decir verdad... tenía razón merecía saberlo pero no pudo continuar

_TÚ QUÉ PO. SIEMPRE ESRES TÚ... ¿No piensas en los demás? que ¿acaso no somos importantes para ti? ¿Yo no te importo?_ le dijo un poco triste

_Sí me importas y mucho

_Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices?_ Po soltó un suspiro un poco largo y bajó la cabeza con una cara de media impaciencia

_Porque... No quería... No quiero que pienses mal de mí si te lo digo

_Po... no diré nada te lo prometo, de todos modos solo es un sueño_ pero para Po no era solo un sueño ni una pesadilla como cualquiera en ese sueño... todo se veía demasiado real y era una de las peores que había tenido, esa pesadilla y esas imágenes se habían quedado en su cabeza, no las podía quitar por más que lo deseaba, era demasiado, incluso para él, no, no había manera de quitar eso

Por otro lado. Tigresa de verdad estaba de malas en ese momento lo mejor era solo, solo hacerle caso. Eso es lo que siempre convenía

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona de las habitaciones mientras Po le contaba todo lo que pasó en su sueño

Tigresa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y a decir verdad no tenía mucho sentido o por lo menos para ella

_Wow... No, no sabía que era tan..._ por alguna razón Tigresa no podía completar su oración

_Horrible... lo sé_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_Bueno sí pero... recuerda solo es una pesadilla, no es nada que fuera real Po. Pero hay algo que no entiendo...

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Po un poco nervioso

_ ¿Por qué?... En tu sueño te imaginaste que Ty te habló así_ Po la verdad esperaba que Tigresa preguntara sobre ella y porque le habló así pero a decir verdad esa pregunta era aún más difícil, no esperaba que fuera con esas

_Bueno es que... yo... emm verás... amm_ no era nada fácil decir que le molestaba un poco que estuviera con Tyson, se molestaría

_Po... ¿A caso te molesta que pase más tiempo con Tyson que contigo?_ dijo con una voz un poco extrañada pero Po pudo notar cierta picardía

_Bueno no se si... molesto pero

_Po... tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y Tyson ya me ah dicho el buen concepto que tiene de ti además es mi primo, no mi mejor amigo... ese eres tú y siempre lo serás Po. Sabes que no le tengo más confianza a nadie en todo el mundo siempre eh confiado más en ti_ Po tenía que aceptarlo, si Tigresa lo decía era porque era la verdad. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que era él a quien más le tenía confianza

Mientras en la mansión felina

_Inteligente como siempre Vitani. Te fuiste sin avisarme_ dijo Tyson con un tono sarcástico

_Lo siento Ty... pero a decir verdad solo fui para divertirme un poquito_ dijo Vitani con un tono burlón

_Rata_ susurró Tyson

_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

_ ¡NADA!_ dijo sobresaltado

_Oye ahora que recuerdo. Matt me dijo que te avisara que umm...

_Avisarme que cosa_ dijo Tyson volteando a ver a Vitani

_No lo recuerdo porque no vas y hablas con él, está en la cocina_ en eso Tyson se levanto del piso y se fue a la cocina

_ ¡MATT!_ lo llamó Tyson_ ¿Quería hablarme?

_De hecho sí ¿Dónde están James y Spar?_ dijo mirando alado de Tyson sin ver a ninguno de sus otros amigos

_A mi me dijeron que solo me llamabas a mí

_Sí y también a ellos

_NOS LLAMABAS_ dijeron James y Spar que entraron corriendo muy apresurados a la cocina, se los notaba cansados y estaban todo sudados

_ ¿Qué les pasó?_ preguntó Tyson entre risas

_Practicábamos_ dijo Spar

_Al grano ¿Para qué nos llamaste Matt?_ dijo James con la cara de malas pulgas

_De hecho tiene que ver contigo James_ dijo Matt dándose la vuelta mirándolo seriamente

_ ¿Yo?_ dijo James confundido_ En que momento me metí en todo esto

_No se trata de eso James. Me refiero a tu hacha_ dijo Matt sentándose en una de las sillas

_Es DOBLE hacha_ dijo James agregando énfasis

_ ¡LO QUE SEA!_ gritó Matt_ El tema es que la tienen esos animales sarnoso y la tenemos que recuperar

_ ¿Quién sabe para que vallan a usar esa cosa?_ dijo Spar cruzándose de brazos

_Y si le preguntamos a Zidi... Probablemente tenga algún libro sobre el tema en su biblioteca_ dijo Matt saliendo de la cocina con Spar dejando solos a James y Tyson

_Oye Ty_ lo llamó James

_ ¿Si?_ dijo Tyson sin mirarlo

_Todo esto que está pasando me huele a juego sucio en estos perros

_A mi también_ dijo Tyson bajando la cabeza perdiendo su mirada en el piso

_No podemos dejar estas cosas así. Podría ser peligroso, no atacaron en ninguna zona ni una sola manada de lobos en estos días. Eso no es normal, algo están tramando estoy segura de eso_ dijo James_ Tenemos que averiguar que es

_Una cosa ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?_ preguntó Tyson

_Quiero hacer esto solo. Le prometí a papá que cuidaría esa hacha con mi vida y así es como será, la voy a recuperar_ dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo con una voz seria clavándole la mirada a Tyson, él suspiro

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_ le susurró mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa mirándolo con una media sonrisa

_Hablar con el maestro Gato. Él sabe y conoce cada detalle de esta leyenda y estoy segura de que hay cosas que no nos ha dicho que necesitamos saber Tyson...

_Wow, wow, wow espera un segundo..._ lo interrumpió Tyson_ Ir con el maestro Gato estás loco vive como a 20 km de aquí. Además no podemos ir allá, en ese lugar el aire está... completamente contaminado, las- las aves no vuelan en ese lugar. A veces sigo sin entender como él puede vivir aún en esas viejas ruinas

_Si... esas ruinas son todas las pruebas que hay de que de verdad existieron esos dioses y que la leyenda es real pero... Nadie se atreve a pasar por el bosque negro_ dijo James sentándose alado de Tyson_ Solo los que saben que ahí no hay nada más que espíritus

_Pero no son espíritus cualquieras James... Son de la gente que murió esa vez hace 457 años... cuando toda esta mierda comenzó_ dijo Tyson frunciendo el entrecejo_ Fuera de esto James, quiero ir pero tenemos un problema

_Matt_ dijo James desanimado

_Exacto. Si queremos ir con el maestro necesitamos que Matt no se entere, si lo sabe, no nos dejará ir. Él quería llevar a Tigresa y a los demás allá para que conozcan esta historia pero creo que demasiado pronto_ dijo Tyson golpeando su cara contrala mesa de repente

_Para Tigresa no es pronto Tyson... Ella ya sabe lo que debe para aprender de esto_ dijo James poniendo su pata en el hombro de su amigo_ Y... además no podemos NI DEBEMOS perder más tiempo, tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que más niños sigan desapareciendo..._ Tyson levantó la cabeza y comenzó a recapacitar las palabras de su amigo, James tenía razón, era ya suficientemente malo la cantidad de niños que estaban desapareciendo y saliendo de Darckar pero... Había una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de Tyson ¿Para qué los llevaban y qué les hacían? Eso era algo que de seguro el maestro Gato podía contestar. Dudaba de verdad en todo esto pero... debía aferrarse al plan de James, era la única manera

_Bien... iré contigo. Pero ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer Micabric?_ dijo Tyson

_No me llames por mi apellido y eso es fácil. No por nada somos felinos, existen las horas en las que Matt y los demás duermen ¿lo sabías?_ dijo con un tono sarcástico

_Eso está manchado hermano_ dijo Tyson con una gran sonrisa mostrándole los dientes a James

_Lo sé no es genial_ dijo James emocionado_ Él puede aclararnos todo

_ ¿Cuándo aremos esto?_ dijo Tyson rascándose la cabeza

_Mañana en la madrugada

_Sss... Mañana estoy tapado_ mintió Tyson

_No mientas cara de azul ruso

_Enserio... estaré muy ocupado_ siguió mintiendo

_Vamos Tyson, cuanto antes mejor

_... Bien... bien ya está lo haré... pero no mañana

_ ¿Cuándo?_ dijo James levantándose y cruzándose de brazos

_Cuando Matt menos se lo espere_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Manchado_ dijo James mordiéndose los labios inferiores

_Viniendo de la persona a la que Matt más le tiene confianza sí_ dijo mirándose las garras

_Claro y essa persona esss

_Yo

_Uhhh Golpe bajo

_Lo sé... amo ser malo

Continuara...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me tardé un poco porque como pueden notar este está un poquito más largo pero bueno Es mejor lento y perfecto que rápido y horrible ¿O no? Hm, hm, hm...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo16: Miedos**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Oh, ya vas a ver amigo, solo por ahora están distantes. Es que me gusta agregar misterio hmhmhmhmhmhmhmHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Skalipso3: HAHA Sí que van a llegar, y sé que es largo pero me dijeron muchos que así estaba mejor**

**DarkEffect: Que bien que te guste, voy a tratar de apurarme**

**Guest: Me entero que tenes un nuevo nombre "Mayluz" Hehehe Ok, ok... Y también me entero que ese es tu dicho, pensé que yo lo había inventado o incluso que ya existía ¿Dónde escribiste eso?...**

**M: Escribió eso en mis reviews**

**P: Enserio... Me entero... de una u otra manera no te metas bestia peluda. Además yo nunca revisto tus reviews así como vos nunca revisas los míos tarada**

**M: Haber llámame otra vez así vamos a ver como quedas**

**P: Mba'eeee no me hagas reír, quien es cinta azul en karate; a sí YO y quién estudio como 6 horas nada más Kung fu; a cierto VOS a sí que... Mba' epa nde cherova televisión nungape? (P: ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ver la tele?) "Está en guaraní, dudo que sepan como hablar este idioma y si sabes, sos vale"**

**M: Está bien, me voy a ir a ver la tele y te dejo, a pesar de que estoy re tekorei (M: Aburrida)**

**P: Buena gata**

**José Daniel B: He, he, tranquilo, no hay bronca hermano. Aunque admito que me siento bien de que lo hayas aclarado porque lastimo un poquito mis sentimientos pero los accidentes ocurren, no hay problema pero una cosita... No hay nación del fuego ni nada parecido, ni ejércitos **

**FanKFPMasterTigress: No importa que te hayas demorado, me alegra que siempre me sigas y... ya vas a ver una sorpresita hmhmhm**

**FanKFPlol: Bueno... No sé si pueda hacerlos más cortos es que la gente me dijo que así los preferían, largos, por eso**

**OK empezamos...**

**M: ANTES, estudie más tiempo Kung fu que solo 6 horas**

**P: Guau que si, a sí fueron 7 ahora sí ya podemos iniciar**

_ Oye Ty... solo una cosa más_ pregunto James mirando misteriosamente a su amigo

_ ¿Umm?

_ ¿No has visto a Bella?

_No... ¿Que ella no había ido con Vitani al palacio de Jade?_ dijo Tyson a James extrañado y preocupado por su pregunta

_Pues sí... Pero Vi ya volvió y a Bella aún no la eh visto_ dijo James arqueando la ceja

_ ¿Dónde crees que este?_ dijo Tyson con una cara de angustia y preocupación

_Puede que siga en el palacio_ dijo James saliendo de la cocina sin prestar el más mínimo interés en las palabras de Tyson

_Iré a preguntar a Vitani_ dijo Tyson caminando un poco apresurado rozando a James sin prestarle demasiada atención

_ "Sip... Bien enamorado"_ pensó James con una sonrisa

Tyson fue corriendo en lo más rápido que pudo hasta el salón de entrenamiento donde estuvo con Vitani hace unos momentos, al no encontrarla ahí sabía que solo había otro lugar en donde la encontraría: Su habitación

Rápidamente llegó a la zona de las habitaciones y tan apurado estaba que término resbalando por el piso de mármol cayendo de pecho al piso ocasionando un fuerte ruido y un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Al escuchar ese ruido Vitani se apresuró a salir de su habitación para encontrar a Tyson tirado en el piso, boca arriba en posición fetal con ambos brazos amarrando su pecho como una soga y sacando la lengua como si estuviera realmente cansado y sus ojos abiertos al igual que unos platos

_Por Dios Tyson ¿Qué te pasó?_ dijo Vitani acercándosele y ayudándole a levantarlo, Tyson posó su pata cuidadosamente en el hombro de Vitani con una mano en su pecho, de verdad que se había golpeado fuerte

Tyson posó una de sus patas en la pared mientras la otra seguía en su pecho

_Dame un minuto_ dijo Tyson exaltado respirando hondo por aquel golpe. Se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo y se recostó por la pared por unos segundos para luego seguir

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo Vitani colocando sus manos en las caderas con un tono un poco impaciente

_Ya... haber. Bella vino contigo ¿O no?_ dijo Tyson preocupado

_No... Dijo que se quedaría un rato más en el valle y... T... ¿Tyson?_ pero cuando Vitani volteó Tyson ya no estaba_ Por Dios acaba de caerse y ahora se vuelve a ir. Tiene problemas hasta el cuello y todavía busca más... Esto... podría ser malo_ se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a entrar a su habitación con una expresión de preocupación, pero justo cuando iba a entrar escuchó que alguien la llamó

_ ¿Qué podría ser malo Vitani?_ Vitani reconoció al instante esa voz

_ ¿Lala? ¿En dónde estás?_ dijo mirando a todas direcciones sin verla

_Aquí arriba_ dijo, Vitani miro al techo y vio un a Lala colgada con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajó rápidamente de ahí y se poso en la cabeza de Vitani

_ ¿De qué hablaban tú y Tyson?_ le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para quedar cabeza abajo frente a Vitani mostrando los colmillos

_Oh de nada... Solo me pregunto donde estaba Bella_ contesto ella

_ ¿Y por qué dijiste que era malo?_ le pregunto comenzando a borrar esa sonrisa

_Pues... Tú sabes que Bella está celosa... Ya sabes porque Tyson ahora todo el tiempo anda con Tigresa siempre. Me preocupa que... no se... tal vez haya alguna pelea

_Hm, hm_ rio Lala

_ ¿Por qué te ríes?_ le pregunto con un tono algo molesto

_Porque eres demasiado paranoica_ dijo Lala entre risas, Vitani no lograba entender a que era lo que se estaba refiriendo la pequeña vampiro

_ ¿Perdón?

_Vamos Vi. Conoces a Bella desde que tienen 3 meses. Son como hermanas, sabes todo sobre ella, y Yo también

_... Pero tú eres 10 años menor que nosotras_ dijo extrañada Vitani

_Verdad pero 10 años fueron suficientes como para aprender que Bella nunca lastimaría a alguien por más que fuera algo personal, es posible que le grite pero no más allá de eso_ dijo Lala con una sonrisita y cerrando los ojos

_Sí tienes razón... Bella no lastimaría a nadie que no fuera uno de los perros... Y hablando de esos animales; No hubo ni un solo reporte de robos por manadas de lobos... han estado habiendo más secuestros de niños_ dijo Vitani cambiando a otro tema

_Sí... Antes se llevaban a gente importante, o a personas sabias eh inteligentes... Ahora se llevan a cualquier niñito que encuentran por la calle_ dijo Lala con un tono de preocupación frunciendo el entrecejo_ ¿Para qué crees que se lleven a esos niños?

_No lo sé pero tenemos que averiguarlo_ dijo Vitani mirando al frente con una expresión seria_ Y no solo eso Lala... si no saber también que es lo que les hacen... Cuando salen de ahí parecen ancianos y los más viejos, mayores a los 40 nunca regresan

_Es como si le extrajeran la juventud hehehe..._ rio Lala

_... Exacto

_Emm... Vi, solo estaba jugando_ dijo Lala borrando esa risa mirándola seriamente

_Pero que tal si eso es lo que les hacen

_Hay por favor Vitani ¿Cómo podrían robar la juventud?_ dijo Lala saliendo de su hombro poniéndose a volar frente a ella poniendo una mirada seria

_No es seguro... Vamos a la biblioteca de Zendaya, ahí tiene que haber algún libro sobre el tema_ dijo Vitani saliendo a correr en 4 patas hacia la biblioteca

Mientras en Valle de la Paz

Tyson había ido caminando cuidadosamente de que nadie lo viera hacia el Palacio de Jade, ya que temía que si le veían podrían asustarse

Iba cuidadosamente por detrás de las casas o saltaba por los techos

_ "Oh vamos... ¿Cómo pasó por toda esta zona sin que nadie la... Claro, es una bruja"_ pensó sintiéndose ingenuo_ "Momentos así desearía también ser un mago o algo así"_ siguió saltando cuidadosamente de techo en techo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de las escaleras y subir por el costado que estaba lleno de arboles pero cuando estaba apunto de subir vio que un gran charco de agua iba subiendo como una cascada en reversa_ "Bella"_ pensó Tyson instantáneamente saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad las escaleras tratando de alcanzar a dicha sombra

Ella parecía ir cada vez más rápido ¿Cómo el agua iba más rápido que él? deseaba saberlo, no obstante olvidado que él también podía desvanecerse convirtiéndose en una pequeña flama pero había muchos arboles cerca, podría ocasionar un incendio, solo le quedaba correr esa colina para alcanzarla pero debía atraer su atención

_ ¡Bella!_ la llamó acercándose. En eso el agua se detuvo y fue resbalando hasta llegar donde estaba Tyson, con lentitud se fue levantando del piso formando la figura de Bella en 4 patas

_ ¿Me adelnaté?_ le preguntó Bella sarcástica

_No, no lo hiciste_ dijo devolviéndole el tono_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó con un tono un tanto molesto

_Solo vine_ dijo Bella esquivando la mirada de Tyson. El la miró de forma incrédula con una mezcla seria y burlona

_No te creo_ le dijo Tyson cruzándose de brazos_ Oye en realidad vine para buscarte... Tengo que hablar contigo_ el tono de voz de Tyson cambió a uno más suave y dócil_ Pero más tarde... ahora que te parece si vamos a hablar con Tigresa... Hay algo que tenemos que decirle

_No que ya le contaste lo de los elementos_ dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

_No es eso... Es algo entre James y Yo_ Bella se puso a pensar un poco entre esas palabras _"James y Yo... ¿Qué están tramando estos dos?" _pensó Bella _"Y porque me lo digo a mí misma"_

_Oye que está tramando ustedes dos_ le dijo Bella que iba subiendo la colina tras Tyson

_Ir con el Maestro Gato_ esas palabras hicieron que Bella se quedara congelada unos segundos confundida, una extraña sensación de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que los pelos de su cola se pararan dejándola tan esponjada como algodón

_IR-ir... Hablas de ir... de verdad, de verdad con el Maestro... Con NUESTRO maestro_ dijo cerrando los puños y chocando cuidadosamente los nudillos una y otra vez

_Claro_ dijo Tyson con un tono obvio

_P-Pero Tyson... Nadie... nadie puede ir allá, está pasando el bosque negro sabes lo que es ese lugar_ dijo corriendo tras él

_Se perfectamente lo que es_ dijo sin mirarla siguiendo caminando_ Escucha Bella. Sé que ir a ese lugar es una locura pero es la única manera en la que estas y muchas otras cosas podrían aclararse, además necesitamos al maestro y lo sabes. Por cierto... ¿Es verdad que andas practicando un nuevo hechizo de transformación?_ dijo cruzando los brazos

_Si... pero eso que tiene que ver con esto_ dijo confundida

_Matt estaba pensando, MATT no yo él, en que tal vez podías usar eso para transformarnos en lobos eh ir sin que lo noten

_Pues dile a Matt QUE ESTÁ LOCO... Ese hechizo apenas si lo empecé a practicar y no es nada sencillo de lograr lo más probable es que dure una hora y media como máximo... No puedo hacer que dure más con la cantidad de tiempo que lo llevo practicando y... otra cosa De verdad piensas llevar a Tigresa con el maestro... Ese lugar da mucho miedo recuerdas la última vez que fuimos ahí... James se orino en los pantalones_ al recordar eso Tyson quiso estallar en risas pero para evitarlo se cubrió la boca con su puño cerrado_ No fue gracioso_ dijo Bella en tono serio y molesto

_Claro que lo fue, a ti no te parece simpático por que estabas alado de él en ese momento... Podría recordarle eso a Spar no parara de reírse por el resto de la semana_ dijo mientras seguía caminando

_Bueno... pero de verdad la llevarás_ dijo un poco insegura

_... No estoy segura si sea lo correcto hacer esto todavía pero... yo creo que de una u otra manera... tarde o temprano en un momento... llámale X lo va a saber_ dijo entre dientes mostrando esa sonrisa macabra con sus grandes colmillos que a veces provocaba miedo a quien lo miraba

_Nunca te dije que esa sonrisa tuya de verdad me asusta_ dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos

_Lo sé porque crees que te la muestro_ dijo acercándose más a su cara haciendo que se resbalara y callera de cola al piso_ Perdón... Vamos arriba_ dijo dándole la mano y levantándola del piso

En un momento volvió a resbalar haciendo que callera en el pecho de Tyson, él la sujeto de los brazos para evitar que se callera y la levantó un poco, de un momento a otro sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron mirándose como piedras. Ya se hacía tarde y oscuro haciendo que los ojos de ambos brillaran en la fría oscuridad de lo nocturno. A los ojo de Tyson lo único que iluminaba su vista en ese momento eran los preciosos ojos verde manzana, limón de Bella y a los ojos de ella... Esos bellísimos ojos rubí eran como dos linternas en un oscuro y profundo espacio negro que iluminaban su camino hacia adelante como siempre a él lo veía

Se fueron acercando más y más hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos centímetros. Tyson colocó su pata en la mejilla de Bella y con la otra, rodeo su cintura... Y la besó. Ahí se quedaron durante un largo pero largo rato, Bella llevó sus patas por detrás del cuello de Tyson nada parecía poder separarlos, de ser por ellos se pudieron haber quedado ahí por el resto que tenían de vida... pero si dependía de el aire...

Se tuvieron que separar, por desgracia, pero solo unos escasos centímetros y se quedaron mirando un rato cuando Tyson cortó ese silencio

_Nunca te lo dije_ Bella no entendió el cambio inesperado de tema

_ ¿Decirme qué?

_Lo bien que te queda tu nombre_ dijo acariciando su mejilla. Ambos se quedaron ahí un buen rato hablando olvidándose por completo de porque estaban ahí

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade

Los furiosos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento y ya era la hora de la cena, por otra parte Tigresa se preguntaba la razón por la que Po había estado tan nervioso, ahora que lo pensaba y lo recordaba todavía no le había dicho lo que quería decirle esa noche, Tigresa conocía muy bien cuando Po mentía y lo sabía... esa era una mentira, Po dijo que lo había olvidado pero en sus ojos pudo notar que no era cierto, quería averiguar que pero fuera de eso, Tyson le había dicho que vendría más tarde y ya estaba oscuro, pero él no llegó en ningún momento ni ninguno salvo Vitani, pero ella no le dijo nada que fuera demasiado importante... al menos de lo que tuviera que ver con sus asuntos

Tigresa salió del salón de entrenamiento para darse cuenta de que no había ya nadie, casi siempre era ella la que se quedaba hasta más tarde. Salí muy tranquilamente cuando...

_ ¡Hola!_ dijo Tyson saliendo del techo de sorpresa quedando de cabeza frente a ella, Tigresa no se asusto pero sí se sobresaltó dando un par de pasos atrás hasta caer de cola al piso

_No hagas eso_ le dijo respirando agitada por la sorpresa, en eso Tyson saltó de donde estaba colgad y calló al piso como los gatos caen, de pie

_Perdón_ dijo arrodillándose a su lado

_Hola nena_ dijo Bella entrando tranquilamente detrás de Tyson y posándose en su espalda_ Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte amor

_ ¿¡Amor!?_ dijo Tigresa perpleja

_Ya arreglamos las cosas_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa mirando a Bella, en eso Bella se le acercó y le dio un beso a Tyson en la mejilla

_Umm, me alegro por ustedes_ dijo Tigresa mostrándole una sonrisa a su primo, pero se desvaneció rápidamente ya que ella todavía no logró hablar con Po... y a decir verdad no sabía si lo haría

Bella noto esa cara triste de Tigresa y quiso ayudarla o levantarle el ánimo y para eso...

_Tyson... podrías dejarnos solas un segundo_ dijo Bella mirando a Tyson. En eso él miro angustiado a ambas chicas y dudo un segundo

_ ¿Estás segura?_ dijo con una media sonrisa rígida y cerrando un ojo

_Muy segura_ dijo Bella con una mirada fría_ Solo será un rato por favor_ Tyson suspiro, se levantó de su arrodillado y las dejó solas dirigiéndose a entrar en el salón de entrenamiento, una vez que Tyson ya estuvo suficientemente lejos Bella habló_ Todavía no hallaste la manera de decírselo_ dijo bajando la cabeza y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

_No_ fue lo único que dijo_ A demás no creo que sienta lo mismo, y si se lo digo y Víbora no tiene razón, que tal sí están equivocados... Po no parece sentir nada por mi_ Bella solo miró al piso encogiendo los labios

_Bueno... Yo no lo conozco aún, solo lo sé porque Ty me lo dijo pero, como estás tan segura de que no siente nada por ti_ Tigresa no pudo articular palabra alguna, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero nada salió, se quedó así en silencio un rato sin decir nada_ Vez, no hay nada. No siempre puedes tener la razón Tigresa

_Sí, pero tú tampoco_ dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos hasta que Tigresa lo cortó_ Oye puedo preguntarte algo

_Claro

_ ¿Estás molesta conmigo?_ dijo Tigresa frotándose el costado de la cabeza

_Y ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?_ mintió

_Es que... Sé que Tyson había sido siempre tu mejor amigo, y ahora está casi todo el tiempo conmigo_ al terminar de decir esto Bella suspiro como derrotada

_Bien Tigresa... Sí tienes razón... A decir verdad, la palabra correcta no sería molesta sino... celosa, supongo que me molestaba un poco que pasaras tanto con él, es que... Antes de que tú llegaras siempre me prestaba atención a mí más que a nadie. Y otra cosa... La verdad sigo muy, muy celosa de ti

_ ¿Celosa? ¿De mi? Pero es que... No lo entiendo... ¿Qué te hice Bella?_ dijo Tigresa confundida

_Bueno... Siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Tyson y no logré que sonriera durante los últimos... tantos años... y luego tú apareces y... Lo haces todo tan fácil... Debe tener un muy buen concepto de ti para eso

_Creo que la única razón de que sea así conmigo es porque soy su prima... De no ser así no sé que clase de concepto tenga de mí... Soy muy molesta y amargada con él

_ ¿Solo con él?_ dijo Bella con un tono sarcástico, una media sonrisa y arqueando la ceja

_Bien... admito que soy amargada con todos pero con él lo eh sido más últimamente... De verdad digo que si ni fuera su prima estaría... en su lista de personas a la que detesta_ dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada

_Ni tanto, Tyson no es tan..._ antes de que completara la oración Tigresa arqueó la ceja con una mirada seria_ Bien está bien si es bien rencoroso pero no creo que, si tuviera un lista de personas a la que detesta te fuera a poner en ella_ sonrió Bella

_Supongo que tienes razón... oye vamos a la cocina, ya es hora de cenar_ la invito Tigresa

_No... Gracias Tigresa pero ya nos tenemos que ir... Yo vine solo para... bueno ya no importa... pero creo que Tyson tiene algo más importante que decirte yo ya me tengo que ir_ Bella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás finalmente salir en cuatro patas

_ ¡ESO ESPERABA!_ dijo Tyson saliendo por detrás de ella tomándola por sorpresa. El instinto y los reflejos de Tigresa actuaron velozmente y dieron un puñetazo directo al torso de Tyson, pero este se quedó muy quieto y tranquilo como si nada mientras que Tigresa retiraba su mano sujetándose con la otra por el dolor, de verdad que debía a prender a no golpear a Tyson de ninguna forma si no quería romper sus articulaciones

_Otra vez fue tu culpa_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona

_Eso... no... Fue... simpático... en lo más mínimo_ dijo entrecortada mientras se frotaba su mano lastimada

_Bueno... Más o menos... pudo estar más gracioso

_Al grano primo, ¿A qué viniste Tyson?_ dijo Tigresa furiosa

_Ya. No estés tan enojada por esa tontería_ dijo serio

_No_ mintió bajando la cabeza_ Y dime lo que me ibas a decir

_Bueno... Veras es que... James y yo planeamos ir con el maestro Gato

_ ¿Su maestro?_ dijo Tigresa extrañada arqueando la ceja, Tyson asintió

_M hm... Pero no es así de fácil, va a tener que ser de madrugada

_Pero... ¿Por...

_Es Matt_ dijo adivinando su pregunta_ Matt es muy... Es como... Es más o menos como el maestro Shifu

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ dijo repentinamente molesta

_ ¡Nada! nada malo... Solo que es muy... No se como decírtelo... No nos dejaría ir al lugar en el que él vive... Es un lugar algo peligroso... Primero se tiene que pasar por lugares algo extraños sin mencionar el bosque negro_ esa palabra intrigó un poco a Tigresa

_ ¿Bosque negro? ¿Qué es ese lugar?_ dijo sentándose en el piso viendo que Tyson se colgaba del techo de cabeza con las piernas rodeando una barra de metal y su cola igual

_Es un lugar oscuro y perverso antes de entrar a la zona donde se libró la batalla entre los 4 elementos hace años. Al igual que la de los de los perros y gatos_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa. Ella no sabía porque, pero esas palabras hacían que un extraño escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, no podía ser, ¿De verdad eso le asustaba?_ Dice que ese lugar no funciona como los alrededores. Y sabes porque_ decía Tyson tratando de asustarla

_No... No sé_ dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

_Porque de todos los que han entrado ahí ninguno... ah... VUELTO_ al decir eso Tyson mostró los colmillos y sacó las garras a ver si se asustaba_ Demonios no te asusté_ dijo cruzándose de brazos

_Ya te lo dije Tyson, no le temo a nada_ dijo cruzando los brazos ella también_ Y tú tampoco_ dijo mirándolo seriamente

_Sí, eso es cierto_ dijo orgulloso dejando caer sus brazos ya que estaba de cabeza_ Pero escucha eso de que nadie ah vuelto de ahí no es broma, de verdad es un lugar raro y peligroso, se dice que en ese bosque habitan las almas de las personas que murieron una vez en esa guerra, tanto soldados como personas inocentes, personas que nunca fueron veladas por nadie... y que nunca... tuvieron su descanso... por eso se quedaron ahí. Tigresa tienes que decirle al maestro Shifu que les hable a los demás furiosos del tema... Necesito que tú vengas conmigo_ dijo en un tono mucho más serio

_ ¿Por qué me necesitas a mi?_ dijo confundida

_Porque hay cosas que él te puede aclarar que nosotros no... Solo si no tienes miedo de ir allá

_ ¡Ya t dije que yo no le temo a nada!_ dijo esta vez si ya gritando

_Bien, entonces... Pues amm... Asegúrate de que el maestro Shifu hable de esto a los demás para... quizás entre hoy y mañana... Por favor... es favor de prima

_Aré lo que pueda primito_ dijo Tigresa tomándolo de brazo izquierdo y jalándolo un poco hacia abajo_ Ya bájate de ahí antes de que toda la sangre se valla a tu cabeza_ en eso Tyson hizo caso y bajó del techo de un salto

_Oye ahora debo ir a hablar con Po hay algo que tengo que contarle... No importa ¿o sí?_ le dijo Tyson rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

_No

_Oye... ya se lo dijiste o sigues esperando_ dijo Tyson arqueando la ceja con una mirada seria

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡Por lo más santo Tigresa!... Todavía estás esperando a que él de el primer paso... hablo muy enserio, verdad que Po puede ser un poco gordo y torpe quizá, pero tiene un buen corazón. No encontrarás a alguien como él JAMÁS... y solo existe **UN **Guerrero Dragón_ dijo alzando su dedo índice para indicar ese uno_ Te estoy hablando enserio Tigresa, hazlo ahora antes de que se te valla... Al final te vas a arrepentir_ dijo Tyson dándose la vuelta para ir y hablar con Po, en parte tenía razón pero a otro lado a Tigresa le hizo enojar un poco que Tyson dijera algo que no tenía mucho derecho de decir_ Si no me quieres hacer caso allá tú_ dijo en un tono algo molesto e insulso que hizo que Tigresa se molestara

_Valla... Y lo dijo el chico que esperó veintinueve años para confesarle su amor a una chica, como tú la llamas única_ esas palabras hicieron que Tyson se quedara helado en medio paso, era cierto, pero detestaba que le corrigieran quizá más que Tigresa, y ese tono de voz que uso le resultó ofensivo y desafiante, le desafiante no era el problema pero lo de insulso... era otro asunto

_Dime que no acabas de hablar mal de Bella_ dijo frunciendo el entrecejo sin darse vuelta para mirarla

_Yo no dije nada, dije que como TÚ la llamas_ dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba contra la pared y unas llamas prendidas en el suelo

_Espero que... No estés tratando de insultarme primita_ dijo Tyson serio con un tono ridículamente insulso_ Mucho menos a Bella, Tigresa. Si no fuera por mi no sabrías nada de esto... Y habría pocas posibilidades de que lograras... tantas cosas... Me tendrías que agradecer_ la voz de Tyson parecía estar cambiando a una mucho más grave cuando de repente, volvió a ser la misma y su expresión se fue relajando_ No quiero llegar a nada malo contigo Tigresa, eres mi prima y de verdad que te valoro y respeto mucho, no hay razón por la que tengamos que pelear es más..._ Tyson pasó ambas manos por su cara estirando sus parpados inferiores con sus zarpar haciendo que las llamas que ahí se encontraban empezaran a descender_ Yo... lo... lo siento... no sé ni porque hice eso ¿Por qué_ Tyson miró sus manos unos segundos y algo... hizo que su expresión cambiara a una de horror y de susto, algo parecía tenerlo preocupado. Tigresa también lo sabía estuvo con él no los días suficientes pero... Sabía que eso no era algo normal_ No... Esto no me puede estar pasando ¡NO!_ decía Tyson

_Tyson... ¿Tyson qué te pasa?_ dijo Tigresa preocupada acercándose a su primo

Tyson se llevaba las patas a la cabeza, sentía en ella un dolor intenso como si fuera a morir Calló al piso de rodillas gritando por ese dolor y empezó a ver...

**_En la mente de Tyson_**

_Tyson... Tyson_ decía una voz fantasmagórica que sonaba distante y suave como un eco pero más aterrador

_ ¿Q-QUIÉ ERES? No te tengo miedo... Da la cara_ gritaba Tyson al aire dando vueltas a todos lados sin ver... nada o nadie_ QUE SALGAS COBARDE

_Tyson... únete a mí... Serás más poderoso_ decía la voz que se iba haciendo más clara

_ ¿Quién eres? DEJATE VER_ gritó hacia donde escuchaba esa voz. Tyson dio vuelta para ver a un inmenso dragón rojo y negro, estaba frente a él con sus hocicos rozándose

Tyson dio un salto atrás sobresaltado

_Hola Tyson

_Dios fuego_ dijo Tyson dando un par de pasos atrás

_Sí Tyson, soy yo_ decía el dios fuego_ Vamos Tyson únete a mí. Elije el mejor camino muchachito, conmigo triunfarás y dominaremos China, puedo hacerte inmortal, vivirás siempre como rey si te quedas conmigo_ decía el gran dragón extendiéndole la escamosa pata

_ ¡JAMÁS!_ gritó Tyson_ Nunca en mi vida sería tu aliado maldito demonio olvídate de eso nunca estaré como tú quieras. Nunca me verás haciendo algo malo. NUNCA ESTARÉ DE TÚ LADO ESTÚPIDO INFELIZ ¿ME OYES? ¡JAMÁS!

_Eso es lo que tú crees Tyson

_No lo creo, lo sé

_Ya verás que pasa de lo contrario. Tú crees que no le temes a nada... Pero vas a ver. Vas a ver como tarde o temprano te consume ara que añores y que desees abrazarlo, que desees abrazar... El miedo Y EL DOLOR DE ÉL_ una llama gigantesca cubrió el cuerpo de Tyson haciendo que despertara o que saliera de dicho transe

**_Fuera de la mente de Tyson_**

_Tyson... ¿que te pasa?_ le pregunto Tigresa preocupada viéndolo angustiada. Tyson no respondió, se hizo un par de pasos atrás con una expresión de miedo, una mezcla de miedo, pánico y horror. Llevó la vista a Tigresa horrorizado_ ¿Tyson?_ dijo ella alejándose un par de pasos atrás_ No te ves muy bien

_Hay no... Es cierto_ dijo llevándose ambas patas a la cabeza

_ ¿Qué cosa es cierta?_ dijo gritando un poco molesta de que no le prestara atención

_Soy un monstruo

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Tigresa confundida

_T-t-tengo que... tengo que irme de aquí... Y-Yo... Tigresa... lo... de verdad lo siento_ dijo mientras salía corriendo

_ ¡ESPERA!_ lo detuvo_ Que no ibas a hablar con Po

_No puedo... yo... no puedo estar aquí..._ Tigresa comenzó a acercársele, estaba actuando demasiado extraño, sí sabía que ya había actuado extraño antes pero... era demasiado para él esta vez, incluso para ser Tyson..._ ¡NO!_ le gritó histérico alzándole las patas para que no se le acercara_ No, Tigresa, no... Es peligroso_ dijo y salió corriendo en cuatro patas y desapareció de la vista de Tigresa antes de que se diera cuenta si quiera

_ ¡NO! ¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡ESPERA!_ gritó Tigresa tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Tyson era mil veces más rápido que ella_ Espera... ¡AL MENOS ME EXPLICAS!_ pero Tyson ya estaba lejos de su alcance incluso para su grito

De lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta es que Po estaba detrás de un árbol viéndolo todo desde que Bella salió de ahí. Todo lo había dejado perplejo y bien confundido... Pero lo que más le impresiono fue que cuando él se molesto y salió fuego del piso así... de repente, era algo de lo más raro que había visto y se preguntaba qué... que demonios

_Eso fue raro... Y a la vez bárbaro_ susurró bajando la cabeza para que Tigresa no lo viera_ Quisiera saber como hace eso y... ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Tigresa?... Debo hablar y averiguar más sobre ese tigre

En la guarida de los caninos

Perro se encontraba afuera en el piso meditando un poco con una cara relajada y ojos cerrados cuando empezó a ver algunas imágenes. Podía ver al dios fuego con una gran sonrisa diabólica en el rostro riéndose a carcajadas seguidamente vio una rápida imagen del rostro de Tyson... pero sus ojos no eran igual... eran negros... Sus pupilas eran rojas y el resto de sus ojos negros como de gato. Al terminar de pasara esas imágenes por su cabeza, perro abrió los ojos de golpe con una sonrisa macabra y diabólica

_Tyson_ susurró antes de levantarse y salir corriendo a entrara a su guarida_ Estudiantes_ llamó perro a los demás

_Si maestro_ dijeron todos al unísono poniéndose en una hilera reverenciándose

_Tengo importantes noticias que dar_ dijo juntando las patas delanteras_ El poder del dios fuego... está volviendo a emerger... vuelve a hacer efecto

_ ¿Disculpe a qué se refiere maestro?_ dijo Julie confundida

_Tyson..._ fue lo único que dijo

_Ese despreciable tigre_ dijo Jack intrigado_ ¿Qué tiene esa bestia?

_Al parecer el dios fuego ve en él algo que nos puede ser útil

_ ¿A qué se refiere con eso?_ dijo Jason extrañado

_Que... el dios fuego ve maldad en el corazón de ese rayado y anaranjado... No en su prima por desgracia. Su corazón es demasiado puro de bondad como para ser tentarlo por algo de maldad al igual que Vitani pero tal parece que el de Tyson no..._ Esas palabras congelaron por unos segundos a todos ¿Tyson podía ser... No podía hablar enserio

_Quiere decir que él tiene algo de malo_ aclaro Zoba

_Exacto mi dingo estudiante. Si todo sale bien, estará de nuestro lado... Y eso nos favorece... EN TODO SENTIDO_ dijo mostrándoles una macabra sonrisa. Todos se la devolvieron salvo Jack

_ ¿Está seguro de que eso vio?_ pregunto Jack extrañado

_ ¿Dudas de tu maestro Jack?_ le preguntó Perro arqueando la ceja con una voz sumisa

_No, claro que no maestro. Solo digo que... los dioses también pueden equivocarse_ dijo Jack bajando la cabeza

_Por algo son dioses lobo tonto. Jamás se equivocan en nada_ dijo Perro indignado

_Solo un Dios es aquel que de verdad no se puede equivocar_ dijo Jack frunciendo el entrecejo, y su maestro no dejó de devolverle esa reacción

_Dudas de mi... dudas de a quien le prometiste lealtad eterna hace más de mil años... Son todos ustedes más viejos que yo, y de no ser por mí... Jamás habrías escapado de ese libro... Recuerdo... una prisión que te mantuvo encerrado por más de mil años Jack. Ninguno de ustedes estarían aquí ME LO DEBEN, tú me lo debes Jack..._ se alejó perro de él_ SOY EL HEREDERO DEL DIOS FUEGO... AQUEL AL QUE ESE MISMO DIOS CONFIÓ TODOS SUS PODERES Jack... A MÍ, me vas a negar tu lealtad. ME NEGARAS TUS PROMESAS, te recuerdo el... hombre... que solías ser

_No hace falta... Maestro... Sé de qué lado estoy_ dijo Jack frunciendo el entrecejo

_Mejor... es esto lo que te vale Jack... de lo contrarió... sabes perfectamente lo que te puede pasar... Sabes a que le temes. YO sé a qué le temes y con el control que tengo... puedo hacer que sea real... Puedo hacer tu miedo real. PORQUE YO SOY EL MIEDO

Continuara...

**Sí... ya sé que me tarde más de lo habitual en poner este pero así pasa a veces... Como desearía conocerlos a todos... Pero no me puedo ir a cada uno de los países en los que viven y ustedes no pueden venir acá**

**M: ¿Por qué no?**

**P:... Enserio pio Meowlody**

**M: Porque ñemo no pueden**

**P: Dejate de hacerte la ñembotavy' vaícha... No van a salir jamás de acá si entran... No te acordas lo que pasó en la clase con M. Paz y Mati**

**M: No seas pue pendeja y decíme**

**P: Vos estaba ahí nde mitakuña'i akahata (Nenita quilombera)**

**Te recuerdo que ella le dijo a Mati "Para pues ya nde hil. Enserio te digo Mati, demasiado mucho vas a ligar. Para la próxima te meto una saple" y Juan grito "Ndera sore. No seas pues tekoteve Paz. Dejame meterle una capeté" y el resto "Tuke, tuke, tuke" te acordas**

**M: ¡AH SÍ! Sí ya me acordé... ta bien nde boluda**

**P: Para pues ya nde "hila"**

**M: ESA PALABRA NO EXISTE**

**P: Ya sé... Bruno invento esa palabra, no es graciosa**

**M: Ese gay trolo **

**P: Si... parece de esos de la chacarita**

**M: Mo'o pio Chacarita? Estás bien loca Purrsephone. Más parece de barrio obrero que de cualquier otro lugar**

**P: A las orillas del río Paraguay**

**M:... Sí más o menos**

**N.A: Perdón si usamos palabras que no entiendan, estamos demasiado apegadas a nuestro lenguaje, forma de hablar o acento paraguayo**

**M: Antes otra cosa. Saben que en este país le podes decir perro o pajero a alguien y no se ofende Ej. Purrs... Sos una puta de mierda**

**P: Gracias, igualmente perra**

**M: Gracias (Siempre tenés que aclarar que es un cumplido y no un insulto sino si se ofenden)**

**P: Ndera core, no podes co decir eso al final**

**M: Nambrena (Joder)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo17: Inicio del problema**

**Fanático Z: Sip... Va bien, pero Scar es el papá de Zendaya el nombre del leopardo es Spar**

**José Daniel B: Está bien, no es divertido estar siempre enemistado con todo el mundo para siempre, creo que sí podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi**

**Mayluz: Yo no te robé ese dicho, enserio, Meowlody me aclaró eso hace poco, nunca reviso sus reviews no sabía que vos inventaste eso. Te juro que no sabía... parece que vos y yo pensamos igual... que miedo que alguien tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo... hace que me de un escalofrío... por otro lado gracias sos muy amable Mayluz (Por decirme perra) estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así cariñosamente... también Bicht o zorra... NO ES QUE sea así, no, si solo tengo 13 años hahaha, de verdad no seas malpensado yo no soy prostituta**

**Shanya and ty-rex****: Gracias, me alegra que este capi te haya gustado y le voy a avisar a Meowlody lo del kung fu... HASTA ENTONCES SIGO SIENDO MEJOR QUE ELLA EN ARTES MARCIELES HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA yupi, amo ser así de mala con ella**

**FanKFPMasterTigress****: No sabes cuanto me alegra que siempre me sigas querida amiga. Y me alegra que te haya gustado este capi. Y sí Tyson tiene algo un poco **

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR**** : Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado amigo, voy a tratar de sacarlos más rápido**

**FanKFPLOL: De verdad crees que los saco cada vez mejor... no sé yo creo que podrían estar mejor, soy muy, muy principiante según mis hermanas y hermanos... Si supieras como ellos escriben... yo no sería nada... hayyy... es deprimente saber eso pero bueno. Te prometo Y A TODOS más escenas PoxTigress**

**Ya que... en este capítulo está lo que todos quieren ver. Y en ya que saben que Meowlody y Yo no somos de verdad hermanas, otra cosa es que si se llegan a enterar de cuantos hermanos tengo yo en realidad... les daría un ataque cardiaco**

Tyson corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, se detenía cada dos minutos ya que un dolor de cabeza intenso y unas imágenes que segaban su camino

Al llegar ignoró a todos que se le cruzaban en su camino y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y la llaveó sentándose en su cama y sujetándose la cabeza arañando los costados de ella

_ ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así. Esto no me puede suceder_ decía Tyson sujetando su cabeza

Matt que pasaba por el pasillo escuchó a Tyson diciendo algunas cosas en su habitación pero ninguno de los demás estaba por ahí no debía haber nadie en la habitación de Tyson, nadie entra nunca a la habitación de Tyson

Matt se acercó un poco a la puerta y escuchó más o menos lo que decía

_Tyson... Tyson podemos hablar_ decía Matt al otro lado de la puerta

_Lárgate_ le objetó Tyson

_Vamos Tyson, solo quiero hablar contigo... No te dejaré así

_No es tiempo para tu moral romana ¡ya vete!

_... Por millonésima vez GRIEGO, GRIEGO. Ya suficiente con que todos digan que soy Romano a ti te eh repetido desde que tengo 4 años Ty

_... Claro... ahora ya vete

_No me vas a decir que te ocurre_ le dijo Matt con un tono de preocupación en su voz

_Estoy bien Matt_ le gritó Tyson

_Tus palabras me dicen otra cosa_ decía Matt_ "James debe saber algo"_ pensó saliendo de enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Tyson

_ ¡FUERA!_ GRITÓ Tyson molesto

_Bien... ya me voy_ contesto Matt con un tono molesto

Tyson por otra parte estaba en su cama con sus ojos rojos, o más de lo que es costumbre abiertos como platos y su pelo todo alborotado como si hubiera tenido el peor día de su vida, pero no fue así, al fin se había declarado a Bella al fin le mostró sus sentimientos y... esas cosas arruinaban todo... pero que era eso que tanto le molestaba... era mejor descubrirlo antes de que algo malo pasara

_No puedo esperar hasta mañana. James tiene razón, debo ir con el maestro Gato_ dijo Tyson con una mirada seria

Por otra parte James caminaba muy tranquilo por la casa cuando sintió que algo lo tomo del brazo y lo aprisiono en una esquina

_ ¿Matt? ¿Qué demonios te pasa para hacer esto? Estas..._ pero James no logró terminar ya que las ENORMES y afiladas garras de Matt se colocaron frente a su cuello_ Matt... No te atreverías

_Tú crees_ dijo Matt con una mirada seria_ Oblígame

_Oblígame tú a mi_ Matt miró abajo sintiendo algo punzante más o menos por su cintura, vio que las garras de James estaban a cm de entrar en su cintura, instantáneamente Matt bajó las garras_ A qué se debe todo esto Matt_ dijo James retrayendo las garras

_Sé que tu sabes que le pasa a Tyson_ dijo Matt con una voz seria

_No... Que le ocurre

_No te hagas del que no sabe James... Sí lo sabes. A ti siempre te lo dice todo

_Pero si acaba de regresar ni hablé con él, vino salió corriendo a su habitación_ Matt comenzó a pensar que algo malo le estaba pasando a su amigo... algo que no le quería decir a nadie, que no quería que nadie supiera_ Algo anda mal con ese tigre_ dijo James

_Sí... Pero sé que tú y él planeaban algo James... dime qué es_ en eso James bajó la cabeza y retrajo sus labios cerrando con fuerza los puños

_Lo siento Matt... pero le prometí a Ty... no decírtelo_ dijo James con un tono serio que rara vez se escuchaba en él

_James... comprende que esto es por el bien de Tyson... algo malo le pasa y necesitamos averiguarlo antes de que sea tarde... y sé que tú me puedes ayudar_ James solo bajó la cabeza con una mirada derrotada y culpable a la vez, si que le había prometido a Tyson que no diría nada... pero la vida o la seguridad de un amigo vale más que una promesa, suspiro antes de decir...

_Tyson y yo habíamos quedado... en ir a ver al... al Maestro Gato_ en eso Matt se quedó congelado con una mirada seria y soltó a James de los hombros haciendo que este callera al piso

_Ustedes son ingeniosos_ dijo Matt sin quitar su aspecto congelado

_De verdad... Espera... eso no fue un cumplido

_Oh sí lo fue, el insulto viene ahora ESTÁN LOCOS_ le gritó para terminar dándole un golpe en la cabeza_ NO PUEDEN IR A ESE LUGAR

_Es por esto que no quería decirte_ dijo James frotándose la cabeza_ Mira lo que planeábamos hacer es llevar a Tigresa allá para que

_Oye... era YO quien iba a hacer eso_ dijo Matt señalándose a sí mismo poniendo una garra en su pecho

_LO SEEEEE_ le gritó James histérico_ Pero Tyson quiso esperar a que los demás lo supieran y ENTONCES llevarlos... ¿Entiende? Señor rey_ dijo James en un tono insulso

_No te pases de la raya jaguar... Escucha... Yo... no tengo problema con eso... Pero los demás furiosos y los demás también lo deben saber... Y yo creo que el maestro Gato no es la solución a esto_ dijo Matt cruzando los brazos

_No lo es_ dijo James extrañado

_No... Hay que ir con el maestro Yo

_... Y yo decía que la idea de Tyson era una locura... Matt... es maestro Yo vive al otro lado de China

_No te hagas el exagerado de vuelta James... es al maestro Yo con quien deberíamos hablar antes que con el maestro Gato_ James solo se quedó en silencio bajando un rato la mirada, se levantó con cuidado del piso y miró a Matt seriamente

_Yo... No soy el líder aquí Matt... pero yo te diría que lo pensaras mejor_ dijo James dándole la espalda y saliendo de su alcance, eso enfureció a Matt

_No me vallas a dar la espalda James_ le replico molesto

_Tú no me la vayas a dar a mí_ eso solo empeoro el tema, Matt corrió rápidamente frente a James obligándolo a ir hacia atrás

_NO ME VAYAS A PROVOCAR JAMES_ dijo Matt mostrándole los dientes

_Tranquilo Rey de la selva, solo bromeaba..._ dijo saliendo por el costado

_... Lo siento... James te puedo pedir un favor_ dijo Matt levantándole la mano para que se detuviera

_ ¿Hum?_ dijo James dándose la vuelta para mirar a Matt

_... No vallan a dejar que Tyson salga de casa... hasta que lo diga. Es por su propio bien_ James solo mostró una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados

_Cuente conmigo su alteza_ dijo haciendo una reverencia falsa

_No me llames así_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a James irse

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade

Habían pasado más o menos 4 horas después de que Tyson se fue. A Tigresa le extraño mucho ese repentino comportamiento pero mientras Po estaba en su habitación después de una tranquila y apetitosa cena como todos los días pero algo aún lo tenía algo incomodo. Eso que había visto hace rato... lo del fuego y ese extraño cambio de actitud tan repentino ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tigre? Y como es que hacía todas esas cosas... "_¿Será que Tigresa lo sabe?" _pensaba Po _"Es su prima como no lo sabría... Debo hablar con Tigresa" _al pensar eso instantáneamente salió de su habitación para ir a hablar con Tigresa pero antes de que siquiera se levantara de su cama escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta

_ ¿Po?... Po ¿Estás ahí?_ Po reconoció al instante esa voz

_Sí. Pasa Tigresa_ dijo Po. Tigresa abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se sentó alado de Po en la cama y ambos soltaron un suspiro a la vez

Po esperó unos segundos, Tigresa también cuando ambos hablaron

_Necesito hablar contigo_ dijeron los 2 al unísono_ Tú primero_ volvieron a decir juntos_ No tu primero_ parecía que no podían dejar de decir las mismas palabras a la vez

_Habla tú primero Po

_No, no... Mejor tú habla primero_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza

_Bueno pues... Yo solo te iba a preguntar... olvídalo no interesa_ dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza

_Vamos Tigresa, confías en mi ¿No?

_Claro_ dijo Tigresa llevando la mirada de vuelta a Po

_Entonces dime

_Bien yo... solo te iba a preguntar... si... que era lo que me ibas a preguntar la otra noche Po... Es que... no tuvimos tiempo de hablar

_Oh amm, eso... yo... es que... verás

_Hace rato no quisiste decirme... Tú también dices que confías en mi Po... Porque no me dices_ dijo mirándolo seria, en eso Po soltó un suspiro, de verdad no podía seguir ocultándolo

_Bien... Tigresa... Lo que yo quería decirte aquella vez..._ Po tragó saliva antes de continuar, esas palabras podían arruinarlo todo o mejorarlo todo y a pesar de que no quería arriesgar la buena amistad que tenía con ella... Víbora tenía razón, si no lo intentaba no lo sabría_ Lo que yo quería decirte era que... era que_ Po llevó la vista directo a los ojos de Tigresa y se perdió en ellos por un momento quedándose en un trance_ Eres hermosa_ dijo Po, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho por haberse perdido en los ojos de Tigresa. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder y se dio cuenta de que Po se le estaba acercando cuando de golpe la abrazó, Tigresa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a que venía dicha reacción que la tomo por sorpresa, fue más rápido que cualquiera de sus reflejos. No sabía ni porque lo hizo, solo lo hizo y ya, pero... se sentía tan cálido

Tigresa se sentía tan segura y cómoda, sentir la el esponjoso y adorable pelaje de Po en su piel, se sentía tan, tan... no sabía ni como o describía era simplemente, cómodo, si existiera una palabra mejor...

No sabía como reaccionar ante aquel contacto ni sabía si debía hacerlo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, corresponder a ese abrazo y ahí se quedaron durante un buen rato, abrazados y bien juntos sin articular palabra alguna. Era un momento mágico para ambos y a pesar de que ya se habían abrazado antes... Tigresa sentía que en ese abrazo había algo diferente, algo mucho más intenso, era una sensación tan desbordante y cálida que no se podía describir con palabras _"¿Qué es este extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho? ¿Qué me está pasando?" _pensaba ella

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer más que recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Po

Po no sabía porque había hecho eso, ese extraño y repentino trance lo había causado todo, pero pensó que tal vez podía ser algo bueno. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella lo estaba abrazando, era verdad que él empezó pero... ella correspondió al abrazo. Po no podía expresar así nada más... lo contento y feliz que se sentía de estarla abrazando esa sensación tan tierna. Adoraba sentir el pelaje de Tigresa o simplemente sentirla a ella cerca, tenerla cerca era algo, para él, mágico y bello de verdad o como él dice ¡bárbaro! No sentía esa misma sensación al abrazar a otras personas, únicamente con ella y Po sabía perfectamente porque era... indescriptible

Después de un buen rato de estar abrazados finalmente se separaron por más que no querían, pudieron haberse quedado ahí para siempre de ser por ellos... pero nada dura para siempre

_Tigresa... yo... lo, lo siento..._ dijo Po frotándose la nuca

_ ¿De qué te disculpas?_ le preguntó Tigresa extrañada

_Sé que de seguro ese abrazo te fue incomodo y que te dijera... pues así_ dijo bajando la mirada un poco apenado casi tanto como avergonzado

_No me fue incomodo Po

_ ¿No?_ dijo Po levantando la mirada sorprendido

_No... Me pareció muy dulce de tu parte y no me incomoda que me hayas llamado así Po...eres el primero que me ha dicho algo así_ dijo Tigresa sonrojándose un poco_ Pero aún no me has dicho_ por un segundo Po pensó que tal vez podía escaparse del tema pero no lo logró, soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar

_... No es algo sencillo Tigresa_ le dijo Po bajando la cabeza_ No es algo fácil de decir

_Po por favor... te prometo que no me burlare ni nada... te lo prometo_ dijo Tigresa colocando pata en el hombro de su amigo

_Tigresa... yo... yo... yo lo que te... lo que quiero decir es que... tu me gus... tu me... Yo te amm_ Tigresa ya tenía la certeza de lo que Po iba a decir, pero quería que él lo dijera y no arruinar el momento

_Si Po_ dijo Tigresa acercándose más a su cara

_Tu me gusss... me gust... me guss... tas_ termino Po un poco tímido y temeroso de cual podría ser la reacción de Tigresa pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya lo estaba besando. Tigresa lo había agarrado de ambos costados de la cara y lo beso muy apasionadamente

Po estaba realmente sorprendido de que Tigresa hubiera hecho eso, pero lo hizo por algún motivo. Para él era como un su mejor sueño hecho realidad. Sin duda alguna era el mejor momento de su vida, con palabras... no lo podía describir de ningún modo. Al principio estaba realmente sorprendido de que Tigresa lo hubiera besado, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar por la tierna y cálida sensación del beso

Po rodeo a Tigresa con ambos brazos por su cintura y ella llevó los suyos por detrás del cuello de Po, besándose muy apasionadamente. Pero... nada, nada dura para siempre, se tuvieron que separar y jadearon un poco después de un rato de haberse quedado sin aliento

_Tu también Po_ dijo Tigresa dándole un beso rápido y volviendo a abrazarlo_ También tu me gustas_ Po rápidamente accedió al abrazo que duro solo unos segundos hasta que él volvió a hablar

_ ¿De verdad?_ le pregunto

_Claro ¿Por qué te mentiría?_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

_Pues... no sé... De entre todas las personas del mundo... Me eliges a mí ¿Por qué?

_Porque yo nunca me fijo en el físico Po, eso no es lo importante

_Pero también soy... Torpe y algo tonto_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza con una mueca de tristeza

_Tal vez, pero eso tampoco me importa Po. Eso no es lo que hizo que me fijara en ti

_ ¿Entonces qué fue?_ dijo Po extrañado

_Fue por tu forma de ser Po. Eres amable, simpático, tierno, agradable, admirable, valiente, leal, generoso... Todo eso va más allá de lo como te ves, y ni siquiera te ves mal... eres muy dulce y amigable y... a decir verdad siempre envidie tu pelaje. Nunca te dije que pienso que tu pelaje es muy suave_ dijo Tigresa poniendo su pata en el pecho de Po lo que hizo que él se sonrojara y se pusiera algo tenso pero de alguna manera... feliz también

_N-No_ tartamudeo Po

_Po... Tú has sido de mis amigos más fieles y confiables. Cambiaste muchas cosas desde que llegaste aquí, de no ser por ti... No sé que habría sido de nosotros, seguiríamos como antes y... la vida contigo es mucho más... No se como decírtelo_ dijo mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a hacerse rojas como tomates, le apenaba y avergonzaba un poco decir eso, pero no había nada de que arrepentirse_ Po la verdad es que... La razón por la que te veo así es... Porque... tú, siempre sabes como hacernos sonreír, siempre sabes como divertirnos y apoyarnos en los momentos más difíciles. Más conmigo, siempre que estoy mal sabes como hacerme sentir mejor y... Siempre sabes como ponerme de buen humor, me entiendes como ninguno de los demás... eres el que mejor me apoya siempre Po es por eso que te..._ las mejillas de Tigresa estaban rojas a más no poder, lo que iba a decir no era fácil pero era la verdad_ que Te Amo_ Po sé quedó atónito ante esas palabras, esas 2 simples palabras... fueron más que suficiente para alegrarle la vida, tenía las ganas del mundo de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás pero debía controlarse

_Wow... Tigresa yo... nunca pensé que sintieras y pensaras todas esas cosas de mi... Cuando vine aquí... bueno por primera vez me detestabas y me veías como un panda tonto, grande_ esas palabras hicieron que Tigresa se sintiera algo triste y culpable ya que Po tenía razón, cuando llegó por primera vez a ese lugar ella solía detestarlo, hasta el punto de intentar deshacerse de él

_Tienes razón Po... Estaba muy equivocada al haber pensado eso de ti_ dijo Tigresa, esas palabras era como si ella misma se estuviera pinchando dagas en su pecho_ Estaba tan molesta por que alguien más fuera el Guerrero Dragón... No te consideraba digno porque simplemente estaba molesta de saber que no era yo... Y lo lamento, no recuerdo haberme disculpado por haberme comportado así contigo Po. De verdad que me equivoque y te lo debo, porque has hecho mucho por nosotros

_No tienes de que disculparte Tigresa, supongo que yo también te debo mucho a ti y a todos_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza

_Descuida, ahora ya no tienes nada que debas pagarme_ dijo Tigresa dándole otro beso que duro unos diez minutos hasta que se separaron y Po hablo

_Si tú lo dices... Sabes una cosa_ dijo Po en tono misterioso

_ ¿Qué?_ pero antes de que Tigresa pudiera decir algo Po ya la estaba besando

_También yo te amo_ dijo a la vez que ambos volvían a besarse. Po por fin se sentía de verdad libre de confesarle todos sus sentimientos a Tigresa, libre en un sentido tan feliz que jamás podría decir la cantidad de felicidad inmensa que sentía

Tigresa sentía algo igual o parecido, estaba tan feliz de saber la verdad, saber que era cierto, de saber que de verdad ambos se gustaban mutuamente. Al principio no sabía decir si el sentimiento era real o no, solo sabía que entre ellos había algo realmente positivo. Le costó mucho averiguarlo, descubrirlo o aceptarlo pero ahí estaba, junto a él. Ese beso le hacía sentir que estaban ellos 2 solos, donde fuera no habría nadie más que solo ellos, era una sensación hermosa de la que nunca querían salir

Se separaron después de un largo tiempo y Po recordó que había algo que todavía no le había preguntado a Tigresa, si era algo difícil pero era algo que le pareció bastante extraño

_Po... Tú hace rato querías decirme algo... ¿Qué querías decirme?_ le pregunto Tigresa bajando un poco la cabeza

_Pues... verás... Te quería preguntar que fue... eso que pasó con Tyson afuera recién_ esas palabras dejaron a Tigresa congelada por unos segundos, será que vio lo que pasó con su enojo, el cambio de actitud y... lo del fuego _"Oh ho. Espero no haya visto todo" _pensó Tigresa un poco nerviosa

_Podría preguntarte que fue lo que viste_ dijo Tigresa con un tono de voz un tanto bajo y agudo lo que extraño a Po

_Pues, primero que estaban charlando y luego vi que de una fuerte pisoteada en el piso te hizo volar hacia la pared y... de la nada se prendió fuego_ decía Po con una voz entrecortada ya que notaba a Tigresa algo nerviosa y tensa_ No estoy segura de como pasó todo eso... solo me gustaría saber si estás bien, si quieres puedo hablar con

_ ¡NO! No Po... no hace falta... En realidad hay algo sobre ellos que aún no te eh dicho que... creo que debería decirte_ lo interrumpió Tigresa algo tímida pero antes de que terminara alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación

_Po, Tigresa_ era la voz de Víbora_ ¿Están ahí?

_Sí Víbora, que ocurre_ dijo Po, en eso Víbora abrió la puerta

_El maestro Shifu nos convoca a todos en el salón de los héroes... ahora_ concluyo Víbora con una mirada seria. Po y Tigresa se miraron entre ellos extrañados _"¿Qué será lo que el maestro Shifu quiere?" _pensaban ambos a la vez que se levantaban de la cama y se dirigían al salón de los héroes

Al llegar ahí Po y Tigresa vieron a todos os demás furiosos sentados alrededor de la fuente y el Maestro Shifu ahí frente a ella mirándola, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era de lo que quería hablar pero parecía algo realmente serio

Una vez que todo estuvieron ahí sentados el Maestro Shifu levanto la mirada y giró muy lentamente mirando a sus estudiantes. Todos notaron la cara seria en los ojos del maestro pero lo que más les llamó la atención era el libro en sus manos. Tigresa pudo divisar perfectamente aquel libro y se puso un poco tensa, pero en parte no lo estaba tanto ya que, de uno u otra forma, tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar, y ese momento era ahora, aunque ella prefería decir que era mejor tarde que nunca

_ ¿Qué es ese libro Maestro?_ pregunto Víbora con una voz un tanto débil

_Ahora se los explico_ dijo el Maestro en un tono sereno, tiró el libro al piso de forma que calló derecho y de la tapa del lado correcto como para que todos sus estudiantes se percataran de aquellas palabras escritas en la tapa

_ ¿La leyenda de los 4 elementos?_ dijo Mono extrañado

_Maestro no lo entiendo_ dijo Grulla_ De que nos sirve esto, si es solo una leyenda_ el Maestro Shifu vio con una cara seria con una mezcla de misterio y preocupación a su estudiante_ Si es una leyenda... ¿Verdad?_ el Maestro Shifu negó débilmente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados

_No Grulla... No es una leyenda_ esas palabras hicieron que Tigresa se pusiera algo tensa _"Oh No" _pensaba_ No es una leyenda... esto es algo muy serio y muy real_ decía el Maestro Shifu levantándose del piso

El Maestro Shifu comenzó a dar las explicaciones de las razones por la cual estaban todo ahí. Y luego siguió con todo aquello que había leído en el libro, todo aquello sobre la vieja no leyenda de los 4 elementos

Los furiosos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando ¿Sería verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo el Maestro Shifu? Ellos no lo sabían y había, ahí, cierta personita que podía aclarar la verdad

_Maestro eso... eso no puede ser..._ decía Mantis

_Usted mismo nos había dicho que todo eso solo era una vieja leyenda_ dijo Víbora bajando un poco la cabeza

_Lo sé... y me equivoqué... Yo hasta hace unos días tampoco pensaba que todo esto fuera real, pensaba también que era solo una vieja leyenda_ explicó el Maestro

_Entonces ¿cómo supo que era real?_ pregunto Mono. El Maestro Shifu soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de hablar

_Hace unos días... tuve una visión... Era con el Maestro Oogway..._ volvió a cerrar los ojos esta vez se lo notaba más decaído_ Fue antes de saber todo esto... Me dijo que todo era real... Que hay una oscuridad grande creciendo en algún lugar de China y... que es su deber detenerla_ decía el Maestro con una voz un tanto seria pero en parte se notaba sierto tono de preocupación

_ ¿No le dijo nada más?_ pregunto Mono incrédulo

_... No... Me dijo que si quería saber más... si USTEDES querían saber más... tendrían que descubrirlo a su cuenta... No estoy segura de que sea esta nueva amenaza, ni que sea capaz de hacer o que planea... Pero sin duda es algo malo y rápido tenemos que averiguarlo

_ ¿Pero cómo?_ pregunto Grulla

_Hay quien sepa de esto_ pregunto Po. En ese momento el Maestro llevó la mirada hasta Tigresa, pero justo en ese momento

_A decir verdad sí hay quien sepa_ dijo una voz masculina que venía de la puerta. Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un león recostado de costado por el marco de la puerta

_ ¿Matt?_ murmuro Tigresa. Los demás furiosos no sabían de quien se trataba... Po lo había visto cuando llegó al palacio por primera vez y lo vio a fuera pero no alcanzó a verlo bien aquella vez, ya que solo lo vio de lejos

Los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar a Tigresa decir su nombre

_ ¿Lo conoces?_ pregunto Víbora

_Si, si es un amigo de Tyson_ le contesto Tigresa algo confundida

_Hola Tigresa. Maestro Shifu_ saludo Matt muy respetuosamente

_Desearía tener una melena así_ susurró Mono

_En tus sueños costeño_ le dijo Matt que al parecer escuchó lo que había dicho

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Matt?... Pensé que tenías liendres_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa burlona y el mismo tono de burla

_Si_ suspiro Matt_ Pero vengo aquí por algo mucho más serio. Y es sobre la leyenda Maestro Shifu_ dijo dando la vuelta mirando al Maestro Shifu

_ ¿Tú sabes lo de esa leyenda?_ pregunto Grulla sobresaltado y a la vez sorprendido. Matt arqueó la ceja y alado de unos barrotes vio en una pequeña mesa redonda una planta muerta, estaba gris y ceca sin nada de vida y así hasta que Matt levanto la palma de su mano frente a la planta

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que hizo Matt. Al hacer eso la pequeña planta rápidamente creció y emitió un pequeño brillo con una florecita rosada idéntica a la del Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial

_ ¿Cómo lo?... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_ dijo el Maestro Shifu acercándose impactado hacia el pequeño arbolito

_ Creyeron de verdad que era una leyenda_ dijo Matt con una media sonrisa_ Soy un maestro tierra Maestro Shifu... Esta clase de cosas es la que hacemos_ el Maestro Shifu no podía articular parada alguna, estaba maravillado al ver crecer ese pequeño arbolito tan rápido_ Emm... Maestro Shifu_ dijo Matt extrañado por la expresión de Shifu

_Eh hecho de todo para hacer crecer este árbol_ decía el Maestro Shifu sin dejar de mirar hipnotizando aquel arbolito_ Gracias Matt_ fue lo único que dijo dando la vuelta para mirar al león

_De nada

_ ¿De qué nos querías hablar Matt?_ preguntó Tigresa con sierto tono de impaciencia el cual Matt pudo notar

_Vine a avisarles... Hay muchas cosas de esta leyenda que yo tampoco sé que creo que todos deberíamos aprender... Escuchen Maestro Shifu usted en especial. Aquella maldad y oscuridad de la que maestro Oogway le hablo es Perro

_Pero leí el libro más de una vez... Aquí dice que murió

_No él Maestro... Su hijo se llama Perro también... Es él de quien debió hablarle el Maestro Oogway

_Pero eso pasó hace más de mil años... ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?_ pregunto Tigresa

_Eso es lo que a mi también me encantaría averiguar... ¿Cómo es que puede seguir vivo? No lo se y me intriga saberlo. Podría ser algo malo, podría tener que ver con la desaparición de todos esos niños

_ ¿Y cómo lo averiguamos?_ pregunto Mantis bajando del hombro de Mono

_Hay que ir con alguien a quien bien conozco_ dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos y llevando la mirada al techo_ También tiene que ver con lo que le está pasando a Tyson_ Esas palabras hicieron que Tigresa se sobresaltara _"Matt sabe lo que le pasa" _se dijo a sí misma

_ ¿Qué le ocurre a Tyson?_ pregunto Tigresa preocupada agarrándole con fuerza de su musculosa negra

_No sabría decirte exactamente lo que le pasa Tigresa... Pero si ya has leído el libro... Es posible que le esté pasando lo mismo que al padre de Perro_ decía Matt bajando la mirada con una mueca de tristeza. Eso puso más tensa a Tigresa, al recordar lo que decía el libro, _"Él se volvió malo porque en su corazón había maldad... No Tyson... Tú no" _pensaba Tigresa preocupada

_Y si eso es verdad... Que se puede hacer_ pregunto ella juntando los dedos de las manos y chocando los puños

_Eso es lo que quiero averiguar Tigresa, y rápido antes de que sea tarde... Aunque... a decir verdad nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto_ dijo Matt bajando la cabeza y perdiendo su mirada en algún lugar del piso

_Y qué tienes en mente_ le pregunto Mono mirando a Matt con la ceja arqueada

_Ya van a ver... Pero mañana... Hoy tengo algunas cosas que arreglar en casa... Ya que lo que le pase a Tyson... es solo el inicio del problema

Continuara

**COOOOOORTO o a mi vista lo es**

**M: JESÚS si esto es corto no quiero ni saber lo que es largo**

**P: Es corto**

**M: Largo**

**P: Corto**

**M: Largo**

**P: Corto**

**M: Largo**

**P: Corto**

**M: Largo**

**P: CORTOO**

**M: LARGOO**

**P: bueno Ya... Bueno... Como siempre dejen sus reviews, y espero que les haya gustado**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo18: Pesadillas**

**José Daniel B: ... Lo que dijo tu hermano si me lastimo. Pero bueno... no importa mucho, me dejo llevar por lo que yo creo que está bien y si a vos te gusta, no hay bronca**

**Sabine bardales: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... Es la primera vez que te veo entre mis reviews... SÚPER, que bien que te haya gustado y espero me puedas seguir por lo que siga de esta aventura**

**CranexViperAndPoxTigress: Bueno, en algún capi te pongo la declaración de Grulla y Víbora, todavía tengo que ver en cual pero te prometo que sí. Pienso hacer otro fic en el que se trate especialmente de ellos... ¿Te parece?**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: SOS LA ONDA nena, te agradezco que siempre me vallas a seguir. Se nota que te gusto mucho el capi, espero este te guste tanto como los anteriores**

**Mayluz: HE, he... va amigo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi Mayluz... pero creo que te conviene saber que tengo novio y es... bastante celoso**

**Shanya and ty-rex: Bueno se nota que te gusto mucho… Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible PERO NO ME SIENTO SATISFECHA**

Esa noche después de que Matt se había ido, los furiosos durmieron un poco intranquilos. Era algo completamente nuevo para todos el hecho de saber que esa vieja leyenda podía ser real, y que más allá de eso... Alguno de ellos podría tener esos extraños poderes. Eso ya iría a cuentas de Matt hablar del resto del tema

Tigresa estaba en su habitación un poco intranquila, se sentía muy feliz de haberle confesado por fin sus sentimientos a Po, pero por otra parte estaba muy preocupada por Tyson recordaba esas temerosas palabras que había dicho Matt "_Pero si ya has leído el libro... Es posible que le esté pasando lo mismo que al padre de Perro" _esas palabras asustaron un poco a Tigresa, no quería perder a Tyson, ya había sido bastante tiempo esos 20 años, no quería perderlo otra vez. Pero no podía ser cierto, Tyson era bastante insoportable pero no podía creer ni imagina aceptar mucho menos que en el corazón de su primo existía maldad. Él no parecía ser malo, tenía que haber otra explicación para ese extraño comportamiento. De verdad que le costaba mucho aceptar la maldad en Tyson, es que a sus ojos era simplemente imposible... Tenía que haber un error... Y si no lo era, debía hallar una manera de repararlo y pronto

Por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas con Po. Fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, era algo raro, un sentimiento muy nuevo que le vino de sorpresa y que nunca había sentido por nadie antes... Pero de antes saber que era un sentimiento tan bello... Se lo habría dicho antes. También se sentía mucho más libre, el haberle dicho que lo amaba... Esas palabras que se encontraban ocultas en algún rincón de su corazón al fin pudieron emerger. Era como quitarse un peso de enzima, pero en un sentido más lindo

Había sido uno de sus mejores y atemorizantes días. No se podía quitar de la cabeza ninguna de las dos cosas y eso le molestaba. Estaba muy preocupada de lo que le pudiese pasar a su primo, pero estaba tan feliz por lo de Po y ella. Era difícil concentrar esas dos energías muy diferentes en su cabeza, no sabía si estar triste o feliz, preocupada o aliviada. Era demasiado difícil, tenía que arreglar las cosas pero por ese momento antes que nada necesitaba descansar

Aun así... había una parte de su cuerpo, su instinto le decía que se debía actuar rápido, tenía una mala vibra, un mal presentimiento de un horrible acontecimiento, de eso no tenía duda, pero ¿Qué era esa mala vibra? Había algo que tenía que hacer estaba muy segura, no debía esperar mucho para hacerle caso a ese extraño cosquilleo en su pecho, de lo contrario... algo malo podría suceder

Pasó una hora después de que ella ya se había quedado dormida cuando escucho un ruido fuera en la habitación de Po que la despertó. Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y lo encontró dormido pero Po tenía una expresión de miedo y horror, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Él movía su cabeza de lado a lado agitado como si estuviera desesperado por algo, Tigresa no lo podía ver así

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama de Po y se arrodillo a su lado tomándolo de su pata y sacudiéndolo un poco con la otra

_Po... Po despierta_ decía poniendo su otra pata en la espalda del panda

_AAAHHHH_ Po se levanto de un grito y levantó las manos sentándose en la cama igual a como había pasado en el barco de camino a Gongmen, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, se podía decir que hasta le faltaba el aire por la forma en la que respiraba

_Po ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?_ dijo Tigresa sentándose a un lado de él en la cama

_Ah... Yo... Tuve una horrible pesadilla_ decía Po frotándose la frente de lado a lado

_ ¿Podría saber de que se trata?_ dijo Tigresa acercándosele más, Po soltó un suspiro

_Fue el mismo que te había contado_ dijo Po bajando un poco la cabeza

_ ¿De verdad?

_Si, y ahora cada vez que tengo una pesadilla es siempre la misma... No quiero seguir teniéndola. Ni siquiera sé porque o que significa_ decía Po

_Tranquilo_ dijo Tigresa dándole un beso en la mejilla_ Solo fue una pesadilla, nada de eso fue real amor_ esas palabras en especial viniendo de ella le levantaron un poco más el ánimo a Po, se acercó un poco a Tigresa hasta besarla

_Gracias_ dijo Po acariciando la mejilla de Tigresa, ese contacto se sentía tan suave y le hacía cosquillas lo que hizo que soltara un ronroneo.

Po soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar ese sonido, era algo nuevo viniendo de ella, pero le parecía adorable

_Pe-Perdón... Fue muy tonto ¿No?_ dijo Tigresa bajando un poco la cabeza

_ ¿Tonto? ¿Por qué iba a serlo? A mi me parece lindo y tierno_ dijo Po dándole otro beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara algo apenada

_Bueno Po... Yo ya, me tengo que ir_ dijo Tigresa a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación pero antes de que se fuera Po la sujeto del brazo y la detuvo

_ ¡Espera!_ le dijo_ No podrías... quedarte aquí... Tigresa solo esta noche... No quiero volver a tener pesadillas... Por favor_ Ni siquiera Po podía creer lo que acababa de decir, por lo que Tigresa mucho menos pero no le pareció una mala idea

_Esta bien_ fue lo único que atino antes de ir a acostarse a su lado muy juntitos bajo la misma sabana

Esa noche ambos durmieron muy cómodos sin dejar de admirarse hasta quedarse dormidos

Mientras en la mansión felina

Bella estaba de aquí para allá en su habitación dando vueltas en círculos como Matt cuando está en una jaula sin saber que hacer. Algo le inquietaba le preocupaba, tenía un muy mal presentimiento un sexto sentido suyo le decía que algo andaba mal. Había una razón por la cual Tyson la evito y a todos al llegar a casa ese día, lo notó muy exaltado, cansado y tenso... pero más que nada... había notado algo más, sus ojos... Estaban diferentes parecían tener un tono más negro... Mucho más negro. Y lo notaba de una forma que nunca nadie lo vio... Asustado, noto esa expresión de horror en su rostro. Era algo muy nuevo

Desde que todos eran pequeños y se habían conocido habían hecho diversas cosas juntos la mayor parte eran peligrosas y lo peligroso era lo más normal. Entre todas esas mini aventuras habían descubierto todos uno sobre otros, incluso sus miedos. Como que Matt le tenía miedo a las manticoras, ese horrible y legendario titán con cuerpo de león cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago con colmillos sobresalidos de la boca. Que James le tenía miedo a trolls y a ogros. Que Spar le teme a la combinación de un payaso y una araña gigantesca o que Zendaya no sabía nadar por una mala experiencia de niña. MILES de cosas que nunca se hubieran enterado de ser por esos bellos recuerdos infantiles

Pero algo que de verdad era casi innegable... Era que Tyson no le temía a nada, desde siempre de niños hacía cosas que otros jamás se atreverían, de verdad se notaba que él no le temía a nada. Pocos niños a la edad de 7 años saltaban de 30 metros de altura y caían de cuatro patas y después seguían caminando como si fuera nada, Tyson hizo eso por primera vez... De verdad parecía que no le temía a nada, pero esa expresión que traía en la cara cuando llegó decía otra cosa

Era como si algo por primera vez lo hubiera asustado o tal vez... siempre tubo un miedo y jamás se lo había dicho a nadie... ¿O si lo hizo?

Bella no podía quedarse ahí. Se había sentado en la cama, apoyo los codos contra las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esa mala vibra no la dejaba en paz. Era idéntica a la de Tigresa pero era mucho más fuerte y a Bella le preocupaba mucho que tuviera algo que ver con su "amigo". No, estaba SEGURA de que tenía que ver con Tyson, después de como había llegado hoy a su casa no podría tratarse de alguien más, era él o nadie, tenía que hablar con Tyson, tenía que descubrir que era ese mal presentimiento y que significaba

Ella sabía perfectamente que no podía entrar a la habitación de Tyson, no mientras estuviera así. No salió de ahí desde que llegó hace horas, cuando pasó su habitación, momento atrás, lo había escuchado diciendo algunas palabras. No alcanzó a escuchar muy bien lo que estaba diciendo pero se lo oía desesperado y ya hace unas horas que ya nadie lo escucha y aún no salía de su habitación. Ya era demasiada tortura para la pobre pantera, tenía que hablar con la persona que conocía a Tyson mejor que nadie...

Bella salió de su habitación algo alterada, si embargo antes de ir a la salón de música donde los todos solían cantar ya que todos tenían bonitas voces se acercó un poco a la puerta de la habitación de Tyson y poso su oído por su puerta. No se escuchaba nada, era como si no hubiese nadie ahí, le preocupaba, pero no era el momento para hablar con él era momento de hablar con alguien más

Llegó al salón de música y escuchaba que alguien cantaba, era una voz masculina, pero no era la de quien buscaba aun así toco la puerta, una vez hecho eso esa hermosa voz dejó de sonar

_ ¿Bella?_ dijo esa voz

_Lo lamento mucho James, no te quería interrumpir pero te pregunto solo si...

_Ya sé a quien buscas Bella y no... No está aquí_ contesto James sacando un poco la cabeza por la puerta

_ ¿Sabes donde está?_ preguntó Bella llevando atrás las orejas

_Creo que... a de estar en el patio trasero, no creo que este en otra parte a esta hora... Ya sabes como es él_ dijo James

_Claro, oye... fuera de esto, me saldré del tema por unos segundos... ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Vi lo que sientes?_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara y arqueando la ceja lo que hizo que James se pusiera algo nervioso y su pelo semi azul se volviera rojo de vergüenza

_De-de... De que me e... emm... a... hablas_ tartamudeaba James

_No te hagas James. Vitani te gusta_ estas palabras no pusieron más nervioso a James, de lo contrario hicieron que soltara un suspiro

_Está bien... Si tienes razón, ella me gusta... pero qué con eso

_QUEEE... se lo debes decir. Sabes perfectamente que hay una docena de linces del desierto, linces rojos y linces blancos aquí. Miles de la especie o casi de Vitani. Tienes oportunidad ahora James... No dejes que se te valla_ decía Bella colocando sus manos en las caderas y arqueando la ceja con una mirada de preocupación eh impaciencia

_ ¿¡QUÉ!? Por favor Bella, no seas ridícula. Es verdad que hay muchos linces en este pueblo... pero todos son unos vagos debiluchos con brazos de lombriz. Mira estas anacondas_ dijo James alzando los brazos dejando ver esos enormes músculos_ Dime de otro lince que viva en esta ciudad que tenga estos brazos_ Bella solo arqueo la ceja mirándolo de forma seria y con una mirada fría

_Correcto, no hay otro. Pero tú sabes que a Vitani nunca le importo lo exterior sino lo interior James. Tú sabes eso

_Lo sé... pero... No estoy segura de que yo le atraiga mucho

_IDIOTA_ dijo Bella dándole un golpe en la cara_ James... eres tonto o te haces... tú fuiste el mejor amigo de Vi desde que es una cachorrita, siempre sabías como alegrarla. Crees que no tienes lo necesario como para decirle que la amas_ James bajó la mirada sin ningún símbolo de interés_ Lo eres James... Piénsalo... Iré a buscarlo_ dijo Bella mientras se iba_ Y... si yo fuera tú le cantaría esa canción_ dijo a lo lejos

_GRACIAS... seguiré tu consejo_ susurró James antes de entrar, pero antes miró atrás y veía a Bella caminando, lo único que hizo fue mostrar una sonrisa antes de decir_ Gracias amiga_ y cerró la puerta

Bella se dirigió hacia el patio de atrás al fin encontrando lo que buscaba

_ ¡HEY!_ gritó Bella desde lejos

_ ¿Bella?

_Matt tenemos que hablar

En el palacio con el Maestro Shifu

El Maestro ya se encontraba en su habitación, después de haber leído ese libro le costaba mucho estar tranquilo o canalizar su paz interior, todas esas cosas eran muy preocupantes. Era todo muy extraño, habían cosas importantes que ya sabían... pero cosas aún más importantes que no aprendía todavía. Lo tenía que saber. Tenía que hablar más con Matt, se notaba que entre todos él era el más líder. Con él debía hablar de todo lo que necesitara saber. Pero quien era ese tal Maestro Yo... que significaba... Y todavía no dejaba de preguntarse... ¿Quién era el Maestro Gato? ¿De donde lo conocía? Estaba totalmente segura de que algún lado ya había escuchado su nombre, le parecía que ya lo conocía pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Quería averiguarlo y si Matt o sus amigos lo podían ayudar...

Cuando finalmente logró dormir... Hubiera preferido mil veces más estar despierto por una horrible pesadilla

**_Sueño de Shifu_**

Ya había empezado todo intranquilo. A lo lejos, él podía ver el valle de la paz en llamas y un montón de gente muerta tirada en el piso, el valle estaba inerte, lo poco que había eran unos cuantos cadáveres, fuera de eso no había una sola alma en pena en ese lugar

Cuando finalmente pudo ver que estaba parado en ese lugar camino por el lugar todo incendiado, por alguna razón no podía moverse más rápido. Solo mirando las casas en llamas y las paredes de estas manchadas de sangre, era una escena horrible, le dolía de solo mirar, todo era sangre inocente. Sentía como si mil dagas le estuvieran clavando en el pecho

A lo lejos, levantó la vista y vio el Palacio de Jade. Sobre que estaba completamente destruido era el monumento que más estaba en llamas. El maestro se aterró y se le erizaron los pelos de solo ver esa escena. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo del patio del palacio. Corrió dentro del salón sagrado de los héroes y vio todos los rollos y armas sagradas... estaban hecho pedazos. Era algo horroroso, pero eso no era lo que importaba... Sus alumnos

Todo estaba en llamas ni sabía porque pero así era. Por alguna razón extraña podía caminar entre las llamas como si nada, pero no estaba consiente de que era solo un horrible sueño

Al llegar a las barrancas... No estaban en llamas pero ya no había nada que ver ahí eran puros escombros. Ninguno de sus alumnos estaba ahí

Se la pasó de aquí para allá sin encontrar rastro de vida alguno. No había absolutamente nadie. En un momento decidió ir preocupado hacia el durazno sagrado... pero no... Estaba totalmente seco, no estaba quemado pero estaba totalmente seco y bajo las ramas caídas estaba el bastón del viejo Maestro Oogway en pedazos. Shifu no pudo evitar caer y tirar su peso sobre sus rodillas y comenzar a llorar. Era lago bastante nuevo llorar para el maestro Shifu... pero todo el mundo llora en algún momento de la vida

De un momento a otro todo en el lugar se torno gris. El cielo se empezó a nublar con nubes de tormenta tan negras, truenos y rayos en ellas. Shifu levantó la cabeza y se paró con dificultad ya que sentía que le faltaba fuerza en las piernas, viendo como se nublaba el cielo con tal velocidad

Un gigantesco relámpago resonó seguidamente un rayo cayó tras él mostrando una sombra completamente negra que parecía estar en un estado gaseoso. Lo único que se vio más solido en ese momento fueron los ojos de aquella sombra cuando los abrió, unos espectrales ojos rojos en los que Shifu pudo detectar un alto nivel de maldad y crueldad

_Eres un inútil_ dijo aquella sombra sin mover la boca. Shifu se lanzó hacia él con una patada voladora pero calló del otro lado, atravesó aquella sombra como si fuera una nube de humo negro. De un momento a otro cuando Shifu volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaban alado del durazno estaban en una extraña habitación similar a un calabozo. Las paredes agrietadas y con baldosas grises y negras totalmente salidas o rotas cubiertas de moho verde y baboso, también se notaba una especie de olor apestoso. El piso estaba húmedo y con uno que otro charco de agua también la misma goteaba del techo como tales grietas de penumbra. Unas cuantas cadenas colgadas de la pared con unos esqueletos de años yacían entre las mismas y algunos otros tirado en el piso.

Miles de huesos de diversas partes del cuerpo de miles de animales... estaban ahí en el piso. Le pareció ver en la pared el esqueleto de un tigre que se notaba que era de un macho tras él... Todavía tenía la ropa, no era de alguien que conocía sino de alguien que había leído y había visto de pinturas como era... No... Ese no podía ser él... Y no solo eso, la de un león macho, la de un leopardo y la de un jaguar... Era algo horrible... No era de aquellos que hace poco conoció... Era mucho peor

_Mira lo que has hecho Shifu. Como no los pudiste defender_ decía aquella figura negra

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ pregunto Shifu levantándose con una mirada innegable de furia y odio

_Le sorprendería mis métodos_ decía la sombra

_Tú... eres el hijo de... Perro junior_ decía Shifu extrañado

_Es usted muy listo Maestro, lo tengo que admitir_ dijo fingiendo sorpresa y aplaudiendo con tal lentitud que a Shifu le molestaba_ Sé que quieres saber. Dónde están tus queridos alumnos_ en un momento Perro se apartó y dejó ver a sus estudiantes todos tirados uno sobre de otro con una charco de sangre debajo y ellos totalmente ensangrentados

_ ¿¡QUÉ LES HAS HECHO!?_ gritó Shifu molesto acercándose velozmente hacia sus estudiantes pero de un chasquido con los dedos Perro hizo que desaparecieran como polvo entre una haz de luz blanca_ ¿Qué hiciste?_ replico molesto

_No Shifu. No es lo que yo hice es lo que TÚ hiciste. De no ser por ti. No habría logrado nada de esto_ esas palabras asustaron a Shifu, no entendía de que estaba hablando pero ya le daba un mal presentimiento

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ le pregunto arqueando la ceja con un tono de vos muy molesto

_Ya quisieras saber_ dijo Perro_ Sabes Shifu, tengo mucho por lo que agradecerte... pero igual así... Eres un peligro para mi triunfo, quiero que así siga y así va a seguir así que entenderás que no puedo dejarte existir_ dijo_ Darckinie... acábalo_ Shifu comenzó a ver que detrás de aquella sombra comenzó a salir un enorme bulto más negro que la misma oscuridad, más grande que la ballena más grande del mundo. Tenía unos ojos amarillos profundo sin más. Abrió la boca y se vio una hilera de gigantescos colmillos encimados de los que parecía emanar una especie de saliva purpura

Shifu quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que una sustancia pegajosa de color negro viscoso lo estaba deteniendo era como pegamento. Por más que intentaba no logró librarse

El monstruo se acercó rápidamente a Shifu a merced de morderlo cuando...

**_Fin del sueño_**

Shifu se despertó de un gritó respirando muy agitado. Sentía como si fuera a darle un ataque o algo, le costaba respirar y su corazón cambiaba de ritmo con facilidad

Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmarse y reviso sus prendas pero nada. No estaba sucia, no había mancha de nada...

_Fue una pesadilla_ se dijo a si mismo colocando su mano en su pecho tratando de normalizare su respiración y sintiendo que su corazón latía con normalidad nuevamente

Shifu estaba un poco asustado. Temía que aquel sueño pudiese ser algo parecido a una visión... Tenía que relajarse y concentrarse... hacerse ver que no era más que una simple pesadilla. Que no era real

Volvió a acostarse algo inseguro y temeroso. Pero al final no volvió a tener pesadillas

De vuelta en la mansión felina

_Estarás jugando Matt_ dijo Bella cruzando los brazos

_Créeme que DESEARÍA estar jugando_ dijo Matt agregando énfasis en su palabra

_Pero Matt... eso no puede ser... Tyson no es malo... el no

_Bella..._ la interrumpió Matt_ Sé que es difícil de creer... pero todos tenemos un poco de maldad en el interior... Y al parecer...

_Pero es que eso no puede ser cierto_ le replico Bella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

_Sé que duele... Tú crees que a mi no me lastima tenerlo ahí encerrado. Es mi mejor amigo de la vida y lo quiero como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuve... No tienes idea de lo difícil que me es aceptarlo Bella... Y sé que estas así... Porque sé lo que pasó_ esas palabras tensaron a Bella mientras veía esa sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en la cara de Matt mientras el sacaba los colmillos fuera de la boca para agregar sierto rubor

_ ¿Quién te lo dijo?_ dijo dando un par de pasos atrás con un leve temblor en las piernas y rodillas

_Soy Yo Bella... Sé todo lo que pasa con ustedes TODO_ dijo Matt acercándose más al rostro de Bella, quizá demasiado cerca

Bella lo miró un poco molesta y puso su mano en la cara de Matt y lo alejó de ella mirándolo fríamente

_NO... Te me acerques_ dijo levantando su dedo índice frente a los labios de Matt_ ¿No que estás enamorado de Cece?

_Shhh_ dijo Matt colocando ambas patas en la boca de Bella. Lo que hizo que ella se pusiera aún más molesta y mordiera la mano de Matt para que sacara sus patas de sus fauces haciendo que Matt soltara un maullido de dolor como si fuera un pequeño gatito. Bella soltó una risita ante ese sonido

_PhHhHhHhHhH... Me acuerdo que la última vez que hiciste ese sonido fue cuando tenías 3 años _ dijo entre risitas

_Que chistosa eres_ dijo en un tono sarcástico con una risa igual de sarcástica

_Pero hablo enserio ¿Cece te gusta? LE DICES_ le gritó

_Que te calles_ dijo cerrando las manos frente a la boca de Bella en señal de que se callara

_OYE no me hagas eso

_Entonces TÚ cállate_ le dijo Matt_... Escucha no nos salgamos del tema Bella... Esto es por la seguridad de Tyson. Si lo amas de verdad... querrás su seguridad ¿No?_ Bella asintió

_Si

_Bueno, entonces_ dijo agraviando su voz sonando algo obvio

_Deja de comportarte como pajero y ayúdame ¿Quieres?... ¿Qué pasaría si Tyson se vuelve malo? Así como el padre de perro

_No lo sé... Sabes que ni si quiera sabemos si es él realmente el que está tras todo esto... No sabemos ni siquiera si él sigue vivo_ dijo Matt poyándose por una roca que levanto justo tras él

_... Los poderes tierra son un desperdicio contigo_ dijo Bella algo mirándolo de la cara de malas pulgas_ No lo desperdicies

_No me vas a decir que tu siempre usas tus poderes agua únicamente para cosas SÚPER importantes_ dijo Matt mirándola con una sonrisita burlona_ Ni tu ser bruja ¿O si?

_La mayor parte de las veces sí

_La MAYOR parte de las veces_ dijo Matt sin quitar esa sonrisa

_Bórrate_ le dijo Bella molesta_ Oye te estas saliendo del tema otra vez... ¿Qué hacemos si Tyson se vuelve malo?

_No lo sé... Si le pasa lo mismo que al padre de perro podría ser muy peligroso. Tyson es joven y fuerte y tiene un gran control y habilidad para sus poderes fuego... No puede salir nada bueno de lo que valla a pasar si algo realmente le pasa

_Matt... Es obvio que algo le pasa... Pero quiero que me digas si esto tiene alguna cura o alguna solución o QUÉ_ gritó histérica

_Tranquila... Por eso llevaré a los furiosos y al maestro Shifu con el Maestro Yo

_Oye... Tu me dijiste que el Maestro Yo... era el papá de Po... ¿Lo es de verdad o estabas jugando?

_No Bella. Eso iba muy enserio. Después de ver bien a Po hoy es indudablemente el hijo perdido del maestro Yo. Todo concuerda. Hasta se parecen, tienen la misma cara y todo..._ Bella bajó un poco la cabeza recapacitando. Entonces él era el capaz de controlar los 4 elementos... Era algo bastante nuevo, era muy poco probable encontrar a alguien con esa capacidad, solo uno en todo el mundo. Miles de millones de maestros de los elementos en todo el mundo... y el supremo líder de los elementos cae en sus manos...Esto se estaba comenzando a complicar..._ Bella escúchame. Si Po conoce a su padre él podría ser quien nos ayude más que nadie... Por favor entiéndelo... es el Guerrero Dragón. El Maestro de los 4 elementos... puede hacerlo_ dijo Matt con una mirada decidida_ Él es que debe y VA vencer a Perro... pero no podrá hacer nada... si primero no lo ayudamos... Y si primero se entera. Él de seguro que aún no sabe lo que es... ni sabe quien es... o por lo menos no del todo... Sabe que es el Guerrero Dragón. Pero no sabe que es más que eso. Tienes idea de lo que es ser más que solo el Guerrero Dragón

_Tienes razón... pero entonces... Primero debes decirle lo que es antes de llevarlo a conocer a su padre

_Si, en eso estás en lo cierto..._ Matt comenzó a bajar la mirada formando una mueca de tristeza que Bella detestaba ver

_Pero hay algo más que te preocupa Matt... Sé que no es Tyson... Podrías decirme que es. Soy tu amiga_ dijo tratando de mirar sus hermosos ojos tangerina

_Mira... Hay muchas cosas más allá de esto que me tienen muy preocupado... Para que se llevaron el hacha de James por ejemplo

_Si... Yo también quisiera saber eso_ dijo Bella bajando también la cabeza_ Pero eso no es... Es por tu papá_ esas palabras eran como una daga clavando en el corazón del león

_Si

_Todavía quieres verlo no es así

_Que quieres que te diga... Solo se tiene un padre en la vida Bella

_Lo lamento Matt... pero ya verás que al final todo estará bien_ Matt le mostró una sonrisa amistosa a Bella, esas palabras iluminaron el corazón del león de melena dorada y marrón. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella

_Umm_ Bella se quedó paralizada sin saber como reaccionar pero si expresión se relajo un poco al escuchar a Matt decir...

_Gracias_ Bella correspondió al abrazo sintiendo la sedosa melena de Matt en su cara y sobre su cabeza

_Bueno ya_ dijo entre risitas separándose con cuidado de Matt_ Tienes razón en lo otro debemos recuperar el hacha de James y si no descubrir para que la quieren_ Matt asintió con una sonrisa

_Bueno... ahora creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Tyson_ dijo Matt. Ambos se dirigieron caminando hasta la zona de las habitaciones cuando vino Spar corriendo en 4 patas desesperado y exhalado

_Chicos. Bella, Matt_ dijo poniéndose rápidamente en 2 patas frente a Matt

_ ¿Qué ocurre Spar?

_Es Tyson. No está

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ gritaron los dos al unísono

Mientras en una pequeña cabaña de unos 3 pisos en el medio de la nada

Unas nubes negras comenzaban a ocupar todo el cielo eh iban avanzando hacia la zona de valle de la paz

Un pequeño encapuchado de ropa blanca y de grandes orejas y bigotes largos y caídos que se encontraba enfrente de la choza miraba como el cielo se empezaba a nublar y unas cuantas nubes de tormenta que traían relámpagos truenos y rayos se movían con gran velocidad hacia el norte

El pequeño parecía ser un gato blanco como la mismísima nieve y una larga cola esponjada de ojos verdes brillantes como la luz. El pequeño miraba con horror el cielo, parecía estar asustado por alguna razón que el mismo desconocía

_Se está haciendo más fuerte... Sé que lo podrás vencer Guerrero Dragón... sé que podrás... De lo contrarió esta... se volverá la peor de las pesadillas

Continuara...

**A HAHAHAHAHA... sigue un poquitín corto ¿Verdad? Puta carajo porque no puedo hacerlos bien**

**M: Grosera que anda**

**P: Vos decís todo el rato "concha de tu madre" así que te callas**

**M: Sos una boca sucia**

**P:... Quien usa la palabra boca sucia en este país. MEOWLODY JESÚS aprende en que país vivís, es P-A-R-A-G-U-A-Y el país más grosero de todo latino América**

**M:... Buen punto**

**P: Bobasa**

**M: Puta de mierda**

**P: Gracias... J**

**M: ¿¡QUE!? Pero si te quería ofender**

**P: Eso no me ofende. Esto ofende ZORRA**

**M: (Snif, snif) Eso me dolió**

**P: Sabes QUÉ CHAU. Ignórenla finge llorar. MEJOR ANDATE A COMER EL MBEJU Y LA CHIPA GUASÚ QUE HIZO LA ABUELA**

**M: Yupi. Adoro la chipa ¿También hizo bori-bori?**

**P: Si "Nde Estúpida" Como sea, dejen sus reviews y espero que le haya gustado el capi. Voy a tratar de no tardarme para el próximo, es que tengo muchísima tarea. Besos y los quiero a todos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo19: Desastres**

**Mayluz: Bueno me siento feliz de haberte alegrado el día y ya vas a ver lo que pasa con Ty**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Si que daba un poco de escalofríos. Pero esto es una de las cosas menos escalofriantes que pasaron o que van a pasar en este fic. Espera a verlo demás más adelante**

**CranexViperAndPoxTigress: Bueno que bien que te haya gustado y me alegra que te parezca buena idea, una vez terminado este voy a empezar el otro ¿Oki?**

**Fanático Z: Si, pero no hablemos demasiado rápido de Ty... El dios fuego también podría equivocarse MBUAHAHAHAHAHA. Soy mala**

**José Daniel B: Lamento que estés enfermo y no haberte contestado lo de la serie, es que lo olvide de verdad de verdad perdón. Y contestándote; tenes razón es demasiado kaigue (Aburrida en guaraní) y le falta mucho pero también tenés la razón en otra cosa... Hay capítulos ALGUUUUNOS mejores que otros, pero son pocos a pesar de que hay **

**FanKFPLOL: Bueno que bien que te gustara Hehe. Y el mbeju es una comida tradicional de Paraguay. Tiene forma de Pizza, pero es completamente amarilla, más áspera y seca como harina. Es una mezcla de queso con leche o agua, grasa o aceite y almidón. Es muy rica si sabes como prepararla**

En la mansión felina

_ ¿A qué te refieres con que NO está?_ le pregunto Matt a Spar preocupado

_No entiendes. No puedo ser más claro que esto Matt. TYSON-NO-ESTÁ-EN-CASA_ dijo Spar con voz molesta

_Pero a dónde pudo haber ido_ pregunto Bella preocupada

_Me preguntas como si lo supiera Bella. Fui a su habitación para hablar con él y no había nadie

_P-Pero él no... Si llaveamos su puerta ¿Cómo pudo salir?_ dijo Matt confundido

_Sabes que ya se inventaron as ventanas ¿Verdad?

_Hay que averiguar a dónde fue. Tyson como está puede ser peligroso_ dijo Bella tomándole de la parte de enfrente de la remera a Matt estirándolo

_Espera..._ dijo Matt zafándose del agarre de Bella_ Es por eso que se fue_ Spar y Bella estaban confundidos, no entendían la referencia de Matt

_ ¿A qué te refieres con "Es por eso que se fue"?_ pregunto Spar confundido

_No lo entienden. Tyson tiene miedo. No quiere dañar o lastimar a las personas del pueblo o de alguna otra parte porque sabe que algo malo le pasa... Sabe que es peligroso, no nos quiere dañar..._ Bella y Spar abrieron los ojos de par en par algo aterrados_ Cree que es mejor lejos de aquí, pero se equivoca... Es más peligroso suelto

_No solías decir tú mismo que Ty era demasiado inteligente como para hacer algo tan estúpido

_Si, lo dije pero en el estado en el que se encuentra... No lo deja pensar con claridad. No quiere ver las cosas como son realmente. No sabe lo que está haciendo, solo lo hace. Lo hace sin pensarlo y eso es lo que puede llegar a lastimarlo... Chicos tenemos que encontrar a Tyson antes de que algo malo ocurra

_Si antes de que os perros lo encuentren HAHAHAHAHAHA_ esas palabras hicieron que Matt se quedara con los ojos de platos y una cara de preocupación, angustia y horror_ ¿Matt?_ dijo Spar al ver la expresión de su amigo

_Es eso_ susurró Matt_ Pero claro

_ ¿No te entiendo?_ dijo Bella confundida_ ¿Qué pasa Matt?

_NO LO ENTIENDEN_ gritó_ Si los perros se enteran del estado en el que Tyson está puede ser peligroso. Podrían hallarlo y usarlo para ellos. Y si Tyson se vuelve malo... Saben que ya habrá nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que ellos lo hagan. Antes de que ellos se enteren

_ ¿Y si ya se enteraron?_ dijo Spar arqueando la ceja

_Debemos empezar ahora. Una vez que lo encontremos. Deberemos ir con Yo. Es el único que nos podrá ayudar. Llamen a los demás. También a Lala y a su hermana. Necesitaremos mucho para encontrarlo. Tyson sabe jugar al escondite

A la mañana siguiente en Valle de la Paz

Era muy temprano todavía, el sol aún no salía del todo a pesar de que uno que otro rayo de luz ya tacaban tan calmadas tierras en esa hermosa mañana

El Gong del despertar para todos los aldeanos aun no sonaba. Sin despertar a nadie, sin ni una sola persona abundando por las calles aun sin embargo en el Palacio de Jade

Tigresa ya se había levantado. Naturalmente ella se levantaba cuando el gong sonaba pero está vez se levantó un poco más temprano

Comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a frente con el panda. No recordaba que así era como se habían dormido la noche anterior, de seguro giró mientras dormía. Era curioso, esa noche Po no se había despertado ni una vez y ella no tubo pesadillas. De verdad que siempre lograba relajarse estando alado de él

Quiso levantarse para ir a su habitación, ya que no podría ser bueno que los encontraran a los dos durmiendo en una misma cama, pero a último minuto se dio cuenta de que Po se había dormido abrazándola. La tenía como aprisionada entre brazos. No le sería fácil salir de su agarre... No sin despertarlo. Se le ocurrió quedarse ahí durante unos segundos. Miró fijamente a Po, le parecía atan lindo cuando dormía, era como un peluche muy muy grande, suave y esponjoso como algodón

No lo podía resistir, al verlo simplemente si hipnotizó. Se acercó un poco a su cara y lamio sus labios con mucho cuidado. Po pudo sentir ese suave y delicado tacto y despertó sin abrir los ojos soltó una pequeña risa. Terminado esa risa abrió y los ojos y miró tiernamente a Tigresa se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios durante un buen rato

Al separarse Tigresa se quedó un poco sonrojada. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Gong tocara. No la podían ver ahí con Po... al menos no todavía

_Po, debo ir a mi habitación. Y lo que pasó ayer debe quedar entre nosotros. No creo que los demás deban saber aún que estamos juntos. Se los diremos pero no todavía ¿De acuerdo?_ dijo Tigresa. Po solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa para darle un último beso antes de despedirse de ella

Tigresa se levantó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido pero no se dio cuenta que una parte de la sabana estaba amarrada a su pierna lo que hizo que tropezara y callera de la cama. La sabana también estaba amarrada a Po por lo que lo jaló y calló sobre Tigresa, afortunadamente no hicieron ningún ruido fuerte al caer pero sus bocas se juntaron haciendo que se quedaran sonrojados por unos segundo pero el estar ahí hizo que ambos se dejaran llevar por esa bella sensación

Llevó unos cuentos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de respiración y del aire

_Te amo_ dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po

_Yo más a ti_ dijo Po correspondiendo al abrazo. Después del abrazó Tigresa se levantó y quito la sabana de su pie y se dirigió con cuidado a su habitación

Pasaron como 30 minutos después cuando sonó el Gong y todos los maestros se levantaron

_Buenos días Maes..._ dijeron todos os furiosos al unisonó. Pero fue una gran sorpresa al ver que el Maestro Shifu no estaba al final del pasillo para darles los buenos días a sus estudiantes. También era raro que Po se hubiera levantado temprano pero que el Maestro no estuviera ahí era más raro

Los furiosos lo ignoraron pero hubo uno que si se preocupo

Mientras Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono se dirigían a la cocina Tigresa se quedó ahí un rato pensando en porque el Maestro no estaba ahí. Era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso y no podía significar nada bueno

Se quedó ahí un rato y luego viendo que todos los furiosos ya estaban lejos de su vista ella se dirigió a los lugares más comunes en donde su padre se solía encontrar

Po al notar que Tigresa no los seguía regresó a las barrancas y vio a Tigresa saliendo hacia el estanque de lágrimas sagradas

Po no pudo evitar seguirla. Ya sabía porque estaba así y no la culpaba, era bastante raro todo lo que estaba pasando

Noto que se detuvo por unos segundos y comenzó a dar la vuelta así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirase detrás de un arbusto

Tigresa miró de reojo tras ella pero no vio nadie, caminó un par de pasos y volvió a detenerse cuando rápidamente salió corriendo hacia las barrancas

Cuando entro Po la siguió con mucho cuidado de que no lo viera o lo escuchara. Vi que entro a su habitación y se oculto tras la puerta de la entrada de las barrancas. La verdad es que le sorprendía mucho que no lo hubiera visto. Cuando salió se escondió tras uno de los arboles y vio que Tigresa tenía algo en su mano. Parecía un collar de oro rojo... No logró ver el dije muy bien pero parecía ser una especie de diamante rojo ¿De dónde era que ella habría sacado dicho collar?

Trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo tenía mucha curiosidad, la curiosidad siempre podía con él. Caminó muy sigilosamente siguiéndola. Después de la misión en Gongmen había mejorado lejos su modo sigiloso, ahora apenas si hacía ruido al ir tras alguien

Había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo a Tigresa y ella ni se había percatado de su presencia sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación de que alguien aun así pensó en ignorarlo, ya que ni que fuera a ser algo de lo más grave

Tigresa por más que buscaba y buscaba en todas partes no encontraba al Maestro en ningún lado cuando se le ocurrió un lugar

Por donde el Maestro Shifu duerme había una inmensa biblioteca no era un lugar al que ella o alguno de los demás solieran ir pero era el único lugar que le quedaba por buscar. Ya había ido una y otra vez a todas partes, incluso a su habitación, al durazno sagrado y a la gruta del dragón. No creía que no fuera a estar ahí o en el salón de los héroes por ejemple. Casi todo el día se la pasaba ahí o en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas

Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde encontró un montón de libros tirados por todas partes, algunos amontonados otros dispersos. Tigresa no podía creer que estuviera así ese lugar. Casi siempre estaba ordenado y todo bien limpio en su lugar pero estaba hecho pedazos

Asomo un poco más su cabeza por la puerta y miró a ambos lados para ver si el Maestro Shifu estaba por ahí en algún sitio pero no encontró nada. Se adentró un poco más en el salón y miró arriba. Hace mucho fue la última vez que entro en ese lugar

Estaban las ventanas todas abiertas cuando de repente escuchó un ruido en la sala y llevó arriba la mirada para ver al Maestro en una escalera viendo por los libros que estaban más altos

Shifu parecía hiperactivo, tenía unas enormes ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos como si llevara horas ahí y no hubiera dormido nada, Tigresa se sorprendió al ver a su maestro de tal manera

_ ¿Papá?_ lo llamó Tigresa. El Maestro se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza al escuchar esa voz

_Ah... Tigresa eres tú_ dijo Shifu exaltado llevándose una mano al pecho

_Papá ¿Te encuentras bien?_ dijo Tigresa arqueando la ceja algo preocupada

_Si, SÍ estoy, estoy bien_ dijo Shifu bajando las escaleras

_ ¿Estaba buscando algo?

_ESTOY buscando algo... Ayer apenas si pude dormir. Estuve horas aquí desde la madrugada buscando un libro que... Que dice quien es él_ Tigresa estaba confundida ¿De quién estaba hablando su papá?

_ ¿De quién habla?

_Del Maestro Gato, estuve toda la noche con la duda... y antes ya... Estoy segura de haber escuchado de él en algún lado antes que no era en el libro. De eso estoy completamente segura. Estuve buscando en libros toda la noche a ver si en alguno había algo sobre él pero no encontré NADA_ a Tigresa le sorprendía la rapidez con la que hablaba Shifu, parecía desesperado por saber quién era el Maestro Gato. Hablaba de él como si su vida dependiera de ello

_Bueno Maestro... La verdad es que yo vine para contarle otra cosa_ dijo Tigresa agachándose para estar a la altura de su maestro

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Shifu con una voz más relajada. Tigresa le extendió la mano dejando ver un collar de oro rojo quemado con un pequeño rubí rojo en el centro de la letra "T" en carácter Chino_ ¿Qué es eso Tigres?

_Algo de lo que debí contarle desde que lo obtuve

Mientras con los felinos

_No...No...No noNoNO. Ya hemos recorrido todas las aldeas y valles que rodean esta zona y no hay ni rastros de Tyson_ decía Matt tachando con las garras una mapa que tenía apoyado sobre una piedra_ ¿Qué tan lejos se pudo haber ido en tan poco tiempo?_ decía mientras se jalaba la melena de la desesperación

_Matt... Ya podemos descansar_ dijo Spar que estaba tirado en el piso de rodillas sobre un montículo de rocas

_Si. No hemos dormido en toda la noche y no lo hemos encontrado_ siguió Vitani

_Además fue como un desperdicio de tiempo. Tyson fue muy listo de tomarse la molestia de borrar su rastro y usar su habilidad de convertirse en una flama para irse de aquí. No hay huellas, ni olor, ni encontré ni un solo pelo suyo en ninguna parte. Matt hazte consiente no lo encontraremos_ dijo Zendaya con una mirada seria con una mezcla de molestia

_NO. No Zendaya, no podemos no encontrarlo... debe estar en algún lado, Tyson es listo y cuidadoso pero no lo suficiente debió haber dejado algo que lo delatara no creo que se hubiera acordado de todo con lo que le pasa se debió haber descuidado_ replicó Matt

_Por el amor de. CHICOS usen la cabeza más que para solo9 tener pelo_ dijo James_ Francamente yo no creo que Tyson saliera de casa sin algún destino. Lo conocemos bien y lo que haría en un momento así no sería huir y llorar al primer rincón que encuentre_ esas palabras hicieron entrar en razón a todos, a decir verdad Tyson nunca trata de huir o de ocultarse de los problemas siempre trataba de resolverlo de una u otra forma _ Tyson no se va sin antes pensar bien lo que va a hacer, aún si está como está... Si algo está haciendo es buscando una forma de reparar todo esto y de encontrarle solución... Piénsalo_ Le dijo a Matt

Matt se puso a recapacitar. James era uno de los más inteligentes entre todos y si lo decía era porque era algo que se tenía que pensar bien y casi nunca se equivocaba. Tenía razón. Tyson nunca se iba a ni una parte sin antes pensar en una estrategia... Aunque casi siempre improvisaba está vez había pensado todo demasiado bien como para no dejar ni una sola huella de su fuga. Tenía un lugar definido al cual ir... y ya sabía cual era

_Matt... Quien es la única persona con la que Tyson iría en caso así... Sabes a donde_ esas palabras congelaron a Matt. James tenía una mirada relajada por intuición

_No... No. Chicos rápido. Tenemos que alcanzarlo_ dijo Matt desesperado con las pupilas casi cubriendo todos sus ojos del susto

_ ¿De qué hablas Matt?_ dijo Vitani arqueando la ceja

_Va hacia el Bosque Negro_ esas palabras hicieron que todos se quedaran congelados cual piedras por el susto_ Tenemos tiempo, debió haber parado en algún momento debemos ir rápido y alcanzarlo. Si llega ahí será demasiado tarde

_Matt espera un segundo_ interrumpió Narciza_ Les había prometido. O bueno TÚ me dijiste que le habías dicho al maestro Shifu que hoy los llevarías con el Maestro Yo. Y si vamos con Tyson... Bueno... ¿Cómo le harás para ir con el Maestro Shifu?_ dijo arqueando la ceja_ No se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez_ Bella llevó las orejas atrás y bajó la mirada pensativa

_De hecho sí_ dijo Matt llevando la mirada a Bella_ Pero. No es eso... Lo haremos en otro momento ahora lo esencial es encontrar a Tyson... Lo demás puede esperar_ Matt levó las orejas atrás eh hizo una señal a los demás para que lo siguieran_ Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo_ en eso él se puso en cuatro patas y se hecho a correr

Todos le siguieron el paso salvo Bella que fue un poco más lento sintiendo algo raro en la espalda

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_ susurró antes de seguirle el paso a los demás

En la guarida canina

Jack estaba en su parte de entrenamiento rompiendo algunos muñecos mientras el resto estaba en el salón de reuniones. Se notaba extraño enojo y frustración en los ojos celestes de aquel lobo gris, algo parecía estar molestándolo

_Maldito ¡Lo odio!_ decía en vos baja_ Estúpido Perro sarnoso, maldito hijo de puta_ volvió a dar otro golpe al gigante muñeco de arena hasta romperlo y dejar caer un montón de arena en el piso

_Te ves enojado_ dijo George que estaba tras el. Jack dio la vuelta de golpe señalando las garras hacia el cuello de George_ ESPERA tranquilo Jack, solo soy yo amigo

_Umm... Lo siento George_ dijo bajando las garras

_Te ves alterado... ¿Qué ocurre hermano?_ dijo George sentándose en el piso

_Nada_ contesto Jack con un tono frustrado

_No mientas. Vamos dime_ insistió el zorro blanco

_Te digo lo que me pasa... PERRO es lo que me pasa

_Umm... Tú también_ dijo George bajando un poco la cabeza sintiéndose algo triste

_Lo odio

_Y todos

_A veces me pregunto porque es que seguimos con él. Si bien yo no veo razón suficiente para seguir con esto. Sabes que no quiero hacer esto

_ ¿Lo que nos obliga preguntas?_ dijo George arqueando la ceja_ El honor, la honra, la lealtad. Todas esas cosas estúpidas

_También el haber sido tontos... Se supone que se lo debemos por habernos sacado del libro... Pero... No vale la pena... Preferiría haberme quedado encerrado ahí por otros millones de años a lastimar gente inocente

_Fuimos muy ingenuos al pensar que el dios fuego realmente nos devolvería todo... Yo por ejemplo

_Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que te ocurrió_ dijo Jack arqueando la ceja

_Ese día... En la batalla... Cuando yo regresé y estaba lleno de heridas, te acuerdas

_ ¿Cómo no?

_Después al regresar a casa... No estaban_ a George se le empezaron a escapar una que otra lágrima y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse cubriendo toda su vista

_Tu esposa y tus hijos_ dijo Jack bajando un poco la mirada algo culpable por esas palabras

_No... Después de eso se me apareció el muy maldito

_Estúpido demonio de dios fuego_ dijo Jack sentándose de golpe en el piso y cruzando los brazos bruscamente

_SHHH... No lo digas alto_ dijo George moviendo su patas rápidamente frente a Jack en señal de que se callara

_Lo siento. Pero es que es la verdad. Fuimos unos idiotas al creer todos en él y míranos ahora. Nos prometió libertad. A ti te prometió devolverte a tu esposa eh hijos si hacías lo que le pedías y mira ahora... Pasaron millones años y sigues sin nada... Sabes lo que significa. Hay que aceptarlo por más que sea duro... Sabes que no te los devolverá... Es más nos encerró en un estúpido diario solo para que al final nos liberara su heredero y él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría... Por eso lo hizo, sabía que no tendríamos más elección que seguirlos una vez que lo hiciera George

_Y tú crees que yo no lo sé_ gritó George enfadado_ Sé perfectamente porque lo hizo... Y sé que no los devolverá..._ las lágrimas de los ojos de George comenzaron a escaparse, no lo podía evitar eran muy malos recuerdos y hechos terribles. Cosas que nunca se harían verdad

Una verdad que no debía ser revelada es que ellos ya tenían más de incontables años de edad, eran millones. El dios fuego hace años había encerrado a todos tras la batalla con sus 3 hermanos... Los preservó a los 8 en un diario que pertenecía al mismo dios fuego llamado el cuaderno rojo. Era un cuaderno antiguo y legendario con la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa y que el que lo encontrara podría usarlo a su antojo. La gente que lo encontraba normalmente era aquellos de mal corazón. Rara vez se presentaban frente a él los que eran bondadosos... También había mantenido encerrado a un monstruo, la mascota del dios fuego... Nadie sabía exactamente la forma que tenía solo que lo acompañaba la muerte y la desgracia, así como la tristeza, la infelicidad y la pobreza. Era un monstruo de desgracia y cruel. No todos morían al enfrentar al monstruo, pero ninguno podía hablar sobre él... Era como una maldición

_Si tan solo pudiéramos controlar a Darckinie... Nada de esto estaría pasando_ dijo otra voz detrás de ambos caninos. Ambos dieron la vuelta bruscamente para ver a Zoba apoyado contra una pared mirando el piso y tirando al aire una moneda

_Zoba... Sabes perfectamente que jamás podremos controlas a Darckinie_ dijo Jack frunciendo el entrecejo_ Además ¿Cómo cuanto llevas ahí?

_Estuve aquí todo el tiempo_ dijo con una media sonrisa y arqueando la ceja_ Chicos escúchenme. A Darckinie no se lo puede controlar. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe

_Pero si solo nosotros sabemos que existe_ dijo George con una sonrisa burlona y provocadora

_Es retórica_ vociferó Zoba_ Pero piénsenlo... Darckinie vive del cuaderno rojo... Si el cuaderno se destruye Darckinie muere. Y sin Darckinie, Perro no es nada. Apenas si usa sus habilidades fuego... Es muy poca cosa

_Bueno en eso tienes razón... Pero como es... O sea como es_ decía Jack tratando de hablar pero las palabras no le salían

_Lo que Jack quiere decir es... Que ¿Cómo? Ninguno de nosotros sabe donde está. Solo Perro lo sabe. Y de seguro no esta aquí ni en Darckar_ afirmó George_ Además... Nosotros como, entre comillas "Estudiantes" de él... No podríamos destruir el cuaderno aunque supiéramos donde está. Debe estar perdido en alguna parte de china_ George y Jack se cruzaron de brazos un poco frustrados

_Pero son idiotas o se hacen... Perro no dejaría ese libro en cualquier lado. Debió haberlo dejado en alguna parte de donde esté cuidada y bien protegida por algo a lo que nadie puede pasar

_... Darckinie_ dijeron Jack y George al unisonó

_ ¡EXACTO! Debe estar donde Darckinie. En la habitación en la que Perro lo oculta en Darckar_ aclaró Zoba

_Ya es. Pero ¿Cómo?_ cuestiono Jack

_No lo haremos nosotros mi amigo... Sino ellos

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade

_No puede ser verdad... ¿De verdad te dijeron todo eso Tigresa?_ pregunto Shifu arqueando la ceja

_Si no me cree se lo demuestro_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la habitación con el Maestro Shifu hacia la sala de entrenamiento_ Sé que quiere seguir buscando ese libro pero es prioridad que sepa esto

Tigresa caminó hacia uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento que era de madera y lo visualizó bien por unos segundos. Luego vio el collar que tenía en mano y se lo puso, pero por una razón no lo podía dejar caer libre en su cuello recordando lo que Tyson le había dicho

Recordaba muy bien que Tyson le dijo que no se lo pusiera pero no podía no hacer nada. Estaba bastante insegura. Ella aún no había aprendido nada, no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de como controlarlo, temía que le saliera mal

Se quedó un rato pensando si era lo correcto y al final se lo quitó

_Mejor aún no... No creo que sea correcto_ dijo Tigresa sacándose de vuelta el collar_ Papá podría hacerlo pero... No tengo nada de práctica y algo podría salir mal. Mejor no todavía

_Lo entiendo. Está bien si es la seguridad. Es difícil de creer pero no imposible. Todas estas cosas que están pasando no podrían significar nada bueno para más tarde... Se supone que hoy debería venir Matt_ dijo Shifu llevando la mirada a Tigresa

_Se supone en realidad pero después de lo que le había pasado a Tyson dudo mucho que llegue a venir_ terminado esas palabras, Shifu se quedó un poco tenso, ya no podía esperar más ya había demasiadas sorpresas y preguntas sin responder. No quería seguir esperando ¿Pero a qué se refería con lo que le pasó a Tyson?

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo Shifu con un tono de voz relajado intentando ocultar la preocupación que sentía

_Es que Tyson ah estado actuando extraño desde ayer... Matt dice que le pasa algo malo. Si pasa a peores podría llegar hasta ser como otra persona

De lo que ni Tigresa ni Shifu se habían dado cuenta es que Po estaba tras en la entrada del salón de entrenamiento estaba escuchando. No podía creer nada de lo que escuchaba era increíble. Debía estar volviéndose loco. En un momento había escuchado que Ella con ese collar que le había regalado Tyson podía controlar el fuego. No podía ser cierto, era imposible. Había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho el Maestro aquella noche pero no pensó que fuera cierto... De verdad lo dejó perplejo pero la conversación no terminó ahí

_Y no solo eso papá_ dijo Tigresa_ Tyson me dijo que... Que Po también tenía algo que ver con todo esto. No me dijo que... Solo que hablaría con él en cuanto pudiese...

_ ¿Pero cómo?... Si no puede salir de casa según lo que me dijiste que pasó

_Eso es lo que me preocupa... Que algo malo le valla a pasar_ dijo llevando atrás las orejas

Po estaba sobre exaltado nervioso y preocupado a la vez. Tenía un poco de miedo, se le erizó el pelo y comenzó a sudar de nervios y preocupación

¿Será que era verdad todo lo que decían de él? No sabía pero de alguna manera lo tenía que averiguar de alguna manera. No podía salir del palacio como si nada. Debía hallar una manera de salir y de averiguar todo eso. Podía también esperar pero con las cosas como estaban o como el Maestro decía que estaban escaparse tal vez no sería la mejor idea pero eso sí. Algo se le iba a ocurrir

_Bueno Tigresa... Hay algo más que me quieras decir_ dijo Shifu viendo a Tigresa salir

_No... Nada más_ dijo Tigresa saliendo del salón dirigiéndose a la cocina

Po se quedó ahí un rato pensando... Que tal vez hacer esas cosas sería un verdadero desastre

Continuara...

**Espero les haya gustado bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo20: El primer paso (1ª parte)**

**M: (Irónico título ¿No?)**

**CranexViperAndPoxTigress: Me alegra que te esté gustando... Porque todavía no va a terminar y querías la declaración de Víbora y Grulla... bueno...**

**DannyNK: Bueno si... También se puede**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: No hay problema. Voy a tratar de mantenerte al tanto así esto no te vuelve pasar hehehe**

**Mayluz: HAHAHA felicidades por la vez pasada Mayluz. Te cantaría pero mejor más tarde te envío una tarjeta XD Que bien que te haya gustado el capi. Y va más o menos a la mitad hehe... he ;) Por cierto Mayluz. Es Meowlody la que NO tiene novio, yo sí tengo. Pero si me quedo soltera te aviso (Guiñe de ojo) aunque no lo creo te aviso por las dudas... ¿Ok? :)**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Sipi. O por lo menos Matt no pensará en irse hasta encontrarle a su mejor amigo pero tranqui. Si le van a encontrar ¡VERDAD MEOWLODY! **

**M: Oki doki loki**

**P: HAHAHA como Pinkie Pie**

**M: Sipi dipi. Voy a hacer un fic de My Little pony por cierto**

**P: Yo también pero máááás adelante también uno de los vengadores, otro de hora de aventura, uno de la era del hielo, de Monster High uno de Tinker Bell, Pokemón, Digimon. Voy a hacer más de uno de Kung fu Panda. Puede ser también que de Zelda, uno de Kingdom Hearts... Me pasé de castaño oscuro (Excedí)**

**FanKFPLOL: ¡SOS ESPAÑOL! M-Miedo... No lo sabía... yo, es que... amm...**

**M: Tubo una mala experiencia con un chico español cuando tenía solo 5 años. Le estiró del cabello y después le empujo pateándole en la espalda. Se calló contra una piedra se rompió el mentón y la nariz mientras le comenzó a sangrar el brazo por una grave raspadura. Conste que mientras ella estaba ahí tirada en el piso el tipo se rio de ella como si nada hubiera pasado**

**P: Es difícil olvidar la primera vez que alguien te rompió la cara ¿No? Mi nariz estaba sangrando y mi mentón roto. Yo lloraba mientras el tipo se reía de mí... Es por eso que no me agradaban mucho los españoles pero vos me caes muy, MUUUY bien... ¿Qué edad tenés? ¿Tenes novia? No bola yo ya tengo novio**

**Guest: Umm... Espero te recuperes pronto... otro día me decís lo que te paso. Bye, besitos y que te mejores**

**M: Puedo decir algo antes de que empieces**

**P: No **

Matt y los demás habían corrido hasta los principios del bosque negro. Al llegar ahí visualizaron los arboles. Ya hace años que fue la última vez que llegaron ahí. Estaba igual pero no recordaban que fuera tan aterrador

Los arboles eran negros en la corteza y extrañas hojas de color purpura y magenta. Y también arboles medio muertos. Había una especie de neblina negra que cubría esos alrededores. No se podía ver a cm de ahí... solo unas cuantas nubes grises y negras y que iban saliendo de ahí eh iban formando truenos y relámpagos

_ "Algo malo está pasando"_ pensaba Bella algo ruborizada. Dirigió la vista a Zendaya y vio que estaba agachada viendo detenidamente el piso_ ¿Qué haces?_ le preguntó

_Veo... si no hay huellas... No hay nada aquí Matt. Tyson no ah pasado por estos lares aún... No hay nada...

_Es decir que descansó en algún lado... Tenemos tiempo. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada de verdad Zidi?_ preguntó Matt por seguridad

_Bien... No hay olor... ni huellas... Ni alguna evidencia de que haya estado por aquí Matt... de verdad el no ah pasado por aquí todavía_ Matt bajó la mirada arqueando la ceja _"Espero que no se meta en problemas" _

_Está bien_ dijo Matt_ Podemos descansar por aquí...

_Luego hay que revisar el perímetro a asegurarnos de que no esté cerca_ agregó James arqueando la ceja_ ¿Si o si?_ le pregunto a los demás. Todos asintieron salvo Bella que estaba recostada contra un árbol mirando fijamente el piso con una mirada preocupada

_ ¿Bella estás bien? Estás muy callada_ dijo Vitani, pero al ver que Bella no reacciono volvió a preguntar_ ¿Bella?_ la llamó otra vez_ ¡BELLA!_ le gritó y finalmente reacciono

_ ¿¡AH!? Ah lo lamento_ dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Matt la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de su mirada extraña y nerviosa hasta llegó a notar que sus pupilas estaban más pequeñas y un pequeño tinte azul cerca de ellos lo cual le preocupó. Eso no era normal, era algo crítico, pero pensó en ignorarlo... No podía ser nada bueno pero no era momento para fijarse en eso. Había algo más importante

En el Palacio de Jade

Tigresa se encontraba en el salón entrenando sin haberse percatado que Po hace rato había escuchado toda su conversación con el Maestro Shifu. Seguía preguntándose que le había pasado a Tyson, si estaba bien. No estaba muy segura de su condición ni de la de los demás. Estaba muy preocupada por él... pero debía ser fuerte y pensar en lo positivo... Pensar en que estaría bien. Por otro lado comenzó a pensar en decirle a Po lo que ella podía hacer sin saber... Que él ya lo sabía todo

Por otro lado, Po estaba en su habitación algo inquieto pues lo que acababa de escuchar no era algo fácil de digerir. Era demasiado nuevo se preguntaba todavía porque fue que Tigresa no se lo mencionó antes... Y ya se le vino algo a la mente... Tyson de seguro le había dicho que no se lo dijera. No podía esperar menos de él

Después de lo que vio ayer no podía esperar menos. Había mandado a Tigresa contra la pared ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ya no sabía que pensar de él. No sabía si era bueno o si era malo o si tenía algún problema no lo sabía pero ya quería descubrir la verdad

Po no era serio en nada de lo que hacía pero esta vez se decidió... No podía jugar de esa manera con alguien como Tyson. _"Ese Tigre está definitivamente loco" _pensaba Po _"Necesito hablar con él" _pensó sentándose en su cama pasándose las manos por los costados de la cabeza

Mientras en la cocina

_Oigan chicos. No les parece que Tigresa ah estado actuando algo... Diferente últimamente_ dijo Mono arqueando la ceja

_Define... Diferente_ dijo Mantis en tono burlón, haciendo que Víbora lo mirara de forma molesta frunciendo el entrecejo

_B-Bueno No sé... Diferente... diferente como... En su forma de actuar. Parece más tensa por alguna razón_ explico Mono

_Si... a más después de lo que dijo el Maestro Shifu aquella noche... Ya saben lo de los 4 elementos_ dijo Grulla mirando seriamente a sus compañeros

_Grulla... No estarás insinuando que..._ dijo Mono arqueando la ceja

_Nada Mono... Solo que... piénsalo... Tal vez si sea real todo esto después de todo_ dijo Grulla en tono serio_ Si lo piensan bien... Todo cambio mucho desde que vino Tyson por primera vez..._ Víbora, Mono y Mantis se pusieron a pensar en las palabras de Grulla. Tenía tanta razón. Tigresa había cambiado más de lo que ya estaba cambiada... Desde que Tyson llegó se empezaron a hablar de cosas extravagantes y ella parecía estar más apartada de todos... Aunque siempre era así ahora era más de lo normal y no solo eso... Pasaba más tiempo con Po... Mucho más tiempo con él

_Tienes razón_ afirmó Mono. Tigresa ah estado menos seria y andaba sonriendo un poco más solo que en una forma más tensa... Era algo así como una sonrisa nerviosa la que solía traer... Como si estuviese ocultándoles algo_ Actúa un poco rara... Creen que... ¿Nos está ocultando algo?_ dijo Mono arqueando la ceja

_Tal vez_ dijo Mantis

_ ¿Creen que tenga que ver con la leyenda de los 4 elementos?_ dijo Víbora con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro

_Pensando otra cosa chicos... Recuerdan cuando el Maestro nos contó la historia ¿No?_ dijo Grulla. Los 3 furiosos asintieron extrañados por el repentino cambio de habla_ En una parte menciona que... Hay unas armas legendarias ¿Lo olvidan?

_Si ¿Pero y eso?_ dijo Mono bajando la cabeza con una media sonrisa y una expresión algo graciosa

_Pues... Habla sobre unos guantes de oro con un rubí sobre la palma y... sobre una espada... Y que esas cosas tenían una marca metalizada..._ dijo Grulla con un tono algo enfático y obvio moviendo el ala en señal de que Mono continuase

_Siiii... Yyyyy... Sigo sin entender_ dijo Mono que no entendió la señal ni la énfasis

Grulla su ala a la frente golpeándose a sí mismo por la falta de inteligencia y clarividencia de su amigo

_No lo entiendes Mono..._ dijo Grulla en tono serio_ Recuerdas la primera vez cuando Tyson vino a cenar y cuando lo vimos pelear también cuando vino Zendaya

_... ¿Qué tiene?_ esta vez fue Mantis quien habló

Víbora ya había entendido hace un buen rato el punto al que Grulla quería llegar. A ella también le había sorprendido la cantidad de ignorancia presente en esos dos. Siempre supo que eran tontos pero no que eran tan tontos. Pensando en eso su cara de sorpresa y su asombro por la falta de interés y su incredulidad en el tema se desvaneció

_Hay por Dios_ suspiro Víbora_ Chicos es que son ustedes tontos o solo se hacen_ les dijo Molesta. Mono y Mantis no contestaron solo se miraron mientras Mono frotaba su nuca_ Los guantes que Tyson tenía puestos aquella vez que vino son los mismos que los de la historia y esa espada que Zendaya sacó de la bolsa la vez que vino también es esa misma espada del aire que fue hurtada a los caninos... Son unas de las reliquias de los 4 elementos... Y de seguro las que estaban en la bolsa también las eran

_Y no solo eso... Recuerdan que Tyson había dicho que El Tigre era su ancestro... De seguro es el mismo Tigre que apareció en la historia... Y como Tyson es primo de Tigresa..._ concluyo Grulla

En ese momento Mantis y Mono si pudieron entender. Al principio no pudieron negar que los confundió un poco pero fue demasiado obvio de repente... Tigresa era la prima de Tyson... Y si el Tigre que es el ancestro de Tyson es el mismo que apareció en la historia de los 4 elementos era él el que controlaba el fuego... Tyson mismo había dicho que la verdadera alma del Tigre habitaba en Tigresa no en él...

...Tal vez era esa la razón por la que el espíritu del dios fuego lo estaba corrompiendo a él y no a ella. El Tigre también controlaba fuego pero nunca se dejó llevar por la maldad de quien creo ese elemento... Si el alma de Tigresa era la misma que la del Tigre... Quería decir que ella tenía un alma bondadosa y pura... No se podía corromper de ningún modo

Todo apuntaba a que la leyenda... era verdad... Todo apuntaba a que era cierto y que... Para colmo Tigresa controlaba uno de los elementos... Según lo oído en el libro el difícil de controlar... Las cosas así podrían ser peligrosas... Más aún si se trataba de Tigresa

Los 4 furioso estaban ahí recapacitando lo recientemente hablado. No era algo fácil de tomar, de hecho todo lo contrario... ¿Qué tal si ellos también podían hacer algo con esos elementos?

Se sabía que nunca antes en ningún momento había demostrado la habilidad pero que tal si estaba oculta... Era eso... si era eso como podían mostrar que lo tenían... Tal vez Tigresa se los podía explicar mucho mejor que el Maestro Shifu... Después de todo... Ella ya lo sabe

Grulla aún estaba pensando en aquella vez que vino Zendaya... Y cuando tomó la espada

No sabía porque pero el recuerdo solo vino a su mente pareciendo más que solo una simple casualidad... Recordaba y no podía olvidar que...

Recordaba que... Al ver que Zendaya tocó la espada y mostró esa sonrisa... Las marcas metalizadas que parecían un dibujo de ventisca la cuales rodeaban el filo de esta... Había brillado en un intenso blanco de nieve... De la misma forma los ojos de Zendaya... Lo cual era bastante raro ya que... Ella tenía ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecían negros... Pero aún más raro que eso... Es que en el momento que agarró la espada ella había notado perfectamente que la espada había brillado...

Recordaba perfectamente. Todos los demás estaban concentrados hablando con Tyson pero... Aun así... cualquiera hubiese notado dicha luz cegadora que provenía de una espada tan peculiar y de particularmente los ojos de una animal

Él noto perfectamente la luz y también visualizo la cara de Zendaya al ver esa luz. Ella se dio cuenta del brillo en la espada y en sus ojos pero no le dio importancia porque pensó que ninguno la había visto pero él sí

Será que solamente Grulla lo pudo ver... ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo de esa extraña reacción?... Si Tigresa sabía Y podía contestarle. Le debía preguntar

Mono y Mantis se miraron por unos segundos con una expresión temerosa y temblando un poco

El hecho de saber que estaban metidos en todo eso les daba algo de miedo ya que sabían perfectamente de que era peligroso. El sexto sentido de tener ese extraño presentimiento malo y que una mala vibra recorría su espina dorsal (Para quien la tenía) un cosquilleo extraño en la espalda que era como una voz en sus cabezas que les decía "Teme por tu vida" Estaban metidos en el tema y eso era lo que los hacía tener miedo... Y mucho

No era la primera vez que se arriesgaban en cosas como esas pero... Ese no era el asunto... Sino que... Para eso debían hablar con Tigresa. Algo que no podía dudar esos dos es que a pesar de que gustaban de molestar a todos, incluso a Tigresa... Siempre terminaban con algún rasguño y terminaban por arrepentirse ya que... Era Tigresa de quien estaban hablando si bien lo estaban recordando

Mono y Mantis solo salieron despidiéndose con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y alterada dejando solos a Grulla y a Víbora

_ ¿De verdad crees que sea cierto todo esto Grulla?_ dijo Víbora volteando la cabeza mirando a su "amigo"

_No estoy muy seguro Víbora pero... Deberíamos averiguar estoy más que segura de que ella a de saber algo de todo esto. Viste la reacción de Tigresa cuando el Maestro contó la historia ella estaba temblando. Estaba demasiado tensa_ afirmó Grulla con tono serio

_ Crees que ella está involucrada en todo esto_ dijo Víbora arqueando la ceja mirando seriamente a Grulla

_Solo involucrada sería una palabra un tanto débil no te parece_ dijo con una sonrisa lo que provocó que Víbora riera_ Tiene una tan bonita risa_ dijo Grulla casi en un susurro pero la risa de Víbora era tan música para sus oídos que se quedó perdido en esa risa y no se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta

_ ¿Umm? ¿Qué dijiste sobre mi risa?_ dijo Víbora extrañada ya que había oído más o menos lo que había dicho Grulla

_ ¿Qué? ¿Que, que, que, que dije?_ dijo Grulla nervioso ya que se notaba que lo había escuchado

_Dijiste algo sobre mi risa... Sabes qué, no importa_ dijo Víbora

Ambos caminaron (Los que caminan) por el pasillo un rato cuando Mantis repentinamente salió de su habitación gritando para asustar a Víbora

_AHHHHHH_ gritó Víbora enroscándose en el cuerpo de Grulla

_No hagas eso_ le dijo Grulla a Mantis un poco enojado

_Haha. Para mí si fue divertido_ dijo Mantis dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento

_Tranquila solo fue Mantis_ dijo Grulla a Víbora. De un momento a otro Víbora comenzó a desenroscarse del cuerpo de Grulla y se quedaron cara a cara mirándose estáticos por un momento. Víbora comenzó a acercársele más y más hasta besarse

El Beso fue largo duró más o menos 3 minutos. Si hubiera sido por ellos se hubieran quedado ahí hasta el fin del mundo pero unos pasos en el pasillo los interrumpieron

Grulla y Víbora se separaron rápidamente y entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones a que nadie los viera

Escucharon los pasos y se dieron cuenta de que era Po. Nadie más se dirigiría a la cocina en ese momento

Al dejar de escuchar los pasos ambos asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta a asegurarse de que Po ya se había ido y no había nadie

Salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento mientras hablaban

_Oye... Sobre lo de hace unos momentos... pues yo amm..._ dijo Grulla mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían_ Víbora tu... o sea... es decir... Yo..._ tartamudeaba Grulla

Víbora se acercó más a Grulla y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_Tú también me gustas_ dijo Víbora con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisita tímida. En eso Grulla la volvió a besar con mucha ternura

Con los felinos

_Muy bien a quién le toca ahora_ dijo James de mala gana que estaba sentado recostándose por una roca_ Matt ya nos hemos turnado por horas y no han habido ni pistas de Ty

_Matt honestamente creo que es una perdida de tiempo seguir aquí. No estoy muy segura que el punto de Ty fuese en verdad venir a este lugar_ dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

_Llevamos horas de patrulla sin parar por todos estos lugares y no estamos ni cerca de Tyson_ replicó Vi

_Hasta parecería que estamos más lejos_ dijo Spar en tono burlón y bromista

_Escuchen chicos. Sé que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí sin gran resultado pero debemos ser pacientes... Tyson no iría a ningún lado sin pensar bien a donde ir primero y a demás ¿A dónde iría si no fuera aquí?_ dijo Matt cruzando los brazos. Ninguno de los demás articuló palabra alguna. Lo peor que podía pasar siempre era que Matt tuviera razón_ ¿Quién patrulla ahora?_ fue lo único que dijo Matt recostándose por uno de los arboles mirando a todos seriamente

Todos se quedaron callados pues las patrullas iban constantes y ya ninguno quería salir

_Bien yo iré_ dijo Zendaya levantando ambas patas como si fuera a rendirse por algo

_Yo voy contigo_ dijo Spar tomando su hacha yendo tras Zendaya

_Zidi lleva tu espada_ dijo Matt mirándola algo preocupado_ Está empezando a obscurecer y esta no es la zona más segura para estar sin protección

Zendaya tomo su espada y la arrastró apretando la mandíbula y encorvándose por la molestia de tener que ir de nuevo. La diferencia era que Spar estaba con ella y eso la ponía feliz o un poco feliz

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade

Todos los furiosos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento. Habían estado horas ahí. Tigresa, como siempre, había terminado antes que nadie

Aprovecho esa ocasión y fue al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial a meditar un poco sobre todas las cosas en las que estaba metida sin dejar de preguntarse... "_¿Tyson estará bien?" _Le preocupaba mucho. Tyson era todo lo que tenía de familia y después de lo que había pasado la última noche le preocupaba mucho que lo que Matt dijera fuese verdad... "_Qué si Tyson de verdad se vuelve malo" _pensaba preocupada _"Podría ser peligroso... Él es muy fuerte" _pensaba ella preocupada. No sabía si estaba bien pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento

Estaba ahí, tranquila meditando y fue así por unos 4º minutos cuando escucho un ruido a su frente. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos por el horizonte del valle se veían unas nubes grises y negras con truenos y relámpagos acercándose con mucha lentitud

Apenas si se veían. Estaban muy lejos y eran muy pequeñas. Eso era lo que le daba la mala espina

Tigresa ya había visto cientos de veces nubes de tormenta pero esas no eran nubes de tormentas comunes y corrientes eran mucho más negras y se movían con lentitud. No... Esas definitivamente no eran nubes de tormenta solamente... había algo más en todo eso_. _Estaba totalmente segura de ello

_"Que serán estas nubes"_ se preguntaba Tigresa arqueando la ceja

_ ¡Tigresa!_ escuchó tras ella. Alguien la llamaba_ ¡Tigresa!_ dijo Po que venía corriendo

_Po_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa y levantándose del suelo_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_No es nada malo... Pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza un poco tímido. No estaba muy segura si debía mencionar eso todavía pero ni modo. Esas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza no podían quedarse sin contestar. Lo iba a volver loco

_Claro ¿Qué pasa?

_Amm... Podría ser en privado_ susurró Po sumisamente

_Claro_ dijo Tigresa pasando su mano por su mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos para finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla_ Ven, vamos a tú habitación_ decía a la vez que corría su dedo por la mejilla del panda

Po por un minuto se quedó estático. Se toco la mejilla y se perdió por unos segundo en sus pensamientos. Pensando en ella. Pensaba en lo linda que era Tigresa, en lo cariñosa que estaba siendo con él y lo mucho que le importaba

_Po... ¡PO!_ lo llamó Tigresa viendo que había puesto esa cara de bobo, lo cual le pareció gracioso y tierno a la vez

_ ¿¡AH!? Ah sí... Lo siento_ dijo Po recobrando la compostura

_ ¿En qué pensabas?_ le preguntó Tigresa en un tono un tanto pícaro

_ ¿Yo? Pues... en... en nada_ mintió

_Po no sabes mentir. Lo sabes_ dijo Tigresa arqueando la ceja con una media sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar a paso lento hacia la zona de las habitaciones en las barrancas

_Bueno... Sabes que no pensaría en otra cosa que no fuese en ti..._ dijo Po en una voz un poco sumisa y sonrojándose bastante

Tigresa quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso. Le daba un poco de vergüenza no lo podía negar pero se sentía muy feliz a la vez... De saber que Po realmente pensaba en ella

_Gracias Po... eres muy tierno_ dijo Tigresa dándole un beso rápido

Ambos caminaron hasta la zona de las barrancas. Al llegar a la habitación de Po, él cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama

Tigresa notó una mirada de seriedad en los ojos del panda. En Po era demasiado raro verlo serio, siempre estaba alegre de una u otra manera por ende le resultó muy extraño

_Tigresa hay algo que te quiero preguntar_ dijo Po en tono serio

_Claro_ dijo Tigresa sentándose alado de Po mirándolo algo preocupada_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_Bueno... Primero lo primero_ dijo Po para luego soltar una leve risita_ Tú y yo... ya somos... bueno... este... ya sabes..._ dijo Po un poco tímido jugando con sus dedos ya que le avergonzaba algo decir la palabra

Tigresa sabía perfectamente la palabra que iba a decir... A decir verdad a ella también le avergonzaba decir la palabra pero uno de los 2 la debía decir y además... era la verdad...

_ ¿Novios?_ dijo Tigresa en voz baja. Po solo asintió débilmente con los ojos cerrados y toda la cara roja de la pena_ Claro Po_ Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po haciendo que este sonriera_ Eso ni lo dudes_ Po le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Po no dudo ni un segundo en aferrarse a ese beso. Duró un largo rato hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire ambos mirándose con una sonrisa y jadeando

Po acaricio la mejilla de Tigresa haciendo que riera un poco

_Tienes una hermosa sonrisa y una bellísima risa también_ dijo Po dándole otro beso en los labios. Tigresa se sonrojó por esas palabras. Nadie antes en toda su vida le había dicho algo así. Po sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida

Nadie más... Solo Po la podía hacer sentir de esa forma, el hacerla sentir tan especial y más... hembra... Solo Po la hacía sentir así

_Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Po... nadie me había dicho algo así antes

_Los que no te lo dijeron tienen problemas de vista_ dijo Po con una sonrisa provocando que Tigresa volviera a reír

Se rieron ambos un rato, cuando paró la risa y se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo, Tigresa recordó... Po al empezar a hablar había dicho "Primero lo primero" significaba que había algo más de lo que quería hablar... le preocupaba mucho que fuera lo que pensaba

_ ¿Po?_ dijo Tigresa seriamente. Po solo la miró como respuesta_ Me ibas a hablar también de otra cosa... ¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar?_ Tigresa llevó las atrás las orejas algo insegura de sus palabras. Temía un poco por lo que Po fuese a preguntar

_Bueno Tigresa... es que..._ Po estaba un poco nervioso. No estaba seguro de si lo que había hecho era correcto. Temía que Tigresa pudiera reaccionar mal y molestarse por ser un metido_ Veras Tigresa... Yo... esta mañana cuando fuiste a buscar al Maestro..._ peri Po no tuvo la oportunidad de continuar

_ ¿Cómo sabes que fui a buscarlo?

_Es que... Te seguí... Me preocupaste ya que te veías algo agobiada cuando no estaba el maestro Shifu ahí...

_Po_ dijo Tigresa algo molesta con un tono de decepción en su voz

_Lo sé y lo siento mucho. Sé que no debí hacer eso pero estaba preocupado ya que Shifu es tu padre y te importa mucho... Shifu también me importa mucho, es más que solo un Maestro para mí Tigresa y lo sabes... Lo hice por 2 motivos Tigresa... Uno: era que tú me preocupaste y Dos: Shifu también me importaba. No es normal que se ausentara así como así Tigresa... Es por eso que te seguí, supuse que irías a buscar a Shifu_ Tigresa solo bajó la mirada algo apenada. Po se preocupaba de verdad tanto por ella como por el Maestro Shifu... No lo podía culpar por preocuparse por sus amigos. Tenía el derecho... o por lo menos... en parte

_Bien Po... Supongo que si es por eso sí tienes la razón. No le daré interés esta vez Po... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer_ dijo bajando la cabeza con la mirada seria

_De acuerdo... Aun así lo lamento

_Eso no importa ya_ dijo Tigresa seriamente_ No estás yéndote al punto Po. Esto no es a lo que quieres llegar ¿O si?_ Po levantó la cabeza mirando bastante sorprendido a Tigresa ¿Será que ella ya sabía el punto al que él quería llegar?

_... Tienes razón... Este no es mi punto Tigresa... Escúchame, pero no quiero que te enfades por favor_ dijo Po levantando ambas manos frente a su cara

_Haré lo posible_ dijo con una pequeña media sonrisa

_Bien... te seguí hasta que fuiste a almorzar y... escuché toda la conversación entre el Maestro Shifu y tú_ Tigresa se exaltó al oír eso _"Entonces... También escucho lo de que yo soy... Hay no" _pensó Tigresa preocupada pero disimuló muy bien, parecía bastante tranquila y a decir verdad era mejor simular tranquilidad de lo contrario... ella ya sabía. Si abría su bocota y no era eso lo que Po quería decir realmente estaría en graves problemas... Solo podía esperar a que po hablara y esperar algo bueno_ Escuché algo sobre que... Algo sobre... los 4 elementos... y sobre que tú... podías controlar de eso. Tigresa... sé que tú me lo puedes explicar... ¿Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto?

_"Y le dio al blanco" _pensó Tigresa bajando la mirada. Estaba disimulando bien su despreocupación... ESTABA... Era difícil estar tranquila cuando Po ya había descubierto eso. Tigresa suspiró antes de hablar

_ ¿Quieres saber la verdad Po?_ dijo Tigresa mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza

_Claro_ dijo Po un poco tímido. Al ver la expresión triste de Tigresa se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho... tal vez pensó que no fue lo correcto_ Claro que si... no quieres o...

_No Po_ lo interrumpió Tigresa_ Tienes derecho a saberlo... Todos ustedes... Aquí solo el Maestro lo sabe... Y... no lo puedo ocultar para siempre de todos modos Po...

_ ¿Tigresa?

_... Así está la cosa Po...

Mientras con los felinos

Zendaya y Spar habían dado el recorrido hace unas horas. Todavía no había ni una sola señal de Tyson por ninguna parte

_Esto es una perdida de tiempo_ dijo Spar un poco molesto

_ ¿En qué sentido lo dices?_ pregunto Zendaya arqueando la ceja

_Llevamos desde la mañana por estos lares y no hay rastro alguno de Ty... Matt tiene razón al decir que no tendría otro destino pero... Si no está aquí puede ya estar en otra parte

_Spar vamos, nunca desconfiamos de Matt. Y es Tyson de quien se trata, tenga o no un problema... Tyson no tendría otro destino... pensó muy bien todo esto... caminamos muy rápido y tomamos varios atajos... Tyson debió descansar en algún lado lejos de aquí_ dijo Zendaya mirando el horizonte_ Es bellísimo ¿No?

_Si... eres bellísima_ Spar no se había dado cuenta de que fue a ella a quien le dijo el cumplido. Zendaya escuchó perfectamente lo que Spar había dicho pero no dijo nada, se sonrojó y soltó una risita

Zendaya creyó ver algo luminoso en la parte alta de un árbol de por ahí cerca. Era algo sospechoso

_ ¿Zendaya?

_Hay algo extraño ahí arriba_ dijo Zendaya subiendo el pequeño bulto de tierra que estaba antes que el árbol. De lo que no se dio cuenta era que esa arena estaba mojada y era resbalosa. Zendaya se resbaló y calló

_Te tengo_ dijo Spar atrapándola ambos cayeron al piso y sus bocas se juntaron por error pero se quedaron ahí unos momentos sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

Zendaya fue la primera en dejar el beso accidental

_Lo... Lo lamento_ dijo con las mejillas rojas muy avergonzada de no haberlo soltado desde el principio. Intento levantarse pero a último minuto se dio cuenta de que Spar rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos lo que le impidió pararse cosa que la tomó por sorpresa

Miró atrás viendo como Spar sostenía su cintura y luego llevó a él la mirada algo sorprendida

_ ¿Spar?_ dijo Zendaya al ver que Spar la miraba con una sonrisa algo atrevida

_Ahora me lamento de no habértelo dicho antes_ dijo bajando la mirada algo apenado para luego volver a besarla de sorpresa

Zendaya no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Spar la estaba besando y ella tampoco se quedó atrás, no dudo en aferrarse al beso. Duro como 30 segundos hasta que Spar se separó

_Me lamento de no haberte ducho... antes... lo mucho que te amo_ dijo a la vez que la volvía a besar

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato hasta que escucharon unos minuciosos pasos por arriba del monte ya que ese lugar era tan silencioso que un simple paso era como si el mundo fuera a caerse

Zendaya se separó un poco de Spar ya que ella seguía tirada en el piso sobre él, pero sin levantarse llevó arriba la vista

Vio una figura negra pero bajó la cabeza para que no los vieran

_ ¡Agáchate!_ le susurró Zendaya a Spar en el oído sin quitar la vista de arriba. Zendaya de verdad tenía una vista muy pobre pero tenía unos oídos y una nariz increíblemente sensible. Detectaba bien si es que seguía ahí

Escuchó cuando el hombre o mujer que estaba ahí se iba retirando como si nada

_No estamos solos_ dijo Spar en tono serio moviendo a Zendaya a un lado y levantándose_ Alguien más ya sabe sobre esto... Debemos avisar a los demás_ Zendaya arqueó la ceja y se levantó del piso

_Ve tú... Yo seguiré patrullando la zona y... veré quien es aquel que nos sigue_ dijo Zendaya bajando la cabeza insegura. Spar dudo por un momento. Después de lo que acababa de pasar no quería arriesgarse y dejar sola a Zendaya. Pero confiaba en ella y en su fuerza... así que

_Está bien... Pero ten cuidado... Y cuídate mucho_ dijo Spar dándole un beso rápido, tomo su hacha y salió corriendo en cuatro patas con el haca entre sus fauces hacia donde estaban los demás

_Estaré bien_ susurró Zendaya mientras comenzaba a caminar por aquella zona con la espada en mano

Mientras con Spar

Había ido corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaban los demás llegó dejó el hacha en el piso y tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar

_ ¿Spar?... ¿Qué te ocurre?_ le pregunto Narciza poniendo su pata en la espalda de Spar

_Chicos... Hay algo malo aquí_ dijo Spar

_ ¿Dónde está Zendaya?_ preguntó Bella mirando por todas direcciones detrás de Spar sin ver nada

_Siguió loa patrulla... Matt hay alguien más en este lugar_ dijo Spar poniéndose derecho

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ pregunto perplejo

_Que aquí hay otras personas. Deben ser los perros, debe de alguna manera, saber que estamos aquí y deben estar buscando a Tyson también_ Matt se preocupo al escuchar esas palabras. Si de verdad eran los perros debían cuidarse mucho

_Si son los caninos con mayor razón Spar. Debemos separarnos y buscar a Tyson. No podemos dejar que esos sarnosos encuentren a Tyson antes que nosotros

_Matt_ lo llamó Vitani

_Sí

_... ¿Qué si los perros... encuentran a Tyson?..._ dijo bajando sus enormes orejas

_Escucha Vitani. Yo no estoy totalmente segura de lo que le esté pasando a Tyson. Lo que les había dicho solo fue una intuición... Si de verdad está volviéndose como el padre de Perro... No podemos dejar bajo ninguna circunstancia que los caninos lo encuentren... ¿Está bien?... vamos_ dijo Matt pero antes de que dijera otra cosa se escucho el grito de una chica a lo lejos

_AHHHHHHHHH_ todos abrieron los ojos como platos y llevaron la mirada y levantaron las orejas hacia donde escucharon el ruido. Spar estaba un poco asustado ya que sabía perfectamente quien era la chica que gritó

_Todos escucharon eso_ dijo James sin dejar de mirar hacia donde había escuchado el grito. Los demás solo asintieron débilmente lo cual James pudo percibir dándoles un leve escalofrío en la espalda

A Spar se le erizaron los pelos de todo el cuerpo por el miedo y la preocupación de saber quien era

_Ese grito... Es... era_ dijo Bella sin completar la oración ya que por alguna razón, algo no la dejaba sacar esas palabras de su garganta. Miedo... quizá

_Zendaya_ dijo Spar que no dudo dos veces en salir corriendo para buscarla

_ ¡SPAR ESPERA!_ gritó Matt que salió corriendo tras él y los demás solo lo siguieron ya que lo más común siempre es seguir al líder

Spar corrió por u8n largo rato llegando a todas las zonas en la que había caminado y recorrido con Zendaya pero no la encontraba y estaba comenzando a preocuparle y formándose unas teorías en su cabeza _"¿Qué tal si se la llevaron? ¿Y si le hicieron daño y la tiraron en algún lugar? ¿Y si está mal herida?... ¿Y?... si... está... BASTA SPAR deja de pensar en eso" _se decía a sí mismo esperando que nada de lo que pensaba realmente fuese a pasar

Llegaron a un lugar en el que Spar pudo detectar bien el olor de Zendaya y lo persiguió hasta encontrarla

Todos los demás siguieron a Spar, ya que a pesar de que no habían visto lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos minutos el amor entre esos 2 era demasiado obvio. Nadie seguiría el rastro de Zendaya mejor que él

Spar corrió hasta que el olor se hizo bien fuerte y la e4ncontró

Zendaya estaba tirada recostado por un árbol medio chueco con algunas hojas sobre su pierna derecha

_ ¡Zendaya!_ gritó Spar corriendo hacia ella. Zendaya abrió los ojos muy lentamente mirando a Spar. En ese momento veía más borroso de lo normal pero lo supo por su voz y sentido del olfato_ ¿Qué te pasó?

_ ¿Spar?_ dijo ella débilmente con una voz prácticamente rota

_Zendaya_ dijo Bella corriendo hasta donde estaba Spar y ella tirada_ ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?_ Bella había notado las hojas sobre su pierna y se preocupo quitando las hojas con mucho cuidado

_ ¡NO!_ dijo Zendaya intentando evitar que sacara las hojas de encima de su pierna. Pero Spar estaba demasiado preocupado como para jugar ese juego ahora

Spar chasqueó los dedos y las hojas se dispersaron por una fuerte ventisca

_Noooo_ dijo Zendaya intentando evitar que las hojas salieran volando pero no lo pudo evitar

Cuando las hojas salieron de encima de su pierna Bella y Spar pudieron visualizar lo que ella tanto trataba de ocultar

Tenía una grave y larga cortada por toda la pierna derecha. Era bastante profunda y estaba desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla

_ ¿Quién te hizo eso?_ pregunto Bella preocupada

_Yo... no lo sé... No le vi la cara... tenía una capucha negra

_ ¿Cómo te pasó esto?_ le preguntó Matt acercándose más hacia donde estaban ellos viendo la cortada

_Pues... Estaba por estas zonas sin ver a nadie cuando escuché un ruido por unos arbustos... Me acerqué y no había nadie... Cuando me di cuenta alguien había lanzado una daga hacia mi pierna que es por la cortada. Me caí y tuve que soltar mi espada para poder cubrir la herida_ decía Zendaya a quien se le notaba algo de terror en los ojos

_Y luego ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó Matt con un tono de preocupación

_Bueno... escuché un sonido detrás de mi, em di la vuelta y estaba ese encapuchado que tenía mi espada en mano. Se movió muy rápido y me hizo la cortada más grande... Y antes de que me diera cuenta me había clavado una especie de aguja en el cuello que era como un tranquilizante... Después de eso... ya no recuerdo nada... Todo era negro_ dijo temblando un poco mostrándole a Bella que tenía un pequeño arañazo de esa aguja en su brazo

_ ¿Y tu espada?... ¿Dónde está?_ dijo James mirando hacia todas partes viendo que no estaba la espada en ninguna dirección

_No lo sé... se la habrán llevado

_Noooo_ dijo Vitani pasando ambas patas por su melena y estirando sus parpados inferiores_ La espada de viento es esencial... No podemos perder más de una de esas armas ahora ya no la recuperaremos_ Vitani bajó la cabeza algo decepcionada. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más complicadas

_Hey un segundo_ dijo Matt deteniendo a Vitani_ Quiere decir que no venían por Tyson en realidad... Buscan nuestras armas... Si son los caninos_ afirmó Matt exaltado

_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ dijo James preocupado

_Primero... encontrar a Tyson... No nos podemos quedar quietos

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade

_Y... esa es la verdad Po_ terminó Tigresa con las mejillas completamente rojas. No estaba muy segura de si había hecho lo correcto al decirle todo lo que sabía de dicha leyenda

_Wow... eso es... ¡BARBARO!_ dijo Po con una sonrisa lo que provocó que Tigresa riera pero seguía un poco insegura

_Po... debes prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie. Aquí solo el Maestro lo sabe y... se supone... que no te lo tenía que contar... pero si lo hago es porque confío mucho en ti Po... Debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Por favor_ dijo Tigresa con una voz sumisa

_Por ti lo que sea_ dijo Po antes de volver a besarla. Beso al cual Tigresa correspondió sin dudarlo ni una vez

_No sabes cuanto me gusta que seas así Po_ dijo Tigresa dándole otro beso

_A mi también me encanta que seas como eres_ dijo Po dándole un beso en la mejilla_ Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie Tigresa. Puedes confiar en mí..._ le dijo Po con una sonrisa tierna

_Yo sé que siempre voy a poder contar contigo Po. No sé si ya te lo dije pero en realidad... Eres tú la persona a la que le tengo más confianza... Ya que siempre estás ahí para mí_ dijo Tigresa sonrojándose acercándose más a la cara de Po

_ ¿De verdad?_ dijo Po un poco tímido

_Claro_ dijo Tigresa dándole un tierno beso

En un dado momento, Po por accidente hizo un movimiento involuntario con su pierna haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso

Po calló encima de Tigresa y quedaron en una posición un poco... delicada. Po por suerte poso ambas manos por el piso a asegurarse de no caer del todo sobre ella

_ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?_ dijo una tercera voz en tono molesto. Po y Tigresa no notaron que por accidente dejaron abierta la puerta. Ambos llevaron la mirada hasta allá y cual fue su sorpresa

_Ma-Maestro Shifu

Continuara...

**Nunca me salen tan largos. Está corto el capi ¿No?. Estoy un poquitito escasa de imaginación estos días. Perdónenme si es que me tarde un poco es que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes es finales que es un total quilombo**

**Voy a tratar de escribir el otro lo más rápido**

**Y esta va para Vulkaskull un fan de Meowlody ¿Ok? SOLTALE A PAPÁ NOEL QUE YO QUIERO MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD. Ahora YO les tengo presos a los reyes magos y no les voy a dar comida ni les voy a dejar ir hasta que lo sueltes, también al hada de los dientes. O sea que... si todos quieren sus regalos de los reyes magos y sus monedas cuando pierdan sus dientes sigan dejando sus reviews. Entonces les dejo ir MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**P.D: Meowlody le tiene amordazado al conejo de pascua**

**Bye y dejen sus reviews :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo21: El primer paso (2ª parte)**

**Quisiera avisar en caso de dudas que "El primer paso" va a tener como 4 partes... Y va a pasar los 30 capis para avisar solamente**

**M: Más irónico todavía ¿No?**

**P: Cállate**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: HAHAHAHAHAHA OK, OK, eso estuvo muy chistoso. Y pero no va echarle a la mierda... O no tanto HAHA**

**CranexViperAndPoxTigress: Gracias. Lo de Grulla y Víbora lo hice todo especial para vos. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado**

**Gianella: Si... los 2 corren riesgos de no vivir... Pero eso sería en otros fics. Ya vas a ver lo que les hace**

**Skalipso3: Que bien que te haya gustado el capi. Pero todavía falta la declaración de Matt, Cece y James y Vitani... No te parece amigo hehehehe. Va a estar MUUUUY largo mi fic**

**Mayluz: Y... tenés razón. Podría sacarle un ojo pero imagínate como. No sé si te llegó mi mensaje. Sé que es difícil pero bueno. Es una linda pareja también ¿No te parece? Y hablando de Po... Ya vas a ver lo que puede hacer, paciencia querido amigo... paciencia. No te puedo revelar la identidad del encauchado todavía. Vas a tener que descubrirlo vos y Tyson no está lejos. Gracias por patrocinarme y no cobrarme (todavía) HAHAHAHA me agradas mucho Mayluz... Mucho quizás... Hay no... Te aviso si me quedo soltera... Mi novio se va a poner serio y celoso**

**DannyNK: Gracias. Sos muy amable. Espero tratar de quitar ese error (Es costumbre en español paraguayo lo usamos así)**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Ya vas a ver lo que Shifu le haces... Al principio asusta. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que siempre estés siguiéndome. Sé nota que te gusta mi historia. Y sí... pero lo de la pierna de Zendaya no es nada comparado con lo de James... ¡upppsii!**

**José Daniel B: No sabes cuanto mal me siento de que estés así. De verdad, verdad espero que pronto te recuperes. Y sé que Grulla y Víbora son una pareja un poco extraña por ser especies completamente diferentes... Hablando de un ave y un reptil pero... Es lindo. NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA MORTAL, espero de verdad que te recuperes. No quiero que te pase nada. Me agradas mucho Daniel... Espero te mejores, besitos y cuídate**

**P: Otra cosa AL FIN ESTOY A LA MITAD DE MI FIC... O más o menos. Bueno empezamos. Espero les guste **

_ ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?_ gritó Shifu a Po muy enojado

_Maestro, yo..._ pero Po no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Maestro Shifu saltó sobre él y con el bastón lo acorraló contra la pared ahorcándolo, colocando su bastón en el cuello de Po, impidiéndole respirar o si quiera hablar correctamente

_ ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA MALDITO MALNACIDO?_ le gritó Shifu muy molesto

_Yo no le ehh..._ Po apenas si podía hablar el maestro Shifu a cada segundo que pasada correspondía más fuerza en el bastón y presionando el cuello de Po cada vez más fuerte. Le resultaba muy difícil hablar

_Papá ¡Déjalo! Por favor. No puede respirar_ dijo Tigresa acercándose pero Shifu le levantó la mano haciendo que se detuviera

_ ¿¡Qué fue lo que este maldito te hizo!?_ dijo Shifu volteando a verla mirándola un poco preocupado y a la vez... algo molesto

_P-Po no me hizo nada malo. Por favor suéltalo_ le dijo Tigresa intentando acercarse_ Déjalo. Lo estás asfixiando_ Tigresa notó que la cara de Po ya estaba haciéndose azul por la falta de respiración y se preocupo. Shifu soltó por un segundo el cuello del panda para dejarlo respirar. En eso se acercó a Tigresa y la miró molesto

_ ¿Qué hacías con él?_ le preguntó Shifu

_Es que... Po... Po es... Es mi... novio_ completó Tigresa avergonzada y apenada con las mejillas rojas

_ ¿Qué son **QUÉ**?_ gritó Shifu_ ¿CÓMO RAYOS PASÓ ESTO? ¿Y porque justo con él hija? ¿Por qué con este panda gordinflón?_ le dijo a Tigresa con un tono de decepción en su voz

_Porque... Lo amo_ dijo Tigresa en un tono un tanto sumiso

_... Quiero verlos en la En salón sagrado A LOS DOS en quince minutos. Espero que lleguen bien_ dijo en tono serio retirándose de la habitación

_Po ¿Estás bien?_ dijo Tigresa preocupada abrazándolo. Poso su cabeza por su pecho, rodeando su cuello con un brazo y tocando su pecho con el otro

_Si estoy bien_ dijo Po tosiendo un poco por la irritación en la garganta debido a que el Maestro Shifu había apretado con fuerza su cuello y apoyando su cabeza por la de Tigresa mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos

_ ¿No te hizo mucho daño?_ dijo pasando la mano que estaba en su nuca por el costado de su cuello

_No... De-De verdad estoy bien Tigresa. No me pasó nada. No me hizo daño_ dijo Po frotándose un poco el cuello

_Vamos Po. Tenemos que estar en solo quince minutos con el Maestro. Sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar_ dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Qué crees que nos diga?_ dijo Po jugueteando con sus dedos un poco preocupado

_No estoy muy segura de verdad Po... De verdad que parece molesto pero espero que no lo este, no quiero separarme de ti_ dijo Tigresa entre unas lágrimas dándole un beso a Po para luego abrazarlo

_Yo tampoco quiero_ dijo Po correspondiendo al abrazo y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Tigresa_ No nos separaremos. Ya veras_ Po se separó un poco de Tigresa y la miró a los ojos para que se tranquilizara y le dio un beso en la frente

Mientras con los felinos

_ ¿Tú pierna ya está mejor Zendaya?_ le preguntó Narciza que cargaba el brazo de Zendaya por su hombro

_Si Cece... Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Ya puedo caminar_ dijo sacando su brazo del hombro de Narciza

_Zendaya... ¿De verdad no viste la cara de ese encapuchado?_ preguntó James arqueando la ceja

_Si hubiera visto su cara ¿Crees que ya no te lo hubiera dicho?_ dijo Zendaya un poco molesta

_Bueno sí... En parte tienes razón pero... Es decir no viste nada irregular en ese encapuchado_ preguntó Lala que volaba sobre James

_Bueno... Si pude ver su mano... Era fina y tenía uñas negras muy largas y era gris... su piel era gris y muy fina. Se le veían las venas... también creí ver... una especie de aura negra rodeándolo... Tenía colmillos muy largos... Su boca es todo lo que alcancé a ver de su cara pero nada más... No tenía ni hocico ni pelo... Era pura piel gris

_No encuentro ningún animal con esas características Zendaya_ dijo James frotándose la barbilla

_No tampoco encontré a ningún animal con esas características James... ¿Qué crees que sea?_ preguntó Zendaya arqueando la ceja mirando a Matt

_Si tú y James no lo saben yo mucho menos Zendaya. De todos modos ustedes son los cerebritos en esta pequeña manada_ dijo Matt en tono burlón con una media sonrisa haciendo que James y Zendaya lo miraran furiosos

_Idiota_ dijeron James y Zendaya al unisonó lo que hizo que Matt solo riera muy alegre

_Sé lo que soy_ dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados frotándose la melena

_Matt esto va enserio_ se quejó Bella_ ¿Que tal si esa figura rara y encapuchada va tras Tyson? ¿Y si se lleva nuestras armas?

_Bella tranquila_ dijo Vitani tratando de calmarla

_ ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA?_ le replicó Bella molesta_ Tyson debe estar en cualquier parte perdido y está en mal estado. Estoy muy preocupada

_Bella lo encontraremos. Ya veras_ dijo Lala posándose en su hombro

_Espero no te equivoques Lala... No me perdonaría si algo le pasa

_... Bella... tú de verdad harías lo que sea por él_ preguntó James

_Yo cambiaría cualquier cosa por él_ dijo Bella bajando la cabeza. Por un segundo miró a los costados. Se salió un poco del tema y comenzó a mirar los hechos_... Oigan_ llamó Bella a los demás

Matt miró atrás viendo como Bella mirada a los alrededores como inspeccionando el área

_ ¿Pasa algo Bella?_ preguntó Matt con una mirada extrañada

_La verdad es que me parece un poco ridículo que. Sea quien sea que haya sido quien te ataco, Zendaya. Haya venido solo por tu espada. Seguro también está tras el resto de las armas y evidentemente tras Tyson también...

_Queee_ dijo Spar en señal de que Bella continuara

_Que. Si están tras el resto de las armas. Una de las más poderosas son las garras de fuego. Tyson tiene las garras de fuego...

_Sigo sin verle el punto_ dijo Spar arqueando la ceja mirando algo serio a Bella

_Hay Spar. Si están tras la segunda arma más poderosa que es la que Tyson tiene y si ellos están tras Tyson también quiere decir que Tyson debe estar por estos lares... Debemos. Como dijiste Matt_ dijo Bella llevando la mirada a Matt_ separarnos y buscar a Tyson. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí pero hay que estar alertas y no dejar que tomen nuestras armas

_Tienes razón... Digo YO tenía razón Bella. Todos sabemos perfectamente lo que puede pasar si se llevan todas las armas... Sepárense... Pero Zidi. Tú no vas sola. Spar ve con ella y cuídala bien_ dijo Matt a Spar en tono precavido como de advertencia

_Como si no fuera a hacerlo_ dijo Spar mirando a Zendaya con una sonrisa tierna la cual ella devolvió

_Vamos chicos. No podemos perder tiempo_ dijo Matt separándose del grupo

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar con sus armas bien aferradas a cada uno. Las consecuencias de que los caninos tomaran toda posesión de sus armas y sus collares de poder, serían bastante altas. No serían ellos o la aldea lo único destruido... quizá China entera destruida, sería lo de menos para Perro. Alguien ambicioso, cruel, despiadado y retorcido como él... No tendría límites para la destrucción

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí

_No puedo creer que estas cosas me estén pasando justo a mí_ dijo Tyson pasando sus patas por su cabeza estirando sus parpados inferiores con sus zarpas y toda su cara

Había algo diferente en él. Se notaba bastante que estaba muy estresado. Sus ojeras habían crecido y eran más grandes y negras de lo normal. Era más toda una capa de pelo negro cubría la parte que rodeaba sus ojos. Su hermoso y sedoso pelaje naranjado parecía más marrón que anaranjado y ya no era tan suave... Parecía más bien la espalda de un puerco espín. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos. Las rayas negras de su cuerpo se confundían con su pelaje marrón. Esos enormes colmillos que siempre ocultaba en su boca ya no los podía ocultar... en una sola noche crecieron tanto que sobresalían de su boca. Las garras le habían crecido de forma exagerada y estaban completamente negras. Su ropa estaba toda rasgada y en el lugar en el que él se encontraba estaban, a su alrededor todos los arboles y piedras hasta el suelo, arañados

En la punta de sus garras también había un peculiar líquido rojo muy espeso... Era sangre... pero era mucho más oscura. La misma estaba también en la punta de esos largos y afilados dientes blancos. Parecía que esa sangre era de el ya que él mismo se había hecho unas cuantas rasguñaduras en sus patas y en sus brazos

Pero lo que más daba miedo en todo su cuerpo eran sus ojos. Ya no eran de ese bellísimo rojo rubí brillante. El fondo de sus ojos era completamente negro y sus pupilas estiradas. Tenían un tinte rojo en el centro que al llegar a los bordes iban adquiriendo un color naranjado oscuro. No había brillo que reflejara sus ojos. Se había vuelto demasiado obscuro por fuera como para estar cerca de la luz

Pero por dentro todavía estaba él... Solo que no se notaba demasiado

Tyson miró a un costado... En el piso se encontraban tirados los guantes. Las garras de fuego que su papá le había obsequiado antes de irse para siempre de su vida... Eso y su preciado collar de rubí era todo lo que tenía para albergar el recuerdo de su familia en su corazón

_"Esto le pertenecía a tu bisabuelo y ahora es para ti cuídalos bien hijo úsalos con sabiduría y valor, sé que algún día llegaras a ser tan grande y fuerte como él siempre te eh tenido fe y ahora no es la excepción" _ Las palabras que su padre le había dicho aquel día antes de dejarlo en el orfanato. Era un recuerdo muy doloroso... A veces viendo esos guantes no sabía si decir o pensar, tal vez era un momento triste o uno feliz. No sabía si sonreír o llorar. Podría ser las 2 cosas... Era el recuerdo permanente de cuando era pequeño... Ese recuerdo permanente de cuando empezó una vida diferente y la incurable cicatriz de dolor de saber que nunca volvería a ver a sus padres... El único lugar donde se encontraban sería por el resto de la vida su corazón. Si es que lograba mantener a pie su cordura

Tyson sé quitó el collar que tenía y lo sostuvo teniendo el rubí en el centro de la palma de su mano. El rubí estaba sobre una pequeña base de oro rojo un poco sobresalida. Tyson con una zarpa presiono el rubí que se hundió un poco en la base y al soltarlo volvió a estabilizarse y la pequeña base de oro rojo se abrió como una pequeña puertita

Tyson vio dentro del dije y había un pequeño dibujo de él, su papá y su mamá cuando él tenía solo 4 años. Tyson estaba en el medio, su mamá estaba agachada a su lado acariciando su cabeza y posando su cabeza por el hombro de su hijo y su papá con una mano posada en su hombro mirando a Tyson seriamente pero con una media sonrisa

Esa pintura... Era su recordatorio de que sus papás siempre iban a estar con él. Aunque de vez en cuando lo dolía mirarla por otra parte también le hacía sentir feliz. Era una de las cosas que le resultaba difícil. Definir correctamente sus sentimientos

Y en ese momento no sabía que sentir al ver esa imagen

_Papá... Mamá..._ susurró Tyson bajando la cabeza dejando ver que una fina capa de lágrimas cubrían sus ojos_ están juntos... conmigo..._ Esas lágrimas reservadas en sus ojos comenzaron a salir a flote llenando su cara de lágrimas y resbalando por sus mejillas cayendo al piso

__Llorar es para débiles__ decía una voz en su cabeza a la que Tyson no contesto_ _Admítelo Tyson. No puedes seguir así_ _decía la voz en su cabeza resonando cada vez más fuerte

_Tienes razón... No puedo seguir así contigo en mi cabeza... Tú **estás muerto**... ya largarte_ le dijo Tyson en tono molesto pero sin quitar la mirada triste de la pintura

__Haha__ rio la voz_ _¿Muerto? Yo no estoy muerto Tyson... Nunca voy a morir... siempre estaré vivo... en tu mente... muchacho tonto_

_Bien... Quiero que sepas que puedo vivir el resto de la vida contigo pero jamás voy a ser lo que dices que quieres que seas

__Algún día me harás caso__ dijo la voz molesta

_Sigue soñando si crees que voy a escucharte_ dijo con una media sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose de mala manera a la voz

__... Me estás escuchando_

___Entonces hacerte caso

__Es lo MISMO niño idiota_ _se quejó la voz

_NO VOY A HACER NADA DE LO QUE ME PIDAS... no lastimaré jamás a nadie_ replicó Tyson muy enojado

__Algún día te darás cuenta... bebito llorón... Te repito. Llorar es para débiles. Solo los cobardes hacen eso_ _Tyson puso una cara seria y levantó la cabeza

_Mientes_ dijo casi inaudible y con voz rota_ MIENTES_ gritó Tyson molesto_ Tienes de verdad una pésima definición de lo que es el mundo dios fuego... El valiente no es aquel que llora a obscuras y oculta sus lágrimas... Son aquellos que muestran a todos sus sentimientos por más difícil que sea_ le replicó Tyson

_ _¿Quién fue el imbécil que te dijo eso?_ _rio en un tono burlón

_ ¡OYE! No te atrevas a llamar así a mi Maestro. Fue él aquel que me enseño todo lo que sé, y esto también... El único imbécil aquí eres TÚ_ dijo Tyson con una media sonrisa macabra pudiendo sentir el escalofrío del dios fuego_ Eso no es una estupidez es la verdad y bien lo sabes. Solo que no lo quieres aceptar porque tienes miedo y crees que me caeré de rodillas ante tu inservible mandato

__Eres un insolente_ _le dijo el dios furioso__ Tú no te mereces esos poderes. Pero los tienes por alguna razón no crees_ _dijo la voz con un tono

_Si en eso tienes razón... Lo tengo porque tus hermanos sabe perfectamente que le puedo dar un mejor uso del que tú le diste_ algo curioso era que a cada palabra que Tyson decía su pelaje iba recuperando color, sus ojos se volvían como antes, lo sedoso de su pelo y el brillo iban regresando

__Nadie puede darle un uso mayor al mío. SOY EL REY DEL ELEMENTO FUEGO no lo puedes cambiar_ _replicó enojado

_Eso... es lo que TÚ, crees

Devuelta en el Palacio de Jade con el Maestro Shifu

Shifu yacía sentado frente a la fuente que se encontraba debajo del dragón que antes sostenía el royo del dragón. El solo estaba ahí mirando come el agua se agitaba por el poco viento y los pétalos de durazno marcaban círculos en el agua

Lo miraba con cierta seriedad pareciendo una pared ya que no mostraba expresión algún por aquello que había oído que su hija le había dicho hace unos cuantos minutos... "_Po es... Es mi... novio... Lo amo" _ esas palabras resonaba una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza sin dejarlo oír su propia voz interna

No se sabía decir si estaba feliz triste o enojado. Estaba muy serio sin mostrar ni una sola expresión. Era como estar tratando con una pared. Estaba aún recapacitando aquellas palabras y procesando mejor todo lo que había oído... No estaba segura de que decirle. No estaba segura aún si decir que era bueno o malo... Solo podía improvisar. Y recapacitar mejor en caso de que dijera una tontería

En ese momento Tigresa y Po entraron por la puerta con cuidado y algo tímidos. Po estaba muy temeroso de lo que el Maestro pudiese llegar a decir. Si estaba molesto... Era probable que lo sacara del palacio y no le permitiera volverá ver a Tigresa por el resto de lo que le quedara de vida ya que otra cosa que podría hacer era mandarlo a la prisión de ChorGom y matarlo de hambre o quizá el mismo Shifu iría a matarlo. Ahorcándolo o de alguna manera pero él pensaba que lo más seguro era que algo malo

Tigresa pensaba más o menos lo mismo. Temía lo que el Maestro Shifu fuese a decir por su relación con Po. Lo que había pasado fue un error. No se supone que debiera ver lo que pasó. No estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto al haberle dicho. Lo más seguro era que de alguna manera la regañaría a ella y a Po. No debió haber dicho o revelado la verdad sobre su relación. Quien sabe. Tal vez debió haber dicho alguna mentirita. Pero de una u otra manera pensaba que estas cosas en la que se acababa de meter era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara. Algún día todo eso iba a salir a flote, solo que era mejor tarde que nunca o por lo menos a su mirada

Nada de lo que había pasado era un error. Todo en la vida pasaba por alguna desconocida razón que solo en el futuro se revelaría. Esas palabras eran innegables ya que el mismo Maestro Oogway las había dicho como una de sus principales enseñanzas a sus jóvenes estudiantes

Shifu se percato de la presencia de sus 2 aprendices a principios de la sala eh hizo una señal con su índice por forma de decir que se acercaran

Po y Tigresa solo se acercaron obedeciendo respetuosamente las señales de su maestro. Aún un poco temerosos de o que pudiera llegar a decir o imaginando lo que pensaba de lo dicho

_Bien... ahora que ya los dos están aquí... Siéntense_ ordenó Shifu con una voz calmada la cual sorprendió a ambos que solo hicieron caso y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas detrás de Shifu

_ ¿Estas molesto papá?_ pregunto Tigresa en voz baja temiendo la respuesta de Shifu

Shifu no respondió. Se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar ignorando la presencia de los dos como si no estuvieran ahí a pesar de que bien sabía que ahí se encontraban

Po y Tigresa no sabía a que se debía ese extraño comportamiento. No era algo que se esperaban

Tigresa pensaba que tal vez la regañaría pero no de verdad le sorprendió que el Maestro pareciera tan tranquilo. Aunque tenía que admitir que pensaba que solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba de tiempo explotara

_ Pa-... ¿Papá?_ dijo Tigresa tratando de llamar la atención del Maestro Shifu

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta Tigresa no estoy molesto_ dijo Shifu parándose pero sin darse aún la vuelta

_ ¿No lo está?_ dijo Tigresa extrañada esperando una especie de sobresalto por parte de su padre

_Bueno... No del todo_ dijo Shifu en tono serio_ Si que tienen sus diferencias... No estoy en contra del amor hija mía... Todas las cosas del mundo pasan por alguna razón. Muchas veces inexplicable_ Shifu comenzó a dar la vuelta lentamente mirando a Tigresa_ Y la razón por la que ustedes están juntos debe ser por alguna razón... Pero escúchame panda_ esta vez el Maestro se dirigió a Po de forma directa cosa que atemorizo a Po

_ ¿S-Si?_ dijo Po temblando y tragando saliva

_Vas a tener que demostrarme que te mereces estar con mi hija. Sé que la razón por la que está más alegre últimamente ahora que lo sé es porque está contigo... Si estás con ella es por alguna razón Po. Pero te justo que se algún día la lastimas... Te juro que si la lastimas... Tu cabeza no estará sobre tu cuello sino debajo de tus piernas_ dijo Shifu en tono serio

Po no tenía expresión de miedo ni mucho menos. Es más parecía bastante relajado

Tigresa miraba a Po un tanto sorprendida. Después de las palabras que dijo el Maestro... La atrapaba saber como era que Po podía mantener esa sonrisa hasta en el más serio o preocupantes de los casos

_No se preocupe Maestro_ dijo Po sonriendo_ No me preocupa porque siempre la tratare como a toda una reina_ Po esta vez llevó la mirada a Tigresa con una sonrisa

_No esperaría menos de ti Po. Pero hablo enserio, cuida bien a mi hija_ dijo Shifu en tono serio para luego brindarle una pequeña sonrisa a Po y a su hija

_No tiene de que preocuparse maestro... Nunca la dañaría. Y descuide. La deja en buenas manos_ dijo Po tomando las manos de Tigresa entre la suyas y dándole un beso

_ESO NO_ dijo Shifu metiéndose entre ellos y separándolos_ Al menos no en frente de mi_ Po y Tigresa rieron ante esa reacción a Tigresa le resultaba lindo que su padre fuese a ser tan celoso y sobreprotector... Más de lo que ella pudo nunca creer

Mientras con James

_ ¿Dónde se habrá metido el muy horco?_ se quejaba James rascando su cabeza mirando en toda dirección_ _Si salió anoche ya debió haber llegado al bosque... Pero se habría notado si hubiese pasado por ahí... Es un maldito hijo de su madre...__ pensaba

De pronto James giró atrás las orejas escuchando un ruido que prevenía de un arbusto. Ya estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde y esa era una zona muy alejada de la civilización donde habitaban animales salvajes o ladrones. Cosa que James no lo preocupaba mucho pero en ese momento estaba completamente solo... No sabía ni él mismo decirse si estaba asustado

James se acercó un poco al arbusto sin ver nada

_ ¿Matt?... ¿Matt eres tú?_ dijo James acercándose más al arbusto_ No me asustas Matt_ James saltó hacia el arbusto pero no había nada ni nadie_ _Juraría haber escuchado algo. Mi oído nunca me falla__ pensó confundido_ _Debió ser el viento_

James solo salió de ahí sin articular palabra alguna cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido

_Ahora **sí**, ese no fue el viento ¡¿QUIEN ESTÁ AHÍ?!_ dijo estérico dándose la vuelta mirando a todos lados sin ver a nadie_ NO ME ASUSTAS_ gritó al aire

James llevó la mirada arriba, abajo, giró mirando a todos lados sin ver a nadie. Comenzó a tensarse y a preocuparse pues los arboles eran tan altos y anchos que tapaban toda vista al cielo dejándolo perdido en la ciega oscuridad de las penumbras

_ ¡QUE TE SALGAS! ¡MUESTRA LA CARA COBARDE!_ gritó una vez más al aire, no eran sonidos cualquieras, eran atemorizantes y fantasmagóricos. James no creía en los espíritus o fantasmas pero esos ruidos lo obligaban a temblar_ M-Matt... s-s-si eres tu salte **ya**. Estoy hablando enserio, no es gracioso ni chistoso. Me oíste_ dijo temblando un poco dando un par de pasos atrás cuando escuchó el crujir de una rama detrás de él

James giró la cabeza mirando atrás con precaución. Alcanzó a ver algo que estaba detrás de aquel árbol

No podía divisar bien aquello oculto detrás del árbol. Podía notar una mano pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver que o quien era. Solo que eran manos finas sin pelo y grises hasta ver las venas. Como desnutrido y muy huesudo

De cualquier manera dudaba de sus sentidos en ese momento. Tal era la oscuridad que no lo dejaba ver más allá de su mano

_ ¿Chicos?... ¿Quién está ahí?_ dijo con voz temblorosa y acercándose cuidadosamente al arbusto_ ¿Hola?

Se acercó un poco hasta estar enfrente al árbol y entonces...

Con Matt

__Maldita sea Tyson ¿En dónde estás amigo?__ pensaba Matt mirando hacia todos lados arañando un poco el mango del martillo desgastando sus garras. Miraba a todas direcciones sin encontrar o poder divisar bien nada ya que la oscuridad de ese lugar por los inmensos arboles que tapaban el cielo con sus hojas_ _Tyson por favor amigo vuelve__ cuando de repente escucho...

__AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH_ _a lo lejos. Era un grito aturdidor que parecía de una garganta irritada y de un dolor intenso. Matt se asustó un poco al escuchar ese grito con la mezcla de un rugido de dolor. Lo peor era que él conocía perfectamente las voces de todos y sabía perfectamente a quien correspondía ese grito lo cual hizo que se le erizaran los pelos por el miedo

_James_ dijo Matt asustado y salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el gritó... Y no llamó solo la atención de él

Con Tyson

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijo Tyson levantando las orejas al cielo erizándose los pelos por aquel ruido que creyó reconocer_ No puede ser que..._ Tyson salió corriendo hacia donde escuchó el ruido en cuatro patas tomando sus guantes entre sus fauces_ No puede ser que me hayan encontrado

De vuelta con Matt

_ ¡James!_ Matt corría lo más rápido que podía estando cada vez más cerca de donde había escuchado el grito cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba James

Él estaba hincado en el piso dándole la espalda a Matt gritando haciendo un chirrido con la garganta algo irritado como gritando pero ya no tan fuerte en ese momento. Pudo notar que James tenía ambas manos llevadas a su ojo derecho de acuerdo a como James veía todo

_MALDITOOOOO BASTARDO_ dijo James casi gritando con una voz rota al aire, ya que... sea lo que sea que había estado en ese lugar con él... ahí ya no se encontraba por lo menos

_ ¡JAMES!_ gritó Matt acercándose a su amigo hincándose de rodillas a su lado_ ¿Qué te pasó?_ le preguntó intentando hacer que James sacara las manos de su ojo

James miró a Matt con el ojo que no cubría y bajó ambas manos con cuidado del ojo que estaba tapando. Lo que vio dejó paralizado a Matt

El ojo del cual James había sacado las manos estaba cerrado y de él salía una cascada de sangre y las lágrimas del ojo de James se habían teñido de rojo

Matt se quedó paralizado al ver el daño que había sufrido el ojo de James y James, claro

_ ¿Quién te hizo eso?_ dijo Matt poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

_No... Lo sé... No alcance a ver... estaba muy oscuro... y ahora está más oscuro todavía... MALDITA SEA **¡ESTO ARDE! **No veo nada_ gritó James de dolor y con impaciencia

_ ¿De verdad no alcanzaste a ver nada?_ dijo Matt arqueando la ceja aún un poco preocupado ayudando a James a levantarse

_Crees que si lo hubiese visto seguiría vivo_ dijo James un poco enojado llevando su mano a su ojo

_Cierto_ En ese momento Matt escuchó unos ruidos desde un árbol de atrás. Matt giró la cabeza y vio a los demás que venían corriendo

_Matt ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo Narciza parándose a su lado

_Escuchamos el grito y...

_Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos_ interrumpió Bella a Spar

Cuando Vitani vio al costado de Matt vio a James de espaldas con una mano suelta a un costado encorvado y sujetándose un ojo con la otra. Le pareció ver un tinte rojo en su mano lo cual espantó a Vitani

_J-James_ dijo Vitani espantada. James se dio despacio la vuelta y Vi pudo aclarar y visualizar bien la cara de James

El lado derecho de la cara de James estaba completamente roja de sangre y Vitani se dio cuanta de que la sangre emanaba de su ojo derecho

Vitani se acercó más a James muy preocupada

_Dejame ver_ dijo Vitani acercando su mano a su ojo para abrirlo ya que si era por James ya nunca lo abriría

Vitani abrió con cuidado el ojo de James con sus finas zarpas abriendo sus parpados, delicada y cuidadosamente haciendo que a James se le erizaran los pelos y se pudiera a temblar. Le dolía y le picaba mucho pero tenía que ser fuerte

Era algo horrible el solo ver... Al parecer algo se había algo parecido a una garra o una aguja se había metido en el centro de la pupila de James. Era de ahí de donde emanaba la sangre. Las venas de sus ojos se habían cerrado y contraído haciendo que se vieran de un gris rojo oscuro que rodeaba su pupila

_Se ve muy mal_ dijo Narciza poniendo una expresión de dolor al ver el ojo de james

_ ¡¿VER?! Muy graciosa_ dijo James en tono molesto

_Lo lamento mucho James... Creo que eso no tiene ningún remedio_ dijo Matt viendo el ojo de James

_No sé porque no me sorprende_ dijo James bajando las orejas mirando al suelo con cara de decepción y de muy mala gana

De lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta era que Tyson estaba detrás de uno de esos arboles viendo la desgracia que estaba sufriendo uno de sus mejores amigos

No podía soportar ver como lo pasaba. Recapacitado Tyson pensaba que la mayor parte de era todo culpa suya. Era por él la razón de la que James estaba herido. Él solo trataba de encontrar a un amigo que lo evita y termina sin un ojo

_Lo siento James_ susurró Tyson. Pero olvidaba un detalle muy importante. La sensible audición de Zendaya

Zendaya giró las orejas hacia atrás mirando el aquel árbol por el cual había escuchado dicho sonido

_Oh ho_ dijo Tyson bajando las orejas algo petrificado notando que Zendaya ya se había percatado de su presencia

_ ¿Qué ocurre Zendaya?_ pregunto Bella llevando la vista a su amiga

_No estamos solos_ dijo Zendaya sin más caminando hacia el árbol por donde había escuchado ese sonido

_No, no_ Tyson retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás sin darse cuanta de que pisó unas hojas y un pequeño charquito de agua

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijo Bella arqueando la ceja

_Ya lo vamos a averiguar_ Zendaya se puso en posición de acecho y saltó hacia donde escucho el sonido

Tyson podía tener unos reflejos del sueño, verdaderamente versátil y veloz. Pero sus habilidades así como flexibilidad, rapidez, astucia y reflejos eran los de un caracol, comparados con los de Zendaya

Ella saltó hacia Tyson y por un segundo, como tenía mala vista y estaba oscuro no pudo visualizar correctamente el rostro de Tyson y por instinto le dio un zarpazo en la cara

_ ¡AUU! OYE_ se quejó Tyson. Todos reconocieron al instante esa voz

_ **¿¡TYSON!?**_ dijeron todos al unisonó

__Por la gran...__pensaba Tyson fastidiado_... hola

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade

Po y Tigresa ya habían salido hace unos momentos del Salón sagrado de los guerreros. Había pasado un tiempo en el que ellos habían entrenado y finalmente pasado un... tiempo juntos hablando de todo lo que habían hablado

Tigresa por un lado se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le pasó a Po en la habitación hacer rato pero por otra parte estaba bastante feliz de que Shifu haya aceptado su relación y le resultó adorable que fuese a ponerse así de celoso. No se esperaba eso de Shifu ni mucho menos pero ahora que hubiera aceptado lo mucho que la quería y que se trataban como padre eh hija no le sorprendía tanto. Aunque se preocupo bastante por miedo a que quizá le impidiera estar con Po

Aunque realmente no creían que el Maestro fuese capaz de hacer eso

Ninguno de los demás sabía la relación que estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Ni lo que estaba llevando a cabo ahí ni mucho menso fuera de ese lugar

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y estaban comenzando a terminar su entrenamiento. Mono y Mantis aún estaban entrenando un poco y al terminar vieron como Tigresa salía junto a Po tomándole del brazo

Mantis mostró una media sonrisa pícara sin mirar a Mono. Mono por otro lado se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin expresión mostrada. Le parecía bastante raro, en cambio Mantis por más que fuese un, insecto, había tenido experiencia ya con muchas chicas y sabía perfectamente como actuaba una cuando estaba enamorada o como era una pareja

Pudo deducir sencillamente que estaban saliendo sin embargo... Mono

Mantis pudo notar que Mono no tenía la más mínima noción de que estaban saliendo o de que ya había algo entre esos dos tortolos. Era muy fácil de notar pues habían estado actuando muy extraño últimamente pero. Estaban más juntos y tenían demasiados tiempos a solas. Todo era demasiado obvio

Mantis simplemente quería abrirle los ojos a Mono y hacerle darse cuanta de la realidad. Que ahí se respiraba amor

_Oye no te parece que están pasando demasiado tiempo, juntos ¿No te parece?_ agregó Mantis mirando de forma irónica saltando al hombro de Mono

_Si... La verdad es que siempre supe que Po sentía algo por Tigresa pero no pensé que Tigresa fuese a pensar lo mismo de él_ dijo Mono llevándose la mano a la barbilla

_Si, que será lo que Tigresa ve tanto en él. Es decir solo piénsalo bien. Recuerdas cuando vino Po por primera vez_ dijo Mantis mientras Mono comenzaba a camina hacia la cocina

Mono comenzaba a recordar la primera vez que recordaba que ellos estaban hablando en su habitación

Él estaba observando todo a través de la puerta que conectaba la habitación de Grulla con la de Po

Recordaba haber visto como Tigresa lo miraba. Tenía esa mirada de odio furia y molestia en sus ojos. Lo miraba como si fuese una especie de intruso o todo un terrible malentendido. Hasta cuando Mantis toco el nervio incorrecto él casi le mete un zarpazo por la cara. De no ser por Mantis a Po le habrían tenido que llevar para hacerle una reconstrucción facial

Sin embargo todos habían notado que con los días todo ese odio y molestia que Tigresa tenía hacia Po se iba haciendo más leve hasta terminar en Gongmen donde todas y muchas dudas se habían respondido... O preguntas que se habían formado

Pero algo era seguro. Había algo entre esos dos. Cosas que no se podían confirmar con facilidad. Era difícil... No imposible, nada es imposible

_Bueno tienes razón. Cuando llegó Po, todos lo juzgamos muy mal. Tigresa en especial. Casi le desfigura la cara aquella noche que hablaron sobre Tai Lung. Y ahora por otro lado están cada minuto del día, juntos, en sus tiempos libres

_Si ¿Crees que estén saliendo?_ pregunto Mantis... Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta

_Bueno de que hay algo entre esos dos en innegable. Pero sería divertido confirmar_ dijo Mono con una sonrisa traviesa y malévola mientras ambos comenzaban a reír en voz baja

Mientras con Po

Él había ido a su habitación un momento para relajarse y descansar, Habían pasado muchas cosas hoy y el entrenamiento fue duro. Sobre lo que había pasado co Shifu, casi le da un ataque. Primero casi lo ahorca y luego pensó que lo separaría de Tigresa. Al final todo resultó bien pero aun así había sido un día estresante necesitaba un tiempito a solas

Po se sentó en su cama y luego se acostó pensando un poco en todo lo sucedido en el día. De repente sintió un pequeño vientecito frío. No estaba segura de donde venía, estaba todo cerrado solo sentía algo de frío

_ ¿Porqué hace hay viento aquí?_ dijo Po cruzando los brazos por esa ligera ventisca helada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba semi-abierta y que ese viento que provenía de afuera solo la habría aún más

Po se levantó de su cama unos segundos y cerró la puerta bien dejando de sentir ese viento. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró a ambos lados para ver de donde provenía. Curiosamente cuando él salió de la habitación el viento dejó de soplar

_Eso fue de miedo... pero fue ¡Bárbaro!_ dijo en vos baja

Po volvió a sentarse en su cama mirando la pequeña plantita sobre so mesa de dormir

Po tenía en su pequeña mesa de dormir una pequeña plantita de una semilla de una orquídea que había agarrado una vez cuando caminaba por el valle. Desgraciadamente nunca pudo hacer nada para lograr que dicha plantita creciera. Era algo muy viejo ya. Había hecho muchas cosas para hacerla crecer. Se puso a pensar que si Matt estuviera ahí ya lo habría hecho. Lo único que salía de esa pequeña maseta y de la tierra un diminuto tallo verde sin ni una hoja o sin ver una flor

Po miró unos segundos aquella maseta y toco el pequeño tallo. Lo que pasó hizo que se quedara como una piedra

El tallo había crecido ligeramente e haciendo que Po se quedara perplejo. Estaba estático con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Eso era muy similar a lo que había hecho Matt cuando vino aquella noche. Pero Po no sabía como era que pudo hacer semejante cosa

_Eso... es nuevo_ dijo Po apenas moviendo la boca con algo de miedo en los ojos. No tenía ni la menor idea de que pasó, o como lo hizo... Ni si de verdad estaba pasando o solo lo estaba alucinando

Po se froto los ojos por un rato esperando que al abrirlos se diera cuenta de que todo era un muy mal chiste o una simple alucinación. Algo no referente a que solo estaba imaginándolo. Llegando hasta pensar que incluso estaba dormido pero no fue así

Po sacó las manos de tanto frotarse los ojos y la planta de verdad había alcanzado un tamaño superior. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Eso no podía estar pasando realmente. Debía estar alucinando porque eso era imposible

_C-C-Como... E-Es-E-Es qué... hi-hice eso_ dijo Po un poco asustado retrocediendo atrás y ocultándose detrás de sus propias piernas alejándose de la plantita_ Eso... es... imposible_ balbuceó algo tembloroso

Volvió a frotarse los ojos por precaución pero seguía así. Nada cambiaba. Tal era la sorpresa y la incredulidad que terminó por golpearse a sí mismo en la cara. En un momento comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si estuviese loco

_Hahahahaha, hahaha... ha... Esto no me puede estar pasando_ dijo abriendo los ojos como platos viendo que una arrugas comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos_ Debo estar volviéndome loco... Necesito ir a comer algo

Po se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina bastante, desconcertado y desubicado. De verdad pensaba que ya se estaba volviendo loco. O que quizá era simplemente por todas las cosas que habían pasado en el día y por lo que se había enterado

Se puso a pensar que eso que había visto tal vez era solo un simple efecto de tanto entrenar. Porque no podía ser que él... No, no podía ser eso. O eso es lo que él pensaba. No sabía que era lo que albergaba en su interior

Se relajó un poco recostándose por la pared y exhalando para intentar hacer ver que solo era un mal efecto de tanto trabajo y tantas presiones. Se relajó y se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Luego recordó...

Tigresa podía controlar el fuego. Según lo que había leído el Maestro Shifu y lo que les había contado aquella noche... El elemento fuego era un elemento maligno. Temía que a Tigresa le hiciera daño algo así. Seguía sin saber en qué era en lo que estaba metido

Llegó a la cocina y Grulla y Víbora lo saludaron con una sonrisa

_Hola chicos_ dijo Po algo nervioso_ ¿Dónde están Mantis y Mono?_ preguntó

_No lo se. Creo que siguen practicando_ contesto Grulla_ Entonces Po. Ya le dijiste a Tigresa lo que sientes_ Po se puso un poco tenso. Verdad que Grulla y Víbora ya lo sabían todo pero aun así se sonrojo

_P-Pues... Yo amm-a Y-Yo ehh_ El balbuceo y tartamudeo de Po bastó para responder la pregunta de Grulla y hacer que Víbora riera

_HAHAHA, ya lo hizo_ dijo Víbora entre risas

_B-B-Bueno... es que... y-yo_ dijo Po tartamudeando

_Vamos amigo no hay nada que nos tengas que ocultar. Si ya lo sabemos todo no tienes de qué avergonzarte_ dijo Grulla con una sonrisa

_Bueno... ¿Y qué hay de ti Grulla?_ dijo Po mirando a Víbora pícaramente y cambiando su expresión de nervioso a relajado

_Bueno... S-Si_ dijo Grulla en voz baja

_ ¡HA! Que no sienta vergüenza ¿No?_ dijo Po arqueando la ceja con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Grulla para luego reír_ Bien por ti amigo_ Po se acercó a donde estaban las ollas y el cucharón y de repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estomago de Po_ ¡Wow! Tanto hablar me dio hambre ¿Tienen hambre chicos?_ pregunto Po con una sonrisa

_Sí_ respondieron los dos al unisonó

En eso Po empezó a preparar el almuerzo sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado recién en su habitación tratando de olvidarlo

__Vamos Po. Todo lo que viste allá fue solo tu imaginación. Despierta, nada de eso pasó. Ya verás que luego la planta seguirá como antes... pero ¿qué fue ese viento raro que?... No debió ser nada. Debió ser una ventana abierta es todo__ pensaba Po un poco alterado

Mientras con Tigresa

Tigresa ya había terminado sus ejercicios. Había sido un día bastante cansado y lleno de problemas ahí. Merecía un momento de descanso, sobre todo ya era tarde y ya era hora de comer

Sin embargo, Tigresa no podía dejar de ver aquellas nubes que estaban al horizonte del extremo del valle. Le preocupaba mucho. Se movían con gran lentitud, pero eso era lo que más la hacía dudar. Esas nubes tenían una apariencia muy traicionera como para ser nubes cualquieras. Parecía que nadie salvo ella era la única persona que las podía ver pero...

_ ¿Qué miras Tigresa?_ dijo el Shifu que venía por atrás. Tigresa giró la cabeza un segundo y luego siguió mirando al horizonte_ ¿Tigresa?_ preguntó Shifu de nuevo

_Usted también ve esas nubes_ dijo Tigresa sin dejar de mirarlas

_Si... Si... Esto no se ve bien_ dijo Shifu visualizando mejor aquellas nubes

_Eso es lo que yo eh estado diciendo. Desde... Bueno hace más o menos esta mañana que las veo... ¿Qué cree que signifique?_ preguntó Tigresa con una voz algo insegura y sumisa

_Si lo supiera Tigresa... Créeme que ya te lo habría dicho. Pero esto de vedad me da una mala vibra...

_No se porque. Pero hay algo en esas nubes que me llama la atención en el mal sentido... Me hace tener el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar_ dijo en tono serio_ ¿Cree que esto tenga que ver con la visón que tubo del Maestro Oogway?_ le preguntó Tigresa a Shifu

_Eso creo. Es la primera vez que veo esas cosas y ya me preocupa. No creo que el Maestro en eso visión se refiriese a algo más... Tigresa... Tú sabes algo más de la leyenda de los elementos que yo no sepa

_Papá, yo solo sé lo que leí en el libro. No se nada más. Si supiera algo más ya se los habría contado. Pero de verdad yo... No se nada más allá de lo que leí en el libro

_Pero Tyson y Matt si deben saberlo_ susurró él Maestro como para que Tigresa escuchara_ Necesitamos que vengan. Si esas nubes se acercan más, quien sabe lo que sean o lo que pueda pasar

_A mi también me preocupa. Se mueven muy lento pero no a de quedar mucho más tiempo

_De que algo va a pasar eso es seguro... Y para ello... debemos estar preparados

Continuara...

**¿Les dejo en demasiado suspenso? Por favor no se enojen por haberme tardado. Esta un poquis más largo de lo normal pero hice lo que pude. Pudo haber estado más largo, no me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo**

**M: ¡¿NO GUA'U?! Por DIOS. Es larguísimo y tu capi está súper facha. No sé como podes decir que no estás satisfecha**

**P: Es que no está tan largo. Y no se. Siento que hay algo que me falta mejorar**

**M: No tenés que mejorar un culo. Está bien como está. Está más que solo bien como está ¿Díganme si no está súper el capi?**

**P: Decí lo que VOS... Quieras este capi es mi trabajo**

**M: Como quieras pero a mi me gusta**

**P: Mentirosa. Bueno dejen sus reviews y nos vemos a la próxima Bye, bye. Mil besos a todos**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo22: El primer paso (3ª parte)**

**M: Sigue siendo irónico**

**P: Mi respuesta sigue siendo callate**

**Kriton6: Está bien está bien, No importa, me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capi. Si te tomaste tu tiempo para leerlo es que de vedad te gusto HAHAHA**

**Gianella: Bueno... Si a vos te gusta... No sé que decir solo gracias. Honestamente... creo yo que pudo estar mejor pero... Bueno... Gracias**

**Mayluz: Gracias. Lamento no haberte cantado feliz cumpleaños pero es que me resulta un poco vergonzoso, por eso y si... Probablemente sea la mitad. Gracias por patrocinarme. NO ME COBRES. Besitos amigo, cuídate**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Tengo una extraña vibra con respecto a lo que me estás preguntando amigo. No se si te referís a ESA CLASE DE TIEMPO ESPECIAL... No sé, quizá...**

**Marco: Tomate el tiempo que vallas a necesitar para leerlo... Porque esto va a tardar**

**Vulkaskull: Que bien que te gustara. Pero hablo enserio. Les tengo a los reyes magos y al hada de los dientes. SOLTALE AL HOMBRE ROJO, falta poco para navidad y quiero mi regalo. Y si se te cae un diente va a ser el ratón el que te visite no el hada. Meowlody le tiene amordazado al conejo de pascua**

**Anika Kings: Bueno es solo el capitulo uno por el momento amiga. Espero que llegues pronto al capítulo que sigue, no quiero que te pierdas de la acción (Según Meowlody) Ya vas por el capi dos, muy bien. Apurate así te pones al día y me seguís el juego amiga**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Bueno... Cierto pobre James en parte. Pero tranquila... una aguja en el ojo no es peor que te lo saquen a la fuerza, ya vas a ver. Y no se en que capi todavía pero... Ya vas a ver que son esas nubes**

**Skalipso3: Si a mi también me bloquearon mis mensajes. Pobre, de verdad son tus últimos exámenes Uff... Que tengas suerte y que bien que te haya gustado mi capi. Asesinaré al tipo que bloqueo mis mensajes**

**M: O oh, no está jugando**

**FanKFPLOL: Bueno sí... Fue un chiqui incomodo, pero no hablo enserio lo sabes. Me alegra que siempre me sigas amigo HAHAHA si muchísimos ÍSIMOS HAHAHA**

**José Daniel B: No sé como me pedís que no me preocupe. CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPA, hermano no quiero que te pase nada, me agradas y no me dejo de preocupar por aquellos que me agradan y a quienes considero amigos. Cosa que sos, claro. Y pobre, no vas a poder comer PAPAS FRITAS, yo me muero de verdad si no las tengo para el fin de semana. Fuerza amigo, QUE NADA TE QUITE TU NAVIDAD y sé que el suspenso es demasiaaaaaado pero es parte de las sorpresas y de una buena historia. No voy a matarte**

**Por cierto. La razón por la que Meowlody no ah estado subiendo sus capis es porque se descompuso su compu. Pero dentro de poco los va a subir. Sean pacientes plis**

**También una última cosita, por alguna razón ya no puedo recibir ni enviar mensajes privados. TE ODIO, fabricante de antivirus**

_ ¿Tyson?_ dijo Narciza acercándosele a Tyson curiosa

_...No Cece, soy el hada de los dientes_ dijo Tyson molestamente sarcástico

_... El hada de los dientes se parece más a Tyson de lo que creí ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?_ dijo Narciza algo confundida

_Si definitivamente es Tyson_ a firmó Spar con una expresión seria

_Pero dijo que es el hada de los dientes_ dijo Narciza inocentemente

_... Es sarcasmo_ dijo Bella acercándose a Narciza y colocando su mano en su frente mientras que James golpeaba su frente con su mano libre

_Eso hace que tenga sentido_ dijo Narciza mirando algo perdida el piso cosa que a Matt le pareció muy tierno haciendo llevar la vista indirectamente a ella y le sonriera. Narciza fingió no notarlo pero soltó una pequeña risita con la boca cerrada

Pero no duró ni 2 segundos hasta que Matt llevó la vista a Tyson tendido en el piso muy molesto. Se levantó del piso y se dirigió a Tyson para luego arrodillarse nuevamente a su lado. Matt lo miró muy molesto. Tyson mostró una sonrisita boba consiguiendo que Matt solo lo mirara más molesto

_ ¿Por qué?_ le preguntó con el tono de voz muy subido y molesto

_ ¿Por qué, qué?_ dijo Tyson como si no supiera de lo que Matt hablaba

_No es ninguna broma Tyson ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué lastimaste a James?..._ Matt estaba a dos segundos de preguntar otra cosa pero antes que nada Tyson lo interrumpió

_Alto, Alto, Alto. Un segundo. Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta Matt. Yo no fui el que lastime a James. Yo escuché el grito y vine corriendo

_No está mintiendo Matt_ dijo James adolorido_ Es cierto que no pude ver bien... Pero pude visualizar una pequeña parte de la mano y créeme que no era la mano de Tyson... Además... Tyson nunca me haría algo así ¿Cierto?_ pregunto James a Tyson un poco obvio

_Jamás. Sé que no estoy en mis mejores momentos pero... De verdad no fui yo_ dijo Tyson

_Bien... Ahora responde mi primera pregunta_ dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos

Tyson tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro algo pensativo y fastidiado

_Matt_ Tyson se sentó en el piso con dificultado ya que tenía una especie de dolor por el torso y la cabeza_ Escúchame. Sé que estás genuina y ligeramente molesto. Y no te culpo... Estás en tu derecho. Pero solo lo hice porque era lo mejor para todos

_Chicos_ dijo Bella

_En qué forma fue lo mejor para todos Tyson_ dijo Spar enfadado_ Nos dejaste atrás como si fuéramos un montón de imbéciles

_Déjenme que les explique yo..._ pero no pudo terminar de hablar de nuevo

_Chicos_ llamó Bella en vos baja

_ ¿Qué es lo que nos vas a explicar? Que mientras nosotros nos matábamos buscándote TÚ estabas por ahí tranquilo de la vida como si sí_ cuestiono Vitani

_ **¡CHICOS!**_ gritó Bella esta vez para llamar bien la atención de sus demás compañeros. Todos se quedaron estáticos y miraron directamente a Bella con expresiones blancas de la sorpresa_ Quieren dos segundos dejarlo hablar ¿Cómo quieren saber lo que pasó si no dejan que les explique?_ les dijo a sus amigos_ Dinos que ocurrió Tyson

_Escuchen sé que han de estar molestos conmigo por haberme ido pero lo hice por la seguridad de todos. Esto... es exactamente lo mismo que le pasó a perro... Si me pasa lo mismo que a él... Podría terminar por lastimarlos y... Eso... es lo último que quisiera hacer_ dijo Tyson con una voz rota entre algunas lágrima que intentó contener_ Esta maldita cosa está tomado cada vez más control de mi y si lo hace...

_Podrías morir_ completó James aún un poco adolorido por la herida llevando su pobre vista a Tyson

_Créanme que lo menos importante para mí en este momento es lo que me pase a mí... Me importa más lo que le pase a los demás. Si esa cosa toma el control de mi cuerpo bueno... Ya saben ustedes lo que puede pasar

_No_ dijo Matt_ No Tyson... Eso no va a pasar porque nosotros vamos a asegurarnos de que así sea. Pero ir con el Maestro Gato no es la solución por más que tu pienses que sí... Hay otras cosas que pueden ayudarte a resolver esto

_ ¿A sí? Nómbrame una_ dijo Tyson sentándose en el piso. Matt se quedó callado un segundo mirando el piso sin contestar, su silencio fue más que solo suficiente para contestar la duda de Tyson_ Si eso pensé. Matt no vale la pena, date cuenta de que si no es él no será otra persona

_Que tal el Maestro Yo_ dijo Narciza haciendo que todos llevaran la vista directo a ella_ Sí ¿Por qué no? Es decir antes que nada, el que más nos puede ayudar que Gato es él, sabe tanto como el Maestro, puede ayudar a Tyson antes que ir con el Maestro

_Narciza..._ dijo Zendaya mirándola sorprendida ya que era algo muy nuevo que ella dijera cosas como esas

_No es momento de chistes ni de ideas bobas, entiendo

_ ¡NO! Esa es la mejor idea que as tenido_ afirmó Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro tomando a Narciza por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco

_ ¿Verdad? Nunca aceptan una idea mía_ dijo algo tímida

_Será diferente esta vuelta. Ahora sí, hay que ir al palacio de Jade. Hice una promesa que debo cumplir_ dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos y mirando al cielo

_Pero Matt... Ya se está haciendo tarde. No llegaremos, estamos demasiado lejos_ dijo Vitani

_Conste que no creo que quieran salir a las 11:30 de la noche ¿O si?_ dijo Bella

_Además Zendaya todavía tiene la pierna herida y el ojo de James. Matt no podemos avanzar así_ dijo Spar encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a sus dos amigos con la mano

_ ¿Cómo quieren hacer esto entonces? Está bien iremos mañana al palacio, pero casa también está lejos en estos casos y estas zonas son muy peligrosas por las noches. Corremos más riesgos al quedarnos aquí y..._ pero Matt no pudo seguir hablando porque Tyson lo interrumpió parándose rápidamente y tapándole la boca

_ ¡AGUARDEN! Yo tengo una mejor idea...

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade

Ya todos se dirigían a la cocina después de un largo día de duro entrenamiento. Todos esperaban ansiosos la comida de Po, llegaron y vieron todos los platos humeantes que emanaban un olor delicioso

Po empezó a servir la sopa de fideos que había preparado. Tigresa que estaba sentada en su lugar habitual pudo notar una cierta preocupación en la expresión de Po la cual la mantuvo inquieta y algo preocupada ya que pensó que todo se debía a que quizá... hubiese sido por lo que se había enterado, sobre lo que ella era

Pensó por unos segundos, que antes no había estado así por. Si de verdad estuviera incomodo por ello, lo hubiese notado desde un principio porque él era ciertamente pésimo ocultando cosas. Se habría dado cuenta si estuviera ocultándole eso... No, había otra cosa que lo traía así de inquieto ¿Pero qué?

_Buen provecho chicos_ dijo Po tratando de mantenerse relajado

__Vamos Po, tranquilo, todo eso fue solo tu imaginación, no pudo... No... No pudo ser real porque yo no soy nada de eso_ _ pensaba Po un tanto estresado. Todos notaron perfectamente la forma en la que estaba Po. A Grulla y Víbora les extraño, no era un comportamiento normal en su amigo pero... prefirieron quedarse callados para evitar cualquier llamado de atención. Ninguno de los dos sabía la exacta razón de porque estaba así... pero preguntarían en otro momento en lugar de sacar conclusiones falsas o intuir mal por error

Mono y Mantis, por otro lado, también notaron el extraño comportamiento de Po y Tigresa desde... hace un tiempo. La diferencia fue que ellos en lugar de quedarse callados o guardar sus conclusiones quisieron pensar...

__No podría haber otra razón por la que Po esté así de nervioso_ _pensaba Mono curioso sin dejar de saborear su sopa con una sonrisa traviesa sin hacer contacto visual con ellos. Mono al menos solo lo pensó pero Mantis...

_Oye Po ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ves algo nervioso?_ Mantis miró a Po ocultando su tono y expresión de burla pareciendo serio, y disimuló bastante bien

_ Q-Que ¡AH! Nada Mantis estoy bien... Solo un poco cansado_ dijo Po pasando su mano por su frente hablando en tono serio

A Mono le pareció chistoso y provocante el tono con el que empezó a hablar Mantis, así que decidió sacar sus pensamientos y seguirle el juego

_Si Po. No hay nada que nos quieras decir_ dijo Mono en tono sospechoso el cual asustó a Po. No sabía exactamente a QUÉ se refería _"¿Qué si está hablando de lo que pasó en la habitación? ¿QUIERE DECIR QUE NO FUE MI IMAGINACIÓN? ¿Si me vio? Pero... ¿Qué tal si no habla de eso? ¿Y si ya sabe que yo y Tigresa somos..." _pensaba Po un tanto desesperado _"Solo no contestes y ya"_ se dijo a sí mismo en su mente

_No Mono, nada fuera de lo normal_ Po hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar ningún signo de mentira, y a juzgar por la reacción de Mono, le dio resultado

Tigresa también se puso un poco tensa. Pensó en lo que Mono era capaz de preguntar. Y ya se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese simio

__"¿Será que ya se enteró?"__ pensó Tigresa algo tensada

Mono así también como Mantis atinaron a ver la expresión nerviosa de Tigresa. Cosa que contesto sus preguntas, sin embargo, n hicieron nada más que mirarse entre ellos indiscretamente y se sonrieron

_"_No cubrirán sus huellas de enamorados para siempre"__ pensó Mono

Fuera de eso el resto de la cena transcurrió normal aunque un poco incomoda

Ya era bastante tarde y era hora de ir a dormir, sin embargo, Tigresa no iba a poder dormir tranquila sin saber que traía de manera tan preocupante a Po así que decidió ir con él a hablarle y averiguar que lo traía de esa forma

Po, por otra parte, se dirigió a su habitación un tanto asustado, Temía que al llegar siguiera esa cosa ahí. Es verdad que ya se había enfrentado a varias cosas el tiempo transcurrido ahí... Pero... nada parecido a eso

Se sobresaltó bastante al ver que la planta que hace rato había visto crecer seguía ahí. No podía creer que de verdad hubiese pasado, pensó que era parte de su imaginación o algo, pero no. Estaba ahí

Po se ruborizó y se le erizó el pelo de la sorpresa... pensando

__"Vamos Po. No puede ser tan malo. Quizá deba hablar con Tigresa, ella sabe mucho más de esto que yo"__ pensó con los pelos de punta cuando

_ ¿Po?... Po ¿Estas ahí?_ Po escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta... una voz femenina...

_ ¿Tigresa?

_ ¿Po?_ Po se levantó de su cama y le abrió la puerta tratando de disimular tranquilidad o calma cosa que de verdad no pudo negar que le resultó bastante difícil... Pues era algo incomodo. No sabía que sentir

No tenía ni la menor idea se debía estar asustado o debía dejarlo de lado. Eso podía ser algo grande y nuevo, pero corría muchos riesgos de ir y acabar en un error por pensamientos o conclusiones desastrosas. Era mejor averiguarlo, no se podía esperar

_Po necesito hablar contigo... Puedo..._ dijo Tigresa refiriéndose a entrar en la habitación de Po

_Oh Claro pasa_ Po le abrió la puerta a Tigresa. Ella entro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su cama

Ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de Mantis fuera de su habitación, escondido tras la pequeña abertura de su puerta y que había observado todo

_Lo sabía_ susurró para finalmente entrar a su habitación

Po se sentó en la cama alado de Tigresa mirando al suelo evitando hacer contacto visual

_ ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?_ le preguntó Po aún sin mirarla

_ ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?_ dijo Tigresa colocado su mano en el mentón de Po para que la mirará

Tigresa pudo distinguir la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Po eh hizo que se sintiera algo mal... De alguna manera que no sabía como explicar. Era como si lo que le doliese a Po tenía el mismo efecto en ella

_Po ¿Dime que te pasa?_ le preguntó preocupada

_Nada Tigresa. Estoy bien_ dijo Po, pero a Tigresa le resultaba fácil ver cuando Po mentía

_No sabes mentir ¿Te lo habían dicho?_ dijo Tigresa arqueando la ceja con un tono de voz bastante serio pero una expresión preocupada_ Po vamos, puedes confiar en mi ¿Por qué si confías en mi? ¿Verdad?

_C-Claro, confío en ti más que nadie Tigresa... Después de todo eres mi novia_ esas palabras hicieron que Po así como Tigresa se sonrojaran. Tigresa aún tenía que acostumbrarse a esa palabra, le resultaba un tanto extraño que la llamara así, aunque fuese de lo que se tratara

_Entonces porque no me dices

_Es qué no es se sencillo_ aclaró Po bajando un poco la voz

_ ¿Qué podría ser tan difícil? Dime. Es algo que hice... Tú... ya no me quieres_ le preguntó Tigresa con una mirada triste y bajando la mirada

_No ¡NO! Tigresa no pienses en eso. Claro que te quiero, te amo, más que a nadie en la vida. No se trata de ti, esto... No es culpa tuya_ dijo Po algo sobresaltado, no quería que Tigresa pensara mal las cosas, o podría terminar mal

_ ¿Vas a decirme?_ dijo Tigresa mirando a los ojos a Po quitando la expresión triste

Po se quedó callado unos segundos sin contestar nada. Simplemente miró hacia la mesa tras él donde estaba la planta y ahí fue cuando Tigresa se percató de...

_Oye eso no estaba ahí ayer

_Lo sé_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza un poco nervioso_ Te tengo que preguntar y... contarte algo, no en ese orden... Tigresa...

De vuelta con los felinos

_No puedo creer que hayamos seguido esa clase de instrucciones por tu cuenta Tyson_ dijo James que caminaba a paso lento detrás de Tyson con una mano en el ojo

_Sé lo que hago, además no está tan mal. Los vagabundos, con ropa rota suelen ser confiables_ dijo Tyson arqueando la ceja sin dejar de mirar el frente

_Si es por eso, podemos confiar en Spar_ se burló Vitani haciendo que todos se rieran menos Bella

_Hahahahaha que bien señores, que bueno que se divierten_ dijo Spar con una risa y un tono sarcástico

Bella caminaba detrás de Tyson sin notar que Tyson realmente tenía la vista atrás

__"¿Estará todo bien?"_ _Pensaba Tyson_ _"Tengo el presentimiento de que Bella está muy molesta ¿Hice tan mal al haberme ido de casa?"__ se decía a sí mismo un tanto nervioso y ruborizado

_Puedes repetirme de nuevo a dónde se supone que vamos_ dijo Spar en un tono molesto

_Ya lo verás. Se, paciente_ dijo Tyson tratando de no perder la compostura con Spar cuando de repente_ AHHHHH_ Tyson se tiró al suelo de rodillas, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando. Detestaba a ese maldito dios fuego. Sí tan solo pudiese hacerlo entender que...

_ ¡TYSON!_ gritó Bella corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado

_Amigo estás bien_ dijo Matt arrodillándose al otro lado de Tyson. Pero él no parecía escuchar, no podía hablar, lo único que se divisaba era una expresión de fuerte dolor nunca antes vista en el rostro de Tyson

Por alguna razón no los podía escuchar, Bella le gritaba casi al oído pero era inútil, sus sentidos se encontraban en otra atmósfera en ese momento

**_En la mente de Tyson_**

__Vamos Tyson, RÍNDETE, acepta que jamás vas a poder vencerme_ _decía un eco

_N-N-Nuncaaaa... NUNCA. Jamás voy a estar de tu lado, nunca voy a hacerte caso y acéptalo ASÍ QUE YA DEJAME EN PAZ_ gritó Tyson que estaba de rodillas y palmas de las manos boca abajo en el suelo

__Ummm... Pobre chico. Desearías tener la simple opción de renunciar a esto y ya. CREES QUE ME EQUIVOCO_

_ ¡TÚ TE PUEDES EQUIVOCAR!_ replicó Tyson molesto gritando al aire_ ¡SI HAY UNA COSA QUE MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ME ENSEÑARON ES QUE SOLO EXISTE UN DIOS QUE NUNCA SE EQUIBOCA Y ESE DIOS NO ERES TÚ!

__ ¿Fueron de verdad tu mamá y tu papá? ¿O fue alguien más?_ _dijo el dios fuego

_... ¿De qué estás hablando?_ dijo Tyson confundido con una voz más relajada

__Tu creíste conocer todos los secretos de tu familia joven Tyson... pero te equivocas_

_Papá y mamá nunca me habrían ocultado nada... ¡ESTA ES OTRA DE TUS PRETENCIONES PARA QUE TRAICIONE A MIS AMIGOS Y ME UNA A TI!_ gritó muy molesto

__Sé que no soy el dios más honesto Tyson... Pero ni yo puedo jugar con una verdad tan dura. Y como le entenderías bien... eras solo un niñito tonto cuando estaban vivos_ _todas esas palabras herían el corazón de Tyson, le dolía más que le clavaran mil dagas en la espalda

_Basta_ decía Tyson bajando la cabeza dejando escapar unas lágrimas

__Mira nada más. Los hombres de verdad no lloran_

_Ya para

__Eres más débil de lo que creí Tyson. Físicamente eres un insensible pero eres demasiado blando... Sin embargo esos músculos y ese físico a mi si me sirven_

___Y yo ya te dije que puedes estar ahí siempre de todas formas no te va a servir porque JAMÁS TE VOY A HACER CASO... No te sirve de NADA_ le gritó Tyson finalmente parándose_ EL DÉBIL AQUÍ ERES TÚ, tú...

__El Maestro Gato te lo dijo... Hehehe... Eres más ingenuo eh inocente de lo que creía Tyson. Tú no sabes lo que él a hecho... y lo que puede hacer_

_No... Eso es imposible ¡NO! Él jamás nos mentiría... Él no...

__Que él nunca los traicionaría y que nunca les mentiría, QUE NUNCA LES OCULTARÍA LA VERDAD ¡HA! De verdad que no lo conoces Tyson_

___ ¿Y tú? ¿¡TÚ CREES CONOCERLO MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS!?

__No lo creo naranjadito. Sé de él más de l que ustedes pudieran saber de él en TODAS SUS MISERABLES VIDAS, las cuales creo que... ya no duraran mucho_

_Q-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO!?_ pregunto Tyson muy preocupado

__A mi no me lo tienes que preguntar_ _la voz del dios fuego comenzó a hacerse más y más distante y hasta para el oído de Tyson comenzaba a hacerse inaudible

_Oye... oye ¡OYEE!_ gritó Tyson pero no hubo... resultado alguno solo...

**_Fuera de la mente de Tyson_**

Tyson comenzó a respirar agitado, abrió los ojos y estaba de vuelta en la realidad

_Tyson_ escuchó una voz masculina que lo llamaba a su lado. Giró un poco la cabeza, sus ojos estaban irritados por lo que veía un poco borroso pero no podía confundir a nadie con un voluminoso pelaje marrón sobre la cabeza

_M-Matt_ dijo Tyson tratando de aclarar su vista frotándose los ojos. Matt suspiró aliviado

_Uff. Que bueno que estas bien_ dijo Spar parándose que también estaba arrodillado cerca de él_ No quería perderme en el bosque

_ ¿Ty? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te pasó?_ preguntó Bella preocupada

Tyson se quedó callado por un rato, eran temas frágiles, pero era importante no... Podía ni debía quedarse callado

_Tuve algo... similar a una visión_ dijo a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza por ese leve dolor que aún lo invadía_ _"¿Qué les digo?... Me creerán loco pero debe ser algo importante... ¡HUMM!"__ La expresión adolorida y preocupada de Tyson cambió rápidamente, sus pupilas se achicaron y mostró una pequeña sonrisa_ _"Es eso... Tener al dios fuego en mi cabeza puede que tenga sus ventajas... Si me quiere a mi no se ira, y hará de todo para que no le pase nada a mi cuerpo... ¡Hasta protegerme!"__ pensaba con alegría_ _"Si así es, puede decirme cosas que van a pasar mucho antes de que pasen... De esa forma podre repeler a mis amigos y a Tigresa también... No pensó muy bien con quien se está metiendo. También puede darme información que ni otra persona en el mundo puede. Y a mi me dice tonto. Debería verse a un espejo"_

_ ¿Tyson? ¿Qué ocurre? No nos has dicho tu visión aún_ dijo Zendaya caminando hasta llegar a él

_Olvida lo de la visión, de todas formas no era nada importante _"Espero estás en lo correcto"__ pensó_ Caminen, ya falta poco

_Me repites porque fue que escuchamos a ese vagabundo_ dijo Narciza arqueando la ceja y empezando a caminar a paso lento nuevamente

_Solo era para pedirle una indicación. Ya van a ver a donde vamos

_Oye... este camino se... me hace... familiar..._ dijo Matt mirando el piso y la forma de los arboles_ Creo que ya estuve aquí alguna vez

_... Y todos_ dijo Tyson en voz baja

Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de una misteriosa sombra encapuchada sobre una roca a lo alto de una colina cercana

_Fase uno... lista_ dijo la silueta encapuchada_ ¡Noah!_ llamó el encapuchado a una Zorra alta que se encontraba por ahí cerca de él_ Vamos a proceder ya a la fase 2. Llama a los lobos_ le ordenó el encapuchado

Noah se alejó corriendo en cuatro patas por detrás de él

_Descuide jefe perro. Me aseguraré de que todo resulte de forma a la que usted le parezca de su agrado. Ya verá

De vuelta en el palacio

_... Y eso es todo__ _dijo Po bajando un poco la cabeza

_No puedo creer que realmente hayas hecho eso... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

_No lo sé. No sé como lo hice solo lo hice y ya. No esperaba que pasara algo con solo desearlo

_Pero me dijiste que la tocaste

_ ¡EXACTO! La toque, la toque es verdad, no voy a negarlo pero no hice nada más que solo tocarlo amor_ dijo Po

Tigresa se puso a pensar _"¿Cómo es que Po puede hacer eso? es imposible, él no es un... ¿o si lo es?... Ahora que lo recuerdo... Tyson nunca le dijo a Po lo que le iba decir cuando lo vi por última vez... Ni me dijo porque no quería que le dijera sobre lo que puedo hacer... Que mal que no esté aquí ahora. Y Matt no vino hoy como lo había dicho... ¿Por qué no vino? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Primero el extraño comportamiento de Tyson y luego comienzan a aparecer esas nubes raras... _

_Tigresa. Mi amor... ¡Tigresa!_ la llamó Po, Tigresa estaba como un trance, perdida en sus pensamientos, insensibilizando sus sentidos

Tigresa reaccionó de golpe a la última llamada de atención de Po

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó Po muy preocupado

_Tranquilo estoy bien. Solo... pensaba_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_Bueno... ¿Qué dices que podamos hacer?_ preguntó Po juntando sus manos y poniéndose a chocar sus puños y mirando a Po bajando la cabeza

_Po... Sé que piensas que yo sé más que tú sobre el tema... Pero la verdad es que a mí tampoco me han dicho nada Po, Lo lamento amor, no puedo ayudarte_ Po se decepcionó un poco al saber que Tigresa no podía ayudarlo en mucho pero no estaba triste de hecho... Tomó las manos de Tigresa entre las suyas y la, beso de sorpresa

Fue algo que Tigresa de verdad no esperaba recibir, sin embargo no dudo ni un segundo en aferrarse al tierno beso

Estuvieron ahí besándose durante unos minutos. Tigresa abrió un poco más su boca y sus lenguas se tocaron poniendo todo más intenso. Po comenzó a abrazar cuidadosamente a Tigresa y la acostó en la cama sin parar de besarla

Tigresa, se separó un momento de él y posó su mano en la mejilla de Po mirándolo sonriéndole con ternura con ternura

_Descuida Po, veremos como lo solucionamos_ dijo antes de darle un último beso. Tigresa salió de la cama y se levanto pero Po la detuvo

_Espera... Ah... Tigresa... No crees... Que pudieras quedarte conmigo esta noche de nuevo

_ ¿Pesadillas?_ preguntó Tigresa girando a ver a Po a los ojos algo insegura y preocupada

_N-No es que... es que..._ Po era bastante tímido y no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no se negó a hacerlo_ Me... Me gusta tenerte a mi lado_ dijo en voz baja pensado que tal vez Tigresa no lo escucharía

Tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par y su cara estaba completamente roja y sonrojada. No podía creer lo que Po acababa de decir pero no era ninguna sorpresa que eso quisiera... Después de todo... eran novios

Tigresa solo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y mostró una expresión relajada

_De-De acuerdo Po... No hay problema_ dijo Tigresa, cierto, ya había dormido con Po una vez pero no quería que se volviera una costumbre. No era que no le gustara solo que algún día iba a llegar a más, más allá de eso... Confiaba en Po, sabía que nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera

Ella se recostó a lado de Po y se cubrió con la sabana dándole un último beso de buenas noches a su amado panda. Se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Po comenzaba a abrazarla, ya que era una noche fría, había un viento bastante fuerte y se notaba que una tormenta se avecinaba. No por las misteriosas nubes negras al horizonte sino de las nubes más comunes, pero de todas formas amenazantes

Po abrazó con mucho cuidado a Tigresa, lo suficiente como para resguardarla del frío. Po básicamente nunca sentía frío por su voluminoso pelaje suave y esponjoso, pero el pelaje de Tigresa era más fino, sedoso pero fino. Po aprovecho esa pequeña desventaja de Tigresa para tenerla más cerca de ella esa noche

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, a Tigresa le provocaba frío de verdad pero Po no se preocupaba mucho

No sabían que ese viento podía ser algo más que una simple fuerza de la naturaleza

De vuelta con los felinos

Todos caminaban muy tranquilamente por la oscuridad del bosque aún sin saber el rumbo que llevaban cunado de repente Zendaya y Spar tuvieron una extraña vibra que recorrió sus espaldas haciendo que se le erizara el pelo y se detuvieran unos segundos y se quedaran congelados en su lugar sin más que hacer que mirar el piso

Narciza se percato de eso y giró el tronco viendo hacia atrás como ambos miraban el piso sin mover ni un músculo

_Spar... Zendaya_ los llamo Narciza con un tono tierno y sumiso_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Spar reaccionó ante el llamado inmediatamente pero no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza

Zendaya por otra parte se quedó mirando el piso

_ ¿Zendaya?_ la llamó Narciza. Zendaya una vez más no reaccionó más que para mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y frunciendo el entrecejo mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes

_ ¿Z-Zidi?_ la llamó Spar un poco preocupado

_Matt tenía razón... Es él_ susurró Zendaya

_ ¿Qué Matt qué?_ dijo Narciza confundida pero antes que dijeran otra cosa Zendaya le gritó a Matt

_ ¡TENÍAS RAZÓN!_ dijo Con una sonrisa lunática de oreja a oreja mostrando los colmillos

_... ¿De qué me perdí?_ dijo Tyson arqueando la ceja

_Zendaya no entiendo ¿En qué tenia razón?_ dijo Matt confundido caminando hacia donde estaba Zendaya

_Pude sentirlo ¡LO SENTÍ!_ dijo Zendaya tomando de los hombros a Matt y sacudiéndolo un poco con las pupilas pequeñas y los ojos bien abiertos

_... Ya me estás asustando_ dijo Matt llevando atrás las orejas y encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que su melena cubriera su cara

_... ¿De qué-estás-hablando?_ dijo James arqueando la ceja hablando entrecortado con un tono de _"Que rayos..."_

_Bueno, recuerdas que me contaste que el padre de Po era el Maestro Yo, el único que puede controlar los 4 elementos ¿No?_ dijo Zendaya mirando a Matt soltando sus brazos

_S-Siiii... Pero qué con eso

_Bueno no te equivocaste_ dijo Zendaya con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos_ Po de verdad es el hijo del Maestro Yo y no solo eso, sus poderes comienzan a desarrollarse, recuerda los que el Maestro Gato no enseño que...

_Wow, wow, wow... Alto un segundo_ la detuvo Matt_ ¿Cómo es que sabes...

_Te olvidas del elemento que puedo controlar. Puedo sentir una vibra de otra Maestro aire a Km de aquí_ lo interrumpió Zendaya antes de que pudiese continuar su pregunta aunque a ella ya le pareció bastante obvio

_Y era demasiado fuerte como para ser de cualquier maestro aire. No podía ser otra persona que no fuese Po_ dijo Spar

_ ¿Tú también Spar?_ pregunto Matt

_Yo también controlo el aire. Lo olvidas_ dijo Spar encogiendo los hombros y levantando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba estirándose un poco por el cansancio

Matt se quedó un rato pensando y recordó que Zendaya aún no había terminado de hablar cuando él lo había interrumpido

_Zidi... ¿Ibas a decir otra cosa?_ preguntó Matt en tono serio mirando a Zendaya

_Si cierto. Recuerdas que el Maestro Gato nos dijo que era imposible que un maestro de elemento pudiese usar sus poderes sin una fuente de poder definida. En nuestro caso nuestros collares

_En el caso de Tigresa un collar de oro rojo quemado_ sonrió Vitani cruzándose de brazos

_ ¡Exacto! Pero Po no tiene ni una fuente de poder, no tiene anillo, pulsera, bastón, collar ¡NADA!

_Si..._ fue lo único que dijo Matt. Zendaya puso una cara obvia en señal de que Matt continuara abriendo más los ojos y levantando las palmas de las manos a la altura de sus hombros

_... Ah... ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Solo el único que pueda controlar los 4 elementos es tan poderoso como para no necesitar una fuente de poder, claro_ dijo Matt mirando arriba llevando atrás la cabeza y llevando ambas manos sobre su cara con una inmensa sonrisa sobre su cara_ Sabía que no por nada era el guerrero dragón

_Exacto, y ese es Po. Pero eso puede ser peligroso si no tiene un balanceador y no los sepa controlar, va a ser un desastre si alguien no le enseña. No podemos ir hoy porque ya es muy tarde pero no podemos esperar más que mañana chicos_ dijo Bella acercándose a Matt_ Tenemos que apurarnos chicos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Es más, solo una o 2 semanas antes de que los caninos avancen... Ya tienen la doble hacha de James y la espada de Zendaya. No podemos permitir que lleven el resto de las armas si no queremos una masacre

_Es verdad. China será solo un comienzo si esos perros logran su cometido. Nada les va a impedir el mundo_ dijo James que en ningún momento quitaba su mano derecha de su ojo derecho herido

_Nada salvo Po y ellos. Nosotros igual pero no va a nuestra labor, recuerden, nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de detenerlos antes de que esto se agravie. Ya se están poniendo bastante serios y no va a ser bueno porque las cosas ya se ponen feas ahora, no quiero saber lo que va a ser más tarde si su plan de destruir China resulta_ dijo Matt

_Y además James tiene razón, cosa rara_ susurró Narciza_ Nada les va a impedir el mundo si no se los para, China podría ser un comienzo

_Entonces que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí hablando cuando podríamos seguir caminando a donde sea que estemos yendo_ dijo Spar cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Tyson. Tyson paseo la vista por el lugar de arriba abajo y negando con la cabeza por la molesta insistencia de Spar

_Está bien, vengan, que ya falta muy poco_ dijo Tyson comenzando a caminar

__ ¿No te molesta que sean tan insistentes y molestos, que te aparten por lo que te está pasando?__ dijo un eco molesto en su cabeza

_Cállate_ musito Tyson en tono serio y algo molesto golpeando el costado derecho de su cabeza de acuerdo a como el veía con su antemano. Matt, James y Spar se percataron de eso y se miraron entre ellos un poco extrañados sin parar de caminar detrás de Tyson, pero no dijeron nada, pensaron que era lo mejor

Caminaron unos 3 km más adelante cuando llegaron y a lo lejos pudieron ver una casa

_Oye esa casa se parece mucho a... Ohh_ dijo Spar mirando a Tyson quien miraba aquella casa con un poco de tristeza_ Tu casa

_S-Si_ dijo Tyson derramando un par de lágrimas recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí... Cuando su papá lo llevó al orfanato. Había olvidado por completo el camino ya que... todo fue hace muchos años, el mismo lugar donde murió su mamá. No había ni un solo otro lugar al que ir, de haber otro... Lo hubiese elegido

En esa vieja y descuidada choza todavía había miles de recuerdos horribles así tanto como bellos momentos en los que habían compartido juntos, él y los demás. Sin embargo eso solo lo hacía todo pero, le hacía recordar cuando sus papás aún estaban con él... Le hacía recordar cuando tenía al menos algo de felicidad... Pero en realidad nunca fue tan feliz como quiso, con un padre que prácticamente nunca lo cuido... Y amigos que casi nunca estaban con él... Gente que lo molestaba por ser... diferente... Todas esas cosas, eran muchas de las razones por las que... realmente nunca fue del todo feliz

_ ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí Tyson?_ pregunto Matt mirando a su amigo un poco triste

_Es el único lugar donde podremos descansar... _"El único lugar en el que el dios fuego no me puede molestar"__ pensó caminando un poco más hacia la casa. Todos le siguieron el paso sin más. Ya era bastante tarde, estaba todo completamente oscuro y ya estaban todos muy cansados. Fue un día bastante agotador y sorpresivo de verdad, nadie pudo negarlo, pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas

La antigua casa de Tyson ya estaba bastante vieja y no era tan grande pero afortunadamente tenía habitaciones y colchones suficientes para todos. Todos ya se habían acostado a descansar salvo Bella y Tyson

Bella estaba solo tirada en un sofá que estaba en una parte de la casa viendo los muros y las paredes, estaban llenos de dibujitos en papel que había hecho Tyson cuando era solo un niñito pero uno en especial le llamó mucho la atención... Era un dibujo de ella y él de niños tomados de la mano, Bella se quedó acostada en posición fetal mirando aquel dibujito en la pared recordando... él origen de aquel antiguo dibujo... Tenía una historia que... quizá Tyson ya había olvidado pero ella lo recuerda como si hubiese vivido ese momento hace un día nada más

**_Flashback_**

Estaban todos los felinos amigos de Tyson jugando en el patio de su casa con sus papás y entre ellos, en ese entonces era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de flores mariposas

Bella y Tyson estaban adentro en casa tirados en el piso boca abajo dibujando con las piernas arriba

Bella ya había terminado de hacer su dibujito y la mamá de Tyson le dijo que lo colgara en un muro en la pared o que si quería podía llevarlo para guardarlo bien

Bella guardó su pequeño dibujito doblándolo y lo puso en su bolsillo luego se acercó a Tyson para ver que era lo que dibujaba

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo Tyson?_ le preguntó Bella agachándose un poco para mirar bien su dibujito pero Tyson por miedo a que fuese Spar, por ejemplo, lo cubrió con ambas patas

_Ah. Nada... Es... Un dibujo de algo que siempre quise hacer con mis papás_ Tyson quitó ambos brazos de sobre el dibujo y dejó ver un bellísimo dibujo de él su papá y su mamá mirando un atardecer en una colina

_ ¡Wow! Tú si tienes talento para dibujar_ dijo Bella_ Es muy lindo_ Bella se sentó alado de Tyson con las piernas cruzadas

_Si pero... A pesar de que mamá dijo que lo haríamos alguna vez... Papá ya casi no se fija en mí y... no suelen llevarse bien... Quería ir con ellos a ver el atardecer en la colina verde con ellos... Pero como están ahora eso parece imposible... Todo mi sueño de hacer eso se desvaneció_ dijo el pequeño Tigrecito un poco triste_ Es algo muy tonto ¿No?... Sabes, mejor lo borro

_ ¡No!_ pero Bella sostuvo la mano de Tyson antes de que él pudiese borrar el dibujo_ No es nada tonto Tyson

_Sí lo es Bella_ insistió Tyson

_Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a ver el atardecer en la colina verde? No está demasiado lejos de aquí ¿No te parece una buena idea?_ dijo Bella con una sonrisita

_Pero... Yo quería y a ver el atardecer con mis papás_ dijo Tyson levantando la mirada para mirar a Bella

_Eres muy testarudo_ contesto Bella desvaneciendo la sonrisa mirando a Tyson seria_ ¿Entonces que tal esto?_ Bella sonrió nuevamente, tomó la mano de Tyson con la suya agarrando el lápiz, después de borrar el dibujo, ambos dibujaron juntos. Un dibujo de él y ella tomados de las manos. Cuando Tyson soltó el lápiz Bella escribió algo bajo el dibujo en el pie de la hoja

_"Me convertiré en la joven esposa de Tyson"_

_Yo me convertiré en tu esposa en el futuro Tyson_ dijo Bella. Tyson solo se sonrojó un poquito y luego le mostró una alegre y satisfactoria sonrisa a Bella

_Cuando crezcamos ¿Verdad?_ dijo Tyson mirando a los ojos a Bella

Ella cerró sus ojitos le mostró una amigable sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazar a su mejor amigo. Sacó el dibujo que ella había hecho y se lo mostró, eran él y ella abrazados, Tyson se sorprendió al ver ese dibujo, pero se sintió muy feliz al verlo

Bella tomó ambos dibujos y los colgó en al pared uno alado de otro

_Cuando crezcamos Tyson... Lo prometo...

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Bella no podía dejar de mirar ese dibujo sin dejar escapar unas lágrimas... Ese día... fue uno de los que recordaba con más ansias y deseo de futuro que más se volviera verdad

También... Era en ese entonces cuando su papá aún estaba vivo... Y jugaba con ella... Eran recuerdos que golpeaban su corazón con fuerza. Pero a pesar de todo... eran lindos recuerdos. Fueron grandes tiempos y lindos tiempos

_Tyson..._ susurró Bella_ Yo... te protegeré... Aunque me cueste la vida... Te juro que siempre estaré... A tu lado_ fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida

Afuera en esa fría noche en el patio de la casa, se encontraba Tyson sentado en la rama de un gran árbol mirando al cielo y viendo las estrellas. Una de sus rodillas estaba doblada puesto su pie en la rama y la otra pierna suelta del árbol. Posó su cabeza sobre su rodilla con ambos brazos rodeando la pierna que tenía alzada sobre el árbol

Estuvo así un rato hasta que volvió a mirar el cielo

_ _"A qué se refería con... Que nuestra vidas ya no duraran"__ pensó, recordando todas esas cosas que habían visto cuando el dios fuego había tomado el control de su mente de nuevo_ _"Quiero que todo esto termine"__ pensaba Tyson derramando algunas lágrimas__ "Solo... quiero que termine... Solo eso... Tigresa... prima... Bella... Les prometo a las dos que... No dejaré... que nada las...las-time... Nunca dejaré que nada malo les pase"__ pensaba mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en su rodilla y abrazando su propia pierna comenzando a llorar mientras la lluvia de la noche comenzaba a caer y las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a cubrir todo el cielo haciendo imposible a Tyson ver la luz de la luna o las estrellas_ _"Quiero que estés aquí... Mamá... No puedo... No puedo yo sol-o... No puedo... hacerlo sin... ti... Mamá... Papá... los necesito... Que alguien... Me ayude"_

Continuará...

**P: MALDITA SEA ESTÁ CORTO, ODIO QUE SEA ASÍ DE CORTO. Por Dios... Yo misma me hice llorar con este final, acabo de llorar por mi propia historia**

**M: ... No tengo CARA para decirte hasengy (Llorona), yo lloré más que vos, este capítulo es más triste que el anterior y que muchos. Pobre Tyson y Bella**

**P: Esto es lo menos triste que les pudo haber pasado Meowlody**

**M: ¿POR QUÉ COÑOS HICISTE QUE LOS PAPÁS DE TYSON MURIERAN?**

**P: Porque de ahí viene lo interesante. No iba a ser lo que es si estaban todos vivos**

**M: MORITE **

**P: Andate al infierno**

**M: Y vos al cielo que**

**P: Vos**

**M: Vos**

**P: Vos**

**M: Vos**

**P: Vos**

**M: Vos**

**P: Vos primero**

**M: ... Te odio**

**P: Me amas**

**M: Te odio**

**P: ME AMAS TE DIGO. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**P. D: Lamento si me tardé. Pero tengo que estudiar para matemáticas y pasar, UNAS CHOTAS MATERIAS CREADAS POR EL HORTO NO ME VAN A QUITAR MI NAVIDAD. Que feliz voy a ser cuando me compren mi PSP**

**M: Yo quiero**

**P: Joder. También me faltaba fuerza y adrenalina como para continuar**

**M: Ahhhhh. Por eso es que tomaste un vaso con 2 L de sangre de cabra esta semana**

**P: ASÍ FUNCIONAMOS LOS VAMPIROS... Tssss. No debí decir eso... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo23: El primer paso (4ª parte)**

**M: Decíme por el amor de Dios que va a ser hasta acá**

**P: Uno más primero**

**M: Coffirónicocoffcoff**

**Kritón6: Uff. Que bien que te haya gustado**

**Mayluz: Estoy confundida. De verdad no entiendo que es lo que me está faltando. Si es la pelea de Ty y Po, falta muy poco, podes esperar un poco. Lamento que el suspenso sea tanto pero me gusta dejarlos en intriga. Así no se pierden el capítulo siguiene Mhmhmhm**

**Gianella: Fiu, que bien que te haya gustado, espero me estés siguiendo hasta el final, y yo creo que me demoro (Perdón es que me gusta que todo me salga bien en lo que me propongo. Cosa que usualmente no son mis notas del cole pero...) Por certo no es raro que cuentes tus lágrimas, no es se anormal es ser diferente, y todos somos diferentes, quien sabe, tal vez eso es lo que te distinga de los demás, es lo que te haga única y te diferencie de los demás, también te apuesto a que hay más personas que lo hacen. Tranqui y sí, soy vampiro (Literalmente, no es broma de verdad soy vampiro)**

**Anika Kings: HAHAHA Ok, Ok. Vas por el tres, que suerte. Dale amiga, podés agarrarme rápido e ir al capi 23**

**Marco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA No sos meloso, sos gracioso y divertido hihi. Bueno acá te traigo el capi 23 y que bien que te haya gustado**

**FanKFPMasterTigress****: Bueno, yo también estoy muy molesta por ya no poder enviar más mensajes privados contigo y yo que te considero una de las mejores amigas que tengo ;( En algún momento te pongo que son las nubes, solo traaaanqui ya dentro de poquito... Quizá. Una cosita un poco de nada que te quiero pregunta ¿Solo cuál es tu color favorito?**

**FanKFPLOL: WOW que alguien llore más en mi capi que en la escena del rey león es un milagro. Esa escena es la más triste del mundo de las películas, el llanto de simba es contagioso y... De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar a mí también. Espero te guste este tanto como te han gustado los anteriores**

**Skalipso3: Verdad, que lindo amor le tengo a Meowlody, es que le quiero demasiado Hehehehe**

**M: Te odio**

**P: Yo también te quiero Lela**

**M: Boba**

**P: Gracias. Si Haku se apareciera en el capi de verdad estaría interesante HE, pero por desgracia nadie ni Haku puede ayudar a Tyson, lo lamento. Igual, espero te guste este, solo que su final es algo... Suspensivo MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Estoy loca lo sé. AMO SER ASÍ HAHAHA**

**Ok empezamos**

**M: Antes...**

**P: ¡SHT! Te callás...**

Ya estaba amaneciendo en el valle de la paz. Nubes de tormenta aún cubrían el cielo, truenos y relámpagos algo frágiles y minuciosos sonaban con fragilidad en el cielo

Era imposible divisar lo azul del cielo, el sol o cualquier otra cosa, estaba completamente cubierto de nubes grises claras, se veía algo de luz salir del cielo a través de aquellas nubes pero nada más allá de eso. Las nubes no se movían ni se dispersaban... Ni nada

El Gong sonó, al igual que todas las mañanas

Po y Tigresa aún estaban muy dormidos, el sonido de la lluvia caer no les dejó escuchar el Gong del amanecer ni nadie más lo había escuchado. De todas formas era domingo, los domingos no había entrenamiento, todos dormían hasta la hora que quisieran, ese día estaba a disposición de cada uno lo que quería hacer

De una u otra forma, Tigresa estaba bastante acostumbrada a levantarse temprano sin necesidad de escuchar el Gong

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y vio que todavía seguía en la habitación de Po en posición fetal mirando hacia la puerta, pero no le importo eso. Miró atrás y vio que Po seguía durmiendo abrazándola. Po también estaba con la cara mirando hacia la puerta y pasando ambos brazos por la cintura de Tigresa pegado su cuerpo al de ella y su mentón posado sobre la cabeza de Tigresa

Al principio intento levantarse pero no pudo pues Po se había percatado de que ella estaba despierta, él seguía dormido pero entre sueños... Parecía estar soñando con ella

Po abrazó más a Tigresa y juntó más su cuerpo con el de ella atrayéndola más a él. Tigresa no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risita, se dio cuenta de que Po aún estaba dormido, en un momento, Po empezó a hablar dormido, diciendo palabras graciosas pero para Tigresa tiernas a la vez. Tigresa giró con cuidado de no despertar a Po y moviendo su brazo con mucho cuidado para escuchar de mejor manera lo que Po estaba diciendo

_Uuu... Tigresa... eres bellísima_ decía Po entre sueños con voz ronca y en voz baja. Tigresa soltó una risita sin dejar de escuchar las palabras somnolientas del panda_ Te casarías conmigo_ Esta vez Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que había dicho Po, le resulto sumamente tierno, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo era un sueño... Era con ella con quien soñaba

Tigresa se acercó a la cara de Po y lamio sus labios lenta y delicadamente. Po rio un poco comenzando a despertar. Empezó a abrir sus ojos pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Tigresa lo besó muy apasionadamente en los labios, a Po lo agarró de sorpresa por ende no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, el beso no duro mucho antes de que Tigresa se separará de sus labios a pesar de que no quería, deseaba aún más ver esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Po había abierto los ojos de par en par cuando Tigresa lo besó, Tigresa se quedó un rato viendo los hermosos ojos del panda hasta volver a besarlo

_Buenos días dormilón_ dijo al cortar el beso

_Buenos días_ dijo Po abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Tigresa se acurruco en el pecho de Po y frotó su cara por él. Tenía nuevamente esa linda y tierna sanación en su cuerpo, una sanación extraña de...

Po empezó a acariciar la espalda de Tigresa y ella se atrevió a besar a Po en el cuello y a lamerlo en esa parte igual. Po se ruborizó al sentir eso haciendo que se sonrojara y que se le erizaran los pelos de golpe como un gatito asustado

_Hmhmhm_ rio Tigresa a la vez que lo volvía abrazar_ Arriba Po, aprovecha que los demás están dormidos y vamos a desayunar_ Tigresa se sentó en la cama y le extendió la mano a Po para ayudarlo a levantarse, Po la acepto con gusto y fueron ambos a desayunar

Po comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Tigresa lo miraba con ternura y pensaba _"Es tan bueno cocinando" _

Po había hecho un té, especial para Tigresa y para él. Se sentó muy cómodamente alado de ella y desayunaron juntos

En un momento cuando Po estaba a la mitad de tomar su té llevó la mirada a Tigresa de una forma será a la que Tigresa correspondió, simplemente le extrañó ver a Po mirarla de forma tan seria, pues... Po no era demasiado serio en nada... Pero si estaba así era por algo

_Tigresa... hay algo que te quiero preguntar_ dijo Po jugando un poco con sus dedos pero mirando a Tigresa a los ojos. Po de un momento a otro tomó las manos de Tigresa entre las suyas y tomó aire como para continuar

Tigresa tenía una extraña sensación que le palpitaba en el pecho y hacía que se le revolviera el estomago. Tenía un raro presentimiento de lo que Po le iba a preguntar

__"Po me estará pidiendo que él y yo nos c-c-c... que s-s-seamos..." _Tigresa comenzó a ponerse muy tensa, su corazón latía a mil por minuto y le temblaban las manos y la mandíbula, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por simular relajación. De pronto tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar. No sabía como sentirse, era un momento muy inesperado

_Tigresa... Sé que no llevamos demasiado tiempo saliendo... Pero quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre estaré a tu lado en todo momento y... que nunca te abandonaré... También que siempre voy a protegerte y... Si me lo permites... Quisiera preguntarte una cosa_ Esta vez sí, Tigresa no quería interrumpir el momento porque sabía que de alguna manera era bueno por más que estuvieran muy poco tiempo juntos

_ ¿Si Po?_ dijo Tigresa

_Tú... quisieras..._ Po tragó saliva un poco nervioso y miró al costado frotándose la nuca_ Quieres... q-q-q-quieres... Salir con...migo en una... c-cita_ Tigresa bajó un poco la mirada pensando que sobrestimó las palabras de Po, pero de todos modos no creía estar preparada, aun así...

_Claro Po_ dijo a la vez que saltaba sobre él echándolo al piso y abrazándolo con fuerza_ Claro Po_ repetía ella frotando su mejilla por la de Po

_Hehehe... Pensé que... No aceptarías_ dijo Po sonrojado correspondiendo al abrazo

_ ¿Dime porque creías que no aceptaría? Claro que salgo contigo... te amo_ dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo. Rápidamente se separó de él y comenzó a besarlo y Po no se quedó a un lado, rápidamente se aferró al beso. No se dieron cuenta de la posición incómoda en la que se encontraban

Po pasó ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Tigresa y los de ella, uno rodeaba el cuello de Po y el otro posado en su mejilla sin dejar de besarlo

Mantis ya se había despertado y se dirigía directo a la cocina para desayunar. A decir verdad fue por el desayuno y se encontró con Po y Tigresa tirados en el piso besándose. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Mantis, él solo se quedó con la boca por el piso y los ojos de platos. Estuvo así unos segundos luego sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y mostró una media sonrisa malvada

_ ¡LO SABÍA!_ dijo Mantis en voz alta. Po y Tigresa reaccionaron de inmediato al oír la voz de Mantis, volteando a ver hacia la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos a más no poder

_M-M-Mantis_ dijo Po bastante nervioso

_Lo sabía, sabía que estaban saliendo_ dijo Mantis acercándose a la mesa_ Pero no creen que la cocina es un lugar bastante inadecuado coma para... emm..._ dijo Mantis analizando la escena de la posición en la que se encontraban esos dos

_Q-Qué... Mantis, esto no es lo que parece_ dijo Po un poco nervioso

_Noooo... Solo por eso están así_ dijo Mantis en tono sarcástico y a la vez burlón

_Mantis... eres un maldito idiota pervertido_ Le dijo Tigresa parándose

_Y hay que ver quien lo dice_ Tigresa lo miró con una de sus miradas frías y asesinas como decir _"Te mataré" _al notar Mantis como Tigresa lo estaba mirando dejó de reírse inmediatamente y se cerró la boca evitando hacer contacto visual con ella_ Hehe... he... Umm lo siento_ dijo bajando las antenas de su cabeza alejándose un poco de Tigresa muy lentamente_ Solo-Solo olvida lo que dije

_Si más te vale_ dijo Tigresa en tono serio_ Ven Po, levántate_ dijo Tigresa extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Po le extendió la mano para agarrarla pero se tropezó y por error tomó el pantalón de Tigresa por la parte superior se lo bajó

Po calló al piso de cara sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había agarrado ni siquiera sabía si había agarrado algo. Levantó unos cm la cabeza y se la frotó con su mano derecha de acuerdo a su vista cuando miró a su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que tenía en manos el pantalón de Tigresa

Po puso una expresión estirando la boca y muy tenso y sonrojado ha la vez asustado

Subió la mirada y vio que Tigresa estaba en ropa interior usando unas pantis de seda roja y de bordes negros. Tigresa se sonrojó a más no poder, su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, no podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba, lo peor era que estaba Mantis ahí

Mantis hizo intento con todas las fuerzas que tenía de no reventar por tanto aguantar su muy compulsiva risa. Era el momento sin duda más gracioso de su vida. Y no lo pudo contener. Se hecho para atrás en una silla y se quedó pansa arriba riéndose con fuerza a carcajadas, estaba seguro que al final Tigresa iba a matarlo, pero primero mataría a Po y aunque así fuera, de que lo matara a él, iba a valer la pena

Tigresa mostró una especie de sonrisa a Po. Él intento devolvérsela y fue muy leve pero aun así

_ ¿¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES NO ES GRACIOSO!?_ dijo Tigresa dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo a Po haciendo que callera al piso algo aturdido

Tigresa tomó su pantalón y se lo puso muy roja y avergonzada del reciente suceso. Mantis comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas de tanto que se había reído, apenas si podía respirar con normalidad

_Uuuuhhh... Eso... fue..._ dijo Mantis sin terminar ya que la falta de aire se lo impedía

Tigresa miró atrás con furia en los ojos después de haberse terminado de poner su pantalón y vio a su compañero pequeño insecto volviendo a subir a la mesa riendo un poco todavía respirando bastante agitado

Mantis comenzó a abrir los ojos secando las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos y vio como Tigresa lo miraba con mucha furia

_ ¡Ya callate!_ dijo Tigresa entre dientes. Mantos cerró la boca sin quitar la sonrisa

_Lo... s-s-siento_ dijo Po entrecortado aún tirado en el piso inmóvil_ No era mi intención lo juro

_Está bien te perdono. Pero ten más cuidado a la próxima ¿Está bien Po?_ dijo Tigresa esta vez agarrando la mano de Po para evita otro accidente, Po al estar ya parado asintió con la cabeza a la petición de Tigresa y comenzaron a desayunar los tres juntos

_Mantis_ lo llamó Po_ ¿Mono también lo sabe?_ preguntó sentándose alado de Tigresa y sirviéndole a él el té también

_... No creo que Mono, aún no lo sabe. ¡ALTO!... El Maestro Shifu... ¿Lo sabe?_ preguntó Mantis algo nervioso mirando a los dos algo confundido

_Descuida ya lo sabe_ dijo Po muy relajado

_ ¿Víbora y Grulla?_ preguntó Mantis

_Si_ dijo Po

_No_ dijo Tigresa a la par que Po

_ ¿Umh? ¿Lo saben?_ preguntó Tigresa confundida y perpleja

_S-Si... Digamos... que si no hubiera sido por Víbora... Nada de esto hubiera sido posible_ dijo Po sonrojado

_ _"Víbora, eres una ¡SANTA!"__ pensó Mantis emocionado con una sonrisa y mordiendo con sus dientecitos su mandíbula inferior

_Valla... Entonces... recuérdame que tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a Víbora_ en ese momento la única razón por la que Tigresa no lo besó fue por la incómoda presencia de Mantis. En ese momento Mantis rio un poco cubriéndose la boca con una de sus tenazas para que Tigresa no lo viera reír ni lo golpeara. Trato de aguantarse el estallar en risas, de lo contrario era muy probable que ya no viera la luz del día

Tigresa y Po se percataron de la pequeña pero aun así molesta risita de Mantis. Tigresa una vez más lo miró con una mirada asesina que siempre funcionaba para callarlo y funcionó. Mantis dejó de reír de golpe y comenzó a beber su té

_Umm... Chicos no quiero ser un entrometido pero... Puedo hacerles una pregunta_ dijo Mantis. Po y Tigresa se miraron unos segundos luego volvieron a llevar la mirada directo a Mantis y ambos asintieron a la vez con una sonrisa_ Bueno...

Con los felinos

Ya comenzaba a mostrarse unas luces en el cielo por el sol detrás de las grises y cargadas nubes de lluvia que iluminaban la antigua casa de Tyson

Bella fue la primera en abrir los ojos escuchando el ruido de la lluvia caer. Se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba durmiendo y estiró los brazos para despertar bien. Apoyo ambos hombros sobre sus rodillas y se encorvo hacia abajo dejando caer sus manos por entre sus piernas y mirando hacia abajo con la cabeza también caída

Levantó las orejas escuchando una especie de ruido fuerte afuera. Levitó la cabeza y vio por la ventana como seguía lloviendo y creyó ver algo naranjado en un árbol de afuera... _"Ese no va a ser..." _ pensó saliendo afuera

Corrió hacia el árbol en el que vio aquel bulto naranja y esta vez no hubo duda. Vio una cola rayada colgada del árbol y no lo dudo. Él estaba ahí completamente mojado, y seguía empapándose por la lluvia que caía, al igual que ella

_ ¿Tyson?..._ dijo Bella poniendo su brazo en la parte superior de su cara para las gotas no vallan a sus ojos y permitieran ver bien_ ¿Tyson?... ¿Qué haces allá? ¿Estuviste ahí toda la noche?_ preguntó Bella, Tyson no contestó_ Ty_ esta vez Bella no esperó a que contestara fue y subió a su lado en el árbol

El fleco negro de la cabeza de Tyson cubría sus ojos, no le dejaba a Bella ver con claridad su cara. Bella se acercó cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido a los labios de Tyson y le dio un tierno beso colocando su pata en su mejilla. Tyson comenzó a levantar su pata y tomo a Bella con cuidado y lentitud por detrás de la cabeza y también se aferró al beso

Bella fue la primera en cortarlo y miró a Tyson a los ojos. Se sorprendió mucho al ver como estaba él. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y estaban sus ojos muy irritados, eso no tenía nada que ver por lo que estaba pasando, no era ni un asunto espetado con los del dios fuego, no, estaba completamente segura de que había estado llorando "_Tyson... llorando... Es la primera vez que..." _pensaba Bella

_ ¿Qué ocurre amor?_ dijo Bella colocado su mano en la mejilla de Tyson

Él no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza y la mirada. Bella puso su mano en el mentón de Tyson y subió lentamente su cabeza para que Tyson lo mirara

_ ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos Tyson?_ dijo Bella tratando de hacer que Tyson subiera la vista. Tyson demoró un tiempo en subir la vista nuevamente pero finalmente lo hizo. Esos ojos verde brillante tanto en la luz como en la obscuridad lo dejaban a menudo en transe

_Lo siento_ dijo Tyson con voz rota

_Pero... ¿Qué es de lo que te lamentas Tyson?_ dijo Bella apenada al escuchar esa voz rota de Tyson

_De todo... de todo lo que hice. Los obligué a... salir a buscarme en... mitad de la noche a una zona peligrosa... Por mi culpa James perdió un ojo... Zendaya se lastimó la pierna y estamos lejos de casa... aun pasando por zonas peligrosas... Y te puse en peligro a ti... Bella lo último que quiero es que vallan a resultar heridos por mi culpa, menos tú. No viviría si algo malo te llegara a pasar, tú... tú_ tartamudeaba Tyson sin saber exactamente como continuar con una voz rota empezando a lagrimear_ Tú eres la razón por la que yo siempre fui tan feliz, eran tú y los demás los que siempre me mantenían arriba el ánimo... Te amo... Y_ rápidamente Tyson la abrazó y lloró un poco en su hombro_ Y haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerlos a todos... Te prometo que... jamás dejaré que nada te pase

Bella no podía creer las palabras que estaba diciendo Tyson, eran las cosas más lindas que había dicho en la vida y... No podía quedarse ahí callada esperando que la vida hiciera algo. Rápidamente ella se correspondió al abrazo llorando también el hombro de Tyson

_Tú también Tyson..._ dijo Bella entre sollozos_ Desde que papá murió... Tú eres lo que siempre me hacía feliz... Tú y... los demás... So ahora toda la familia que tengo... y no los quiero perder... No perderé a otra familia otra vez... No te quiero perder y haré de todo por que estés bien... Te lo prometo

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron muy apasionadamente. Al separarse del beso Bella apoyó su frente en la de Tyson con sus narices rozándose y mirándose a los ojos con ambas manos de Bella rodando el cuello de Tyson y los de él rodeando la cintura de Bella

_ ¡Quiero que ambos sepan!..._ dijo una voz masculina abajo del árbol. Bella y Tyson miraron abajo para encontrarse con James cruzado de brazos y mirándolos con una meda sonrisa. Su pelaje ya no tenía ese tono amarillo pálido, era de un azul muy claro, pero visible mezclado con algunos pelos amarillos_ Que si no estuviese enamorado de Vi ya abría vomitado

_No tienes nada mejor que hacer a esta hora_ le dijo Tyson en tono serio

_A de ser las 6:00 de la mañana Tyson. Que quieres que haga

_... ¿Cómo está tu ojo?_ dijo Bella saltando y bajándose del árbol saliéndose del tema

_Estaría mejor si tan solo pudiera ver_ dijo en tono sarcástico. Bella puso una mirada seria y bajó las orejas

_Me refiero... A que si ya no te duele_ dijo Bella golpeándose la frente con su mano

_Bueno... estar en un lugar en el que haya agua... Honestamente me hace sentiré mejor_ dijo James mirando alrededor. James no tenía nada sobre su ojo si no que simplemente ya no lo podía abrir. No por su cuenta al menos. Bella se acercó un poco a James para ver un poco mejor su ojo

_James... me dejarías_ dijo Bella acercando su mano al ojo de James. Cuando Bella estaba a punto de tocar su cara James se hizo para atrás

_No

_Vamos, solo quiero ver como estás_ dijo Bella en tono relajado. James suspiró y volvió para adelante

_Está bien_ dijo de mala gana

Bella acercó su mano al ojo de James y con sus zarpas colocadas en sus parpados superior eh inferior abrió su ojo con cuidado. Ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al ver el ojo de James, de verdad que estaba muy mal

_Ssss... Se ve horrible_ dijo Tyson desde arriba del árbol

_Gracias Tyson. Yo también te quiero hermano_ dijo James subiendo la cabeza y la mirada mirando a Tyson con su ojo sano

Bella comenzó a inspeccionar mejor el ojo herido de James, evidentemente no tenía ningún remedio, sea lo que hubiese sido lo que le había clavado en su ojo le había dado directo en el centro de la pupila, ese ojo ya era completamente inútil. Había que sacarlo, solo era un fastidio, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacerlo

Aprovechó que estaba lloviendo y miró a los costados. Desvió unas cuantas gotitas de agua que caían sin soltar de mantener abierto el ojo de James

_ ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó James algo nervioso al ver lo que Bella hacía

_Ya vas a ver_ dijo Bella. Las pequeñas gotitas de agua iban en dirección al ojo de James haciendo que este se preocupara. Las gotitas entraron en el ojo de James por donde había ido su herida

Cuando una sola gota toco el ojo de James, él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no tirarse al piso y retorcerse del fuerte dolor y ardor que sintió por unos segundos. Bella soltó los parpados de James quitando sus garras retrayéndolas

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!... Maldita_ se quejó James cuando Bella soltó sus parpados le causó un fuerte golpe. James parpadeó unas cuantas veces poniendo ambas manos sobre su ojo herido y cubriéndoselo_ Maldita sea eso dolió

_Pero me lo agradecerás_ dijo Bella. James comenzó a abrir su ojo y comenzó a visualizar todo nuevamente, con ambos ojos

_Oh SÍ_ gritó James de júbilo_ Gracias Bella, te debo una grande

_Soy una santa. Lo sé_ dijo Bella riendo un poco

_De verdad que sí_ dijo Tyson bajando del árbol_ Ahora... hay que despertar a los demás debemos ir al palacio. Quiero llegar lo antes posible ¡POR FAVOR!

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Iré por los demás y partiremos en unos minutos_ dijo James entrando a la casa

A una distancia favorable de ahí una figura encapuchada sobre un árbol en un monte pequeño y bajo, observando cada movimiento puesto a sus pies

_... Es momento... de pasar a la tercera fase del plan

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade

_Mmm... Mantis nosotros no somos las personas más correctas para decírtelo..._ dijo Po

_Pero tú eres..._ dijo Mantis mirando a Tigresa esperando que ella completara la oración

_Si... Si así es Mantis..._ dijo Tigresa bajando un poco la cabeza sin saber si había sido lo correcto haberle comentado todas esas cosas a Mantis sin antes consultar a un experto... De verdad que quería saber donde demonios se había metido Matt que no vino el día de ayer como lo había prometido... Debió haber pasado algo malo para que así sea

No podía estar menos que preocupada por saber en donde demonios se habían metido todos y Tyson... Estaba muy preocupada por él. En ningún momento dejaba de pensar en donde se pudo haber metido. No... Desde que se fue no podía dejar de pensar en qué fue esa extraña reacción... Y si lo volvería a ver... Esperaba que no fuera lo que en el libro decía. Se sentía incapaz de creer que él fuera así. Ya casi era una semana desde que se conocían. Todavía habían cosas y cosas que le faltaba aprender de todos en especial de él, pero aunque fuese poco tiempo, aunque pudiese ser mejor, estaba completamente segura de que era imposible el solo hecho de pensar de que había maldad en el corazón de Tyson como para llevarlo a ser... a ser...

Tyson hasta era más simpático y carismático que muchas personas en el mundo, incluso lejos más de eso que ella. Era hasta más probable que eso le pasara a ella que le pasara eso a él, por alguna razón. De hecho, como era posible, no había motivo por el cual eso fuera a pasar, como pudo haber sido a él al que fuese estarle pasando cosa tan horrible. No es que ella quisiera tener algo parecido pero... Solo pensaba que en probabilidades era más posible ella que Tyson. O eso según lo que pensaba Tigresa

En ese momento estaba en un momento de trance pensando. Totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos hundida en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, no se había percatado ni recordaba donde se encontraba, sus sentidos se había fundido con ella en sus pensamientos así como sus reflejos. Solo una palmada frente a su cara por parte de Po la hizo reaccionar

_ ¡TIGRESA!_ la llamaron Po y Mantis al unisonó. De golpe Tigresa volvió a reaccionar parpadeando unas cuantas veces como rápidamente y frotándose los ojos

_ ¡AH! ¿Q-Qué?_ dijo Tigresa mirando a Po. Él suspiro aliviado al igual que Mantis solo que la reacción de Mantis fue distinta a la de Po

_ ¿Qué te ocurrió?_ le preguntó Mantis mirando a Tigresa extrañado pero aliviado de que haya regresado a la normalidad

_No fue nada Mantis. Solo pensaba_ dijo Tigresa con un tono algo inseguro sin embargo, fue suficiente o más que suficiente para Mantis

_Oh bien _"¿Si que en qué estaba pensando?"_ _se preguntó Mantis para sus adentros_ _"¿Y por qué me lo digo a mí mismo?"_ ¿En qué..._ pero cuando Mantis estaba apunto de hablar Po lo interrumpió

_ ¿En qué pensabas Tigresa?_ le preguntó Po poniendo una mano en su hombro

_En nada Po. No era nada muy importante, no importa_ a Po le pareció que Tigresa estaba ocultando algo ya que parecía muy tensa y nerviosa, debió ser con respecto a lo que pensaba, estaba completamente segura de que había algo que todavía no le estaba diciendo pero si no se lo decía era por algo, prefería o tenerle presiones. Solo se quedó callado sin decir ni una palabra

_Bien, de acuerdo. Tigresa... puedo hablar contigo un segundo_ Po llevó la mirada a Mantis_ A solas_ Mantis bajó las antenas y miró a Po serio y algo fastidiado

_ ¡Lo que quieras decir dilo en frente de mi! No me reiré_ dijo cruzando las tenazas como cruzar los brazos

_Ven_ Tigresa tomó a Po del brazo y lo llevó fuera de la habitación caminando de vuelta a su habitación_ Bueno ¿Qué me quieres decir?

_Bueno... cuando te dije que si querías salir conmigo... Tigresa... te parece si vamos al restaurante de mi padre esta noche para comer algo_ dijo Po algo tímido

_Claro no me imagino un mejor lugar Po_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a su cuello besándolo por toda esa zona haciendo que Po se ruborizara

_Oh ¡Wow!... T-T-Tigresa_ tartamudeaba Po. Aún no se había acostumbrado a eso pero de todas maneras se dejó llevar de cierta manera. Comenzó abrazar a Tigresa, ella se retiró lentamente del cuello de Po y cambió la dirección a sus labios y se besaron por un largo tiempo con mucha pasión. Una pasión desconocida eh intrigante que desearían nunca dejar de sentir, era nueva y extraña a la vez, pero era una sanación hermosa rara vez sentida

A Po comenzaba a faltarle el aire pero no le importó, no quería separarse de Tigresa en ningún momento. Tigresa también sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire pero no le importaba

Había tantas cosas que era capaz de hacer contar de sentir sus labios cercas de los suyos. Pensar que podrían estar así hasta donde duraran sus vidas, incluso quedarse sin aliento. Po separó lentamente sus labios de los de Tigresa y la abrazó sintiendo tiernamente su pelaje cerca del de ella de nuevo, y tanto... siempre le encantó sentir su pelo, acariciarla y tenerla cerca era lo que más quería, afortunadamente sabía que eso en tanto fuera así nunca se separaría de ella

A Po siempre le gustaba pensar que estarían juntos por siempre, aunque no se lo dijera nunca a nadie ni a su propio padre, desde hace tiempo, antes, mucho antes de siquiera llegar al palacio de Jade, Po ya había estado enamorado de Tigresa, ella había sido siempre la principal desde el principio de la vida, por siempre su preferida y algo más allá de eso... Es que desde que la conoció y de pequeño. No conocía mucho de muchas cosas cuando Po era solo un cachorro... pero sabía el significado del casamiento, siempre habían deseado casarse con ella aunque... no podía hacerlo ahora, era demasiado poco tiempo ni sabía si Tigresa era capaz de aceptar, una cosa era ser su novio, la otra era casarse con él. Había una diferencia muy grande

Aunque Po estaba completamente confiado en el que ambos vivirían juntos la vida, hacerlo oficial era algo más complicado. Al principio, el solo hecho de decirle lo mucho que la amaba sería todo un desafía, y por más que le costó abrir la boca su amistad siguió intacta. Tuvo una gran amistad con ella y ahora eran novios, no quería arruinar tan pronto el noviazgo que llevaban

Por más que dormido o despierto no dejara de soñar en casarse con ella y hacer eterna su alianza y su felicidad, estaba lo suficientemente feliz ahora, una gran felicidad incomparable con otras personas que no iba a cambiar por ninguna circunstancia. Que así se quedaría hasta donde él viviera, si hasta le había prometido al Maestro Shifu que cuidaría a Tigresa hasta donde viviera Po, que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, Po era de las personas que nunca rompían sus promesas. Po las cumplía siempre, no empezaría ahora... y de cualquier forma... No podías romper con el Maestro Shifu una promesa... No si se trataba de su amada hija

Po acarició suavemente la espalda de Tigresa sintiendo su sedoso pelo y Tigresa posando su cabeza en el esponjoso y suave pecho de Po

_Te amo_ dijeron los dos al unisonó. Po comenzó a sentir nuevamente un poco de sueño y se acostó en la cama

_ ¡Po!_ dijo Tigresa con voz algo molesta pero igual no dejaba de sonreír

_Tengo sueño_ dijo Po dándole la espalda a Tigresa y poniéndose a soltar ronquidos falsos_ Buenas noches bebé

_Ah No, no lo harás_ dijo Tigresa poniendo a Po cabeza arriba en la cama y acostándose sobre él luego Tigresa lo tomó de los brazos y le dio un tierno beso_ No me vas a dejar así_ le musitó al oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pecho sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello

__ "Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto"__ pensó Po

De vuelta con los felinos

_ ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al palacio de Jade?_ se quejó James bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Quieres que sea franco?_ dijo Matt sin mirar atrás

_ ¡NO! Por favor_ contestaron Spar, James y Tyson al unisonó

_Vale, en ese caso deberíamos llegar en unos minutos nada más_ dijo Matt esta vez girando el tronco y mirando atrás con una falsa sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente mirando a sus demás amigos algo molesto, cansado y fastidiado

_Se franco y ya_ dijeron todas las chicas a la vez

_Miren con el paso que llevamos y si no vamos MÁS rápido llegaremos en 3 horas... Está a como... 7 km de aquí, si así quieren que lo diga_ contesto Matt levantando las manos y colocándolas en su nuca

_Mierda_ se quejó James_ Deberíamos ir más rápido

_Es MEJOR que vallamos más rápido_ dijo Vitani agregando énfasis en donde colocaba la palabra "mejor"_ La razón es que... Si bien lo piensan de día o de noche esta no deja de ser zona de delincuentes. No lo digo por ser aguafiestas solo... Bueno, creo que me entienden_ se explicó

_Si, caminen un poco más rápido y dejemos de desperdiciar tiempo_ dijo James

Mientras en las colinas cercanas la misma sombra empuchada caminaba a paso lento siguiendo los felinos a través de las cadenas de rocas montañosas

_ ¡Noah!_ llamó aquella figura encapuchada a la zorra

_ ¿Ya?_ dijo Noah seria y desanimada

_Empecemos la fase 3 del plan hmhmhmhm

_Entendido...

Los felinos iban caminando tranquilamente a solo faltar 7 km, para Zendaya por ejemplo no era demasiado pero habían diferencias con los demás. Sin embargo un verdadero amigo y compañero no dejaba a otros atrás. Era una vieja promesa que se mantenía, entre todos se cuidan

No había ningún problema, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando Zendaya comenzó a escuchar algo, percibir vibraciones raras en el viento

_ ¡Chicos!... alto_ dijo Zendaya alzando la mano para hacer que sus compañeros se detengan. Spar no dudo ni 2 segundos en quedarse quieto a la par que Zendaya, también comenzó a sentir esas peculiares vibraciones

_ ¿Qué tienen?_ preguntó Vitani extrañada por la forma rara de actuar de sus amigos

_Hay alguien más aquí_ dijo Spar mirando a los alrededores

_ ¿Y cómo es qué..._ pero Bella no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Matt

_No juegan... Hay alguien más aquí..._ dijo mirando a los costados

_ ¿Cómo lo saben?_ preguntó Tyson

_Vibraciones leves en la tierra, sobre peso en la atmosfera, así come el exceso de dióxido de carbono en el aire, masa pesada y movimiento brusco del viento además... Apesta a perro mojado

_... Wow solo... wow_ dijo Spar bajando las orejas

_Honestamente nunca alcance a entender su mente pero esta clase de vece s es cuando me pregunto si de verdad pertenece a este mundo_ le susurró James a Matt en el oído

_ ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!_ dijo Zendaya molesta dándose la vuelta mirando muy furiosa a James. De un momento a otro el viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte por detrás de Zendaya cosa que hizo que James se alterara

_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN LO SIENTO!_ dijo James cubriendo rápidamente su cara

_Mejor... Chicos... tenemos que salir de aquí rápido. No es bueno_ dijo Zendaya retrocediendo un par de pasos

_Que tan..._ pero antes de que Tyson terminara de hablar una flecha salida de entre los arboles los interrumpió, por poco no alcanza a Matt afortunadamente solo rozó su brazos causando un pequeño hilo de sangre en el brazo de Matt, tan leve era que apenas si lo sintió

**_ ¡Pero que demo...!**_dijo Tyson mirando la flecha en la pared inesperadamente fue rodeado por docenas de lobos

Los agarraron completamente por sorpresa. Rodeados de miles de lobos, estaban todos armados con arcos, dagas, espadas, cuchillos y otras armas, no podían moverse unos cm sin que algún objeto afilado fuese a apuntarlos

Todos los lobos rodearon en decenas a cada uno de ellos con tal de asegurarse de que no escaparan. A Bella, Zendaya, Narciza y Vitani las agarraron por detrás unos cuantos lobos por los brazos impidiéndoles moverse y a los muchachos los acorralaron contra los arboles con todo el armamento haciendo que fuera imposible avanzar

Matt estaba de verdad molesto, no podía creer que hubiesen caído en la trampa de esos lobos desgraciados. Les gruño a aquellos que estaban en su frente y sacó las garras de la mano izquierda con la que no sostenía su martillo al igual que enseñó sus enormes colmillos con hilos de saliva pareciendo un sediento de sangre

Tyson estaba perplejo, la verdad es que no entendía la razón de que rayos hacían esos lobos ahí, aunque realmente no era momento de pensar en eso, sentía como si estuviera a punto de darle otro de sus ataques con referencia al maestro fuego

Matt estaba a dos segundos de saltar sobre aquella manada de lobos cuando empezó a escuchar unos aplausos lentos y pausados, en forma de burla detrás de la multitud de aquellas bestias grises y negras. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente de entre los lobos mientras ellos se separaban dando paso a la persona de los aplausos

_Valla, valla, valla. Miren nada más, vine por un tigre y me encuentro con toda la colección del libro de la selva EH Matt_ dijo Noah poniéndose frente a Matt rozando su nariz por la de él_ Rey de la selva ¿Hm?_ se burló Noah_ Todavía no logro entender ¿Cómo es que una bestia peluda, un felino además, puede ser el rey de la selva, de todos los animales del mundo, de las bestias? Son demasiado... ¿Indignos? Te parece la palabra correcta Rey león

_Te mataré_ dijo Matt en tono serio y muy directo

_HAHAHAHAHAHA lo sé, lo sé Matt, pero hoy no va ser... Además ni siquiera si vine por ti... Vine por ese gato_ dijo Noah señalando a Tyson_

_ ¡NO TE LO LLEVARÁS!_ gritó una voz femenina detrás de Noah, ella giró y se dio la cuenta de que era Bella la que gritaba

_Hm. Miren nada más. El gato negro de la mala suerte_ dijo Noah acercándose a Bella poniendo su garra en la mejilla de Bella y dándole un rápido zarpazo que unió esa cortadura llena de sangre con el extremo de su boca haciendo parecer una sonrisa

Tyson vio como Noah arañó a Bella en la cara y no soportó más

__ ¿Qué pasa Tyson? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que la trate así a la chica que amas? Has algo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ella la lastimó, se lo merece_ _dijo la voz del dios fuego en la cabeza de Tyson

__ "N-No... NO, no voy a dejar que... NO, no te escucharé, no te haré caso. NUNCA LO HARÉ"_ _pensaba Tyson desesperado comunicándose con aquella perturbadora voz en su cabeza__ "__**¡BASTA!"_ **_decía para sus adentros hablando con aquella voz

Tyson comenzó a temblar de la desesperación y cerró sus ojos co fuerza bajando la cabeza para evitar que los demás lo vieran de dicha manera

Noah volteó a ver a Tyson y se dio cuenta de su temblor y que su pelo se erizaba inevitablemente, su pelaje parecía adquirir un color más oscuro

_No jugaban_ dijo Noah en voz baja para luego mostrar una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa diabólica, Zendaya alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo y la miró rápidamente

_ ¿¡QUIÉN NO JUGABA!?_ dijo alterada y desesperada

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia princesa_ dijo Noah dando la cara a Zendaya y mirándola de forma seria que a Zendaya le pareció seriamente ofensiva y burlona

_ _"Es una maldita Perra hija de puta"__ pensó Zendaya mirándola molesta

_ ¡Ah! Por cierto Matt... También vine por esto_ dijo Noah tomando el mango del martillo que Matt tenía en su mano, instintivamente y por reflejos rápidos Matt rápidamente llevó atrás el martillo afinando sus pupilas haciéndolas parecer ligeramente de miedo

_Sueñas si crees que te lo daré_ dijo Matt sonriendo eh intentando zafarse de la vigía de las espadas y arcos que lo rodeaban pero

_ ¡Ah ah ah ah! No des otro paso si quieres vivir Matt_ dijo Noah_ Ahora, se un buen gato y dame ese martillo_ Noah extendió la mano esperando a que Matt le entregara el martillo

_Ya te dije que no te lo daré_ dijo Matt muy molesto. Noah perdió la paciencia mirando muy molesta a Matt se le acercó y le sonrió de forma traviesa a la cual Matt le pareció bastante insulsa. Matt solo estaba sorprendido por la distancia a la que se encontraba Noah de su cuerpo eh intentó retroceder pero chocó con un árbol que estaba ahí cerca. Levantó una pequeña raíz de la tierra para hacer que Noah se alejara

Noah era muchas cosas pero estúpida no era de un chasquido de dedos esa pequeña raíz se prendió en llamas y se evaporó en una nube de humo rápidamente

_Buen intento gatito_ dijo Noah acercándose más a Matt_ Pero el fuego es más fuerte que una simple raíz. No intentes nada si no quieres ver a tus amigos morir_ Noah levantó la mano como si fuera a chasquear los dedos pero no hizo nada, se quedó con los dedos juntos

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó Matt preocupado

_Tienes dos opciones leoncito. Una es que todos me den sus armas y yo me voy de aquí sin pelear y sin intentar nada o Dos... Te quedas con las armas, te las doy si quieres todas, te devuelvo la de Zendaya y la de James... y los demás mueren... Dime Matt...

_ ¡NO!_ gritó Zendaya

_ ¡NO LA ESCUCHES MATT!_ gritó Bella

_ ¡PIENSA EN LO QUE ES MEJOR MATT! ¡RECUERDA LO QUE HARÁN!_ le dijo Spar

_ ¡LAS ARMAS SON MÁS IMPORTANTES MATT!_ dijo Narciza

_ ¡SE LLEVARÁN A TYSON TAMBIÉN! ¡TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO POR ESTO!_ dijo James

_ ¡MATT! ¡PIENSA EN LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡7 VIDAS NO SON NADA COMPÒRADO CON TODO EL PAÍS!_ gritó Vitani histérica

_Matt..._ lo llamó Bella seriamente. Matt llevó la vista a Bella preocupado

_ **¡NO SE LA DES!**_ gritaron todos incluso Tyson al unisonó

Noah ya estaba más que harta de esas fastidiosas interrupciones. Ya no quería que nada interrumpiera finalmente su momento de triunfar su momento de verdadera gloria, no dejaría que siguiera pasando. No dejaría que siguieran molestando

_ ¡Ya basta!_ gritó Noah con los ojos pequeños. Su pelaje naranja se empezó hacer oscuro y comenzó a calentarse hasta prenderse en llamas, eso es lo que pasaba con todo maestro fuego cuando perdía la paciencia

Rápidamente su pelaje volvió a apagarse y todos se quedaron callados. Noah chasqueó los dedos haciendo que una pared de fuego se encendiera alrededor de Matt y de ella, quedado solo ellos dos, apartados del resto por esa pared de fuego impenetrable, eme ahí un león y una zorra que se habían odiado desde la primera vez que se vieron. Matt era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza pero no debía olvidar de lo que ella era capaz y en ese momento se encontraba rodeado, mucho no le importaba lo que le pasara a él, pero si lastimaba a Noah sus amigos estaban condenados, recordando que fuera de esa pared de fuego estaba una jauría enorme de lobos llenos y cargados de armas de diversos tipos capaz de matar de un simple movimiento de manos. No tenía salida que discutir el tema de forma tranquila o de la forma que Noah quisiera

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó Matt de mala gana ya harto de jueguitos tontos para bebés

_Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que vine Mr. King_ dijo Noah caminando lentamente rodeando a Matt. Cada pasó que Noah daba hacía que Matt estuviera a dos de perder la cordura, paciencia y templanza para peor pasar_ Dame el arma y la de tus amigos si quieres que vivan

_ ¡Ya te dije que no te las voy a dar!_ le gritó Matt muy molesto

_ ¡Y yo ya te dije cuales son mis opciones Matt!_ le replicó Noah molesta_ Comienzas a colmar mi paciencia gato. Mira, si chasqueo los dedos, realmente no tengo pensado que se encienda todo... Si no una... sola persona_ Noah levantó el dedo índice en señal de decir uno_ Y creo que tú ya sabes quien es_ dijo arqueando la ceja

__"Cece"_ _pensó Matt lleno de miedo con una cara de horror

_Si Matt... Así que... escoge_ dijo Noah bajando la mano izquierda con la que señalo el uno, se cruzó de brazos con el los dedos de la mano derecha todavía esperando chasquear y arqueó la ceja mirando fijamente a Matt clavándole la mirada como un puñal

_ ¿E-Escoger qué?_ preguntó Matt confundido

_Puedes escogerme, escoger la vida y vivir o escoger las armas a tus amigos y mueres_ dijo Noah en tono relajado dejando de cruzar los brazos y levantando las manos mostrando la mano derecha como iba a chasquear

_ _"¡Maldita!"_ _pensó Matt con sus pupilas pequeñas. Noah mostró una humilde sonrisa y cerró los ojos satisfactoria y tranquilamente como si se tratara de nada

_ ¡Escoge!...

Continuará...

**...D-Demasiada intriga y espera ¿No? Creo que los dejo muy ilusionados de esta forma...**

**M: ¿¡ILUSIONADOS SOLAMENTE!? A MI NO PODES DEJARME ASÍ NIÑA VAMPIRO**

**P: Paciencia Meowlody, ahora que ya estamos de vacaciones voy a tener tiempo para escribir... Claro si mis hermanas no me molestan**

**M: Cual de todos**

**P:... A decir verdad los 8 son muy molestos. Sip tengo 8 hermanos para quienes no sabían hehehe**

**M: Yo solo tengo dos menores. KORE yo no quería ser la mayos**

**P: AHAHAHAHAHAHA Yo tengo 4 hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**M: Sos una mala persona**

**P: Si, lo sé nena lo sé. Lamento de verdad dejarlos de semejante forma pero es que se me ocurrió y soy tan, tan mala, descuiden, que no los haré esperar de demasiado. Y en la vida real si soy un vampiro, solo que mamá me dijo que era mejor que no chupara sangre de personas o humanos de verdad si no quería terminar siendo como Drácula. Por eso solo tengo que beber sangre de animales hechos mierda ¡KORE MAMÁÁÁÁÁ A LA GRAN PUTA!**

**M: Por eso es tu monstruo favorito**

**P: La sangre es rica...**

**M: ¡Iuuuu!**

**P: Ok, dejen sus reviews y espero les haya gustado. Sacaré el próximo cuando pueda (Habrán notado que los saco cada 8 días) trataré de tardarme menos Bye, bye. Y besitos Mayluz, te quiero hermano...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo24: El primer paso (5ª parte)**

**Ya sé que ya son muchas partes del mismo capítulo pero es que... Bueno se me ocurrió y ya, pero esta va a ser la última lo prometo**

**M: Claaaaaaaro te creeeo**

**P: A la próxima vez que haces eso te juro por que mi búho de peluche con el que duermo se llama Dorian que te encierro en el baño**

**M: Está bien ya me calle**

**P: Perra**

**M: Bola de mierda**

**P: Hija de tu madre**

**M: Pedazo de idiota**

**P: Pelotuda**

**M: Maldita**

**P: Engreída, bueno ya mucho...**

**M: Te quiero**

**P: Yo también te quiero hermana**

**DannyNK: Yo nunca abandono a mis fans, sin ustedes no soy nada**

**Kriton6: Bueno, a mi me alegra que te guste. Lamento haber puesto esa imagen en tu cabeza (Si queres que lo lamente por lo de la imagen de Tigresa en ropa interior, lo siento, si no bueno no me lamentaré)**

**MarcoElNavegante: HAHAHAHA. Sos gracioso, espero te haya gustado el fic y felicidades por alzar tu cuenta, espero ver tu fic pronto, besitos **

**Mayluz: You belive at know speak English Mayluz. Yeah, I right am really I'm Paraguayan but I yes speak English better of my friends and my big or little sisters… Ohu relax friend, you learn with years of practice HMHM. Espero no haberte mal ilusionado con mi inglés. Pero tranquilo. Vas a aprender con los años Mayluz... HAHA. De verdad me consideras tu escritora favorita... Snif, snif, hay gracias Mayluz, sos u muy buen amigo**

**Elizz: tranqui acá te lo dejo, espeto no haberme demorado**

**Gianella: tenés 12 años realmente y tu cumpleaños se festeja el uno de marzo en casos DE VERDAD, tengo un amigo con ese caso hihihi. Yo nací el 23... Si de febrero... Realmente no fue difícil. Gracias por el doble review. No sé en que mes estén en tú país pero en Paraguay estamos en diciembre AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H, FALTA POCO PARA NAVIDAD ME MUEROOOOO. AMO LA NAVIDAD. Ok Purrsephone no te salgas del tema. Amiga no sos anormal, nadie lo es, solo tenés una forma diferente de pensar a algunas personas, sos diferente y qué, todos lo somos, todos somos únicos, es lo que te hace especial, sos diferente... como los demás... todos somos diferentes. Ser diferente... es quizá lo único que todos los seres humanos tienen en común... Que nadie tiene algo en común ¿Me entendiste? Porque cuando le dije eso a Meowlody no me entendió**

**M: Es que no tiene sentido**

**P: Sí lo tiene solo que tu moral es una cagada de puta mierda**

**M: Hablo la reina moral**

**P: Exactamente, si fuera presidenta del país, haría algo por los niños de la calle EL MALDITO PUTO DE FEDERICO FRANCO (Nuestro presidente, Federico Franco es su nombre nombre) Es un maldito que le hizo un golpe de estado a Lugo. Paraguay estuvo en las noticias todo el año**

**M: Es vergonzosos**

**P: Lo sé. Es un puto político avaricioso que solo le importa el dinero... A LA MIERDA ELK DINERO, ODIO EL DINERO, PUDRETE DINERO, OJALA NO EXISTIERA**

**M: ...No se oye a muchas personas decir estas palabras **

**Marco polo: Po va a aprender y no te digo nada solo porque no quiero echar al carajo la sorpresa, espero te guste (Disculpame la palabra)**

**Guest: Ahora no más no les pongo mucho a las armas... Y vas a ver su valiosa importancia más adelante**

**José Daniel B: Yo también te aprecio mucho amigo... De verdad espero que te recuperes, no quiero que te pase nada, llevas tiempo en mis reviews y más allá de que me hayas escrito cosas sobre una historia te hiciste mi amigo... No voy a estar tranquila hasta que te cures**

**Anika Kings: Bueno sí, pobre Tigresa en parte, pero es parte de todo lo que tenía que pasar... VAMOS AMIGA, PODES ALCANZARME**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Si Matt puede ser inesperado pero nunca deja mal a sus amigos. Y cuando dije lo de sacarle el ojo... Lo dije literalmente en una parte más adelante le quitan el ojo. Me alegra que te gustara nos vemos nena**

**Skalipso3: Lo leí ya, voy a dejar mi review cuando pueda, que bien que te gustara y por cierto... No lo dije en forma de metáfora ni de expresión... De verdad... de verdad soy un vampiro... de verdad bebo sangre...**

_Escoge entonces Matt..._ dijo Noah

¿E-Escoger qué?_ preguntó Matt confundido

_Puedes escogerme, escoger la vida y vivir o escoger las armas a tus amigos y mueres_ dijo Noah en tono relajado dejando de cruzar los brazos y levantando las manos mostrando la mano derecha como iba a chasquear_ ¡Escoge!...

_Y-Yo... No... No puedo_ decía Matt escuchando a través de las paredes de fuego a sus amigos gritar

_Vamos Matt, solo tienes 2 opciones. No puedes hacer más así que, escoge_ Matt solo se quedó callado clavando la mirada en el piso, en ese momento se encontraba encerrado, no sabía que hacer. A sus ojos sus amigos serían siempre más importantes pero si le entregaba las armas a Noah, se las entregaría a su líder. En esa clase de momentos estaba convencido de que Perro seguía vivo, no podía haber o ser otro. Los resultados serían catastróficos si ellos obtenían las armas, podrían acabar con toda China, conste que él sabía perfectamente que ellos no eran de las personas que eran fáciles de satisfacer. Eran capaces de hacer mucho más y querer llegar más lejos como para tener a China de resultado y ya. China era un país grande de verdad y si eso solo era un comienzo

... Además de eso... Matt no confiaba en ningún sentido en Noah y de cualquier forma ¿Cómo confiar en una zorra ladrona y terrorista? No... Estaba segura de que intentaría o tenía ya planeado algo, no era de fiar, era Noah demasiado astuta

Matt estaba ahí nada más, parado mirando el piso no pudiendo creer que aún no hubiese elegido entregarle las armas. Pero es que no era del todo, seguro que Noah tenía algo y si tomaba la decisión rápidamente lo llevaría a cabo

_Bueno Matt... Nadie aquí tiene el tiempo del mundo y lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿No?_ dijo Noah acercándose más a Matt_ Dime una cosa... ¿Qué haces tú con ellos?... Mírate... Eres un príncipe, eres fuerte, valiente, el mundo debería conocer tu nombre y tu potencial Matt_ Noah comenzó rodear a Matt caminando en círculos a su alrededor_ ¿Por qué te escondes Matt?

_... ¿Me escondo?_ dijo Matt en un tono poco sorpresivo pero sobre saltante

_Si Matt. Tú te escondes. Dime, Yo sé todo lo que ah pasado en Roma...

_Grecia_ interrumpió Matt molesto

_Sí claro, lo que sea. Mira nada más donde estás ahora. Te estás escondiendo en China cuando pudiste ir allá y ayudar a tu gente, ahora más de la mitad de todo tu pueblo debe estar esclavizado_ comenzó a decir en forma dramática posando su cabeza por detrás del hombro de Matt_ Y tu padre Matt..._ esas palabras congelaron a Matt por completo, sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas y se puso en una lucha contra las lágrimas

_Mi...

_Si Matt... Piénsalo... Esto no es lo que tu padre hubiera querido, él hubiera querido un hijo fuere, valiente y valeroso. Y ese eres tú o podrías haber sido tú, pero no... Estás aquí escondido con un gatito miedoso... Das pena Matt. Aunque si podrías hacer bien las cosas

_... ¿Qué?_ dijo Matt sin expresión perdiendo su mirada en el piso

_Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme este viejo martillo y esas viejas y sucias armas que tienen tus amigos... Y estaremos muy bien... No tenemos que pelear Matt. Además tú sabes que yo no vengo por ti... Ni por tu linda Cece_ dijo Noah en tono burlón, esas palabras hicieron que Matt se ruborizara y le entrara la rabia que ya la tenía hasta por el cuello. No lo aguantó. Instintivamente lanzó un zarpazo rápidamente hacia Noah que ella esquivó con facilidad parándose a un costado muy tranquila mientras Matt estaba agitado y respirando muy molesto y pausadamente

_No trates nada Noah... No voy a...

_ ¡Sht!_ lo calló Noah_ Matt, Matt, Matt. Esto no es necesario, no tenemos que pelear y lo sabes si... Vamos esto es muy fácil, no tenemos por qué llegar a ninguna especie de problema. Tu solo... baja las garras... dame el martillo y los demás lobos no tienen razón para destruir todo a su paso... ¡Ah!... Yo vengo por Tyson... Y podemos ir bien de esta forma... No vine a buscarte a ti si vine por el tigre, tu tienes la oportunidad de irte sano y salvo de aquí solo deja a Tyson y escapa... es muy fácil

_No... No para ti será fácil abandonar a los tuyos porque solo serán compañeros pero Tyson es mi amigo y no pienso dejarlo ¡ENTENDISTE!_ gritó Matt enfadado

_Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu decisión Matt?...

En el Palacio de Jade

Po ya se encontraba en su cama durmiendo junto a Tigresa, en los domingos todo el día estaba a su disposición, podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana, incluso dormir todo el día

Pero por alguna razón Tigresa no podía dormir cómoda, no por lo que había pasado en la cocina con Mantis... No eso era lo de menos de hecho, había algo, una sensación algo extraña que la traía incomoda, no sabía que era con exactitud, pero era algo extraño que la traía muy mal tenía un mal presentimiento... algo que le decía... Que Tyson estaba en peligro, no sabía porque era eso pero eso era lo que sentía esa vibra era única y no podía ser otra cosa

Quizá el hecho de saber lo que Po había hecho, o tal vez esas aterradoras nubes que se visualizaban con dificultad a puntas del horizonte. Ella estaba consiente de ello, pero estaba segura que aparte de esas cosas había algo más que la traía de esa manera, algo malo que no la dejaba descansar segura, lo único que la mantenía relajada en ese momento era estar alado de Po, siempre se sentía segura y protegida con el tirado a su lado, con él a su lado de alguna manera no sentía ni una preocupación, estaba más segura, más tranquila y mucho más feliz

En esa clase de momento de pronto se ponía a pensar... Que la verdad antes de estar así con Po, nunca antes había sido así de feliz. No de esa manera... Nunca antes, deseaba con todo corazón permanecer de esa forma con él hasta el fin de los tiempos, más allá de lo que se imaginaba, por más que se sintiera incomoda. Tal vez... era el miedo a perderlo

Po ya le había mostrado lo que podía hacer la noche anterior, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Al saber de lo que Po era capaz... Sabía que de alguna manera estaba involucrado en todo esto, era un asunto delicado que ni siquiera ella sabía manejar que ni siquiera estaba segura de si Tyson sabía manejarlo correctamente. Todavía no sabía con quien se estaban metiendo, no sabían nada sobre el enemigo, ni sus acciones, sus progresos, sus fines, nada de verdad. Le destruía la cabeza a Tigresa saber la verdad, moría por enterarse que es lo que se ocultaba tras la mente de su querido primo y de sus amigos... Era más allá de todo. Ellos habían vivido la vida completa, seguramente desde que eran solo uso niños, habrían de saber de lo que eran capaces, desde niños vivieron con esa antigua leyenda, con la verdad del saber que no era una leyenda, que era la verdad, una verdad oculta bajo los rincones más oscuros del universo, que nadie o muy pocos tenían en las mentes la capacidad de entender con lo que se trataba en esos casos pero era de comprender

Tigresa aún no comprendía bien nada de esa vieja leyenda y menos no se podía esperar, era un tema complicado... si esa era la forma de decirlo. Y la verdad si aún no sabía que era su misión, ni que tenía que hacer, aunque supiera ¿Cómo lo haría? Tyson desde que es pequeño había aprendido las artes del control del fuego, todos esos años de práctica eran los que le había costado a él y a Vitani para convertirse en aquellos grandes maestros fuego que eran, ella se había enterado hace unos pocos días nada más. Si la amenaza estaba cerca, como le haría para aprender en unos cuantos días lo que a Tyson y Vitani les costó años...Pensando en eso... recordaba lo que hizo Po...

A ellos les había costado años aprender todas esas artes marciales, a ser grandes a Maestros del Kung Fu... Sin embargo a Po le costó como una semana aprender lo que a ellos les costó años. Se hizo el Guerrero Dragón en menos tiempo del que a ellos les había costado convertirse en Maestros. Pero era comprensible, Po había estado destinado a ser el Guerrero Dragón desde... quizá desde que nació, desde un principio él, de cualquier forma iba a ser el Guerrero Dragón, pero ella no era la Guerrera Dragón, ni mucho más, no sería lo mismo... Po, tal vez, si podría aprender en poco tiempo esas habilidades, si realmente las poseía, por ser el Guerrero Dragón pero ella... ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía el potencial necesario para ello... O eso era lo que ella pensaba de ella, desmotivándose ella misma, cosa extraña ya que ella se consideraba una líder bastante innata y cardinal en todo. Siempre inspirada en que las cosas le salieran bien, igual así...

No quería arruinar ese momento tan especial alado de Po, cada momento que pasaba a su lado era único sin duda alguna más allá de que fuese el fin del mundo, a su lado era imposible separarla de su lado, porque era ahí donde todo pasaba... De la manera de la que a ella más les gustaba

Sin darse cuenta Tigresa comenzó a quedarse dormida muy cómoda al lado de Po. Él entre sueños sintió como Tigresa se acurrucaba en su pecho y comenzó a abrazarla acariciando su espalda

Pero por más que Po estuviera a su lado, no le impedía tener sueños a Tigresa

**_Sueño de Tigresa _**

Estaba Tigresa tirada en el piso boca arriba con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida. Repentinamente abre los ojos de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se levantó del piso y se limpio la ropa llena de arena mojada, frotó un poco sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un muelle, era un lugar extraño que nunca había visto antes, estaba lleno de arena y tierra por todas partes, idéntico a un desierto, un lugar seco pero al otro lado de ese lugar había un precioso mar abierto, era más azul que el mismo cielo, nunca había visto nada así de hermoso era algo de lo más bello que había visto en su vida

Comenzó a caminar por un pequeño camino de arena y viento que soplaba por un sendero sin nada más que arboles secos sin frutas ni hojas o alguna que otra rama. Se notaba que no era un lugar donde abundaría alguien, siguió caminando sin más rumbo que seguir ya que a Km y km de ahí, no veía más que a un costado mar y a otro costado pura tierra y arboles secos

No dejaba de preguntarse en ningún momento del que caminaba en donde estaba o que era lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento no estaba consiente de que solo era un sueño... O tal vez no lo era...

Llegó hasta un punto en el que empezó a divisar a lo lejos unos arboles vivos y un pasto alrededor de una casa de 2 pisos, pequeña pero eso era. Al ver aquella casa de forma inevitable comenzó a correr hasta ella y llegó hasta el costado, una casa pequeña a orillas del mar construida fuertemente con ladrillos y piedras que ella nunca había visto antes comenzó a tocar la pared de la parte de afuera de la casa y comenzó a ver que habían unos dibujitos hechos a la punta de la pared cerca del piso. Se agacho para ver mejor aquel dibujo. Era el dibujo de un pequeño leopardo con su papá y su mamá tomados de la mano y algo escrito tras una mancha de arena sobre el pequeño dibujo. Tigresa quitó con su mano aquella mancha y vio algo escrito pero estaba en otras letras que ella no lograba entender, de pronto sopló un pequeño viento blanco como la niebla que no dejó ver a Tigresa ni a cm de ella pasando enfrente de aquella frase

Tigresa movió su pata de lado a lado frente a su cara para quitar esa pequeña neblina que apareció de repente. Cuando se despejo pudo ver que la frase escrita en aquella pared comenzaba a cambiar con el viento que soplaba, las letras iban tomando otra forma en caracteres Chinos que ella sí podía entender y pudo ver bien y entender la palabra escrita en aquel pedazo de madera en la pared

_ _"Mcredy"__ pensó Tigresa al leer la escritura en la pared_ _"¿Qué significa eso?"__ Tigresa escuchó un sonido al otro lado era como el sonido de una puerta chirriante abriéndose. Se asomo un poco por la esquina de la pared y vio a un leopardo macho como de 46 años caminando con todo un equipo en la espala y una mochila cargada al hombro caminando hacia un barco en el muelle al final de la plataforma y unas escaleras que se encontraban ahí

De repente todo el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, se iba nublando y haciendo blanco, Tigresa giró hacia todos lados viendo que era lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que apareció en una habitación, miró a ambos lados y vio unos cuantos muebles por los costados de una habitación algo estrecha, unos libros y juguetes en las estanterías, De repente sintió como si algo estuviera pisando, vio bajo sus pies y vio unos pantaloncitos y una pequeña camiseta... muy similar a la que usaba... No podía ser que ese lugar fuese... la habitación de...

Miró aun costado y vio a un pequeño leopardito durmiendo en una cama tapando casi todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello con una frazada. Tigresa se agachó hacia la cama frente a la cama del cachorro de leopardo para visualizar mejor su cara, le resultaba muy familiar, las manchas en la cara el, el mismo color de pelaje amarillo incluso tenía pequeñas ojeras

De pronto el pequeño leopardo comenzó a abrir sus ojitos, eran de grandes pupilas y un azul vivo, se quitó la frazada de encima, se frotó los ojos, estiró sus bracitos manchados y soltó un largo bostezo, tenía una pequeña camiseta blanca puesta y pantaloncitos negros. Era la misma ropa, el mismo pelaje, las mismas manchas, el mismo color de ojos... ese era...

_ _"Ese... es... ¿S-Spar?... De cachorro"__ pensó Tigresa. Ella pasó su mano frente a la cara del pequeño Spar pero no parecía verla, parecía que ella era invisible, a último momento Tigresa se dio cuenta de que tenía una forma más o menos transparente, como cuando vio lo de la Rosa de la Verdad, pero eso... Eso era alguna especie de sueño o visión

Spar comenzó a frotar sus pequeños ojitos y rápidamente se sobresaltó y vio por la ventana el sol y hacia el muelle. Vio que aquel leopardo que había Tigresa había visto salir caminando hacia el barco que lo esperaba en el muelle

_No. Ya es tarde_ dijo Spar saltando de la cama y bajando las escaleras a una velocidad increíble. Tigresa lo iba siguiendo a su paso. Spar al llegar a la punta de las escaleras se dispuso a ir rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando vio a su mamá llorando la mesa con la cabeza posada en ella. Tigresa sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho al ver todo lo que pasaba

Spar se acercó a su mamá y le estiró de la remera

_Mami, mami ¿Dónde está papá?_ dijo el pequeño leopardo con voz rota y entrecortada por aguantar las lágrimas de inmensa tristeza

_Ya se fue Spar... Se fue_ dijo su madre posando sus codos sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a los ojos llorando muy triste

_ ¡NO!_ dijo Spar saliendo corriendo hasta la puerta principal y vio a su padre a punto de llegar al bote_ No papá_ Spar salió corriendo por el camino de rocas y escaleras que llegaban a la bahía Tigresa lo iba siguiendo corriendo tras él, al principio tubo que admitir que no entendía bien que era lo que ocurría pero ahora que sí sabía lo que estaba pasando... Le destrozaba el corazón

Spar iba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernecitas le permitían. En un momento dado terminó por tropezar en las escaleras y se lastimo gravemente su pierna pero no le importó. Logró levantarse con dificultad si embargo esos momentos en los que se quedó tendido en el piso lo retazaron, su papá ya estaba caminado en la plancha para entrar al bote. Spar corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al tocar la punta del tronco de la bahía ya era tarde, su padre ya había zarpado en el barco

_ ¡PAPIIII!_ gritó Spar estirando su bracito hacia donde ya se iba el barco para evitar que su padre no se fuera_ ¡NO TE VALLAS PAPIIIIIIIIII!_ Spar dejó de estirar el brazo y comenzó a llorar muy triste. Su padre no dijo nada a lo lejos del barco, no volteo a mirar a su pequeño hijo ni de reojo, no dijo nada antes de irse, no dijo nada

Spar se tiró de rodillas en el piso cerca del muelle y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente con fuerza. Recordaba que su padre había dicho que su vuelta a casa no era segura ni en el más mínimo de los casos, lo más probable era que ya nunca más regresara... Nunca volvería a ver a su padre

Él estaba solo ahí llorando con toda fuerza de sus pulmones muy triste y Tigresa estaba ahí a su lado arrodillada, nadie podía verla, porque era un simple recuerdo. Spar estaba ahí frotando sus ojitos empapados y limpiando su carita llena de frías lágrimas sin parar de llorar

A Tigresa le rompía el alma esa escena. Nunca vio a ningún niño llorar de semejante manera, no lo culpaba. Ella también estaría muy triste si tuviera un padre y se fuera para nunca regresar... Comenzaba a recordar lo que Tyson les contó sobre los pasados de todos... Recordando lo que había dicho sobre el de Spar

_"Spar él...Su padre era un hombre muy trabajador, casi no tenía tiempo para estar con Spar... Su única compañía era su madre. Un día su padre se fue a una misión y no regresó jamás. Spar lo esperó por mucho tiempo, días, semanas, meses y hasta años. Perdió toda esperanza y se convenció a si mismo de que ya había muerto"_

Tigresa no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas entre sueños al ver aquella horrenda y desgarradora escena. El pobre pequeño cachorro de leopardo se encontraba arrodillado, encorvado con las manos presionadas con fuerza en los ojos llorando como si fuera a ser el fin de toda su felicidad

Ella estaba consiente de que Spar no lo podía ver pero aun así ella sí podía sentirlos y tocarlos aunque ellos no pudieran

Tigresa posó su mano en el hombro del pequeño leopardo y acarició su espalda derramando unas cuantas lágrimas

Cuando Tigresa tocó el hombro de Spar el pequeño leopardo comenzó a cesar su llanto y secando las lágrimas, pasando sus bracitos por toda su cara entre algunos sollozos

_Pa-piiiiiiii_ dijo Spar soltando su último sollozo. Pasó su brazo una vez por su hocico y sus ojos limpiándose la cara y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. De un momento a otro sacó algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño diamante que cambiaba de color en los colores del arcoíris muy rápido, idéntico a como lo hacía la Rosa de la Verdad, pero esta piedra preciosa cambiaba de color sin parar y no mostraba tonos negros o blancos sino brillantes a más no poder y luminosos también_ Ni siquiera... pude darte... lo que el tío Gato me encargó_ Spar sollozó un poco al decir dicha frase

__ "¿Qué es ese diamante?"__ pensó Tigresa mirando de reojo aquel diamante brillante de arcoíris en la mano del pequeño Spar

_Lo guardaré... Por siempre... Maestro Gato... lo prometo_ sonrió Spar. La voz del pequeño cachorro de leopardo comenzó a hacerse lejana y Tigresa vio como todo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo, haciéndose transparente y alejándose de todo su alcance_ Tigresa_ ella pudo oír como la voz resonante y débil del pequeño Spar mientras comenzaba a nublarse todo solo haciendo visible a él arrodillado mirando a su frente mientras, él también, comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo su cuerpo transparente con mucha lentitud

Spar miró a un costado, mostrándole aquellos preciosos y trascendentales ojos azules cual mar y cielo unidos en un solo horizonte. El pequeño cachorrito la miró de forma seria y derramo algunas lágrimas mientras se paraba quedándose derecho. Ambos estaban en la nada, todo el fondo estaba en blanco, parado, como si estuvieran, en el aire

Tigresa también se paró y miró abajo con una mirada triste y preocupante al igual que sorpresiva. Pequeño Spar llevó arriba la mirada con eso ojitos grandes de gatito como suplicando algo, ya estaba comenzando a hacerse casi invisible

Spar extendió la mano mostrándole a Tigresa el diamante que cambiaba de color todavía sin decir nada

_Tigresa..._ hablo con esa tierna vocecita infantil que resonaba en un eco suave y sumiso por toda la nada en la que se encontraban ambos_ Tú... puedes ayudarme... Debes encontrarla... Tú debes ayudarnos... Por favor... ayúdame... Encuéntrala... Y sálvame_ fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Tigresa logró ver una cosa al lado de Spar antes de desaparecer

Una pequeña Tigresita al lado de él, ojos de profundo escarlata y eh iris roja cual rubí, camiseta roja sin mangas y una unión negra, con pantalones también negros. Tenía ojitos grandes de clásico cachorro bebé... Como si quisiera pedir algo, como si estuviera suplicándole que haga algo... Esa... era... ¿Ella?... ¿De niña?... ¿pero qué hacía?...

_ ¿Encontrar que cosa? ¿Spar?... ¿¡SPAR DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¡ESPERA! ¡YO...! **¡SPAR! ¡NO!**_ todo ya iba desapareciendo haciéndose completamente blanco sin dejar ver absolutamente nada. Hasta a ella misma le era imposible escuchar su propia voz... también ella iba desapareciendo

_Sálvate... Ayúdame_ dijo la voz de la pequeña cachorra de tigre antes de desaparecer por completo

_ **¡ESPERA!****__ _**Gritó Tigresa esperando que tal vez la pequeña le hiciera caso pero nada simplemente desapareció y luego...

**_Fin del sueño de Tigresa_**

Tigresa se despertó de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire muy asustada. No podía olvidar ni una sola parte del sueño, era algo muy importante que debía hacer. Po no se había despertado con la sobresaltada de Tigresa solo se movió un poco en la cama. Tigresa colocó su mano en su pecho y luego vio ambas manos. No había nada... ¿Pero que era lo que el pequeño Spar debía hacer? ¿A qué se refería con "ayúdanos"? ¿Y qué era lo que debía encontrar? ¿Qué debía hacer?... Aunque

_ _"El diamante"__ pensó Tigresa_ _"Ese diamante debe ser algo importante... Y Spar debe tenerlo... Debo encontrarlo"__ Tigresa puso una mirada seria y volvió a recostarse alado de Po esperando no tener pesadillas o sueños

Mientras con los felinos

_Bueno Matt... opción uno u opción dos_ dijo Noah con la paciencia ya acabándosele

_ ¡NINGUNA!_ replicó Matt casi rugiendo muy molesto tomando el martillo en la mano y oprimiendo el mango con fuerza para hacerle saber a Noah que no lo iba a soltar en ningún momento

_ ¡Ya! ¡Hasta aquí! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!_ gritó Noah enfurecida haciendo que su pelaje anaranjado se pendiera en llamas, la pared de fuego bajó y todos los demás pudieron ver a Matt frente a Noah

Noah corrió a una velocidad increíble hasta Matt y le hundió el codo en el estomago. Matt se empezó a quedar sin aire y sin oxigeno, sentía que el aire le faltaba, no podía ya respira. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Matt perdiera todo equilibrio y quedarse sin conocimiento

Se desplomó en el piso como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, no duró ni dos segundos antes de que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos, pero todavía sentía que le faltaba el aire, la fuerza lo abandono, estaba indefenso y débil, no podía levantarse. Ni siquiera hablar, la falta de oxigeno se lo impedía. No podía hacer nada y debía aceptarlo, solo quedarse ahí tumbado en el piso como si nada

_ _"No... No...p-pue...puedo..."__pensó antes de caer completamente inconsciente en el piso

Noah aprovecho en el momento en el que Matt estaba tirado en el piso eh intento levantar el martillo que había caído al piso a su lado pero por alguna razón no podía. En ese momento comenzó a recordar algo que había leído una vez

_"Solo un maestro de un único elemento puede forjar y levantar el arma que le corresponda a su ser interior"_

Ahí lo entendió, ella no era maestra tierra sino fuego, no podía usar eso de ninguna forma, significaba que ese no era su momento pero eso no era de lo que debía preocuparse en ese momento

Ya que la pared de fuego había bajado en ese momento todos habían visto y como había dejado inconsciente a Matt y a último momento

_ ¡NO! ¡MAAAAAAATT!_ grito Narciza tratando de zafarse del agarre. Al ver como Noah lo había noqueado le daban todas las ganas del mundo de ir y tirársele encima para poder arrancarle la cabeza_ ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA HIJA DE PERRA!_ nadie ahí podía creer lo que estaba escuchando los ojos de Narciza se habían afinado como los de un gato y había sacado las garras. Pero lo que era lo más raro, era que ella dijera esas frases, ella casi nunca era así, estaba acostumbrada a ser, gentil y amable, muchas cosas que a pesar de que no se las agarrara enserio al final siempre ella lograba vencer, pero en ese momento estaban en un asunto de vida o muerte... No podían esperar más

Pero más allá de lo enojada que estuviera Narciza... Bella estaba pensando en otra cosa sin quitar la mirada de encima de Noah y Tyson, estaba completamente segura de que esa maldita zorra intentaría algo

_Bien... es claro que no puedo llevar esto... pero hay otras cosas con las que cargaría sin problema alguno_ dijo Noah mirando atrás viendo las armas de Vitani y Tyson, también sin quitar la mirada de encima de Tyson

Comenzó a darse la vuelta y a acercarse a Tyson

_Lamento que tu amigo no sepa defender a los suyos... Ni tú mismo a proteger a los tuyos... Heredero del Tigre... La verdad es que no puedo irme de aquí sin ti... es por eso que hasta que tú vengas conmigo... ¡NO TE SOLTARÉ!_ le gritó Noah en la cara con una sonrisa diabólica como si estuviera loca

_ ¿Qué es lo que tu jefe planea hacer conmigo?_ dijo Tyson con la expresión relajada pero con el interior destruido viendo al costado como su mejor migo estaba tumbado en el piso sin mostrar reacción, ni siquiera podía decir si de verdad estaba respirando, no podía nota... no podía divisarlo correctamente

_Oh... Eso es una sorpresa_ dijo Noah acercándose a la cara de Tyson. Esas palabras molestaron a Bella eh hicieron que le hirviera ala sangre. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, en vez de ser de un verde manzana limón claro y brillante, se volvieron opacos y azules oscuros, sus pupilas desaparecieron, esa parte de sus ojos se había vuelto completamente azules

_ _"Prometí que no dejaría que nada te pase... Tyson... me prometí que te protegería... Que no dejaría que nada te pase... No voy... No voy a dejar mi promesa de lado... Yo... te... protegeré"__ pensaba Bella muy molesta apretándola mano en la que tenía su espada

_Ahora niño bonito tú..._ pero antes de que Noah pudiera continuar escuchó que uno de sus lobos gritó. Miró atrás y dos de sus lobos, los que sostenían a Bella estaban tirados en el piso, con marcas de que los había atravesado unas espadas uno de ellos casi decapitado, miró arriba y Bella sostenía su espada llena de sangre y ella con sus ojos de miedo mirando abajo como había matado a aquellos lobos

En ese momento Noah se paralizó algo asustada

_ ¡A ELLA!_ ordenó Noah señalando a Bella para que los demás lobos fueran tras ella

_ ¡NO! ¡BELLA!_ gritó Tyson. Un lobo que se le acercó con una clásica espada china estaba a cm levantando la espada sobre su cabeza para metérsela a Bella pero ella pasó más rápido la espada por su pecho haciendo que el lobo callera muerto, y todos los lobos que se le acercaban iban cayendo al piso muertos por las fatales cortadas que Bella les daba en diversas partes del cuerpo

_ ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! ¡QUE SE MUERAN **TODOS**!_ gritó Bella histérica inconsciente de las cosas que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera parecía ella_ **¡TODOS LOS QUE TRATEN DE LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS DEVEN MORIR!**_ dijo pasando la espada coartándole el brazo entero a un lobo que se le acercaba. A otro la pierna, a otro la cabeza y a otro hasta lo atravesó por la parte del corazón con la espada

Matt comenzó a levantar con mucha lentitud la cabeza viendo como Bella hacía pedazos, literalmente, a todos esos lobos. Matt estiró un poco el brazo muy débilmente y casi sin fuerzas y tembloroso como en forma de decirle a Bella que se detuviera, pero era inútil. Bella no le estaba prestando atención a él. Matt no tenía idea de porque ella se comportaba así. Recordaba que ella había estado un largo tiempo en el clan de los asesinos de La India, pero ya se había vuelto completamente loca. Ella nunca antes se había comportado así antes... ¿Qué es lo que la hizo cambiar?

Matt con dificultosos esfuerzos y apoyándose por un árbol y una roca que estaban ahí logró pararse, pero aún sin poder hablar bien, aún le faltaban fuerzas, aún estaba muy débil como para seguir, incluso aún le faltaba el aire. Tenía que inhalar aire en gran cantidad y exhalar fuerte para poder sentirse bien. Respirando con mucha dificultad logró dar un paso

Tenía un muy fuerte dolor en el abdomen que no sabía exactamente que era. La final se dio cuenta, miró abajo y vio que Noah, al haberle metido el codazo en el estomago no solo hizo eso, sino que también lo había arañado con profundidad en esa parte, y otra cosa que él si sabía, tenía una leve cortada en el cuello que por poco o toca la vena principal. También se dio cuenta de que toda su musculosa y su melena estaban empapadas de sangre, tenía que detener a Bella por más riesgoso que fuera, pero si no paraba la hemorragia moriría desangrado

Spar estaba contra la pared por una lanza que estaba clavada por su ropa debajo de su brazo y dos lobos sujetándolo. Miró a un costado y vio a Matt parado medio moribundo apoyado por un árbol respirando con mucha dificultad, le chorreaba sangre por la boca

_M-Matt_ susurró Spar atónito viendo a su amigo en ese estado tan horrible. Matt intento hablarle a Spar, abrió un poco la boca eh intentó decir algo pero solo consiguió toser y escupir algo de sangre

__ "No puedo hablar... ¿Cómo se los digo?... ¿Cómo detengo a Bella?"__ pensaba Matt con los ojos entrecerrados. De repente a Matt comenzó a dolerle brutalmente su cabeza, tanto que no pudo evita perder el equilibrio y caer al piso de rodillas poniendo ambas patas a los lados de la cabeza. Eso antes de entrar en una especie de transe en su mente

**_En la mente de Matt_**

__Matt_ _lo llamaba una voz grave_ _Matt__ esta vez se escuchaba algo más relajado

_ ¿Hola?... ¿Quién está ahí?_ decía Matt mirando a todas partes en un lugar completamente blanco

__Matt__ volvió a llamarlo esa voz

_ ¿Quién es?_ dijo Matt llevando atrás las orejas ya percatándose de donde venía aquella voz_ ¿Hola?_ habló con voz sumisa y tímida

_ _¿Te estás dando por vencido muchacho?_ _escuchó que decía aquella voz

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Matt ya cansado de no ver nada y hablando con la nada

__Soy yo Matt__ escuchó a alguien decir claramente con voz grave exactamente tras él. Matt dio la vuelta y rozó la nariz con un gigantesco dragón chino marrón y verde al que le crecían plantas por toda la espalda

_D-D-Dios... Tierra_ dijo Matt cayendo de cola al piso

__Así es Matt... Valla aprieto en el que estás metido__ dijo mientras posaba todas las 4 patas en el piso caminando alrededor de Matt

_ ¿Acaso ya estoy muerto?_ dijo Matt mirando su cuerpo viendo que ya no tenía esa inmensa cantidad de cortaduras ni siquiera sangre en ningún lado, es más, estaba como nuevo, su melena estaba lisa y perfecta, su musculosa que hace momentos se veía rasgada estaba perfecta como recién hecha, no tenía nada

__HAHAHAHA, No Matt... No has muerto... Solo quería decirte algo que... probablemente ni siquiera tu querido Maestro Gato no te haya enseñado..._ _rio el dios Tierra

___Pero... es que... Yo... no entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que...

__Matt, tus amigos están en problemas y tu sabes que puedes ayudarlos. Lo que le pasa a tu amigo Tyson... Está mal...__ dijo en tono serio

_ ¿A qué se refiere con que está mal?_ dijo Matt arqueando la ceja

__... Tu sabes... tus padres también te educaron con la creencia de que es un único Dios aquel que nunca se equivoca... Mi hermano ah cometido un error al elegir a tu amigo__ esta vez el gran dragón de tierra mostró una amigable sonrisa a Matt

_ ¿Elegirlo?... Tú ya sabes lo que pasa con Tyson_ afirmó Matt subiendo la mirada mirando al dragón

__Mi hermano cree ver maldad y codicia en el corazón de tu amigo..._

___ ¡Eso es ridículo!_ interrumpió Matt_ Tyson... puede ser molesto, insoportable, odioso, inepto, catastrófico y..._ en eso el dios fuego lo miró arqueando la ceja con una expresión cansada_... Y-y-y Muchas otras cosas pero no es codicioso ni malo o cruel... Debe creerme, eh vivido con Tyson desde que soy un cachorro, desde que tengo memoria, es como mi hermano y sé que jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a alguien

__Eso lo sé joven guerrero... No dije que Tyson tuviera esas cosas... Mi hermano CREE ver eso en el... Pero él también puede equivocarse__ dijo guiñándole un ojo a Matt_ _Escucha Matt... Noah en este momento te está forzando a decisiones muy difíciles lo sé, pero tu tienes que crear un tercer camino... está a tu alcance hacer un nuevo cambia y otra opción para escapar de esto... Solo necesitas 15 segundos de valor... Para hacer lo correcto. Tu todavía puedes Matt. Has sido de todos los maestros o voluntarios Tierra a los que eh otorgado mi poder, indudablemente el mejor junto a Narciza... Sé que eres capaz de mucho Matt ¿Puedes tú demostrarme que eres capaz de cambiar los hechos? Recuerda que la tierra está a todo tu alcance y favor Matt. Lo hecho ahora todavía puede cambiarse... Lo creas o no Matt... Necesito que me ayudes... Porque sé que puedes hacerlo_

_Yo... Yo... Maestro es que_ tartamudeaba Matt con la cabeza baja y los ojos abiertos de par en par perdiendo su mirada en lo blanco eh interminable del piso

__Tú sí puedes Matt... Confío en ti... Y si yo fuera tú... No dejaría pasar el tiempo para decirle a la joven Narciza lo que hay en tu corazón Matt... Ahora ve... y construye un nuevo camino_ _ el dios fuego separó sus garras y con dos zarpas toco la frente y el pecho de Matt donde estaba su corazón, salió un ligero brillo verde y...

**_Fuera de la mente de Matt_**

Matt abrió los ojos expectantes de golpe y respirando pausadamente, exhalando y esperando para inhalar. Recordó en un momento que había dicho

_"Recuerda que la tierra está a todo tu alcance y favor Matt"_

Era verdad, él podía controlar la tierra a su antojo y darle la función que a él se le antojara. Era verdad, el solo usaba sus poderes en caso de emergencia y esa era una, ni sabía porque pensó o dudo dos veces en hacer algo

Tomo un poco de tierra del piso y la pasó por la herida en su cuello. Rápidamente su pelo volvió a crecer y la herida sanó, lo mismo con el zarpazo que le había hecho Noah, era algo increíble. La sangre que estaba desparramada en el piso volvía a sus heridas por la arena que tocaba esa parte, entraba devuelta a su cuerpo antes de cerrar las heridas. Matt tomó su martillo que estaba a su lado. Lo alzó con ambas manos sobre su cabeza arrodillado en el piso y golpeo la tierra con él

En ese momento todos se paralizaron incluso Bella, hubo un pequeño temblor en la tierra. Noah llevó la mirada atrás y vio Matt con una sonrisa retorcida y los ojos de canicas mirándola como si estuviera loco

_Maldito león_ dijo Noah frunciendo el entrecejo mirando molesta a Matt casi con un tic en el ojo, ya estaba hasta la cabeza de jueguitos tontos, quería acabar con ese maldito león y no dudo en hacerlo_ ¡MALDIRO BASTARDO!_ gritó Noah lanzando una patada hacia donde se encontraba Matt en el piso. Matt veía todo en forma lenta en ese momento mientras la voz del dios tierra resonaba en su cabeza _"Solo 15 segundos de valor para hacer lo correcto. Tú haces el tercer camino, la tercera opción"_ Matt cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sus pupilas estaban más pequeñas. Todo seguía lento a sus ojos

Justo cuando Noah estaba a solo unos metros de alcanzar a Matt una pared de piedra creció frente a ella impidiéndole tocarlo, es más, chocó de cara contra ella y calló al piso con un dolor inmenso en la cara y la nariz medio chueca. En ese momento comenzaron a crecer unas enormes raíces del suelo que iba apartando a todos los lobos de sus amigos permitiéndoles estar libres

_Yo... hago... el... tercer... camino_ dijo Matt entrecortado como si tuviera un fuerte dolor, y así era, nunca había empeñado tanto su fuerza en ningún poder, le temblaban las patas y para que siguiera el poder, para que las plantas corrieran necesitaba una conexión, el martillo, estaba pegado a la tierra y cada vez se hundía más en la arena. Matt cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretando la mandíbula, presionando los puños con fuerza en el mango del martillo. Tanta fuerza estaba emergiendo que hasta se le veían las venas en los brazos

Las plantas y raíces que crecían a su alrededor golpeaban a los lobos como si tuviesen vida, muchos de los lobos huían para salvarse, otros no corrieron por la misma suerte

Al final la única que permaneció en pie era Noah, tenía una grave herida en el brazo y le sangraba la nariz pero no iba a seguir fallando, ya no al menos

_ ¡YA BASTA!_ gritó Noah al aire. Matt no dejaba de aplicar fuerza en el martillo ni siquiera con el grito de Noah pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, era algo bastante forzoso y costoso ese poder, hasta los arboles se habían movido para ahuyentar a esos lobos_ ¡HASTA AQUÍ! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE EH PASADO PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ Y NO NECESITO QUE UN MALDITO LEÓN Y UN MONTÓN DE TONTOS GATOS GIGANTES ME DIGAN O ME IMPIDAN LO QUE ME PUSIERON EN MISIÓN! **¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN HARÍAN LO MISMO POR ALGUIEN QUE LOS SALVO!**_ gritó Noah a todos muy tensa y furiosa, sacó una daga de un paquete que tenía en su bolsillo con una marca metalizada de un dragón de color rojo, similar a las Garras de Fuego de Tyson o al arco de Vitani_ Ya no vas a interrumpir en mi camino Matt ¡NUNCA MÁS!_ le gritó muy molesta mientras se acercaba a Matt debilitado, él no podía pararse, no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba completamente debilitado por la cantidad de energía que había usado en ese ataque masivo de plantas, ni podía pararse... ¿Será que ahí... se acababa todo para él?

__"Lo disfrute hasta aquí"__ pensó Matt cerrando los ojos. Noah estaba a punto de bajar la daga directo a la nunca de Matt cuando...

_Ah no ¡NO LO HARÁS!_ gritó BELLA tomando su espada y corriendo hasta donde estaba Noah apunto de apuñalar a Matt entonces...

_ ¡BELLA! ¡ALTO!_ dijo Zendaya esperando que se detuviera pero era muy tarde, se oyó un grito de dolor de Noah y para cuando se dio cuenta

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... ¡MALDITA IDIOTAAAA!_ le gritó Noah a Bella antes de caer al piso. Bella le había clavado su espada por cerca de la cintura, la cortadura era grave, de ella salía abundante sangre pero... era muy pequeña la cortadura y no lo suficientemente profunda como para causarle la muerte_ Eres... una... maldita imbécil_ chillo Noah parándose y retrocediendo un par de pasos

_Excelente... ahora acabaré contigo_ le dijo Bella levantando la espada hacia su frente. Con la otra mano libre, Bella extendió la planta de su pata izquierda a su ver y las armas de los lobos que había huido o habían sido vencidos se levantaron apuntando todas a Noah_ La única maldita idiota eh imbécil aquí eres TÚ_ le replicó Bella acercándosele, sus ojos aún seguían azules y sin verse las pupilas_ No mereces vivir

Noah retrocedió un par de pasos más atrás y calló de rodillas al piso mirando abajo, estaba toda sudorosa y muy cansada, el fleco negro y blanco de la punta de su cabeza cubrió sus ojos y prácticamente la mitad de su cara cuando calló al piso. Involuntariamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Todos la miraron de forma rara, parecía haberse vuelto loca, incluso más de lo que habían visto en Bella hace unos minutos, ya que... su cuerpo estaba completamente manchado de sangre

_Que demo..._ dijo Spar arqueando la ceja mirando a Noah como si ya se hubiera vuelto loca. Noah esta vez alzó la mirada y las pupilas de sus ojos apenas si se notaban, no paraba de reír a carcajadas, a Bella le daban ganas de rebanar a esa zorra en pedazos. Chasqueó los dedos con su mano izquierda y todas las armas fueron como un rayo hacia Noah. Pero al final todas acabaron clavadas en el piso

_ **¿¡QUÉ!?****__ _**dijeron todos al unisonó salvo Zendaya que no estaba sorprendida por velocidad tan patética, ella era más rápida y fácil de desaparecer, no duró dos segundos hasta que

_ ¡VITANI! ¡NARCIZA!_ gritó Zendaya mirando a un costado donde estaba su amiga

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntaron Vitani y Narciza al unisonó

_Tu arco y... la hoz_ dijo Zendaya con los ojos bien abiertos mirando la mano izquierda de Vitani y a la derecha de Narciza, su arco y... la hoz ya... Ya no lo tenían

_ ¿Qué tiene? Mi arco está ¡AH! ¿¡Dónde está mi arco!?_ dijo Vitani mirando a ambos lados sin ver su arco en ninguna parte_ ¡PERO SI LO TENÍA EN MI MANO HACE UN SEGUNDO!

_ ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ MI HOZ?_ dijo Narciza desesperada girando viendo a todas direcciones sin vista de su amada hoz

_AHAHAHAHAHAHA_ se escuchó una risa atrás de Vitani sobre una pequeña subida. Zendaya dio la vuelta inmediatamente y vio a Noah con la rodilla derecha doblada posada en el piso y la otra levantada, con su codo derecho posado por la rodilla derecha que estaba levantada y con la otra mano alzando el arco con la bolsa especial de flechas de Vitani la hoz de Narciza

_ ¡NO! ¡MI ARCO!_ chilló Vitani

_ ¡OYE! ¡MI HOZ!_ dijo Narciza enfurecida mirando con el seño fruncido a Noah

_HA-HA-HA. AHÍ TIENEN SUCIOS GATOS, CON ESTO ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA TRIUNFAR. Espero que hayan trabajado antes y que tengan manera de esclavos ¡PORQUE ESO SERÁN!_ rio Noah

_Oh No, no lo HARÁS_ dijo Zendaya corriendo hasta donde estaba Noah

_HAHAHAHAHA. No lo harás TÚ, Gatita_ en ese momento todo el pelaje anaranjado de Noah comenzaba a convertirse en flamas haciendo que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en una fuerte llamarada. Tuvo tal grado de magnitud que hizo que Zendaya se detuviera de freno golpe con las 4 patas de golpe y cubrió sus ojos con su pata izquierda. Después de unos segundos quitó su pata de sus ojos y Noah ya no estaba ahí... Solo tierra quemada y rastros de incineración, cenizas en el suelo

_Escapo_ dijo Zendaya en voz baja bajando la cabeza y clavando su mirada en el piso

_ ¿Se fue?_ preguntó James mirando hacia la pequeña subida

_Si_ dijo Zendaya desde lejos_ La muy perra logró escapar con ambas armas... No debemos dejar que nos quiten otra ni perder el maldito tiempo en este lugar sin movernos. Hay que ir al palacio de Jade y advertir a los furiosos al Maestro Shifu EN ESPECIAL a Po sobre esto...

_Cada vez se mueven más rápido y no podemos permitir eso_ dijo Matt aún un poco adolorido por todo el esfuerzo_ Tenemos que seguir... Y estén precavidos, no valla a ser que vuelva otra emboscada de lobos

_Después de lo que hizo Bella lo dudo_ dijo Spar_ Por cierto ¿Bella te encuentras bien?_ le preguntó Spar

_Si... estoy bien, déjame_ dijo Bella dándole la espalda y evitando hacer cualquier especie de contacto visual con Spar

_Bueno tranquila... Yo... solo preguntaba

_ ¿Por qué en vez de hacer preguntas tontas no te mueves?_ le replicó Bella molesta

_Bella tranquila_ dijo Tyson acercándosele_ Recuerda que es Spar solo ignóralo

_ ¡OYE!_ dijo Spar molesto y cruzándose de brazos mirando molesto a Tyson. En eso Tyson acercó su cara a la de Bella y le dio un enternecedor beso en los labios

_ ¡AHAA! Sí, sabía que estaban saliendo_ dijo Spar riéndose a carcajadas. Tyson miró atrás con una mirada asesina similar a la de Tigresa haciendo que Spar se callara de una_ Está bien ya vámonos_ todos se pusieron una vez más en marcha, esta vez más precavidos y atentos a cualquier movimiento. Ya estaban más cerca del palacio de Jade, todos con heridas y demás pero eso era lo de menos importancia... al menos en ese momento

En el Palacio de Jade

Por alguna razón Tigresa no podía regresar al descanso de forma tranquila, a pesar de que estuviera cerca de Po, de algún modo se sentía protegida pero la mala espina de un futuro desastre no desaparecía de su cuerpo... Sin dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido. La pequeña Tigresa y el cachorro Spar le habían pedido algo entre sueños. Ella estaba consiente de que eso había sido un simple sueño pero aun así... Sentía que era más allá de eso, como una especie de visón de advertencia, seguía sin entender... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer? En el sueño Spar le había dicho para encontrar algo pero qué era... Era obvio que tenía algo que ver con Spar. No entendía porque él exactamente

_ "_Tenía que ser él, de los cuatro tenía que ser él"__ pensaba Tigresa llevando una mano a su frente y pasándola por toda su cara_ _"Si es de verdad ese diamante lo que tengo que encontrar... Tendré que hablar con ese leopardo pero..."__ No podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña Tigresa, al verla al instante... Supo que era ella cuando era solo una pequeña cría. A qué se refería... Era lo que quería entender... Lo que debía encontrar... Suponía que era aquel curioso diamante ¿Pero qué era lo que le pedía la pequeña Tigresa?... ¿Qué ella se salvara? ¿Qué la ayudara? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Esa es la parte que no lograba entender, estaba completamente segura de que algo tenía que hacer, pero seguía sin saber qué. No sabía de qué salvarla, no sabía cómo ayudarla, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar

Tenía el fuerte impulso de empezar ya con todo, no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras allá fuera podría estar empezando el fin del mundo, como si no estuviese pasando nada. Era posible qua la razón de que Matt no viniera, es que estuviese enfrentando algo allá afuera, la razón por la que Tyson se comportó tan mal, esa extraña reacción. No soportaba quedarse ahí solo sin hacer nada. A pesar de que le encantaba estar alado de Po, había algo mucho más grande allá fuera que sentía que no debía esperar para averiguar

Miro a un costado donde Po estaba acostado alado de ella y vio como dormía muy tranquilamente y babeaba un poco. A Tigresa le pareció tierno, se acercó un poco a la cara de Po y lo beso en la mejilla. Po soltó una leve risita entre sueños pero en realidad aún estaba dormido

_Hum. Tigresa_ murmuró Po todavía dormido_ Te amo_ decía entre sueños. Tigresa soltó una leve risita y lo abrazó con ternura

_Descuida amor, ya vuelvo_ dijo Tigresa soltándose de abrazarlo, se sentó en la cama pensando unos segundos y luego se levantó

__ "Debo contarle al Maestro Shifu"__ pensó Tigresa poniéndose en marcha hacia el salón sagrado. Al llegar ahí no estaba, comenzó a buscarlo en todos los lugares más comunes en los que solía ir, la gruta del dragón, El Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, en el patio de enfrente, en el salón de entrenamientos eh incluso en la cocina y en su habitación, pero nada, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares_ _"¿En dónde se habrá metido?"__ pensaba algo fastidiada de caminar por todas partes perdiendo el tiempo sin resultado. Entonces recordó donde lo encontró la última vez que lo estaba buscando_ ¡Eso es! la biblioteca_ dijo mientras iba de camino a la biblioteca

Y no pensó mal al ir a ese lugar, era verdad ahí estaba el Maestro Shifu. Igual que como lo había encontrado la última vez, todos los libros desordenados, por el piso y las estanterías y los libreros completamente vacíos, parecía que el Maestro no había tenido gran progreso

Tigresa tocó la puerta con el puño cerrado con cuidado. El Maestro movió atrás las orejas para luego llevar atrás las orejas y ver a su hija

_ ¡Tigresa! ¿Qué ocurre hija?_ dijo Shifu al ver la cara de preocupación de Tigresa

_Vine porque... Papá te tengo que contar algo..._ dijo sumisa jugando con sus dedos y haciendo un círculo en el piso

_ ¡VOY A SER ABUELO! ¡DIME QUE ME EQUIVOCO!_ se adelantó Shifu sobresaltado. Tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par y arqueó la ceja

_ ¿Q-Qué?_ preguntó Tigresa extrañada y muy sonrojada

_Umm... Nada no importa ¿Qué me ibas a contar?_ dijo Shifu relajándose y frotándose la nuca

_Bueno... Veras es qué... Tuve un sueño extraño...

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_A eso llego_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a su padre y arrodillándose a su lado. En eso comenzó a contarle todo su sueño desde el principio hasta llegar a la parte interesante_ Luego apareció él con un pequeño diamante que brillaba en muchos colores... Todo comenzó a desaparecer... Al final estaba en un vacío blanco sola con él, también empezó a desaparecer muy lentamente... Pero es raro... Al final si pudo verme... Me dijo..._ Tigresa se quedó callada unos segundos, esa era una parte complicada que... No lograba entender... No sabía como...

_ ¿Qué te dijo hija?_ preguntó Shifu tratando de verla a los ojos, pero ella no movía su mirada del suelo_ ¿Tigresa?

_Dijo que... Que debía ayudarlo... Que debía ayudarlos y que la debía encontrar...

_ ¿Encontrar qué cosa?_ dijo arqueando la ceja

_Ese es el punto... No lo sé... Sospecho que se refería a esa piedra pero... No sé lo que eso, ni dónde está, Ni siquiera se lo que hace. Supongo que Spar aún la posee ya que... En el sueño dijo que la cuidaría por siempre... Pero aunque aún la tuviera, no creo que me lo quiera dar_ dijo bajando la cabeza algo desanimada

_Si es algo importante no creo que deje de dártelo. Y si no te lo da yo haré que lo haga_ dijo Shifu con una sonrisa, Tigresa soltó una leve risita y se cubrió la boca

_Pero... hay algo más..._ dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Qué cosa hija?_ dijo angustiado haciendo que Tigresa subiera la mirada

_Antes... de despertar... Después de que Spar había desaparecido... Apareció... Una pequeña Tigresita... E-Era yo... de cría_ en ese momento Tigresa tubo una mirada profunda durmiendo su vista hacia el suelo como una vez más hundida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de aquel misterioso sueño

_Pero ese no es el punto al que quieres llegar o sí Tigresa_ dijo Shifu arqueando la ceja mirándola preocupado y extrañado. Tigresa levantó la vista del suelo viendo a Shifu a los ojos algo apenada_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?_ Tigresa se quedó callada unos segundos no sabía como contestar a eso ni si debía hacerlo o si era correcto... Estaba muy nerviosa, por el hecho de que aunque era ella misma la que lo soñó... No lo entendía... No era un simple sueño... Iba mucho más allá de ser un sueño. No había ni una sola duda de eso

_Veras es que... Yo... Ella... Me miró con los ojos grandes y... Me di cuenta que era yo... No por la ropa o por las rayas, No... Fue sus ojos y la forma en la que me miró

_Pero te dijo algo Tigresa... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_ Tigresa no habló por unos segundo solo miró a los ojos a su padre y Maestro y suspiro

_La verdad es que... No... Bueno... Solo me dijo que me salvara y que la ayudara a ella pero... No entiendo... No entiendo lo que tengo que hacer no sé lo que ella quiere que haga o lo que yo misma quiero que... ¡Ash! me confunde. Es que si ella soy yo cuando era pequeña es algo que yo quiero o algo de mi pasado que debe repararse... No entiendo que es de lo que me debo salvar, no entiendo como ayudarla ni de qué ni como... Aunque... Fue solo un sueño... Yo_ dijo Tigresa entrecortada tartamudeando algo cabizbaja

_No... No fue solo un sueño Tigresa_ en eso Tigresa levanto la mirada algo tensa_ Eso no fue un sueño. De verdad lo que hayas visto tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Todas esas cosas... Lo que hayas visto ahí... Es algo que... Tal vez realmente pasó... Algo que se debe reparar Tigresa

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_No lo sé, pero lo que te haya dicho el leopardo es algo que de verdad debes hacer... Y si te lo pidió a ti debes ser TÚ quien lo haga_ Tigresa suspiró, no esperaba que fuera ella realmente quien debía hacerlo, esperaba que Shifu le dijera que era solo un sueño

_... Aun así sigo sin saber como y que hacer

_Van a tener que venir en algún momento... Cuando lo hagan, habla con el leopardo_ le dijo Shifu tratando de relajarse

_Lo haré "_Lo que me pidió... Debe ser algo que haya pasado antes... Un error pasado que puede cambiar el futuro... Si los ayudo... algo me agradecerán... ¿Pero qué es ese diamante?"__ pensaba Tigresa

_Tigresa. Te diré qué. Eh estado buscando libros sobre la leyenda de los elementos, estaba completamente segura de que había uno aquí en la biblioteca... Y ese diamante me suena familiar... Seguiré buscando... Si encuentro algo como eso te avisaré

_Gracias padre_ dijo Tigresa haciendo una pequeña reverencia_ ¿Quiere que lo ayude a buscar?_ preguntó

_No hace falta... Mientras... Creo que deberías hablar con el Guerrero Dragón y con tus compañeros de esto... Tigresa esto no es algo que se deba ocultar

_Lo haré, descuida_ Tigresa se paró y se dirigió a la salida mientras que su padre; Maestro seguía buscando_ _"Necesito que lo encuentre rápido... Tengo un mal presentimiento"__ pensaba mientras se iba caminando

De vuelta con Shifu

_Es increíble que aún no haya logrado encontrarlo... Estoy segura de que... lo tenía en alguna parte_ decía Shifu hurgando entre el montón de libros tirados a su alrededor en el piso_ Estoy segura de que alguna vez había leído sobre ellos… Ese diamante del que Tigresa habló… Había escuchado de él… Tenía un nombre… Debe estar por aquí en alguna parte

Shifu se puso a buscar por todas partes en todas las zonas y libreros encontrados en la biblioteca, desordenaba los libros tirándolos al piso desesperado por encontrar la respuesta en alguno de ellos. Buscaba, buscaba y rebuscaba por todas partes pero era inútil, sea cual fuese el libro que buscaba no parecía estar ahí. Le estaba desesperando saber la respuesta a esa pregunta a todas las que se formulaban en su cabeza, a cada palabra que alguien le mencionaba sobre aquella leyenda, eran miles de preguntas que se comenzaban a formularse en su cabeza, era desesperante tener tanto en una sola cabeza y lo peor era que no lo podía dejar de lado así nada más porque sentía que debía saberlo, que era algo importante, impulsiva eh instintivamente no podía dejar de buscar, era un impulso extraño que le dijera que no dejara de buscar

Pero por más allá de que buscara, buscara-y buscara era completamente inútil, lo que buscaba o aprecia en ningún lado… Y no soportaba quedarse ahí nada más perdiendo el tiempo sin tener resultado, al menos quería ver…

Se apartó por un momento de los libros en montón que se encontraban abiertos y todos tirados en el pis y se acercó hacia una esquina donde había dejado el libro de los 4 elementos volviendo a echarle un vistazo, no lo estaba leyendo pero comenzó a ojear las paginas en caso de que por casualidad se hubiese saltado una, ojeó y re-ojeó pero no, todas las páginas eran las que ya había leído no había ni una saltada, ni una sola. Ojeaba el libro una y otra vez para asegurar, nada, era una pérdida de tiempo más

Llegó a las páginas finales y ahí vio algo un tanto… inusual… Faltaban… vio entre el final del libro de la tapa final y también entre la última página. Había algunas arrancadas, eran marcas de hojas rotas que habían sido arrancadas, o había duda

_ _"¿Qué rayos…?"__ pensaba Shifu viendo la página arrancada entre la hoja. Era más de una la página que había sido arrancada, se notaba habían como 6 rasgaduras, en esa cantidad de papeles con lo pequeña que era la letra del escritor y con lo grandes que eran las hojas de libro debió caber una tonelada de información en esas páginas… Información importante… Respuestas a preguntas… Estaba claro, no, más que claro que la historia no estaba completa, que no sabía todo y más que eso, eran más preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza ¿Quién arrancó las páginas? ¿Qué era lo qué estaba escrito en aquellas páginas? ¿Cómo averiguar quién lo había hecho? ¿Dónde encontrar al…? El dueño… El escritor del ¡LIBRO!

Shifu fue al índice del libro en el inicio y vio una pequeña firma al principio, la firma

_"Maestro Gato" "Gato"_

Eran las palabras escritas, el significado de la firma. Y otras preguntas más en la cabeza del pobre y agobiado Maestro

_Debe haber un libro sobre eso. Hay un libro que dice quién es… dijo Shifu tirando el libro de los elementos a la esquina y regresando a su lectura en los demás libros de la biblioteca

Al tirar el libro al costado el pequeño libro se abrió al final de la página, la portada de l página se dividió y salieron unos pequeños papeles de colores, pero Shifu desgraciadamente no alcanzó a darse cuenta de ello. Unos papeles de colores verde y marrón, rojo y naranja, blanco y plateado brillante y azul con celeste

En la guarida Canina

_Muy buen trabajo Noah, has hecho una labor estupendo al haber traído estas armas ante mi presencia_ dijo Perro con una sonrisa satisfactoria

_Esto debe ser suficiente para…

_No George… No es suficiente lo creas o no_ Lo interrumpió Perro

_ ¿Cómo? Pero si usted había dicho que…_ dijo George confundido

_No crean que fue trabajo desperdiciado y para nada estudiantes. Esto es de verdad un avance sin embargo aún falta mucho para alcanzar nuestra meta

_Usted nos había dicho que era más que suficiente co ellas_ dijo Jack arqueando la ceja, en eso Perro bajó la cabeza y rio un poco maliciosamente

_Suficiente para iniciar. No para el proceso, esta es apenas la primera fase de nuestro plan. Es un gran avance y no dije que no lo fuera pero seguimos en proceso del plan, avanzamos lento por el momento pero... al final valdrá la pena... Tenemos que tener todas y cada una de las reliquias de los elementos si queremos que funcione el mi plan. No habrán sido todos esos millones de años del dios fuego desperdiciados, ya van a ver esos sucios y asquerosos gatos. Honestamente me gustaría ir más rápido que esta mierda, lamentablemente las cosas van como tienen que ir... En caso de que se valla más rápido lo sabré_ dijo Perro con una sonrisa malévola

_Una pregunta_ dijo Jack arqueando la ceja

_Si Jack

_No nos ah dicho aún como es que puede detectar la velocidad del proceso... O por lo menos yo no le, claro... Espero no le moleste decirme

_En lo más mínimo Jack, no tengo inconveniente en contestarte y te diré que de hecho... es una buena pregunta_ sonrió mostrando los colmillos y saliendo a la parte de enfrente de la guarida donde yacían esqueletos de diversos animales, la arena era completamente negra como cenizas

Fueron hacia un costado de la guarida. Todos siguiendo a su líder, Perro. Al llegar bien todos vieron que Perro estaba muy tranquilo parado viendo el cielo directo hacia unas nubes negras a lo lejos que realmente parecían quietas pero avanzaban con lentitud

_ ¿M-Maestro?_ dijo Zoba confundido

_Ahí_ Perro señaló con el dedo índice hacia lo lejos donde estaban las nubes. Pero eso no contestaba la pregunta de Jack porque... No lograba entender

_No lo entiendo_ dijo Jack frotándose la nuca

_No lo entiendes porque aún no eh terminado de explicarte Jack_ dijo Perro sin mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro_ Verás, esas nubes son aquellas que marcan nuestro avance

_P-Pe-Pero ¿Cómo?_ preguntó Jason confundido

_Bueno, déjenme que les explique, de acuerdo a como nosotros vallamos esas nubes irán más rápido, el punto es que estas cubran TODA China ¿Entendido? China entera. Y eso solo pasará cuando obtengamos todos los elementos necesarios para el ritual y el conjuro del despertar

_ ¿EL **QUÉ**?_ dijeron todos al unisonó

_ ¿Acaso no les eh hablado sobre esa parte del plan?_ en eso todos negaron con la cabeza confundidos y extrañados, Perro suspiro algo agotado_ De acuerdo. Todo consiste en esto. Una vez que obtengamos todos los elementos necesarios será momento de actuar, y para cuando tengamos todos los elementos esas nubes ya habrán cubierto toda China, lo sabremos si nos faltara algo... Todo lo que tenemos que hacer después de eso es juntar todos los elementos y llevarlo a la vieja Caverna de los Dragones elementales en la Montaña Chinyu

_ ¿Caverna de los Dragones?

_ ¿Montaña Chinyu?_ dijeron Zoba y Julie en ese orden_ Pero Maestro, la ubicación de ese lugar se perdió hace años, con todo lo que ah pasado nadie ah de saber en donde está_ dijo Julie expectante

_Nadie, pero yo sí Julie_ dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a la loba negra_ Ahora ¿Me va a dejar terminar o se quieren quedar sin saber en lo que viven?_ nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron callados paseando la mirada por el lugar, eso le dio a Perro la señal de continuar_ HAHAHA Bien... Una vez reunidos todos los elementos en la montaña y en la caverna... El dios Fuego finalmente será liberado de la prisión y el sello de sus hermanos quienes lo traicionaron

_ ¿Cello? Creí que había dicho que lo desterraron al inframundo_ dijo George

_Casi. Si hubiera sido por él simplemente crees que estaría todo tan bien George... No. Sus hermanos pusieron un sello impenetrable eh irrompible que le hizo imposible escapar o salir... De esa maldita prisión... Afortunadamente sus queridos hermanos no saben que por medio de su vida en las llamas del demonio logró distinguir elementos esenciales para un ritual que podría romper ese sello sagrado hmhmhmhm_ rio Perro malicioso

Ninguno de sus estudiantes podía creer lo que oía, era algo terrible, al principio parecía nada, solo robar una que otra cosa y molestar a los aldeanos de pueblos tanto cercadnos como lejanos... Pero comenzaba a ponerse peor de lo que creían

A decir verdad ninguno era tan malo, nadie quería ver sufrimiento en gente inocente, robar para sobrevivir era una cosa, matar gente inocente por placer era otra... Lo pero era que a ese punto, ese desquiciado animal sarnoso, comenzó a llegar

_Entonces las nubes comenzaran a hacer efecto... Recuerdan la época en la que vivían en que los dioses bajaban a la tierra... Ustedes son trillones de billones de años más viejos que yo. Saben como era en ese entonces_ Jack tragó saliva y como estaba enfrente asintió temeroso con la cabeza_ Si... Yo solo lo leí en una leyenda y un cuento que mi padre me contó... Antes de que ese idiota de Gato lo matara. Pero ustedes estuvieron ahí la vez que fue la guerra de los 4 dioses... ¿No?_ todos asintieron sin más_ Eso... hubo una tormenta de fuego de nubes negras... Caían rayos por todas partes incendiando todo lo que tocaban... A eso llego mis queridos estudiantes... Esa historia va a volver a repetirse

Jack, Zoba, George y Jason escuchaban con temor y horror las palabras de Perro. Era cierto ellos habían estado vivos en la vez que dios Fuego fue puesto por el sello de sus hermanos al infierno, ellos eran ya de tiempos antiguos, no eran de verdad, solo simples recuerdos guardados en un bobo pero importante cuaderno rojo. Contenía sus ojos y las almas de quienes fueron ellos

Y también era cierto, esa tormenta de fuego y rayos... De verdad había pasado... Hace millones de años... Cuando todo era prospero aún... Luego de que dios Fuego se molestara... Lanzó de unas uves negras una potente tormenta de fuego que arrasó con toda China empezando por el centro y expandiéndose por todo... Ellos de verdad habían estado ahí y habían visto todo el horror de sus actos... Miles de personas, niños, ancianos, bebés incluso... Todos inocentes con vidas por seguir y todos muertos por la codicia, envidia, celos y poder... Si eso se repetía... Si lo hacía de verdad... habría un montón de sangre derramada... Sangre INOCENTE derramada... Todo por una inválida venganza

_Una vez que las nubes terminen de consumir ese horrendo cielo azul, una vez que cubra toda China... Se romperá el cielo... El dios Fuego será liberado de las entrañad de China, del centro... De Valle de la Paz

__ "Valle de la paz... ¡DONDE VIVE EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!"__ pensó Zoba alarmado

_ _"Si valle de la paz es el centro de China... Mucha gente terminara sin nada... No puedo... No puedo permitir esto"__ pensaba Jack enojado

_Cuando sea liberado, dios Fuego destruirá a todo aquel que no sea digno de vivir en sus tierras, porque eso es lo que debió ser China desde un principio... Hogar y palacio del dios Fuego_ rio Perro al aire sin dejar de mirar el cielo_ Todo aquel que se niegue a arrodillarse ante la grandeza del dios Fuego... Será destruido tal como él quería... Será algo grande que nadie va a poder

_ ¿Qué con el Guerrero Dragón?_ dijo Vienna

_Hm-hm-hm_ rio Perro malicioso_ Se apresuramos nosotros el paso esa nube también se apresurará... No va a tener el tiempo que se requiera para aprender las artes de los elementos... Y el inútil de Yo ya esta viejo... No podrá enseñarle nada... O mucho más

_Es eso verdad Maestro, pero aquí tenemos un problema todavía... Para que esto funcione... Necesitamos la piedra de luz... Recuerda el Diamante que cambia de color... Y nadie en la tierra sabe donde está... Existe... pero nadie sabe dónde está_ dijo Jack

Perro lo miró sorprendido _"Rayos, tiene razón... La piedra es esencial... Es lo que arma y junta todo sin ella el ritual será inútil... aunque"_ Perro por unos segundos tubo una cara de fastidio y molestia, aunque luego se sobresaltó y perdió la mirada en el centro de la vista y mostró una indescriptible sonrisa

_Lo tengo_ susurró. Perro extendió la mano con el puño cerrado y cerró los ojos concentrándose en algo... Comenzó a temblar levemente hasta que abrió sus ojos de golpe, estaban naranjas como un fuego tierno, caliente y recién encendido

Comenzó a abrir la mano con lentitud y el fuego comenzó a emerger de él sin necesidad de tocar su mano. Con la flama encendida comenzó a tomar forma de un animal... De alguien... ¡Spar!

_El leopardo_ susurro antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa malévola_ JULIE... Ven aquí_ dijo Perro haciéndole una señal con el dedo en señal de que se acercara. La llevó a la sala común y Julie se sentó en la mesa

_ ¿Por qué me llamó maestro?_ pregunto Julie perpleja

_Bien, como tu también eres Maestra Aire... Necesito que encuentres ese diamante...

_ ¿¡QUÉ!? Maestro No puedo hacer eso, ese diamante no está a mi poder..._ pero antes de que continuara Perro la interrumpió

_TÚ NO SABES DONDE ESTÁ... Pero ese Leopardo si lo sabe... Con tu habilidad de lectura de mente con las veces que has peleado con él siendo una Maestra aire como él tienes la capacidad de infiltrarte en su mente... Porque quizá él no tenga esa piedra ahora... Pero sí sabe donde está... Lo tiene guardado en algún lugar de su memoria y si tu puedes ver su mente... Podrás encontrarla_ Julie suspiró un poco insegura y cansada pero no se podía negar

_Bien... Lo haré... Pero... necesito estar sola_ dijo Julie

_Claro... ¡Ah! y Julie

_ ¿Sí?

_No vallas a intentar engañarme u ocultarme lo que vallas a ver si lo haces... porque si intentas mentirme lo sabré... Y créeme... Que los traidores no caben en mi círculo

_... Sí Maestro_ dijo Julie en voz baja en eso Perro salió de la sala dejando sola a Julie

Ella aspiró un poco de aire y lo contuvo por unos segundos, su pelaje desde la punta de su cabeza comenzó a volverse negro y se puso en posición de meditación

Una vez todo su pelo estuvo blanco soltó el aire y abrió esos ojos azul claro... En ese momento todo a su alrededor, solo para sus ojos, se nubló... Entrando ella misma en un espacio restringido para cualquier persona que no fuera ella

__ "No tengo otra salida, si no lo encuentro no me dejará en paz y me torturará toda la vida... Perro desquiciado... Bueno... Vamos Julie"__ pensaba

**_En la mente de Julie (POV)_**

**_Leyendo la mente de Spar_**

_"Soy Spar Leopardo Mcredy de 29 años de edad. En algún lugar oculté el diamante dentro de mis áreas accesible donde nadie más tendrá acceso... Sin embargo volverá a mi de eventualmente... ¿Pero dónde está? Donde...Donde...Donde... ¿DÓNDE?... Está... Está... Está en... Está en..."_

**_Fuera de la mente de Julie_**

Julie se levantó espantada abriendo los ojos en el mundo real que veía lo que pasaba a diario

La pobre loba, estaba respirando agitada con la mano posada en el pecho, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sentía como si fuera a morir

Su pelaje hecho blanco volvía a hacerse negro con mucha lentitud. Estaba por alguna razón asustada ¿Qué había visto?

_Está en... en... está en..._ Julie no se había dado cuenta de quien la estaba espiando por cualquier duda. Perro estaba mirando por la pequeña grieta de la puerta a asegurarse de que no estuviera tratando de engañarlo

_Mi primer paso

**Continuará...**

**Creo que me excedí un poquito con el número de palabras... Upsi, está un poco largo. Aunque de verdad estuve apunto de alargarlo mucho más, espero no les moleste este tan largo el capi y espero les esté gustando la historia... Porque todavía no llega lo interesante**

**Hasta la próxima. Purrsephone, fuera**

**P.D_ Meowlody no habla porque ya está encerrada en el baño HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**M: ¡SOCORRO! ¡SAACÁME DE ACÁ BOBA!**

**P: Nos vemoooos**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo25: Cruzados**

**Kriton6: Creo que basta decirte que va a ser más misterioso aún. HAHAHA, esto es solo un poco**

**Blazetigresa: Acá te lo dejo**

**MarcoElNavegante: Yo ya los hago, lo siento, pero eso no quiere decir que vos no puedas**

**claudine1e: Si lo sabe, era Julie la que estaba diciendo esas cosas tratando de encontrar la respuesta en la mente de Spar. Y no es verdad, hay una diferencia entre el ser anormal y el ser diferente, decir "anormal" está científicamente comprobado que hace más daño al autoestima de una persona. Y al final Meowlody si logró comprender cuando se lo expliqué. Ella es más inteligente que yo. Que pena que se haya cancelado tu cuenta... Podrías hacer una nueva**

**Gianella: No hay problema con que me dejes más que solo un review, de hecho, es preferible, me encanta, mientras más mejor ¿No te parece? Y sí la encerré en baño. Acá faltan... 10 días un poco menos quizá para navidad. Bailaste uno de nuestros bailes tradicionales, la danza de la botella ¡QUE FELICIDAD! ¿Solo usaste una botella? Tranquila es de principiantes usar una solamente, aprenderás a llevar diez botellas sobre tu cabeza algún día. Veo que tenes muchas amigas, hahaha... Quisiera tener tantas amigas como vos, mi ser vampiro me impidió ver a mis amigas... Desde hace 5 años que no las veo. Ya van a descubrir lo esencial del diamante HAHAHAHAHA**

**Skalipso3: Tranqui, no tengo ningún problema con ser tu patrocinadora HEHE, me alegra que el capi te gustara. Y Noah realmente no es tan mala como parece. Bueno no existen muchos vampiros, pero bueno... Es mejor no conocer uno... hehehe...he... Umm... No es chistoso de verdad, por eso es que no tengo tantos amigos... TT^TT**

**JOAKIN CS: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Bueno... Tus preguntas serán respondidas si seguís leyendo hahaha, algunas serán contestadas a lo LAAARGO y otras dentro de poco. Me alegra que te haya gustado espero me sigas siempre y espero este también te guste**

**José Daniel B: De verdad te curaste. Uff, por un segundo me preocupaste demasiado amigo HERMANOOOOOOTE COMPRA UNA PEPSI TENGO HAMBRE. Voy a festejar (Literalmente) que te hayas curado, me alivias, estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. No importa que me dejaras mal el link, fue algo**

**FanKFPLOL: Espero no te haya molestado, que lo haya hecho tan largo, si lo fue de verdad... De verdad perdón, pero si queres leer más acá te lo dejo**

**Mayluz: Lamento haberte contestado un poco tarde, de verdad lo siento, se me saltó, un pequeño error. Por cierto, la escena de Spar, si es idéntica a la escena del planeta del tesoro, pero tiene sus diferencias, vas a ver un poco más adelante un secretito que Spar tiene guardado, parece lo mismo, lo sé, pero vas a ver que es diferente... Vas a ver. También me decías que es el más largo, no lo es, el de Pétalo VJ es más largo, aunque creo que estoy por alcanzarle. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, hasta la próxima (Suerte con Meowlody)**

La lluvia no paraba de caer, no había nada más visible en el cielo, no se veía el sol, todo era gris triste y lluvioso. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza y gran velocidad golpeando la tierra. Nadie salía de su casa, todos refugiados con tal de no agarrar ningún problema por las calles mojadas

Igual iba todo en el Palacio de Jade. Ninguno de los alumnos se encontraba entrenando, los domingos eran días libres, para lo que sea

La mayor parte de ellos dormía todo el día o salían al pueblo para cosas, pero ese día no había nadie en las calles... Parecía un desierto

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación viendo el collar que su primo le había regalado, era algo verdaderamente hermoso, sin embargo, un secreto albergado dentro de tan bonito regalo, Tigresa no estaba muy segura que era eso, solo... pensaba en algunas posibilidades. De verdad, no sabía que era ni lo que hacía exactamente... Solo que era algo que mejor no debía usar por el momento. No dejaba de pensar en las razones por la que Tyson ya no venía... Desde que lo había conocido venía cada día... y así... Ahora ya no se aparecía, comenzaba a preocuparle... Era su primo... Su única familia biológica... Todo lo que tenía de recuerdo... Y no solo eso... Tigresa deseaba más. Quería aprender más de sus raíces. Quien era ella, como eran sus padres, si la trataban bien. Quería saber exactamente que era lo que hacía allí

Pensaba en Tyson. El único recuerdo vivo y de su verdadera familia y de sus raíces... La única voluntad que la mantenía viva en esos pasados que ni ella recordaba... Él era pequeño en ese entonces... Pequeño pero inteligente y con buena memoria... Aun así sentía que algo faltaba... Había una cosa que sentía que le faltaba... Tyson no le estaba contando todo... Por un principio le oculto algo ya... Y ahora tenía un presentimiento... algo en su mente... Muy en el fondo le pedía a gritos una verdad desconocida. Una verdad que aunque sabía que estaba oculta sentía que estaba ahí... Tyson... seguía ocultándole algo... y no solo él... Todos los machos; Matt, James, Spar le daban una mala espina, había algo detrás de ellos, algo en el interior que... A pesar de que no pudiera verlo, sentía ese mal oculto, muy, muy en el fondo. Casi en su centro

Pero no de cualquiera... De las mujeres también una parte de su cuerpo le advertía sobre Bella... Agua... y Fuego... No era una muy buena combinación, sobre su pasado. Recordaba que ella estuvo en un clan de los asesinos, según había entendido ellos solo asesinaban a ladrones, matones, terroristas, violadores, asesinos de gente inocente. No trataban nada con gente amable, inocente. Sin embargo no podía decir mucho de lo que no sabía y de lo que no podía comprobar

De los machos quien le daba más la mala espina por alguna razón era James. Recordaba que la vez que había llegado a su casa él se había comportado bien, había sido muy amable, había mostrado respeto pero... No la miraba igual. Esos ojos amarillos fuerte casi avellana la golpeaban duro trayéndole malos pasados. En ese sentido era en el que James era ágil y sigiloso

Comenzó a recordar lo que Tyson le dijo sobre su pasado. Sobre el pasado de James

_"James... pues... su bisabuelo fue de donde él viene un gran héroe legendario y él se iba a convertir en lo mismo junto a sus otros hermanos, que eran trillizos y eso los ladrones y asesinos no lo podían permitir. Mataron a su mamá y a sus otros 2 hermanos y él también por poco no muere le clavaron un puñal cerca de las costillas. Su padre que ese día no estaba en casa al encontrarlo solo a él vivo pero inconsciente lo llevó al hospital más cercando y lo trajo aquí"_

James tenía otros 2 hermanos... Trillizos, un macho y una hembra según lo que Tyson le mencionó en otros momentos... Iba a ser un héroe... Lo habría sido si su madre no hubiera muerto y sus dos hermanos gemelos igual... Así como él... también estuvo cerca de morir...

Tigresa sentía que tal pasado estaba afectando a ese Jaguar. Así como el de ella le causaba intriga y misterio de verdad. Alguna cosa no cuadraba con él. Tal vez era el simple hecho de que ella controlaba fuego y el agua. Era como el ying y el yang. Muy diferentes, aunque también pensaba en que eso podía ser, pensaba que quizá también había otras cosas

Fuera de eso... Empezó a pensar y asentir todas esas cosas y a tener todos esos presentimientos una vez que agarro ese collar. Ese collar tenía algo especial definitivamente. Y estaba hasta la cabeza de esperar. No podía hacer nada por desgracia, solo tenía esas sensaciones, no la podían ayudar en ese momento solo hacerle sentir cosas que no estaban a su alrededor

Tigresa soltó el collar rápidamente y lo colocó devuelta en su caja guardándole en el cajón de su mesa de dormir

Se puso a pensar en otra cosa... Como por ejemplo el sueño que había tenido. No dejaba de pensar en que era lo que la pequeña Tigresa le pedía. Le pedía algo... Algo quería pero qué... era lo que quería. Le pedía que hiciera algo que no sabía, evidentemente lo tenía que descubrir de alguna manera, ¿Pero cómo? Las cosas no funcionaban así nada más. Todo se cruzaba. Quizá estaba todo entretejido, una cosa tenía que ver con la otra y llevaba a esa que estaba allá

Lo que la pequeña Tigresita le había pedido... era que reparara algo el pasado, algo que antes no supo como reparar, algo que tenía que descubrir y que podía arreglar, no lograba descifrar exactamente qué. Pero de que lago debía cambiar... de que algo debía descubrir y reparar no había duda alguna

Estaba desesperada por saber qué era lo que debía hacer, pero la respuesta lastimosamente no iba a llegar del aire, tenía que esperar a que los que sabían la guiaran... _"El que más sabe... El que más sabe es... T-T-Tyson"_ pensaba Tigresa perdiendo su mirada sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos _"Tyson es mi única familia biológica... Y es mayor que yo... Pudo contarme ya muchas cosas sobre mi pasado... Sobre mis... Mis verdaderos padres... Él sabe más de lo que me dijo... Él puede contarme lo que tengo. Me puede decir... Quien soy"_ todas esas cosas y más invadían en ese momento la mente de Tigresa, estaba demasiado pensativa, en esos momentos solo existía una persona que la hacía sentir más viva, más especial, más todo que cualquier cosa... Po

Tigresa se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Po donde él se había quedado dormido, tal vez aun pensando que Tigresa seguía alado suyo

Al ver como Po se movía de lado a lado en la cama le pareció muy tierno, pero se dio cuenta que ya empezaba a ser hora almorzar, y a estos pasos de la jugada solo una persona en la casa preparaba la comida siempre era Po

Tigresa se agacho y se acercó un poco a la cara de Po hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlo, cosa que tomó de sorpresa al panda. La cara de Po reflejaba sombro pero rápidamente se relajó y se aferró a tan tierno beso

Duró un poco tiempo hasta que Tigresa finalmente se decidió a separarse de Po. Pero lo abrazó con fuerza

_Po... Que te parece si vienes a preparar el almuerzo_ dijo Tigresa dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla

_Claro... Oye ¿A dónde fuiste?_ preguntó Po subiendo la mirada ya que Tigresa estaba parada. Tigresa se quedó tiesa por unos segundos ¿Será que Po se había dado cuenta de que se había ido?

_Umm... Yo... Solo fui a hablar con el Maestro Shifu de... de algo_ dijo Tigresa algo nerviosa

_No es cierto, sé cuando mientes, sé que me ocultas algo Tigresa..._ Po en ese momentos tomo las manos de Tigresa entre la suyas y la miró a los ojos_ ¿Acaso no confías en mi?_ preguntó en tono serio y un poco triste

_Claro que sí Po

_ ¿Entonces dime que te ocurre?... Guardaré tu secreto, hago lo que fuera por ti Tigresa, solo dime, prometo no hablar si tu no quieres_ dijo Po posando ambas manos en los hombros de Tigresa haciendo que ella se arrodillara frente a Po

_... Po... La verdad es... Que no es que no confíe en ti... Yo... Yo te amo y te tengo confianza a ti más que a nadie lo sabes bien y así va a ser siempre pero..._ Tigresa se quedó cortada unos segundos mirando al piso haciendo lo posible por esquivar la mirada del panda_ No se si deba... Decirlo...

_Por favor Tigresa_ insistía Po haciendo que suba la mirada_ Nadie sabrá que me lo dijiste... Por favor

_Po..._ murmuro Tigresa acercándose a la cara del panda hasta besarlo muy suavemente ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso tan mágico que hacía que sus almas se juntaran más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar

Cada beso de esa magnitud para ellos era como el primero, cada vez más romántico, cada vez más único y mágico, en esa clase de momentos, sentía que no había nada que los pudiese separar. Po por un momento se olvido de lo que estaban hablando y únicamente se enfocó en lo que estaban haciendo, momentos así no le gustaba arruinar

Se separaron muy lentamente y a ese momento se terminó el encanto

_Tigresa..._ dijo Po con voz sumisa_ Vas a..._ pero no pudo terminar, ya que Tigresa colocó su índice en los labios del panda

_Po... Sé que es lo que quieres saber... Pero lamentablemente eso tendrá que esperar... Todo a su tiempo... De acuerdo... Te lo contaré de eso no vallas a dudar tranquilo... Pero en otro momento_ Tigresa retiró con cuidado su índice de los labios del panda. Po bajó la mirada rendido ante las palabras de Tigresa. Bueno al menos se sacaba un lado positivo, se lo contaría en algún momento, fiaba de las palabras de su novia. Sabía que no le mentiría_ Escucha Po..._ lo llamó una vez más_ Sé que lo quieres saber... Confía en mi si

_Claro que confío en ti. Por eso ya no te insisto_ dijo Po dándole un beso rápido y levantándose de la cama_ Bien, ven iré a preparar el almuerzo como dijiste. Debes tener hambre ¿cierto?_ Po le sonrió a Tigresa mirando a tras con ternura

_Pues la verdad..._ Tigresa abrió la boca como para continuar pero el rugido de su estomago la interrumpió_... No te diré nada, si tengo hambre_ dijo con una sonrisa caminando alado de Po

Ambos iban tranquilos a paso lento de camino a la cocina, pero Po pudo notar decaída a Tigresa, tenía la cabeza baja y notaba que estaba triste por alguna razón que a Po le intrigaba saber pero desconocía

_Tigresa Amor..._ la llamó el panda. Tigresa no dijo nada solo volteó la cabeza mirando directo a los bellísimos ojos de Po como respuesta a su llamado_ ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco decaída_ dijo Po en tono serio mirando preocupado a Tigresa

Ella no respondió, solo se quedó callada un momento y miró a un costado tratando de evitar la mirada de Po

Tenía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo que la ruborizaba y sentía que le iba a dejar los pelos de punta. No entendía ni siquiera porque, no era un tema ni tan difícil o eso es lo que ella creía, no quería decir que no le pasaba nada ni que no era nada importante porque ni en el más mínimo de los casos quería mentirle a Po, no quería ni engañarlo ni ocultarle nada... Porque era como traicionar su confianza... Y eso... Eso era lo último que quisiera en la vida

_No vas a decirme..._ le dijo Po tratando de hacer que Tigresa lo viera, pero seguía mirando a un costado haciendo lo posible por esquivar su mirada

_Como te dije Po. No es que no quiera decirte... Es que todo tiene su momento_ dijo Tigresa aún sin dirigirle la mirada

_Tigresa, no quiero ser molesto o insistente contigo pero... Sabes que no me gusta verte triste_ esas palabras hicieron que Tigresa finalmente dirigiera la mirada a su amado Po_ Quiero saber la razón de tus llantos... Porque no me gusta verte sufrir por nada... Si puedo ayudar... Quiero que sepas que... Estaré ahí... siempre para ti... Para lo que necesites, y nunca quiero verte llorar_ aquellas frases lograron hacer brillar el corazón de Tigresa y no... No podía ocultárselo

_Bien... No es nada realmente de gran importancia Po es solo que..._ Tigresa se quedó callada un rato

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_Que... Estoy... muy... estoy muy preocupada por Tyson..._ dijo Tigresa. Po bajó la guardia de preocupación y suspiró rendido de la pena, a decir verdad esperaba algo más grande... Pero no la culpaba, era su único familiar, aunque seguía sin saber si le caía o no bien. Tigresa lo apreciaba porque era su única parte de familia biológica, se puso a pensar en la realidad... en la verdad

Y la verdad es que él tampoco podía negar que... Él también habría estado feliz de encontrar a su verdadera familia, él también estaría feliz de tener a algún familiar de sangre... Tigresa no lo perdonaría jamás si peleaba con él

No podía hacer nada sin más solo... Esforzarse por hacerla feliz... Hacerla feliz era lo que más quería. Tenía que de alguna manera hallar la forma de aceptar a Tyson... Por más difícil que fuera todo el mundo tiene un lado bueno, un lado positivo, Tyson también

_Tranquila Tigresa... Solo no vallas a pensar en cosas malas, piensa en cosas buenas, en lo positivo siempre y te darás cuenta de que todo ira bien, si piensas en lo malo es más probable que sea así como lo piensas. Si piensas en lo negativo hay más posibilidades de que así es como sea o como pase. Pero si te enfocas en lo positivo te estas dando un aliento a ti misma para cambiar lo que pasa_ Tigresa subió la mirada mirando a Po con una sonrisa

_Wow Po... Cada vez suenas más como Oogway... ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?_ Po solo soltó una leve risita y luego le sonrió a Tigresa

_ ¿De verdad?_ dijo de forma pícara arqueando la ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa

_Si_ Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po y ambos siguieron caminando hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, Tigresa no dejaba de sacar dichos pensamientos de su mente, todavía seguía pensando en si... Estaba bien, hasta que no lo viera no podía creer si Tyson estaba en buen estado... Que es lo que había pasado con Matt que no había cumplido con sus promesas... ¿Qué era lo que se estaba lidiando allá afuera? Lo peor era que no lo sabía. No lo podía ver... No podía saber la verdad en ese momento. Disimulaba muy bien su tranquilidad más por dentro su corazón era una bomba de tiempo

Por alguna razón no podía estar tranquila, la respuesta a la pregunta no la sabía... O creía que no la sabía, era muy simple. Estaba oculta en algún lugar de sus pensamientos. La simple respuesta... era que era su primo, su única familia... Biológica al menos... Ella no tenía aun el punto de vista de su primo. La familia de crianza. O sea la familia con la que había crecido, más allá de sus padres de verdad... Más allá de sus orígenes... Estaba el lugar en donde creció, en donde aprendió, donde hizo amigos... Donde la aceptaron. Donde tenía a alguien... Que la amaba por lo quien era, no por lo QUE era o por como era en el exterior, Po la quería por lo que veía en su interior, aunque por el exterior también la consideraba bonita... Y MUY bonita

_ _"No me tengo que preocupar, debo confiar en Po. Tyson debe de estar bien, ni que fuera a estar muerto o... No ni que fuese a estar muerto pero está con Bella y Bella... ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?... Ella era... Es mi amiga... ¿Por qué de pronto desconfío de ella?"__ pensaba Tigresa preocupada y extrañada por sus mismos pensamientos

En la guarida de los caninos

_ ¡Esto es RIDÍCULO!_ gritó Jack golpeando la mesa causando una grieta_ De verdad ese diamante está oculto ahí_ le preguntó a Julie

_Claro, nunca me eh equivocado en mis visiones Jack. Claro que si tú crees que puedes leer las mentes mejor que yo hazlo a ver lo que encuentras en la mente de Spar. Ese leopardo tiene la mente más desordenada que un lago de lodo después de una estampida de cerdos salvajes_ le replicó Julie_ No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrar la respuesta, estaba sumergida en su mente, era más profundo que el océano, hasta da miedo buscar ahí... Pero él es el único que lo tuvo, aparte de su padre, y su padre está muerto

_Y el maestro gato_ dijo Jason levantando ambas cejas como si fuera a tener la razón. Julie lo miró seria por un segundo y arqueando la ceja incrédula

_Que gran idea Jason_ dijo Vienna con su macabra sonrisita, pero falsa y bien disimulada_ Que te parece si nos guías TÚ al otro lado del bosque negro donde abundan esa cantidad de animales caníbales comedores de carne y espíritus malignos que matan a todos aquellos que entran hmhm_ la sonrisa de Vienna se desvaneció rápidamente mirándolo muy seriamente_ ¿Entonces?

_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Ya entendí_ dijo Jason fastidiado gritando en la cara de Vienna en eso ella le sacó la lengua molesta

_Cofftontocofcoff _ dijo Noah fingiendo toser con una sonrisa haciendo que Jason la mirara molesto y le enseñara los colmillos

_Ya Jason. Pero Julie, estas segura de que está en el valle del fantasma_ peguntó Jack algo asustado, Julie solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos ojos cerrados

_ ¿Por qué habrá ido y dejarlo justo en ese lugar?_ dijo Zoba bajando la cabeza

_Pues porque ¡eres un idiota!_ le reprimió Camil dándole un golpe en la cabeza_ Spar puede ser un flojo, inepto, imbécil y un mendigo muy mal parido pero no es tonto, sabía perfectamente que alguna vez alguien la iba a querer buscar

_Así que se aseguro de dejarla en un lugar en el que ni siquiera los más valientes de China se acercarían a buscar algo... Que parece inservible_ prosiguió Vienna

_Además que con el diminuto tamaño que tiene el diamante..._ dijo Noah

_Con las pocas personas que saben que existe ese diamante..._ continuó Vienna

_Y con lo grande que es el Valle del Fantasma..._ siguió Julie

_Sobre que de seguro nadie sabe su ubicación salvo él..._ dijo Camil

_ ¡Nadie lo iba a poder encontrar!_ dijeron todas las chicas al unisonó

_Debo admitirlo, ese leopardo es mucho más inteligente de lo pensé_ dijo Julie mirando al piso bastante pensativa

_Bueno ¿Entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer?_ dijo Zoba frotándose la nariz. En ese momento Vienna bajó un poco la cabeza igual que Camil pensativas perdiendo sus miradas profundamente en el suelo

_ ¿Chicas?_ dijo George viendo extrañado a sus amigas

_Muchachos yo no sé ustedes pero... Yo de verdad... No quiero seguir con esto_ dijo Camil poniéndose derecha en tono seguro pero sumiso

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ dijo Zoba arqueando la ceja

_Es que... Piénsenlo, ustedes saben que Perro es muy literal con todo lo que dice, si dijo lo que dijo cuando nos explicó de punta a punta el plan... Muchos inocentes podrían terminar muertos por... Por pura diversión de avaricia_ interrumpió Vienna, en ese momento todos los demás bajaron la nariz algo tristes_ Ya estaba mal lo que estábamos haciendo desde un principio, nunca me gusto pelear con los gatitos_ desternilló un poco pero rápidamente esa leve risita se desvaneció

_Es verdad, robar ya estaba mal por un principio y a decir verdad nunca quise hacerlo... Pero... Matar a inocentes... Eso es demasiado, nunca quise llegar a nada de esto_ se quejó George

_Y a quien vamos a engañar, no somos malos. A mi nunca me gusto pelear, hay que admitir que todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos por..._ pero en ese momento Jason fue interrumpido por Noah

_Por miedo_ todos pusieron caras tristes y un poco deprimidos, todos estos años se la pasaron siguiendo las ordenes de un maldito por miedo a...

_Si es por morir... Realmente no me importó. Morir sería un regalo para mí_ dijo Jack_ Pero no quiero morir con todo lo malo que eh hecho, quiero morir con dignidad, hacer algo bueno... Aunque sea una vez en la vida quiero hacer algo bien. Si muero al lado de Perro... no valdrá la pena_ decía muy molesto, triste, decepcionado y apenado de sí mismo

_Tienes razón, esto no es lo que queríamos y honestamente yo creo que apenas si vale la pena seguir con él_ decía George sentándose en la silla muy triste_ Que bueno que ahora no está en la guarida

_Si pero también es malo, está en Darckar_ dijo Camil

_Si, y saben porque fue ¡mírense!_ dijo Vienna. En ese momento Jack bajó la vista viendo sus manos que estaban muy arrugadas, parecía muy viejo. Jason miró en un espejo algo roto que estaba en un costado y vio que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y bolsas. Noah miró a un costado levantando sus brazos y vio que estaban más flácidos y su pelo más pálido. Todos se veían mucho más viejos, así de golpe nada más les comenzaron a llegar las arrugas, pelo blanco y ojeras o bolsas o también ambas cosas_ Estamos empezando a perder juventud chicos

_Si... Si no vamos a Darckar en cuestión de días no seremos más que polvo_ afirmó Jason

_ ¡DETESTO ESTO!_ gritó George al aire

_ ¿Qué con eso?_ dijo Noah extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema de George

_Detesto vivir de la juventud de los niños, está más o por los menos a mi no me gusta

_Tú crees que a nosotros sí_ dijo Camil

_A mi no me hubiera gustado que me quitaran mi juventud para parecer una vieja decrépita_ gritó Noah molesta

_Ahora eso es lo que vamos a ser si no nos damos prisa. Aun así no... No me parece justo... detesto tener que vivir así_ decía Jack muy decaído_ Prefiero morir

_Jack..._ dijo Julie mirándolo seria

_No enserio, QUIERO morir_ dijo Jack en tono muy decidido pero tranquilo_ Alguno de ustedes tiene un cuchillo una daga o algo muy puntiagudo que se pueda usar para traspasar un cuerpo

_Ya basta, no vallas a jugar con eso Jack_ dijo Julie molesta

_Tranquila Julie... Esto terminará en algún momento para nosotros... Solo quisiera que pudiéramos hacer algo_ dijo Jack

_Pero aprende que no podemos hacer nada más que seguir a Perro Jack, si se entera que estamos en su contra nos mandará al infierno_ En ese momento Noah tomó a Jack por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta_ Y SI YO QUIERO IR A ALGUNA PARTE... Es ALLÁ arriba_ dijo señalando al cielo

_... Al techo de la guarida_ dijo Jason bromeando

_Ni imbécil, al cielo después de morir, en el infierno hace calor

_Es irónico ya que tú controlas el fuego y amm..._ decía Jason

_YA SE ENTENDIÓ_ gritó Noah molesta soltando a Jack

_P-Pero enserio... Debe haber algo que podamos hacer_ dijo Camil un poco triste

_Camil... si es por eso todos queremos hacer algo pero... Ha-Hay que enfrentarlo... Nosotros apenas si valemos la pena para vivir... No servimos a nadie y... El que no vive para servir... No sirve para vivir_ dijo Vienna bajando la cabeza muy decaída

_Aunque quisiéramos no podemos, le debemos mucho a Perro, él nos sacó del diario, nos dio juventud, incluso nos salvo y nos aceptó cuando nadie más lo..._ pero en ese momento Noah fue interrumpida por un grito de Zoba

_ ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA NOAH!_ en ese momento Zoba se acercó a Noah muy molesto_ Es cierto todo lo que hizo Perro por nosotros pero es mejor ser ignorado por siempre a trabajar con él. Mira lo que hizo, mira en lo que está convirtiendo el mundo, podríamos haber sido otras cosas, podríamos haber sido bien tratados y respetados por ser buenas personas ¡PERO NOOO! Mira en donde carajos estamos ahora

_Pudimos haber tenido una vida diferente en lugar de esto, si fuera por mí de verdad nunca hubiera obedecido NADA de lo que Perro puso. Preferiría volver a quedarme encerrado en ese libro por el resto de la eternidad hasta el fin del mundo antes que seguir con esto pero..._ en ese momento Jack se quedó callado por un momento

_Pero qué Jack_ dijo Julie mirando a su compañero angustia y preocupada

_Pero no quiero terminar así, nunca quise hacer nada de esto y quiero redimir todas nuestras equivocaciones. Sé que ustedes también quieren hacer eso ¿No?_ todos asintieron ante las palabras de Jack_ Bueno... Evidentemente nosotros no podemos hacer nada... Pero... Sabemos quien nos puede ayudar

_ ¿Quienes?_ dijo Jason arqueando la ceja incrédulo. Jack solo lo miró con los ojos grandes y levantó las cejas haciendo un costado su cabeza

_L-Los... ¿Los Gatos?_ dijo Noah levantando las cejas y sobresaltándose y dando un paso atrás, Jack solo asintió con los ojos cerrados

_Jack déjame decirte que **¡ESTAS LOCO!**_ le gritó George impactado_ Después de todo lo que les hemos hecho esperas que confíen en nosotros o que les hagamos algún favor

_ ¡Acaso se te zafó un tornillo!_ le gritó Camil

_SHHHHT_ los calló Jack cerrando las manos como una boca_ ¡Déjenme que les explique!_ dijo desesperado_ No es necesario que les pidamos... Ellos lo harán de todas formas... Solo hay que darles un... empujón_ los machos se miraron entre ellos y Jack les guiñó un ojo luego los tres machos sonrieron de forma macabra, aunque las chicas seguían sin entender muy bien... Hicieron lo posible por sacar conclusiones

_De acuerdo. Pero que vamos a hacer con respecto al diamante_ dijo Zoba. Jack solo suspiró

_Eventualmente tendremos que conseguirlo, no tenemos de otra... Sabrá si es un diamante falso o si mentimos con respecto a encontrarlo, además aunque fuera un diamante falso ¿dónde encontramos un diamante que cambie de color? Es ridículo_ dijo Jack un poco cabizbajo

_Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero todo tiene solución Jack_ dijo Noah posando su hombro en el hombro de su amigo

_Sé que hay una forma e encontrarle una solución a esto, solo va decir que... No será fácil, será difícil pero no es imposible_ dijo sonrió Jack satisfecho

_Claro pero creo que te estás olvidando de una cosa Jack_ dijo Camil apoyándose por la pared y mirando a Jack con cara aguafiestas pero razonable y seria con la ceja levantada

Jack arqueó la ceja confundido, a decir verdad no sabía con exactitud a lo que Camil se estaba refiriendo pero trataba de pensar en algo en lo que se pudiera estar equivocando... Pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza, solo miró al piso perplejo por las palabras de su coyote amiga tratando de recordar, de averiguar...

_ ¿No? ¿De qué me estoy olvidando?_ dijo Jack en tono sumiso bajando la mirada rascándose la cabeza

_No de QUE. De quien Jack_ repitió Vienna golpeándose la frente por la falta de reacción incrédula de su amigo

_Si lo están diciendo por los gatos o por el jefe creo que..._ pero antes e que Jack pudiera continuar Noah lo interrumpió

_Haber te daré una pista; Vuela de noche, no ve muy bien, es muy orejón, el mensajero y fiel ayudante del jefe, se puede transformar en una asquerosa bestia husada y gris, chupa sangre ¡EL HERMANO MAYOR DE LALA, LA COMPAÑERA Y SERVIDORA DE LOS GATOS!_ le gritó Vienna en la cara de Jack

_... Joha..._ dijo Jack mirando a un costado con expresión molesta y frunciendo el entrecejo

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade Con el Maestro Shifu

Shifu no paraba de buscar de acá para allá en todas partes un libro relacionado con la historia de los cuatro elementos. Shifu comenzó a volver en sus pasos muchos años atrás, antes de que Po llegara, Recordó que una vez el Maestro Oogway le había mostrado un libro espetado al tema... Lo recordaba, por eso lo buscaba solo que no recordaba la posición exacta. Comenzó a recordar el día que se lo mostró

**_Flashback_**

Fue hace mucho tiempo a decir verdad. Era una época dorada, apenas si había asaltantes en el valle, Shifu aún ni había conocido a Tai Lung, los 5 furiosos no existían en ese entonces. Shifu era muy joven, dicho puesto a que las partes de su pelo que en la actualidad eran medio naranja claro aún eran marrones oscuro, no tenía ojeras ni el bigote tan largo

Era un día pacifico en valle de la paz, como en esa época era muy normal, casi no había asaltantes, Shifu era un maestro solo que aun no era un gran experto, todavía una que otra cosa que debía aprender o perfeccionar, todas las cosas malas ya habían quedado en el pasado, todo era pura tranquilidad

Shifu estaba, como era habitual, practicando sus maniobras y Oogway, como deber habitual, meditando así como siempre lo hacía. Unas horas más tarde, todo el entrenamiento había terminado, y Shifu fue con su maestro para informarle de su progreso al Salón sagrado

Solo que al llegar se había dado cuenta de que no estaba ahí

_ ¿Maestro?... ¿Maestro esta usted aquí?_ dijo Shifu integrándose más en el salón paseando la vista hacia todas direcciones intentando encontrar a su maestro, Oogway era muy inesperado y le gustaba hacer bromas. Sin embargo aunque la percepción a veces le fallaba no lograba encontrar a Oogway en ni un lugar del salón_ ¿Maestro?_ Shifu regresó la mirada a todas partes pero nada. No encontró nada

Shifu solo se dio la vuelta rendido dispuesto a salir del salón, giró la cabeza hacia el salón una vez más pero no vio absolutamente nada. Se puso a pensar, no sería sencillo encontrar al Maestro ya que nunca tenía un específico o lugar preferido en el cual quedarse, seguía caminando por distintas partes del palacio sin rumbo exacto hasta que fue a parar en la biblioteca del palacio donde al fin lo había encontrado en un rincón sobre su bastón con un libro de tapa dura en marrón y unos raros signos que él nunca había visto en la portada

_ ¿Maestro? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ pregunto Shifu confundido debido al lugar al que fue a parar

_Leyendo, mi viejo amigo_ dijo Oogway en tono relajado sin dejar de prestar atención en el frente del libro_ Acércate Shifu_ Oogway levanto lenta y cuidadosamente su mano y su garra en señal de que se acercara llevando esta vez la mirada a su fiel amigo

Shifu se acercó lenta y tímidamente hacia su querido Maestro en el lugar en el que se encontraba

_ ¿Qué ocurre maestro?_ preguntó Shifu acercándose hasta llegar a estar alado de él

_Mira_ dijo Oogway mostrándole aquel libro que tenía en manos. Shifu estiró un poco el brazo para tomar el libro con mucho cuidado. Al tomarlo le sopló un poco del polvo que tenía en la tapa y pudo divisar mejor la inscripción en él

_ La... ¿Leyenda de los 4 elementos?_ dijo Shifu subiendo la mirada para ver a su maestro_ Oogway solo le asintió con una amigable y sincera sonrisa_ ¿Qué es esto maestro?_ le preguntó confundido

_Es un viejo cuento que tengo guardado desde hace años mi viejo amigo_ dijo Oogway bajando la cabeza para hablarle mejor a Shifu

_Pero si es solo una leyenda y un viejo cuento Maestro ¿De qué sirve?_ decía Shifu confundido y razonable, Oogway no hizo más que mostrarle una sonrisa

_Esto va más allá de ser solo un cuento Shifu, además, aunque solamente fuera una leyenda... Las leyendas son lecciones viejo amigo_ le susurró la última oración al oído_ Nunca se sabe, quizá algún día, te pueda ser útil_ en eso Oogway se retiró sin nada más que decir dejando algo confundido a Shifu

Shifu tampoco supo como reaccionar, solo leer aquel libro

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo Shifu se iba metiendo más y más en el libro, por lo visto era muy interesante, contaba detalle por detalle aquellas cosas que habían pasado en aquellos tiempos antiguos

Solo había pasado unas 2 horas cuando Shifu había terminado de leer aquel libro. De verdad que ahí se encontraba todo, hasta lo de respecto al origen de las reliquias, la fuente de poder de los mortales que podían poseer el poder de los elementos, como fue que se originó aquella batalla hace tantos siglos y el poder de aquel misterioso diamante... El diamante...

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Recordando lo pasado en aquel día Shifu comenzó a tratar de recordar en donde fue que dejó ese libro por última vez... Solo recordaba que lo leyó una sola vez, nunca volvió a ver ese libro o siquiera a tocarlo. Recordó que había sido mencionado ese diamante en dicho libro pero no sabía como encontrarlo. No recordaba ni una sola palabra de lo que había leído en aquel libro esa vez hace tantos años, solo recordaba y estaba seguro de que en él había leído sobre el diamante, estaba segura de que existía y si alguien lo tenía era Spar. Tampoco recordaba el nombre pero debía averiguar, debía tratar de recordar

Comenzó nuevamente a desordenar todas las cosas, debía estar en la biblioteca, no podía estar en otra parte, es que lo que había pasado, cuando lo leyó fue hace tantos, tantos años que le era imposible recordar, fue incluso mucho antes de que Tai Lung llegara, antes de él no alcanzaba a recordar más, no MUCHO más al menos

Después de tiempo y tiempos hora y horas tras horas buscando no lograba obtener resultado. Por más que de acá para allá buscara y todo el lugar por destrozar terminó nada encontró, Busco en cada esquina, cada cm cada pequeño milímetro de aquella gran sala sin pista de aquel libro. Lo único que en ese momento lo podía guiar era el recuerdo de la portada de libro que en su mente tenía almacenada

Lo único que en ese momento bien, bien recordaba era la portada, como si tan solo ayer la hubiese visto. Marrón de tapa dura, con unos signos sobresalientes marcados duros de metal con la palabra "Los 4 elementos" por el lomo del libro. Comenzaba a desesperarse de tanto buscar pues por más que se esforzaba la suerte no quería darle

Shifu después de un largo tiempo de estar buscando y buscando por todo lado no encontró el libro. Finalmente se decidió a tirar la toalla y darse por vencido. No hizo más que colocar todos los libros en su lugar pues más trabajo que hacer ya no tenía

Shifu salió de la biblioteca algo molesto por no haber encontrado en tan largo tiempo el libro que con tan añoro deseaba. El Maestro Oogway aquella vez tuvo razón, en estos momentos eran tiempos difíciles con grandes amenazas que desconocían solo puestos por un libro incompleto

Después de un tiempo al terminar de arreglar todo tomo el viejo libro que Tigresa había traído y como ya era mucho lo comenzó a leer. Luego se dio cuenta. Unos sobres de papeles de color cayeron de una pequeña abertura secreta que estaba puesta al final del libro

Shifu se impacto al verlas, sacó los papeles del mismo color que las páginas del libro que se encontraban dentro de los sobres. Shifu intento con todos sin embargo ninguno encajaba con las marcas de las páginas que habían sido arrancadas, esas no eran

Por un momento a Shifu no le importó que no cupieran solo en leer aquellas misteriosas hojas recién descubiertas... Pero no... No las quería leer solo... Tenía que enseñárselo a cierta persona

En la cocina del palacio

Ya todos los furiosos se habían levantado, ya era lo hora de comer y Po como siempre había preparado su deliciosa sopa de fideos especial para sus amigos. Po y Tigresa tenían en cuenta que el único que aun no sabía de su relación era Mono pero al fin y al cabo terminaron diciendo y declarando todo con sus amigos, solo al hacer parecer que los demás tampoco lo sabía para que Mono no quedara mal. Mono no hizo gran escandalo, simplemente gritó _"¡SÍ! LO SABÍA"_ después de eso mantuvo la boca cerrada por una mirada asesina de Tigresa y una marca de su puño en su brazo

Víbora y Grulla también se decidieron a declarar su relación, por lo menos a sus compañeros, el Maestro Shifu vendría luego

Tigresa aún no estaba segura si era lo correcto contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que podía hacer, ni Po sobre lo que le había pasado, eso de hacer crecer la planta era... Muy raro, muy nuevo, no sabía si era correcto, no le parecía simplemente apropiado, prefería esperar a averiguar el mismo qué era lo que le había pasado, porque la verdad era que ni siquiera él entendía bien todo eso

No hubo ni una charla fuera de eso, el resto de la cena fue muy tranquila salvo por algo que hizo Po. Al terminar a Mantis le toco lavar los platos

Po y Tigresa fueron a las habitaciones ya que durante el almuerzo Po en forma indiscreta le dijo a Tigresa que había algo que le quería preguntar. Iban caminando tranquilas hasta que...

_Tigresa_ se escuchó una voz de viejo que venía por detrás de ellos

_Maestro Shifu_ dijo Po con una sonrisa

_Hola Po... Amm... No están muy ocupados ahora ¿O si?_ pregunto Shifu arqueando la ceja en tono de angustia que Tigresa logró identificar

_La verdad es que..._ pero antes de que Po pudiese terminar de hablar Tigresa ya iba caminando con Shifu, Po bajó la mirada un poco deprimido pero hizo lo posible por subirse el ánimo rápidamente _"Vamos Po, anímate, Tigresa ahora es tu novia, de seguro que tendré otro momento para hablar de eso con ella"_

La lluvia aún no descendía, El Maestro Shifu y Tigresa iban rápido hacia la biblioteca para evitar mojarse, más de lo que ya estaba. Tigresa entró rápido se secó con sus propias patas y Shifu rápidamente cerró la puerta y se sacudió un poco para limpiarse y secarse de tan mojado que estaba

_Para qué me llamaste papá_ preguntó Tigresa limpiándose el brazo y la camiseta

_Espero no haberte molestado mucho Tigresa... Pero... Era muy importante, hay algo que quiero que veas

Mientras con los Felinos

_Acéptalo ¡NOS PERDIMOS!_ se quejó James gritando al aire

_ ¡NO NOS PERDIMOS! Quieres ser paciente, vas a ver, vamos a llegar pronto_ le dijo Matt tratando de hacer lo posible por no perder la paciencia con James

_Por favor, no quieras ser orgulloso Matt, mira a tu alrededor, tu vez algo, no hay camino, estamos en medio de la nada_ repitió Spar

_No soy orgulloso simplemente trato de hacer que ¡CIERREN EL HOCICO!_ gritó Matt fastidiado

_Matt a decir verdad aquí no hay camino de salida, solo está por donde vinimos, y hasta nuestras pisadas ya se borraron por la lluvia, es imposible ver con tanta lluvia_ dijo Vitani frotándose la cabeza para quitar el agua que caía cada vez más fuerte

_Yo sé, debe haber un camino que nos lleve de vuelta a casa. Lala ¿Podrías volar y decirme si vez algo?_ le dijo Matt a Lala quien estaba posada encima del hombro de Tyson

_Está bien_ Lala extendió las alas y poco a poco se elevo en el aire forzando mucho sus alas para poder levantar ya que la intensa caída de lluvia golpeaba sus resistentes alas al volar. Lala comenzó a agitar con gran velocidad sus alas para elevarse más rápido y evitar que las gotas le dieran

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto llevó la vista a todas direcciones sin encontrar resultado, a km de ahí no veía más que arboles. Trato de volar un poco más alto, cosa que con dificultad consiguió a lo lejos por suerte podía alcanzar a ver un pueblo, estaba muy lejos de verdad pero estaba segura de que era su hogar

Lala se dejó vencer por las gotas que caían del cielo y finalmente comenzó a caer, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante, Miró a un costado, difícilmente logró captar una figura similar a la de ella por la lluvia, pero si, pudo ver otro murciélago que parecía tener la piel de color purpura tan oscuro que parecía negro y entre las alas las tenía de un extraño verde musgo muy oscuro

Lala se aterró al ver semejante murciélago, claro que era porque ella lo conocía a la perfección. Ese murciélago tenía una capa negra encima y tenía las patas enganchadas a un árbol estando de cabeza. Repentinamente abrió los ojos que brillaban de miedo verde oscuro. Comenzó a volar hacia un costado y Lala pudo presenciar un acto que ella conocía y que podía hacer. El murciélago se transformó en una criatura sin pelo completamente gris arrugada y con feroces colmillos deformes que sobresalían de forma brutal de su boca, afortunadamente estaba cubierto con esa enorme capa negra. Lala no hizo más que fruncir el entrecejo molesta, alcanzó a ver como los labios de aquella desagradable criatura se movían formulando una aterradora oración que la dejó solo con sus alas aleteando pero el resto de su cuerpo tieso como una estatua. Rápidamente la figura encapuchada y gris nuevamente se hizo un murciélago y desapareció entre la intensa lluvia. Lala solo seguía mirando hacia por donde se había ido aquel extraño murciélago sin mover nada más que sus alas para mantenerse a flote

_ ¡Lala!_ llamó uno de los muchachos desde abajo, era James. Lala salió del transe y sacudió un poco su cabeza, a último momento se dio cuenta de su acto y perdió el equilibrio y la concentración de sus constantes aleteos y calló sin fuerzas al piso en un charco

_ ¡LALA!_ gritó Bella acercándose a su murciélago amiga_ Lala... ¿Te encuentras bien?_ dijo ayudándola a levantarse

_Si estoy bien_ dijo Lala frotándose la cabeza con su ala izquierda

_ ¿Segura que no estas herida?_ le pregunto James por seguridad

_Muy segura James, gracias_ dijo volando nuevamente al hombro de Tyson

_ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué caíste? Esa clase de cosas no pasan así nada más Lala_ le reclamó Narciza algo preocupada por su inesperada reacción

_No fue nada Cece, de verdad no me pasó nada... Solo me distraje_ rio un poco nerviosa

_Y te distrajiste porqueeeee..._ dijo Spar esperando que Lala continuase y terminara lo oración

_Por... Porque es que este... yo umm ammmmm... Porque... PORQUE JAMES ME LLAMÓ, si, es que estaba volando viendo y cuando James gritó mi nombre perdí la concentración, si... Solo eso... eso es todo, he_ dijo Lala mostrando una sonrisita nerviosa mostrando sus pequeños pero peligrosamente afilados colmillos

_Claro_ dijo Matt tratando de esforzarse por creer la teoría de Lala mirándola sospechosamente. Lala hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular tranquilidad, aunque realmente no le dio gran resultado Matt no hizo más que ignorarlo, ese no era el momento de meterse en problemas con ella, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer

__"Estuvo cerca. No es que no te valore ni que no confíe en tí Matt pero si alguien acabará con Joha seré yo. No dejaré que mi maldito hermano arruine la familia que ya tengo"__ pensaba Lala mirando el cielo y a Matt

_Chicos oigan. No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada pero... No deberíamos ir más rápido, la lluvia cada vez cae más fuerte. Deberíamos buscar un refugio_ dijo Zendaya poniendo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza para evitar que la lluvia le diera en la cara

_No eres aguafiestas Zendaya, tienes razón. A este paso la verdad es que no llegaremos ni a valle de la paz ni a casa y la lluvia está peor a cada momento. Tienes razón deberíamos buscar en donde refugiarnos hasta que la lluvia termine_ dijo Matt quitándose la melena de enfrente a su cara ya que debido a la fuerza con la que caía la lluvia

_Debe haber una cueva por aquí cerca_ dijo Spar mirando a los alrededores

_Bueno... No nos queda otra que seguir caminando y ver si encontramos una cueva o un refugio cerca de aquí_ dijo Matt bajando la cabeza

_O sea... Seguir caminando... Y hay que esperar_ dijo James cabizbajo

_Si James... Seguir caminando y esperar_ dijo Matt comenzando a caminar, a lo que todos les siguieron el paso. Unas horas después lograron encontrar una cueva a lo lejos, era como las 1:00 de la tarde y la lluvia al menos en esas zonas no paraba de caer

Matt estaba sentado enfrente de aquella pequeña cueva que encontraron a pocos metros de distancia, solo y aburrido mirando la lluvia caer bajando las orejas muy pensativo. Todavía recordando lo que el dios Tierra le había dicho _"Tu construyes el tercer camino"_ aún no entendía demasiado bien a que ser refería con eso, solo en el significado literal y opcional pero... Tenía otro significado ¿Pero cuál era?

Por otra parte Spar y Zendaya estaban sentados a otro costado de la cueva, ella por el esfuerzo de su pierna lastimada ese día le había sido bastante pesado haciendo que terminara por quedarse dormida recargada sobre el hombro de Spar y él pensando en algo que lo traía un poco incomodo

Tenía una extraña sensación en su interior, como sintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando o por pasar, algo que no se debía descubrir que él tenía oculto. No lograba identificar qué pero... Era algo importante, algo DE VERDAD importante... ¿Pero qué?

Spar cuidadosamente levantó a Zendaya de su hombro y la recostó por la pared para evitar despertarla, ella afortunadamente no se movió, Spar le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pararse y pasearse por la cueva

_ ¿Spar? ¿A dónde vas?_ le pregunto James arqueando la ceja a lo que Spar no contestó, solo se quedó parado sin mover un solo músculo_ ¿Spar?_ reiteró James

_Creen que alguien viviese aquí antes_ dijo Spar saliéndose del tema

_ ¿Por qué preguntas?_ dijo Vitani sentada en una pequeña plataforma subida a un costado de la cueva

_Es decir solo miren todo esto_ dijo Spar levantando ambas manos mirando la cueva en todas direcciones_ Hay juguetes rotos, pedazos de madera de muebles, un colchón destruido y... Un espejo_ Spar se acercó un poco a aquel espejo mirándolo como si fuera a haberlo visto antes... aunque realmente...

_Bueno Spar, si este lugar realmente se te hace en el que alguien vivió antes porque no lo detectas_ dijo Tyson

_Siii... Por eso te llamaban la fuente de los recuerdos_ dijo Vitani en tono burlón a lo que Spar la miró molesto y fastidiado

_Es verdad. Tus ojos azules como el cielo son capaz de ver los tiempos pasados_ dijo Matt como si estuviera relatando una poesía. Spar no lo miró, solo subió la mirada y le gruñó sin dar vuelta_ Hahaha. Ándale, solo jugaba

_Pero no es gracioso burlarse de mi habilidad extraña Matt. Me haces sentir raro_ dijo Spar bajando la cabeza

_No te tienes porque sentir raro por eso Spar, eso es UN DON ESPECIAL_ le gritó Bella a Matt y a Vitani, ellos dos solo subieron la mirada con una media sonrisa_ Deberías sentirte orgulloso, ya hablando enserio, podrías ver que fue lo que había aquí

_ ¿Tú no puedes Bella? Eres una bruja buena_ dijo Spar con una amigable media sonrisa

_Si, pero contigo da mejor resultado_ dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo a Spar

_Está bien_ Spar dejó de ver a Bella volteando la cabeza hacia el espejo y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un tinte gris y plateado

Una voz comenzaba a sonar despacio en su cabeza, pero más que una voz parecía un llanto que él conocía, por alguna razón perturbador pero conocidamente perturbador y deprimente. Lo peor era que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, cerró un momento los ojos por ese llanto que hacía que le llegara un insoportable dolor de cabeza

Se llevó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al espejo sus pupilas se achicaron del horror. En el espejo él podía ver la imagen de él llorando en el muelle arrodillado en el piso y a su padre muerto tirado a un lado de él

Spar no pudo aguantar eso. Tomó una piedra del piso y rápidamente la arrojó hacia el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos quitando aquella dolorosa imagen haciendo también que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Se tiró al piso deslizándose por la pared y se escondió en sus rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos

_ ¡Spar! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?_ le preguntó James alarmado corriendo hacia su mejor amigo posando su mano en el hombro de Spar. Spar no dijo nada por unos segundos. Levantó la cabeza mirando al frente y se levantó comenzando a buscar entre las rocas de la cueva_ ¿Ahora que haces?

_ ¿Spar que ocurre?_ preguntó Bella arqueando la ceja

_Él estuvo aquí_ fue todo lo que dijo

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién estuvo aquí?_ dijo Tyson confundido

_ ¡MI PADRE! Mi papá estuvo aquí_ le gritó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo por unos momentos

_Entonces eso fue lo que viste_ dijo Narciza

_No exactamente, pero eso es lo que significa... Estuvo aquí... Pero... Ya esta muerto_ dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó Vitani extrañada

_Porque lo vi, y no me equivoco en lo que veo. Vitani veo las sombras de pasado, comprendes, recuerdos y pasados cosas que PASARON y lo que vi me dijo que ¡ESTA MUERTO!_ LE GRITÓ Spar con lágrimas en los ojos

_Bueno eso contesta la primera pregunta pero la segunda no ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? ¿Buscas algo?_ preguntó Matt

_A decir verdad sí

_Podrías ser tan amable de decirnos que_ dijo Vitani fingiendo una sonrisa

_Claro... Cuando lo encuentre_ en eso todos suspiraron decepcionados

En el palacio de Jade

_ ¿Qué es esto papá?_ dijo Tigresa mirando los sobres que le había entregado su maestro, padre

_Aun no los eh leído, quería que tu los vieras conmigo_ dijo Shifu tomando el sobre de color rojo por otro lado Tigresa tomó el que era de color azul. Ella abrió el sobre y estaba en chino, decía; _"Maestro Agua"_

_ ¿A qué se debe que tomas ese Tigresa?_ pregunto Shifu confundido

_Hay... algo que quiero averiguar_ Tigresa sacó unas cuantas hojas algo húmedas y delicadas de aquel sobre cosa que no le sorprendía pero lo comenzó a leer

_Algo me dice que esto dice las características e aquellos que controlan estos elementos_ dijo Shifu comenzando a leer las hojas quemadas en los costados que se encontraban en el sobre de color rojo. Tigresa solo asintió sin mirar a su maestro ya comenzando a leer los papeles que tenían en manos

**_Referencia de los Maestros agua_**

_La mayor parte de ellos tienen habilidades diferentes, son difíciles, inteligentes y bastante temperamentales_

_Ninguno de ellos puede estar expuesto demasiado tiempo al calor intenso debido a su naturaleza y a su necesidad de fuentes de poder, La mayor parte de ellos viven en lugares húmedos o simplemente les gusta mucho el agua, alcanzando la necesidad de vivir en un habitad diferente_

_En los días de mucho calor siempre deben estar refugiados en lugares fríos o húmedos pues se deshidratan con mucha facilidad, sacan mejor su poder de las noches frías o de los días de intensa lluvia_

_Cualquier efecto que se haya lanzado durante algún momento de día de lluvia se pasa al volver a salir el sol_

_Por más diferente que sean la mayor parte de los maestros agua de acuerdo a su genero son más atraídos por los Maestros/as fuego_

_Eso debido a la leyenda escrita de hace años puesto que antes que nada el dios Fuego y la diosa Agua se llevaban más bien y convivían más que el resto de sos hermanos formando lazos difícilmente separables entre mortales que poseían sus poderes_

_De esta manera ambos lazos se cuidan mutuamente, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerse. De Maestros Fuego a Maestro Agua y viceversa. También capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de atraerlos o de mantener siempre la relación y la unión_

_Literalmente en la mayor parte de los casos cualquier cosa, hasta llegar a matar a sus mejores amigos no sería nada comparado con la protección segura de su pareja, más allá de sus mejores amigos se encuentra la seguridad completa de su pareja_

**_Fin de la lectura_**

Tigresa ya no podía seguir leyendo eso, dobló aquel papel y lo puso a un lado dentro del sobre. Al parecer ya tenía lo que estaba buscando

_ ¿Tigresa?... ¿Está todo bien?_ pregunto Shifu arqueando la ceja mirándola extrañado

_James y Bella_ susurró Tigresa_ Esto esta... todo más... Cruzado de lo que pensé

**Continuará...**

**Me tarde un poco más de lo esperado. Lo lamento y para peor ni está tan largo**

**A todos/as los que están leyendo quisiera sugerirles que leyeran "La leyenda hecha realidad" de Skalipso3, yo la leo diario y es de verdad una gran historia. Es de verdad una bonita historia, no está terminada pero bueno, la mía tampoco, a MI (Que es lo importante) Y a... Meowlody (Esa otra persona que se parece a mi pero no es tan linda como yo, obviamente) nos gusta. Yo que ustedes, la leería**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, no olviden dejar reviews, hasta el próximo capi, bybye, y besos a todos mis fieles seguidores**

**M: ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE SOS MÁS LINDA QUE YO SI SOMOS GEMELAS EXACTAMENTE IGUALES!? (De acuerdo a Purrsephone y Meowlody)**

**P: Pero vos tenes canas o cabello blanco y yo un lindo y brillante cabello negro**

**M: No me estas lanzando puteadas... ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON PURRSEPHONE!?**

**P: ¡SOY YO NDE GILA!**

**M: Esa sí es mi hermana**

**P: Caaaalleseee. Nos vemos al próximo capi y... **

**M: Puedo decir una cosa más**

**P: ¡NO! Ahora me voy antes de que diga algo que lastime de lo que NO me voy a lamentar...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo26: Presentimientos**

**José Daniel B: Es broma. SOY UNA MAESTRA EN COPIA. Claro salvo en los exámenes del cole. Gracias por recomendarme la historia la vi y está bárbara aunque podría mejorar, ya sabes cómo es. Y cuando le dije a uno de mis hermanos mayores que me comprara Pepsi era para festejar que te hubieras curado, espere mucho por saber que estabas bien. Y gracias por avisarme que lo debía poner en Google, la primera vez hice una feroz macana**

**Kriton6: Pues eme aquí el capítulo 26. Ojalá sea de tu agrado**

**JOAKIN CS: Me alegra que estés siempre siguiéndome, espero no te pierdas ningún momento, aquí seguimos**

**Guest: Gracias por el link, creo que me era necesario, soy muy lela a la hora de buscar esa clase de cosas hehe, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, no te voy a seguir torturando y te dejo leer**

**Gianella: Por lo del PSP... Comprendo tu dolor querida amiga hehehe. Y nosotros bailamos con una botella ENCIMA de la cabeza, sin que se te caiga y con más de una (O sea una botella encima de otra) Una amiga mía logró llegar a siete sobre su cabeza, bueno ha habido mejores pero no puede llevar ni 30 sobre tu cabeza... Aunque alguien ya lo logró pero bueno... Y sí LO ESTA**

**M: ¡NO LO ESTOY PERRA SANGRONA!**

**P: Si lo estas**

**M: Que no**

**P: Que si**

**M: Que no**

**P: Que si**

**M: Que no**

**P: Que si**

**M: Que no**

**P: Que si**

**M: Que no**

**P: Que si**

**M: Que no**

**P: Que si**

**M: QUE NO**

**P QUE SÍIIII**

**M: QUE NO**

**P: QUE NO**

**M: QUE SI... Puta carajo caí en la trampa**

**P: AHA Gané...**

**FanKFPLOL: Hehehe, que bien que te haya gustado, pues gracias por decirme que no tienes novia, pero yo tengo novio, pero podemos ser buenos amigos ¡ESPERA!... Ya somos amigos (Muchos dicen que en lenguaje de mujeres eso quiere decir no quiero volver a verte jamás) No te la creas, eso es una vil mentira, significa que me agradas y te quiero mucho de verdad. Porque de verdad te aprecio mucho (Eso en idioma vampiro porque eso es lo que soy) No es chiste de verdad, literalmente soy una vampiro**

**M: Uuii. Purrsephone está enamorada de FanKFPLOL**

**P: ESO NO ES VERDAD. Somos amigos**

**M: ¡ESTÁS SONROJADA! HAHAHAHA, DULCE VENGANZA**

**P: ummmm...**

**Skalipso3: Uhhh. Lamento el accidente de auto de tu amigo, espero te mejores pronto, está bien tomate tu tiempo, y así es, no son tan malos, vas a ver con el paso del capi, y otra cosita... **

**... ¡QUE VA PARA TODOS!**

**"FALTA POCO PARA LA PELEA PO Y TYSON" **

**_ **¿Quisieras repetirme qué demonios es lo que buscas?_ dijo James siguiéndole el paso a Spar

_Yo ya te dije que lo veras... ¡CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE!_ le replicó Spar gritándole

_Spar, ya enserio. Destrozaste toda la cueva tratando de encontrar lo que sea que estás buscando y aún no lo encuentras. Dinos que es y te ayudaremos a buscar si es que eso es lo que necesitas_ dijo Matt tratando de convencer a su amigo

_ ¡NO!... No, esto es algo mío que yo debo encontrar_ dijo Spar tratando de quitar uno de los muebles que estaba roto aferrado a la pared. Trataba de quitarlo pero a cada momento sus garras se le resbalaban o nada más rasgaba el mueble así que no esperó más. Spar tomó su hacha como para cortar y quitar el mueble pero...

_ ¡SPAR!_ le gritó Matt arrebatándole el hacha de sus manos_ El hacha del aire no es un juguete

_ ¿¡Acaso me vez la cara de imbécil!?_ le dijo Spar en tono serio llevando atrás la mirada tratando de quitarle el hacha a Matt_ Dámela... DÁMELAA... ¡QUE ME LA DES!_ gritaba tratando de alcanzar el hacha pero Matt levantaba cada vez más su brazo hacia atrás para evitar que Spar alcanzara el hacha_ DAMELA MALDITA SEA_ Matt terminó estirando tanto el brazo hacia atrás que fueron por caerse ambos sin ninguno obtener el hacha_ ¡DAMELA!_ Spar estiró su brazo un poco más tratando de agarrar el hacha pero...

_ ¡YA BASTA LO DOS!_ gritó Zendaya tomando el hacha y colocándola tras su espalda

_Ahhhhh... Oye amor me darías el hacha_ dijo Spar con una sonrisa pensando convencer a Zendaya

_No... Spar, Matt tiene razón, esto no es un juguete ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices lo que estás buscando? Podemos ayudarte_ dijo Zendaya dejando el hacha a un lado y arrodillándose alado de Spar para estar casi a su altura

_No puedo... Es algo mío si no les importa_ dijo Spar levantándose del suelo haciendo lo posible por quitar el mueble sin tener nuevamente resultado_ ¿Enserio no me darías el hacha?_ pregunto una vez más

_No_ dijo Zendaya en tono serio y cruzándose de brazos mirando seria y algo molesta a Spar

_Bueno de todos modos no la necesito_ Spar sacó las garras y comenzó a arañar el mueble desesperado por quitarlo, hasta llegar al punto de terminar rompiendo la madera

_ ¡Spar basta!_ le gritó Tyson

_ ¡NO HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE LA CARTA DE MI PADRE!_ Spar estaba bien consciente de que acababa de decir lo que se supone que no debía que estaba buscando, sin embargo ignoró sus propias palabras y siguió buscando dicha carta

_ ¿Carta? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?_ dijo James

_ ¿Qué tiene de importante esa carta?_ preguntó Bella arqueando la ceja. Spar se quedó paralizado ante dicha pregunta por lo que se quedó quieto unos segundos perdiendo su mirada y durmiendo sus sentidos, cuando recupero la cordura y el estado de conciencia, cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que se daba las vuelta para hablarle a sus amigos y contestar la pregunta de Bella

_Esto es algo que... La verdad nunca les había contado yo...amm. Bueno... Mi mamá... Años después de que papá se había ido... La encontré en el patio llorando y... Yo estaba igual que ella... Le pregunté la razón por la que papá aun no regresaba... Porque era que se había ido. Mamá se había quedado callada pero... Me dijo al final la razón... A papá lo amenazaron_ terminó hasta que fue interrumpido

_ ¿A qué te refieres con "Lo amenazaron"?_ dijo Narciza

_... Papá, como saben, era un hombre que trabajaba mucho, siempre él con sus misiones... Solo que yo no sabía... Que él iba tras algo más grande

_ ¿El qué?_ preguntó Bella

_También atrapaba criminales eh... Iba tras los misterios de las desapariciones de los niños aquí en China también... Papá estaba buscando al culpable... Y la verdad tras la cara pálida de esos pobres niños_ decía con una voz rota y temblorosa mientras hacía lo posible por evitar derramar lágrimas

_ ¿Y qué pasó?_ preguntó Matt sentándose en el piso mirando a Spar apenado y decaído

_... Alguien... Un día le... envió una carta a papá... Decía que si no se entregaba... Matarían a mamá y a mí... Debía ir a Darckar y entregarse corriendo el mismo proceso de los niños... Que seguían sin saber cuál era_ en ese momento Spar ya no lo soportó, por más que luchaba contra las lágrimas no lo resistió, se soltaron y comenzaron a caer tristemente por las mejillas del pobre leopardo. Spar se apoyó por la pared y se deslizó por ella cayendo al piso y apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas dejando caer sus brazos hacia el suelo. No sabía cómo continuar

_Pero... la historia no termina ahí Spar... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?_ preguntó Tyson sentándose alado de su amigo. Spar volteo a ver a Tyson con las lágrimas aun corriendo por su cara y muy triste

_... La carta... La carta que papá recibió tenía una firma... La firma de la persona que lo mató_ esta vez Tyson pudo notar cierta furia y enojo en los ojos de Spar... Se veían más... grises_ Quiero saber..._ fue lo último que dijo volteando a un lado la mirada mirando derecho al piso frunciendo el entrecejo sin dejar de escapar lágrimas de sus ojos

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_ preguntó James

_Quiero saber quién fue el maldito que le envió esa carta a mi padre, quien fue el muy mal parido que lo asesinó... Y juro que si fue alguno de los malditos perros... Le rebanaré el cuerpo enteró en mil pedazos_ Spar levantó la mirada viendo a sus amigos que estaban parados frente a él. Los ojos de Spar se habían vuelto finos de punta a punta de sus ojos y ya no eran azules sino grises. Todo en él en ese momento señalaba furia, enojo, maldad y sufrimiento además de venganza y dolor ante aquellos quienes habían lastimado a su padre

_Spar sé que has de estar muy molesto por ello, pero la venganza no es la solución a nuestros problemas_ le replicó Matt poniéndose de pie

_A que no... Dime Matt, que si tu padre de verdad estuviera muerto y unos perros asquerosos fueran aquellos quienes lo lastimaron, quienes lo hicieron sufrir con mucho dolor mientras lo mataban de forma lenta para que fuese una tortura apropósito ¿¡QUE HARÍAS TÚ MATT!?_ le gritó Spar a Matt en la cara parándose el también mirando molesto a su león amigo. Matt no supo que decir, se quedó callado y paralizado en su lugar, mirando perdido con cara de sorpresa a los ojos atemorizantes de Spar

Los demás no podían creer lo que Spar se había dicho. Zendaya se tapó los oídos, Narciza los ojos y Vitani la boca. Bella solo se cruzó de brazos mientras tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que Matt. Esas eran palabras que dolían de verdad y Matt solía ser muy rencoroso pero eso era como si tu mejor amigo, una de las personas en las que siempre has confiado y que lo tratas como si fuera un hermano... Te clavara una diga por la espalda una y otra y otra vez

Matt era incapaz de borrar esa expresión de su cara y Spar incapaz de dejar de mirarlo así de molesto. Spar sentía una gran decepción y tristeza por dentro por parte de su mejor amigo. No entendía como era que Matt no podía comprender, no sabía cómo fue capaz de decir eso "La venganza no es la solución" En parte era cierto pero lo hacía ver como un desvergonzado. Tenían una infancia similar, ambos perdieron a sus padres quedándose a vivir únicamente con sus madres. El hecho era que Spar aceptaba la verdad y la verdad era que su padre había muerto. Pero Matt...

De un momento a otro Matt comenzó a cambiar drásticamente su expresión con lentitud, comenzó a fruncir lentamente el entrecejo y mostrando los dientes formulando un gruñido y empujando a Spar hacia la pared

Spar no entendió muy bien esa reacción, vino de repente como un rayo que no pudo esquivar. Comenzó a frotarse la nariz y su hombro derecho por un pequeño esguince que le había causado el hecho de que Matt lo hubiese empujado, era demasiada fuerza para ser un simple empujón

_ ¿A qué vino eso?_ preguntó Spar perplejo

_Es mentira... ¡LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA!_ le gritó Matt triste y a la vez molesto

_Crees que bromeo. Matt eres mi amigo y te quiero como si fueras un hermano, A todos de hecho pero la verdad es que no quieres aceptar los hechos. Abre los ojos Matt, no quiero ser malo contigo pero esta es la realidad. Realidad que, por cierto, no puedes cambiar. Yo también desearía que nada de esto fuera cierto, si pudiera lo cambiaría, pero adivina qué ¡NO PUEDO!_ decía Spar mientras se ponía de pie, cada palabra que Spar decía era una daga cada vez más grande que daba cada vez más hondo incrustándose en el corazón de Matt_ ¿¡Tú crees que a mí me gusta esto!? ¡DETESTO TODO ESTO MATT! Quiero cambiarlo pero soy una persona como cualquiera, no puedo hacer ¡NADA! Crees que si fuera mentira te diría "Mi padre murió y que me importa" ¡NO! Nunca te diría una mentira así Matt, si te lo digo, te lo digo porque es la verdad por más dura que sea, acéptalo ¡ES LA VERDAD! Y otra verdad... Es que ya pasaron más de 20 años... Tu padre no va a volver Matt... Está muerto_ le gritó Spar a Matt en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos y callera de cola al piso respirando pausada y lentamente muy triste

Matt apoyó su cara contra sus rodillas y dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde el principio de todo. No lo podía aguantar, lo peor era que tenía todo la razón, era la verdad, su padre... De verdad estaba muerto. De un momento a otro... Comenzó a darse cuenta de todo, a abrir los ojos para ver la verdad. Todo era cierto, esa era la innegable verdad, había sido cegado por el miedo a ella, el miedo a saber que de verdad nunca iba a volver a ver a su padre, miedo a la verdad, pero la verdad siempre termina ganando y siendo revelada, tardo un poco más en hacer efecto en Matt... Al final se daría cuenta

A Matt le dolía, le dolía mucho aceptarlo pero por desgracia así es como debía ser, era la verdad y por más dura y dolorosa que fuera y no podía evitarla por siempre porque al final ella acabaría con él si no la aceptaba ahora... Lo torturaría por el resto de su vida

Matt comenzó a desatar una ola de lágrimas, una cascada de lágrimas que caían desesperadamente de sus ojos empapando la punta de la rodilla del pantalón de Matt por completo, sus ojos estaban rojos de tantas lágrimas que seguían en ellos. Spar al verlo se sentía destruido por dentro, detestaba tener que hacerle sufrir de esa manera a un amigo, pero en parte era un dolor bueno, por más duro que era lo iba a tener que aceptar, lo hacía por su propio bien, era lo mejor por más que era así como lo viera

Por alguna razón Spar no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, sabía que era lo correcto sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que estaba mal, le decía que no... Lo hería por algo, quizá por el hecho de saber que lo lastimó al haberle dicho eso. Tal vez fue un error

_Matt... Lo, lo lamento_ decía Spar poniéndose a la altura de Matt arrodillándose al lado de él_ Lo siento mucho, no quería... No pretendía lastimarte ni decir nada malo. De verdad lo siento

Matt levantó la cabeza y la giró mirando a Spar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no lo pudo evitar, de alguna forma se sentía destruido por la verdad, para ser peor. No podía creer que Spar, uno de sus mejores amigos le había dicho todo eso pero... Era en parte bueno, no, ERA bueno, le abrió los ojos, tarde o temprano iba a tener que pasar, tarde o temprano lo iba a tener que aceptar, en el fondo, Matt de hecho sabía que lo más probable era que su padre hubiera muerto, 20 años desaparecido sin señal de él, como si fuera a regresar de una guerra de la magnitud como él lo recordaba

Venían de vuelta sus recuerdos de aquel trágico día, cuando todo empezó, fue el principio del fin

**_Flashback_**

Era un día común. Una mañana resplandeciente en el reino de Grecia en un gran y hermoso castillo alumbrando una vez más un día nuevo con futuros para toda la gente que vivía y trabajaba en él, en especial para un pequeño príncipe león de tan solo 4 años de edad

Pequeño y joven, sin melena, aun sin ni un solo mechón oscuro en la cabeza, esperanzado de futuros felices más allá del día, todavía pensando que habría un mañana como todos los anteriores a ese día

En ese entonces, Matt solo era un pequeño eh inocente cachorro, desconocía aun gran parte de su reino y de las cosas que la vida tenía, cosas que probablemente deparaban su futuro como el próximo rey sabio de Grecia

La mañana pasaba rápidamente en el reino del gran, poderoso y sabio rey, León, gobernante justo, amable, respetuoso, bondadoso, honorable, valiente y muchas otras buenas cualidades

Era verdad que león día a día tenía trabajo y trabajo que hacer, pero siempre tenía un buen tiempo para estar con su pequeño hijo

Matt y León estaban afuera en el patio trasero del castillo jugando alegremente

_Haber Matt, ven aquí pequeño, atrápame_ dijo León que estaba al otro lado del patio en cuatro patas contra el piso y su gran toga al pasto mientras Matt iba corriendo en cuatro patas hacia su querido padre

_Papi_ dijo Matt llegando hasta donde estaba su padre y saltando hacia su cabeza tendiendo a León en el piso_ Te quiero papi_ decía Mat con una sonrisa colgándose de cabeza frente a la cabeza de su padre agarrándolo de las orejas y de su gran y voluminosa melena para sostenerse

_Yo también te quiero hijo_ dijo León con una sonrisa tomando a su pequeño hijo y volteándolo para que este derecho y abrazarlo. Matt froto su manchada cabecita por la melena de su padre y abrazándolo por el cuello y con algunas, casi invisibles, rayitas en su espalda

_Papi. Cuando sea grande... Seré rey ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Matt bajando al piso sentándose al lado de su padre

_Así es hijo_ dijo León asintiendo mientras miraba a su pequeño

_ ¿Y voy a usar esa corona que ahora tú usas?_ le preguntó Matt alzando la patita señalando la corona sobre la cabeza de su padre

_Si... así es hijo pero ser rey es mucho más que solo usar esta corona. Ser rey es una gran responsabilidad, es ser una persona humilde, amable y compasiva, implica dirigir toda Grecia hijo mío

_Todo el país_ aclaró el pequeño cachorro de león

_HAHAHA, así es Matt todo el país. Verás, hay mucha gente en todo el país aquí que vive en la pobreza, gente que no tiene donde vivir, trabajar o comer_ dijo León agachándose poniéndose a la altura del pequeño Matt

_Eso es horrible_ dijo Matt bajando ambas orejitas

_Lo es Matt, lo es, pero con un buen gobernante...

_TÚ_ dijo Matt posando ambas patitas sobre la nariz de su padre

_Hmhmhm... Así es Matt, ahora soy yo, luego serás tú, y tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos. Si son buenos reyes, sabios amables y generosos hasta con la persona más pequeña y pobre, te darás cuenta del cambio... Y recuerda siempre Matt... No hay diferencia entre tú, y un niño aldeano de tu misma edad Matt

_Pero si él es un aldeano y yo un príncipe_ dijo Matt incrédulo sentándose en el pasto cruzando las piernas

_Es verdad, pero hablo de valor de la vida Matt. Tú puedes ser el príncipe, futuro rey, es verdad que el futuro de Grecia perdura en ti Matt, pero ese niño tiene el mismo valor de vida que tú tienes, es un niño también, con esperanzas, sueños y una vida por delante al igual que tú, con una familia a la que ama, como tú, si lo piensas bien, un rey no sería nada de no ser por sus fieles seguidores... Matt, algún día sé que llegarás a ser un gran líder, llegarás muy lejos, confío en ti para hacer de este reino... Un mejor lugar para todos los pobladores... Quiero que me prometas algo..._ dijo León mirando a los ojitos grandes y naranja a su pequeño hijo mientras Matt lo miraba incrédulo y con mucha atención a aquellos ojos marrones oscuro

_Si, pappi_ dijo Matt subiendo la mirada mirando muy atento a su padre

_Prométeme, que siempre te vas a portar bien, que harás y darás lo mejor de todo y que cuidarás bien siempre de ti y de todo aquel que tu consideres digno de vivir en tu reino... Que jamás te rendirás... Que siempre ayudarás a todo aquel que te necesite... Y que serás justo

_Si papi_ dijo Matt cerrando los ojitos mostrando una gran sonrisa

_Pero más que nada Matt..._ dijo su padre haciendo que Matt volviera a abrir los ojos desvaneciendo esa sonrisita volviendo a mirarlo atento_ Prométeme que siempre te cuidaras bien y que serás valiente

_Si papi, te lo prometo_ dijo el pequeño Matt abrazando a su padre_ Te quiero papi

_Yo más a ti hijo

_Yo te quiero más_ dijo Matt abrazando aún más fuerte a su padre

_Pues yo te quiero todavía más_ dijo León tomando a su pequeño hijo y lanzándolo en el aire para luego atraparlo y jugar con él

Había pasado un tiempo cuando se escuchó, alguien que venía. León levantó la cabeza y se paró del suelo dejando a Matt boca arriba tumbado en el piso girando como una pelota de un lado a otro viendo a una pequeña mariposa revolotear en el aire. León se acercó un poco a la puerta de entrada al castillo de donde escuchaba que alguien venía

_ ¡Mi señor!_ gritó un joven soldado león de melena clara que venía corriendo con una herida en el brazo_

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué se debe semejante apuro?_ preguntó León al joven soldado

_Nos están atacando ¡el pueblo está lleno de ladrones, asaltantes!_ decía el joven león muy alterado y pasmado_ ¡Todos vienen juntos! ¡Pretenden atacar el castillo!

_ ¿Quién está tras todo esto?_ dijo León frunciendo el entrecejo muy enfadado

_No tenemos idea. Es una manada de lobos eh Hienas cargados de armas, Pero no tienen emblema o alguna bandera que muestre su ubicación. Sospechosamente esto es parte de sus planes_ afirmó agitado el joven león

_Llamen a las tropas. Hay que ir por ellos ¿Son muchos?

_Diez mil al menos_ dijo el león bajando la cabeza

_Rápido no podemos perder el tiempo aquí hay que ir por ellos_ dijo León dirigiéndose para entrar al castillo pero entonces...

_Papi ¿A dónde vas?_ dijo Matt. León al escuchar la voz de su pequeño hijo se entristeció un poco y giró atrás la cabeza para ver a su hijo con cara de tristeza y angustia mirándolo con los ojos de gatito inofensivo

_Tengo cosas que hacer Matt_ dijo León tratando de mantener la sonrisa

_Quiero ir contigo_ dijo el pequeño Matt corriendo hacia su querido padre en cuatro patas pero su padre lo detuvo

_No Matt, esto es muy peligroso

_Pero quiero ir, no quiero que me dejes solo_ dijo Matt con una vocecita rota comenzando a lagrimear_ Papi ¿Dime qué pasa?

_Hay problemas hijo pero..._ León no pudo terminar de hablar por una explosión que lo había interrumpido

Una explosión que vino de dentro del castillo alumbró toda esa zona de rojo fuego, el pequeño Matt calló al piso muy asustado y temblando de miedo mientras bajaba las orejas. León también calló de rente al piso por la gran explosión amortiguando su caída gracias a haber extendido sus patas para evitar chocar la cara al piso

El pequeño cachorro de león estaba tirado en el piso llorando desesperado y muy asustado llamando a su papi con la garganta algo irritada

_ ¡PAPIIII!_ gritaba Matt asustado mientras la explosión en el castillo dejaba caer unas piedras y escombros de lo alto de las torres cayendo cerca de Matt temiendo que fuese a aplastarlo o que lo lastimara... Igual a León

_ ¡Matt!_ dijo León corriendo hacia su hijo y tomándolo entre sus fauces por su nuca y corriendo en cuatro patas hacia otra parte más segura cerca de unos arbustos a un costado de una muralla

_Papi, tengo miedo ¿Dónde está mami?_ decía el pequeño muy asustado

_Espera aquí_ le dijo León mientras entraba lanzándose por una ventana de vidrio para entrar, todo comenzaba a incendiarse

El pequeño Matt miró con horror y asustado como su padre había entrado valerosamente por la ventana, el pequeño estaba muy asustado y con miedo, temía que algo le fuese a pasar a su mamá o a su papá, él era hijo único y solo tenía un tío, una familia muy pequeña, poderosa pero pequeña

_ ¡PAPÁ!_ gritó Matt posando sus garritas por el costado de la muralla asomándose un poco viendo la entrada, la ventana y todas las salidas posibles pero no lograba identificar a su padre por ninguna parte_ papi_ susurró Matt asustado lagrimeando cuando de repente empezó a escuchar unos pasos cerca, unos cuantos lobo y también hienas venían armados con espadas, flechas y algunas otras armas haciendo que Matt se metiera más en su escondite

_Busquen al pequeño príncipe, el jefe dice que lo quiere, vivo o muerto pero tráiganlo_ dijo uno de los lobos grises con pelaje amarillo en la parte baja similar a Jack

Matt al escuchar eso vio como aquellos soldados comenzaban a dispersarse por todas partes mientras aquel lobo permanecía ahí mirando de reojo el lugar. Matt retrocedió un par de pasos bajando las orejas sin dejar de mirar a aquel lobo que estaba parado delante de él pero dándole la espalda sin notar la muralla tras él con el pequeño leoncito escondido tras él. Bajando las orejas, Matt miraba asustado a aquel lobo sin dejar de dar pasos atrás en cuatro patas

Estaba tan distraído mirando a aquel lobo que no se fijó que había alguien más tras él. Matt chocó con una hiena macho que estaba ahí de espaldas, Matt se dio la vuelta rápidamente con los pelos erizados y temblando del miedo viendo como el fuego consumía el castillo por completo tras aquella hiena

La hiena la vio primero con una expresión de dolor por haberle pisado su pie pero al haberse dado cuenta de quien lo había pisado su expresión de dolor cambió a una triunfante con una satisfactoria sonrisa

_Miren nada más a quien encontré_ dijo la hiena tomando al pequeño leoncito por su nuca estirándole el pelo, Matt estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo o como para moverse, solo quedarse ahí temblando mirando con horror y terror a aquella hiena que lo tenía

Los demás lobos eh hienas se acercaron a aquella hiena viendo al pequeño león entre sus garras. Todos con una sonrisa maligna salvo aquel lobo gris que lo miraba seriamente. El lobo mostró una diminuta media sonrisa insegura

_El jefe estará satisfecho con esto_ dijo aquel lobo tomando a Matt por la nuca igual que un pequeño muñeco. Matt no tenía nada que decir ni que hacer, era solo un pequeño niño de 4 años, tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación pensando en lo peor para su futuro cuando...

León saltó de la misma ventana por la que había entrado saltando sobre el lobo que tenía a Matt entre sus sucias zarpas, ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a verlo cuando saltó por la ventana, el pequeño león calló al piso sin ver quien era aquel que había golpeado al lobo que lo tenía atajado. Matt mostró una alegre sonrisa al ver a su padre

_ ¡ALEJENSE DE MI HIJO!_ gruñó León poniéndose en cuatro patas al piso

León comenzó a lazar zarpazos hacia todos los lobos como señal de advertencia y mostrando sus largos y amenazantes colmillos. Se paró poniéndose en dos patas y tomando su espada balanceándola a todas parte a evitar que cualquiera se le acercara

_Papi_ dijo Matt temeroso y preocupado mientras por la puerta de entrada comenzaban a venir más lobo eh hienas, había algunos guardias del castillo cerca pero no era grande el número comparado con los de perros. En ese entonces la madre de Matt, Liana, vino por detrás de él y lo tomó entre brazos alejándose hacia la entrada trasera. Los lobos trataron de perseguirlos pero los guardias y León se los impidieron

_ ¡ATREVANSE BASTARDOS! Cariño, vete. Pónganse a salvo ¡HUYAN RÁPIDO!_ decía León haciendo señales de que se fueran

_ **¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIII!_** gritaba Matt muy triste mientras su madre salía corriendo en cuatro patas con Matt entre sus fauces

_ ¡DESCUIDA MATT! ¡VOLVERÉ CON USTEDES! ¡LOS QUIERO A AMBOS!_ dijo León desde lejos mientras Matt miraba como el humo de las llamas del castillo iba cubriendo toda aquella escena haciéndole imposible ver a su padre

_Papi...

Fue esa la última vez que lo vio

**_Fin del flashback_**

Matt recordaba aquel día con pesar y con dolor, pero después de volver un poco al pasado, se hizo la idea de que la razón por la que no quería aceptar, era por amor a su padre. En la vida solo se puede tener uno una vez... Nunca más, pero esa era la verdad

_Está bien Spar... No importa... Tienes razón..._admitió Matt aún u7n poco decaído

_Pero yo..._ antes de que Spar pudiese seguir Matt lo interrumpió

_Spar, tú no has hecho nada malo, solo... Tienes razón, solo... Hiciste lo correcto. Te ayudaré a buscar esa carta, debe ser algo importante para ti

En el Palacio de Jade

_ ¿Qué significa eso Tigresa?_ preguntó Shifu confundido

_No es nada Padre. Es solo algo que yo quería averiguar_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

_ ¿Estás segura? ¿No es nada que yo deba saber?_ preguntó Shifu arqueando la ceja mirando a Tigresa sospechoso de su extraño comportamiento

_No es nada ni tan importante aunque si lo quieres leer no hay nada de malo_ dijo sin quitar la sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Shifu no quitaba la mirada sospechosa hacia Tigresa

_De acuerdo ¿Por qué no lees este y llamas a Po?_ dijo Shifu tomando el papel que Tigresa leía y entregándole el sobre naranja

_ ¿A Po? ¿Para qué?_ preguntó Tigresa algo preocupada y tensa

_Hay algo que necesito hablar con Po ¿Podrías?_ preguntó Shifu

**_**Oh... Claro, iré a llamarlo_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la biblioteca y guardando el sobre naranja en el bolsillo de su pantalón_ _"Qué será lo que quiere decirle a Po"__ se preguntaba Tigresa para sus adentros algo preocupada, tal vez la cosa ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos

Se fue por un largo rato caminando hasta la zona de las barrancas en la habitación de Po. Comenzó a abrir la puerta muy lentamente para que Po no la escuchara, dejó la puerta un poco entreabierta y se asomó un poco por ella. Vio a po sentado en su cama con una de sus figuras de acción en manos que era de ella. Po la veía con mucha atención y Tigresa pudo notar cierta mirada triste en la vista del panda al observar la figurilla

Ella se sintió un poco mal, pues había recordado que antes de que el Maestro Shifu lo llevara hablar con él Po estaba a punto de decirle algo que parecía muy importante al menos para ellos y para su relación. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, Shifu le había encargado algo que debía cumplir. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Po abriéndola un poco, en eso, Po, rápidamente escondió la figura de acción de Tigresa tras su espalda

_ ¡AH! ¡Tigresa! Hola_ dijo Po un tanto nervioso mientras se le podían los pelos de punta por haber pensado que Tigresa tal vez llevaba ahí más tiempo_ _"Habrá oído lo que dije"__ pensaba el panda avergonzado_ Ocurre algo_ preguntó con una sonrisa boba

_El Maestro Shifu quiere hablar contigo. Es... Está en la biblioteca_ dijo Tigresa en tono serio mirando a Po a los ojos de la misma forma

_Umm... Ah, Está bien_ dijo Po algo decaído bajando la cabeza

_Po... ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo decaído_ dijo Tigresa llevando la vista a Po aunque él siguiera sin dirigirle la mirada

_Sí, sí. Estoy... Bien, descuida_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza aún sin mirarla caminando hacia la salida de las barrancas

Tigresa bajó las orejas y se entristeció un poco sentándose en la cama de Po cabizbaja, la verdad ni sabía la razón por la que estaba así... Tal vez solo por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba ver triste a Po ¿Pero por qué Po estaba triste? No le veía la razón ¿Era porque Shifu lo había interrumpido hace un momento? Es cierto, Po estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Shifu vino y lo interrumpió ¿Pero qué quería decirle? ¿Debía ser algo importante? Estando en ese tema también se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que Shifu le quería decir a Po? Era en parte evidente, de seguro tenía referencia a lo que ambos habían estado hablando, lo de los elementos, esos papeles en los que se encontraba las características y habilidades posibles de los Maestros que posean esos dones

Y a último momento lo recordó, Shifu le había entregado aquel sobre que tenía las características e Maestros Fuego... Tenía que conocer más de ella misma, más de lo que era en parte por lo menos. Así que sin más esperar, sacó el sobre de su bolsillo, quitó el papel que estaba dentro y comenzó a leerlo

**_Referencia de los Maestros fuego_**

_Todos o prácticamente la mayor parte de ellos tienen un estilo demasiado agresivo, violento o referente a la personalidad son demasiado fríos u en mayoría serios. Rara vez se encuentra uno que sea diferente, pero debido a los estilos y personalidad casi todos son iguales_

_Ninguno realmente tiene problemas con nadar o con la lluvia salvo a dar a conocer que no les gusta mucho el agua o que no saben nadar. Es una característica fácil de poner a los maestros fuego o aquellos que lo controlan. Suelen gustarle más los lugares de extremo calor a pesar de que no se ve demasiado problema con su estancia en otros sitios _

_El frío naturalmente es aguantable basado a su sangre caliente, es diferente a la mayor parte de los animales de sangre caliente, está adaptada a los lugares fríos aguantando las temperaturas. Dichos efectos solo pueden darse al poseer en ellos su fuente de poder_

_Es lo normal y habitual ver que no les moleste estar cerca de lugares fogosos o montañas volcánicas, no sienten calor y son más fuertes en esos lugares debido a su naturaleza interna_

_Sacan mejor su energía y poder de los días de mucho calor y extremo sol. Les cuesta más las batallas en días nevados, de lluvia o nublados debido a que no se deja ver el calor de los rayos del sol impidiéndoles absorber de forma correcta su energía. De tal forma su única forma de actuar sería utilizando la energía almacenada en sus mentes y cuerpos para esa clase de batallas_

_Cualquier efecto lanzado por otro Maestro Fuego a un momento de calor desaparece con la luna salir, la lluvia, el extenso frío o simplemente al tocar abundante cantidad de agua_

_Entre Maestros fuego y agua se tienen afectos realmente favorables debido a una antigua leyenda de la que cuenta que el dios Fuego y la diosa Agua entre todos sus hermanos eran ellos los que mejor se llevaban haciendo de todo por el bien y seguridad del otro_

_De esta manera creando lazos afectivos entre sus mortales estudiantes o aprendices. Muchos de ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener segura a su pareja. Aunque ya se ha visto que antes ha habido lazos entre otros en mayoría existe una más grande unión entre agua y fuego_

_Debido a la naturaleza de los Maestro fuego son ellos en la mayor parte de los casos los que suelen causar los destrozos y defensa a su pareja_

_La razón por la que no todos los Maestros Fuego tienen maldad en el corazón fue gracias a la piedra de la luz. Un antiguo diamante creado por los mismos dioses de los elementos, en ese tiempo se cuenta que el dios Fuego aún era humilde y amable con todos. Debido a la bondad almacenada en aquel diamante hace tantos años en él aún perdura la parte bondadosa perdida del dios fuego_

_En aquella legendaria piedra que cambia de color enluces místicas se encuentra todo el poder de los 4 dioses, muchos cuentan que aquel que posea dicha piedra podría llegar a ser el más poderosos Maestro de los elementos existente sobre la faz de la tierra_

_Pero aunque muchos no lo crean solo existe una persona en el universo completo capaz de usar el poder de la Piedra de la Luz. Llamado también llamado el Guerrero del Ying y el Yang, presumiblemente es el Guerrero perdido. El legendario Guerrero Dragón se dice que alberga el poder más grande. Como Guerrero Dragón el también posee los dones de los 4 Maestros. Tierra, Aire, Fuego y Agua_

_Con la capacidad que tiene de controlar todos los elementos. Posee características diferentes a muchos, dice que no hay nadie que se le pueda comparar. Ya que posee los poderes, Agua, Tierra, Aire; Básicamente es mayormente una persona más bondadosa y nada fría, con un diminuto lado malvado_

**_Fin de la lectura_**

Tigresa no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, era cierto. Po controlaba elementos también y no era uno solamente, ERAN TODOS. Tigresa estaba muy angustiada, sabía que todas esas cosas que estaban pasando o iban a pasar eran demasiado arriesgadas... Po tenía la mayor parte de la responsabilidad puesta en todo lo que pudiera ser, era como estar a cargo de la vida de China, de nuevo

Sin embargo todas esas cosas eran algo demasiado nuevas, ella era la que más sabía de todo y ni estaba lista aún, no sabía absolutamente nada todavía, como iban a ser las cosas con Po. Él tampoco estaba listo, mucho menos que ella, su información sobre la misión y sobre sus poderes eran escasos, no sabía absolutamente nada aún, tenía todo que aprender. Tigresa no tenía información de nada, de avances ni del enemigo, si Po era quien se tenía que enfrentar a él ¿Cómo lo haría?

Sentía que lo estaba poniendo en un peligro mortal, y se reusaba a eso, no quería bajo ni una circunstancia perder a su amado panda, moría por tener una vida de felicidad eterna junto a él. Por peor que pareciera, un simple papel lo cambió todo, si el enemigo estaba cerca de verdad... Po estaba frito, al igual que todo en el valle

No sabía tampoco que era aquello sobre el plan de ese tal Perro, que planeaba hacer con China, cuál era la razón por la que hacía todas esas cosas, porque desaparecían los niños. Ya no salía ni una cosa buena en esos últimos momentos, casi todas las cosas que se avecinaban eran grises y triste al igual que ese desolado día de lluvia

Tigresa giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación de Po, se acercó un poco, quitó el cerrojo y la abrió. No hizo nada más que ver la lluvia caer extendiendo su mano hacia afuera para que las gotas resbalaran por su sedoso pelaje anaranjado y negro

Se sentía triste de solo pensar en todas esas cosas horribles que no eran seguras pero eran capaces de pasar. Comenzó a dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de solo pensar en esas cosas, de solo pensar en perder a Po le traía malos augurios y tristeza, trataba de subirse el ánimo de alguna manera pero no encontraba nada positivo después de leer aquellas escrituras, se le hacía más o menos imposible

Hasta que empezó a pensar en algo, recordó que Po había mencionado una cita esa misma noche pero ¿Con la lluvia cómo era posible? Nuevamente se había desanimado era sola, parecía no tener ningún consuelo en ese momento

Entonces se salió un poco de ese tema tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos viendo sus otros puntos. Recordaba lo que había leído _"La piedra de la Luz ¿Será que era esa la misma piedra con la que soñé? ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? La describe exacto a como la vi" _ pensaba para sus adentros con una expresión de obvio _"¿A qué se refiere con fuente de poder?... ¿Qué es eso?" _

Fuera de eso también empezó a pensar en la razón por la que estaba ahí. El Maestro Shifu le había dicho que llamara a Po, sin embargo no le dijo la razón, no le había dicho en ningún momento el porqué de dicha llamada y ella tampoco se lo preguntó. Quizá porque estaba acostumbrada a obedecer órdenes directas de su Maestro. Pero no iba a eso, sino al hecho de saber que era lo que le quería preguntar... ¿Qué si era lo que ella...?

Tal vez era eso, Shifu había leído esas escrituras antiguas con referencia a los Maestros Fuego antes que ella. Sí, era eso ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser después de todo? Pero le preocupaba

¿Qué tal si Po pensaba que ella ya lo sabía y no se lo dijo antes? Pensaría mal de ella y podría llegar a no quererla más. El hecho de tan solo pensarlo era algo que le daban todas las ganas del mundo de llorar. Esperaba que Po lo pudiera comprender. Fuera de eso al menos ya tenía datos importantes en que pensar, esos simples papeles le habían dado bastantes repuestas. Más de las que ella pudiese creer, sin embargo aún había preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas importantes que debían ser contestadas tarde o temprano

En ese momento trató de sacar su mente de Po y pensar en algo más, pero tenía tan pocas cosas, que desgraciadamente comenzó a preguntarse por Tyson, ella misma comenzó a pensar que pasar de Po a él no era lo mejor, pero no tenía modo de no preocuparse por él, era su primo, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara, además todavía le debía algunas explicaciones, faltaba más aun no lo sabía todo, si alguien la conocía y a su familia era Tyson

Quería saber más sobre sus padres de verdad, más sobre ellos... ¿Qué fue lo que realmente les pasó? ¿Qué había ocurrido con ellos? Tal vez Tyson pudiera contestar algunas cosas, no todas quizá pero algunas, si recordaba que le había dicho que ellos habían ido a enfrentar a Perro en ese lugar llamad... Darckar pero la pregunta no dejaba de ser esa ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron? Pensaba que debía haber alguien, en algún lugar que los supiera ¿Si fueron los mismos que les hicieron daño? Haría lo que se necesitara para sacarle las palabras de la boca, una por una, como fuese necesario

La verdad es que dudaba mucho que Tyson no fuese a saber nada con respecto al tema, pero si él no sabía debía saber de alguien que si lo supiera, tenía ese extraño presentimiento, extraño de verdad pero era por algo que lo sentía. Debía hablar con Tyson. En algún momento debían venir, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más preocupada por aquello que ellos estuviesen viviendo allá afuera, su casa estaba pasando por un bosque, aunque ella no lo quería admitir, aterrador

Cualquier cosa podría ser o pasar en esos lares desconocidos para ella. Otra cosa... Recordaba con mucha claridad haber visto un camino tras la casa, un camino donde... donde... donde había un valle... como Valle de la Paz... Uno igual...

De vuelta con Po

Po salió caminando corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas para evitar mojarse demasiado para llegar a la biblioteca donde lo esperaba su Maestro

Shifu lo estaba esperando sentado de espaldas a la puerta con los papeles al costado leyendo las escrituras de referencia a los Maestros Agua

_ ¡Maestro Shifu!_ dijo Po desde lejos que venía corriendo_ Maestro Shifu... ¿Me llamó?_ Po se inclinó un poco sobre su barriga y colocó sus manos en sus rodillas respirando profundo y agitado de tanto correr para recuperarse más rápidamente

_Así es Po, te eh llamado... Quiero que leas... Esto... Y cuando termines... Busca a Tigresa y ven aquí con ella_ Shifu le entregó a Po los tres sobres de colores que tenía en mano para que Po los leyera

_ ¿Qué es esto Maestro?

Con los felinos

_ ¡AL FIN LA ENCONTRÉ!_ gritó James saliendo de un montón de ropa y calcetines tirado del montón en el piso

_ ¿¡La carta de mí padre!?_ preguntó Spar ansioso y emocionado

_ ¿La qué? No tonto. Un juguete de una carreta con un leopardito encima ¡Mira que gracioso!_ dijo James mostrándole el juguete a lo que Spar respondió con una mirada seria y molesta

_Awwww_ dijeron todos los demás decepcionados

_Oigan, vale la pena_ dijo James, en eso Spar tomo un vasija y se la arrojó en la cara a James haciendo que él callera de espaldas al piso

_Tarado_ dijo Spar dándose la vuelta sentándose en el piso cansado de la búsqueda

_Es inútil, no lo vamos a encontrar aquí, la cueva es enorme y muy profunda... más adentro podrían haber más cosas Spar, nunca vamos a encontrar una carta con el tamaño de un cubito de hielo. Acéptalo, perdemos nuestro tiempo buscando una carta inservible_ dijo Vitani arqueando la ceja haciendo molestar a Spar

_ ¡A ti quizá te parezca inservible Vitani!_ en ese momento respiró hondo y se relajó_ Pero significa mucho para mí

_E-Está bien... Lo siento... No debí decirte eso, lo lamento_ dijo Vitani bajando la cabeza apenada_ Lo siento en serio_ repitió

_Está bien. Yo también lo lamento, supongo que en parte tienes razón, perdemos nuestro tiempo aquí en lugar de estar haciendo algo importante. Bella que no puedes hacer que la lluvia pare... ¿Bella?_ pero Bella no contestaba, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que se estaba dando ahí

Bella estaba apoyada a un lado de la entrada de la cueva, sus ojos tenían un ligero tinte azul siniestro alrededor de sus ojos, solo estaba ahí... Parada viendo la lluvia caer con la mirada dormida al igual que el resto de sus sentidos

Subió la vista unos segundos al cielo, entre un ligero espacie entre nubes que podía dejar ver lo azul de lo alto, podía ver a lo lejos la luna, o la mitad de ella, los rayos del sol lógicamente aún alumbraban ese día igual así la luna se veía

_Una media luna..._ decía Bella algo incontinente de sus pensamientos o palabras

_ ¿Qué?_ dijeron los demás confundidos, pero Bella seguía sin escuchar, como si en ese momento fuera ella, solo ella y nadie más

_Una mitad brillante... Y otra obscura_ decía levantando la mano cubriendo la parte visible de la luna_ Al igual que yo...

_ ¿De qué habla?_ decía Matt confundido mirando a Tyson haciendo que él solo se encogiera de hombros

_ ¿No es así?... Papá... Mamá_ dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo

Zendaya escuchó las palabras de su amiga y puso una cara de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par y quedándose completamente estática. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para salir de ese extraño transe en el que había entrado y fingió una sonrisa boba

_Chicos Yo... Iré a investigar a más adentro en la cueva

_Te cuidado_ fue lo único que le dijo Spar antes de que se fuera. Zendaya salió corriéndose adentrándose más y cada vez más en la curva. Considerando que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada y de la ubicación de sus amigos se detuvo posando sus manos en sus rodillas respirando profunda para recuperar toda fuerza perdida

Se sentó a un lado de la cueva recostándose por la pared y deslizándose por ella hasta terminar sentada en el piso y bajando la cabeza, Subió las piernas y las rodillas a la altura de sus hombros y posó su cabeza en sus rodillas con los ojos bien abiertos respirando algo agitada

_Ya empezó... Me advirtió que pasaría, no queda mucho tiempo_ susurraba en lo posible por que no se escuchara su eco. A un costado de ella una pequeña gota comenzaba a caer delicadamente del techo por una grieta gracias a la lluvia que parecía ya comenzar a cesar pero que no dejaba de caer con fuerza

Zendaya miró a un costado viendo como la pequeña gota de agua caí lentamente tomando un tamaño realmente inmenso y perfectamente redondo aún sin soltarse ni caer al piso

Aprovecho que la gota de agua era lo suficientemente grande como para caber entera en la palma de su mano. Colocó una mano debajo de aquella gran gota de agua y la sopló haciendo que se volviera una sólida esfera de hielo puro. Dentro de la pequeña gota aún se encontraba un poco de agua que poco a poco se iba haciendo gaseosa convirtiéndose en una especie rara de humo blanco parecido a una ventisca de nieve

De rara forma esta comenzaba a tomar la forma de la cara de Tigresa, Zendaya, que no dejaba de mirar con mucha claridad y atención aquella esfera, con dificultad alcanzó a divisar la cara de Tigresa dentro de ella, cosa que no la dejó sorprendida ni en la más mínima forma

_Ella puede ayudarla...

De vuelta en el palacio de Jade con Tigresa

Tigresa se encontraba acostada en la cama de Po pensando aún en todas esas cosas, cuando de repente tuvo una sensación extraña, como si algo frío, helado y fresco recorriendo toda su espina dorsal. Sintió como si algo le estuviera tocando el hombro y en ese entonces se dio la vuelta y la vio...

Era Zendaya sentada en el piso, pero no era ella, ELLA de verdad. Parecía más un fantasma, en forma gaseosa como humo blanco, el mismo que estaba en la esfera de hielo que Zendaya había creado por sus propias cuentas

_ ¿Z-Z-Zendaya?_ dijo Tigresa parándose del susto mirando a esa Zendaya frenética, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando

_Tigresa, necesito tu ayuda_ dijo Zendaya parándose haciendo que la nube de humo que era la siguiera como a un alma en pena

_ ¿Cómo es que tu...?_ dijo Tigresa sin terminar la oración viendo la sin dejar de quitar la cara de sorpresa

_Te lo explicaré en otro momento, Tigresa, por favor_ decía Zendaya con una cara de miedo que Tigresa podía ver con mucha claridad, solo que no entendía el, porque, ni lo que pasaba, pero lo que sí quería saber era lo que estaba ocurriendo que traía a Zendaya tan asustada

_ ¿Qué ocurre Zendaya? ¿Dónde están ustedes? Esperamos todos a Matt desde hace dos tres y no se aparecen ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_ dijo ella impaciente y a la vez preocupada

_ ¡DEJAME HABLAR!_ le gritó Zendaya haciendo que todo en la habitación se elevara de golpe y luego callera al piso cuando ella respiró hondo y se relajó_ Escúchame por favor necesito tu ayuda, no tengo mucho tiempo_ decía bajando sus, casi in notables, orejas, hacia atrás y bajando la mirada_ Tigresa hay algo de Bella que tienes que saber...

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Tigresa arqueando la ceja y sentándose en la cama

_Yo no te lo puedo decir, lo vas a tener que descubrir tu misma con ella. Es algo muy horrible que le pasó cuando era niña y es por eso que ahora es como es... Sé que ella te había contado sobre su pasado ese día que tú fuiste a casa pero hay una cosa que no te contó...

_ ¡Pues dime! Zendaya, si es algo realmente importante y necesitas mi ayuda necesito que me digas que es, no puedo ayudarte con algo que no sé... Y ella no es la única... Tú también me ocultas algo... ¿No?_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la cama y parándose frente a frente donde estaba parada Zendaya mirándola a los ojos. Zendaya bajó la mirada...

_... Aparte de maestra aire... Poseo el don de la clarividencia..._ dijo en voz baja pero a pesar de todo Tigresa logró escuchar_ ¿También sé que me quieres hacer una pregunta? ¿No es así?_ Tigresa se quedó paralizada ante las palabras de Zendaya ¿¡Era verdad que ella poseía clarividencia!? Pudo hacer algo parecido a leer su mente

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ pregunto tratando de mantener la serenidad

_No trates de ocultarme tu ansiedad y tu susto. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sé que tienes una pregunta que me quieres hacer. Está bien Tigresa, no tendré problema con contestarte pero debe ser rápido solo dime ¿Cuál es?_ le preguntó Zendaya. Tigresa bajó la cabeza al igual que su mirada algo tímida eh indecisa

_Yo... Tuve un sueño la noche anterior

_ ¿De qué trataba?_ preguntó Zendaya sentándose nuevamente en el piso dejando la marca de humo blanco por donde antes estaba parada haciendo que Tigresa también se sentara alado de ella para contarle y relatarle mejor sobre su sueño

_... Creo que tenía que ver con la niñez de Spar... Cuando su padre lo abandono... Yéndose en un barco... Y dejándolo a él llorando en la punta de la bahía... solo..._ las palabras de Tigresa sobresaltaron a Zendaya, no esperaba que Tigresa de momento se enterara de eso, pero rápidamente su expresión salió a convertirse en una relajada, cerrando los ojos y mostrándole una humilde sonrisa

_Te explico porque_ Zendaya señaló el bolsillo de Tigresa ya que ella claramente no lo podía tocar. Tigresa se extrañó durante un rato pero luego lo entendió. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño pétalo de flor que era de colores. Tigresa al principio no entendía muy bien pero poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando a una sorprendida abriendo más y más los ojos y extendiendo la boca_ ¿Lo entiendes?

_La Rosa de la Verdad_ dijo Tigresa sorprendida

_Si... Bueno a decir verdad ese no es su verdadero nombre, el nombre real de esa flor es "La Rosa de los Recuerdos" Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a llamarla así pero ese es su nombre. Se la llama de ambas formas porque contesta preguntas que se encuentran en el pasado. O también te ayuda a volver al pasado para ver cosas que te gustaran vivir... Es quizá es la razón por la que yo nunca la use_ dijo Zendaya bajando la cabeza. Tigresa realmente no lo podía ver pero estaba lagrimeando

_Lo siento Zendaya..._ dijo Tigresa notando que ella se encontraba triste

_No importa, está bien_ dijo pasando sus manos por su nariz y sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas que Tigresa no podía ver en un gas gigante y espectralmente fantasmagórico_ Escucha, nosotros no estamos muy lejos de aquí... Bueno realmente podría estar peor pero llegaremos mañana a más tardar si la lluvia se detiene pronto. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarla... Si Bella te lo cuenta y lo ves lo entenderás_ Tigresa pudo ver como la forma de Zendaya comenzaba a desaparecer dejando incrédula Tigresa y muy confundida

_ ¡ESPERA! Zendaya no te puedes ir. No entiendo nada... ¡HAY ALGO QUE AÚN NO TE EH DICHO!_ en ese momento, antes de desaparecer por completo, Zendaya abrió los ojos de golpe y brillaron en un blanco cegador haciendo que Tigresa cerrara los ojos con fuerza retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared sin darse cuenta

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Zendaya en tono serio volviendo a estar nuevamente bien alado de ella

_En el sueño... En el sueño que tuve con Spar... Él tenía... Una piedra... Una piedra llamada... La piedra de la Luz... Un diamante que brillaba en colores..._ Zendaya se quedó paralizada

_D-D-Di... Di-jis...te... La Piedra de la Luz_ decía Zendaya con voz temblorosa

_Eso es lo que vi... En el libro también... encontramos estos sobres_ dijo Tigresa sacando de su espalda un sobre de color naranja

__"No se suponía que vieran eso"__ pensaba Zendaya temblorosa mientras veía el sobre incrédula_ _"Eso debía estar en casa ¿Cómo llegó a...? Tyson"__ pensó Zendaya frunciendo el entrecejo_ Lo siento Tigresa pero me tengo que ir

_ ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡ALTO! ¡Zendaya por favor! ¡ESPERA!_ Tigresa se incorporó rápidamente poniéndose de pie y saltando hacia donde estaba desapareciendo Zendaya, pero solo logró alcanzar una nube de humo que rápidamente se esfumó frente a sus ojos. Había olvidado que no la podía tocar

Rápidamente Tigresa volvió a pararse y darse dio la vuelta hacia donde Zendaya había desaparecido pero era inútil ya se había esfumado por completo haciendo que de cierta forma. Le frustraba no haberlo sabido cuando

_Una última cosa Tigresa_ se escuchó en el aire. Era una voz fantasmagórica y aterradora que resonaba en su habitación como un eco pero estaba completamente segura de que era la voz de Zendaya. Tigresa miró a todas direcciones sin ver la cara de Zendaya o alguna nube de humo blanco en algún lado_ Trata de encontrar la respuesta... Antes de que se te acabe el tiempo... Ese pétalo... Tiene un límite de vida_ fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar

_ ¿Zendaya?... ¡ZENDAYA! _"Demonios"__ pensó Tigresa nuevamente frustrada_ Sabía que pasaba algo con Bella... Tenía ese presentimiento...

Continuara...

**Ups... Hehehe, lamento haberme tardado más de lo ordinal en ponerme al día. Por lo visto que mi último capi no estuvo tan bueno, no tuve tantos reviews como la última vez, pero no importa, hay errores y errores, puedo mejorarlo, espero este capi les haya gustado tanto como a mí, no está tan largo pero traté de hacer lo que pude hacer**

**Espero les haya gustado. Les deseo a todos felices fiestas ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Espero que la pasen bien todos. **

**¡Besitos, los quiero a todos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo27: El súbito **

**M: Me gusta ese titulo **

**P: A mí también**

**M: Así no vale, vos misma le pusiste es obvio que te va a gustar**

**P: Para tu información no todos los títulos que les pongo a mis capítulos me gustan**

**M: Coffmentirosacoffcoff**

**P: ¡VOY A MATARTE!**

**M: AHHHHHH, SOCORRO ¡LLAMEN A LA PERRERA! ¡A UN CASA VAMPIROS! ¡A QUIEN SEA, SOCORRO!**

**Elizz: HAHA. Saldrán ambos de dudas pronto de eso no te vayas a preocupar. Me encanta que te haya gustado ese capítulo (Quiere decir que estoy mejorando) Si me decís cuáles son tus preguntas... Capaz te pueda responder**

**DannyNK: Hmm... Es posible que tengas razón, pero es solo un cuento, no tiene que obedecer las leyes de la antigua historia. Solo basada en mi imaginación, puede ser como yo quiera, yo le puse así porque me gusto y ya, no porque así haya sido realmente la vida en los pasados Griegos, fue mi imaginación. Aun así gracias por el concejo... Solo... que tengo que admitir que heriste mis sentimientos... un poco**

**JOAKIN CS: Que alivio que te haya gustado. Siempre trato de mejorar y de hacer lo mejor para estar al alcance y gusto de mis fieles lectores... Y quiero que sepas que sos uno de mis más fieles lectores**

**Kriton6: Gracias amigo, me alegra que siempre me estés siguiendo el paso, espero este capi sea de tu agrado**

**Gianella: Ok le voy a felicitar, aunque realmente 7 botellas es muy poco, el record de más llegó hasta 25 o eran 27... No me acuerdo pero era algo así. QUE DESGRACIA QUE UN PSP HAYA PASADO A MEJOR VIDA ¡INACEPTABLE! Los PSP son un regalo de los dioses, SON SAGRADOS. Si, en teoría todos los felinos tienen un triste, triste pasado, pero eso le da la personalidad a la historia. Bella no es... Bueno ni tan mala, no falta mucho para qué te des cuenta y a mí también me gusta mucho el signo del Ying y el Yang, también es uno de mis favoritos igual que el da amor y paz. No tranquila, Po no se va a molestar con Tigresa... Al menos por ahora hihihi. Es realmente único que cuentes tus lágrimas, sos muy original y la originalidad es importante en la vida de una persona, recorda que no sos anormal, sos diferentemente única y eso es una de las mejores cosas de la vida. Si me gusta el baile del caballo. Yo también me sentiría muy triste si no viera a mi mejor amiga en un tiempo, también pasó una época en la que no vi a Meowlody durante 3 semanas NO PUDE VIVIR SIN SU CONSTANTE PARLOTEO**

**M: ¡HEY!**

**P: Y por último; No, no estoy enamorada**

**M: Si lo estás**

**P: ESO NO ES CIERTO ¡YO YA TENGO NOVIO! LELA**

**M: Igual sé que lo estás**

**P: PERRA MALDITA TE VOY A MATAR**

**M: GIANELLA AYUDAME ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!**

**P: espero que vos también la pases bien, bye bye**

**M: ¡Auxilio! Me está ahorcando...**

**Skalipso3: Sigo promocionando tu fic amigo, espero que sigas, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A LEER EL PRÓXIMO. Casi todos me preguntan lo mismo sobre Bella. Yo no digo nada porque me gustan las sorpresas. No digas lo de morir, la vida puede ser pesada y cruel a veces pero todo pasa por algo, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Por ahí siempre hay gente que te quiere y que detestaría quedarse sin vos. Yo entre esos, sos un buen amigo y no quiero perder tu amistad y a decir verdad sí. YO ERA ESA VOZ EN TU CABEZA QUE DCÍA QUE TENÍAS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER HAHAHAHA. Es realmente extraño porque veo el futuro en mis sueños, supongo que soy especial. Vampiro que puede ver el futuro en sus sueños... Raro pero cierto. Exactamente porque tenés metas, en la vida todos tenemos metas, y hasta cumplirlas no podemos morir o ir al cielo, ¿No crees? Feliz año nuevo para vos también eh igualmente felices fiestas **

_ ¿Qué es esto Maestro?_ preguntó Po arqueando la ceja confundido eh inseguro

_Léelo y verás. Panda_ dijo Shifu mientras veía el papel que Po tenía en mano

Po solo obedeció, quitó el papel del sobre que tenía en manos, dejó el sobre a un lado y comenzó a leer aquella escritura que se encontraba dentro del papel. A medida que iba leyendo ese papel su cara iba teniendo una e4xpresión de sorpresa cada y cada vez más grande hasta quedar totalmente paralizado al concluir su lectura

_P-P-Pero Maestro... No lo entiendo... ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?_ dijo Po arqueando la ceja

_Más de lo que crees Guerrero Dragón_ dijo Shifu bajando la cabeza_ Lee el resto y luego has lo que te dije_ Shifu extendió la mano a Po entregándole los otros dos sobres de color verde y blanco

_De acuerdo_ dijo Po comenzando a sacar el papel que estaba dentro del sobre blanco pero antes de que pudiera Shifu lo detuvo

_Sabes qué. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, porque no llamas primero a Tigresa, luego te lo explicaré mejor_ dijo Shifu con una sonrisa tonta

_Bien, supongo_ dijo Po parándose para dirigirse a su habitación donde había visto a Tigresa por última vez

En la habitación de Po, con Tigresa

Tigresa aún se encontraba muy pensativa, no sabía que pensar ni que decir al respecto, lo que acababa de pasar no era algo de todos los días. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era que Zendaya pudo hacer eso, y aunque esa no era una de sus dudas más grandes ya era una duda más que al final podría terminar siendo muy importante. Pero su mayor duda era aquello que Zendaya le dijo sobre Bella. No fue hace mucho cuando empezó a tener ese extraño presentimiento, apenas esa mañana si mal no recordaba, pero quería saber la razón, quería saber si todo era cosa suya o era algo que de verdad estaba pasando. Si era una mentira a una verdad

Al menos estaba feliz de tener la seguridad de que no se tardarían mucho más en llegar aunque de verdad sentía que no podía esperar no le quedaba otro remedio ya que no sabía la ubicación exacta en la que se encontraban, pero confiaba en Zendaya

Otra cosa... Era saber cómo es que Zendaya poseía el don de la clarividencia. Eso sí que era algo que la agarró por sorpresa, definitivamente fue como un golpe en la espalda del que no alcanzó a ver ni percibir, en ningún momento se imaginó que ella pudiese hacer tal cosa... Trató de pensar mejor y de recapacitar mejor en ello

Clarividencia... El don de poder ver a las personas de lejos en su mente, poder percibir cosas, de ver cosas que otras personas tal vez no fuesen capaces de entender, adivinar... Ser capaz de saber lo que sientes tan solo al verte... Quizá era eso lo que hacía a Zendaya tan inteligente... Era como si pudiera leer la mente cosa que se consideraba imposible pero ahí estaba, era una prueba

Aun sin dejar de pensar en lo de Bella. Tenía confirmado que ella ocultaba algo... Pero aún no sabía qué. Tenía la certeza de que llegarían pronto de esa manera poder ir y hablar con ellos, preguntarle a Bella que era aquello que no le dijo, por la expresión que Zendaya tenía suponía que... Quizá era algo de verdad muy importante y preocupante... ¿Qué era lo que Bella ocultaba? ¿Era de verdad algo malo?

Todas esas preguntas y más comenzaron a formularse brutalmente en su cabeza, su mente habría estallado de tantas preguntas que se le formaban y de seguro que le habría dado una jaqueca de no ser porque sus pensamientos hubieran sido interrumpidos por alguien...

_Tigresa... ¿Sigues ahí?_ preguntó Po abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Tigresa rápidamente despertó de sus pensamientos abriendo los ojos y como un rayo rápidamente girando al vista hacia Po

_ ¿Po?_ dijo Tigresa mirando hacia la entrada

_Hola... Este... El... El Maestro Shifu quiere hablar con ambos_ dijo Po haciendo un círculo en el piso algo tembloroso y con temor a sus propias palabras a la vez que bajaba la mirada. Tigresa por otra parte no pudo evitar salirse del tema al ver cómo estaba Po, tenía una expresión, no solo de vergüenza sino que de tristeza. No le gustaba ver a Po así, no le gustaba que estuviera triste, quería hacer lo que fuese necesario para levantarle el ánimo

_Po..._ dijo a la vez que se paraba de la cama y acercándose a él_ Te encuentras bien_ Tigresa puso su mano en el cuello de Po y acarició su mejilla para que Po subiera la mirada y la viera a los ojos_ ¿Qué te ocurre? No pareces muy feliz, dime que te pasa_ le insistió Tigresa

_N-Nada Tigresa. Estoy bien de verdad..._ decía volviendo a bajar la mirada haciendo lo posible por parecer de verdad

_No Po... No es verdad. No estás bien... ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos dime. Soy tu novia, se supone que no me debes ocultar nada_ dijo Tigresa fingiendo tristeza para que Po accediera a contarle lo que le pasaba

_No es nada amor_ dijo Po quitando la mano de Tigresa de su cuello y sentándose en la cama

_Umm... Y yo pensaba que era la persona a la que más confianza le tenías_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la habitación_ Pensé que eso si era verdad, pero creo que mentiste muy bien en ese momento_ esas palabras hicieron que Po subiera la mirada algo preocupado viendo como Tigresa salía de la habitación con una cara de tristeza

_No Tigresa. Espera no es eso... No es que no confíe en ti, si confío en ti y mucho pero...

_Está bien Po, ya no importa, se nota que no confías en mi_ dijo saliendo de la habitación_ No voy a forzarte a que me digas algo que no quieres, yo solo trataba de hacerte feliz_ dijo sin dejar de fingir su cara triste

_No Tigresa, no lo entiendes yo no..._ Pero una vez más Po no alcanzó a terminar su oración

_No... Está bien Po. Si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas, se nota que no me crees importante_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_ ¡TIGRESA!_ dijo Po levantándose rápidamente de la cama sosteniendo a Tigresa del brazo para evitar que saliera de la habitación con una cara de culpa y angustia. Tigresa sonrió antes de que Po le dé a ella la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella. Su plan de la cara bonita había funcionado_ Lo... Lo siento, perdona_ decía Po algo triste y culpable por creer que había hecho sentir mal a la felina_ No es que no confíe en ti... Es como lo que tú me dijiste, en otro momento quizá. Yo de verdad confío mucho en ti

_De... ¿Verdad?_ dijo Tigresa con voz sumisa acercándose más a la cara del panda

_Sí, claro, en ti más que en nadie, quiero que sepas eso, no quiero que pienses que no confío en ti_ dijo Po mirándola directamente a los ojos

_Entonces ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?_ dijo Tigresa subiendo la mirada para cruzarla con esos bellísimos y resplandecientes ojos verdes cual esmeralda que la dejaban en un trance profundo y hermoso cada vez que los miraba

_Umm... Es... Es solo que... Recuerdas que... recuerdas que te había dicho para salir hoy_ dijo Po mientras empezaban a caminar ambos hacia la biblioteca donde los esperaba el Maestro Shifu

_Bueno... Eso... Es... Solo que como es nuestra primera cita... Quería que fuera algo especial, por eso quería llevarte al restaurante de mi papá, pero con esta lluvia será imposible. Además hoy que tenemos libre, casi nunca tenemos días libres y justo hoy tenía que llover_ se quejaba Po muy deprimido

_Po..._ dijo Tigresa dándole un terno beso en los labios deteniéndose un segundo en el pasillo. Ninguno notó la presencia de Mono y Mantis por una de las puertas espiándolos a ambos en su "Momentito"

Ambos estaban ahí soltando risitas bajas para que Tigresa no los escuchara y de Po no había que preocuparse

_No pienses eso sí. Yo también estaba muy emocionada pero descuida... Habrá otros momentos y el lugar en el que sea no cambiará, será donde a ti te guste de acuerdo. A mí no me importa en el momento que sea, recuerda que siempre tengo tiempo para ti_ dijo Tigresa dándole un rápido beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo al que Po correspondió rápidamente. Tigresa al sentir el suave pelaje de Po no pudo evitar ronronear lo que provocó que Po soltara una risita y la abrazara aún más fuerte mientras Tigresa frotaba su cabeza por el hombro de Po y su suave y cálido pelaje

_Te amo_ dijo Po abriendo un poco los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar rápidamente

_Y yo a ti_ dijo Tigresa frotando la espalda del panda haciendo que a Po se le erizaran los pelos provocando una risita de Tigresa, en ello ella se separó un poco del abrazo y vio a Po todo espojosito con el pelo erizado_ Haha... Mírate_ decía Tigresa entre risitas cubriéndose la boca para que Po no la viera reír_ Hice que te esponjaras

_Me veo ridículo ¿No?_ dijo Po pasando sus manos por sus brazos, cabeza, pecho barriga y espalda poniendo su pelo recto de nuevo

_No_ rio Tigresa_... Te ves lindo_ dijo mostrándole una sonrisa tierna y amigable mientras dejaba de reír y acercándose a su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla_ Ven, recuerda que al Maestro no le gusta que lo hagan esperar_ decía a la vez que le tomaba la mano a Po para ir a caminar hacia la biblioteca

_HAHAHA_ reía Mantis y Mono una vez que Tigresa y Po salieron de las barrancas

_Yo ya sabía que esos dos estaban saliendo pero no pensé que Tigresa fuera aponerse así por Po HAHAHAHAHAHA_ reía Mantis

_Desde que comenzaron a salir ambos se han vuelto mucho más cursis_ dijo Mono tratando de contener la risa

_ ¿Solo cursis? Me parece que esa no es la palabra correcta amigo_ dijo Mantis echándose de cabeza al piso tirándose a reír a carcajadas gracias a lo ocurrente

_Oye, fuera de eso… Hace rato… No escuchaste que parecía que Tigresa estaba hablando con alguien_ dijo Mono sentándose en el piso desde su habitación

_La verdad es que sí. Pero con quien, Grulla y Víbora estaban por la cocina y dijeron que más tarde irían al pueblo y Po estaba hablando con el Maestro Shifu mientras Tigresa estaba aquí… Y pues nosotros estamos aquí_ rio Mantis

_ ¿Entonces con quién estaba hablando?_ dijo Mono rascándose la barbilla mirando hacia arriba

_No lo pienses, te va a doler la cabeza después_ se burló Mantis mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación de Mono dirigiéndose a la cocina

_Otra cosa. Viste lo que hizo ese león… Ammm… Matt, cuando vino ¿No? Lo de hacer crecer la planta ¿Lo viste?_ preguntó Mono mientras seguía a Mantis hacia la cocina y él saltaba a su hombro

_Claro. No sé si olvidas que estaba ahí_ dijo Mantis mirándolo seriamente

_Tú crees… ¿Qué todo esto de la leyenda de los 4 elementos y todo eso se haga verdad?

_Umm… Tigresa me contó la verdad de todo eso…_ dijo Mantis bajando la cabeza

_ ¿De verdad? Excelente ¿Y qué fue lo que te contó Tigresa?_ preguntó Mono emocionado

_No sé si te lo deba decir, tal vez es mejor que le pidas a ella que te explique mejor… Tigresa me pidió que no lo comentara

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Mono decepcionado

_Pues porque… A decir verdad ella no se veía muy segura cuando me lo estaba contando, parecía muy tensa y nerviosa_ decía Mantis mirando al frente

_Lo que te dijo no era toda la verdad. Recuerdas que dijimos que ella estaba ocultando algo. Esta es solo una pequeña parte de seguro hay más… Tigresa no nos está contando todo ¿Qué tal si nosotros también estamos metidos en eso? De seguro que eso es lo que no quiere que sepamos_ dijo Mono con tono de inteligente y de saber lo que decía

_Pero no le veo la razón para que nos esté ocultando algo tan importante como eso. Tigresa no es así, si fuera algo realmente importante nos lo diría_ dijo Mantis

_Es verdad. Tigresa no nos lo ocultaría si fuera algo importante… A menos que…_ dijo Mono deteniéndose en seco a mitad de paso

_ ¿A menos que qué?_ dijo Mantis impaciente por escuchar las palabras de su amigo

_Pues… Tigresa tal vez no lo sepa… Qué tal si sí estamos metidos en esto pero ella no lo sabe por eso no lo dice…_ Mantis se quedó mirando a Mono de forma seria eh incrédula así como miró a Po cuando Le dijo que era Del mismo tamaño que su igual de acción el primer día que llegó al palacio

_Eso no tiene sentido_ dijo Mantis

_No, No… Si lo piensas bien si lo tiene_ dijo Mono

_ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO PIESES! Así es como te duele la cabeza después_ se quejó el insecto haciendo que Mono lo mirara molesto y fastidiado

_Ya enserio. Quizá su primo sepa algo de esto_ dijo Mono mostrándole una sonrisa

_ ¿Tyson? ¿Qué podría saber él?_ dijo Mantis pasando su tenaza derecha sobre su cabeza

_Pues no lo sé, pero podría saber algo ¿Ahora Tigresa y Pon iban co el Maestro Shifu? ¿No?_ le preguntó Mono a Mantis

_Si, eso es lo que escuche_ dijo Mantis llevando la vista a Mono

_Bueno, con suerte y si Tigresa está de buen humor hay que preguntarle con quién estaba hablando_ dijo Mono con una sonrisa MALICIOSA

_Mono… Honestamente no creo que eso sea conveniente si te quieres conservar sano_ decía Mantis entre risas y jugando con sus tenazas mientras Mono continuaba el paso hacia la cocina

_En parte si tienes razón pero no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Tigresa nos golpea_ rio Mono a lo que Mantis le siguió la corriente

_En eso tienes razón pero aun así no me quiero arriesgar… Este bello rostro tiene que conservarse_ dijo Mantis con un tono de orgullo y picardía en su voz a lo que Mono hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por evitar estallar a carcajadas_ No vas a negar la verdad

_Claro… Por su puesto_ dijo Mono sarcástico_ Pero fuera de chiste ¿Con quién crees que Tigresa hablaba?_ volvió a preguntar Mono

_Y yo te digo la verdad. No lo sé Apenas si alcancé a escuchar algo pero… Ya que tú sí estabas aquí ¿Qué fue lo escuchaste? Oíste na voz no es así_ dijo Mantis mirándolo sospechoso

_Pues… a decir verdad yo también apenas si escaché pero… Escuché una voz femenina igual a la de…_ Mono una vez más se quedó congelado en los pasillos sin reaccionar esta vez bajando la mirada

Al principio pensaba que lo que había oído y escuchado, todas esas cosas, en el cuarto de Tigresa no fueran más que cosas desordenadas de su loca imaginación. Para ser sinceros se lo preguntó a Mantis esperando que le dijera que tal vez no había escuchado nada pero al oír las palabras de sus migo le espantó un poco que a fin de cuentas si estuviese teniendo la razón con respecto a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, esperaba eso pero no… No fue así

Al saber que lo que había escuchado no era su imaginación se preocupó un poco, no quería pensar mal de Tigresa pero con alguien había hablado… Y él parecía saber quién solo que a Mantis aún le atormentaba la duda

_ ¿A la de quién?_ preguntó Mantis impaciente

_A… A la de Zendaya_ completo Mono sonrojado temiendo a que Mantis dijera algo

_Esa guepardo HAHAHAHAHA_ rio Mantis_ Eso no es posible Mono

_Eso es lo que yo pensé pero era su voz estoy segura_ decía Mono en tono confiado

_Pero eso no es posible_ repitió Mantis quitando la risa y sonrisa sorprendido

_Yo sé lo que escuché. Estoy segura de que era su vos, estoy segura de que era ella_ decía Mono en tono firme y seguro el cual rara vez solía escucharse en su voz

_Yo… Creo que ya te enamoraste de ella y ahora ya no la puedes sacar de tu cerebro de tanto que piensas en esa chica_ dijo Mantis retomando una vez más la sonrisa burlona en s cara

_ ¡NO ESTOY ENAMRADO DE ELLA!_ replicó Mono algo enojado

_Claro que lo estás_ dijo Mantis con una sonrisa pícara

_Eres muy molesto para ser tan pequeño…_ susurró Mono esperando que Mantis tal vez no lo escuchara

_ ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? ¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!?_ dijo Mantis furioso mirando a Mono molesto de verdad

_Nada. Yo no dije nada HAHA_ rio Mono nervioso_ Oye crees que entre Víbora y Grulla también haya algo_ preguntó

_Quizá, últimamente andan mucho tiempo juntos_ dijo Mantis con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué te parece si lo confirmamos?_ dijo Mono con una sonrisa malévola en lo que él se podía a correr con Mantis en el hombro a para donde estaban Grulla y Víbora

De vuelta con Po y Tigresa

Ambos iban caminando tranquilamente tomados de las manos hasta la biblioteca por debajo de las salientes y bordes del techo a evitar que lluvia les diera. Finalmente lograron llegar sin ni una sola gota en el cuerpo a la biblioteca

_ ¡Maestro Shifu!... Maestro. Ya vine_ dijo Po adentrándose más a la biblioteca_ ¿Maestro?_ volvió a llamar Po pero no hubo respuesta alguna_ Que raro ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ susurró Po mirando todas partes

_ ¿Estás seguro que dijo que viniéramos aquí? No era en otra parte_ preguntó Tigresa arqueando la ceja girando la cabeza para mirar a Po

_Muy seguro, me dijo que viniéramos aquí. Me dijo que estaría aquí_ decía Po mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la sala mirando por todas partes sin ver en ningún lugar a su Maestro_ Dijo que estaría aquí. No sé a dónde pudo ir

_Tal vez se fue unos segundos. Deberíamos esperar aquí si te dijo que quería vernos aquí Po. No hay que movernos de aquí, seguro volverá pronto_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a Po y apoyando su cabeza y frotándola por el brazo derecho de Po sintiendo su suave pelaje

_Bien ¿Pero a dónde crees que fue?_ dijo Po caminando hacia una mesa que estaba a un costado de ahí con Tigresa y su mano derecha rodeando su cintura

_No lo sé. Pero no creo que sea mucho preocuparse por eso Po_ le sonrió

_Bien...

_Oye... ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con el Maestro Shifu cuando te llamó?_ dijo Tigresa sentándose en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa y frente a Po

_Bueno... Me mostró un... Un sobre de color azul... Me dijo que cuando terminara de leerlo que te llamara para que hablara con nosotros_ le explico Po

_Mhm... ¿Y qué era lo que decía ese sobre azul?_ preguntó Tigresa un poco nerviosa cosa que para su suerte Po no alcanzó a notar

_Bueno... Saqué un papel, una vieja escritura de dentro y... Decía algo sobre los 4 elementos de... De los Maestros Agua. Solo que aun no entiendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo... ¿O tú sí sabes?_ dijo Po poniendo su manos sobre la de Tigresa haciendo que ella se quedara estática mirándolo a los ojos_ Tigresa... Tú sí sabes... ¿No es así?_ Tigresa solo asintió con debilidad temiendo lo que Po pudiese pensar de ella

_Si_ susurró Tigresa_ Si Po... Pero... Pero... No sé si sea correcto... Yo... No te lo dije porque no quería meterte en esto pero me di cuenta de que es imposible mantenerte alejado... De todos modos eres el Guerrero Dragón, lo tuyo es salvar a China por más difícil que sea. Yo solo... solo..._ decía Tigresa tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

_Tu solo querías protegerme_ terminó Po

_Si_ dijo Tigresa esta vez dejando escapar las lágrimas. Po se le acercó un poco más y acarició la mejilla de Tigresa limpiando sus lágrimas

_Tigresa escucha ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?_ dijo Po mostrándole una amistosa sonrisa. Tigresa solo lo miró a los ojos como respuesta_ La razón por la que yo siempre pude seguir... La razón por la que no tengo miedo... Por la que siempre vuelvo a pesar de estar lastimado... Es por protegerte, quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré sola y que por ti... Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Eres la persona más importante para mí, no dejaré que nada te pase jamás... Siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites, para lo que sea_ Po se levantó un poco de la mesa inclinándose hacia adelante para finalmente terminar besando a Tigresa en los labios

_ _"Po"__ pensaba Tigresa dejándose llevar por el beso

_ ¡Ehem!_ se escuchó a un costado de ellos haciendo que de inmediato Po y Tigresa se separaran viendo hacia donde habían escuchado esa aclaración de garganta

_ ¡Maestro Shifu!_ dijo Po sorprendido tratando de encontrar una excusa para salirse del tema_ Amm... ¿A dónde había ido?_ se excusó. Po solo se quedó con una sonrisa boba mientras el Maestro Shifu lo miraba algo molesto

_Fui a buscar una vez más el libro que buscaba en el antiguo cuarto del Maestro Oogway

_ ¿Y lo encontró?_ preguntó Po

_No, por desgracia. Ya lo eh buscado en todos lados aun así no lo eh encontrado. Estoy segura de que el Maestro Oogway lo habrá dejado en algún lado solo que no sé en dónde_ decía Shifu fastidiado

_Bueno... Pero a lo que estamos aquí ¿Para qué me llamaste padre?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Porque... Creo que hay algo que Po debe leer... Y que tú le debes explicar_ Tigresa al principio no entendió a lo que Shifu se refería, pero luego recordó el sobre y el papel. En la escritura de referencia a los Maestros fuego se encontraba lo referente a la piedra y a la participación del Guerrero Dragón en esa lucha

Tigresa tragó saliva un poco nerviosa, sabía que no tenía opción, debía entregarle el papel a Po, no tenía de otra, Shifu no la dejaría en paz de lo contrario, y aunque era su padre de verdad era capaz de castigarla, aunque lo dudaba ya era algo...

_Ten Po_ dijo Tigresa sacando el sobre naranja de su bolsillo entregándoselo a Po con la mano temblorosa

_ ¿Tigresa?_ dijo Po

_ ¿Estás bien?_ dijo Shifu viendo a Tigresa a los ojos

_Estoy bien, estoy bien_ decía Tigresa soltando el sobre de sus manos entregándoselo a Po

_ ¿Es esto lo que debo leer?

Mientras tanto con Zendaya

_Espero que no me hayan oído, se armaría un escándalo si me hubiesen escuchado_ susurraba Zendaya con aquella esfera de gota que había convertido en hielo mientras se paseaba por el interior de la cueva tratando de no hacer ruido a paso que caminaba_ Será mejor que Bella no lo sepa hasta llegar_ volvió a susurrar

Zendaya cada vez se adentraba más y más en el interior de la cueva sin que nadie sospechara de sus pasos, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había alejado, esa cueva era de verdad profunda, no había ninguna luz. Por más que hubiera grietas en el techo de la cueva, los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a tocar el interior de ese oscuro y frío lugar. A cada y cada paso que daba todo se iba haciendo más oscuro, sus ojos eran la única luz que había ahí, nada más se veía, y gracias a su pobre visión con los pasos terminó por dejar de ver todo a su alrededor

Inesperadamente comenzó a tener un extraño escalofrío en la espalda, como un aviso. Un vientecito frío que venía de los inicios de la cueva golpeando su espalda como si estuviera diciéndole algo

_ _"Qué extraño"__ pensó Zendaya dándose la vuelta sin ver nada o nadie a su alrededor, se encogió de hombros y simplemente lo ignoro siguiendo el paso hacia adelante aún sin ver ninguna luz_ Bien esto ya se puso oscuro_ dijo Zendaya tocando la bola de hielo haciendo que brillara en blanco intenso

Sus ojos al hacer contacto con la luz dejaron de brillar, y a pesar de que veía borroso pudo seguir viendo el camino hacia adelante cuando unas extrañas imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza

Eran unas imágenes raras... Un papel con una escritura que por lo rápido que pasaba no alcanzó a ver, pero tenía una firma al final, no pudo alcanzar a leer todo, pero podía jurar que decía "Perro" seguidamente unas imágenes de una pata roñosa y completamente negra por pelaje escribiendo esa carta con una pluma igual de negra, esa imagen comenzó a cambiar a ser la cara de Perro, pero parecía muy viejo, como si fuera un anciano. Comenzó a reírse con esos dientes largos y afilados con hilos de saliva sedientos de sangre entre ellos, poco a poco la cara de Perro iba tomando forma de la cara de un Dragón, su pelo iba cambiando a ser escamas y de color negro a color rojo fuego muy intenso para finalmente bajar la cabeza y mostrar esos diabólicos ojos rojos brillantes con doble parpado de color blanco que salía por los costados de los ojos antes de cerrarlos y de abrirlos al igual que muchos reptiles eh incluso gatos

Zendaya estaba un poco asustada al ver eso, sin embargo eso no afecto su compostura, era como si se hubiera quedado tiesa en una especie de transe extraño. Las imágenes que había visto habían pasado literalmente por sus ojos, yacían en sus ojos, reflejadas aquellas imágenes que acababa de ver. Alguien que estuviera frente a ella era capaz de ver lo que ella veía en su mente a través de sus ojos

Al terminar todo parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces haciendo que volviera todo a la normalidad viendo nuevamente su camino, perdió la concentración al recuperar la conciencia en el mundo real y por poco no se le cae la esfera de hielo que tiene en mano por suerte la agarró. La dejó un segundo en el piso y se sentó alado de ella. Pensó que su visión de clarividencia terminaba ahí pero no fue así. Nuevamente comenzó a entrar en su visión con un leve pero molestoso dolor de cabeza y una voz que resonaba en su cabeza... Parecía la suya... Sí definitivamente era su propia voz, al principio no lograba entender las palabras eran muy claras y lejanas pero al final logró escucharlo con más claridad a pesar de que aún estaba lejos

_Está aquí..._

Decía esa voz

_Está por aquí. No debo perder la cabeza, está por aquí. Muy cerca_

Seguía diciendo su misma voz en su cabeza. Era como si ella lo estuviera pensando

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué está cerca?_ dijo Zendaya parándose y mirando a los costados sin poder ver a nadie... O nada_ ¿Hola?_ parecía no darse cuenta de que todo pasaba sola y únicamente en su cabeza, parecía tan real

De un momento a otro su vista comenzó a nublarse como si una gigantesca niebla espesa intensamente blanca comenzaba a cubrir todo a su alrededor y la voz comenzaba a sonar más fuerte en sus oídos. Todo a su alrededor era blanco sin embargo, aunque podía hablar, en su mente de igual manera, no podía verse ni a ella misma

_Esta aquí. Está muy cerca, solo por aquí. Lo debes hallar. Así estarás siempre a su lado_

_ ¿Pero de que estás hablando?... Otra... Yo_ dijo Zendaya confundida a su voz cuando de repente reaccionó de golpe como si le dieran una cachetada en la cara_ Un segundo tú... Estás hablando de Spar...

_Será por siempre tuyo... Está aquí, bajo tus narices, solo debes ver... Debes ver_

Decía su voz. En ese momento la niebla se dispersó y comenzó a tener visiones nuevamente. Era ella pisando un pedazo de papel justo bajo sus pies, y una escritura... No muy larga pero con una firma al final... Decía "Perro"

_Ahí está_

Fue lo último que oyó Zendaya antes de que su voz desapareciera y volviera abrir los ojos. Ella se encontraba tirada en el piso con los ojos cerrado acostada con la cabeza alado de la bola de hielo que se comenzaba a derretir

_Yo... Ella... Estaba... Hablando de la carta que Spar está buscando... Está_ Zendaya se sentó contra la pared en el piso agarrando la bola de hielo mirando hacia todas partes sin ver_ No lo entiendo... Bajo tus narices bajos... Bajo... debajo... ¡ESO ES!_ dijo victoriosa mientras se paraba dejaba la bola a un lado y alzando su pie izquierdo apenas alcanzando a ver un papel, ya muy anticuado y dañado por los años con la firma al final de este _"Perro" _pensó ella. Al parecer no se había equivocado pero no quería leerlo antes que Spar lo hiciera

En ella, sabía que no iría bien con sus amigos si sabían lo que había pasado. Todo lo que vio, lo pensó un momento y pensó en cerrar la boca, quizá así era mejor, o eso en su mental opinión. Tomó la bola y se echó a correr no tan rápido cuando de repente frenó de golpe y calló al piso en 4 patas

Pensó que tal vez la bola de hielo delataba mucho de lo que pudo estar haciendo. Bella no era tonta en lo más mínimo de hecho todo lo contrario. Su forma de ser y su inteligencia más sus poderes de bruja le darían mucha ventaja. En tanto veía la bola era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo que le había dicho a Tigresa. Cosa que se supone que nadie, NADIE debía saber. Solo sus mejores amigos lo sabían

Un antiguo secreto oscuro y macabro de la niñez de Bella oculta en su propia mente, alterando su historia para que nadie supiera esa verdad oculta. Era imperativo que nadie salvo ellos lo supieran. En ese momento que se quedó ahí quiera. Zendaya pensó si era lo correcto haberle platicado todo eso a Tigresa. También pensó... Tigresa le había mencionado algo sobre unos sobres _"¿Cómo es que esos sobres llegaron a sus manos? No se suponía que estuvieran ahí... A menos que... A no ser... Que estuvieran ocultos en el almacén del libro... Maldita compuertita secreta ¡Debí adivinarlo!" _pensaba Zendaya enojada _ "Bueno, de todas formas eso lo iba a tener que descubrir tarde o temprano... Bella no se debe dar cuenta de lo que le dije a Tigresa. Uff al menos no le conté lo que pasó, eso lo tendrá que adivinar ella... Aun así no se si fue... No claro que estuvo bien. Eso supongo también era cuestión de tiempo. Pero notarán todo si tengo esta cosa" _

Zendaya corrió unos cm más hacia adelante. Cuando pudo divisar mejor el camino por algunos rayos del día que entraban por las grietas del techo, se decidió a tirar a un costado la bola de hielo

_Nunca lo sabrá_ dijo antes de seguir corriendo con la carta entre sus fauces

En la guarida Canina con George

George se encontraba en el patio trasero, entrenando con unos muñecos especiales junto a Noah cuando de repente George sintió algo raro, como si alguien invisible le hubiese dado un golpe raro en el estómago, como si le hubiera revuelto todo el estomago

_ ¡George!_ dijo Noah acercándose a su zorro amigo_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó muy preocupada poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_No lo sé... Yo... ¡No lo sé!_ dijo confundido_ Sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago o algo así

_ ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo salvo a ti y a mí, no veo a nadie más_ dijo en tono burlón

_No es eso... Es... Diferente algo raro_ dijo George rascándose la cabeza

_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo se sintió?_ dijo Noah sentándose en un escalón en la entrada hecho de pura piedra

_Pues... Como eso... Como un golpe en el estómago. Es raro nunca tuve esa sensación no sé lo que pudo haber sido..._ pero antes de que George pudiera terminar. Zoba vino corriendo en cuatro patas con cara de desesperación

_ ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! ¡Chicos!_ decía Zoba poniéndose en dos patas y apoyando su mano derecha en su rodilla derecha y su mano izquierda en su pecho respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó George mirando a Zoba desconcertado pero serio y desinteresado

_Escuchen... Ven esto_ dijo Zoba levantando la cabeza y señalando su papada, estaba flácida y frotando su papada

_Umm. Ya estamos comenzando a perder la juventud_ dijo George mirándose a un pedazo de vidrio roto en el piso mirando sus ojeras y estirando su cara con ambas manos_ Ya parecemos más arrugados

_Exacto. Y Perro se ha dado cuenta. Honestamente yo preferiría convertirme en cenizas pero saben cómo es él. No se arriesgará a perder lo único que tiene de los cuatro elementos_ dijo Zoba

_Un segundo... Nosotros somos todo lo que tiene de los demás elementos, aunque nosotros solo finjamos apoyarlo. Él se la cree_ dijo Noah

_Si y no le veo el punto_ dijo George mirándola con la ceja arqueada

_ ¿No lo entienden? Perro podrá ser un... Bueno es el heredero del dios Fuego. Cosa que lo convierte básicamente en el mayor maestro fuego del mundo pero... También necesita otros... Él no sería nada sin nosotros_ explicó Noah

_Tú misma acabas de decirlo "¡EL MAYOR MAESTRO FUEGO DE MUNDO!"_ se quejó Zoba

_Si, si cierto. Pero el necesitara mucho más que sus poderes de fuego si quiere terminar con todo esto. Necesita los 4, y solo tiene uno_ dijo Noah

_ ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿¡Abandonarlo!? No seas ingenua Noah, tienes idea de lo que nos hará si se entera que estamos en su contra. No tenemos forma de redimir nuestro buen honor, a menos que él sea derrotado_ dijo George

_Pues ahí está el punto. Perro no tiene porque saber que ayudamos a los Gatos_ dijo Noah con una media sonrisa diabólica

_Piensas que después de todo lo que les hemos hecho nos escucharan. Estarás soñando Noah. Sabes como son ellos, el instinto los guía. Apenas nos vean nos destriparan_ decía Zoba con una expresión de sorpresa eh incredulidad mientras tenía leves temblores en el cuerpo

_Sobre eso, saben que Joha debe estar por ahí nada más. Es verdad que no controla ningún elemento pero es un maldito asesino, es igual que Perro. Si se entera que no le seguimos el jueguito, nos torturara sin matarnos para que sea peor_ decía George

_Bueno, en ese caso es simple. Hay que sacar a Joha del camino_ dijo Noah mirando el arco de Vitani

_ ¿Cómo?_ dijeron los dos al unisonó

_De la única manera de la que se saca a alguien del camino… Al estilo carnívoro. Como dijiste el no controla ningún elemento, puede ser hábil pero no más poderoso que nosotros, eso nos da una gran ventaja, si lo ven de la forma adecuada. Debemos ser precavidos, pero no será tan difícil deshacernos de él_ dijo Noah dejando el arco de Vitani en el piso_ Tampoco, por lógica podemos devolverles las armas a esos Gatitos… Ni podemos ayudarlos tan directamente… Pero… Indirectamente, ni siquiera ellos notarán que lo hacemos propósito_ dijo girando a un costado la cabeza guiñándole un ojo a ambos

_Tiene una mente retorcida, me asusta, pero está bien. Me gusta_ dijo George llevando la mirada a Zoba

_Otra cosa. Perro le preguntó a Julie lo que tuvo en su visión y evidentemente no le pudo mentir, le reveló la ubicación de La Piedra de la Luz. Dice que en cuanto pare la lluvia iremos a Darckar y luego nosotros al Valle del Fantasma_ dijo Zoba nervioso

_A los felinos no les queda mucho más, no más tiempo. Perro es astuto y está haciendo lo posible por hacer que el plan se valla más rápido. No podemos esperar a dar nuestra jugada, debe ser rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Así que me adelantaré ustedes dos, par de Retrasados mentales, hagan esto. Primera fase, deshacernos de Joha. El resto será fácil hmhmhmhHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mientras tanto con Perro

_Todo el plan va exactamente como lo eh estado planeando Joha_ dijo Perro a un murciélago con una capucha negra sobre su cuerpo posado en la silla de piedra principal_ Pero esto no quita nada, aún falta avances, si nos apuramos esos patéticos animales no podrán alcanzarnos_ reía Perro malicioso_ Cuéntame de los avances ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado Joha?

_Los Gatos no están muy lejos de su ubicación habitual en el momento que ordené el ataque mi señor. Pero no debemos bajar la guardia, están pendientes de nuestros movimientos, aún así me parece inapropiado volver a hacer una patrulla o ataque hoy mi señor, van a estar pendientes y preparados, lo mejor sería esperar a que estén distraídos. No específicamente este mismo día. Ni mañana... Quizá en unos días a más tardar_ decía Joha volando al hombro de su jefe

_Interesante… Pero te conozco Joha, hay un "Pero" en esta conversación ¿Dónde está?_ en eso Joha no hizo más que atinar a sonreír

_Tiene razón mi señor. Hay un "Pero" en todo esto… Ya que los felinos están distraídos esperando otro ataque no se moverán de su posición. Recordando que son gatos, su preferencia no es el agua, no estarán muy contentos de salir a mojarse, la lluvia como está no los dejará moverse. Están acorralados en un callejón sin salida_ decía Joha con un tono de máximo respeto hacia su jefe

_ ¡Excelente! Pero tengo el presentimiento de que el remate no ah terminado aquí ¿O sí Joha?_ dijo Perro mirándolo con la ceja arqueada

_Es verdad, me ah atrapado. Esperando que ellos estén ahí distraídos esperando el ataque, nosotros tenemos oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos por atrás, de tal manera que no podrán evitarlo puesto que es lo que menos esperan. Hasta que la última gota de lluvia deje de caer ellos no se moverán de su habitual posición. En tanto nosotros solo debemos esperar a que la lluvia se debilite, será un buen momento para para tirar nuestra carta_ dijo Joha

_Eso es verdad, es verdad_ decía Perro frotándose la barbilla_ Pero hay un ligero problema en caso de que no recuerdes_ dijo mirando a un lado haciendo que Joha comenzara a levantar vuelo por esa mirada de interrogatorio de su jefe

_ ¿Si mi señor?

_Esa guepardo… Zendaya… Posee un don muy fuerte de la clarividencia. Es capaz de vernos, tiene esas visiones en casos importantes. Ya tenemos a Julie que es como ella pero Julie está con nosotros, sin embargo, Zendaya es todo un peligro para nuestras tramas. Si son cosas que ella considera importante lo verá y se serán de esa forma capaces de impedirlo… Nadie nos garantiza que ella ya no sabe lo que estamos haciendo_ dijo Perro bajando la mirada con preocupación en sus ojos

_Es verdad, eso es posible. No podemos matarla porque en cientos de sentidos sería útil para nuestros planes. Lo difícil será quitársele de las garras de ese Leopardo

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ dijo Perro mirando a Joha confundido

_El Leopardo y la Guepardo están juntos. Y ese Spar es de verdad agresivo, no le quitará el ojo de encima. Porque lo que queremos es secuestrarla_ decía Joha dejando brillar sus colmillos a los rayos del día que con dificultad atravesaban las oscuras nubes de la zona_ Como le eh mencionado mi señor. No podrá ser hoy ya que de seguro tendrán la guardia arriba pero pronto, de todos modos… Ella es esencial

_Hay que esperar_ dijo Perro decaído sentándose en su trono y bajando la cabeza

_Habrá que esperar, pero paciencia jefe. Con esperar se consiguen las cosas, al final todo esto podrá ser nuestro… Sol necesitamos paciencia HAHAHAHAHAHA_ ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas diabólicas que resonaban en todo el salón

De vuelta en el Palacio de Jade con Po, Tigresa y Shifu

Po ya había terminado de leer toda la escritura de referencia a los Maestros Fuego, también la de los aires y los de tierra. Todos aclaraban la misma historia con respecto al Guerrero Dragón, era un golpe duro en todo el cuerpo para Po, Tigresa podía notar la angustia y la preocupación en su cara, incluido el miedo _"No debí meter a Po en esto, todo fue un error"_ pensaba Tigresa muy desanimada _"No quería meterte en esto Po, lo lamento"_

_Ma-Maestro Shifu ¿Está seguro de esto?_ dijo Po a la que le temblaban las manos

_Estas son escrituras de tiempos remotos Po. Han sido escritas hace muchos años, no soy yo quien decide la verdad de estas palabras sino la misma escritura. Si está escrito ahí es por alguna razón, Es tu deber Po_ decía Shifu con pena

_Pero Maestro Shifu, no sé nada de esto, no sé cómo controlar nada de eso ni quien me puede ayudar. No sabemos del enemigo ni nada_ decía Po alterado_ ¿¡TÚ SABÍAS ESTO TIGRESA!?

Tigresa se quedó paralizada a la ida de la pregunta de Po. Sonaba bastante serio y asustado. Había pasado tanto para que llegaran a esa relación, no quería perder a su amado Po

_Yo... Yo..._ decía Tigresa tratando de sacar lo que tenía atorado en la garganta pero le era difícil de sacar, no salía ni una palabra aparte de "Yo"

_Si lo sabías... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_ dijo Po algo triste, Tigresas no aguantaba esa mirada de Po, era como una mirada de decepción. Había soportado bastante de esas miradas por parte de Shifu durante años, soportar la de Po, su novio, ahora era imposible. Y lo quería arreglar

_ ¡Lo lamento!_ dijo Tigresa abalanzándose sobre Po y abrazándolo con fuerza_ ¡Lo siento mucho! No te lo había dicho porque pensaba que se podía evitar, no te quería meter en nada de esto. Pero ahora ya no se puede evitar. Yo solo quería protegerte_ decía Tigresa llorando en el hombro de Po hundiendo su cara en el_ De verdad lo siento

Po sentía con mucha tristeza y dolor en el corazón la manera en la que Tigresa lloraba. Detestaba verla triste pero lo peor era que básicamente era su culpa. Ella solo trataba de protegerlo. Al fin y al cabo no lo hizo con malas intenciones, de cualquier forma Tigresa nunca tendría malas intenciones para lastimarlo, después de todo lo amaba. Ella misma le dijo que nunca le haría nada que lo lastimara, porque empezar en ese momento. Era muy poco posible, todo lo que hacía ella siempre sería por buena intención

Po comenzó a abrazarla con mucha ternura y cariño acariciando su espalda mientras ella frotaba su cara por su hombro para secar esas lágrimas. Shifu por otra parte miraba extrañado y alegre aquella escena de la parejita. Po de verdad la hacía feliz, y ella dispuesta a protegerlo en todo momento, el destino no hubiera elegido mejor pareja para estar junta por el resto de sus días

Y Shifu detestaría arruinar la felicidad de su hija, mucho menos en esos momentos tan difíciles, aunque debía advertir a ambos que su noviazgo se supone que no debía afectar en batallas, también podía fortalecerlos, no tenía nada que perder

_Tranquila... Tranquila_ decía Po abrazando a Tigresa

_ ¿No estás molesto?_ preguntó Tigresa separándose un poco de Po entre algunos sollozos

_Claro que No. No podría enojarme contigo, además sé que no lo hacías con malas intenciones. Todo era para protegerme_ dijo Po con una sonrisa para terminar dándole un beso en la frente

_Claro, yo... Yo solo quería que estuvieras a salvo pero... Pero veo que no hay manera de resguardarte en todo esto_ dijo Tigresa pasando su mano derecha pos sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas

_Oye... No te pongas así. Tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien. Solo necesito saber... ¿Qué eso lo que tenemos que hacer?_ dijo Po esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada al Maestro Shifu

_Bueno... Eso está más complicado Po. A decir verdad los que pueden ayudarte... Bueno yo creo que tú sabes ya quienes son..._ dijo Shifu esperando a que Po completara la oración

_... Los... Amigos de tu primo_ dijo Po viendo a Tigresa pero sin girar la cabeza

_Si, el problema es que no sabemos dónde están ni cuando se supone que debieron haber venido ya pero debido a que no se aparecieron me resulta extraño que tal vez les haya pasado algo. Como me habías dicho Tigresa el camino de ida a su hogar es traicionero y muy largo_ dijo Shifu llevando la vista a su hija

_Así es padre_ asintió Tigresa

_Eso es lo que me preocupa. Ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar, no tendremos grandes ventajas si no se aparecen pronto. Ellos saben de esto más que nada, además aun no entiendo a donde es que Matt quería llevarnos. Debería ser algo realmente importante. Tal vez alguien que bien nos pueda ayudar_ decía Shifu frotándose la barbilla

_Yo pienso igual padre. Estoy preocupada, no se aparecieron y de hecho da deberían estar aquí_ dijo Tigresa mirando a un costado_ _"Espero que lo que haya dicho Zendaya sea verdad. Espero que no estén muy lejos"__ pensaba Tigresa preocupada mirando a un costado

_Maestro..._ lo llamó Po en una voz un poco baja

_ ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Po?

_Si Yo... Soy el elegido... No tendría que al menos conocer al enemigo_ dijo entrecortado y tragando saliva

_No te equivocas Po... Pero creo que ya sabemos quién es_ contestó Shifu dándole la espalda a ambos caminando hacia afuera

_ ¿Quién?_ dijeron Po y Tigresa al unisonó

_Al leerles el libro... Creo haberlo mencionado_ repitió aun sin mirar atrás_... Perro...

Mientras tanto con los Felinos

_ ¿A dónde fue Zendaya? Aún no regresa_ dijo Matt mirando hacia más allá de la cueva

_Si no regresa en 30 segundos exactamente me levanto de aquí y me rajo a buscarla_ dijo Spar con tono preocupado

_Tranquilo Spar. Ni que fuera a estar muerta..._ dijo Tyson antes de que Spar se abalanzara sobre él y lo tomara por la parte superior de su ropa

_ ¡NO VALLAS A BROMEAR CON ESO!_ le dijo Spar mirando a Tyson muy alterado_ ¡Es suficiente no vos a esperar más! ¡VOY A BUSCARLA!_ pero cuando Spar estaba a punto de salir corriendo oyó...

_ ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!_ Zendaya ya estaba enfrente de Spar antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo estaba besando. Lo tomó completamente por sorpresa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Fue un beso demasiado rápido, que Spar no pudo hacer más que sonreír mostrando una media sonrisa boba eh incrédula

_ ¿En dónde carajos te habías metido? Estábamos muy preocupados_ le reprochó Vitani

_Lo siento. Fui a buscar lo que estábamos buscando

_ ¡La carta! ¿¡La encontraste!?_ le preguntó Spar frenético

_ ¿Te decepcionarías si te digo... ¡QUE SÍ LA ENCONTRÉ!?_ dijo Zendaya secando de su espalda la carta. Inmediatamente Spar se la arrebató pero antes de empezar a leerla se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó de golpe lamiendo con ternura sus labios

_Eres la mejor_ le susurró al oído haciendo que Zendaya se sonrojara

_No podía hacer menos por ti_ dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios

Spar tomó la carta en manos y la comenzó a leer, no era nada muy largo, de hecho todo lo contrario, era una escritura breve, aun así decía lo suficiente como para darle más razones de decapitar a ese desgraciado de Perro

_Ese maldito animal mal parido ¡Lo asesinaré!_ decía Spar furioso entre dientes apretando la carta haciendo huecos a los costado de esta debido a la presión aplicada por sus garras negras y afiladas

_ _"Desde un principio teníamos razones para hacer pedazos a esos malditos pero esto es pasarse de la raya"__ pensaba Matt enfurecido apretando los colmillos contra sus labios inferiores

_Otra cosa amm... Chicos_ llamó Zendaya a James, Matt y Tyson

_ ¿Qué?_ dijeron los tres más Spar al unisonó

_Creo que... Po... Él este... Ya sabe sobre todo esto_ dijo Zendaya bajando la mirada hablando rápido y entre dientes como para que no escucharan, sin embargo al oído de James no le dio resultado

_ ¡LO SABE! ¿¡Quién te lo dijo!?_ dijo James alterado y perplejo

_El viento

_Lógico_ susurró James a un costado

_Recuerdan la compuerta... El almacencito secreto que tenía el libro en la parte de atrás, en la portada del final, la tapa de atrás ¿Si?_ explico Zendaya

_Si_ asintieron los demás

_Ahí... Alguien puso ahí los 4 sobres_ dijo con una mirada de angustia eh inseguridad

_ ¡LAS REFERENCIAS! ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL TARADO QUE PUSO AHÍ LAS REFERENCIAS!?_ dijo Matt mirando atrás pero en ese momento todos los demás miraron a un costado evitando la mirada amenazante de Matt_ No se supone que ellos debieran leer eso_ se quejó volviendo a llevar la mirada a Zendaya

_ ¡Eso ya lo sé!_ le replicó Zendaya_ Pero yo no puedo evitar eso ¡Y NADIE! ¿O sí Matt?

_Aggg..._ respingó Matt

_Además, eso lo iban a tener que averiguar tarde o temprano, era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara. No es nada comparado con otras cosas_ dijo Bella metiéndose en la conversación

_Al fin y al cabo ustedes tienen la razón siempre_ se quejó Matt subiendo la mirada triste y melancólica a la que Bella y Zendaya respondieron con una risa

_Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ preguntó Zendaya

_No puedo detener la lluvia debido a la furia con la que estaba cayendo, y abarcaba gran parte de China, pero ahora está comenzando a cesar, supongo que podríamos retomar el camino eh... Ir al palacio de Jade_ dijo Bella mirando arriba viendo a Lala de cabeza en el techo

_Y debe ser rápido, antes de que el tiempo decida cambiar de opinión hehe_ rio Lala_ Vamos Matt. A movernos_ dijo comenzando a volar hacia la salida_ Que no me hago más joven

_Esto es demasiado súbito para ese panda

Continuara...

**Y qué les pareció. Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos. Y NO NECESITE AL HOMBRE ROJO, (aunque lo quiero mucho) Esa persona ya sabe quién es hm hm hm**

**Espero que todos lo hayan pasado bien. Aún sigo con mis recomendaciones. Lean la leyenda hecha realidad de Skalipso03, A MI ME ENCANTA ESA HISTORIA**

**M: Tu opinión no vale un carajo**

**P: La opinión de todo el mundo importa Bobasa**

**M: Me refiero a que no importa comparado con la mía LEAN LA LEYENDA HECHA RELIDAD. **

**P: Me encanta esa historia**

**M: A mí también**

**P: Ok gente, me despido, nos vemos pronto y que pasen una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Besitos, los quiero a todos. Bye bye**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo28: La revelación**

**-En primer lugar: lamento la tardanza. De verdad los siento, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer y no pude subirlo antes ni escribirlo tan rápido, sobre que mis hermanos apenas me prestan internet**

**-En segundo lugar: Meowlody es una Perra de mierda**

**M: ¿¡Qué!? ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!**

**P: Ya sé nde estúpida, solo quería aclararlo**

**M: Sos una maldita bandida, zorra hija de... TU MADRE. ¿¡Y POR QUÉ COÑOS ME CENSURO!? **

**P: Por imbécil y Gracias yo también te quiero querida hermana. (Suspira) Para aquel que quiera saber yo y mi novio terminamos**

**JOAKIN CS: Acá te dejo saber lo que pasa. Es un placer hacerte este regalo y a todos**

**José Daniel B: Es todo un honor conocer a una de mis mayores fans. Un placer completo conocerte Jessica. Con gusto, como no ser tu amiga, si tan solo pudiese conocerte en persona. Espero lo hayan pasado bien. En su navidad y año nuevo y reyes magos. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capi a ambos y no te preocupes. Me dejaste review ahora que me importa más que nada, lamento haberme tardado tanto para publicarlo**

**Skalipso3: M: LA MÍA IMPORTA MÁS QUE LA DE ELLA**

**P: MENTIRAS. Me agrada que te haya gustado, te sigo promocionando si querés**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Estas fechas son especiales y complicadas, es verdad que al principio me preocupe un chiqui pero ahora ya está. Tranqui acá te dejo el capi 28. Falta poco para los treinta AAAHHHH. Que emoción**

**Kriton6: Quién no quiere ver a Po con los pelos de punta está loco. Acá va el capi**

**Gianella: Bueno, todos en algún momento pasamos por lo de que un amigo se va. Pero ahora ya terminé con mi novio y me puedo enamorar de quien a mí se me de la reputísima gana. Me da ir al reformatorio con tal de dejarle la marca de mis tacones en la cara a Meowlody. Bueno yo si tengo una idea para un regalo de navidad aunque no vivas acá, por qué no haces un fic, sería un regalo grandioso ¿¡Entonces no te gusta el baile del caballo!? Oww... Pero bueno cada quién tiene su gusto. Me alegra que Claudia haya vuelto. Si le podes hacer creer a un chico que estás enamorada... Si SOS una gran actriz. Me lo dijo una amiga que practica teatro. La pasamos muy bien... O al menos Yo. Y de hecho estamos más o menos cerca, la diferencia de hora hace un cambio radical separando los días de Perú y Paraguay. A mí también me revienta escribir en tablets es molesto. No, no lo vi, pero lo veré ahora que lo mencionas. Que te quede la ropa que usabas a los 8 no es malo... Creo, podría significar... No sé qué podría significar. Felicidades a vos también. Bye bye**

**FanKFPLOL: Está bien, felices fiestas a vos también que la hayas pasado bien**

**M: PURRSEPHONE SE GUSTA DE V...**

**P: Cerra... el hocico**

**M: Me lo tapas porque queres que oculte la verdad**

**P: Grrrrrrr**

**M: ATENCIÓN TODO EL MUNDO...**

**P: Meow callate**

**M: A PURRSEPHONE LE GUSTA FanKFPLOL**

**P: mmmmm**

**Claudine1e: Se parece por que la voz de tu subconsciente ES Gianella (Ella me dijo que te lo dijera) Spar es una especie de. De fuente de los recuerdos o algo así, no sé cómo decirlo, es más bien, un oráculo. Tenés razón con respecto a lo de los perros, pero Meowlody me dijo que revelar el futuro de la historia arruina el encanto así que mejor espero a que lo veas. En lo de los felinos sobre el Maestro Gato... No es él el último Gato que queda, de ahí la historia del valle del fantasma, y detrás de la casa de los felinos hay un pequeño pueblo donde viven gatos... O algunos. La historia de la rivalidad entre Lala y Joha es muy triste pero no falta mucho para que ella habrá la boca y le diga a los felinos la verdad. Y lo de los felinos con encuentro de los furiosos... MÁS cerca de lo que crees. Tigresa es mejor actriz de lo que crees. Si... Meowlody y yo discutimos básicamente siempre. Y lo de persona anormal... Es un buen punto**

**cmhh1999****: ****Pues gracias. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, pero... Es la única que escribí hasta ahora, me gusta mucho terminar una y luego empezar otra porque si no se me mezcla todo. El resto son de mie hermana Meowlody**

**HectorKiller: Si, me imagino que te habrá tardado un &%# de #$%& madre leerlo. Es muy largo si unís toda la historia claro. Yo digo que podrías llegar a competir conmigo, si lo intentas. Tengo en cuenta que hay una que otra letrita mal puesta pero... No está tan mal, entre todo apenas se nota hihihi. Si decís que México es más grosero que el lenguaje paraguayo...**

**M: Amigo, de verdad no vives aquí**

**P: Acá existen groserías que nunca en tu vida abrías escuchado. De verdad crees que somos graciosas**

**M: Ah, ah, ah. Que YO soy graciosa ¿Quién mierdas te agarraría de graciosa a vos?**

**P: Todo el mundo salvo un burro que cree que vos sos mejor que Yo**

**P.M: ¡GGGRRRRRRRRRR!**

**P: Hey fuera de bola, de verdad soy un vampiro. No parezco uno pero si soy uno**

**M: Tiene un gusto agresivo por la sangre, la vez pasada me mordió el brazo y ahora tengo una cicatriz. MALDITA SEAS PURRSEPHONE STRIPE, créeme, que yo ni siquiera se mentir**

**Deimon: Si, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Lamento haberme tardado esa cantidad de tiempo pero ya acá te lo dejo**

**Ok ya empezamos**

_ ¡Miren chicos! Ya estamos cerca del palacio_ dijo Narciza señalando adelante

_Gracias a Dios la lluvia paró, iba a ser imposible de tal manera_ se quejó James mirando el cielo

_Aun así, todavía está húmedo, el cielo no se ha dispersado, las nubes siguen ahí, hay viento y hace frío... Esa lluvia solo era principio... Debemos llegar rápido si no queremos que el diluvio se nos venga encima_ dijo Zendaya dirigiendo la mirada a James

_Va a ser como tú digas, cerebrito_ dijo James en tono burlón haciendo que Zendaya le dirigiera una mirada molesta y asesina, de ahí a que James se sobresaltara_ ¡De acuerdo! Lo lamento

Zendaya solo cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa

_Más te vale_ le dijo_ Vamos_ Todos los demás siguieron caminando de forma tranquila hasta que de repente Zendaya dio la vuelta sin razón aparente para ver a Spar caminando decaído con la cabeza baja mirando al piso sin percatarse lo que tenía en frente

Zendaya no pudo evitar ir junto a él al verlo tan triste. Llevó atrás la mirada a asegurarse de que ninguno de sus amigos los estuviese siguiendo o viendo para finalmente caminar hacia él

_ ¿Spar? ¿Estás bien?_ dijo Zendaya poniéndose a su lado y caminando a su paso

Spar a último momento se dio cuenta de que Zendaya estaba ahí y giró la vista sorprendido pero sin mostrar tal expresión

_Hola Zendaya_ dijo con la cara aún por el piso volviendo a llevar la mirada al suelo

_ ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Ocurre algo?_ dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón de Spar haciendo que llevara la mirada a ella y levantara la cabeza

_Solo qué... Nada no importa_ Spar estaba a punto de soltar sus palabras aunque al momento de pensarlo bien decidió mejor guardárselas y quedarse callado

_Es por tu padre_ dijo Zendaya simulando que era una pregunta

_... Si

_Lo lamento mucho cariño_ dijo acariciando el brazo de Spar

_Está bien no importa eso... De todos modos ya es pasado_ dijo para reconfortarse a sí mismo cosa que no logró darle gran resultado

_Si... Pero hay algo más... ¿No es así?_ dijo Zendaya mirándolo como si fuera a querer que él continuara. Spar no habló, solo miró a un costado pensando en si debía hablar o no, si debía contestar o no_ Me dirás dónde está La Piedra de la Luz_ al escuchar esas palabras Spar levantó de golpe la cabeza, las orejas, y el pelo se le erizó llevando la mirada a Zendaya y las pupilas hechas canicas con iris plateadas

_Q-Q-Q-Quién... ¿Quién te dijo que... Que yo_ tartamudeaba Spar nervioso_ "_¿Cómo es que se enteró de que yo sé dónde está?"_ _pensaba. Zendaya se acercó a su cara y le sopló un poco de viento, que a poco que llegaba a la cara de Spar, se iba haciendo más y más frío. Pequeños fragmentos helados como si él se estuviera congelando, tomaban la cara de Spar. De un costado un viento suave y frío sopló. Spar cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro

Una vez el viento terminó de soplar, Spar abrió los ojos y miró a Zendaya como si no tuviera expresión

_Debí imaginármelo ¿Aun así debería saber cómo es que Tigresa lo descubrió?_ dijo Spar

_Me dijo... Que tuvo un sueño... Soñó contigo... y con tu pasado... Vio una piedra en tus manos antes de que todo se desvaneciera a tu alrededor... Y es claro... Que esa era La Piedra de la Luz

_ ¿Pero cómo?

_Ella consultó a la Rosa de los Recuerdos... La mañana siguiente a la que fue a casa... Al parecer un pétalo de ella terminó en su bolsillo. Permitiéndole ver lo que quiere en lo profundo de su corazón saber. Ahora ella es crucial en esto... Sabe algo que nosotros no... A al menos que el resto de nosotros_ dijo arqueando la ceja a Spar

_... Está... Está en el valle del fantasma_ Zendaya se quedó callada eh impactada al oír esas aterradoras palabras, no hizo nada, se quedó ahí tiesa igual que una esfinge

_ ¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí?_ la boca era el único músculo que fue capaz de mover en ese momento, su pasó había frenado, los demás les llevaban mucha ventaja mientras ellos se quedaban ahí hablando_ ¿CÓMO?_ le gritó esta vez más alterada

_... El valle del fantasma es uno de los valles más tristes y desconocidos en toda China... Uno de los lugares menos explorados en todas las tierras, nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse a ese lugar desde que fue profanado..._ dijo Spar comenzando nuevamente a caminar a lo que Zendaya lo siguió

_Y tú... ¿Cómo te atreviste a ir?_ le preguntó. Spar solo miraba al frente derecho con una expresión seria

_... Eso... pasó pocos años después de que yo saliera de Sudáfrica... Unos hombres estaban buscándonos... Y mamá me trajo aquí para que no me hallaran... Luego de eso... Empezó todo... Un día estaba... simplemente vagando por ahí cuando llegué ahí. Mi plan era esconderlo desde un principio, solo que en ningún lugar hallaba el escondite apropiado...

_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_Encontré el Valle del Fantasma...

**_Flashback (POV de Spar)_**

_Era un día frío, por el atardecer, el cielo... Al principio estaba nublado, pero se iba haciendo gris a poco que yo... seguía caminando... Sin saber lo que tenía delante. Solo caminaba esperando encontrar un lugar dónde poder ocultar esa piedra_

_En ese tiempo yo... Yo no sabía lo que significaba tener esa reliquia en mano, no sabía que era, ni el poder que tenía. No entendía el significado de su poder, era solo un niño travieso que no sabía lo que tenía bajo sus narices, lo que tenía delante de su camino_

_No sabía lo que hacía en ese momento, no sabía nada, lo único que quería era un lugar dónde ocultarla_

_Fue entonces cuando llegué. Lo vi a lo lejos, hacía cada vez más frío y estaba oscuro. A lo lejos no podía divisar más que una gris y triste aldea, había viejas casas quemadas, y destruidas, llenas de insectos. Era un lugar de verdad grande, donde a la punta de dónde terminaba este, se encontraba una especie de castillo, pero estaba completamente en ruinas, no quedaba nada más que un montón de rocas en el piso y paredes rotas_

_En esos momentos no sabía lo que eso podía significar, con solo 10 años de edad, pensé que todo era parte de lo que debía ser eso_

_Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que lo debía ocultar, solo sentía... No sabía ni porque, simplemente tenía ese presentimiento, era raro, nuevo y diferente, era como una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que lo debía hacer, una nueva intuición_

_Sin rumbo fijo y sin mucho conocimiento o razón de hechos, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo. Solo viendo las ruinas y todas las cosas destrozadas alrededor, en esos tiempos tan pocos conocimientos poseía que ni la muerte conocía_

_Eso no tenía significado para mí, solo una cosa estaba en mi mente, solo una y era esconder esa piedra_

_No sabía a qué lugar ir, ni que hacer o cómo hacerlo. Pero tenía un la sensación de que debía mantenerlo seguro, aparte de esconderlo era mantenerlo seguro, esconderlo en un lugar en el que nadie lo encontraría como el tesoro de un pirata. Todo iba más allá de la promesa que le hice al Maestro Gato... No... Todo iba más allá de eso, era otra cosa lo que me mantenía ahí, lo que me dejaba en pie en ese lugar_

_Solo vagué por todas partes tratando de averiguar que era ese extraño lugar, buscaba un lugar fijo en dónde poder ocultarla, un lugar donde no hubiese nada_

_Después de estar un largo rato sin encontrar un lugar de todo seguro, decidí adentrarme un poco más en las ruinas del castillo. Buscaba de casa en casa, pero todas estaban en un estado deplorable, a poco de caerse en pedazos si la llegaba a tocar, y era lo mismo con todo lugar_

_Decidí entrar en el castillo, la muerte no la conocía pero el miedo sí. Ese era un lugar tenebroso, se oía gente gritar y arrastras de cadenas por todo lugar, no podía dar un paso sin que el viento me susurrara que había peligro cerca_

_Ese castillo era muy grande, las ruinas amontonadas de piedras una sobre otra le daban a ese lugar un tamaño colosal que a cualquiera le dejaría la piel de gallina con todas las ganas del mundo de temblar hasta que los pelos salgan de tu cuerpo_

_Trataba únicamente de lograr encontrar un lugar seguro, por alguna razón ningún lugar me parecía adecuado, por más lugares cubiertos que había en todas partes ninguno me resultaba correcto_

_Yo... Trataba de ir o encontrar, ni sabía porque... Alguna parte en mi cuerpo me lo decía_

_Después de un largo rato de buscar un lugar llegué a la parte más recóndita de las ruinas de ese viejo castillo_

_Pensé que no habría mucho pero era mucho más de lo que esperaba... Había una escalera en una compuerta extraña tras una vieja roca rota. Una escalera que de bajada parecía infinita, de solo el vistazo no le encontraba fin_

_En ese entonces a lo que más le temía era a la oscuridad profunda, pero al no creer en la muerte el miedo no me daba efecto o no muy grande_

_Comencé a bajar las escaleras sin saber cómo terminar, lo único que me acompañaba era el viento y sus susurros, que me advertían sobre un cercano eh invisible peligro. Miraba hacia todos lados sin mirar nada. A más profundo que bajaban más claros se escuchaban unas cadenas arrastradas y unos gritos muy leves de almas en pena suplicando descanso y ayuda. Únicamente a través del viento lo era capaz de oír. Era el viento lo que me guiaba para evitar mis tropiezos y las catástrofes_

_Finalmente sentía como los vientos me abandonaban, como no había más escalones por seguir y por pisar. Miraba enfrente, seguía oscuro y tenebroso, no veía luz, no veía aire, no mostraba expresión por fuera por dentro suplicaba una salida, pero estaba ahí por algo y vuelta atrás no había_

_Seguía avanzando hacia adelante sin nada ver, el viento me guiaba a un camino derecho que nunca me traiciona_

_A lo lejos una luz blanca comenzó a brillar, no era como los cálidos rayos del sol, eran frías y congelantes. Era mucho más intenso blanco como la nieve cegador como la muerte, no entendía de dónde venía pues agujero en el techo no había, era más, parecía del piso emanar. Cosa que raro me resultó porque no entendía como eso era posible_

_Me acerqué con mucho cuidado hasta dónde esa luz brillaba, cada vez sentía que el viento era más fuerte a medida que me acercaba, cada paso hacía que cubriera más mi cara con mi brazo pues era imposible que lo viera_

_Al llegar finalmente al final vi el resplandor y de dónde emanaba, bajé la mirada al suelo y vi el hacha... El hacha del viento la encontré en el valle del fantasma_

_En el mango estaba escrito... Maestro Aire_

_Fue ahí donde la encontré. Recordé en ese momento que mi padre me había hablado sobre ella_

_Que... había estado durante años en mi familia y un día sin más se perdió... No podía ser otra que esa, no dude ni dos segundos en tomar aquella hacha en mis manos, era algo nuevo esa energía misteriosa que recorría mi cuerpo. No podía ser. Por alguna razón no podía creer que después de tanto estuviera frente a mí pero así era. Nunca tuve la esperanza de encontrarlo pero ahí estaba_

_Tome el hacha con dificultan en mi mano y arrastrándola por el piso, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, a pesar de ya haberla tomado el hacha seguía emitiendo un brillo, no igual de intenso pero era algo que al menos iluminaba mi camino en la oscuridad_

_El viento me había abandonado, tal vez era eso a lo que había ido a ese lugar, aun así no quitaba mi vista de lo que me había traído hasta ese punto_

_Al fondo de aquel camino vi una lápida, era algo extraña y más grande de lo normal, lo peor era que estaba fuera de su lugar. Estaba rota, al principio tenía miedo de ver lo que pudiese haber dentro pero no me acobarde en ese momento_

_Comencé a cavar en la lápida, sin importar con que me fuera a topar. Encontré el cadáver de algo... Los puros huesos lleno de insectos completamente descompuestos, me aterre pero pensé en lo que estaba haciendo aún_

_Tiré ahí la Piedra de la Luz y volví a echar la tierra encima... No podía saber exactamente de quien era el cadáver, y el viento no me lo decía, pero ya creía saber quién..._

_El presentimiento de alguien detrás de mí... Jamás me abandonó_

**_Fin del Flashback (Fin del POV)_**

**_**Fue ese día la última vez que lo vi. No volví jamás a ese lugar y nadie... En esos tiempos no le veía lo aterrador pero cuando lo recuerdo y pienso en ese lugar no puedo evitar querer llamar a mamá_ en eso Zendaya soltó una risita pero se borró rápidamente poniéndose seria

_Spar, al llegar al palacio de Jade vas a tener que hablar. Debiste habérnoslo dicho_ dijo ella un poco molesta

_Lo sé. Lo sé y fue un error haberlo ocultado pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde_ dijo Spar triste bajando la mirada mirando el piso del camino mientras seguía caminando

_Cielo... Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto, siempre hay una oportunidad. Tal vez te pasaste un poco de fecha pero no quiere decir que por eso te debas quedar cerrado. Esto es algo importante de lo que debes hablar. Y no solo conmigo, ahora que Tigresa lo sabe deberás contestarles a todos

_ ¿Y tú como le explicas a Bella lo que Tigresa te dijo?_ Zendaya se quedó perpleja y algo aterrada ante tales palabras

_Umm... Tendré que pensar en una excusa realmente buena para salirme ilesa de esta_ dijo frotándose el mentón un poco pensativa

_Vamos, o podemos perder el paso ya estamos muy cerca

De vuelta en el Palacio de Jade

_Pero Maestro. Si en el libro dice que murió_ dijo Po extrañado

_No estoy hablando de él panda Hablo de su Hijo. Perro, también era su nombre si mal no lo recuerdas

_Sí es cierto..._ dijo Po recordando un poco mejor la noche que el Maestro Shifu leyó el libro_ Pero aunque fuera él, eso pasó hace muchos años ¿Cómo es posible que aún esté con vida?_ preguntó atónito

_Eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber panda. Pero no encuentro otra posibilidad

_ ¿Qué tal esa hiena que nos atacó? ¿O el chacal que perseguía a Tyson? Fue así como él llegó aquí Maestro Shifu_ dijo Po

_Lo dudo Panda... Me habían contado Grulla y Víbora que el día que vi a Tyson dos lobos se escaparon cuando estaban peleando con esos bandidos. No me estoy equivocando ¿O sí?_ dijo Shifu mirando a ambos seriamente

_No Maestro_ dijeron los 2 al unisonó

_Eso. Me parece que esto también es obra de ellos. Esa hiena que los ataco y esa manada de lobos no es una coincidencia. Ellos fueron enviados por alguien... Alguien mucho superior, y es prácticamente lógico pensar que el que está detrás de todo es ese Perro aunque de verdad Po, es que hiciste una buena observación. No sé cómo pudo haber vivido tantos años. Los perros no viven mucho_ dijo Shifu frotándose la barbilla_ Aún con poderes y todo no hay nada que señale la manera con la que puedan llegar a vivir tanto

_Y el Maestro Oogway_ dijo Po bajando la mirado temiendo alguna reprocha de su Maestro

_Las tortugas por naturaleza viven cientos de años Po. Los perros no. Era comprensible que el Maestro Oogway haya vivido tanto tiempo. Pero no un Perro...

_ ¿En qué piensas papá?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Debe tener algún método... Es... Las páginas del libro

_ ¿¡Qué!?_ dijeron Po y Tigresa a la vez

_En el libro faltan algunas páginas Po_ Shifu corrió hacia un lado a traer el libro y lo volvió a ver detenidamente dónde había visto las páginas arrancadas, no había sido una simple ilusión seguía ahí, de verdad faltaban páginas

_ ¿Me deja ver?_ dijo Po estirando la cabeza para ver las páginas del libro. Shifu bajó unos cm el libro y Po pudo ver que faltaban algunas páginas, la verdad era que en ese momento lo que empezó a rondar por su cabeza era qué cosas estaban escritas en dichas páginas y quien había sido capaz de arrancarlas

_Es probable que en estas páginas se encontrara la forma o el método que usa para vivir esa cantidad de años_ decía Shifu mirando el libro

_... Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ dijo Po

_... Nada por el momento panda. No tenemos ni una guía o alguien que nos ayude, por lo menos. Nada más esperar. Si bien las únicas personas que conocemos son aquellos que más saben de todo esto...

_Desgraciadamente no están_ se quejó Tigresa en voz baja

_Si... Solo nos queda esperar... A que ellos aparezcan_ dijo Shifu

_De acuerdo_ dijo Po seriamente, cosa que Tigresa veía raro en Po, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

_ ¿No hay nada más padre?_ dijo Tigresa

_No Tigresa, gracias. Se pueden retirar_ Po se levantó en ese momento y salió de la biblioteca. Tigresa se demoró un poco más pero hizo lo mismo sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir de la biblioteca..._ ¡TIGRESA!... Una cosa antes

_ ¿Sí padre?_ dijo Tigresa girando atrás la cabeza para ver a su Maestro

_ ¿Tú no sabes nada más de verdad sobre esto? ¿No has hablado con alguien o haya algo de lo que te olvides de decirme?_ preguntó Shifu como si supiera que esas cosas ella la sabía

_No papá, nada_ dijo Tigresa relajada pero en el fondo estaba tensa

_De acuerdo... Puedes irte_ dijo mirándola interrogante y sospechoso

_ _"Será que se enteró de lo que pasó en la habitación"__ se preguntaba en el profundo de sus pensamientos

Tigresa comenzó a salir calmada de la habitación, por más que en sus interiores estuviera un poco nerviosa dispuesta a ir a buscar a Po cuando una voz femenina la llamó de un costado

_ ¿Tigresa? ¡Tigresa!_ llamó. Tigresa miró a un costado de dónde emanaba aquella voz y vio que era Víbora haciendo un gesto con su cola para que se le acercara

_Voy Víbora_ dijo Tigresa pasando por debajo del techo dirigiéndose a ella_ Hola Víbora_ saludo gentilmente antes que cualquier otra cosa

_Hola Tigresa. Oye ¿Podemos hablar?_ le preguntó en un susurró

_Claro ¿Qué pasa?

_Aquí no, en privado_ volvió a susurrar

_De acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación_ dijo Tigresa a lo que Víbora respondió con una sonrisa y repto hasta su habitación

Tigresa iba tranquila cuando paró de golpe a medio camino y recordó lo que había pasado hace unos hacer momentos en su habitación. Lo de Zendaya... ¿Qué tal si eso volvía a pasar? Si Víbora llegaba a ver eso. Tigresa en ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y tratar de hacer lo posible para disimular tranquilidad y cambiar el rumbo

_Víbora ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu habitación?_ dijo tratando de disimular

_Como prefieras ¿Pero por qué no en la tuya?_ preguntó Víbora incrédula eh inocente

_Yo este amm..._ Tigresa comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, no tenía idea de qué decir, nada más inventar rápidamente una excusa, la que sea_ Porque yo... este... amm... Porque ¡NO LIMPIE MI HABITACIÓN HOY! Sí, eso. No limpie hoy mi habitación y está... Está realmente sucia, es mejor en la tuya_ dijo muy nerviosa cosa que Víbora disimulo no notar

_Claaro... Entonces vamos a mi habitación_ dijo ella con una sonrisa_ _"Que extraño. Tigresa jamás me ocultaría nada ¿Qué le estará pasando? Bueno, para eso hablaré con ella después de todo"__ pensó sin mirar a Tigresa para no despertar sospecha

_ _"Será que Víbora ya sospecha sobre todo esto. Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo ocultárselo se lo debo decir. Lo haré cuando lleguemos a su habitación"_ _ambas fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la habitación sin decir nada en el camino

Ambas llegaron sin problema a la habitación y Tigresa, que cerró la puerta antes de hablar tomo aire y...

_ Necesito decirte algo_ dijeron ambas al unisonó_ ¿¡Qué!?_ volvieron a decir juntas

_Tú primero_ dijo Víbora

_No, tú primero_ insistió Tigresa

_Bien... Escucha no es nada realmente... Pero yo solo quería preguntarte si es que tú sabes algo más sobre la leyenda de los 4 elementos

_A sí, justo de eso iba hablarte yo también Víbora. Verás es que has visto el libro que el Maestro Shifu nos leyó la otra noche ¿No?

_Si ¿Qué con eso?_ dijo Víbora confundida

_En el libro faltan algunas páginas que son importantes, detalles importantes que queremos saber en dónde están pero...

_Pero qué_ dijo Víbora curiosa

_Aparte de ello... Shifu dice que... Que él antes había leído un libro al respecto, un libro que le pertenecía al Maestro Oogway pero lo buscó por toda la biblioteca, la destrozó sin embargo no la encontró en ninguna parte. No sabe en dónde está_ dijo Tigresa

_ ¿De por casualidad el Maestro Shifu no te había dicho cómo era el libro que busca?_ preguntó Víbora

_No... O al menos no que recuerde_ dijo ella

_Bueno. Es solo que cuando me contaste lo que podías hacer... De verdad me sorprendiste pero cómo pudiste ahora y no durante todos estos años

_Verás Víbora..._ dijo Tigresa sentándose en el piso_ En el libro que el Maestro Shifu nos enseñó habían unos sobres que tenían unos papeles con algunas cosas, intento ver si encajaban en el libro pero no... En uno de ellos leí que todo Maestro de los elementos necesitan una fuente de poder, como un collar o una pulsera o alguna especie de dije que pueda llevar puesto

_Eso lo explica mejor. Pero si es eso cómo pudiste encender un trozo de madera en el salón de entrenamiento... Recuerdas que nos lo dijiste_ preguntó Víbora

_Si... Espera ya vuelvo_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la habitación de Víbora y dirigiéndose un segundo a su habitación. Al llegar fue hacia su mesa de dormir y abrió el primer cajón dónde había un pequeño cofre. Lo tomó en manos y regresó a la habitación de Víbora

_Aquí..._ dijo Tigresa pasándole el pequeño cofre y abriéndolo frente ella revelando el pequeño collar de oro rojo que Tyson le había obsequiado

_ ¡Wow! ¿Y eso de dónde los sacaste?_ dijo Víbora viendo detenidamente el bonito collar

_Tyson me lo regaló por...

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Víbora esperando la respuesta con una sonrisa pícara

_Porque... Porque él me había dicho que... En esta semana era mi cumpleaños_ dijo frotándose el brazo dejando el pequeño cofre a un lado

_ ¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_ dijo Víbora muy feliz y sorprendida

_No lo sé, la verdad es que viví tanto tiempo sin cumpleaños que me acostumbré a no tener ninguno así que pensé que no sería necesario_ dijo bajando la cabeza un poco triste

_Umm... Tigresa sé que habrá sido duro para ti haber vivido tanto tiempo para ti sin algo como un cumpleaños y lo lamento mucho, pero no por eso tienes que dejarlo pasar, esa es una oportunidad única. Piénsalo es solo una vez cada año, y de tantos años que has pasado sin ello no quiere decir que no puedas tener la oportunidad de dejar entrar algo nuevo en tu vida. El cambio, las oportunidades y lo nuevo es muy bueno. No dejes pasarlo, las oportunidades siempre las hay que aprovechar_ decía Víbora a la par que se acercaba a ella y ponía su cola en el hombro de Tigresa

_Bueno... Quizás sí tengas razón Víbora... El cambio es bueno... Y supongo que yo también debería a empezar a aferrarme a eso, debería ser más abierta y darme la oportunidad

_Eso es. Oye te avisaré si encuentro ese libro. Quién sabe, tal vez realmente no esté en la biblioteca haha_ rio Víbora

_Tal vez. Otra cosa que te quería contar Víbora..._ dijo Tigresa jugando con los dedos

_ ¿Sí? Adelante, soy todo oído_ dijo Víbora llevando nuevamente la mirada a Tigresa con una sonrisa

_Pues... Es que... Recuerdas que hace un minuto te... te había comentado que cada Maestro de elemento tiene su fuente de poder ¿No?

_Si...

_Bueno es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte... Cuando leí esa parte... Decía algo que... Algo al respecto sobre_ dijo tragando saliva entrecortándose_ Sobre Po...

_ ¿Qué decía?_ dijo ella preocupada

_Hablaba sobre... Sobre que el Guerrero Dragón es el guerrero de los 4 elementos Víbora. Que en el momento indicado los poderes surgen y debido a la magnitud del poder el Guerrero Dragón no necesita una fuente sino un controlador

_ ¿Controlador? A qué se refiere con eso

_Que Po tiene tanta fuerza y que cómo aun no la puede controlar puede ser peligroso si no tiene un controlador... y...

_... Y tú sabes cuál es_ terminó Víbora a lo que Tigresa respondió con una mirada al piso y un silencio indescriptible y profundo

_... Es algo llamado... La Piedra de la Luz

_Suena a algo importante_ dijo Víbora

_Si... Se dice que aquel que la posea puede ser el Maestro de elementos más poderosos. Pero el único que puede utilizar sus poderes correctamente es el Guerrero Dragón...

_Entiendo... Temes que le pase algo a Po_ Tigresa nuevamente se quedó callada

_... Víbora, hemos pasado miles de cosas juntos, después de tanto tiempo de haberle ocultado mis sentimientos salieron de mi corazón para revelarle esa oculta verdad. Y justo ahora que estamos tan felices juntos tiene que venir esto y... Y hacer todo esto. No conocemos nada de esto. Yo se supone que de todos nosotros soy la que más sabe y ni si quera sé cómo rayos usar mis poderes_ se quejó_ Víbora... No quiero... No quiero perder a Po... Después... de todo... aparte de mi novio es mi mejor amigo y lo amo... Lo amo Víbora, no sabes cuanto

_Me lo imagino. Tigresa tranquila, tienes que tratar de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, y dejar de enfocarte tanto en lo malo, todo tiene un lado bueno. Solo tienes que encontrarlo_ decía Víbora poniendo su cola en su hombro de nuevo

_De acuerdo... Pero aparte de eso... ¿No creerás que ustedes también puedan tener esos poderes o sí?_ dijo Tigresa mirando a Víbora y ella bajando la cola del hombro de su amiga

_La verdad es que no estoy muy segura. Como me dijiste se necesita una definida fuente de poder, que... Por su puesto no conozco pero hay que ver. Si no lo podemos ver no lo podemos saber

_Lo sé pero... Pero en tu opinión... Que crees tú

_... Tal vez. Como te dije no estoy segura pero creo que sí

_Y crees que sea bueno

_Este... Si ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos esa capacidad o no aún menos sabemos cómo usarla... No estaríamos preparados para algo como esto ¿Cómo dices tú que podríamos aprender?

_Bueno. Tú viste lo que Matt podía hacer ¿No?

_Sí... ¿Los otros también controlan elementos?

_Si Víbora. Y déjame decirte que aunque son los únicos que eh visto capaz sean los mejores que vayamos a ver_ dijo Tigresa mirando a Víbora_ Quizá ellos puedan enseñarles... Al menos lo que sepan

_Cierto

Mientras con Po

Po ya había salido de la biblioteca y se dirigió al árbol de la sabiduría para meditar un poco, meditar no era su fuerte, nada de algo que hiciera a diario, su costumbre ni nada parecido. Por alguna extraña razón del universo en ese momento no tenía hambre, conste que casi siempre tiene hambre pero en ese momento no le caía nada. Po parecía caminar lento y bastante deprimido. No sabía exactamente que era aquello que lo traía así. Llegando al árbol de la sabiduría se recostó por él y soltó un largo suspiro

_Demonios ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?_ dijo recostando su cabeza por el árbol_ No sé nada de esto ¿Qué debo hacer?_ decía a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cara

Al parecer lo que lo traía así era el hecho de saber que tenía la incapacidad y el descontrol de toda la situación que se daba a su alrededor. Era una completa ignorancia con respecto al tema que nadie sabía. Ni siquiera Tigresa

Po en su interior sentía que odiaba a Tyson, ni siquiera el mismo sabía porque solo por alguna razón no lo caía bien, sin embargo en ese momento deseaba que estuviese ahí para explicarle mejor las cosas. Aun no sabía cómo tomar a ese chico, en algunos momentos le ayudaba y en otros lo hacía imposible... Pero la verdadera razón por la que Po detestaba tanto a Tyson era que en ocasiones Tigresa parecía preocuparse más por él y le tenía más respeto y preocupación dada que a él

No podía culparla, tantos años viviendo sin ni un solo familiar tan lejos de todo y al final resulta que después de tantos años encuentra finalmente a una parte de su familia, su familia biológica. Ni siquiera sabía si Tigresa los tomaba a todos ellos como familia, tal vez sí solo que ella no lo sabía o no lo quería decir. Entendía que lo quisiera tanto, entendía que era su primo, recordando que la familia es más importante que nada, eso lo hacía sentir como si no fuera su familia. A pesar de todo, no estaba segura de si debía preguntarle, esas no eran cosas que así nada más se preguntaban pero debía ser, debía saber

Po solo estaba ahí, bajo la lluvia sin hacer nada, meditar le resultaba bastante difícil pues se sentía un poco presionado eh incomodo a la vez, sus pensamientos y el montón de cosas que se libraban a su alrededor no lo dejaban ni meditar ni estar tranquilo, ni siquiera un minuto, todas esas cosas no le dejaba ni canalizar su paz interior, era mucho, demasiado quizás

No se lo ocurría nada en ese momento, toda esa presión sobre él, y el Maestro Shifu tenía razón, no quedaba más que hacer... Que solo esperar

Se sentó más cómodamente mirando la lluvia caer que cada vez era más ligera sin embargo las nubes grises de lluvia aun no salían de su posición y parecía que se iban a quedar ahí un rato. El cielo gris lleno de nubes era de hecho cada vez más espeso, parecía que más adelante iba a haber toda una tormenta. Sin embargo Po no le prestó importancia

Extendió un poco la mano fuera de las hojas el árbol dejando que las gotas de esa ligera llovizna callera sobre su mano. Po esperaba que esas gotas cayeran de sus manos como era normal pero pasó algo raro y distinto. El agua se iba acumulando en su mano como una esfera líquida de agua, Po se asustó al ver eso, tanto que simplemente se quedó paralizado viendo las gotas de agua hacer esa esfera en su mano cada vez más grande. En parte estaba asustado y por otro maravillado _"Entonces era cierto... El elegido soy yo... Todo lo que leyó el Maestro Shifu es verdad"_ pensaba espantado

En ese momento recuperó la razón y volteó la palma de la mano al piso para que esa esfera cayera al piso, sin embargo eso no pasó. La esfera se quedó pegada a su mano como pegamento. Po comenzó a mover su mano e arriba abajo esperando que la gota se despegara de su mano y cayera pero seguía ahí. Comenzó a salirse como si fuera una gota de agua gigante colgada por su brazo

Movía desesperado su brazo esperando a que se le saliera

_ ¡QUITATE!_ gritó Po asustado. En ese momento la gota salió de su brazo provocando un gran charco en el piso que lo salpico por completo_ Eso fue aterradoramente ¡bárbaro!_ dijo asombrado

Po tocó el charco de agua que se formó al caer la gota y el agua se levantó con su mano pegada a ella. Po quitó la mono y el agua comenzó a levantarse sola mientras él lo observaba con determinación. Comenzó a extender su mano para tocarlas y al hacerlo se congeló como un bastón de hielo haciendo que él se quedara aún más sorprendido

_Asusta pero sigue siendo bárbaro_ dijo arrancando el pedazo de hielo del suelo que al tomarlo parecía un bastón completamente deforme. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que ese bastón comenzara a derretirse y a ponerse rojo cuando se evaporó_ Esto ya me asusta

Con los felinos

_Ánimo chicos estamos a la mitad de las escaleras ya falta muy poco_ dijo Bella toda mojada por la lluvia

_Dime, en que rayos estaban pensando al hacer las escaleras tan largas_ se quejó Spar tirado en una parte de las escaleras muerto del cansancio

_Creo que no pensaron en que hay gente con energía limitada_ dijo Narciza subiendo las escaleras apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y encorvándose un poco

_El tema no es que tan largas hayan hecho las escaleras ¡SI NO POR QUE DIABLOS SE LES OCURRIÓ CONSTRUIR EL PALACIO SOBRE UNA MONTAÑA!_ dijo Matt

_Si, eso también_ dijo James con dificultad frotándose el ojo que había sido herido antes ahora "sano"

_Ánimo chicos, falta muy poco, miren ya casi llegamos_ dijo Zendaya quien estaba más adelante que todos señalando al palacio. Todos los muchachos dirigieron arriba la mirada t pudieron fijarse como el palacio se iba alejando, realmente era una simple ilusión y efecto del cansancio pero aun así dirigieron la mirada molesta a Zendaya excepto Spar que la miró cansado pero no enfadado. Spar caminó un poco más rápido con los músculos adoloridos por completo y como si le ardieran la piernas pero llegó alado de ella, con dificultado pero lo hizo. Por otro lado ella parecía caminar bastante relajada_ Al llegar se los dices ¿de acuerdo?_ le susurró al oído agachando un poco la cabeza

_Será toda una revelación

Continuará...

**M: Ya se había disculpado al inicio pero yo se los digo. Lamento que mi tonta hermana se haya tardado tanto en subirlo. Es una lela, sé que nada comparado con lo que yo normalmente me tardo en actualizar pero para ella fue una eternidad**

**Se estarán preguntando porque les estoy hablando YO y no Purrs. Basta decir con que se encuentra indispuesta para hablarles en este momento**

**P: ¡AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE ESTE MALDITO BAÑO. ¡MEOWLODY! ¡TE JURO POR MI VIDA QUE SI NO ME SACÁS DE ESTE BAÑO EN LOS PORÓXIMOS 5 SEGUNDOS YO PERSONALMENTE TE VOY A HECHAR A LA TRITURADORA!**

**M: ¡ESTO TE PASA POR COMER MIS GALLETITAS DE CHOCOLATE!**

**P: ¡TE LAS VOY A DEVOLVER POR EL # %& DE TU ABUELA SI NO ME SACAS DE ACÁ! 5...4...3...**

**M: Mejor la saco antes de que rompa la puerta del baño y mi cuello ¡adiositos!**

**P.D: M: En caso de aquellos que no lo sepan, yo soy la de cabello blanco con ropa negra. Purrsephone es la de cabello negro que es igualita a un gigantesco chupetín desnutrido**

**P: ¡YA FUE! AHORA SI VOY A ROMPER LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo29: La llegada del inicio**

**Kriton6: ****Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que el mío era el más largo en español. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y que pienses que mi fic es tan bueno**

**Skalipso3****: Gracias por adelantarme que tu capi ya está listo. Te deje ya un review si lo queres mirar hehe. Lo que pasa es que Meowlody y yo nos queremos mucho y compartimos prácticamente todo. Quisiera aprovechar este momento para disculparme con ella por haber comido su galleta**

**M: Que raro, Purrsephone disculpándose... Algo raro está pasando aquí**

**P: Hay Meowlody, solo es una disculpa. Aquí te dejo la actualización espero sea de tu agrado**

**Jessica Izayoi****: Me hace feliz siempre ver nuevas caras en mis reviews. Me alegra que el capi 24 te haya gustado. Aquí ya te dejo otro más para leer, espero te guste tanto como te hayan gustado los demás anteriores. Feliz año nuevo para ti también y que la pases bien**

**Mayluz****: Hola Mayluz lindo. Si así es estoy soltera pero tranquilo, eso no es necesario la camisa de fuerza HA... A veces pienso que no puedo decidirme entre FanKFPLOL y vos. Los dos son muy lindos conmigo. Sin dudas eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo de verdad... Capaz se pueda convertir en algo más. Alcánzame en los capis que no estoy muy lejos hehehe XD**

**Guest: Lamento mucho que hayas vivido lo mismo que yo. Terminar con alguien a quien amabas mucho es algo que al final te rompe el alma. Bueno me hace feliz saber qué harás un fic. Muero por leerlo esperaré a que esté. Y si, una buena actriz hace lo que debe hacer. Te dejaré el capi para que lo leas espero sea de tu agrado**

**M: Esto está raro, desde cuando hablas como argentinos**

**P: No hablo como argentino hermana. Hablo como siempre hablo**

**M: Eso no es cierto... Estás rara hoy**

**P: Hay Dios Meowlody**

**Elizz****: Si, las dudas comenzaran a aclararse todas en muy poco tiempo. Aquí en este capi hay varias respuestas a muchas preguntas. Aunque sé que faltan cosas ¿No? Si fue así... Escalofriantemente bárbaro como Po por fin ha usado sus poderes pero eso sería lo de menos hasta que veas más adelante. Siempre me hace feliz que te haya gustado ese capítulo puede que este también te guste**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR****: Hola Guerrero de Blanco y negro. Es verdad Po debería estar más entusiasmado, pero como es algo nuevo y extrañamente escalofriante a cualquiera le asustaría un poco... Por cierto vi tu review en la historia de mi hermana. Cuando dijo "reclamarte" Quiso decir que está enamorada de ti...**

**Jannin: Aprecio mucho a todos mis fans. Me gustaría poder adelantarte cuando sería la fecha en la que subiera el próximo capítulo pero ando muy ocupada en algunas cosas y aun no empiezo a trabajar en el capítulo 30, por todas mis ocupaciones no sabría exactamente cuándo podría subirla. Pero normalmente subo uno cada 8 días... Cuenta de hoy en ocho. Qué alegría que te esté gustando mi historia hasta este momento fan número uno**

**HectorKiller: Hola amigo. Lamento haberte dejado en semejante suspenso, espero no te haya molestado pero las mejores historias son las que tienen más de eso, puedes dejar reviews en todos los capítulos sin quieres es mejor para cualquiera, no creo que sea raro. Paraguay es un país de verdad grosero, hay palabras que... Palabras que una abuela le gritaría a un niño en la calle y significa algo más fuerte que la palabra con "P"**

**M: ¡NO VAS A DECIR "PUTA"!**

**P: Hay no, que horror esa palabra es desagradable y desvaloriza a la mujer de igual forma al hombre**

**M:... ¡ESTA NO ES PURRSEPHONE! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA PURRSEPHONE STRIPE!?**

**P: Hay Meowlody si soy yo tontita hermanita. De vuelta a lo que estaba. Para mí Meowlody casi siempre es más divertida que yo**

**M:...**

**P: ¡Había dicho que era vampiresa! De verdad lo soy aunque la sangre me gusta claramente no tengo mucha oportunidad de tomarla en charola de plata. Claro que podrías competir si te lo propones puedes ser el mejor. Y para mí no somos exactamente iguales, Meowlody es mejor que yo en tantos aspectos**

**FanKFPLOL: La verdad es que me pareces un chico muy amable y cariñoso, pero no puedo decidirme entre Mayluz y tú, la balanza está casi igual. Los dos son muy lindos. Voy a dejarte leer el capi, espero te guste ;D**

**M: Esta no es Purrsephone, ella jamás dejaría de decir groserías y MENOS QUE YO SOY MÁS BONITA QUE ELLA Y MEJOR QUE ELLA (Aunque sea cierto) Ayúdenme a encontrar a la verdadera Purrsephone**

**Ahora solo les dejaré leer tranquilos**

El día se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro, la tarde ya comenzaba a caer y el sol se empezaba a, del todo, poner bajo el hermoso horizonte del Valle de la Paz. Sin embargo las gotas de lluvia impedían ver el hermoso sol radiante en esa gris tarde de verano. Víbora y Tigresa aún estaban en la habitación conversando y Tigresa aun pensando si debía contarle a Víbora lo que pasó en su habitación antes con Zendaya

_Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu y Po?_ preguntó Víbora

_Mejor de lo creí quedamos en... ¡ESPERA! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Debo ir a buscar a Po! Volveré luego Víbora_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la habitación para buscar a Po. Fue a buscar a la cocina antes que nada pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba ahí_ _"Que raro. Po siempre que sale de un lugar suele venir aquí. Le debe pasar algo malo, debo hallarlo"__ pensó saliendo de la cocina buscando en otras partes

Volvió a las barrancas y se dirigió a la habitación y tocó la puerta pero no contestó nadie

_ ¿Po?... ¿Estás ahí Po?_ dijo Tigresa tocando la puerta que se abrió sola. Se asomó por la puerta y no había nadie ahí, ni cerca. Tigresa se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando vio algo sobre la cama de Po... Parecía un peluche, un osito panda de peluche con ojos de botón idéntico a Po

Tigresa se acercó a su cama y tomó el osito en manos, lo apretó un poco y el pequeño peluche sonó como una bocina. Observó determinadamente el peluche y vio que todavía tenía pedazos de tierra por uno que otro costado

_ _"¿De dónde Po habrá sacado esto?"__ pensó. Comenzó a recordar que... Después del cañonazo de Shen Po había caído al río y su única protección había sido una olla. Aunque estaba delirantemente feliz de que hubiera regresado hasta ese momento nunca se había preguntado la razón... ¿Cómo era que Po había sobrevivido? ¿Cómo pudo volver?

Tigresa dejó el oso de peluche en la cama y salió de la habitación para buscar y encontrar a Po. Finalmente después de un tiempo terminó parando en el durazno de la sabiduría y lo encontró recostado por él casi a punto de dormir

_Po... Po_ susurró Tigresa sacudiéndolo un poco para que despertara

Po comenzó a abrir los ojos y abrió la boca para bostezar frotándose un poco los ojos

_Lo lamento

_No, está bien. Ni siquiera estaba dormido_ dijo adormilado y somnoliento con los ojos entre cerrados sin darse cuenta que Tigresa comenzaba a acercar sus labios a los de él muy lentamente. Tigresa lo besó con pasión y cuidado haciendo que Po abriera los ojos de platos mirando sorprendido a Tigresa. El beso fue realmente único pero no duró mucho ni para dejar reaccionar a Po, Tigresa se separó rápidamente de él

_Eso es para que te levantes dormilón_ dijo Tigresa dándole un beso en la mejilla

_Wow... Solo... Wow_ dijo Po sorprendido por ese beso haciendo que Tigresa soltara una pequeña risita_ Eso fue ¡BÁRBARO!

_También fue radical ¿No?

_Por su puesto_ dijo Po dándole un beso rápido. Tigresa tenía una leve sonrisita pero de un minuto a otro cambió a una expresión seria_ ¿Qué pasa amor?_ le preguntó extrañado al ver que su sonrisa había desaparecido

_Po hay algo que te quería preguntar_ dijo Tigresa seriamente

_Claro, lo que quieras

_Verás es que... es que... Yo nada más quería saber... Como fue que regresaste luego de que Shen te diera el cañonazo en la fábrica ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Al volver ya habías alcanzado la paz interior pero... ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?_ preguntó

_Oh... Bueno es un poco largo... Verás después de que Shen me pegó el cañonazo... Desperté... En la aldea de donde provengo... Fue ahí donde descubrí quien era y dónde hallé mi paz interior... Era la aldea en la que nací y viví cuando era tan solo un osezno_ decía mirando al piso. Tigresa pudo notar su mirada de tristeza, intento decirle que parara pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el continuó_ Descubrí que fue lo que pasó con mi familia... Shifu me dijo que solo hay dos maneras de hallar la paz interior... Una es meditar durante 50 años sin moverse sin comida ni agua...

_Wow... Eso es mucha meditación y mucho tiempo sin comida para ti_ dijo Tigresa

_Si... Y el otro es a través del sufrimiento... Al descubrir que yo era el único panda... Que todos mis familiares mis padres habían sido asesinados y muertos por Lord Shen... Fue algo de verdad muy duro de tomar...

_Po lo lamento mucho_ dijo Tigresa abrazándolo_ No lo sabía, de verdad cuando lo siento

_Está bien Tigresa. No importa, es pasado y el asado ya quedó atrás. Lo que importa es mirar siempre adelante y enfocarse en el presente. Y ahora tengo un hermoso presente como para fijarme en el pasado_ dijo Po separándose un poco del abrazo y acariciando la mejilla de Tigresa y ella soltó un ronroneo posando su cabeza en el pecho de Po y acariciando su pecho

_Te amo_ dijo a la vez que frotaba su cabeza por su pecho

_Yo igual_ dijo Po besando su cabeza_ Oye. Hay algo que tengo que contarte... O mejor dicho, mostrarte

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Tigresa quitando su cabeza del pecho de Po. En ese momento él toco el pequeño charco de agua que estaba a un lado de él y levantó un poco de agua en forma esférica pero desaliñada y dejo flotando en el aire aquel bulto de agua y al otro momento cayó al piso al perder la concentración al ver a Tigresa

Sin embargo, Tigresa no quitó la vista ni un segundo de eso. Estaba sorprendida y alarmada a la vez

_ ¿C-C-C-C-Cómo?... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ dijo con voz sumisa y algo aterrada

_Créeme que ni siquiera yo lo sé. Hace rato cuando vine aquí. Solo empecé a ver como las gotas de agua caían en mi mano y luego comenzó a formarse una aterradora esfera en mi mano. Fue algo realmente extraño pero lo extraño no le quitó lo bárbaro_ dijo Po con una sonrisa_ Son estos los poderes que han de tener los Maestros de los elementos ¿No?

_Eso supongo. Pero yo creo que sería mejor si no usas eso aún Po, aún no sabes cómo manipularlos y podría ser peligroso. O al menos según lo que decía el libro. Necesitas un controlador

_Si, esa tal Piedra de la Luz ¿Pero dónde puede estar y dónde la encuentro?

_Créeme que si lo supiera te lo habría dicho ya Po... Yo también quisiera saber... aunque..._ Tigresa llevó la mirada arriba algo pensativa

_ ¿Aunque qué?_ dijo Po ansioso por oír la respuesta

_Aunque sé de alguien que podría saber..._ dijo Tigresa con una mirada tentadora y sospechosa

_ ¿Quién? ¿Dime quién?_ decía Po rebosando de la emoción esperando la respuesta

_Lo siento Po. Pero esperarás el momento para el cual te diga_ dijo con atrevimiento

_ ¿¡QUÉ!? Oh vamos. Dímelo_ dijo Po

_Ya te dije espera el momento apropiado_ en eso Po se cruzó de brazos y mostró una cara algo enfadada_ Oh, vamos cariño, no te pongas así_ dijo Tigresa dándole un beso

_Lo siento_ dijo Po_ Pero es que si tú dices que es peligroso no quiero lastimar a nadie. Quisiera saber cómo puedo controlar esto así para que todo sea seguro

_Descuida. Te lo diré solo que... No ahora

_Bien. Si lo dices debe ser por algo_ dijo Po mirándola con una sonrisa_ ¿Crees que el Maestro?... Digo tu papá ¿encuentre ese libro que busca?

_No lo sé Po. Lo ha estado buscando por un largo tiempo y aún no lo encuentra_ Tigresa posó ambas manos en el lodo y de repente sintió como si tocara algo un tanto duro_ Oye ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo mirando atrás dónde había sentido eso. Había algo debajo de ese espeso lodo

_Déjame ver_ dijo Po haciendo que Tigresa quite de ahí la mano y comenzara a escavar por dónde Tigresa había sentido esa cosa dura. Iba escavando más y creyó ver la esquina de un papel. Cuando siguió alcanzó a ver la esquina de un libro, al sacarlo pudo verlo mejor. Era un libro. Debido a que estaba cubierto de lodo le era difícil ver la escritura o el símbolo de la portada

_ ¿Qué eso Po?_ dijo Tigresa

_Un... Libro_ contesto Po extrañado. Pasó su mano por el libro para sacar el lodo que cubría la portada y pudo ver 4 símbolos. Una flama roja, una gota de agua azul, una ventisca en forma de espiral de caracol celeste y una hoja de color verde

_Ese es..._ dijo Tigresa asombrada

_Es el libro que el Maestro Shifu buscaba... Es el libro de los 4 elementos... ¿Pero qué hacía aquí?_ dijo Po extrañado arqueando la ceja mirando incrédulo a Tigresa

_No lo sé. Pero luego eso, hay que llevárselo. Lo ha estado buscando hace 2 días. RÁPIDO_ dijo Tigresa tomando el libro y ayudando a Po a levantarse_ ¡Vamos Po!

_Está bien, está bien. Ya voy_ decía Po mientras ella lo estiraba

Tigresa iba corriendo en cuatro patas. Tan emocionada porque Shifu viera el libro que tanto había buscado. Solo en eso pensaba en ese momento. Tan distraída fijando únicamente la vista en la biblioteca y el camino a ella que sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y calló rodando al piso

_ ¡Auch!_ de quejó frotándose la cabeza y miró a un costado para saber con quién había chocado y se sorprendió al descubrir quién era

_Hehe... Hola Tigresa

_ ¿Zendaya?... ¿C-Cua-Cuándo llegaste?_ dijo Tigresa sorprendida de verla ahí... Ella de verdad en el Palacio

_Bueno... Siéndote honesta como hace 5 minutos. A los demás aún le faltan algunos escalones ¡he!_ rio Zendaya

_No sé por qué no me lo imagine_ dijo Tigresa ayudándola a pararse_ Lamento haberte chocado

_Ah descuida... No importa no me lastime ¿Pero se puede saber a qué venía tanta prisa?_ le preguntó desconcertada mientras se limpiaba el pantalón

_Umm... No es nada muy importante_ dijo frotándose la nuca

_Yo creo que para que vinieras corriendo así. Debió ser algo realmente importante_ dijo terminando de limpiarse la camiseta

_Está bien. Me tienes, pero te explicaré luego_ dijo Tigresa para evitar rodeos

_Claro. Hola Po_ saludo Zendaya viendo que Po venía algo agotado detrás de Tigresa

_Ah... ¿Qué? ¡AH! Hola Zendaya_ saludo Po respirando profundo

_ ¿Oye te sientes bien?_ le preguntó Zendaya acercándosele

_Si, si... Es solo que... Hace rato hice algo ¡BÁRBARO!_ dijo Po emocionado pareciendo más energético. Zendaya miró extrañada y con una mirada sospechosa al panda _"¿A qué se refiere con "Bárbaro"?" _se preguntó ella

_Po. No entiendo ¿Me dirías que fue lo que hiciste?_ dijo ella arqueando la ceja mirando a Po sin expresión alguna

_Bueno... Primero una esfera de agua gigante se formó en mi mano. Luego al caer al piso comenzó a ver como se levantaba. Cuando la toqué se convirtió en un bastón de hielo. La arranqué del piso y la pude tome en mis manos, tomó una especie de brillo naranja como si se estuviera calentando y luego se evaporo. Dio un poco de miedo porque fue raro ¡Pero fue BÁRBARO!_ exclamó Po emocionado

Zendaya por otro lado no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, hasta terminó por darle un tic en el ojo derecho _"Esto... No puede ser algo bueno"_ pensó alarmada tratando de disimular pero ese tic en el ojo delató demasiado

_ ¿Zendaya estás bien?_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a ella

_C-C-C-C-Claro... ¿Po-Po-Po-Por qué preguntas?_ dijo nerviosa

_Pareces crispada_ dijo Po mirándola bien

_C-C-Crispada. Y-Y-Yo no estoy C-C-C-Crispada_ dijo ella con algunos temblores en las manos, brazos y piernas sin saber exactamente como controlar su respiración

_Si tú lo dices ¿Y dónde están los demás?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Ya te dije. Deben estar por llegar a unos pocos escalones de la entrada. Es que están muy cansados después de todo lo que pasó y..._ pero antes de que pudiera seguir Tigresa la interrumpió

_ ¿¡Tyson vino con ustedes!?_ preguntó Tigresa ansiosa por oír un "sí" en su respuesta

_Sí. Él es la razón de nuestra demora, tuvimos que salir a buscarlo porque se escapó y... ¿Tigresa?_ pero cuando Zendaya vio a un costado donde antes se encontraba Tigresa pudo notar que ya no estaba ahí_ ¿A dónde fue?_ dijo mirando a Po que también tenía una cara incrédula y extrañada_ ¡VAMOS!_ le gritó ella tomando a Po por el brazo yendo a las entradas de las escaleras

Tigresa había quedado tan emocionada al saber que Tyson había vuelto que no se le ocurrió pensar en otra cosa. Tanto así que terminó por olvidarse del libro, y de entregárselo al Maestro Shifu

Iba corriendo en cuatro patas lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían emocionada por volver a ver a su primo. Quería disculparse por lo de la última vez... Y claro pedirle unas explicaciones también. Había mucho, no, no mucho ¡Demasiado! Que muchos de ellos debían explicar. En especial Spar y Bella

Llegó a la entrada del palacio pero no vio a nadie en el inicio de las escaleras, se asomó un poco por las escaleras y a km abajo no veía ni un alma en pena. No se veía a nadie de ahí hasta el piso del valle de la paz

Sabía que Zendaya no le mentiría sobre algo tan serio pero ahí no había nadie de verdad. Miró a tras a asegurarse de que ahí no había nadie o nada pero de verdad no había nadie. Seguía igual de gris triste y lluvioso tal cual había comenzado ese día de domingo

Miró algo decepcionada a todas partes. No entendía que era lo que pasaba simplemente sabía que lo que veía no mentía. Ahí no había nadie ni nada. Respiró profundo y soltó un decepcionante suspiro un poco deprimida por el hecho de saber de qué ahí no había nadie y que parecía que Tyson realmente no había venido ni estaba, miró una vez más y nada

Bajó la cabeza dispuesta a irse muy triste pero antes de que pudiera...

_ **¡SORPRESA!**_ gritó Tyson saltando del techo colgando de las piernas cabeza abajo por un barrote dando un fuerte sobresalto a Tigresa por la puerta de la entrada

_ ¡AAHHH!_ gritó Tigresa retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y cayendo de cola al piso

En parte estaba feliz de volver a ver a Tyson y de saber que esa parte de él no cambió nada, por otra parte lógicamente estaba molesta de que se hubiera escapado y de que la hubiera asustado como lo hacía cada vez que se encontraban

_ ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos y saludaremos de una manera un tanto más respetuosa, formal y civilizada?_ dijo Tigresa parándose y cruzándose de brazos mirando molesta a Tyson

_Nunca. Dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar_ dijo él con una media sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos también_ Pero al menos yo salude de alguna manera_ repitió extendiéndole la mano a Tigresa aún colgado de cabeza

_Hola tonto_ le dijo Tigresa tomando su mano y jalándola hacia abajo haciendo que caiga del techo

_Eres astuta_ dijo Tyson frotándose la cabeza_ Mejor te vas acostumbrando porque esta parte de mí no cambiará jamás

_Lo sé_ dijo Tigresa viendo que Tyson la miraba con una sonrisa mostrando sus grandes y afilados colmillos y los bigotes negros arriba

_Eso ya me lo imagino ¿Pero dónde están los demás? Zendaya dijo que todos habían venido_ dijo Tigresa paseando la vista nuevamente por el lugar

En eso Tyson se acercó al muro del costado de la pared por la que se había colgado y la golpeo con su codo y James, Matt y Spar bajaron de arriba

_ ¡Hola Tigresa!_ saludaron los 3 al unisonó

_Hola chicos... Y Spar_ dijo Tigresa mirando seria a Spar

_Hola Tigresa_ saludo él también un poco serio_ _"Zidi tenía razón. Creo que ella ya lo sabe"__ pensaba tratando de disimular tranquilidad

_ ¿Dónde están las chicas?_ preguntó Tigresa extrañada de que ellos estuvieran ahí pero no las chicas

_En 5..._ dijo James

_4..._ continuó Spar

_3..._ dijo Matt

_2..._ terminó Tyson y los 4 chasquearon los dedos a la vez y en ese momento las 3 chicas vinieron por detrás de Tigresa y cayeron sobre ella

_ ¡Hola Tigresa!_ saludaron las 3 con una sonrisa boba y a la vez nerviosa en señal de saludo

_Hola... Saludaría mejor si tan solo no estuvieran encima de mí_ dijo Tigresa tratando de levantarse sin resultado

_Oh claro_ dijo Narciza a lo que las 3 salieron de encima de ella

_Gracias_ dijo ella parándose

_Lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde y no haber cumplido mi promesa pero él tiene la culpa_ dijo Matt recostándose por la pared y señalando a Tyson

_Culpable_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Tigresa respondió con un golpe en el brazo

_No necesito decirte que eres un tonto ¿verdad?_ dijo Tigresa mirando con una media sonrisa a Tyson

_No, no lo necesito. Gracias, ya me lo han dicho lo sé_ dijo él mirándola serio

En ese momento vino Zendaya con Po jalándolo del brazo

_No era necesario que me estiraras tan fuerte_ se quejó Po frotándose el brazo una vez que Zendaya ya lo había soltado

_Si, de verdad lo lamento_ dijo Zendaya pero en eso Po no le estaba prestando atención, veía con el alma plagada de celos como Tigresa miraba muy feliz a Tyson_ _"No la puedo culpar. Es su primo. Cualquiera se sentiría igual"_

Po trataba de hacer lo posible por ocultar su remordimiento y dolor o hacerlo desaparecer haciéndose pensar a sí mismo que no podía culparla. Cualquiera se sentiría igual de ver a alguien de vuelta por quien estabas tan preocupado... Él ya había sentido eso una vez, sabía lo que se sentía sufrir por ver a alguien a quien te importa y le importas. No era algo bonito, ni demasiado. Era un sentimiento doloroso y penetrante al corazón más allá. Pensaba que aquel que no lo sentía de esa forma de otra manera no conocerías como es sentir algo así de doloroso

Además Tyson no sentía odio hacia él. Es más parecía que le agradaba, básicamente es por él que estaba con Tigresa, le debía una grande a él ya que fue él quien lo empujó hacia la felicidad del sueño de su corazón

Fue en ese breve tiempo que más o menos al verlos a los dos sentía la verdad en su interior. Tyson era su primo y Tigresa lo quería porque era toda la familia que le quedaba y lo iba a querer siempre... Los quería a ambos solo que de maneras diferentes. Él su novio, Tyson su primo, no podía pedirle que olvidara a su única familia por él. No le podía pedir que olvidara a su primo. Un buen novio no haría eso jamás

_Hola Tyson_ saludo Po un poco tenso

Tyson miró a un costado y pudo notar como Po se puso tenso al mirarlo. Le extraño eso, pero no podía enojarse, perder el control y dejar que dios Fuego lo dominara en ese momento significaría lo peor para él y para su destino. La verdad era que él no tenía control sobre ese problema

No había manera de que pudiese evitar tener uno de sus ataques de ansiedad. Su única forma de retener eso era no enojarse. El enojo era la clave principal para desatar su ira completa y dejar salir a la bestia que abundaba en su interior. Respiró hondo...

_Hola Po_ dijo pareciendo calmado por más que su interior amenazaba con algo que no funcionó

En ese momento llegaron los furiosos que se dirigían a la cocina y los vieron

Los demás solo saludaron, de forma tímida, con la mano al resto de los furiosos y estos respondieron con un saludo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras Mono miraba embobado a Zendaya

_Hola Zendaya_ dijo Mono con esa mirada de tonto

_Emm... Hola Mono_ dijo Zendaya algo tímida mientras Spar miraba a Mono con el alma incendiándose por una fuerte eh incandescente flama de celos

_Hola Tyson_ saludo Víbora con una sonrisa

_Que tal Víbora. Hola chicos_ saludó Tyson

Todos los demás se presentaron formalmente ante la presencia de los grande Maestro furiosos... todos... Menos Matt

Él parecía estar fijándose en algo más, veía con mucha determinación el libro que Po tenía en su mano derecha. Po tampoco parecía notar la mirada de Matt puesta en él

_Po..._ llamó Matt_ ¿Ese libro?... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?_ preguntó acercándose más a Po mientras la pequeña garúa que caía del cielo y la humedad iban desapareciendo

_ ¿Libro? ¡Oh esto!_ dijo Po levantando su mano. Al verlos todos se quedaron impactados, Matt en especial abriendo los ojos de par en par. Tigresa por otro lado al ver el libro recordó al instante lo que hacía en la mano de Po y rápidamente volvió a tomar el curso en el que estaba antes de llegar ellos

_ ¡Po lo olvide! Debemos darle esto al Maestro. Vamos_ dijo Tigresa a lo que los furiosos la siguieron_ ¿Me siguen muchachos?_ preguntó Tigresa mirando a los demás. Nadie dijo nada más que actuar para seguirla

Tigresa tomó fuerte del brazo a Po y fue corriendo hasta la biblioteca a lo que los demás siguieron instintivamente corriendo tras ella... Menos una

_ _"Zendaya le contó a Tigresa que había una cosa que yo no le dije de mi pasado... Hay veces en las que Zidi parece olvidar que soy bruja... Es cuestión de tiempo para que Tigresa me pregunte qué es lo que le oculto... De todas maneras lo iba a tener que saber... Luego hablaré con Spar por lo del Valle del Fantasma... Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que abra la boca"_ _pensaba Bella caminando lento con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al frente en su camino y una sonrisa maléfica

_Oye Bella. Puedo decirte una cosa_ dijo Lala volando sobre su cabeza

_Si claro ¿Qué pasa Lala?_ dijo Bella mirando arriba

_Verás ¿Recuerdas antes de que llegáramos aquí y antes de entrar a la cueva? ¿No?_ dijo Lala posándose en su hombro

_Cuando te caíste ¿Verdad?_ dijo Bella escuchando más atentamente lo que Lala decía

_Si... Es de eso..._ decía Lala

_ ¿Quieres decirme cuál fue la razón por la que caíste?_ dijo Bella con una media sonrisa casi adivinando lo que iba a decir Lala

_Si, hehe... Este... Umm... Bueno... Yo había dicho que me caí por la lluvia ¿No?_ dijo Lala

_Bueno realmente no lo dijiste. Pero por la manera por la que estaba lloviendo y con lo frágiles que son tus alas era intuitivo que habías caído por la fuerza de la lluvia. Era una sencilla deducción que todos sacamos como conclusión_ dijo Bella

_Si hehe... Bueno_ reía Lala muy nerviosa_ No fue por eso que caí realmente...

_Me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad Lala_ dijo Bella esta vez mirándola más seria

_Bueno está bien... Recuerdas a mi hermano mayor... Joha..._ dijo nerviosa

_Si... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Joha con todo esto? No le veo el sentido_ dijo Bella quedándose un rato parada mirando a Lala de forma sospechosa

_Es que..._ tragó saliva nerviosa_... Es que fue él la razón por la que caí..._ dijo nerviosa

_ ¡ÉL ESTABA A...!_ pero antes de que Bella pudiera terminar de gritar Lala le tapó la boca con una de sus alas

_SSSHHHH... Los demás te escucharán_ le susurró entre dientes. Bella quitó el ala de Lala de encima de su boca y la miró algo molesta y expectante

_ ¿Y por qué mierdas no quieres que los demás no se enteren? Lala esto es importante_ dijo Bella mordiendo sus labios inferiores mientras miraba un poco molesta a Lala

_Querrías escucharme... Escúchame. Sé que hice mal al no haberles comentado esto desde que pasó pero ya cometí el ese error, ahora solo queda entre tú y yo. Te lo suplico_ decía Lala

_Está bien... Pero quiere decir que ahora ha de saber nuestro paradero... Y si los caninos se enteran_ decía Bella preocupada

_Bueno en eso tienes razón. Pero mírame ¿Qué sugieres que yo pueda hacer?_ decía Lala apenada poniéndose a volar frente a Bella mostrándole su diminuto tamaño y la falta de intimidación, fuerza y poder_ Mantis es más pequeño pero él es un gran y conocido Maestro de Kung fu. Yo solo soy una, vampiro boba que no hace prácticamente nada bien

_Vamos Lala. No vayas a decir eso. Tú eres extraordinaria_ dijo Bella

_Sí. Pero no tengo nada de especial

_Sabes hacer algunas cosas. Además si quieres usar algo alguna vez como arma intimidatoria... Te puedo recordar que chupas sangre

_Si... Pero solo de gente mala. Creo que ya se los había dicho hace mucho tiempo

_HAHAHA. Y sí lo hiciste, es por eso que tú si tienes algo que ninguno de nosotros tiene... Pero aún tengo una duda_ dijo Bella frotándose la barbilla

_ ¿Qué clase de duda?_ dijo Lala volando alado de ella

_ ¿Recuérdame la razón por la que Joha se hizo malo?... Es que no recuerdo que nos hayas comentado eso..._ dijo Bella

_Jamás te había contado eso. Tienes razón_ dijo Lala

_Y entonces..._ dijo esperando a que Lala hablara

_Vamos con los chicos y luego te lo cuento_ dijo Lala volando más rápido hacia la biblioteca

__ "Qué vampiresa tan terca"__ pensó Bella_... Oye espérame Lala_ dijo Bella comenzando a correr tras ella

Mientras con el Maestro Shifu

_Es inútil_ decía Shifu mientras iba a una estantería colocando algunos libros que tenía en mano_ Nunca voy a encontrar ese libro. No puedo creer lo haya extraviado... Tan solo debía estar aquí_ decía desilusionado de sí mismo y rendido

_ ¡Padre!_ dijo Tigresa que venía corriendo en cuatro patas. Shifu miró a un costado a la entrada de la biblioteca y vio que Tigresa traía a Po y a Tyson con ella, además de a sus amigos y con ella también os furiosos. Era un momento que se debía aprovechar para muchas cosas poder revelar. Ya que estaban todos en un solo lugar

_ ¿Tigresa?

_Papá... Encontramos el libro que buscabas_ dijo Tigresa. Shifu no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y...

_ ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?_ preguntó saltando hacia Tigresa muy exaltado y respirando agitado

_Po lo tiene_ señalo Tigresa extrañada por ese repentino cambio de comportamiento por parte de su padre y Maestro, igual los furioso vieron raro a su Maestro. No era normal que Shifu se comportara así, debía ser algo realmente importante. Shifu rápidamente llevó la mirada a Po y vio que tenía el libro en su mano derecha, y más rápido que un rayo fue hacia él y se lo arrebato y lo miró muy fijamente quitando un poco de lodo que tenía encima... A último momento notó que lo que estaba sobre el libro era lodo

_ ¿Dónde lo has encontrado Po?_ dijo Shifu mirando a Po extrañado

_Pues... Estaba bajo el Durazno sagrado con Tigresa..._ en esas palabras consiguió que Shifu lo mirara serio y algo molesto. Po tragó saliva algo nervioso por continuar mientras Mono y Mantis se aguantaban las ganas de estallar a carcajadas_ Hehe... Luego Tigresa posó su mano por el piso en el lodo y sintió algo que era duro. Ambos escavamos bajo el lodo y encontramos el libro enterrado alado del Durazno de la sabiduría Celestial_ dijo Po

En eso Shifu se puso a pensar... ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara bajo el Durazno sagrado? Si él recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que lo vio fue haberlo dejado en la mesa. Fue esa la primera y última vez que lo leyó y la última vez que lo vio. Lo recordaba... Pero estaba hablando de él... El Maestro Oogway

_El Maestro Oogway_ susurró Shifu

_ ¿Qué?_ dijeron todos al unisonó

_El Maestro Oogway... Yo solo leí este libro una vez. Pero el Maestro Oogway lo leía todo el tiempo... O lo leía muy seguido... La última vez que lo leyó de seguro lo habrá olvidado debajo del Durazno de la Sabiduría... Por eso no lo estaba encontrando... Eso explica todo_ dijo Shifu comenzando a abrir el libro

_Discúlpeme Maestro Shifu..._ dijo Vitani_ No quisiera interrumpirlo pero ¿Podría decirme usted de dónde ha conseguido usted posesión de ese libro?_ preguntó muy respetuosamente

_Me gustaría saberlo... Este libro le fue obsequiado al Maestro Oogway por un amigo... Suyo según lo que él me contó una vez el día que lo leí por primera vez pero... Pero no me dijo como se llamaba... Ni quién era aquella persona que se lo había obsequiado_ Vitani se puso a pensar un momento

_ _"El Maestro Gato había comentado que ese libro se lo había regalado a un amigo suyo y a su joven estudiante hace muchos años... Ese amigo pudo ser el Maestro Oogway porque sin duda alguna ese es el libro... Pero él había dijo que se lo dio porque... Porque en ese libro había algo diferente... Algo que en el nuestro no se encontraba... Estaba la misma historia y los mismos datos históricos... Pero algo más tiene... Aquí se supone que nadie lo encontraría... Él tal vez no sabía que el heredero era P... ¡PO!... ¡EL MAESTRO GATO LO SABÍA!... POR ESO LO DEJO AQUÍ"__ pensaba Vitani. Po dentro estaba muy feliz de haber descubierto lo que había pasado por más que por fuera conservara su expresión fuera para no despertar sospechas_ _"Lo dejó aquí porque sabía que Po llegaría aquí tarde o temprano y algún día lo necesitaría... ÉL LO SABÍA... Alto... ¿Él ya lo sabía?... ¿Cómo lo sabía?... él"_

_¿Qué pasa Vitani? Al fin abres los ojos para ver que tu Maestro es un maldito traidor_

Vitani abrió los ojos de par en par, co una expresión de miedo y sorpresa. Estaba básicamente perpleja

_Esa... Esa voz... No puede..._ dijo Vitani. En ese momento todos llevaron la vista a Vitani que se sujetaba la cabeza por un dolor que le quemaba la conciencia. Otros no sabían que le pasaba... Salvo Tyson

Tyson olfateo un poco el aire y tuvo una extraña vibración antes de que a él también comenzara a dolerle la cabeza y callera de rodillas al piso junto a Vitani. Tigresa corrió alado de Tyson

_ ¡Tyson! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿¡TYSON!?_ le gritó Tigresa a lo que le siguió Matt poniendo su pata en el hombro de su amigo y se le acercó Víbora. Pero los sentidos de Tyson parecían estar centrados en otra atmosfera

_En la mente de Tyson y Vitani_

_Hola Vitani. Tyson... Ya no recuerdas a la persona que es la razón de tus poderes_

__ "Dios Fuego..."__ pensaron los dos a la vez muy molestos mientras seguían sujetándose la cabeza

_ _"¿Por qué sigues con esto si sabes perfectamente que nunca lo vas a conseguir tonto?"__ Lo insultó Tyson en su mente

_Eso es porque Tú crees que no lo lograre. Solo puedo actuar a través de tu furia debido a tu ser y a tu comportamiento agresivo no se me ocurrió mejor Maestro fuego para mi trabajo_

__ "Puedes irte rindiendo porque no te funcionará demonio maldito"_ _le reprochó Vitani. Era prácticamente evidente que Tyson y Vitani se encontraban como en una sola atmosfera

_El tema no es contigo lince tonta. Es inconcebible que mis decrépitos hermanos se hayan atrevido y osado a dar y otorgar mis poderes a un ser tan insignificante y patético como TÚ_

__ "¿Te atreves inútil? Ella podría ser mejor que tú si se lo propusiera"_ _le gritó Tyson molesto

_Es que el tonto gatito rayado aún no comprende que no puede haber nadie más poderoso que el mismo dios del elemento fuego_

__ "Más poderoso no. Pero un niño podría usarlo con más sabiduría que TÚ"_ _le gritó Vitani

_Pero sin mi poder a NADIE le servirá. No entiendo porque es que no te pones a mi lado Tyson. Podrías ser el rey de todo si tan solo vienes conmigo_

__ "Quieres que crea en un maldito bastardo que destruyo cientos de vidas inocentes y manipulo a una persona amable para destruir a su mejor amigo y tomar el poder... Tú estás equivocado. Nunca me podría del lado de alguien tan maldito vil y despreciable como eres tú"__ le gritó

_ _"Crees que todo el mundo hará lo que tú quieras solo porque le ofreces poder... Pero el poder no sirve si no se usa con amabilidad y buena sabiduría"__ replicó Vitani

Fuera de eso. Vitani estaba sujetándose la cabeza y comenzó a bajar la mano izquierda con temblor como si estuviera dura hacia su pecho. Ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados aprisionada en su mente y en una espantosa pesadilla creada por una vil envidia de un demonio

Vitani metió su mano en la camiseta y sacó un collar con una cadena de oro y un rubí en el centro. Con dificultad comenzó a estirarlo hasta que finalmente logró arrancárselo del cuello desencadenándola de esa horrible pesadilla inmediatamente se acercó rápidamente a Tyson y también le quitó el collar y ambos comenzaron a respirar muy agitados. Ese dolor de cabeza era infernal como si fuego estuviera destruyendo su mente interior

_ ¡TYSON!_ dijo Tigresa preocupada poniéndose a su lado

_ ¡VI! ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó James muy preocupado mirándola con angustia

_Tranquilo James. Estoy bien_ dijo tratando de calmar a James cosa que no funcionó ya que él aún la veía preocupado asegurándose de que no le haya pasado nada

_ ¿De verdad? ¿No te duele nada?_ preguntó muy preocupado

_De verdad, estoy bien. No te preocupes_ dijo Vitani haciendo que James finalmente se quedara un poco más tranquilo

_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ le preguntó Bella a Tyson preocupada y extrañada por lo que había pasado

_Sí ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué les ocurrió?_ preguntó Grulla

_No lo sé yo... No lo sé... Esto es algo que me suele pasara a mí en estos últimos tiempos pero...

_ ¡ALTO!... Tyson... ¿Por qué al quitarte el collar tu dolor se pasó?_ preguntó Shifu

_El collar es la fuente de poder. La fuente de conexión. Con ella podemos tener contacto con los dioses del respectivo elemento que controle el portador del dije... Sin ellos no los podemos oír... De tal manera que no podemos ni saber que estar ahí o sentir lo que nos hacen si nos hacen algún mal o algún bien no tendrá efecto sobre nosotros_ dijo Tyson

_Pero sin ellas los poderes no funcionan. Lo habrá leído en el libro Maestro Shifu_ dijo Vitani

_O bueno... Lamento haberte interrumpido Tyson pero que ibas a decir_ dijo Shifu

_Que... Que estas cosas me han estado pasando a mí por lo que dice la leyenda de la tentación del dios Fuego a un adversario de su poder... Pero si soy yo... ¿Por qué le pasó a Vitani?_ dijo Tyson mirando a Vitani, en ese momento todos llevaron a ella la mirada_... Pensabas en algo en ese momento... ¿Cierto Vitani?

Vitani se quedó callada nerviosa a seguir, se supone que lo pensó para despertar sospechas pero ese maldito numerito que había causado el descontrol del dios Fuego arruinó todo su momento. No podía ya quedarse callada... Lo hecho, hecho estaba

_Es que... Estaba pensando... El Maestro Gato dijo que había dos libros con la leyenda de los 4 elementos... Uno estaba incompleto... Que es el nuestro... Y el otro tenía más información vital para la persona a la que se la dio... Dijo que el segundo libro lo había regalado a alguien... A un amigo suyo... Y si el libro del que habló es ese el amigo al que se lo regaló era el Maestro Oogway... Dijo que se lo regaló a un amigo y a su joven estudiante y ese es usted Maestro Shifu... pero_ en ese momento Vitani se quedó callada temerosa y temblorosa a continuar

_ ¿Qué más sabes?_ le preguntó Shifu

_Es... es que me pregunté nada más... ¿Cómo es que el Maestro Gato sabía que el Guerrero Dragón acabaría aquí? Ese libro fue básicamente hecho para que el elegido a acabar con la tiranía de dios Fuego_ dijo Vitani señalando el libro_ Una guía de referencias y enseñanzas para su aprendizaje hacia la gloria... Pero en ese tiempo si no me equivoco... El Guerreo Dragón no había nacido todavía ¿Hum?_ Vitani llevó la mirada a Po cosa que dejó a todos sorprendidos menos a Matt y a Bella

_Hay por favor eso no puede..._ Bella fue interrumpida por el Maestro Shifu

_No es cierto... Tienes razón joven Vitani. No había gran manera de saber eso si en ese momento Po aún ni había nacido

_ ¿AH?_ dijeron todos al unisonó

_Hay que descubrir cómo parar esto... Hay que ver esto_ dijo Shifu abriendo el libro. Comenzó a leer y la parte del principio era exactamente la misma. Era la historia así que se adelantó más a esa parte y fue a las referencias del final... Fue ahí donde encontró algo que en el otro libro no había

_ ¿Qué dice ahí Maestro?_ preguntó Víbora

_Habla... Aquí habla sobre un Monstruo

_ ¿Qué clase de Monstruo?_ preguntó Matt intuitivo

_Dice sobre la leyenda de una bestia..._ dijo Shifu comenzando a leer lo escrito en esas páginas

_Con la última esperanza de derrocar a China de su libertad y alegría el dio Fuego creo una criatura infernal cuyo nombre es desconocido igualmente de apariencia. Se dice que esta criatura se caracteriza por la capacidad especial convertirse en el peor miedo o peores pesadillas así también como más tristes recuerdos o dolores visuales y pasados dolorosos creando la ilusión de estos para torturar a su oponente o causarlo horror y miedo, haciéndole imposible a tal persona siquiera dar un paso sin que sea torturado por el enfrentamiento a su peor pesadilla_

_Se presume que esta criatura solo es un mito, nadie conoce su verdadera apariencia puesto que todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo haciendo incapaz el enfrentarse a este mítico Monstruo. Esta criatura huele inmediatamente el miedo cuando está cerca y a ojos de todos es diferente_

_Esta criatura si bien se conoce no tiene inteligencia, mentalidad, dependencia ni voluntad propia. Su mente es controlada por su líder y obedece a su amo. Únicamente obedece a solo una persona que sería el heredero del dios Fuego, haciendo lo posible por complacer las necesidades de su amo. Siendo una criatura mágica, esta también capaz de realizar cualquier actividad y hacer cualquier hazaña con tal de satisfacerlo_

_Algunos que presumen haber visto su forma definitiva y verdadera. Cuentan muchos sobre una gigantesca criatura color negro similar a una sombra con grandes ojos amarillos aunque otros digan purpuras de cabeza redonda completamente y de más de tres filas de largos ya afilados colmillos bien blancos de los que emanan un extraño líquido purpura familiar al veneno de una serpiente que siempre permanece en los lugares oscuros o sale únicamente durante las noches. Presumiblemente también puede tomar el tamaño que se le dé la gana_

_Se ha comentado también que la única manera de vencerlo es usando la piedra de la luz. Visto que es una criatura oscura que permanece siempre tras las sombras, tiene como debilidad la Luz. A pena de ello solo una persona es capaz de utilizar la piedra de la luz y solo en el momento adecuado conocido como el Guerrero Dragón_

_Va de decir que la única manera de ver su forma original... Se cuenta que es enfrentado a la criatura de esta manera enfrentando su mayor miedo este se deshace dejando revelar la identidad de la criatura. Bien se saben que son muy pocos aquellos que han hecho eso y menos los que han salido con vida por ende lo desconocido de su identidad_

Todos se quedaron paralizados y con las caras de horror al escuchar el relato dado de la criatura

_Sabía que era real_ susurró Matt esperando que nadie lo escuchara pero debido a la alta percepción auditiva de Shifu su plan no funcionó

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso Matt?_ dijo Shifu mirando sospechoso a Matt

_El Maestro Gato ya nos había hablado una vez sobre esa criatura solo que no nos había dicho todo aquello que usted había relatado de lo escrito en el libro_ dijo Matt con el entrecejo fruncido_ Y ahora la cosa es que no sabemos dónde está la Piedra de la Luz_ en ese momento Zendaya y Tigresa llevaron la vista bruscamente hacia Spar cosa que todos notaron pero a Matt ya le pareció algo sospechoso

_ ¿Spar?_ dijo Tyson y James confundidos y extrañados al ver. Matt tomó la mirada de ambas chicas como que Spar sabía algo de la piedra

_Tú sabes dónde está_ dijo Matt serio mirándolo con un poco de molestia

_... Está en el valle del fantasma_ dijo Spar. La escuchar esas palabras todos los felinos menos Tigresa se sobresaltaron mirando sorprendidos a Spar

_ ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS TERMINO EN EL VALLE DEL FANTASMA!?_ le gritó Vitani furiosa

_ ¡ERA MUY PEQUEÑO! No sabía lo que significaba estar ahí

_ ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!_ los detuvo Mono_ ¿Qué el valle del fantasma?_ preguntó

Todos los felinos abrieron los ojos de par en par viendo a Mono sorprendidos. Todos esquivaron la mirada a todas partes tratando de ocultar su conocimiento sobre aquel atemorizante Valle. Todos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos dejando a Matt adelante que era el único que mantuvo la mirada seria ante la pregunta de Mono

_El Valle del fantasma es un lugar oscuro y maldito por un antiguo espíritu y todos aquellos que en vida habitaron ahí...

_Espera... ¿Quieres decir que en ese lugar de verdad hay fantasmas?_ dijo Grulla algo tembloroso

_Es un lugar profano. Hace muchos años era un lugar habitado únicamente por la raza felina..._ dijo Bella

_Pero un día fue invadida por una inmensa manada de lobos tanto salvajes como civilizados guerreros..._ continuó Zendaya

_Ese lugar tenía un mandamás... Un líder y también algunos guardias que diario rondaban el lugar para asegurar seguridad de los habitantes..._ seguía Narciza

_Pero la cantidad de lobos que ese día invadieron ese Valle superaron en números importantes a los guardias y a las personas que habitaban en esa zona..._ siguió Vitani

_No se sabe exactamente porqué fue la razón por la que lo hicieron. Pero acabaron con todo a su paso..._ continuaba Matt

_Destruyeron todo el lugar, las casas, los cultivos incluso mataron a todas las personas que vivían ahí..._ proseguía Tyson

_Se sabe que buscaban algo en ese lugar, algo que claramente se ve que no encontraron ya que se fueron con la cara de malas pulgas. Destrozaron todo y pocas son las personas que lograron sobrevivir a ese brutal ataque..._ continuó Spar

_Sin embargo hasta dónde pudieron combatir el líder de ese lugar y uno de sus más fieles soldados que era un ancestro de Spar, tuvieron sus últimas palabras antes de que los destrozaran..._ dijo James mirando a Matt

_El líder dicen que era un poderoso hechicero que maldijo el lugar con su fantasma y que torturaría a todo aquel que tocara aquella tierra profanada. Todo aquel que poseyera el conocimiento de la historia de ese valle sería mal visto por la eternidad hasta el día de su muerte. Maldijo ese lugar con su fantasma y el de todos aquellos que murieron en ese lugar por esa manda..._ proseguía Matt

_Ninguno de sus espíritus descansaría hasta acabar con cada descendiente de aquellas personas que hicieron de ese lugar... Una vida imposible..._ dijo Tyson

_Terminaron con ellos decapitándolos con el hacha que llevaba puesto el líder del comando que es el ancestro de Spar_ dijo Bella

_Que es esta..._ dijo Spar levantando su pata izquierda mostrándoles el hacha

_El hecho de que no hayan estado buscando el hacha ese día quiere decir que buscaban otra cosa_ dijo Zendaya frotándose la barbilla

_Quizá buscaban la Piedra de la Luz..._ dijo Mantis

_Eso es posible... Cosa que me recuerda, Gracias Mantis. Spar ¿Cómo fue que la piedra de la luz llegó a tus manos?_ le preguntó Narciza

_... Eso sí fue hace tiempo... Incluso antes de que papá se fuera... El Maestro Gato me la dio y me dijo que se la diera a papá pero el día que se la iba a dar fue el día en el que él ya se había ido_ dijo Spar bajando la cabeza muy triste

_Ou... Lo siento..._ dijo Narciza apenada por hacer sentir mal a su amigo

_Pero tú fuiste a ocultarla ahí porque..._ dijo Mono

_La verdad... La verdad no lo sé, solo tenía ese presentimiento extraño de que si no lo hacía algo malo podía pasar y... Y solo trataba de evitarlo. No sabía ni siquiera en dónde ocultarlo yo solo iba paseándome por ahí ese día tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para ocultarlo y como ni siquiera yo sabía exactamente que era ese lugar no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Ahora sé que apenas si hay personas que conocen sobre esta historia, y los Perros tampoco saben mucho de ello. A nadie se le ocurrirá buscar ahí hehe

_Cierto pero ahora la necesitamos Spar. Tenemos que ir_ dijo Vitani_ ¿Recuerdas dónde fue que la ocultaste?_ preguntó

_Si... Pero no creo que les guste escucharlo

_ **¡DILO!**_ le gritaron todos al unisonó

_Emm... Pues... Recuerdan que una vez que se acabó la emboscada los sobrevivientes le hicieron una tumba al líder de la aldea en lo más profundo del castillo

_Si_ dijeron los felinos

_Puess...

_ ¿¡No me digas que la ocultaste en la tumba!?_ dijo James mirando furioso a Spar

_Pues si..._ dijo él nervioso

_Tú estás, mal de la cabeza_ dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos mirándolo seria

_Lo único bueno es que los Perros no saben que está ahí hehehe_ rio Narciza

_Si... Hablando de eso_ dijo Bella mirando a Lala. A lo que todos los demás miraron preocupados_ Lala... No hay algo que quieras decirles a los chicos que no les hayas comentado antes_ mirándola seria. Lala tomó aire y suspiró

_Cuando caí en la lluvia antes de entrar a la cueva... No fue por el agua... Me distraje al ver a Joha...

_ **¡JOHA!_ **gritaron todos los felinos a la vez

_Me perdí ¿Quién es Joha?_ preguntó Víbora a Vitani

_Joha es el hermano mayor de Lala, trabaja para los caninos_ dijo Vitani mirando a Víbora

_Si... Es probable que Joha haya escuchado lo que dijimos, seguro sabe de nuestro paradero... Ahora estarán buscando la Piedra de la Luz_ dijo Lala apenada

_ ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?_ le preguntó Matt

_Sé que debía haberlo hecho y lo lamento mucho_ dijo Lala apenada

_Podría ser malo si se enteran de que estamos aquí_ dijo Grulla

_No creo que tengan intenciones de atacarnos... Ahora deben estar buscando un elemento más crucial que es la Piedra de la Luz. Con ella podrán hacer muchas cosas, es indestructible ese diamante sin embargo en su poder es peligroso. Además si lo obtienen ma práctica de Po con los elementos va a hacerse mucho más complicada_ dijo Matt volteando a ver a Po

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ dijeron todos los furiosos

_ ¡Po controla elementos!_ dijo Mantis con la boca por el piso

_Si, olvidé mencionar eso hehe_ rio Po nervioso

_Eso si es increíble_ dijo Mono

_Si lo es. Pero no lo será tanto. Tenemos que encontrar esa piedra antes que ellos o estaremos perdidos. Esa piedra significa de verdad mucho y tiene mucho poder

_Espera Matt..._ lo llamó Víbora haciendo que él la volteara a ver

_ ¿Sí Víbora?

_Realmente le quiero hacer una pregunta a Lala_ dijo Víbora_ Si tú estás con ellos... ¿Cómo es que Joha tu hermano terminó trabajando para los caninos?

_Fueron problemas familiares los que los separaron de su familia pero_ dijo Matt cambiando su tono de voz a uno más sorprendido y confundido_... Pero la verdad nunca nos contaste sobre eso Lala ¿Por qué es que Joha fue con ellos?

Todos llevaron la vista a la pequeña Lala que estaba sentada en el piso, tímida de hablar

_Fue hace mucho cuando pasó... Fue la llegada... de un inicio terrible

Continuará...

**¿Los estoy dejando en demasiado suspenso? Si es así lo lamento mucho. Pero que es una buena historia sin una buena trama y el suspenso suficiente ¿No? Voy a tratar de sacarlo lo más pronto que pueda. Eso prometido**

**M: A qué te vas a volver a tardar unas dos semanas**

**P: Hay no. No me gusta dejar así a mis seguidores**

**M: Si claro ¡LELA!**

**P: HAHAHAHA ¡QUE GRACIOSO MEOWLODY!**

**M: ¿¡UMM!?... No me insultaste... ¿A qué se debe que no me insultaste? ¿¡QUIÉN SOS Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HERMANA!?**

**P: Hay Meowlody no seas tontita, si soy yo**

**M: ¡Esta no es Purrsephone Stripe mi hermana! ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE SECUESTRARON A PURRSEPHONE! ¡ESTA ES UNA MALDITA IMPOSTORA!**

**P: Hay que dramática eres Meowlody. Siempre queriendo ponerle chiste a las cosas hihihihihi**

**M: ¡MI PURRSEPHONE NO SE ASÍ! ¿¡QUIÉN MIERDAS ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HERMANA!?**

**P: Meowlody tranquila hermana. Solo soy yo, por cierto esa ropa te queda de pelos**

**M: (susurro) Llamen a departamento de investigaciones y a la policía y si se puede a al FBI y seguridad nacional ;(**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo30: Secretos mortales**

**Hola a todos. Lamento mucho haberme demorado, es que salí de viaje con mi familia. Y la forma rara en la que hablé la última vez fue porque estaba enferma y mamá me dio para tomar un remedio raro que me puso cabeza abajo. Hasta ahora sigo enferma, esta enfermedad estúpida va a terminar por matarme, en caso de que muera antes de terminar Meowlody se las sabe todas de mi historia… No, es broma, ni que fuera a morir pero si estoy muy enferma**

**M: Si... Enserio no te ves muy bien... No me cabe insultarte el día de hoy... Mejor te dejo**

**P: Tiene sus ventajas verse tan mal y sentir tan mal**

**Elizz: Todo el mundo tiene sus pequeños secretos en esta historia. Todavía estoy pensando en cómo va a ser la trama del 31 pero ya veremos. Los furiosos si controlan elementos... Pero esperarás un poquito para verlo. Qué bien que te haya gustado el capi y lamento haberme tardado**

**Jessica Izayoi: De verdad no era mi intención cortar tu inspiración, mil perdones XD. Pero en este capi... Si es probable que te deje con más suspenso hehe ÒwÓ**

**Gianella: Me eh dado cuenta de lo de Guest. Actualicé rápido el último capi pero notarás que me demore mil años con este XP. Es una tristeza lo de mi novio... Pero hay chicos mejores la vida sigue ¿No? Meowlody no necesita tanto porque si era yo, solo que estaba envenenada por mi madre. Si eh leído por un simple error pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para dejar reviews. Lamento lo de tu mano rota y espero que saques ese fic que haces pronto y te recuperes. Suerte en el karate**

**Kriton6: Esta vez sí que me demore y lo lamento pero va a valer la pena... A veces yo también me pregunto cómo no me quedo sin ideas, porque no lo tengo todo planeado desde el 15, solo improviso hehe**

**DannyNK: M: Pssst. No estaba ni en el sótano no en el ático. Era ella solo que tomo una medicina rara. Le diré a Purrsephone sobre su cliffhanger**

**tigresa1234: Siempre me hacen felices mis grandes fans y tranqui porque pacen los 30... Porque lo más probable es que llegue a 50**

**HectorKiller: Hehe cierto. Con Meowlody no tendré jamás remedio hehe. No te has equivocado, llegará a los 40 capis sí... Pero van a pasar los 40 capis SÍ... NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN FAN KFPLOL... (Sonrojada) Estaba tomando una medicina nueva por mi enfermedad**

**M: Tranquilo amigo, yo me encargo de hacerlo**

**Skalipso3: Te dejo en mucho suspenso, lo lamento... Si definitivamente es la intriga no hay gato mordiéndote el tobillo. Vi que sacaste el tuyo, te deje ya un review, nunca me pierdo de tus capis ni una sola vez. Creo que ya estas colgado de la intriga XD**

**Jannin: Que tal mi querida súper fan. Quiero decirte que agradezco mucho de verdad los comentarios de tan buena seguidora. Contesto todos mis reviews. Incluyéndote siempre. Tranquila... Tyson y Po se pelearan antes de lo que crees. Quizá ya en el capi siguiente. Todavía estoy pensando qué pasará con Tyson, yo solo improviso no hago borradores jamás he :D**

**Mayluz: Qué onda amigo. Veo que vos también estabas de buen humor. Me demoré en este capi pero hay una gran sorpresa que contar acá... Mejor dicho muchas. No hace falta que llames a tanta seguridad, estoy bien era yo pero mamá me dio de tomar algo porque estoy enferma. No es nada. Estoy a salvo de verdad XD**

**FanKFPLOL: Voy a ser del todo honesta contigo hermano. TE ADORO. SOS UN GRAN AMIGO Y TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO... Y le doy la razón a Meowlody tal vez me gustas de verdad... Pero entre Mayluz y vos que son de mis mejores seguidores será difícil elegir. Pero sabes qué vas a ser mi amigo siempre**

**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Que tal amiga. Aquí Purrsephone hehe. Espero que te esté gustando mi capi hasta donde lleves. Me gusta mucho que todo te esté pareciendo muy interesante porque hay mucho que leer (Afortunadamente no hay nada de matemáticas acá ni idiomas) Espero pronto llegues a mi capi 30. Seguiré escribiendo. Hasta entonces. Besitos**

**M: Soy feliz de que hayas vuelto tarada**

**P: Y yo feliz de volver a verte imbécil**

**M: Gill**

**P: No que no me ibas a molestar**

**M: ¡La recontra puta carajo! Tenes razón, si dije eso... ¡BRUJERÍA!**

**P: Ok empezamos**

_Bueno chicos... Verán, lo que pasó es que... es que_ tartamudeaba Lala con miedo a abrir la boca y ser capaz de decir una tontería_ Hace años que... Bueno. Joha es mi hermano mayor... Él siempre me cuidaba se encargaba de mí y me protegía de lo que sea... Era... El hermano mayor perfecto para cualquiera... Antes que nada mi mejor amigo y el que mejor me entendía de todo el mundo. Con él yo jugaba siempre y... Y en esos tiempos nunca conocimos lo que significaba la palabra pelear..._ Tigresa podía ver como los ojitos de Lala comenzaban a humedecerse y una que otra lagrimita comenzaba a derramarse por su carita

_Pero... Si eran tan unidos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó pequeña?_ le preguntó Shifu mirándola

_Verán en ese tiempo... Nuestro padre ya había muerto. Mamá era lo único... Lo único que teníamos. Teníamos muchos otros hermanos pero... Pero todos abandonan el nido alguna vez he... En fin... Mamá un día enfermo de una enfermedad rara. Vinieron muchas personas tratando de curarla pero... Nada funcionó, miles de remedios y medicinas naturales pero nada funcionó. Tal parecía que mamá era el aliento de Joha... No recuerdo como se llamaba esa enfermedad... Pero recuerdo que me habían dicho que no tenía cura conocida_ decía Lala derramando cada vez más lágrimas

_Lo lamento mucho Lala, no lo sabíamos_ dijo Matt acercándose a Lala

_En parte fue mi culpa también. Debí haberles contado la verdad desde el principio y no ocultárselos durante todos estos años... Mamá estaba cada día peor... Ella parecía ya saber que su momento estaba por llegar. De todos yo y Joha éramos aquellos que más amaban a mamá... Pero un día en su reposo yo... Yo cometí un error muy grave que lo cambió todo_ todos ahí presentes podían notar la cara de Lala descompuesta por la tristeza y empapada de lágrimas aún sin sollozar pero las lágrimas escapaban alarmantemente de sus ojitos

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_ le preguntó Po extrañado acercándose a Lala y muy curioso por saber la respuesta por más que ya tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno

_Un día antes de que mamá... Bueno... Yo discutí con ella... Fue tan grande que terminé por golpearla lo que causo que ella... Esa noche se sintió tan triste y yo peor por haberla tratado tan mal. Lo peor era que Joha había visto todo lo que le dije lo que hice. Se enfadó mucho conmigo esa noche y me hizo prometer que me disculparía con mamá al día siguiente. Me dijo que en ese momento era mejor dejarla... pero... Pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente_ decía Lala limpiándose la cara llena de lágrimas_ Fui a su habitación con la intención de disculparme con ella por todo... La llamé a la puerta y ella no contesto así que decidí entrar y ella estaba acostada... Me acerque un poco a la cama y la sacudí... Fue entonces cuando noté que ella ya estaba muerta... Estaba triste y asustada de por todo así que... Fui a llamar a Joha y él me dijo que ya no había nada que hacer... Él solo se quedó ahí mirándola llorando porque se fue..._ explicó la pequeña vampiro

_Lala... Yo tenía idea de que hubieses hecho algo así_ dijo Narciza mirándola algo molesta

_No puedo creer que de verdad hayas hecho algo así_ le replicó Zendaya. Lala solo bajaba la cabeza dejando caer las lágrimas al piso y frotando sus ojos con sus alas para secar las lágrimas que, a pesar de que hiciera eso, no dejaban de salir

_Esas cosas son deshonorables eh imperdonables Lala ¿Lo sabes verdad?_ le dijo Shifu

_ ¡LO SÉ!_ gritó Lala muy presionada y perturbada_ Pero no era mi intención que nada de eso pasara, iba a disculparme y...

_Espera Lala..._ lo detuvo Grulla_ Aún no alcanzo a entender porque Joha se hizo malo

_A esa parte llegaba_ dijo Lala limpiándose la nariz_ Yo solo veía como Joha lloraba encima del cuerpo de mi madre... Yo me acerque un poco a él para disculparme y cuando puse mi ala por él... Me arañó con la garra de la punta de su ala... Pude ver en sus ojos una ira y una furia que nunca había visto en él..._ dijo Lala contendiendo las lágrimas y quedándose callada un rato dejando toda la sala en un profundo y frío silencio

_Él te dijo algo cierto_ dijo Zendaya rompiendo el silencio en ese momento todos llevaron la mirada a ella que estaba recostada por la pared_ Te dijo algo... Algo que te hirió ¿No es así?_ Lala tomó aire

_... Si... Me dijo que era un maldito demonio insensible que nunca podría hacer llegar a hacer nada bien en la vida... Que fui un simple error que el destino creo por accidente_ dijo Lala largándose a llorar_ Me había dicho que la causa de que mamá hubiese muerto era por mi culpa, que su pobre corazón no pudo resistir esa tristeza por parte de una de sus más queridas hijas. Y lo peor es que fue la última conversación que entablo con alguien... Esa noche nadie entro a consolarla ni nada parecido... Joha me dijo que murió odiándome... Que murió triste... Después de ese día Joha no me hablaba, no me dirigía ni la mirada ni la palabra. Cada día que pasaba el alma y el corazón de Joha se oscurecían cada vez más por la pérdida de nuestra madre por parte de la niña a la que más quería y un día ya no aguantó. Cada día seguía pensando en la muerte de mamá incapaz de dejar atrás el pasado. Se dio cuenta o él pensó que mamá había muerto por mi culpa... Así que quiso vengarse de mí. Del modo del cual fuese necesario

_ ¿Es por eso que está con lo Caninos?_ dijo Mono confundido_ Aún no lo entiendo

_Tarado_ susurró Víbora

_Dijo que no era justo que solo él tuviera que pasar por ese sufrimiento. Junto a Perro quiere hacer ver a todos lo que se siente que te quedes sin felicidad... Dijo que destruiría todo lo que amara... Y yo los quiero mucho a ustedes porque son mi familia... Y siempre los ayudo porque me gusta ayudar y valoro mucho a todas las buenas personas... Y él quiere destruir todo lo que yo valore... Incluso si eso es China entera_ explicó Lala secando sus lágrimas y hablando con un tono de voz mucho más serio

_Y tú de verdad valoras la vida de todos los habitantes en China Lala_ dijo Shifu

_Claro que sí. Me encanta mantener a salvo y ayudar a las personas buenas y que me importan. Me importa la vida de todo el mundo y para mi vale lo mismo un emperador un insignificante insecto... No te ofendas Mantis_ dijo Lala mirando a Mantis al que él respondió con una mirada molesta y seria

_Entonces eso podría ser un problema. Si tu hermano de verdad está dispuesto a destruir todo lo que valoras de verdad tubo razones para mudarse al lado de los perros_ dijo Matt

_ ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?_ preguntó Po

_Realmente se supone que deberíamos ir a buscar la Piedra de la Luz pero..._Bella abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca de un golpe mostrando que el cielo comenzaba a tener relámpagos y la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar y el cielo estaba ya bastante oscuro_ No creo que nos podamos mover de aquí ahora_ dijo mirando atrás viendo a todos. Los demás vieron sorprendidos como la lluvia comenzaba a caer

_Bueno ¿Entonces qué hacemos?_ preguntó Spar

_Maestro Shifu... ¿Cree tener problemas para que pasemos aquí la noche?_ le preguntó Matt

_Supongo que no hay problema. Pueden ir a las barrancas de la habitación de huéspedes. Permítanme que los lleve hasta allá aunque creo que Tyson ya sabe dónde están_ dijo Shifu dirigiendo la vista a Tyson la cual él devolvió con una amigable sonrisa

Shifu salió de la Biblioteca y bajo los techos llevo a los felinos a los cuartos de huéspedes. Todos agacharon la cabeza hacia el Maestro Shifu como forma de respeto y agradecimientos y entraron a las habitaciones que Shifu les había guiado

Lo que Shifu no so sabia era que Tigresa los había seguido. Una vez Shifu salió de las barrancas para huéspedes Tigresa entró al pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación en la que Bella había entrado

_Pssst... Bella estás ahí_ susurró Tigresa tocando delicadamente la puerta de la habitación de Bella

_ ¿Tigresa? Hola_ dijo Bella con una sonrisa entreabriendo la puerta

_Hola Bella. Oye ¿crees que podríamos hablar?_ preguntó Tigresa

_Claro, pasa_ dijo Bella dejándola entrar_ ¿De qué quieres hablar?

_Verás... Es-pero esto no te moleste mucho pero... Zendaya... Antes de que pudieran llegar... Habló conmigo de algunas cosas..._ explicó Tigresa

_ ¿Qué clase de cosas?_ le preguntó Bella extrañada pero ya se le hacía un poco obvia la respuesta

_Sobre... Sobre la Piedra de la Luz... Y yo... El día que fui a su casa agarré esto_ dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pétalo de color blanco

_Un pétalo de la Rosa de los Recuerdos... Hum... Eso explica por qué soñaste con Spar y adivinaste la verdad sobre la Piedra de la Luz

_Si es verdad pero..._ en ese momento Tigresa se quedó perpleja. Abrió los ojos de par en par algo asustada_ Alto... ¿Cómo sabes que soñé con Spar y la Piedra de la Luz?

_Acaso comienzas a olvidar que soy una bruja... Entre muchas de mis habilidades está leer la mente... Pero en vez de hacerlo esperaré a que me sorprendas con otra pregunta. Lo único que hasta ahora no puedo hacer es ver el futuro..._ explicó Bella

_... Correcto, de verdad eres muy lista. Me imagino que ya sabes todo lo que soñé_ dijo Tigresa

_No lo sé, es intuitivo... No necesito leer tu mente para saberlo_ dijo Bella arqueando la ceja con un tono un poco burlón_ Lo que sé en este momento es que vienes a preguntarme otra cosa más allá de eso... Eso es lo que no sé ¿Qué viniste a preguntarme?

_Si... Zendaya también me dijo... Que había algo de tu pasado que no me contaste... La verdad es que no me digas metiche porque a decir verdad no me quiero meter, pero me dijo que era algo importante... Me dirías que es... Si es algo muy personal prometo no contárselo a nadie más_ dijo Tigresa para adelantar cualquier especie de reproche pero en vez de reproches consiguió una cara triste de Bella que no había visto antes a pesar de que no era hace mucho que la conocía

_Si... Es cierto tienes razón en eso pero... No es que no quiera es que no es un asunto muy fácil de tocar para mí pero... De todos modos lo ibas a tener que saber tare o temprano_ dijo Bella suspirando

_Si es muy personal para ti solo déjalo. Pensé que era importante por lo que dijo Zendaya pero..._ decía Tigresa frotándose la nuca pero Bella aprovechó ese momento en el que Tigresa se cortó y decidió hablar

_En parte tienes razón... Es algo importante, mucho se debe a ello y creo que de todas formas lo ibas a tener que saber por más personal que sea_ dijo Bella tomando un poco de aire_... Dejame que te explique bien es un poco largo... Verás todo empezó poco tiempo después de que mi padre murió... No había nadie que cuidara de mí... Estaba sola viviendo ahí... Por más que fuese una casa vieja y sucia es todo el recuerdo que tenía del pasado con mi familia... Era todo lo que me quedaba de hogar... Era muy pequeña y no tenía más a dónde ir... Sabía perfectamente también que no podía hacer mucho pues mi rostro ya lo conocían todos en mi país... Por más que fuera así de pequeña lo de bruja se daba a cualquier edad, por eso mi casa estaba oculta en el bosque..._ explicó Bella

_Para que nadie te encontrara_ continuó Tigresa

_Exacto. La condena y el precio de simplemente ser una bruja era la muerte y le prometí a mi padre que siempre me iba a cuidar y que usaría mis poderes para hacer el bien siempre... Desgraciadamente deshonre mi palabra al no cumplir con esa promesa_ dijo Bella con una cara de tristeza bajando la cabeza perdiendo su mirada en el piso

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo malo?_ preguntó Tigresa. Bella la vio con una pequeña lágrima en los ojos muy apenada... Esperó unos segundos dejando todo en silencio antes de asentir con la cabeza_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ dijo Tigresa seria y con algo de tristeza

_... Poco después de que mi padre muriera... Las cosas fueron muy mal para mi Lyxian el amigo de papá no podía cuidar de mi... Tenía sus propias responsabilidades. Estaba completamente sola en esas penumbras ocultadas en el interior de ese sombrío bosque... Que quieres que te diga, no tenía salida... Pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí para siempre... Tarde o temprano me iba a dar hambre... Tuve que salir a buscar un mejor lugar y fue ahí cuando me atraparon unos guardias

_Fue entonces que hiciste algo malo...

_No… Lo que pasó fue que… Al recordar lo que le prometí a papá… Decidí que no dejaría que me encarcelara… Resulta que al llegar ahí descubrí que le ponían sentencia a cualquiera…

_Quieres decir que…_ dijo Tigresa incapaz de creer lo que Bella decía

_Iban a ponerme sentencia a mí también… Iban a quemarme en vida si no hacía algo…

_No puedo creer que hayan sido así ¿Qué edad tenías?_ le preguntó Tigresa sorprendida

_Solo tenía 8 años… Y no quería eso… Si le prometí a mi papá que me cuidaría hice algo que no debía hacer_ dijo Bella mientras Tigresa comenzaba a ver que ella comenzaba a sacar una daga de su bolsillo

_ ¿Qué haces con eso Bella?_ dijo Tigresa frunciendo el entrecejo y retrocediendo unos pasos mirando preocupada y seria a Bella

_Fue lo que hice Tigresa, tuve que tomar precauciones… Tuve que hacerlo, era mi única salida_ decía Bella mirando la daga que tenía en manos

_ ¿¡Los mataste!?_ dijo Tigresa asombrada y asustada

_Si… Desde ese día comenzó todo… Me sentí terrible por lo que hice y no podía corregirlo, solo me quedaba huir, no tenía otra… Resulta que Lyxian había visto lo que hice… A pesar de que mi interior estaba destrozado y mi alma sucia él se sintió orgulloso al verme matar… No se puede esperar menos de un asesino profesional realmente… Pero era tan pequeña que no podía estar menos que aterrada

_No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso tan solo a los 8 años…

_Yo tampoco podía creérmelo. Pero ahora ya no soy una niña… Después de eso Lyxian me llevó a la fortaleza de los asesinos dónde entrene durante años… Los primeros días y semanas tuve mucho miedo… Y la razón de la existencia de esa fortaleza es para acabar con grandes tiranos del mundo entero. O con terroristas, ladrones y villanos. La primera vez que me asignaron una misión fueron 3 meses después de que llegué a ese lugar… A un terrorista muy buscado en mi país cuyo nombre ahora ya no recuerdo pero… Eso… Por la forma y rápida experiencia que adquiría rápidamente me asignaban misiones más a seguido… Lo que ocurre realmente es… Que después de todos esos asesinatos que realicé… Casi ya no lo podía evitar… Era como estar en una especie de trance, mato instintivamente… cuando me siento amenazada o mis amigos… El solo hecho de ver sangre activa estos… Instintos asesinos_ explicó Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama perdiendo la mirada en algún lugar del piso como si hubiese algo que con la vista debiera seguir

_Eso es terrible. Me habías contado que formabas parte de una legión de asesinos pero no tenía idea de que hubieras hecho algo así o de que la guardia de tu país fuera tan cruel con los que son diferentes o con distintas capacidades_ dijo Tigresa sentándose en la cama alado de Bella

_Lo sé, y aunque no me quieras creer me siento terrible por eso, no quisiera seguir con esto pero os instintos salvajes son mucho más fuertes que yo… Si tú los tuvieras estarías igual amiga. Créeme

_Umm… Lo lamento mucho Bella pero… ¿A qué te refieres con estaría igual que tú?_ preguntó Tigresa confundida

_ ¿De verdad no lo sabes?_ dijo Bella sin mirarla

_ ¿Saber qué cosa?

_Tigresa es más o menos obvio… Eres… somos felinas ¿No? Date cuenta… Los felinos por naturaleza comemos carne. Y lo sabes ¿Verdad?_ dijo Bella mirando a Tigresa con la ceja arqueada

_Si… Pero tú no…_ decía Tigresa temerosa de terminar aquella oración

**_ **¡NO! Claro que no… Yo no como carne Tigresa_ dijo Bella sobresaltada

_Eso… Me temía que dijeras que sí

_Si pero no me refería precisamente a comer carne Tigresa… Me refería más bien a lo relacionado con matar… Todos… Desde el más pequeño gato hasta el león más grande del mundo tenemos algo en común… Nacimos para matar

_Hasta el día de hoy yo no… Yo no eh matado nadie_ dijo Tigresa mirando el piso un poco deprimida

_Es eso… Tu sí eres diferente… Hasta el día de hoy no has matado a nadie… Se nota en tus ojos que eres diferente a otros Tigres… Tienes suerte de no haber pasado lo que yo… Pienso que no serías capaz de matar a nadie y eso en parte es bueno… Piénsalo y te darás cuenta_ dijo Bella haciendo que Tigresa subiera la mirada

_Gracias_ fue lo último que dijo Tigresa antes de salir de la habitación

_De nada_ dijo Bella cerrando la puerta

Tigresa salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Tyson que era la misma en la que había quedado la última vez que había quedado para dormir

_ ¿Tyson?_ susurró Tigresa abriendo la puerta mirando a ambos pero Tyson no se encontraba en su habitación_ Tyson_ volvió a llamar Tigresa extrañada de que no se encontrara ahí_ _"¿En dónde se habrá metido?"_

Tigresa salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ni un ruido en caso de que los demás ya se encontraran durmiendo. Se dirigió al patio para mirar

La noche ya comenzaba a caer con suma lentitud. Total silencio, las nubes que cubrían el cielo dejaban escapar uno que otro rayo de luna a través de los pequeños espacios que el viento dejaba llevar. El silencio inundaba el lugar mientras Tigresa dejaba que aquella brisa fresca acariciara su cara y la luz de la noche alumbrara su rostro y dejara brillar sus rubíes en ojo

Todo era completamente silencioso y muy callado, no más que los grillos haciendo sus comunes cantos. Por más que miles de nubes de lluvia cubrieran el cielo no se oía relámpago, ni trueno ni rayo. Nada más que los grillos cantando, las palabras y susurros del viento igual

Tigresa cerró un momento los ojos relajándose y dejándose llevar por esa hermosa noche de pura paz y tranquilidad, o eso era lo que ella veía y creía

Con Tyson

Tyson estaba al otro lado del Palacio de Jade en el patio trasero sentado en el marco de una piedra alado de un árbol admirando el cielo, dejándose llevar por ese mágico momento de tranquilidad que rara vez solía sentir, era más difícil en esos días sobre todos. Su cabeza lo atormentaba y no dejaba de dolerle, se sentía enfermo y mareado en algunas ocasiones. Deseaba con lo puro de su alma que todo ese dolor y sufrimiento terminaran. Tenía en cuenta que en ninguna parte del mundo habría paz nunca, muchas veces deseaba poder ser capaz de hacer algo para que todo fuese tranquilo siempre, era que simplemente el mundo era muy grande para él

Comparado con el sobre poder que tenía mucha gente y la valoración excesiva que le daban al dinero… Cambiar al mundo el solo… Era imposible. Definitivamente no estaba entre una de sus opciones, de forma que mucho… No podía hacer

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, por alguna razón el dolor no venía, no había nada que le perturbara, era bastante extraño. Solo pensaba que estaba en el Palacio de Jade. Recordaba bien que era un lugar sagrado en general pero aun así, no había molestia… No parecía ni siquiera que dios Fuego tratara de hacer algo para lastimarlo… En ni un solo segundo que ahí la noche dejara pasar, dejaba de preguntarse en su mente intranquila invadida por preguntas sin responder… ¿Por qué no lo molestaba? ¿Cuál era la razón de que lo hubiera dejado en paz?

En parte estaba feliz porque el dolor se había ido, porque parecía que no iba a volver, pero era justo eso lo que lo mantenía intranquilo y tenso. Sabía que volvería, sabía que temprano ese dolor no acabaría, sabía que el tiempo a pesar de que aún corría… No terminaría… ahí

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar lo que pasó… Cuando estuvo en la biblioteca había tenido una rara visión. En el momento que le dio ese dolor de cabeza… Con Vitani… Recordó que el Maestro Fuego había dicho que él podía actuar de todo poder cuando él se enojara, a través de su furia el actuaba… La clave era simple… Debía hacer lo posible por controlar su enojo

Pero algo lo tenía inquieto todavía… Más o menos sabía que… Dios Fuego había sido capaz de entrar en la mente de Vitani con facilidad… Quería decir que él podía entrar en la mente de cualquier Maestro Fuego… Cualquiera que pudiera controlar dicho elemento podría ser torturado por su proveedor… Todos menos el Guerrero Dragón… Pero si eran todos aquellos que eran capaces de controlar el elemento fuego también podría ser…

_... Tigresa

Con Po

Po estaba cerca del patio trasero... Pensando... Que sería de todo esto ahora. Estaba muy asustado, no conocía nada de eso, esas cosas escapaban de su control, estaba fuera de su alcance, a veces parecía simplemente imposible. Todo eso era verdad, una verdad innegable que debía enfrentar y como el Guerrero Dragón. Y no era solo porque era su deber... No... Iba más allá de solo por ser su deber. La profecía ya estaba escrita. De una u otra manera lo haría. Pensaba en el futuro en ese momento y en las opciones que tenía. Podían haber mil puertas abiertas con diferentes caminos sin embargo todos llevarían a la misma habitación que el destino construyo

Era como un callejón sin salida, no podía huir... Porque ningún hombre puede huir de su propia historia, él tenía que hacer eso sin acepciones... Más no podía escapar de lo escrito por el mismo destino. No sabía cómo, no sabía qué hacer, esos poderes que poseía no eran muy buenos a vista pues no tenía la capacidad de controlarlos

La manera de conseguir poder total sobre su desconocida propia habilidad era otra aventura arriesgada que nuevamente le dejaba los pelos parados cual puercoespín. Muchas veces trataba e imitar la forma de vivir de su amada felina. Aún no sabía cómo Tigresa podía tener la capacidad de no temer a nada. De todas sus misiones de principio a fin nunca había mostrado temer a nada que se le hubiera enfrentado ni siquiera a la muerte. En esos momentos se ponía a pensar en algo que el Maestro Shifu le dijo una vez, una antigua y sabia lección del Maestro Oogway

_El miedo no viene solamente de quienes materiales, criaturas, poderes misteriosos o personas. El miedo está en la mente y en la imaginación de cada uno, uno elige temer o no temer, siempre se tiene esa opción y aunque uno no lo sepa_

_Aquel que dice que a nada le teme no podría vivir ni ser persona pues la vida es el miedo y con el miedo se vive, sin miedo poco se puede hacer y es difícil vivir_

_A algunos les parece imposible temer pero en alguna parte está oculto su temor quizá yace en lo más profundo de su alma y corazón. Pensarían, tal vez, que el miedo es una maldita sensación que no debería existir pero mentira es. El miedo atrae muchas cosas a la mente, en mayores casos el miedo es bueno, ayuda a conseguir valentía... Y deja lecciones_

_Los miedos y el temer están siempre en la mente, pero aunque no se sepa no se trata solamente de lo que puedas ver, no se trata de cosas horribles por miedo a terminar herido, lastimado o hasta muerto quizá... El miedo puede también venir de experiencias horribles o daños profundos y secuelas marcadas como cicatrices in-borrables en el corazón. También se encuentra en los sentimientos, temer a volver a vivir algún mal recuerdo o alguna mala pesadilla, incluso miedo a algunos sentimientos o a pérdidas de seres queridos... De eso también viene el miedo_

_Pero aunque así sea..._

_Sin miedo... ¿Qué se podría hacer?_

Esas fueron palabras del Maestro Oogway y una sabia lección que a Po le fue transmitida gracias a su querido Maestro Shifu, el padre de su amada Tigresa

No dejaba de pensar en ningún momento con respecto a eso. Tigresa tal vez no le tuviera miedo a nadie ni nada... Pero tal vez tuviera algo en lo profundo de su corazón a lo que si le temía... Estaba muy, muy segura... ¿Pero qué?

No se estaba dando cuenta lo mucho que estaba pensando. Tan profundamente ahogado en sus sentimientos que no se daba cuenta de que miraba el piso como una estatua, parado bajo la lluvia dejando que lo bañara con su frescura

El tiempo y el mundo, prácticamente se habían detenido para él, todo corría con tanta lentitud que ni siquiera alcanzaba a recordar en dónde estaba. Era como si no pudiera ni ver ni sentir nada que estuviera fuera de sus pensamientos. Solo dentro de su mente estaba todo concentrado en ese momento... Algo muy extraño le hizo reaccionar. Po comenzaba a subir la cabeza sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía mirando lo gris del cielo y las gotas de la lluvia cayendo que segundo a segundo se hacían más fuertes

Eran colores fríos por todas partes caminando tan lento como el Maestro Oogway solía caminar, Solo paseaba su borrosa mirada aún centrada en su mente observando todos esos colores en los árboles y las piedras completamente mojadas bañadas por la luz gris que atravesaba con debilidad esas espesas nubes de tormenta... Pero entre tanto gris... Pudo ver algo diferente... Algo que lo hizo reaccionar... Un color naranja pálido con negro y rojo entre algunas plantas lo saco de trance

Po parpadeo unas cuantas veces frotándose los ojos con dureza y volviendo a parpadear pudo notar que era Tyson

Se acercó con sumo sigilo cerca de su posición pues escuchaba que se estaba hablando a sí mismo de algo que... Parecía importante

_Le eh ocultado tantas cosas desde que la conocí..._ decía Tyson en voz baja_ Esto se supone que se lo debo decir pero no es fácil, le romperá el corazón que no le haya dicho la verdad desde el principio... No sé porque le mentí con algo tan grande de eso... Hice todo mal... Hice cosas malas que no puedo repararlas sin que ella deje de confiar en mí y le rompa el alma... Tigresa debí decirte desde el principio la verdad_ dijo escondido detrás de un lado sin tener la sensación de que sierto panda entrometido estaba observándolo

_ _"Le está ocultando algo a Tigresa... Algo que le romperá el corazón... ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?"_ _pensaba Po mientras lo observaba a distancia también oculto tras unos arbustos para que no lo viera nadie, escuchando con atención lo que Tyson decía

_Si supiera que alteré la Rosa de los Recuerdos para que viera un pasado falso me matará... No puedo engañarla así... Matt me no me dejará en paz hasta que le diga la verdad

_ _"Vamos Tyson... Habla... Que le estás ocultando a Tigresa"_ _pensaba Po casi desesperado por saber cuál era el secreto. Después de escuchar mejor ya no soportaba la espera, si era algo importante pero que por el saber podría dañar a Tigresa le daría una buena paliza a ese tigre maldito

_Tendría que enterarse de cosas horribles que le hice... Espero que comprenda que lo hice para protegerla... Pero no puedo ir y decirle nada más que ella no es mi prima...

Po se quedó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder en ese momento quiso lanzársele encima y ahorcarlo _"¿CÓMO QUE NO ES SU PRIMO...? Ese maldito infeliz" _pensaba Po enfurecido, pero no terminó ahí... Tyson parecía tener el punto de continuar, sus palabras no terminaban

_Todavía no entiendo cuál era la razón del miedo de decirle que es mi hermana...

Po se quedó con la boca abierta eh hizo el esfuerzo del mundo por no pegar un grito ensordecedor

_ _"¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Tigresa?... Ese es un secreto mortal"_

Continuará...

**Estoy de vuelta amigos... Purrsephone Stripe vuelve a atacar hehe... Me demoré un poco con este capi y de verdad mis mil perdones por esta horrible tardanza sobre que estoy medio enferma pero no va impedirme continuar. Nunca dejo a mis fans hehe**

**A que los dejo en un suspenso medio monumental y una especie de ataque al corazón verdad. Es una sorpresa medio grande lo de Tyson Uuu...**

**Pero para lo que estaban esperando... Está cerca... Muy cerca... ya llega... El momento que todos quieren ver. La pelea Po y Tyson hehehehehehe. Apuesto a que esperaron eso una eternidad** **espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto por ella pero al fin lo decidí MBUAHAHAHAHAHA. Esta si soy yo hehe... Trataré de sacarlo lo antes posible para no dejarlos en tanto suspenso igual... Tendrán que esperar**

**Hasta entonces**

**M: WOWOWOWOWOW... QUE COÑAZOS FUE ESO... ¿Cómo que Tyson es el HERMANO de Tigresa?... Eso cuando mierdas pasó... Qué falta de seriedad. ¿Y qué pasa después?**

**P: Si queres saber vas a tener que leer...**

**M: ¡NO ME VAS A DECIR A MI QUE SOY TU HERMANA!**

**P: No**

**M: Maldita...**

**P: Perdón no te escucho ¿Qué dices?**

**M: ASHH... Perra**

**P: Igual te quiero cabeza de calabaza**

**M: Esa es nueva pero igual insulsa**

**P: Que sea insulso es el punto Perra de mierda**

**M: Esta es mi Purrsephone**

**P: Ya te dije lo de la medicina, no era yo misma**

**M: Si lo note**

**P: Hasta el próximo Capi**

**M: NONONO ¡NO!...**

**P: Ciaaaoo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo31: Golpe en el Corazón**

**M: Hay que chulinita este título**

**P: Callate. A todos espero no haberme demorado demasiado. Por cierto ya me curé de mi enfermedad, solo que mamá en ningún momento me dijo que carajos tenía... Me está ocultando algo... ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO ME MUERA!**

**M: PhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh**

**P: No es gracioso**

**M: Sí, si es**

**Gianella: Hola amiga. Si lo sé un gran golpe es ese secreto de Tyson pero ya. Lamento que Claudia no este contigo pero si se lo restriegas en la cara sería chistoso. No es broma, espero que ella también pueda leerlo a tiempo. Me alegra que tu mano ya esté mejor pero la combinación de haber visto actividad paranormal 4 y al mismo tiempo tener rota la mano no es muy buena idea. Yo también vi actividad paranormal, mis amigos me preguntan cómo coños es que no me da miedo esa película, fácil, yo me digo a mi misma "Es solo una película. Solo es lo que ven tus ojos no lo que siente tu piel. Si no lo siente no hace daño. Además no es real" Y si, es emocionante que falte poco para mi cumple 14 pero me quedé en algunas materias. El año pasado rendí historia el día de mi cumpleaños y el antepasado las clases empezaron en mi cumpleaños y llovió por la mañana y las clases este año empieza dos días después de mi cumpleaños. No han sido los mejores cumples de mi vida que te diga. Yo digo que con tu mano como está deberías dejar a un lado ese campeonato tuyo. Te podrías lastimar más, en la vida hay más oportunidades ¿No? Que bien que el capi te haya gustado a pesar de que te dejo en intriga espero este te guste tanto como los anteriores. Cuídate y suerte.**

**Elizz****: ****Tranquila, cuando me demoro me demoro como máximo 2 semanas. No más. Te deje en un suspenso grande lo entiendo pero que es una buena trama sin un buen suspenso, este capi no tiene mucho suspenso pero si es un poco triste, adelante te das cuenta del porque**

**Jessica Izayoi****:**** Una vez más el suspenso ha atacado MBUAHAHAHAHAHA No bola, pero acá se va tu suspenso y viene algo esperado de verdad. Lamento dejarte siempre así pero a muchos les gusta**

**Kriton6****:**** No se puede negar que es un pasado doloroso, pero soy Purrsephone Stripe... Estoy llena de sorpresas y suspensos mortales hehehehe**

**Drack: O sí, la pelea Po vs Tyson que todos esperaban HAHA**

**Skalipso3****:**** Qué onda hermano, Bueno realmente la pelea Po y Ty es algo que se viene desde creo que el capítulo 18 pero no importa si no lo notaste, lo que importa es contemplarla... O imaginar hehehe. No será catastrófica tampoco pero sería divertido verlos pelear ¿o no? Tranquilo ya me recuperé aunque mamá no me dijo lo que era hehehe. Lo del catarro sin duda es por fumar pero eres mi amigo y no te lo diré de mala manera te lo explicaré "De esta manera conseguí que algunos de los amigos de mi hermanos lo dejaran" ****_Fumar causa cáncer de pulmones que si se fuma diario, cosa que puede llegar ahogar los pulmones eh infectarlos impidiendo el paso correcto de oxígeno y en pocos años llevando a la muerte_****... Listo con eso suelo conseguirlo, para sacarme la ansiedad corro alrededor de mi patio para cansarme bien y hacer un poco de ejercicio diario heheheconozco eso de la pelota de ping pong espero se te pase. Bueno yo no puedo porque está realmente es la cuenta de Meowlody porque yo no tengo Face hehe. Pero le digo a Meowlody que lo haga, porque compartir cuenta es una cosa compartir el Face es otra. Me gustan que escriba mucho no importa de verdad es mejor así. Qué alivio que te haya gustado el capiespero este también te guste**

**Jannin: Bueno si es un golpe. Lala sufrió mucho de verdad pero cuando leas lo que pasó realmente con Tigresa... Meowlody lloró y dijo que es súper triste. Si afectara más o menos el futuro. Pero no será ni tan horrible, Tigresa si se va enojar pero no demasiado. Nos vemos fan número uno. Recordá que te voy a responder siempre, a todos mis seguidores los respeto y los quiero por igual**

**HectorKiller: Es cierto la verdadera Purrsephone es más tosca que eso pero ya ves lo que una medicina puede llegar a hacer. Sobre el capi... Bueno ya ves, si se puede ser su hermano. A decir verdad si hubiera sido Po, yo también le habría matado en el sentido que vos usas. No van a llegar a los 45 van a PASAR los 45 ¿te parecen 50? Esta alta la cifra pero no es mala, Mientras más largo mejor. Espero que este capi también te guste**

** .7549****:**** Tranquila, acá te dejo mi continuación**

**Mikunaomi: Me alegra que te esté gustando amiga. Pero no hacía falta que me lo pidieras, tengo pensado hacer una escena así, aún no sé en dónde ubicarla pero de que la pondré la pondré no te preocupes, adiós fan número 2 espero te guste este capi**

**Tigresa1234: Me dijeron muchos que este quizá llegue a ser uno de los fics más largos escritos. Te digo un secreto... Este va a terminar bien... Pero voy a hacer 4 continuaciones más o 5 no lo sé hehehehe. Secreto, no se lo digas a nadie **

**Mayluz: Hola mejor amigo de mis mejores amigos. Si este capítulo ha tenido de todo, pero en mi opinión este que hice está más deprimente que muchos snif. Si, lamento haberme adelantado tanto con la pelea no te enojes porfa (Carita de gatito llorando) Gracias Mayluz me alagas de verdad (Sonrojada)**

**M: Ahora es momento de venganza PURRSEPHONE Y MAYLUZ, PURRSEPHONE Y MAYLUZ**

**P: Que madura sos**

**M: NO SABE DECIDIRCE ENTRE FANKFPLOL Y MAYLUZ**

**P:... Voy a traer la trituradora**

**M: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡MAMÁ PAPÁ LOS AMO!**

**P: Y por último antes de rostizar a Meowlody, tengo un PS3 pero no un BlackBerry. Mamá me va a comprar un Samsung Galaxy 3 si paso todo**

**M: Niña rica**

**P: Al menos yo no presumo mi riqueza **

**Bueno ahora iniciamos**

Po estaba perplejo pero en parte también fastidiado y enojado. Siempre ese Tigre lograba torcerle el cráneo con sus mentiras. Si de verdad era el hermano de Tigresa ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho desde el principio? La verdad era que Po no le veía el problema con habérselo dicho... Pensaba eso porque claramente no conocía las razones de Tyson

_ ¿¡ES ESO VERDAD!?_ dijo Po saliendo de sorpresa detrás de Tyson, él se quedó con la boca cerrada y una expresión de angustia al oír que Po estaba ahí

__"¿Po habrá oído todo lo que dije?... Estoy muerto"_ _pensaba Tyson preocupado_ Hola Po... ¿Disculpa de que hablabas?_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmarse

_Tyson no te hagas escuché todo lo que dijiste... Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Tigresa y eso de alterar una flor rara... ¡DILO!_ le exigió Po serio pero Tyson solo se quedó con expresión seria dejando un silencio por unos segundos

_ ¿Y supongo que TÚ vas a obligarme a hablar panda?_ dijo Tyson ya molestándose un poco por la actitud de Po

_Soy el novio de Tigresa por si no te acuerdas. Estoy dispuesto a protegerla de lo que sea que pueda herirla. Incluso si eso eres tú, Tyson_ le replicó Po con el cejo fruncido

_Te olvidas que de no ser por mí, Tigresa nunca hubiera estado contigo. Te hice el favor y se supone que tú me debes panzón. Po esto es un asunto entre Tigresa y yo que YO hablaré con ella, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, así que hazte a un lado de todo esto... Y evita algo que puedas lamentar_ dijo Tyson serio

_ ¿O qué? Eso me suena a amenaza Tyson ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Sabes que Tigresa no te perdonaría si me llegaras a lastimar

_Si es por eso yo también puedo usar ese pretexto Po... Y en caso de que no lo sepas Bella es mi novia... Y en caso de que otra vez no lo sepas es la líder de una legión de asesinos. No te conviene hacerla enojar ni a Tigresa... Y yo no quiero pelear contigo Po. No quiero hacerte daño_ decía Tyson serio tratando de permanecer calmado, pero sus esfuerzos hasta le causaban un raro dolor interno

_Lo dices porque tienes miedo_ dijo Po

_Si alguien tiene miedo aquí Po eres TÚ. Tú tienes miedo, la única razón por la que no me has golpeado todavía es porque tu amor por mi HERMANA te lo impide... Sabes perfectamente que te odiará si llegas a herirme ¿no es verdad? Confías demasiado en ti. Crees mucho en todas tus victorias y en qué vas a ganar... Y que yo a lo mejor este tirado en el piso agonizante... Pero si lo haces Tigresa no te perdonará, jamás. Sé las ganas que tienes de levantar tu puño y tú "fuerza" de Guerrero Dragón y romperme la cara_ dijo Tyson acercándose a la cara de Po mirándolo con una mirada mala y una media sonrisa, mientras Po lo miraba irritado y molesto

Po comenzaba a mirar muy fastidiado a Tyson, no le agradaba, estuvo ocultándole ya muchas cosas a Tigresa y esto iba más allá de si intentara ayudar o si era alguien a que Tigresa respetara mucho... No... Era malo, no sabía si era él de verdad o era esa maldad en su interior que lo estaba consumiendo, pero no ya no aguantaba convivir con alguien como él. Un secreto así habérselo ocultado a Tigresa. En parte era problema familiar, pero Po era su novio y se encargaría de que nada lastimara a Tigresa, si eso incluía romperle la cara a Tyson lo haría...

_ ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa a lo que Po respondió bajando la mirada sin contestar_ Sabía que no podías_ rio apartándose pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa. Po apretó fuerte los puños muy molesto y ya cansado de las burlas y rápidamente pego un puñetazo a Tyson por la cara cerca de la nariz

Tyson calló al piso de cola a un par de metros cerca de donde Po estaba. Tyson sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y pasó su mano por su boca y vio que emanaba un poco de sangre de sus labios y su nariz. No sentía dolor pero podía ver como su sangre goteaba en el piso y las aguas de la lluvia se llevaban su sangre a los pastos que crecían entre las grietas del piso

Él frunció el entrecejo mirando a Po con ira de verdad fuerte en su corazón. La voz del dios Fuego sonaba como si fueran los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza

_"Hazlo Tyson... Él te insultó ¡SE LO MERECE! Hazlo... Debes hacerlo... ¡MÁTALO!"_

Los ojos de Tyson se afinaron cual ojos de gatos. Una capa de un naranja y rojo tomó todos sus ojos. Su pelaje naranja brillante y sedoso con la luz se hizo opaco, oscuro y rasposo. Sus dientes crecieron de forma espantosa casi sobresaliendo de su boca y sus garras negras, crecieron de forma tan larga que no podía retraerlas

_Quieres pelear panzón... Bien... Pelea ¡entonces!_ gritó Tyson saltando sobre Po echándolo de espalda al piso y con sus manos y patas traseras atajando las piernas y los brazos de Po hincando sus garras al piso como cadenas para que no pudiera escapar. Tyson quitó su garra izquierda del piso dispuesto a arañar a Po en la cara y sacarle los ojos

Po aprovechando que Tyson sacó la mano del brazo, sus reflejos actuaron rápido y atajaron la muñeca de Tyson para que sus garras no llegaran a su cara. Tyson hizo un sonido de gato molesto y le enseño sus poderosos y afilados dientes a Po como para provocarlo eh intento morderlo

Rápidamente, Po movió la mano de Tyson ya que este dejó de emerger fuerza para lanzar su fatal mordida eh hizo que se arañara con su propia garra en el rostro. Tyson se demoró un tiempo poniendo ambas manos en donde había llevado la herida. Esta vez con ambas manos posadas en otro lado intentó morder a Po

Po notó que las manos de Tyson se encontraban en el piso lejos de las suyas. Tyson estaba a punto de morderlo y de desgarrar su cara con sus dientes cuando Po subió las manos y atajó a Tyson del cuello haciendo que el cerrara la boca. Po tomó con fuerza el cuello de Tyson y lo movió hacia un lado estrellando su cabeza en el piso

Tyson se quedó trastornado un par de segundos y se recuperó rápido moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y sujetándola. Pero cuando miró al frente Po había lanzado una patada de pies de furia hacia su cara lo que lo mando volando directo a un árbol moviéndolo varios metros y chocando con él. Po no dudo ni un segundo en correr hacia él para terminar ese asunto, pero sin embargo Tyson actuó más rápido que él

Se incorporó lo más rápido que su fuerza le permitió esperando a que Po llegara a él con algo en mente. Po movió el puño hacia atrás para golpear a Tyson cuando llegara hasta él

Tyson esperó paciente a que llegara y cuando Po estaba por golpearlo agarró su puño con simplicidad en su mano derecha haciendo que Po intentara golpearlo con el otro puño el cual Tyson también atajo con facilidad. Tyson comenzó a emerger más fuerza en sus brazos y manos llevando atrás a Po haciendo que él pusiera cara de susto y comenzara a arrodillarse en el piso. Una vez sus rodillas tocaron el piso este se rompió creando un pequeño cráter en cada lugar donde estaban sus rodillas

Po hacía su mejor esfuerzo por poner más fuerzas en sus manos para hacer retroceder a Tyson pero era inútil. La fuerza de Tyson era brutalmente incomparable, no podía ganarle. Tyson alzó con fuerza las manos de Po y las arrojó al piso haciendo que él se quedara arrodillado. Puso su brazo frente a su pecho doblando el codo dispuesto a golpear a Po con su codo en la cabeza

Po no era nada tonto había visto lo que Tyson era capaz. Si no se movía de ahí estaría perdido, la fuerza de Tyson combinados con un codazo fuerte en la cabeza sería fatal. Se movió rápidamente de ese lugar haciendo que Tyson golpeara con su codo el piso. Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Tyson iniciando por su codo hasta el punto de hacer que se le ericen los pelos de la cola

Movió su puño hacia donde estaba Po dándole un brutal golpe en la cara que lo hizo rodar por la colina de la bajada del patio trasero. Tyson fue tras él dispuesto a darle más de lo que él quería

Llegó a la parte más baja de la colina en un lugar lleno de árboles sin ver a Po. Se puso en dos piernas, ya que iba corriendo en cuatro patas hasta ahí, y miró a todos lados sin ver al panda. Cuando menos se lo esperó vio a un costado y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un puño de una pata negra frente a su cara que lo lanzo al piso nuevamente viendo como su nariz volvía a sangrar

_Bien... Fue un buen calentamiento_ dijo Tyson limpiándose la nariz_ Hay que pasar al siguiente nivel

_ ¿Y qué tiene de malo este?_ preguntó Po poniéndose a la defensiva serio

_No inventes... Este no sirve, el siguiente ES... el nivel_ dijo Tyson en tono burlo poniéndose también en pose de ataque kung fu_ ¿Qué esperas panda? Aquí te espero_ rio malicioso

Po se enfureció y rápidamente corrió hacia él para contraatacar. Tyson velozmente giró y lanzó una patada a la espalda de Po haciendo que choque de cara contra un árbol. Po dio la vuelta sujetando su cabeza, bastante aturdido por el golpe recibido. Sus ojos le patinaban veía borroso y no lograba concentrarse en nada que estuviera en su frente. Reaccionó de golpe al sentir algo arder de forma brutal en su brazo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al costado viendo que Tyson tenía su brazo entre sus fauces y él lo miraba de forma tranquila

Po hizo lo posible y con dificultad logró zafarse del doloroso y puntiagudo agarre de los feroces colmillos de Tyson. Po miró su brazo al sacárselo. Tyson había apretado fuerte las mandíbulas al morderlo, en ni un segundo que intento zafarse dejaba de querer morderlo incluso había levantado las garras cual gatito jugando con un hilo, pero Tyson no era un gatito cualquiera

El brazo de Po estaba lleno de sangre. Los colmillos afilados de Tyson se hundieron mucho en su carne y al intentar quitárselo se lo rasgo pues los colmillos destrozaban la carne al moverse por dentro del brazo de Po. Era verdad, dolía, dolía como nada en la vida, la acupuntura sería el cielo y un alivio total comparado con el dolor de unos dientes bien afilados incrustados en su brazo. Sabía que eso dolía y mucho de verdad pero no sabía si ese ardor fuera algo normal, como si la saliva de Tyson fuese lava o fuego a una temperatura de más de mil grados. Po atajaba su brazo con fuerza incapaz de moverlo por ese dolor espeluznante que sentía en el brazo, su sangre comenzaba a gotear y a resbalar por todo el brazo, aunque no era mucho debía alejarse de Tyson si no deseaba la muerte

Po se movió rápidamente lejos de él pero Tyson se puso en 4 patas como pose de acecho, una pose clásica en cualquier felino cazador que, a pesar de que Po desconocía ya tenía el terrible presentimiento de que terminaría por ser el bocadillo

Tyson no duro ni dudo ni un solo segundo antes de saltar hacia Po y morderlo en el brazo en el que había mordido antes echándolo al piso, Comenzó a arrastrarlo por el piso caminando en cuatro patas como un Tigre salvaje caminando en retroceso. Finalmente con la fuerza de su hocico y mandíbulas alzo el brazo de Po y todo su cuerpo mandándolo a volar hacia otra punta de árbol que estaba a unos 6 metros de ahí. Tyson rápidamente se le acercó y le dio una patada en el mentón bajo para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que Po escupiera un poco de sangre, con el brazo que estaba bien impactó a darle a Tyson en el torso haciéndolo retroceder hacia un árbol

Po tomó a Tyson de la cola y conecto su golpe con un panzazo que hizo chocar a Tyson contra u8n árbol, tan duro fue que Tyson rompió el árbol del momento al que Po lo arrojó hacia él y su cara fue contra el piso haciéndolo caer bastante mal y dejándole una raspadura en la cara y el torso lleno de tierra mojada. Po aún estaba muy adolorido por su brazo pero Tyson no esperó, quería terminar eso así que rápidamente corrió hacia él, sus puños parecían rojos de arder y pego un duro puñetazo al panda que lo hizo volar y sentir una especie de quemadura grave en todo el cuerpo al pobre Po, al tocar el suelo hizo una especie de cráter que forzó a los árboles a moverse unos cuantos metros, algunos se rompieron y otros inclinaron

En ese momento Po estaba brutalmente herido y débil, su ventaja en ese momento era que al impactar contra el piso se generó una gran nube de polvo que le daría un poco de tiempo para ocultarse antes de que Tyson lo volviera a encontrar

Po se ocultó detrás de un arbusto gordo mientras Tyson lo buscaba como cazador a su presa, el aroma de la sangre del panda lo ayudaba identificarlo si embargo el aroma de los árboles, el abundante polvo levantado y el olor de las flores lo confundía y alteraba su sentido de la orientación. Po frotó su brazo ensangrentado por el piso que estaba lleno de arena con mucho dolor y aún con la sensación de ardor. Nunca se imaginó que una mordedura así doliera tanto

No dejaba de frotar su herida contra el piso pensó que así tal vez calmaría el dolor... No sabía que hizo más que eso. Po comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el brazo, eran como pequeñas hormigas que le subían en el brazo. Inmediatamente subió el brazo a ver que era ese extraño hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo. Miró sorprendido y casi asustado lo que ocurría

La arena del piso cubría su brazo por su propia cuenta como si tuviera vida, y a medida que iba tocando el brazo del panda se iba curando su herida y dejaba de doler, al final lo dejó como nuevo como si no le hubiese pasado nada. Po no dejaba de mirar su brazo impactado y asustado, se sentía feliz de haberse curado pero por otra parte le daba miedo esa extraña reacción. De verdad que él controlaba los elementos, y a pesar de que estuviera metido en un lío tan gordo como él, esos poderes lo favorecían de manera aterradora, pero le favorecían de todas formas

_ ¡SAL YA COBARDE!_ gritó Tyson parándose y llevando a todas partes la mirada sin visualizar a Po_ _"¿Cómo es que se pierde de vista a alguien de su tamaño?"__ pensaba Tyson fastidiado. Giró la cabeza esperando poder ver algo pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver el potente pie de Po en su estómago haciendo que él chocara contra una roca y se hiriera gravemente la cintura

Tyson salió de esa roca rápidamente para darse cuenta de que esa roca era una especie de pilar puntiagudo que se hundió en su cintura provocando una herida de lo peor

Sujeto su herida lleno de dolor mientras comenzaba a desangrar y dejaba un rastro de sangre por dónde iba. Tyson se puso en dos piernas tratando de incorporarse, aun sangraba y estaba con mucho dolor por aquella herida, pero para él un guerrero no termina su labor hasta que muere. Si no estaba muerto no se iba a dar por vencido, no... Las cosas no iban a terminar ahí

Po vio la herida que tenía en la cintura sin dejar de preguntarse como rayos seguía en pie aún después de aquella herida, pero no, a último momento se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida. Eso era malo, no quería llegar al límite de herirlo si no de dejarlo noqueado o inconsciente, pero si Tigresa lo llegaba a ver herido era casi evidente que Tyson lo delataría

_Eres un ¡PANDA MALDITO!_ gritó Tyson furioso saltando hacia Po y dándole una patada que le dio directo en el estomago

Se quedó tirado en el piso y comenzó a toser sujetándose el estómago, esa patada sí que había dolido y por poco no lo mata. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y el oxígeno, apenas podía respirar bien. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y a hacerse borrosa, Solo veía los pies de Tyson acercarse a su cara antes de perder por completo el conocimiento

Unos minutos después Po comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontraba en un lugar blanco mirando el cielo azul completamente despejado. Po inmediatamente se levantó mirando a todas partes... Pensando que tal vez era un sueño

**_En la mente de Po_**

Po estaba sentado en un piso blanco cual nieve y suave como la lana de mil ovejas. Se paró y miró en donde estaba parado, parecía ser una nube. Comenzó a saltar en ella como si fuera un trampolín o unos resortes. No sabía que era ese lugar, dónde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí pero hasta daba las ganas de estar ahí para siempre, un lugar tranquilo, lleno de paz, sin problemas. Po miraba de arriba abajo y se puso a pensar _"Será que esto es el cielo... ¿Ya estoy muerto?" _se decía un poco triste

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido, todo en ese lugar parecía ser exactamente igual, No se veía a nadie, de repente pensaba si era de verdad que él se movía hacia adelante o si se estaba moviendo en círculos. Todo era lo mismo, no había nada que fuera diferente, era la nada, completamente vacía sin nadie... Él parecía ser el único problema en aquel tranquilo lugar

_Debo haber muerto_ susurraba Po sentándose en una de las nubes, triste de estar ahí, a pesar de que era un lugar tranquilo... Era mejor estar con su amada Tigresa, su padre y sus amigos, incluso con el Maestro Shifu y sus reproches... Era mejor que estar solo_ Lo siento tanto Tigresa_ decía con unas lágrimas cayendo

_Pero de qué te lamentas Gran Guerrero Dragón_ decía una voz femenina muy bella tras él

_De estar aquí, de estar muerto... De no haber podido contra un maldito... De no haber podido proteger a Tigresa_ decía Po triste sin darse la molesta de voltear a ver de quien se trataba aquella voz

_Tú no estás muerto. Solo hacemos esto para ayudarte_ dijo aquella voz femenina. Po a último minuto se percató de que estaba hablando con alguien, tan ahogado en tristeza estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pensó que tal vez solo era su imaginación pero al voltear dejó de decirse eso

Vio a un enorme dragón chino que en vez de tener escamas tenía plumas color plateado, blanco y celeste claro de grandes ojos del mismo celeste que sus plumas y una hilera de colmillos de blancos incomparables

_T-T-Tú... E-E-E-EE-Eres u... Un dra-dra-dragón_ decía Po un poco asustado pero a la vez maravillado

_Mil disculpas por mis modales gran Guerrero. Soy la diosa Aire. Po... Guerrero Dragón, yo y mis hermanos necesitamos de su ayuda

_Sus... ¿Hermanos a dicho?_ dijo Po temblando un poco

_Así es_ dijo una voz masculina tras él. Po volteó rápida a ver y vio a un dragón de escamas marrones y verdes brillantes con plantas que le crecían en el cuerpo y grandes ojos verdes_ Permítame presentarme Guerreo Dragón, yo soy el dios Tierra

Po en parte estaba sorprendido de ver dragones, con toda la vida pensando que no eran más que mitos o criaturas inexistentes. Por otra parte tenía un poco de miedo, dos gigantescos dragones de feroces colmillos, patas grandes y filosas garran estaban a cada uno de sus costados

_No tienes por qué temer Guerrero del Dragón_ dijo otra voz femenina que venía detrás de él. Po a otra vez volteo la mirada aun sin dejar de temblar y vio a otro dragón de escamas azul marino y unas verdes agua. Parecían brillar las escamas de aquel dragón, pues se la notaba mojada y con baba pegajosa. Po noto las ancas en la espina dorsal que empezaba desde la cabeza del dragón y tenía la cola de un pescado con unos grandes ojos bien azules

_La diosa Agua... ¿Verdad?_ dijo Po tratando de calmarse mientras la diosa agua asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_ decía Po exaltado y aun un poco asustado

_Estas en nuestros dominios Guerrero Dragón_ dijo el dios tierra_ Te trajimos aquí pues bien eres tú el único que nos puede ayudar

_No tienes por qué temernos, somos buenos y estamos de tu lado y así será en todo momento. No te haremos daño_ dijo la diosa Aire

_Solo queremos pedirte ayuda. Todo tu mundo y la vida de miles depende de ti y de tu amiga_ dijo la diosa Agua

_ ¿Tigresa?_ dijo Po a lo que los tres dioses asintieron

_Asi es gran Guerrero. Escúchanos por favor_ decía el dios Tierra con una vos algo temerosa

_... ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? Prometo ayudar_ dijo Po con un semblante serio

_Po... Guerrero Dragón. Tú ya has oído hablar de nuestro hermano_ dijo dios Tierra

_Si... Dios Fuego_ dijo Po mirando el abajo algo molesto

_Eres tú el único que puede detener a nuestro hermano con ayuda de tu amiga Tigresa. Nuestro hermano está cometiendo equivocaciones tras otras_ decía diosa Aire

_Él había sido muy terco siempre, nunca se quiso dejar llevar por nadie que le dijera que hacer. Por eso piensa que nunca se equivoca... Po... Actualmente solo existe una persona que controla el fuego con el corazón lo suficientemente en soledad, desamor y maldad como para seguir a dios Fuego y ese es Perro_ dijo diosa Agua

_ ¿Pero y que pasa con Tyson?_ dijo Po extrañado arqueando la ceja

_Ese es el punto Guerrero Dragón..._ dijo dios Tierra

_Nuestro hermano se ha equivocado al haber elegido a Tyson y creer ver maldad en su corazón. Es una equivocación peligrosa. Porque Tyson no es malo y no sedería jamás a todo lo que dios Fuego le ofrece. El único que cree y ha sido tentado y dejado que envenenara su mente por todos estos años ha sido Perro_ dijo la diosa Aire

_Cuando muere uno nace otro... Pero en este caso Guerrero... Ya que la vida de Perro perduró durante trillones de años... El último malo aquí es él. Cuando él muera no habrá nadie que sustituya su puesto_ afirmó diosa Agua

_Pero si eso es verdad ¿Qué le pasa a Tyson?

_Dios Fuego es fuerte. Solo puede actuar a través del enojo de Tyson, pero el efecto no dura mucho... Y eso le puede pasar realmente a cualquiera que pueda controlar el elemento fuego. Menos a ti..._ dijo dios Tierra

_ ¿Puedo controlar fuego también? ESO ES BÁRBARO_ dijo Po mirando sus manos

_No será tan bárbaro si no encuentras nuestra Piedra de la Luz Gran Guerrero_ volvió a hablar dios Tierra

_ ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella?_ dijo Po extrañado

_Po, la Piedra de la Luz es la clave del control de tus poderes. Los demás necesitan una fuente de poder que viene de las 4 rocas espirituales o de los objetos que se encontraban cerca de la cueva en la que existía hace tiempo pero tú a diferencia de ellos. Tienes tanto poder que necesitas un balanceador_ dijo dios Tierra

_Y ese balanceador es la Piedra de la Luz_ dijo Po a lo que dios Tierra asintió

_Como ya has de saber su ubicación es en lo profundo del valle del fantasma. Es verdad es un lugar peligroso y siniestro pero a lamentos no podemos ayudarte chico_ dijo diosa Aire

_Deberás ir con tus amigos por tu cuenta y encontrar dicha piedra_ dijo diosa Agua_ Aunque no siempre la necesitarás..._ volvió a decir con una media sonrisa

_ ¿A qué se refiere con eso?_ dijo Po llevando la mirada directo a la diosa Agua

_Cuando estés listo y seas lo suficientemente disciplinado y consiente de los poderes que posees no necesitarás aquella piedra para actuar. Al iniciar sí pero cuando lo aprendas verás tus resultados_ dijo diosa Agua con una sonrisa

_Bueno... Eso es ¡Genial! Y todo pero... ¿Qué hay de Tigresa?_ preguntó Po extrañado aún sin obtener respuestas del papel que Tigresa cumplía en todo ese favor que los dioses le pedían

_Po... Tigresa como ya sabes controla fuego..._inicio diosa Agua

_Pero no es una Maestro fuego cualquiera. Es la heredera del Tigre..._ continuó diosa Aire

_El Tigre Po, fue famoso en China hace muchos, muchos años por proteger siempre al valle y jurar dar su vida y lealtad con tal de mantener seguro a sus personas. Y era famoso también entre los Maestros fuego. Ya que de todos... Era él quien usaba los poderes y habilidades fuego con más sabiduría que otros. Muchas veces solía decir que era mejor arriesgarse y _ concluyo dios Tierra

_Guerrero Dragón. La profecía que leíste o que te hayan contado es cierta. Puesto que nuestro hermano controla el elemento más destructivo, uno que controle el elemento fuego y tenga sabiduría y correspondencia de cómo usarlo también... Podrá vencer a la gran maldad_ decía diosa Aire

_Y está escrito que dicho que el heredero del mejor Maestro fuego, que es el Tigre, será aquel que, junto al Guerrero del Dragón, acaben con la oscuridad que amenaza a su mundo_ dijo diosa Agua

_También se dice que, con la posibilidad de que exista más de un heredero, el correcto será aquel que haya tenido más conexión con el Guerrero Dragón. Y esa heredera es claro, Tigresa, tengo entendido que es tu novia Po _ dijo dios Tierra

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó Po extrañado

_Somos dioses Po. No lo olvides. Escucha esto por favor. Sé que Tyson te parecerá malo pero lo que le oculto a Tigresa lo hizo justo porque no quería herirla, su pasado es peor de lo que Tyson les había revelado aquella noche cuando llegó por primera vez a sus vidas, no te molestes con él, no tiene la culpa, él solo trataba de proteger a su hermana. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, te lo digo yo... Nuestro hermano cometió una equivocación de la que no está enterada al elegirlo a él como su tirano aprendiz, sabemos que te ha hecho daño Po pero debes aprender a perdonarlo, no es lo que tú crees... Y otra cosa... Po, la verdad es que muchas personas creen que el destino ya está escrito pero no es así... El destino lo cambian todos con sus decisiones, muchos también creen que después de todo esa era la decisión que iban a tomar..._ decía dios Tierra que fue interrumpido por diosa Aire

_ ¡A LO QUE MI HERMANO TRATA DE LLEGAR...! Es que, no te fíes tanto del destino siempre Po, tú también debes poner de tu parte y colaborar para que ese destino escrito de verdad pueda ser cumplido, si simplemente lo esperas no tendrás resultados. Si la profecía dice que tú y Tigresa pueden vencer al mal... Es porque así será... Pero no esperen a que la vida haga todo el trabajo... Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti Guerrero Dragón... Solo así... lograrás tu cometido_ la voz de diosa Aire comenzaba a escucharse como un eco casi inaudible que resonaba en ese lugar sin fin y sin aparente inicio

_ ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡AYUDENME AÚN NO LO SÉ TODO! ¡OIGAN!_ gritó Po mientras las nubes del piso comenzaban a separarse y se resbalaba de ellas y comenzaban a mezclarse con el aire para finalmente desaparecer. Po comenzó a caer desde lo alto del cielo hasta un vacío sin fin, como caer para siempre mientras las imágenes de los tres dioses se comenzaban a alejar, antes de desaparecer los tres dijeron una última cosa

_No olvides...

Pi siguió cayendo y cayendo hasta que pudo ver una sola superficie que parecía su cama, la que estaba en el palacio de Jade y se encontraba flotando sola sin ningún ataje en el infinito espacio y en la nada y al chocar con ella...

**_Fuera de la mente de Po_**

Po despertó exaltado, estaba en su cama, en el Palacio de Jade con un vendaje en el brazo y mirando hacia todos lados, le tomó de sorpresa un abrazo que no vino venir

_Po... qué bueno que estés bien_ dijo Tigresa que abrazaba a Po con fuerza_ Temí que no despertaras_ decía Tigresa derramando algunas lágrimas

_Descuida, sabes que jamás sería capaz de dejarte sola. Te doy mi palabra_ dijo Po haciendo una cruz en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón_ Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas

_Si, no puedo negar eso, simple cumples... Pero Po_ dijo Tigresa cambiando su expresión a una seria y un poco molesta_ Quiero que me expliques porque es que tú y Tyson peleaban, sé que no te agrada mucho, pero estuviste por matarlo_ Po podía notar el tono de tristeza y despreció en la voz de Tigresa. Pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, sabía que ese contacto con los 3 grandes dioses fue más que solo un sueño, no dirían lo que dijeron por nada. Recordó que dios Tierra le había dicho que su hermano, dios Fuego cometió una equivocación al haber elegido a Tyson como su títere, no era culpa de Tyson a fin de cuentas pero en ese momento no debía pensar en eso si no en como contestarle a Tigresa, debía decirle lo que había escuchado, por más doloroso que le fuera tenía que saber lo que Tyson le ocultaba

De ahí al porque Tyson le había ocultado todo eso y mentido desde el principio no sabía, eso lo iba a tener que hablar con él sin embargo, no sería nada fácil para Tigresa soportar otra vil mentira más después de tantos líos, no le sería sencillo superar otra más

Tyson le iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones a Tigresa después de ese momento

_Dime Po... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso?_ preguntó Tigresa como si le resultara tierno que Po sintiera celos

_Bueno... En parte sí pero..._ antes de que Po pudiera decir otra palabra Tigresa puso sos manos detrás de su nuca haciendo que Po se ruborice y dándole un largo, apasionado y tierno beso mientras Po acariciaba la espalda de ella, Tigresa quiso profundizarlo y comenzó a lamer sus labios y le dio una pequeña mordida en ellos haciendo que Po abriera los ojos, sorprendido pero alegre en parte

Tigresa le dio una última lamida antes de separarse de sus labios después de un buen rato

_Es muy tierno de verdad que seas así Po. Yo los quiero mucho a los dos, solo que a ti de esa manera especial, Tyson es mi primo... Po no quiero que peleen, quiero que trates de llevarte bien con él_ dijo Tigresa en tono serio, pero al pensar mejor recordó que había un "pero..." antes de que ella lo besara y que tal vez hubiese algo realmente importante

_Tigresa ¿Dónde está Tyson ahora? Quisiera disculparme_ dijo Po algo apenado

_Está en la enfermería del palacio. Tiene una herida grave en la cintura..._ dijo Tigresa sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que Po había dicho

Po intento levantarse sin embargo el dolor le impidió moverse, pues sus abdominales le harían y no se había recuperado de la invisible mordedura de Tyson en su brazo, por lo menos aun no

_No po, no debes moverte, aun estás débil para eso_ dijo Tigresa poniendo su mano en el pecho de Po y llevándolo pala atrás delicadamente haciendo que se acueste en la cama

_Bien..._ dijo Po aun con ganas de levantarse pero con Tigresa ahí sabía perfectamente que no lo dejaría hacerlo

_Po... Antes de que te besara dijiste que había un "pero"... Se puede sabes que era lo que me ibas a decir_ dijo Tigresa aun conservando la expresión seria

_Umm... Iba a decir pero que esa no era la única razón por la que peleamos_ dijo Po un poco nervioso y Tigresa notó que mentía de nuevo

_No Po, eso no es cierto, se te nota, estás mintiendo de nuevo. Dime cual fue la razón por la que estaban peleando_ preguntó Tigresa esta vez un poco más enfadada inaguantable de seguir con las mentiras de Po

_Tigresa... Es que eso no te lo pudo decir yo... Lo debes hablar con Tyson, es él quien es el indicado para decírtelo porque bueno... es... eso... Es que debe ser de su boca es lo correcto que te lo diga él_ dijo Po bajando la cabeza un poco culpable

_Bien iré a hablar con él_ dijo Tigresa seria dirigiéndose a la salida

_ _"Espero que este de humor, no me gustaría verla triste por esto... No quisiera lastimar a Tyson... Tan solo debo hablar con él. Quizá los tres dioses tengan razón, no es culpa de Tyson, es ese dios Fuego... Solo que no entiendo a qué se refería con que lo ayudara... Como podría ayudar a un dios del Fuego malvado que está loco por destruir todo y matar a todos solo porque sí... ¿Cómo puede alguien así hacerse bueno de la noche a la mañana?"_ _pensaba Po con un poco de miedo

Mientras con Tigresa

Ella iba caminando, por alguna razón, molesta, ni si quiera ella sabía él porque estaba molesta simplemente lo sentía. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando estaba por llegar a la enfermería. No sabía porque se detuvo tampoco, era como si sus piernas no le obedecieran, no se querían mover, en su mente le ordenaba a sus piernas que siguieran adelante sin embargo no pasaba nada, ella no caminaba, estaba como un árbol, ahí, sola firme en el suelo, clavada sin moverse

Una sensación rara y temerosa recorrió su espina dorsal, como si tratara de advertirle de algo malo, era como si algo estuviera queriendo hablarle y advertirle algo. Una vez que ese rubor dejó de recorrer su espalda comenzó a sentir una sensación de tristeza y desconfianza

Después de un rato sumergida en su mente finalmente, reaccionó tornándose de vuelta en el mundo y viendo la enfermería del palacio a pocos metros, pero realmente era curioso, en ningún momento dejo de sentir esa sensación, es más, mientras más se acercaba a la enfermería, la sensación de tristeza y desconfianza se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, no sabía a qué venía eso, no sabía ni porque, pero tenía un presentimiento de algo triste... Algo que haría de ese día quizá uno de los más tristes de su no tan larga vida

El entrar en la enfermería estaba Tyson acostado de espala a la puerta en la hilera izquierda según se entraba a la sala. Tigresa se acercó un poco a Tyson mientras él resoplaba un poco mientras dormía cual gatito en la clásica posición de felino salvaje al dormir

Su pelaje y sus colmillos estaban radiantes de nuevo, salvo por un vendaje que cubría toda su cintura pasando también por el alrededor de su espalda

Estaba como anestesiado ya que el Maestro Shifu tuvo que darle una especie de medicina natural hecha con hojas de eucalipto y de bambú, nada agradable, para que se quedara dormido y tranquilo mientras le ponían los vendajes al cual también le pusieron una medicina para que su herida sanara más rápido que tampoco era muy cómodo de sentir, pues dejaba un ardor intenso y una sensación de que se hacía cenizas su piel así también como su pelaje

Realmente Tigresa se había olvidado que el Maestro Shifu puso a Tyson a dormir, literalmente. Pero en ese momento más que nada deseaba saber la razón de porque se habían peleado, una ya sabía, que era a causa de los celos de Po, eso a decir verdad le resultaba muy tierno, quería decir que Po realmente se preocupaba mucho por ella, que quería que estuvieran siempre juntos... Y que la amaba de verdad. Nunca había dudado que Po la amaba pero... Se sentía realmente feliz de que pudiera llegar al punto de protegerla seriamente. Simplemente pensaba que en ese momento se pasó de la raya

Se acercó un poco a Tyson y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras lo miraba un poco triste, esa sensación de tristeza no desparecía de su mente, así de fácil no podía olvidar no podía dejar de sentirlo. Po le había dicho que la otra razón por la que pelearon era algo que, al menos, él no le podía revelar, debía ser sin falta alguna Tyson. Debía ser algo de su pasado, del pasado de los dos, algo triste, tal vez a eso venía esa sensación de abandono y tristeza

Sea lo que fuera a ser lo que Tyson le dijera, era seguro, tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser nada lindo para recordar, tal vez algo que no olvidaría, pero no sería bueno guardado en su memoria

Tigresa lentamente fue poniendo la mano en la herida de Tyson y recordó algunas cosas de más que leyó en secreto del libro y las referencias a los Maestros Fuego

_Cualquier Maestro fuego, en tanto posea su fuente de poder, no podrá ser dañado por el fuego, sino curado por este_

_Cualquier herida que pudiese tener por causa de otras cosas u otros elementos, serán remendados, ya que el fuego es la fuente vital, cualquier cosa que sea capaz de arder... Será como una medicina para cualquiera en tanto posea su dije sagrado_

_De no poseerlo las consecuencias pueden ser letales para cual_

Tigresa recordaba muy bien esas palabras, no le contó a nadie que las había leído pero lo útil no está de más para nada ni nadie

Alcanzó a ver unas velas que estaban metidas en las lámparas para avivar en lugar, pues la noche era de verdad oscura. Se fijó en que Tyson tuviera su collar puesto, al ver que sí se despreocupo, quitó la vela de la lámpara y con cuidado de no despertarlo le cuido la venda

Pudo notar como Tyson ponía una expresión de dolor a la par que se la quitaba, pero era comprensible, era una herida un tanto profunda, afortunadamente no había perdido mucha sangre y fue vendado a tiempo

Tigresa con extremo cuidado fue acercando la vela a la herida de Tyson dejando que las gotas de estas se derritieran y de esta forma esperar a que curaran su herida

Tyson comenzó a despertar muy lentamente viendo que Tigresa tenía la vela en manos se alarmó un poco

_ ¡Tigresa!_ dijo Tyson pero Tigresa no se sorprendió, sabía que en algún momento iba a despertar

_Hola Tyson_ dijo Tigresa

_ ¿¡Qué estás haciendo con eso!?_ dijo algo exaltado

_Tratando de curarte_ dijo Tigresa mientras Tyson veía como una de las gotas comenzaba a resbalarse de aquella vela

_Esto me va doler_ dijo Tyson_ Veo que has estado leyendo para saber esto...

_Mucho_ dijo Tigresa seria mientras la gota de vela caía en la herida de Tyson y se iba curando lentamente mientras él hacía lo posible por aguantar esas lágrimas de dolor

_Oye estás bien, te noto muy seria_ decía Tyson

_Siempre estoy así... Tyson... Dime que fue lo que pasó_ dijo Tigresa mirando de forma fría a Tyson a los ojos

_ ¿Qué pasó con qué?_ dijo Tyson aún sin entender de lo que Tigresa estaba hablando

_Quiero que seas honesto y me digas ya toda la verdad, porque eh estado aguantando tu secretitos desde que te conocí y no pienso seguir aguantando otro más... Dime porque fue que tú y Po pelearon, en parte sé que fueron por los celos de Po, pero no fue por eso solamente, hay otra razón que tú sabes cuál es, y quiero... La verdad Tyson, no más mentiras, dime que fue lo que pasó_ decía Tigresa molesta y seria mirando a Tyson con frialdad haciendo que él también pusiera una mirada seria

_Tigresa..._ decía Tyson sentándose en la cama mirando abajo muy apenado_ Tienes razón... Te eh ocultado cientos de secretos desde que llegué a tu vida hace poco... Y admito que hice mal... Yo debía haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio... Pero es que simplemente aquella noche de la que hablamos me pareció un mal momento... que era muy pronto... No podía ser en ese entonces... Pero la verdad... Y la verdad es que... Tigresa, tú no eres mi prima_ esas palabras dejaron congelada a Tigresa, el corazón por poco no se le rompe a pedazos

Sentía algo amargo triste y sin amor dentro de su ser, era como el golpe más duro que había recibido en toda su vida, como si de verdad no pudiese recibir uno ni más fuerte. Su corazón comenzaba a desmoronarse y sus sentimientos estaban heridos pues habían sido jugados de una forma vil. No sabía cómo era que pudo ser capaz de semejante mentira

_... ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Por qué...? Porque me mentiste de algo tan serio como esto Tyson ¡CON ESTA CLASE DE COSAS NO SE JUEGA!_ decía Tigresa muy molesta, triste y decepcionada a la vez

_Lo sé debía habértelo dicho desde el principio pero no tenía malas intenciones, trataba de protegerte

_ ¿¡Protegerme de qué!? Es la verdad. Quiere decir que tú no eres familia..._ dijo Tigresa a punto de empezar a derramar sus lágrimas

_ ¡SÍ!... ¡SÍ LO SOY Y MÁS DE LO CREES!_ le gritó Tyson agarrando a Tigresa de los brazos un poco fuerte y la soltó de inmediato_ Todavía no eh terminado quieres... No eres mi prima... Eres mi hermana, mi hermana menor

Tigresa podía sentir como el mundo entero se detenía al haber mencionado esas palabras, nada corría, el tiempo no pasaba, los únicos que se movían eran ellos 2 como si hubieran entrado en alguna especie de universo paralelo, absolutamente todo estaba quieto. No sabía que decir, no sabía ni si debía decir algo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni se debía hacerlo, no sabía si debía estar triste o feliz, ni si debía mostrar alguna emoción. Solo sabía que se sentía como traicionada de alguna forma. Sin embargo no olvido las palabras que había dicho Tyson _"pero no tenía malas intenciones, trataba de protegerte" _a que se refería con eso

_Sé que es algo de verdad que no esperabas, pero ese día no era el mejor para decírtelo, aun así debías saber desde ese momento que tenías alguna relación con todo, pero no era sencillo empezar porque tú eras mie hermana, Tigresa lamento haberte mentido_ decía Tyson apenado

_P... Pero no lo entiendo... El día que fui a tu casa vi todo en la Rosa de los Recuerdos o de la Verdad o como sea... Vi a tus padres y a los míos... ¿Cómo me explicas eso?

_La Rosa de los Recuerdos puede ser alterada por un familiar de la persona que va a verlo y si eres un buen maestro de cualquiera de los elementos_ dijo Tyson serio

_Entonces... Entonces qué fue lo que pasó... Si no fue así como lo contaste... Si nuestros padres no me llevaron al orfanato quién lo hizo... ¡Todo el pasado era una mentira!_ decía Tigresa ya dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos

_No... No todo fue mentira... Me dejas que te cuente_ dijo Tyson acercándose un poco a ella mientras ella comenzaba a abrazarlo lentamente. Tigresa estaba de verdad furiosa y era muy capaz de darle una buena paliza más tarde pero no podía estar tan enojada... Era su hermano... Siempre quiso uno... Y ahora sabía que lo quería mucho

_Está bien_ dijo Tigresa abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho

_Mira..._ dijo Tyson separándola un poco de él y mirándola a los ojos_ Para empezar no llores. Las lágrimas no resuelven nada hermanita. No hay porque llorar_ Tyson colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Tigresa y con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos_ Hice mal... Y lo lamento... Te eh mentido en mucho y solo... Solo pido que puedas perdonar a un tigre estúpido, mentiroso, patán eh idiota como yo_ decía aún sin quitar sus patas de las mejillas de Tigresa

_Bien... Te perdono_ dijo Tigresa tomando las manos de Tyson y sintiendo su calor_ Pero más tarde igual te daré una paliza

_Bien, así de paso veo tu progreso_ rieron ambos

_Bueno cuéntame... Que fue lo que pasó realmente_ dijo Tigresa

_...Será mejor que te sientes es algo largo..._ Tigresa solo obedeció y se sentó en la cama al lado de Tyson mirándolo_ Tigresa... Escucha... Para empezar... La verdad es que te mentí al haberte dicho lo de que tus padres fueron a Darckar... Y lo de que mi madre murió por una enfermedad rara... Lo que pasó fue...Yo tenía apenas 3 años cuando mamá te tubo... Al parecer a ella le costó... Mucho de verdad haberte tenido... Poco después de eso ella estaba muy mal, ese día había perdido mucha sangre y el médico dijo que no era seguro que se salvara... Papá estaba demasiado absorto por cuidar y mantener a mamá a salvo como para prestarte atención... Papá amaba como no tienes idea a mamá

_Me lo imagino_ dijo Tigresa mirando con tristeza hacia el suelo

_Bueno... Mamá si enfermó. Tenía un problema en el útero después de tenerte... Cuando yo cumplí 5 ella falleció. Pero no fue por una enfermedad desconocida... Fue por haberte tenido... Hasta donde vivió mamá dio todo por darte lo mejor así como a mí también... Ella sabía que no iba durar mucho en vida y nos amaba a ambos, a pesar de que estaba enferma se reventaba el cuello siempre haciendo lo mejor para nosotros. Siempre... Siempre te contaba cuentos en las noches conmigo... Y siempre decía cuanto nos amaba_ Tigresa no pudo evitarlo, ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos fueron mucho más fuertes que ella y se puso a llorar mientras también veía como a Tyson se le humedecían los ojos_ Esa vez... Recuerdas que te conté... Cuando mamá me estaba arrollando

_Si_ dijo Tigresa tratando de calmarse mientras secaba sus lágrimas

_Recuerdo que tú dormías conmigo en la misma pieza. Mamá siempre me decía que debía hacer lo mejor para ti... Es más me hizo prometer que como buen hermano mayor te cuidaría siempre y te mantendría a salvo de todo... Me decía eso porque confiaba en mí. Mamá siempre fue muy sacrificaba sin embargo la expresión de dolor no desaparecía de su cara en ningún momento. Nos daba lo que hacía falta y lo conseguía todo trabajando todo lo que podía. Niches y noches se quedaba despierta para pasarla bien con nosotros... A ti siempre te cantaba una canción para dormir muy hermosa ya que... He... Lo creas o no eras bastante llorona. La noche que nos acunaba a ambos y que yo le dije lo mal que se veía... Tú te pusiste a llorar como no sabes, ese día jamás lo olvide, fue el día más triste... Y el llanto de bebé más fuerte que escuché... Mamá te amaba... Te amaba y mucho, siempre te lo recordaba_ Tyson ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, era pasado sin duda, pero aunque fuera pasado esas dolorosas cicatrices no desparecieron de su corazón, eran recuerdos muy tristes y dolorosos que se quedarían marcados en sus memorias para siempre

_ ¿Y papá?_ preguntó Tigresa entre sollozos y limpiándose las lágrimas. En ese momento Tyson sí que no pudo evitar llorar también

_Papá..._ decía Tyson con expresión seria pero con los ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas y sin que las lágrimas dejaran de gotear pos sus mejillas_ Él no te prestaba atención... Desde que te tuvo hasta que murió, papá solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de mamá... Yo también pero me habría gustado que hubiera pasado tiempo contigo como un buen padre lo habría hecho_ dijo a la par que se secaba las lágrimas

_ ¿Él no me quería?_ decía Tigresa muy triste

_Él decía que sí pero las palabras no valen nada si no hay acción que lo demuestre... Papá vivía mucho en el pasado siempre y cuando falleció mamá su alma se hizo mucho más distante, triste, gris y amargada de lo que ya era antes de nacer tu... Vivías de mí...

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo podría vivir de ti?_ dijo Tigresa extrañada poniendo una expresión un poco más seria

_... Papá no te quería dar nada. Ambos éramos un recuerdo permanente de mamá de los que papá nunca se iba a olvidar en tanto siguiéramos ahí... Tú te pareces tanto a ella... Siempre fuiste tan idéntica a ella, tan linda y hermosa como mamá lo era... Que a papá siempre le hería el alma verte y yo tengo los ojos de mamá... Papá siempre trataba de olvidar el pasado, pero con nosotros como hijos le era imposible. El que te cuidaba no era papá, era yo, cuando tenías 2 años yo ya tenía 6... Papá siempre estaba triste... Con solo 6 años de edad, era yo quien trataba de hacer todo para protegerte... Pero como era y soy un tigre conseguir las cosas a lo fácil no era una opción... No sabes lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerte

_Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que eras tú el que me cuidabas?... Tyson... ¿Tú de verdad me mantenías?_ dijo Tigresa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Tyson asentía con debilidad mientras las lágrimas iban chocando contra el piso

_Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti... Quería protegerte y mantenerte a salvo de lo que fuese necesario. Yo te daba comida y gracias a mis amigos podía conseguir lana y otras cosas para hacer tu ropa y algunos peluches para que jugaras... Pero cada vez se iba haciendo más difícil todo. Mantenerte ya era todo un reto, la gente me miraba mal y me solían echar de sus negocios... Y no quería verme forzado a roba pero tuve que hacerlo..._ decía Tyson apenado

_ ¿Robabas?... ¿Tyson tu robabas para mantenerme?_ decía Tigresa triste

_Hacía lo que era necesario con tal de protegerte... Eso iba más allá de la promesa que le hice a mamá... Yo te protegía porque eras mi hermana menor y te quería conmigo. Pero también la promesa que le hice a mamá... Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para protegerte y darte lo que necesitaras para vivir pero...

_ ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Tyson yo desde mis recuerdos son del orfanato... ¿Cómo fue que terminé ahí?_ decía Tigresa recordando los malo momentos que vivió en el orfanato, desde el principio de sus memorias está ella ahí

_A eso llegaba... Tigresa... Verás yo solo tenía 6 años... Era muy pequeño y conseguir de todo era muy difícil, era solo un niño y un niño de 6 no puede mantener a un bebé casi 2 años y medio... No llevaba una vida sencilla. Incontables veces me habrán atrapado robando comida. Siempre les explicaba por qué, pero me decían que no era excusa. Una vez estuvieron por encerrarme entonces escape... No pude volver a salir de casa... Y papá no te iba a mantener... Yo no era una buena influencia para ti y quería un futuro sano y quería que alguien te pudiera dar sin problemas lo que yo no podía y lo que papá nunca te daría... Tigresa yo te quería mucho y quería que estuvieras conmigo pero quería un buen futuro para mí y yo no te lo podía dar. No podía tenerte conmigo y asegurarme de que crecieras en buenas manos, no podía hacer eso, no tenía mucho y solo me quedaban 2 opciones en mano... Por más que quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado tuve que hacer lo que sería mejor para ti... En esos tiempos ya conocía a los perros y las atrocidades que hacían, sin duda alguna tú eras la elegida del tigre... En esa casa estabas en peligro de todo sentido... Y te iba a proteger, hacer todo lo que fuera mejor para ti como se lo había prometido a mamá. Iba a cuidarte, no lo hice solo por la comida... Si estabas ahí y los perros te encontraban te habrían matado...

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

_Una noche de lluvia fuerte aprovechando que todos estaban en casa y estaban todos dormidos, salí de casa con una capucha y te puse una manta para que no te mojaras. Tuve que atravesar el pueblo con sumo cuidado para que nadie me escuchara... Finalmente llegué al orfanato de Bao-Gu... No tenía idea de que te tratarían mal ahí... Pero tenía la esperanza de que encontraras una familia que te cuidara mejor... No podría olvidar ese día

**_Flashback_**

Tyson había salido corriendo de la caza. No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la lluvia caer. Las casas estaban con las luces apagadas y no había absolutamente nadie en las calles, de paso en paso Tyson iba pasando y quedándose bajo pequeños tejados y en callejones para no mojar de más a la pequeña criaturita que llevaba en brazos. Tigresa estaba llorando y Tyson hacía lo posible por calmarla mientras iba lo más rápido que podía hacia el orfanato

Vio como unas luces de una casa se prendía y alguien abría la ventana para revisar si alguien afuera se encontraba, después de asomarse bien se pudo notar que ahí nadie se encontraba. Tyson estaba detrás de un árbol tapándole la boca a Tigresa para que no la oyeran llorar. Una vez que el hombre cerró la ventana y volvió a apagar las luces Tyson pudo seguir con su ronda, volviéndose a esconder bajo un árbol para que el agua no le diera tanto a su pequeña hermanita

_Sh, sh, sh... Ya hermanita, mírame, no llores aquí estoy_ decía Tyson descubriéndose un poco la cara haciendo que su hermanita la viera y dejara de llorar_ Eso es, no llores, aquí estoy chiquita_ dijo acariciando el pelo de la cabeza de Tigresita

De árbol en árbol iba él pequeño Tigre pasando y caminando para evitar que el agua le diera. La tormenta era fuerte y los rayos, truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo haciendo ruidos molestos y ensordecedores. Sin embargo mientras que tigresa viera la carita de su hermano estaba tranquila

Finalmente después de un buen rato de correr Tyson finalmente llegó a las afueras del orfanato de Bao-Gu. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la puerta bajo el pequeño techito que tenía por fuera. Tyson se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza y dejó a Tigresa en una canasta en el piso con una pequeña nota

_Se llama Tigresa. Se los pido de todo corazón, cuídenla bien, por favor_

Era breve pero para Tyson era suficiente. Tigresa comenzaba a llorar viendo como su hermano iba regresando a la oscuridad de la lluvia

_Sh, sh... Ya hermanita, no vayas a llorar. No llores_ decía Tyson acercándose a él y tomando las manitos de Tigresa_ Mírame aquí estoy chiquita. No llores hermanita..._ al ver nuevamente la carita de su hermana Tigresa dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír estirando los bracitos a la cara de su hermano, mientras él dejaba que Tigresa tocara su cara a la que él acariciaba sus manitos

Tigresa se sentía un poco triste porque sabía en parte que su hermano se iba a ir pero feliz de saber que al menos estaría ahí por unos segundos más

_No vayas a llorar_ Tyson acaricio el suave pelito de su hermanita y comenzó a cantar una canción_ _No olvides que aquí siempre estaré... Que solita no te dejare... Que en tu corazón estaré contigo siempre... Mi sensación siempre se quedara en tu piel... Y siempre que te sientas sola... Recuerda que en tu corazón por siempre me quedaré... No olvides nunca que te quiero... Y que siempre te voy a querer... Porque tú... eres mi hermanita... Y siempre te voy a estar ahí... Cuando más lo desees... En tu corazón... Estaré por... siempre_ _cantó Tyson mientras un montón de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojitos y caían encima de la cabecita de su hermana menor_... Te quiero hermanita... Te extrañaré_ dijo Tyson mientras comenzaba a soltar las delicadas manos de su hermanita y comenzaba a alejarse mientras que Tigresa veía como su hermano se alejaba y volvía a llorar_ _No olvides que en tu corazón estaré contigo... Siempre__ cantó por último antes de soltar las manitos de su hermana y darle un tierno besito en la frente acariciando su mejilla y dejando escapar más lágrimas mientras se volvía a alejar. Tocó la puerta del orfanato un par de beses con cuidado y luego se alejó desapareciendo entre la lluvia para no volver

Tyson se ocultó tras un árbol esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta del lugar. Pudo ver como una cabra abría la puerta y veía a ambos lados para finalmente notar una canastita en el piso. Rápidamente la tomó viendo a una Tigresita dentro de ella y una nota. La cabra volvió a mirar a ambos lados pero no veía a Tyson escondido tras un árbol. Él comenzó a ver como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse con la cabra metiendo a Tigresa dentro del orfanato

_Te extrañaré Tigresa... Hermanita... Es por tu bien... Cuídate mucho... Te quiero_ decía Tyson mientras se largaba a llorar una vez más extendiendo su brazo hacia la puerta y haciendo una señal de despedida moviendo su manito de un lado a otro para finalmente bajarla y volver a su casa muy deprimido entre la lluvia y derramando un montón de lágrimas que se mesclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cara

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_Todos los días después de eso para papá siguieron como siempre, claramente no le importó que tú te hubieras ido ni cómo es que desapareciste... Me sentí decepcionado de él cuando me dijo que me amaba al haberme dejado en un orfanato... Esperaba que al menos me llevara al que habías ido tú... Pero me llevó a un lugar mucho más alejado de ahí... Todas las noches que pasaban pensé en que estaba lejos de ti y lejos de mis amigos, siempre soñaba con ir a buscarte, con salir de ahí y cuidarte... Pero te llevé ahí por tu seguridad... No con mala intención_ Las palabras de Tyson eran muy duras, de verdad era un pasado mucho más triste de lo que se imaginaba y esa canción tan tierna que su mamá le cantaba así como él... Era algo adorable pero le rompía el corazón que su padre no hubiera podido aceptarlos

Era un dolor inmenso en su interior que parecía no tener remedio, era un pasado que no olvidaría jamás aunque pasaran mil años

_No puedo creer que haya sido así_ decía Tigresa con la cara empapada de lágrimas

_Yo tampoco... Siento como que tampoco pude hacer lo necesario por ti

_Tyson... Tu hiciste lo mejor por mí... Solo querías lo mejor para mí. Por poco no arriesgas tu vida para protegerme y me dabas todo a costos inimaginables con los pequeño que eras... No pude pedir un hermano mejor que tú_ decía Tigresa limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazando a Tyson por unos segundos y luego separándose con su mano en el hombro de él

_Claro... Eres mi hermana y lo serás siempre, siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites y te protegeré al costo que haga falta... Siempre_ dijo Tyson haciendo que Tigresa lo abrace con fuerza de nuevo y llorara lágrimas de felicidad en su hombro

_Te quiero_ le susurró Tigresa al oído entre algunas lágrimas. Al oír eso Tyson se aferró con cuidado al abrazo acariciando la espalda de su hermana

_También te quiero_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa_ Bueno... Ya es tarde... Debemos descansar mañana será un día de planear muchas cosas_ dijo Tyson sonriente

_De acuerdo... Duerme bien_ dijo Tigresa separándose del abrazo y dirigiéndose a la salida para ir con Po

_Tú también_ dijo Tyson brindándole una sonrisa_ Adiós

_Adiós_ dijo Tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa_ hermano_ susurró cuando se encontraba ya fuera de la habitación

Tigresa fue a la habitación de Po para encontrarlo ya dormido, se acostó con mucho cuidado a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo. Po pudo sentir como Tigresa se acostaba a su lado y también le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaban a dormir

Esa noche Tigresa durmió como nunca antes, a pesar de que había sido mucha felicidad pero sin embargo... Todo eso también había sido como un golpe en el corazón

Continuará...

**La pelea Po vs Tyson al fin no los parece, es el momento que tanto querían ver. Sé que pudo haber estado un poco mejor pero uno hace lo que puede hacer**

**M: El pasado de Tigresita a Tyson es muy deprimente ¿Por qué así tan triste?**

**P: Porque eso le da la personalidad a la historia**

**M: Nunca dije que no es solo que es muy triste ¿Vos inventaste esa canción que Tyson le cantó a Tigresa?**

**P: Claro**

**M: Chulina que linda**

**P: Callate Bobasa**

**M: Y vos cara de...**

**P: De...**

**M: Mierda no le puedo insultar hicimos una apuesta**

**P: Eso, aposté a que no puede estar ni un día sin decirme un insulto. Si gano me tiene que pagar un helado de fresa, Si no yo le tengo que pagar uno de naranja**

**M: Es difícil no insultarte, naciste para que yo te insultara**

**P: Cierto Perra de mierda**

**M: SOS UNA... GRRRRRR**

**P: Voy a ganar. Hasta el próximo capi, adiositos **

**M: PERRA... Hay no perdí**

**P: HA ¡HA!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo32: El Inicio de una Nueva Aventura**

**Primero lo primero, me tarde mucho porque esta puta internet se fundió y tenía que estudiar para mis putos exámenes del colegio porque son una mierda... Pero más porque el internet no funcionaba**

**Una cosita que creo que no les comenté a todos. Este fic va a terminar todo bien y todo tranquilo como terminan normalmente los fics. Pero voy a hacer como 5 más que van a tener los mismos personajes, van a ser OTROS fics, que van a ser más o menos como continuaciones de esta historia porque van a ser los mismos personajes... y la misma vida que se vive en este, Aun estoy planeando en lo que sea la aventura de los otros pero voy a hacerlos**

**Muchos de ustedes dirían si voy a hacer 5 continuaciones de mi fic con 50 capítulos cada una, el fic más largo de toda la historia de todos los fics de fanfiction. Y literalmente soy escritora de libros, libros de VERDAD porque ya estoy llevando a cabo 2 libros, uno es sobre mis felinos y otro es... Clasificado por el momento. Es por eso que mamá dice que sería robar si alguien hiciera comics o un libro de ellos, solo les digo esto porque mamá me dijo que lo dijera ¡LOL! *O* Pero fuera de bola, reservado a los derechos de autor amigos **

**Jessica Izayoi: Si, supongo que al principio de eso cualquiera sentiría odiar a Ty pero ahora ya sabes que no es malo. Lamento la tardanza es que esta internet de puta mierda no andaba y apenas hoy rendí Matemática castellano y guaraní, tres de4 las materias más difíciles en todos los colegios del Paraguay y me tuve que romper el culo estudiando, por eso**

**Eme48: ¡Súper! Que bien que te guste. Ojala te quedes para seguirme**

**Gianella: Lo que importa no es si me dejaste el primer review lo que me importa es que me lo hayas dejado y la tranquilidad de saber que lees por ser una fiel seguidora Gianella. Lamento la tardanza pero debía estudiar y se fundió mi internet. No sabría decir si es bueno o malo que hayas llorado por mi capi pero bueno. Supongo que tenes razón, yo también le habría dado duro a Ty en donde le duele (Y creo que sabes donde es Ó^Ò) Conozco eso de las mentiras Chinas y una costita. Gracias por darme la idea de taparle la boca a Meowlody con cinta hehehehe**

**M: ¡NO LE DES IDEAS! ¡NOO LE DES IDEAS!**

**P: Tarde**

**Skalipso3: Súper, que bien que te gustara, y... Supongo que la historia de Tyson y Tigresita es triste y tierna, esa era mi intención... Pero más triste que tierna. Supongo que con lo que me contas... Si, podría decirse que es un vicio hereditario, pero trata, cuando uno se propone y compromete tu único obstáculo sos vos mismo, solo tenes que tratar, y trata de convencerles a tus viejos que no fumen tampoco. Me emociona que empezaras Kung fu, yo también desearía practicar pero no puedo por desgracia. Realmente no sé cómo es Córdoba, no como es Buenos Aires, puesto que nunca en mi vida salí del país, es más casi nunca salgo de mi casa, solo para ir al colegio, fuera de eso me la paso macaneando acá en mi casa y haciendo jugando en el patio, antes practicaba natación y karate pero eso quedó atrás, todo lo que hago lo hago en el patio de mi casa, jugar football, basket, ping-pong, siempre acá en casa. Yo tengo varios dibujos que hice de Tyson y Matt pero en forma humana, mamá dice que para tener 13 tengo la capacidad de un artista dibujante de 27, dibujo personas reales, y mejor porque nadie me enseño, tuve que aprender sola. Por lo que sabrás Meowlody ya pasó por tu face, todavía no vio el dibujo pero ya veremos en poco tiempo, Oki Bye**

**Jannin: Lamento haberte hecho llorar por la historia y el flashback pero tenes que admitir que fue triste TT^TT. De repente pienso que hasta yo lloré cuando empecé a escribir esa parte. El tema es; este capi va a terminar feliz de la vida como terminan todos los mejores pero al final de este va a tener otras 5 más que va a hacer con los mismos personajes que cree, eso es**

**Mikunaomi: Hm. Tengo que ver si lo hago sin censura pues es que le puse Rated: Fiction K al mío, no creo que lo pueda hacer sin censura pero voy a ver lo que hago, debe ser censurada pero la voy a hacer como pueda ¿Ok? **

**HectorKiller: Ok, si, admito que fui algo cruel con ese pasado triste, pero es la primera vez que realmente me gusta esto y si también es conmovedor. Gracias por darme la bienvenida pero la verdad es que ya me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias de todas formas, sos muy amable. El helado de naranja... ¡ES ORO PARA MI! Perdón por gritar es que de verdad me encanta. No sé qué te pueda decir, vos decile cuadrado amoroso pero entre los 2 jamás me voy a decidir, creeme. Uff me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea de repente no sabría decirte si... Bueno es que me pareció que le faltaba algo. Y sip, 50 o más con continuaciones, supongo que si, va a ser un fic BASTAAAANTE largo**

**Kriton6: Si, yo también vi ese capi, a mí me gusto esa parte pero de repente se me ocurrió que pudo estar mejor y el que me digas que el mío está mejor que el de la serie es un gran alago, gracias fiel amigo**

**Nekoboy: Cierto, son muchas palabras para una descripción simple a veces, pero un buen escritor nunca pierde de vista ni UN detalle y es que yo soy medio... Como se dice... Obsesionada, traumada por los detalles, me gusta detallar hasta la más mínima acción, espero no te moleste pero ni aunque lo intente logro hacerlos cortos, es de familia, herede tantas cosas que no me las puedo sacar como la obsesión detallista. Me alegra que te haya gustado ¿Sabes que los mejores fans ponen en sus reviews "BÁRBARO"? Eso quiere decir que sos un gran fan de KFP. No deje de lado mis estudios en ni un momento... Me pase de romperme el coco**

**Tigresa1234: Gracias por guardar mi secreto, aunque ya parece que algunos lo han pillado (Carajo) Quería que fuera sorpresa, me anima más el día saber que me seguirás hasta el fin de este y de muchos, muchos, muchos otros capis hehehe. Pero no entiendo porque lo de May, Podes llamarle así a Meowlody no creo que le moleste pero yo soy Purrsephone, podes llamarme Purr o Purrs como ya me dicen muchos**

**Guest: Mi imaginación y yo agradecemos tu cometario. Y de qué va a ver más capítulos los va a haber así que no te despegues de la pantalla**

Una mañana nueva se asomaba al horizonte del Valle de la Paz. El sol resplandecía como siempre con sus cálidos rayos acariciando cada rincón visible de aquel pacífico Valle por las mañanas y la luz nuevamente reclamando la Paz y tranquilidad sin problemas. Podía oírse a las aves cantar al lado de las ventanas anunciando un nuevo inicio para la vida y un día diferente. Y en el Palacio de Jade... Mucho más diferente de lo que se imaginaban

Tigresa comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiendo el calor en su piel, pero no era el calor de los rayos del sol, ni las caricias de la mañana, no era eso era algo más. Cuando abrió sus ojos del por todo se dio cuenta de lo que miraba, un profundo pelaje suave y esponjoso color blanco que rosaba su nariz y le hacía cosquillas

Se sorprendió un poco al no saber que era pero después de unos segundo pudo notar que era el pecho de Po _"Debía haberme dado la vuelta en la noche" _pensó mientras se acercaba a Po y lamía su mejilla aun tapados con la sabana

Los rayos del sol aun no eran muy fuertes y bajo las nubes podía alumbrar no muchos lugares, apenas de madrugada como a las 5 de la mañana el sol, no mucho aun reflejaba

Las bellas luces de aquella mañana de nubes y solo, aun no tocaban las simas del Palacio

Tigresa lamía con ternura los labios de Po mientras comenzaba bajar hacia su cuello y él comenzaba a despertar

_Hola mi bellísima reina_ dijo Po besando la mejilla de Po

_Buenos días amor_ dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Tigresa no se había dado cuenta, porque sus cuerpos estaban bajo la sabana y la única sensación que quería sentir en ese entonces eran los labios de Po, pero se encontraban en una posición bastante incomoda, al menos y alguien los llegaba a ver, no se pensaría muy bien de sus actos

Po abrió un poco más los ojos y se dio cuenta en la forma en la que estaban y se sobresaltó un poco aunque Tigresa realmente no alcanzó a notarlo

_Hehe... Oye Tigresa creo que deberíamos... Ammm_ decía Po muy nervioso y sonrojado mientras reía igual de nervioso

_ ¿Qué tienes Po?_ decía Tigresa aun sin comprender a que venía su reacción

_Pues..._ decía Po haciendo entender a Tigresa el porqué de su reacción_ Ow, hehe, lo siento_ se lamentó saliendo de encima de él y acostándose a su lado

_Hehe. Umm... Eso fue un poco incómodo_ dijo Po sonrojado sin saber que decir

_Si, pero puedes irte acostumbrando_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Po moviera rápido la cabeza hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos

_ ¿¡PERDÓN!?_ dijo Po sobresaltado

_Oh, vamos Po, sabes perfectamente que algún día pasará, yo voy a ser tu primera_ dijo Tigresa acercándose a sus labios y dándole un beso sin embargo Po no dejaba de quitar la cara de incredulidad incapaz de creer lo que Tigresa acababa de decirle

_... Tu... Tigresa no hablarás enserio_ dijo Po un poco nervioso

_Si Po. Va muy enserio, algún día lo haremos y lo sabes muy bien_ dijo Tigresa mientras besaba el cuello de Po y él se ponía algo tenso y tragaba saliva_ Que tierno, hasta te pusiste nervioso_ decía mientras lo comenzaba a abrazar y a seguir besando su cuello

_Si hehehe...he_ reía Po nervioso aún por la situación en la que se encontraba

Mientras con Víbora

Víbora había sido la primera en levantarse y la primera en salir de las barrancas dirigiéndose a la cocina, pues la noche anterior después de cenar olvidó que había dejado una de sus flores sobre una repisa

Iba bastante tranquila a la cocina. La mañana y el sol comenzaban a asomarse más, la lluvia y los relámpagos ya eran muy escasos, apenas ya si se veían y se sentía las gotas de lluvia caer del cielo, la lluvia comenzaba a cesar dando paso a los rayos de sol en esa resplandeciente mañana, las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse iluminando mejor el camino y la vista de Víbora sin dejar de fijarse en el origen de la luz

Víbora iba despacio hacia la cocina tomándose despacio el tiempo, de repente al paso, vio a su costado como comenzaba un camino de huellas, rastros de lodo que se dirigían a la cocina

Eran bastante similares a la marca de los zapatos de Tigresa, aunque realmente mientras más de cerca lo veía parecían tener una diferencia mínima, pero aun así...

Víbora sabía que esos no podían ser los pies de Tigresa, ella nunca se levantaba a esas horas solo para ir por algún bocadillo a la cocina, no lo haría a menos que fuera algo realmente urgente, para ella no estaría de más revisar

Fue a rastras un poco más rápido hacía donde las huellas iban, el rastro de lodo se iba haciendo cada vez más débil pues tenía menos lodo a cada paso pero no tenía nada que perder

Ella estaba segura de que no podía ser Tigresa, era ridículo el simple hecho de pensarlo, no... Estaba segura de que no podía ser ella. Pero de ahí venía su preocupación, si no era Tigresa ¿Quién podía ser? Qué tal si uno de los amigos de Tyson no era tan bueno como aparentaba, que tal si era un ladrón, o peor que tal si uno de los amigos de Tyson era un ladrón

De solo pensarlo a Víbora se le formaba una nube de pesadillas en la cabeza. Llegó a la cocina y pudo ver un par de calzas en la alfombra de entrada y ese par de calzas estaban llenas de lodo, luego de ellas ya no había huellas

Víbora observó con más detención aquellas calzas y se convenció del todo de que no eran de Tigresas, además, Tigresa no se quitaba nunca sus zapatos a no que fuera para dormir o para un baño

Fue un poco más tranquila en dirección a la cocina y pudo oír algo o alguien adentro. Se asomó un poco por la entrada sin dejar ver todo por precaución y alcanzó a ver a Narciza comiendo una sola galleta sin nada más y la cocina perfecta, incluso la flor de su peinado seguía en su mismo lugar

Narciza pudo estaba apoyada en la mesa muy aburrida sin nada más que hacer que comiendo con paciencia y lentitud aquella galleta cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Alzó las orejas y volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina pero no vio nadie

_ ¿Hola?_ decía Narciza sin ver a Víbora que había ocultado su cabeza de nuevo atrás para que ella no la viera_ ¿Hay alguien... ahí?

_Hola_ dijo Víbora saliendo de su escondida

_ ¡Oh! Hola Maestra Víbora, buenos días hehe_ rio Narciza un poco nerviosa

_Hola amm..._ dijo Víbora aun sin conocer su nombre

_Ah sí, lo siento. Mi nombre es Narciza pero me puede decir Cece_ dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

_De acuerdo Cece, pero no hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto, de seguro que vales y eres tanto como yo_ dijo Víbora

_Está bien_ dijo ella

_Bien Cece ¿Por qué estás en la cocina?_ dijo Víbora aun sin saber las razones de Narciza

_Pues no como nada desde anteayer y tenía hambre así que busque la cocina, tuve que pasar por un poco de tierra pero deje mis calzas en la entrada para no ensuciar adentro llegué aquí y trate de no desordenar nada así que... Solo agarré esta galleta para no armar tanto problema ni molestar a nadie

_ ¿Y con esa simple galleta te satisfaces Cece?_ dijo Víbora mientras miraba el diminuto tamaño de aquella galleta

_No realmente, pero si mi estómago deja de rugir para mi es mucho más que suficiente_ dijo Narciza con una sonrisa

_ ¿De verdad no quieres nada más?_ dijo Víbora algo insegura

_Muy segura Víbora, con esta galleta me basta, es mejor una sola galleta que matar a alguien para comer sus intestinos_ esas frases dejó atónita y casi paralizada a la Víbora ¿A qué se refería Narciza con "Matar a alguien para comer sus órganos internos"? De repente un "¡clic!" en la cabeza de Víbora lo hizo entender, realmente era fácil, pero Narciza era un Puma, un felino un animal carnívoro por naturaleza

Aunque de repente también se ponía a pensar que Tigresa podría ser una de las muy pocas felinas vegetarianas la verdad es que como aun no conocía bien a sus nuevos amigos no se podía decir mucho, también la frase dejaba mucho que desear y que pensar de ellos... Pero si no se lo preguntaba no lo iba a saber. Tal vez no se refería literalmente a eso o tal vez si...

_Oye... Cece... ¿A qué te refieres con "Matar a alguien para comer sus intestinos"? Hehe... No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad?_ decía Víbora algo nerviosa y asustada

_50 sí y 50 no_ dijo Narciza terminando su galleta

_ ¿Qué?

_Me refiero a que por una parte no hablaba enserio_ se explicó Narciza

_Ahã ¿Y por la otra qué?_ decía Víbora sin dejar de estar nerviosa

_Pues por otra sí

_ ¿¡COMES CARNE!?_ dijo Víbora asustada

_ ¿QUÉ?... No Víbora, yo no como carne hace años_ dijo un poco sobresaltada

_Entonces a que te refieres con en parte si es cierto... ¿Antes comías carne?_ dijo Víbora

_Si antes pero no era por voluntad propia... Además ni sabía qué hacía eso... Era muy pequeña, apenas si era un cachorrito_ decía Narciza posando su cabeza en la mesa llevando atrás y abajo las orejas un poco deprimida recordando esos horribles momentos de su infancia

_ ¿Te obligaban a comer carne?_ decía Víbora algo triste por escuchar sus palabras ya realojándose un poco más

_No sé si se podría decir que me obligaban... Era más... Una especie de supervivencia_ Víbora arqueo la ceja sin entender aun a que era a lo que trataba de referirse

_Disculpame Cece, pero no te entiendo

_Puedo explicarte si gustas_ dijo Narciza muy respetuosamente

_De acuerdo ¿Podrías empezar por decirme a que te refieres con eso de supervivencia?_ dijo Víbora

_De acuerdo... Es un poco largo

_Tomate tu tiempo_ dijo Víbora tranquila

_Bien... Realmente... Es más como un problema... Dudo mucho que conozcas mis orígenes pero bueno... Verás... Yo hace muchos años, MUUCHOS años... Tuve un ancestro que era por parte de mi padre, no recuerdo su nombre... Pero mamá que contó... Que él era un terrorista, un ladrón y un asesino despiadado que hacía lo que hacía era todo por puro placer y por avaricioso. Siempre se salía con la suya en todo, evadía las leyes y cruzaba los límites con tal de no ir a la cárcel

_Wow... No sabía que fuera tan así_ dijo Víbora

_Bueno fue como fue por alguna razón que el destino eligió... O eso supongo... De acuerdo, eso... Él nunca fue a la cárcel, nunca se entregó, se reusaba a todo eh iba en contra de la ley. Y esa misma marcha se llevó por generaciones hasta llegar a mi papá, ni un antepasado de mi padre fue a la cárcel, todos evadieron sus hechos y sus crímenes sin admitir ni tomar sus responsabilidades... Pero papá no era igual que ellos... Ya que ni uno de sus antepasados pagó por sus crímenes él estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su merecido..._ explicó, pero Víbora estaba seguro de que eso no era todo, además aún no había llegado a la parte que ella deseaba escuchar

_Todavía no has terminado ¿No es así?

_Cierto, cierto, tienes razón... Papá quería cumplir... Pero luego conoció a mi mamá... Y bueno... Tuvieron unos trillizos varones y me tuvieron a mí después de 13 años hehehe

_ ¿Tienes hermanos mayores trillizos 13 años mayor que tú?_ dijo Víbora asombrada

_Mamá era muy simpática con papá por así decírtelo... Bueno en fin, una vez que me tuvieron a mí fui la única hija mujer y mi pueblo se enteró de ello, así que quisieron mandarnos a mí y a mis hermanos a prisión y ponernos cadena perpetua junto con papá

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ dijo Víbora incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír_ Eso es injusto_ se quejó

_Si yo también dije lo mismo pero eso desgraciadamente no cambió la opinión de los jueces y de los guardias... Papá en ese momento se puso mucho más serio de lo que ya estaba, se reusaba a dejar que nos llevaran a la cárcel por cadena perpetua a mí y a mis hermanos. Trato de hablar con las personas para que se lo llevaran solo a él pero no funcionó

_Eso es horrible Cece. No puedo creer que les hayan hecho algo tan horrible_ dijo Víbora triste por escuchar tal historia

_Pero eso no es lo peor. Ya que no aceptaron las peticiones de mi padre él nos quiso llevar lejos para evitar que nos llevaran a prisión así que escapamos y nos escondimos en lo profundo de un bosque. Vivíamos a salvo ahí, lo único triste es que en ese lugar apenas si había frutas suficientes, los árboles de ese lugar eran más de flores y de semillas que de frutas, así que papá tenía que buscar animales salvajes y matarlos para darnos de comer... Comíamos carne por esa razón Víbora_ dijo Narciza muy triste mientras una que otra lágrima de tristeza traviesa comenzaba a escapar de sus ojos recordando aquellos horribles días

_Entonces fue eso pero... Y qué pasó luego... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a China?_ decía Víbora confundida

_Pues... No es que nuestra estancia en aquel lugar haya durado mucho, éramos fugitivos y nos buscaban y una búsqueda así termina alguna vez... Y si... Nos encontraron. Papá trató de nuevo y volvió a hablar con las personas pero... Bueno una vez más que no lo escucharon nos dieron una última vez... Fue entonces que papá tuvo su oportunidad para actuar antes de que fuese tarde. La seguridad estaba llena pero papá era listo... Pidió ayuda a uno de sus amigos para que fuera al muelle y nos llevara a nosotros lejos

_ ¿Y los descubrieron?_ dijo Víbora muy interesada por más información

_A la desgracia si... A papá por poco no lo matan... Pero él se quedó ahí... Nosotros logramos escapar pero... Él tuvo que pagar al final_ sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas. Víbora en parte se sintió culpable por haberle hecho decir todo eso a Cece y hacerla recordar todos esos momentos tan feos de su pequeña infancia

_Oye Cece... No quería hacerte sentir mal. Lo siento_ dijo Víbora yendo a su lado y tratando de hacer que se recuperara

_No... Está bien Víbora... Es verdad que papá no este conmigo pero... Al menos tengo la seguridad de que está ahí... En alguna parte... Y tampoco está tan lejos... Con que esté en mi corazón es suficiente_ dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa animada y Víbora se la devolvió notando que se encontraba mucho mejor

_Igual tienes mis disculpas. No debí forzarte a decir todo eso

_No importa de verdad

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado ahí hablando y sin notar la luz del sol que ya entraba por la ventana y que los demás comenzaban a dirigirse ya a la cocina

Por la entrada vinieron, Mono, Mantis y Grulla

_Hola Víbora_ dijeron Mono, Grulla y Mantis quien venía sobre el hombro de Mono

_Hola chicos_ saludo Víbora con una sonrisa mientras Narciza se encogía de hombros y saludaba con la mano y una media sonrisa sin decir nada a lo que Mantis y Mono contestaron con un saludo embobado

_Hola ahh... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_ preguntó Mantis saltando del hombro de Mono a la mesa y poniéndose frente a Narciza, ella abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo cuando Víbora habló

_Ella es Narciza chicos_ dijo Víbora contestando en el lugar de Narciza mientras ella le asentía débilmente a ambos un poco nerviosa

_Oh... Es un placer_ dijo Grulla saltando al hombro de Narciza

_E-El placer es mío maestro Grulla_ dijo Narciza sonriendo mostrando los colmillos aun un poco nerviosa

_Solo llámame Grulla_ dijo Grulla caminando hacia la mesa y parándose frente a su lugar habitual_ Oigan ¿Dónde están los demás? Po y Tigresa ya se debieron haber levantado

_Sabes cómo están ahora, deben estar haciendo quien sabe que en su habitación_ completó Mono sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa que era su lugar habitual_ Oye Narciza...

_Me pueden decir Cece_ interrumpió Narciza con un poco de timidez

_De acuerdo... Cece... ¿Dónde están tus amigos?_ preguntó Mono

_Deben estar durmiendo. Como en el lugar donde vivimos no hay nadie que controle nuestra hora de levantar, como su Maestro Shifu, allá se levantan a la hora que ellos quieren_ explicó Narciza_ Y si alguien no despierta a los machos créanme que ni siquiera un meteorito los va a despertar. Las chicas se han de levantar en un rato_ les sonrió

_ ¿De verdad?_ dijo Víbora con tono burlón mirando de forma sarcástica a Mono y Mantis haciendo que ellos bajaran las miradas avergonzados y un poco molestos

_ ¿Por qué no los despiertas?_ reclamó Mono

_Si, a decir verdad es que hay algo que Matt quería hablar con ustedes. Muy bien, para despertarlos necesitare; un abanico, un jarrón con hielo, un paraguas, una sartén caliente y un poco de arena_ los 4 la miraron extrañados sin saber a qué venía todo eso_... Sé que suena raro_ en ese momento los 4 la miraron serios_ De acuerdo MUY raro pero créanme, eh vivido con ellos años suficientes como para no saber qué es lo que necesito para despertarlos

Los 4 salieron de la cocina buscando aquellos elementos que Narciza había mencionado. Ya que ella no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba que en el Palacio solo se quedó frente a las barrancas de las habitaciones de huéspedes esperando un buen rato a que los demás encontraran ciertos materiales

Luego de un rato Víbora vino con un abanico y una sombrilla, Grulla con una sartén, Mono con una bolsa de arena y Mantis empujando con dificultad un balde con cubos de hielo

_ ¡Gracias Chicos!_ les agradeció Narciza con una sonrisa mientras tomaba dichos materiales y entraba a las barrancas. Ninguno quería meterse ni saber cómo le iba a hacer Narciza para despertar a sus amigos con esas cosas pero tenían el presentimiento de que no sería algo lindo

Esperaron unos segundos ahí cuando de repente escucharon gritos de los 4 muchachos que salieron como rayos de las barrancas abrazados

Matt estaba todo despeinado y con los pelos de punta, Spar estaba todo sucio y cubierto de arena, Tyson estaba con algunos cubitos de hielo sobre su cabeza y tiritando de frío un poco mojado y James estaba con los pelos de punta y una quemadura en el brazo

Narciza salió de la habitación palpándose las manos y cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados por un trabajo bien hecho

_Fue pan comido_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Nunca... Vuelvas ¡A HACER ESO!_ le gritó Spar un poco molesto mientras ella reía

_Sabes perfectamente que el que lo digas no cambiará que lo haga_ dijo mientras iba a la cocina

_Es detestable_ dijo Spar frunciendo el entrecejo mientras temblaban sus manos con los puños cerrados y sus nudillos más salidos

_A veces... Eso es algo realmente innegable_ dijo Tyson aun temblando y frotándose los brazos por el frío

_ ¿Pero qué fue lo que les hizo?_ dijo Grulla haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír

_No quieren saber_ dijo Spar limpiándose la cara y la ropa llena de arena

_Oigan chicos, aparte de ustedes, los demás si están despiertos_ preguntó Spar mirando a Grulla

_No, Po y Tigresa aun no salieron de la habitación_ completó Grulla

_ ¿Por qué será?_ le susurró Spar a James en el oído haciendo que el soltara una leve risita

_Oh mierda. No puedo hablar de lo que quería hablar entonces_ se quejó Matt

_ ¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir Matt?_ le preguntó Víbora

_Si a decir verdad. Pero debo esperar a que estén todos para explicárselos_ contesto

_ ¿Y por qué no te adelantas y nos dices un poco a nosotros?_ dijo Mantis

_De haber sido así ya les habría dicho algo pero preferiblemente es de esperar a que estén todos para poder hablar. No puedo podemos perder mucho tiempo ¿Creen que puedan despertar a Po y a Tigresa?_ preguntó Matt

_ ¡Pervertido!_ dijo Spar al oído de James cosa que Matt escuchó haciendo que le dé un golpe en la cabe

_Tarado_ dijo Matt frunciendo el entrecejo. En ese momento Matt, Spar y James fueron con Víbora hacia las barrancas mientras Mono, Mantis y Grulla junto a Tyson caminaban un poco más lento

Mantis, Mono y Grulla se habían enterado de la pelea del día anterior, pues en parte fue gracias a ellos que se descubrió todo

**_Flashback_**

Era ya de muy tarde y la noche se acercaba a pesar de que la luna aún no se veía. Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban en la cocina, hablando y burlándose en parte del noviazgo de Po y Tigresa, igualmente del de Grulla y Víbora

_Oh Vamos chicos, Po y Tigresa son demasiado diferentes, solo piénsenlo, no es para ser malo ni nada pero con como son no duraran mucho juntos_ decía Mantis

_Es verdad. Pero no lo sabes, es posible que te equivoques Mantis_ dijo Grulla_ Es mejor darle una oportunidad a Po, dejarlo que sea feliz ahora y cuando Tigresa decida golpearlo lo hará y punto_ rio esta vez

_Es cierto, pero que me dices de tu con Víbora_ dijo Mono en tono burlón haciendo que Grulla subiera la mirada hacia él un poco molesto

_ ¿Tienes algún problema?_ reclamó Grulla algo frustrado

_No. Solo te pregunté_ volvió a decir Mono en tono burlón, Mono estaba a punto de subir a su repisa para agarrar sus galletas especiales cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido en el patio trasero haciendo que a Mono se les resbalara las galletas de las manos

_ ¡NO! ¡MALDITOOOS!_ gritó Mono al aire con los ojos cerrados y respirando hondo fingiendo estar enojado como un primitivo a lo que Grulla y Mantis respondieron con una mirada extrañada hacia Mono como si estuviera loco

_Vamos a ver que fue eso_ dijo Grulla levantándose de la mesa yéndose volando al patio trasero, Mantis no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo en cambio Mono se quedó recogiendo sus galletas

_Ya preciosas, papi está aquí_ decía Mono alzando sus galletas del piso y abrazándolas poniéndolas en la repisa

_ ¡MONO!_ gritaron Mantis y Grulla desde afuera, Mono dejó las galletas rápidamente en la mesa y miró atrás antes de salir de la cocina

_Tranquilas, papi volverá pronto_ dijo Mono una vez más

_ **¡MONOO!**_ volvieron a gritar, esta vez Mono se fue sin nada más que hacer

Los tres fueron hasta el patio de atrás y vieron algunos árboles rotos, arañazos en el piso y en los árboles y una que otra mancha y gota de sangre en el suelo, podían ver también la marca del cuerpo de Po contra una pared y un cráter muy pequeño al costado de un árbol

_Esto no puede ser bueno_ dijo Mantis mirando todo el desastre

_ ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?_ dijo Mono caminando un par de pasos adelante

_ ¡Oigan! ¡Miren eso!_ dijo Grulla señalando un camino en el piso por la embajada de la colina como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra el piso y hubiera seguido camino abajo con fuerza_ Vamos, debe haber algo ahí. Los tres fueron hasta abajo esquivando un montón de árboles y ramas rotas que estaban colgadas, por algunos troncos grandes

Al llegar abajo estaba un cráter enorme sin embargo por cerca de él no había nada más que un poco de sangre. Mantis observo a un costado donde había un árbol roto y tierra movida, pudo divisar claramente que había sangre derramada en el piso aun fresca

De repente oyeron el crujir de unas ramas cerca de ahí. Grulla no dudo un segundo en moverse hacia donde había escuchado tal crujido y lo pudo ver con mucho claridad

Po y Tyson estaban tirados en el piso, Po no parecía tener herida alguna en cambio Tyson tenía una profunda herida en la cintura por su parte derecha. Mono observo a un costado y pudo ver un tronco roto con la forma de un pilar lleno de sangre en la punta, presumiblemente y en forma obvia intuyeron que era de Tyson

_Rápido. Llamen al Maestro Shifu y a Tigresa_ dijo Grulla viendo a Mono y a Mantis_ ¡RÁPIDO!_ gritó esta vez volviendo volando lo más rápido que podía al palacio de Jade para llamar al Maestro Shifu

Después de unos momentos de haber ido y de haberle contado todo lo que vieron al Maestro Shifu y a Tigresa ambos fueron por un par de enfermeras en la enfermería del Palacio y fueron a buscar a Po y a Tyson en la embajada donde los habían encontrado para poder atenderlos antes de que la situación pasara a peores

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_Oye Tyson_ lo llamo Mantis saltando a su hombro_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tú y Po pelearon?

_Si ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó Mono también

_Honestamente chicos... No me siento muy cómodo hablando del tema_ dijo Tyson mirando al piso y adelantándoseles un poco más para evitar sus miradas de intriga

_ ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a esos dos?_ Preguntó Mantis al oído de Mono

_La verdad no se me ocurre nada. Pero seguro hablaran más tarde_ afirmó Mono algo desinteresado por el tema

Mientras con Po y Tigresa

Ambos estaban aún acostados sin percatarse de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado, curiosamente el Maestro Shifu no estaba ahí para despertarlos, ya eran dos días seguidos que no estaba en la punta de las barrancas para anunciar la mañana. Tigresa pensaba que tal vez estaba algo ocupado leyendo el libro nuevo o recién encontrado de los 4 elementos

_ ¿Tigresa? ¿Po?_ llamó una voz femenina a la puerta

_ ¿Víbora?_ dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras Tigresa se sentaba rápidamente en la cama para que Víbora no tuviera ninguna mala interpretación. Víbora abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó su cabeza

_Chicos ya es tarde. Vengan a desayunar_ dijo Víbora saliendo de nuevo de su habitación_ Ah y... Al parecer Matt nos quiere hablar de... Bueno realmente no estoy segura de que pero si vienen..._ rio Víbora saliendo de la habitación

_Bueno Po será mejor que nos levantemos_ dijo Tigresa ayudando a Po a levantarse

_Aguarda ¿Tyson estará ahí?_ preguntó Po algo nervioso y asustado

_Claro

_AHHHH_ se quejó Po

_Descuida yo le darle una paliza más tarde pero traten de hablar ustedes 2 ¿Entendido?_ dijo Tigresa mirando seria a Po

_Si amorcito_ respondió algo desanimado

_Ese es mi lindo panda. Ahora vamos_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la habitación mientras Po lo seguía

Al llegar a la cocina estaban todos ahí, incluso todos los felinos y Tyson ya sin su vendaje. Incluido el Maestro Shifu que no despegaba sus ojos del libro

_Amm. Maestro Shifu_ llamó Matt y Shifu llevó arriba la mirada

_Oh. Lo siento. Perdón_ dijo el Maestro cerrando el libro sujetándolo con una mano en la página que había quedado_ Lo siento Matt ¿De qué querías hablarnos?

_Ahh... Bueno... La verdad es que... Sería algo con nuestro progreso Maestro... Ahora que ya sabemos o casi a lo que nos enfrentamos

_Casi no es una respuesta Matt_ dijo Spar en tono burlón

_Callate_ le replico_ Bien al punto, las cosas que no sabemos es el progreso o el objetivo del todo al que esos caninos quieren llegar. Pero no podemos dejar que avancen mucho más Maestro Shifu. Lo que debamos empezar lo debemos empezar YA antes de que sea muy tarde. No sabemos nada de ellos puede que ya estén más adelantados que nosotros_ dijo Matt serio

_ ¿Qué hacemos entonces?_ preguntó Mono

_Lo que había dicho ayer. Debemos ir al Valle del Fantasma y hallar La Piedra de la Luz antes de que ellos lo hagan Mono_ contestó Matt sereno. Por un momento Matt se quedó pensativo viendo detenidamente a Mono

_ ¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo algo en el diente?_ preguntó Mono enseñando sus dientes y frotándolos con sus dedos

_... No... Mono hazme un favor_ le dijo Matt a lo que Mono asintió

_Claro ¿Qué necesitas?_ preguntó

_Ponte esto_ dijo Matt quitándose su collar y pasándoselo a Mono_ Y amm ¡AH! Ten esto_ Matt le pasó una planta a Mono que encontró a un costado sobre una repisa

_ ¿No me va a pasar nada? ¿Verdad?_ dijo Mono algo preocupado

_No puedo garantizarte nada pero casi podría decir que; No te pasara nada... Supongo_ susurró la última frase

_Tomaré eso como un... Casi como un sí_ dijo Mono colocándose el collar y agarrando la planta_ Solo que aun no entiendo para que es esta planta_ Mono comenzó a mirar y re mirar la planta sin saber que hacer

_Tócala_ dijo Matt sin prestar mucha atención mirándose las garras en tono serio. Mono no supo que decir, sin más que hacer solo obedeció a Matt y tocó la planta. Por unos insignificantes segundos no pasó nada y no hubo reacción, cuando Mono estaba dispuesto a quitar su dedo de aquella planta un color verde brillante cual luz emanó de las raíces y comenzó a consumir toda la planta haciendo que creciera un poco más y le salieran más hojas y una pequeña flor_ ¡HA! Lo sabía_ susurró

Mono por otro lado estaba paralizado al ver lo que hizo, y él no era el único. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que podían hacer, los felinos no por su puesto pero los 5 y Po

_ ¿C-C-C-C-Cómo es... Queee?_ decía Po señalando la planta sin saber que decir incluso sin poder creer aunque lo veía

_Matt ¿Qué pasó?_ decía Mono nervioso incapaz de quitar la mirada de lo que acababa de hacer

_Eres un Tierra Mono_ dijo Matt con una sonrisa

_ ¿¡QUE SOY UN **QUÉ**!?_ DIJO Mono algo histérico

_Un Tierra Mono. Controlas Tierra como yo. Solo que, para hacerlo correctamente, necesitas una fuente de poder... Que no sea la mía_ dijo Matt quitándole el colar a Mono_ Les hará falta mucha práctica para aprender a dominar sus poderes

_Alto, alto, alto ¿Cómo que LES faltara? Eso es plural. Me suena a manada_ dijo Mantis

_Y así es_ afirmó Zendaya

_ ¿Cómo que así es?_ preguntó Mantis mirándola

_Creo que... A sí, Grulla... Es un aire... Aunque realmente, o por lo menos en mi opinión, era algo obvio_ dijo Zendaya

_Supongo... Más o menos_ decía Grulla algo nervioso

_ ¡BUENO YA! Fuera de esto... Maestro Shifu debemos ir con Po y los 5 a buscar la Piedra de la Luz. No podemos dejar que los caninos lo encuentren antes. Sería un desastre que callera en manos equivocadas

_No hay problema. Alumnos, tienen una nueva misión. Yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar el Palacio y el Valle

_Luego de eso iremos con el Maestro Yo ¿No?_ le susurró Narciza a Matt en el oído

_Todavía estoy analizando eso Cece, paciencia_ le susurro Matt esperando que el Maestro no lo escuchara pero los oídos de Shifu alcanzaban a escuchar hasta el más mínimo susurro

_ ¿El Maestro Yo?_ dijo el Maestro Shifu dándose vuelta

_Upss_ dijo Narciza apartándose un poco de Matt

_ ¿Quién es el Maestro Yo?_ preguntó nuevamente el Maestro Shifu. Matt solo suspiro dispuesto a hablar

_El... El Maestro Yo... Es un... Un... Uff... Cielos. El Maestro Yo, es el verdadero maestro de los 4 elementos, es... El Maestro Yo es... El_ a Matt le costaba mucho escupir sus palabras porque era muy directo... Y duro_ El Maestro Yo... Es el padre de Po

_ ¿Qué COSA?_ dijo Po sobresaltado_ ¿DIJISTE PAPÁ? ¡MI PAPÁ!_ decía Po exaltado

_Tu padre real Po. Hablamos de tu padre... Tu padre de verdad, tu padre biológico

_ ¡DIJISTE TAMBIÉN UNA ALDEA DE PANDAS!_ dijo Po saltando hacia a Matt y agarrándolo de la remera_ ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ!_ los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, nunca vieron así a Po

_ ¡COMO A 3 DÍAS MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS MONTAÑAS EN EL BOSQUE DE BAMBÚ!_ le gritó Matt a Po en la cara para que se le alejara y soltara su musculosa_ Para encontrarlo debes venir con nosotros y antes de ello hallar la piedra de la Luz... Más allá de ser tu padre Po, es el único que te puede enseñar correctamente las técnicas e los 4 elementos_ dijo más tranquilo

_De... De acuerdo lo siento

_Debemos partir cuanto antes_ dijo Spar

_Hoy, en resumen_ dijo James

_No hay problema podemos estar listos para hoy_ dijo Víbora

_Excelente, entonces partimos al mediodía_ dijo Matt a lo que Po respondió con una mirada algo triste_ Después de almorzar_ en eso Po sonrió un poco más animado

_Muy bien, supongo que témenos más trabajo por hacer_ dijo Po algo ansioso

**_**No lo veas como trabajo Po, velo como..._ decía Vitani mirando a un costado pensando_ Velo como el inicio de una nueva aventura

Continuará...

**Y es más o menos acá donde comienza la aventura de nuestros grandes héroes que se dirigen a salvar a China y ¡BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLA! Conocen el monologo de súper héroe caminando hacia al atardecer que ya lo escuche mil veces y ya me aburrí de escucharlo, me dicen ustedes si los dejo en mucho suspenso**

**M: Te respondo por ellos. CLARO QUE SÍ**

**P: Todavía me debes mi helado**

**M: ¡Coños! Bueno toma un 5 mil y**

**P: AH, AH, AH. VOS te vas a ir a comprarme**

**M: Puta de mierda hija de la recontra #$% mal &*~{**

**P: ESA BOCA MEOWLODY**

**M: ¡ARRRGGGGGGGG!**

**P: Ok, hasta el próximo capi. Besos y bye**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo33: El Valle del Fantasma**

**¡HOLIS! Que honda, lamento haberme tardado de más en este capi pero es que apenas si tenía tiempo para escribir y no me dejaban tocar la compu por haber dejado literatura para como le llamaran algunos "Curso de verano" Asi que no tuve vacaciones y me tuve que romper los huevos estudiando**

**M: ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOS MUJER! ¡NO TENES HUEVOS!**

**P: POR EL AMOR DE... ¡ES UNA EXPRESIÓN CARA DE RATA! Como sea, me prohibieron usar internet y la compu, ahora tengo que retomar mis clases de inglés y las clases ya empezaron así que me voy a tardar más de lo que me solía tardar, lamento decir que no será fácil subirlos rápido y que no esperen los capis muy rápido**

**tigresaxpo451: Tigrespanditas los vas a ver seguro. No puedo garantizarte que sea en uno de los fics de esta historia pero de que los vas a ver los vas a ver. Trate de dar lo mejor en este capi, lamento mi tardanza, solo divagué para hacer este, al final me decís si te gustó o si no**

**tigresa1234: Ah. No hay problema que me confundas con Meowlody, solo recordá que yo si soy más linda que ella y más talentosa**

**M: ¡HEY! ¡NDE PERRA!**

**P: Es la verdad. Tomaré como crédito lo de haberte fanfictionado. Me alegra el día que te esté gustando el fic, de igual forma saber que me seguirás en los otros fics que voy a hacer, espero que tenga vidas suficientes para terminarlos todos, es que tengo tantas ideas en mente y me quiero descargar. Lo haré tarde o temprano. Te aviso cuando mi libro salva a la Venta ¡LOOOL! **

**HectorKiller: Ya vas a ver, en el capi 34, veamos más tarde si dejas de hablar como el narrador de DragonBall Z**

**M: ELLA ME OBLIGA A GRITARLE GROSERÍAS**

**P: ¿Quién? ¿Yo?**

**M: NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE**

**P: Hehehe. Bueno la cosa es así, este fic va a terminar bien, va a terminar como solo este fic, como uno solo, va a terminar esta historia... Y después, voy a hacer otras historias, que van a tenerles a estos mismos personajes, que van a ser otras historias... Como si fuera que esto ya pasó, lo que termine en esta historia va ser un pasado en otras. En las siguientes ellos ya se conocen y esto ya pasó ¿Me hice entender?**

**M: Mmmmmñññaaaaaaaa**

**P: ¡No te preguntaba a vos!**

**Kriton6: Si, a decir verdad tengo una historia para todos, no son muy felices pero bueeeeno. Ya veremos cómo toma Po el verle a su padre real**

**Mayluz: (I'm soooo happy) AAAHHHHH ME HACE FELIZ SABER QUE SOY INSPIRACIÓN DE ALGUIEN. AHHHHH. Entiendo, y lamento lo de que empiecen tus estudios, a mí también me duele. Pero todo el mundo tiene que pagar su condena ¿Verdad? ¿De verdad lees mis fics a las 2:30 de la mañana? Diría que es raro pero eh visto cosas que no te imaginas**

**M: No jode**

**P: Como sea. La verdad es que si soy muy seria a la hora de responder tus preguntas. Perdoname, no sabía, es que estoy muy acostumbrada a responder hasta retoricas. Voy a ver si consigo un PSP y te habiso hehehe**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Primero: Seguro que nadie se lo esperaba. Segundo: Te comprendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo por eso me tarde tanto en publicar. Tercero: En poco tiempo tal vez se lleven bien de por vida Cuarto: No te garantizo que Lala haya sido muy feliz pero su presente eso lo que importa. Hehehehe**

**Eme48: Un fic largo bueno siempre vale la pena leer ¿Crees que mi fic es bueno?**

**Jannin: Antes que nada ¿Tu nombre de verdad es Jannin? Qué lindo nombre, me gusta de verdad, es hermoso. Lamento haberte dejado en suspenso por casi 3 semanas pero tenía mis ocupaciones, mil perdones. Aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo sin censura, es que mi fic es Rated: K. No lo puedo cambiar así nada más, lo siento, pero veré de hacer un esfuercito para que te guste. Me gustaría mucho decirte, pero no en público, si tenes una cuenta te envío por mensaje privado, lindo título para un libro, avísame cuando se ponga en venta y cuando llegue a Paraguay ¡SERE LA PRIMERA EN COMPRARLO!**

**Gianella: Hola amiga Gracias por los buenos deseos. Sé que leíste esa parte Po y Tigresa, no lo puedo especificar, es Rated: K y eso no lo cambio, tranqui. Suerte en el karate, y cuidado no te lastimes**

**M: ¡ESO ES CHANATAJE! SABES QUE NO PUEDO DARTE DULCES**

**P: MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Gracias Gianella**

**Darkoden: Te dejo leer. Espero te guste**

**Skalipso3: HOLIS AMIGO. Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero mis clases también empezaron y estoy algo atrasada con las tareas. ADIVINA QUE. Mis mensajes privados ya funcionan, envíame uno y hablamos uno de estos días, me va a ser difícil ya que mis hermanos son dueños de internet en teoría pero se hace lo que se puede. Te dejo leer en vez de darte un montón de mis sermones aburridos (Meow me dice que son aburridos)**

**Kung Fu p y t: Me alegra y alivia que en serio te guste. Mmm... En este no, pero como voy a hacer algo parecido a continuaciones segurísima que se casan en otro. En este no creo**

**Mikunaomi: Voy a hacer lo que pueda, lo prometo, pero no puedo dejar de censurarlo súper, súper fan número 2**

**FanKFPLOL: Si, yo tengo ese mismo virus en mi computadora y otro que se llama "Hermanos mayores" ¿Lo conoces? Es muy similar al virus que vos tenés solo que más grande ¡LOOOOOL!**

**Kfp siiiiiiii: Me gusta que te guste hehe. También me gusta saber que seguirás mi fic hasta que muera, me tarde un poco lo sé y perdoname. A mucha gente le escuche decir que le gustan nuestras peleas**

**M: Es que soy tan creativa**

**P: ¡HA! ¿¡VOS!? POR FAVOR. A QUIEN LE QUERES JODER**

**M: Perra**

**P: Gracias**

**DannyNK: Realmente a cualquiera le parecería predecible. Bueno... Es un pájaro... Y vuela... Y... Si me entiendes**

**Yushi y Lucile: Meowlody ya le echó un vistazo a tu fic Y NO ME DIJO**

**M: Soy mala**

**P: Si, sos. Ok empezamos**

Ya se estaba acercando el medio día, los furiosos estaban en la cocina terminando su almuerzo, el sol ya había salido reflejando un tibio día verdaderamente hermoso lleno de luz y resplandor, las nubes ya no abundaban salvo esa oscuro que cubría todo aquel hermoso crepúsculo de vainilla que se pudo haber dado de forma mágica y celestial

Los cálidos rayos de sol recién nacido de entre las penumbras comenzaban a acariciar el pueblo y aquel bello palacio en esa bellísima mañana nueva, el calor iba aumentando sin ser demasiado exagerado, ya ni una gota de llanto de aquel triste cielo gris plagado de deprimentes nubes volvía a caer, el frío y la humedad que antes yacía en cada rincón de Valle de la Paz en ese triste clima ya se habían esfumado asustadas por los rayos del sol y ese abrazador calor tibio

Los furiosos terminaban de degustar las delicias de fideo que Po había preparado, ciertamente que los fideos que preparaba Po y los que preparaba su padre no tenía comparación alguna con ni otro fideo en el universo entero, nadie ahí podía negar que Po era de verdad un gran cocinero

Una vez acabado el almuerzo todos se dirigieron afuera esperando encontrarse con lluvia aun o al menos una pequeña garúa pero más allá de aquella misteriosa nube oscura en el horizonte que apenas era visible a momento no se veía otra nube en el cielo, es más, todo estaba completamente despejado

_ ¡Wow! No esperaba que el sol saliera tan pronto_ dijo Mantis

_Si, hasta antes de comer aún estaba lloviendo_ dijo Grulla entre risas

_No esperen que el clima siga así por mucho máááás_ oyeron una voz femenina todos tras ellos. Los 5 y Po voltearon a ver que Bella estaba sentada en el tejado viendo el horizonte de forma sospecha y seria a la vez

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso Bella?_ preguntó Tigresa. Bella bajó del techo y calló firme en el piso como Tigresa lo solía hacer

_Creerán que el día seguirá así pero se equivocan... Aun huele a húmedo... Algo fuerte hacia el sur_ dijo Bella mirando hacia la zona sur

_Sniff snif... Sniff... Yo no huelo nada_ dijo Tigresa

_No cualquiera los puede sentir Tigresa, se debe ser agua para percibir futuras tormentas o lluvias

_Eso podría ser útil a veces..._ Tigresa se le acercó un poco más a Bella y le preguntó despacio_ ¿Estas bien?

_Si por qué no lo estaría_ le contestó mientras ambas se alejaban un poco más del grupo para que no escucharan sus conversaciones privadas

_No es solo porque no sé si te forcé mucho ayer a... No sé... Tal vez decir algo contraproducente

_ ¡Oh Vamos! Tigresa eso ya no importa, recuerda que son tiempos pasados_ le explicó Bella

_Eso ya lo sé_ dijo ella seria_ Pero aun así, no quería traerte malos recuerdos_ dijo Tigresa un poco apenada

_Oye... Tigresa escúchame, es verdad que eso no eran los mejores tiempos para mí, no lo voy a negar eso es cierto_ decía Bella alzando las manos a los costados de la cabeza con las palmas abiertas como si dijera "Yo no lo hice"

_Pero...

_ ¡Dejame terminar!_ exigió Bella interrumpiendo a Tigresa_ Sé perfectamente lo que me pasó, y no puedo negar ni cambiar que eso de verdad fue algo que me dolió, pero es pasado y el pasado se deja atrás, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, lo ya hecho, hecho esta Tigresa... Tuve los momentos en que eso me dolió pero eso ya cambió. Los pasados molestos tristes y perturbadores es mejor siempre dejarlos atrás, lo que debes recordar es lo que te ayuda a ser feliz y no lo que te deprime... Los pasados tristes solo bajan tu Chi y así no te sirve de nada..._ le explico la pantera

_Bien supongo

_Oye, ya estás lista ¿No?

_Sí, claro

_Pues movámonos que cada segundo aquí paradas podría ser un paso a la perdición

Mientras con Los furiosos y el Maestro Shifu

En ese momento los furiosos habían ido al salón sagrado ya que veían que el Maestro Shifu iba caminando lento hacia esa zona con una mirada baja y con una cara de angustia y de seriedad. Lo que ni uno de los furioso había notado es que Shifu tenía el libro que Po y Tigresa habían encontrado el día anterior

_Maestro_ llamo Víbora algo tímida de que su Maestro quizá estuviera tan absorto en aquel libro

_Si Víbora_ contesto Shifu aun sin despegar la mirada del libro

_ ¿Usted no va a ir?_ preguntó

_No. Yo me quedaré_ contestó esta vez cerrando el libro con su mano en la página en la que se había quedado

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Mono extrañado

_Alguien deberá cuidar del Valle en ausencia de ustedes. En caso de que yo me valla uno de ustedes deberá quedarse para asegurar que todo esté bien ¿Alguno se ofrece como voluntario?_ los 4 furiosos se miraron entre si algo angustiados y alterados a la vez, ni uno se animaba a quedarse solo en el palacio

_ ¡YO NO!_ dijeron los furiosos en coro a lo que el Maestro Shifu respondió con una sonora risita

_Ya váyanse por ser las una de la tarde. El tiempo es oro alumnos_ en eso los 4 salieron del saló cuando de repente escucharon un grito de hombre hacia las escaleras del palacio

_ ¿¡Y eso!?_ preguntó Grulla preocupado saliendo volando del salón, Shifu estaba tan ocupado en su libro que parecía ni haber oído aquel grito así que simplemente lo ignoró

Los demás furiosos siguieron a Grulla al oír aquel preocupante grito. Esperaban que no fuera nada malo

Al llegar pudieron ver que James estaba de rodillas en el piso con ambas patas puestas en su ojo derecho y respirando agitado con una expresión adolorida y sus demás amigos hombres a su lado con las manos en su hombro

_James ¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó Matt viendo a James preocupado

_ ¿Te duele algo?_ preguntó Spar a lo que Matt y Tyson respondieron con una mirada obvia y seria

_No... Spar, me gusta disimular dolor..._ decía James con una expresión de dolor imposible de no notar en su rostro

_Bien. El sarcasmo no hacía falta_ contesto Spar fastidiado

_ ¿Pero dime que es lo que te duele?_ le volvió a preguntar Spar, esta vez Matt le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza

_ ¡PERO ENSERIO QUE ERES IDIOTA SPAR!_ le regaño Matt

_ ¿¡Ahora tengo prohibido preguntar!?_ dijo desconcertado y molesto

_... Ty, pensé que había hecho huelga de imbéciles

_Por lo visto salieron a trabajar_ contestó Tyson mientras ambos reían hasta que James los interrumpió

_ ¡HOLAA! ¿Podemos volver a mi dolor?_ dijo James aun atajándose el ojo herido con dolor, finalmente después de unos segundos quito la mano, había un poco de sangre que a pesar de que no era mucho no lograba comprender como es que el efecto de aquel hechizo o lo que sea que le hizo Bella logró pasarse

_Lo siento_ se disculparon los 3. Los furiosos al ver dicha escena aun sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando fueron a lado de James

_Oigan ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó Víbora viendo a James en el piso

_Desearía poder responderte_ dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros aun sin saber la razón o que era exactamente lo que le había pasado a James, solo podían ver como se sujetaba el ojo, algo le había pasado en su ojo pero no entendieron lo que había pasado

Ellos estaban ahí cuando de repente a James comenzó a dolerle su ojo o lo que él había dicho "No sentía la cara" hasta que en un momento calló arrodillado al piso sujetándose el ojo lleno de dolor

Sin embargo en ningún momento entendieron el porqué, simplemente pasó, se tiró al piso con dolor pero no vieron que nada lo golpeara ni nada parecido

_Oye James. Esta si no es una pregunta estúpida No soy como Spar ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ le preguntó Matt

_ ¡CREES QUE SI LO SUPIERA ME HABRÍA QUEDADO CALLADO!_ le gritó James, estaba tan adolorido que su única forma de descargarse era gritar_ De verdad no lo se

_Que Bella no te había curado_ dijo Spar recostándose por un muro más tranquilo

_Pues parece que falló_ dijo Matt_ ¿O a ti que te parece?

_Eso es casi imposible. Bella nunca falla_ reprimió Tyson a sus compañeros

_Entonces que...

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ dijeron unas voces femeninas que se iban acercando, los demás voltearon y pudieron ver a las 4 chicas y a Tigresa viniendo con ellas cuando las 5 vieron a James arrodillados y se sobresaltaron de golpe

_ ¡JAMES!_ gritó Vitani corriendo a su lado y viendo que era lo que le ocurrió cuando vio que se estaba sujetando el ojo que había sido herido en uno de los ataques

_Tranquila. No es nada grave_ le contestó tratando de calmarla

_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ le preguntó Tigresa a Tyson mirando preocupada a James, Tyson solo se encogió de hombros sin decir otra cosa

_ ¡BELLA QUE NO LO HABÍAS CURADO!_ le replicó Vitani un poco enojada

_No era una cura permanente ni total_ contesto Bella casi ignorando la situación mientras se fijaba en el filo de sus garras

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ le preguntó James tratando de aguantar un fuerte sobresalto

_James, pensé que como Maestro agua profesional lo sabrías_ dijo Bella casi sintiéndose ofendida_ Es un efecto efímero, no suspendido. Solo hace efecto en lugares con abundante presencia de agua o en zonas de humedad extrema, en lugares cálidos y sin demasiada presencia de vapor en la atmosfera. En este momento es escaso, no va a hacerte efecto James_ le dijo

Tigresa miró al suelo un rato tratando de recordar algo que había leído en esas referencias de los Maestro agua

_"Cualquier efecto que se haya lanzado durante algún momento de día de lluvia se pasa al volver a salir el sol"_

Quería decir que James ya se había lastimado en el camino solo que en ese momento como el sol ya había salido el efecto ya se había pasado, al final de cuentas esa información podía ser más cierta y útil de lo que pensaba

_ ¿Y no hay otra manera? Dime que hay otra_ decía James casi desesperado con su mano derecha aun en su ojo herido

_Lo siento James, no puedo darte más ayuda de la que te di en ese momento, perdona_ decía Bella algo triste de saber que no podía hacer más para ayudar a su amigo

_Oigan ¿Y Po?_ preguntó Tigresa mirando a todas partes pero sin la vista blanca y negra

_Seguro que quiere reabastecer su estómago antes de caminar tanto_ dijo Mantis en tono burlón a lo que Tigresa respondió con una mirada asesina que Mantis no notó

_Con tal de que no se acabe todas nuestras provisiones me da igual lo que se coma_ dijo Mono hasta que recordó algo que, para él, era importante_ ¡MIS BEBÉS!_ gritó corriendo hacia la cocina

_ ¿Qué son "Sus bebés"?_ dijo Matt confundido

_Sus galletas_ dijo Víbora seria

_ ¡MI OJO SIGUE HERIDO!_ se quejó James_ Bella de verdad no hay nada más_ James de verdad trataba de insistir, detestaba tener la vista hueca de un lado

_Bien, si tanto insistes, ponlo de esta forma, puedes también llevar un saco húmedo pesado lleno de hielo alado de tu cara y arriesgarte a romperte el hombro o dislocártelo o ponerte este parche para no tener que estar usando ambas manos para que nadie vea tu ojo_ dijo Bella sacando de su bolsillo un parche azul y amarillo

_... ¿¡EN CUAL DE LAS DOS SE SUPONE QUE TENGO LA POSIBILIDAD DE VER TRANQUILAMENTE!?_ Le gritó James furioso

_En ninguna_ le contestó Bella con ese tono odioso de simplicidad_ Es tu hombro o un parche. Tú eliges_ dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando su respuesta. James se quedó callado sin saber que responder

_... Dame eso_ dijo James quitándole el parche de las manos y se lo puso_ Me veo como idiota

_Y ahora es que te das cuenta_ se burló Tyson sin dejar de lado

_Como puedes empezar a ser ahora algo que naciste siendo_ se burló Matt

_AHÃ Que graciosos_ dijo James molesto

_Bueno, ya fue mucha gracia por hoy. Tigresa ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Po? No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, debemos partir enseguida_ Tigresa solo asintió a la petición y corrió a la cocina a buscar a Po_ Chicos ¿Ustedes ya están listos?_ los furiosos asintieron_ Bien, partimos en cuanto Tigresa regrese

Mientras con Tigresa

Fue lo más rápido que pudo a buscar a Po y lo vio en la cocina tal como había dicho sus amigos y él estaba con Mono peleándose por el frasco de galletas especiales y Po tenía la cara o al menos la zona de la mandíbula y el hocico llena de las migajas de las galletas. Al momento que se percataron de la presencia de Tigresa se quedaron tiesos cual rocas, ambos con el frasco aun en la mano pero sin soltarlo

Tigresa no podía hacer más que dirigirse a ambos con una mirada algo perturbada y seria mientras ambos ponían unas sonrisas de bobos

_Muy bien, Matt nos está esperando ahora muévanse y trataré de fingir que nunca vi esto_ dijo Tigresa saliendo de la cocina. Mono le arrebato a Po su frasco aprovechando la confusión

_No TOQUES mis galletas_ dijo Mono haciéndole a Po la señal de te vigilo con los ojos mientras subía a las repisas para dejar nuevamente su frasco en la repisa correspondiente mientras Po lo miraba con una mirada de fastidio. Ambos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a las escaleras donde estaban el resto de los furiosos y los 8 felinos esperando a que los otros 3 guerreros

_ ¡Aquí! Ya llegamos_ llamó Po a los demás viniendo por detrás

_Al fin llegan_ susurró Spar en un suspiro de alivio

_ ¿Ya tienes todas tus provisiones cargadas en tu estomago Po?_ dijo Matt en un tono casi burlándose

_Siii ya_ se quejó Po mirándolo algo furioso

_Bueno ya. Tenemos que irnos_ dijo Bella para evitar cualquier cosa o cualquier pleito

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón se despidieron de su Maestro con una pequeña reverencia cosa que era costumbre y se dirigieron a bajar las escaleras del Palacio

En ni un momento Po le había quitado la mirada de encima a Tyson, quizá si fuera verdad, hay algo oscuro dentro de su corazón que lo manipula, pero se puede deshacer de él... No podía cuestionar a dioses, es verdad como le habían dicho que ni siquiera ellos eran perfectos pero cuando dicen que hay una solución y cuando reconocen el error de otro dios debe ser algo de lo que no se equivocan

Ya sabía que podía ayudar a Tyson pero no sabía el cómo, de alguna manera tenía la intención y seguridad de que lo averiguaría en algún momento. Si era verdad que Tyson no era malo por voluntad propia debía averiguar cómo podía deshacer eso, tenía en cuenta que no iba a ser fácil pero las cosas más importantes no son fáciles de conseguir, y eso era algo de verdad muy importante

Al llegar al final de las escaleras los 8 felinos se dirigieron inmediatamente a su derecha donde estaba lleno de matorrales y árboles. Los furiosos arquearon la ceja sin saber exactamente que planeaban metiéndose ahí

_Muchachos ¿A dónde van?_ preguntó Mono

_Es por aquí_ dijo Spar señalando más allá del otro lado del bosque, hacia el noroeste del palacio de Jade. Los furiosos se quedaron un segundo pensativos y a decir verdad nunca habían ido a investigar más allá de esos barrancos y de esos precipicios, es más, casi nunca salían de esa parte del valle, cuando lo hacían solo era por misiones realmente importantes, pero no, nunca habían salido hacia esos lares

_Esta como a 30 km. Si salimos ahora llegaremos en... ¿Cuánto?_ dijo Matt llevando la mirada a Zendaya

_Unas 2 horas y media quizás 3 horas_ dijo Zendaya a lo que Po respondió con una mirada de angustia cosa que ella noto_ Sé que es mucho caminar Po pero va a valer la pena_ dijo con una sonrisa disimulada y nerviosa

_Bien, si salimos ahora llegamos en 3 horas. Vamos que no podemos perder mucho tiempo_ dijo Matt

_Por eso de allá yo diría que es cierto_ dijo Bella señalando el horizonte del valle de la Paz, Aquellas nubes negras se mostraban más cerca, no lo suficiente pero si ya se podían hacer visibles para cualquiera

_ ¿Y eso?_ dijeron los 3 furiosos varones y Po

_Creo que aún les faltaría aprender un poco de cosas antes de saber qué es eso_ dijo Bella

_Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos_ dijo James bajando las orejas refiriéndose a los machos

_Eso es porque ustedes son unos tontos que nunca prestan atención_ reclamó Bella mirándolos, los 4 solo lo miraron seriamente algo humillados y las chicas soltaron una leve risita para que no las escucharan

_Bien, creo que ya se entendió, ahora vamos_ dijo Matt ya un poco fastidiado. Los furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón solo siguieron el camino que Spar había indicado, pues era él quien ya había estado ahí

Y los cálculos de Zendaya no estuvieron mal en lo absoluto. Llevaban hora y media caminando y estaban a medio camino

_ ¿¡Falta poco!?_ preguntaba Po completamente agotado y prácticamente arrastrándose en el piso

_Aún falta la mitad amigo_ dijo James ayudándolo a pararse

_ ¡NO ES CIERTO!_ dijo Po sin poder creer que en verdad eso era todo lo que faltaba_ ¿¡CÓMO CUANTO YA CAMINAMOS!?_ preguntó casi histérico

_15 km_ respondió Zendaya_ Como te dijo James falta la mitad, otros 15 km_ Zendaya no parecía estar cansada ni en el más mínimo de los aspectos, es más parecía aun estable y tranquila cosa que a Po le sorprendía

_ ¿La mitad? ¡Genial! ¿Cómo es que tú no te has cansado Zendaya?_ preguntó Po recostándose por un árbol

_ ¿¡Es una broma!? Po si quisiera Zendaya ya pudo haber llegado al valle de fantasmas en menos de medio minuto_ dijo Tyson

_No sé si es para tanto pero sí, hubiera llegado en muy poco tiempo_ dijo ella

_Bueno, si eso es cierto ¿Por qué sigues aquí en vez de adelantarte?_ preguntó Mantis algo extrañado

_Porque a los compañeros no se los deja atrás Mantis, es verdad que a este paso yo ya pude haber llegado pero no vale de nada si no llego con ellos_ dijo Zendaya poniendo su mano en el hombro de Spar y sonriéndose entre ellos. Mono sintió algo raro en el estómago y en el corazón que no sabía exactamente como describir, eran como celos

Mantis que estaba encima de su hombro no pudo evitar notar ese temblor

_Oye amigo ¿Estas bien?_ le preguntó Mantis a Mono

_Si... Perfecto_ dijo Mono con un sarcasmo casi in-notable

_Bueno, supongo que como estamos a medio camino podríamos descansar aquí pero solo un rato_ dijo Matt mirando a Po

_ ¡Gracias!_ dijo Po aliviado mientras se tiraba de cara al piso bastante agotado. Los demás solo se sentaron en algunos troncos y comieron de algunos árboles frutales que estaban a su alrededor

Tigresa aprovecho esa parada para ir un segundo con Tyson que estaba en la copa de un árbol viendo las nubes negras hacia un costado, ni uno de los demás que no fuera Bella sabía el significado de esas nubes pero el simple ver era suficiente para decir que no podría ser nada bueno

Tigresa saltó por detrás del árbol sin hacer ruido para que Tyson no notara que estaba ahí y darle un buen empujón como merecido por haber lastimado a Po y no haberle dicho que era su hermana. Es cierto que tuvo sus razones y que en sierto momento no lo pudo evitar, algo lo impulso, de repente Tyson comenzó a recordar, como fue que termino en aquella enfermería, recordaba que estaba hablando con Po y de un momento a otro todo se oscureció por unos momentos y estaba en la enfermería, solo se aferró a lo que le dijeron todos, era que él había peleado contra Po, la verdad es que no recordó hacerlo pero si todos lo decían debió haberlo hecho, ni más ni menos, el que no lo recordara era su problema. Mientras Tigresa estaba ahí a punto de darle un salto cuando...

_Ni si quiera lo pienses_ dijo Tyson serio sin mirar atrás ni prestar mucha atención. Tigresa se quedó prácticamente paralizada eh inmóvil al oírlo, la expresión de sorpresa era tal en su rostro que era prácticamente in-descriptible. Tigresa pasó a su frente sin poder creer que haya detectado su presencia

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ dijo Tigresa sorprendida

_ ¿Te sorprende?_ preguntó Tyson girando los ojos hacia ella sin mover otro musculo

_Pues... Si, nadie nunca antes había detectado de esta forma mis movimientos_ le dijo sorprendida

_Aun siendo tu hermano te sorprende_ Tigresa se quedó un rato con la mirada en las nubes sin saber que decir, pensándolo mejor podría ser más sorprendente

_Hm, si supongo que así tienes razón pero aun asi en cierta parte es raro

_Hm_ rio Tyson sin abrir la boca

_Pero aun así..._ dijo Tigresa empujando a Tyson del árbol dándole un leve codazo en la espalda. Al caer de cara al piso Tigresa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y lo araño, no muy fuerte, en el brazo

_ ¡MIERDA! ¿¡Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE!?_ Dijo Tyson fastidiado y algo molesto

_Te dije que te iba a golpear en algún otro momento por lastimar a Po y por mentirme_ dijo en tono molesto

_Ya te dije que lo siento ¿Estas molesta?_ Tigresa rápidamente cambio su expresión de enojo a una risa sonora y burlona que dejó confundido a Tyson

_No. Ya te dije que te perdono. Ty, quiero ayudarte a deshacerte de esto que te está pasando, así ya no tienes que seguir soportando todo esto que te ha estado dañando...

_ ¡NO!_ gritó Tyson interrumpiéndola_ A mí no me pasa nada Tigresa. No te eh dicho la verdad, todos tus amigos comenzaron a decirme que yo pelee con Po, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Dios Fuego es el que me usa para lastimar a otros sin embargo no dejaría que nadie me lastimara, estaría mucho mejor muerto

_No digas eso_ dijo Tigresa seria posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano_ Tyson hallare la manera de sacarte de esto... Lo hare aunque me cueste la vida_ repitió seriamente

_Eres de verdad una gran hermana_ dijo Tyson brindándole una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con una media sonrisa

_Y tú un gran hermano_ ambos dirigieron la mirada al horizonte de nuevo viendo aquellas misteriosas nubes negras_ ¿Qué crees que signifique eso? Tú lo sabes

_No. Pero estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con esos sarnosos perros. No estoy segura de qué pero voy a averiguarlo_ dijo Tyson serio

_Oye... ¿Estás seguro de que ese tal Perro sigue vivo?_ preguntó Tigresa arqueando la ceja

_Honestamente no puedo prometerte nada... Pero la verdad es que no tengo tampoco pruebas de que este muerto. Te lo digo, alguien con una mente verdadera macabra y sabiamente malévola podría estar dirigiendo esto, y esos caninos no tienen nada de eso

_Entonces, es tu manera de decir que está vivo

_... Tal vez_ dijo en tono sospechoso y divertido

_Ya, no juegues, esto es serio

_Bien, como te dije no te lo puedo confirmar pero tengo mis sospechas positivas_ volvió a decir encogiéndose de hombros sin saber qué otra cosa decir

_Ok. Si es un "tal vez"... Ya vámonos que no le va a alegrar a nadie que nos estemos tardando_ dijo dándose la vuelta para volver con los demás. Tyson se quedó ahí un rato más viendo fijamente las nubes con mucha atención_ ¿Tyson? ¿Vienes o qué?_ lo llamó desde lejos, Tyson giró atrás la oreja izquierda al oír a Tigresa, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente dio media vuelta para ir de vuelta con los demás

Mientras

_Oye Po ¿Ya te sientes mejor como para moverte?_ le preguntó Bella mirando abajo donde Po estaba tirando

_Un poco mejor a decir verdad... ¿Tienes algo que sea comestible?_ dijo llevando arriba la mirada viendo a Bella

_Ahh... Ten_ dijo Bella extendiendo la mano dándole una fruta que Po no había visto antes

_... ¿Y esto como se llama? ¿Qué se supone que es?_ dijo Po mirando aquella fruta extrañado

_Se le llama Mango_ dijo Bella señalándolo sin decir nada más yéndose alado de Matt

_ ¿Y cómo se come esto?_ Bella golpeo su frente y dejó caer su mano por su cara estirándola con sus garras

_Sabes que ten esto_ dijo Bella dándole un durazno_ Y tu dame eso_ dijo volviendo a quitarle el mango_ "Santo cielo"_ pensó

_ ¡Chicos! Ya hay que movernos o no llegaremos_ dijo Matt ayudando a Po a levantarse

_Está bien_ dijo Po lamiéndose los dedos terminando de comer el durazno. Matt no esperó ni un segundo en empezar la marcha a lo que los demás lo siguieron sin embargo ni uno cercioró de la ausencia de Tyson y Tigresa

Y con ellos dos

Tyson y Tigresa habían llegado al lugar en el que los demás habían quedado a descansar sin embargo ambos pasearon la mirada por doquier sin ver a quién. No había ya nadie en ese lugar

_ ¿Hola?... ¿Hola chicos?_ llamaba Tyson gritando al aire sin obtener respuesta_ Genial se fueron sin nosotros. Pero que inteligentes son_ se quejó algo molesto

_Ya no es para tanto, aquí hay huellas solo sigámosla y antes de lo que te des cuenta ya podrás golpear a Matt por haberse ido sin nosotros_ dijo Tigresa caminando en dirección de las huellas

_ ¡Adoro tu plan!_ dijo Tyson caminando con ella siguiéndole el paso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a ellos, sin embargo...

_Oigan... Chicos... ¿Dónde están Tigresa y Tyson?_ preguntó Víbora mirando atrás notando que no estaban ahí

_ ¿Qué no estaban atrás de nosotros?_ dijo Matt levando atrás la mirada notando que no estaban

_ ¡AAAHHHHH POR FAVOOOOR!_ Se quejó Spar golpeando su frente mirando arriba

_A la próxima que alguien se asegure de que están todos antes de mover el trasero de lugar_ dijo James mirando a James con el ceño fruncido

_ ¡Ya se entendió!_ le dijo Matt

_Muy bien inteligentes ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quién irá a buscarlos?_ dijo Vitani

_ ¿Te estás ofreciendo?_ preguntó Matt

_No. Estoy preguntando_ dijo Vitani imitando su voz para parecer obvia_ No me vas a decir que nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que vengan ¿O sí?

_ ¿Lee la mente o qué?_ le susurró Matt a James en el oído

_No solo no soy como ustedes_ le gruño Vitani codeándole el brazo un poco fuerte

_Bien iré yo_ dijo Bella dispuesta a ir por ellos cuando

_ ¡No hace falta!_ oyeron decir a una voz masculina

_Uff... Qué suerte que están aquí. Estaba a punto de ir por ustedes_ dijo Matt, Bella giró atrás la cabeza y soltó un respingo de molestia. Tyson se acercó a Matt y lo golpeo en el brazo_... ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

_ ¡Por abandonarnos a medio camino!_ reclamó Tyson con tono molesto

_Bien, lo lamento la próxima vez me aseguraré. Pero tú tampoco te alejes demasiado del camino_ contestó Matt. Tyson y Tigresa solo se miraron entre ellos con el cejo fruncido y siguieron el camino

Luego de otra hora y media caminando finalmente Spar podía divisar y sentir perfectamente el frío intenso del aire, tanto de esa forma que sus suspiros podían verse en el aire como humo blanco

Todos los demás también sentían ese frío sepulcral, no se oía nada más ni nada menos que el sonido del viento frío susurrar a sus oídos

Zendaya y Spar dirigían la mirada a todos los lugares viendo como la brisa helada acariciaba los árboles y movía sus hojas inclinándolas un poco

Matt y Narciza llevaron la vista a los costados y mirando los árboles, estaban grises, las hojas estaban agujereadas y, o eran celestes claro o eran blancas, parecían congeladas, estaban vidas porque lo sentían pero estaban congeladas

Bella y James llevaban abajo la mirada sintiendo el agua fría correr por el suelo, con la sola mirada podían ver todos la tristeza del lugar

Tyson y Vitani no hacían más que frotar y refrotar sus brazos por el frío y la falta de calor, el sol no se asomaba, a escasos cm de salir de ese frío lugar ya no había nubes, el sol se veía perfectamente

Era sin duda un lugar extraño y muerto. Las nubes grises claras que estaban inmóviles todo el tiempo con pequeñas gotas de agua prácticamente invisible cayendo del cielo, apenas si se sentían pero era lo que más atraía ese frío extraño y sepulcral

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos más y a lo lejos se podía ver claramente un montón de casas grises y destrozadas, los techos caídos y algunas banderas en palos de forma triangular rotas, ya no se notaba el signo

Lo que sea qué hubiese pasado ahí pasó hace años, los desperdicios y sueños perdidos ya no se encontraban ahí

Los furiosos y Po veían ese lugar con dolor en el corazón y horror en los ojos, pensando que en ese mismo lugar fueron miles de almas inocentes

Todo era verdad, era un lugar gris... Frío... Muerto... En todas sus vidas nunca habían visto algo así. Ese lugar tan fantasmagórico y sombrío no tenía comparación ni con la mismísima muerte, nada en el mundo estaba más olvidado y muerto

Caminaron un poco más adentrándose en aquel lugar y podían ver huellas antiguas marcadas en el piso, pero ya eran tan antiguas que se quedaron como parte del suelo, como rocas

Spar se adelantó recordando un poco más como había venido su primera vez y llevó la mirada a los demás

_Aquí es... El Valle del Fantasma...

Continuará

**Sé que no es tan largo pero es lo que hice, ya tengo puesta mi inspiración en cientos y cientos de otros fics que voy a hacer a aparte de este. Me eh de tardar años pero vale la pena hacer algo que te guste ¿verdad?**

**M: Pudiste haberte esforzado mucho más**

**P: Cierto**

**M: HA LO ADMITISTE**

**P: Hey, siempre puedo dar más, pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**M: ¡Que falta de seriedad!**

**P: Sabes que no me gusta la seriedad**

**M: No me digas (En tono sarcástico)**

**P: Siiii (También en tono sarcástico)**

**M: ¿Estas siendo sarcástica?**

**P: Nooo (En tono sarcástico)**

**M: No, no. Estoy segura de que esa es tu voz cuando sos sarcástica. O crees que te tardaste un poco en sacar este**

**P: No me recuerdes eso**

**M: Para vos es mucho. Para mí es un milagro**

**P: Enseeeerio (Sarcástica)**

**M: ¡VEN! ¡AHÍ ESTA OTRA VEZ!**

**P: Mensa. Ok bye**

**M: NONONONO**

**P: Bye antes de que haga algo que no sea propio de decir ni imaginar**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo34: Hay alguien ahí**

**Hola. Quería compensarles a todos por haberme tardado tanto la última vez y trate de escribir este más rápido ya que me enfermé y estoy acá en casa tuve un poco más de tiempo para escribir**

**Gianella: No lo pude leer aun amiga. Me enfermé y me tuve que quedar en casa y no tengo mucho tiempo para usar internet, no sé qué mierdas le pasa a esta compu pero me revienta las #$$% que sea tan lenta. Pero cuando tenga tiempo la leo y te dejo un review ¿Ok? Actualice esta vez más rápido de lo que creí**

**tigresa1234: Hola nena, no hay problema con lo del nombre de usuario, acá te tengo siempre como Tigresa1234, las computadoras pueden ser pesadas a veces, es como dicen de las mujeres no se puede vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas, bueno, en parte a veces pasa lo mismo con las computadoras. Por cierto, para distinguirnos recordá que yo soy la de cabello negro y Meowlody la de cabello blanco ¿Qué edad tenés? A lo mejor vos seas joven y yo más o menos pero bueno... Espero tener vida suficiente para escribir todos los fics que mi imaginación reserva**

**HectorKiller: Si, me parecía que mi explicación era muy larga**

**M: Ni yo la entendí**

**P: ¡CALLESEEEE! NO TE ESTABA HABLANDO A VOS. Ojala que solo sea para molestarnos ese tema**

**M: Es cierto que Purrs puede ser insoportable, aburrida, cara larga aguafiestas y etc**

**P: ¡HEY!**

**M: Pero nunca me pelearía con ella por un chico**

**P: Ok que raro. Pero mu gusta**

**Eme48: Me alegra que te este gustando, aquí el 34, espero que no te canses**

**Skalipso3: Siempre hay pelea de hermanas entre nosotras**

**M: Casi nunca estamos sin pelear. Pero Purrs siempre inicia**

**P: Ha hablado la reina**

**M: PERRA**

**P: ZORRA**

**M: ESO ME DOLIO**

**P: QUE ME IMPORTA. No fumes nada raro que no sea que te envenene. Es divertido saber que al fin llegaron pero no te garantizo que no hagan nada estúpido. Ya vas a ver que espera en el capi 35 MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. Soy mala**

**Kfp siiiiiiii: Subí este fic lo más pronto posible como compensación de haberme tardado tanto la última vez, es un alivio que te guste de verdad, tratare de hacer fics tan buenos como este una vez que termine **

**ErickLsk: Hola nuevo amigo. Uff, enserio que me esforcé para sacarlo rápido y que me saliera a un nivel aceptable. Lala si los acompaño, ya vas a ver lo que pasa...**

**Jannin: Hola súper fan número 1, veo que te gusto el capi, eso es un gusto para mí y para mi autoestima hehehe. Sé que me tarde un poco más de lo normal pero tuve mis razones que ya sabes cuales son hehe. Yo no tengo ni una red social no si quiera Hotmail. No me dejan así que bueno, le voy a avisar a Meow que esta es cuenta suya. Te dejo leer fan número 1**

**Empecemos ya**

En la guarida de los caninos

_ ¡Ah! Al fin más juventud_ decía Perro sentándose en su trono de piedra y suspirando con felicidad

_Si, esperado semanas ya me veía como un anciano de 80 años_ decía Jack disimulando para que no se sospechara nada

_Después de un largo día de quitarle la juventud a los niños para nuestros beneficios no hay nada mejor que descansar en la guarida_ decía Perro aliviado

_Sí, claro_ dijo Noah cruzándose de brazos

Todo parecía tranquilo y normal hasta que un ruido fuerte resonó de otra sala

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó Zoba mirando a su derecha donde escuchó aquel sonido

_... Vengan..._ dijo Perro serio caminando hacia aquel salón

_ ¿Qué ese no es su salón de visiones o algo así?_ le susurró Camil a Jason en el oído

_Eso creo_ contestó él también en un susurro. Los demás solo lo siguieron sin nada más que decir

Llegaron a una sala en la que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas rasgadas, la luz entraba por pequeños agujeros en las cortinas todas dirigidas a un pequeño plato hondo como si no tuviera fin, dentro del pozo se encontraba una especie de líquido raro y cristalino que estaba brillando en un color fuerte como si fuera a emanar de la luz del propio sol en un desierto

_ ¿Qué ocurre Maestro?_ preguntó Vienna

Perro se quedó unos momentos en silencio sin contestar mientras miraba fijamente aquellas aguas que brillaban

_ ¿Maestro?_ volvió a preguntar Julie. Perro le alzó el dedo índice frente a su boca para que no hablara, Julie solo obedeció

Perro visualizaba muy bien aquellas aguas, sin embargo no parecía tener otra expresión en su cara que la de alguien pensante y bien concentrado. Los 8 caninos se miraban entre ellos aun sin entender exactamente la razón por la que estaban ahí, estaban seguros de que aún no estaban viendo la razón por la que estaban ahí

Como Perro había levantado la mano en señal de que no hablaran los caninos debían obedecer sin embargo no aguantaban el estar ahí por nada igual así no preguntaron ni dijeron nada

Perro comenzaba a visualizar algo, una imagen en aquellas aguas misteriosas. Lamió su dedo y recorrió los costados de aquel plato hondo con su dedo y la imagen se hizo mucho más clara

Podía ver perfectamente a los felinos junto a los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón caminando hacia la entrada del Valle del Fantasma. Perro abrió los ojos como platos y le dio un tic en el ojo

Al ver la reacción de su Maestro, los 8 se acercaron a él y vieron fijamente aquellas aguas misteriosas y luminosas sin ver nada. Jack ya no resistía la duda

_Maestro de verdad que no lo quiero interrumpir pero ¿Podría decirnos que ocurre?_ decía lleno de intriga

_Pasa que ¡Ahora mismo se van a preparar para salir de aquí!_ les gritó Perro

_ ¿De qué habla Maestro?_ decía Julie algo nerviosa pensando en lo peor

_ ¡Esos sucios felinos están con el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 furiosos en el Valle del Fantasma! ¡Podrían encontrar la piedra de la Luz antes que nosotros! ¡SI CAE EN SUS MANOS TODO MI PLAN ESTARA PERDIDO! **¡VALLAN!**_ les gritó Perro furioso_ ¡Hagan lo que sea necesario pero tráiganme algo como recompensa! Si no traen la piedra de la Luz al menos un arma. Al final ira el elemento más importante

_Disculpe que pregunte Maestro ¿Pero qué es el último elemento?

_Ya verán... Ya verán... ¡Ahora vallan!_ les gritó. Los 8 solo contestaron saliendo corriendo de aquella habitación

Mientras en el Valle del fantasma

_Este lugar es horrible_ decía Víbora entrando

_Y bueno ¿Qué esperabas? Es un lugar muerto y abandonado de hace siglos en el que hubo una masacre horrorosa... No es un lugar lindo, dejo miles de muertos inocentes que no se merecían esto_ dijo Bella aguantando las lágrimas

_Tantas personas, tantas vidas y niños... Fue uno de los acontecimientos más injustos en la vida si me lo preguntan_ dijo Zendaya mirando a todas direcciones

_ ¿Quién habría sido capaz de ser tan cruel?_ decía Po tocando las paredes de esas viejas casas sintiéndolas áridas y frías. De verdad que ese lugar no había sido tocado por nadie desde que ocurrió lo que dejó así ese viejo Valle

_Te puede sorprender como hay gente sin nada de corazón_ dijo Matt mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes que dejaban hacer invisibles gotitas de agua fría

_James creo que aquí puedes quitarte el parche_ dijo Bella codeando el hombro de James

_ ¿Segura?_ dijo James arqueando la ceja

_Si, este lugar es frío y hay MUCHA humedad, además siempre llueve un poco aquí, quítatelo_ James solo hizo caso y se lo quitó, su ojo estaba en perfecto estado, podía ver todo con mucha claridad

_Cielos. Gracias, Bella

_De nada_ dijo ella dándole un par de palmadas en su hombro

_Bueno chicos, no hay que olvidar lo que habíamos venido a buscar, debemos encontrar la piedra de la luz_ dijo Matt

_Matt ¿Tú crees que los perros sepan que estamos aquí?_ preguntó Vitani frotándose los brazos por el frío

_Seguro que sí. No sé cómo serían capaces de averiguarlos pero esos roñosos tienen un montón de trucos bajo la manga, hay que estar muy precavidos ante cualquier cosa, hay que darnos prisa_ dijo avanzando_ Spar ven, recuerdas bien como fue esa vez

_Matt eso fue hace muchos años, no voy a recordar exactamente como fue_ dijo Spar bajando la mirada

_ ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerle ahora para encontrarla?_ dijo Tyson cruzándose de brazos

_Dije no EXACTAMENTE... Pero hay que recorrer el lugar. Este lugar es viejo, los años no perdonan, ese lugar al que fui debe estar derrumbado, pero podemos ver_ dijo Spar avanzando

_Bien. Chicos, sepárense y vean si encuentran algo sospechoso. Tyson, tu ve con Tigresa y asegúrate de que ni uno de esos Perros este por aquí, yo iré con Spar

_ ¡Oye! ¿Por qué a ti te toca la parte más divertida?_ dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

_Porque yo soy el líder_ dijo Matt sacándole la lengua

_Wow, pero que maduro_ dijo Vitani sarcástica

_Mucho, ahora ve_ le ordeno. Bella solo soltó un gruñido fastidiada y se fue

_ ¡Mujeres!_ dijeron Matt y Spar a la vez

_ ¡Hombres!_ dijeron Bella y Vitani mirándose

Los furiosos estaban por otras zonas viendo aquellas ruinas, podían ver cenizas y esqueletos en todas partes. Todas esas cosas les rompían el corazón a los héroes de China

El hecho de saber que hubo personas que dieron la vida ahí una vez mucho antes de que cualquiera de ellos naciera y aun así sus muchos esfuerzos fueron en vano

_Ch-Chicos..._ decía Mantis algo tembloroso observando todo el lugar sin oír nada más que el sonido del viento_ U-Ustedes creen que este lugar... Este... ¿Embrujado?

_ ¿Qué tal si de verdad hay fantasmas aquí?_ dijo Mono

_No sean tan miedosos. Pero para ser franca yo no creo en los fantasmas, nada de lo que implique esos mitos sobrenaturales y apariciones de sombras a mí me parece que las personas lo inventan para asustar a los demás_ dijo Tigresa seria viendo aquellas casas destrozadas con dolor y pena

_ ¿Y qué tal si sí es real?_ dijo Mono mirándola aun temblando con una expresión mezclada de miedo y sorpresa

_No creo en esas cosas Mono. La verdad creo muy improbable que haya fantasmas_ dijo Tigresa de forma fría

_ ¡Cuando veas uno no tendrás derecho a asustarte!_ le replicó Mantis señalándola

_ ¡No! Yo no me asusto con nada y menos con algo irreal

_Tigresa, la verdad es que sabes que soy tu amiga y te apoyo, pero no creo que este lugar se llame "El Valle del Fantasma" por ni una razón_ decía Víbora

_ ¿¡Tú también Víbora!? Lo han de llamar así porque es un lugar viejo y muerto y hace mucho frío. Este lugar no tiene pinta de haber sido visitado por nadie antes, no se tiene prueba de que haya fantasmas aquí_ dijo Tigresa

_Pues haces mal en no creer_ Tigresa sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y rápidamente, por instinto, se dio la vuelta de un salto en posición defensiva como para atacar y vio a Bella parada muy tranquila, al verla Tigresa bajó su posición de defensa y ataque y se colocó erecta y suspiró_ ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ dijo Bella sin entender

_Aparecerte así de la nada, es raro_ dijo Tigresa arqueando la ceja con expresión fría

_Veré de hacerlo. Tigresa deberías aprender a creer en fantasmas_ dijo Bella poniendo su mano en su hombro

_ ¿Por qué debería?_ dijo Bella cruzando los brazos

_Porque es algo real. Aunque quieras negarlo, no puedes cambiar algo que existe desde tiempos remotos_ explicó Bella

_ ¿Y cómo sabes que existen?_ dijo Tigresa señalándola con la mano abierta

_ ¿Ya has visto uno?_ preguntó Po tembloroso

_ ¿No me digas que crees en esas cosas?_ dijo Tigresa echando abajo los hombros hacia adelante

_No quiero decir que sí, pero si, bien ya lo dije_ dijo Po algo apenado

_Esas cosas de fantasmas no existen Bella_ dijo Tigresa llevando la mirada a Bella

_ ¿Y tú como sabes? ¿Alguna vez has visto alguno?_ dijo Bella con una sonrisa victoriosa y los ojos entrecerrados

_NO. Justo por eso digo que no...

_ ¡HA! Entonces tampoco tienes pruebas de que no existan_ la interrumpió Bella

_ ¡ARRGGG!_ gruño Tigresa molesta_... Bien, digamos que en parte tienes razón Bella_ Bella sonrió al oír eso y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo con esa sonrisa de victoria como diciendo "Te lo dije"_ Pero hasta que vea uno, tampoco puedo decir que existen

_Está bien. Dejémoslo en un empate_ dijo Bella extendiéndole la mano

_... Bien_ dijo Tigresa dándole la mano

_Oigan vengan. Matt quiere ver si logramos encontrar algo útil. No debemos separarnos demasiado, supongo que sería mejor si van con un compañero_ dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las palmas abiertas al cielo a la altura de los hombros

_Yo voy con Grulla_ dijo Víbora con una sonrisa poniéndose al lado de Grulla, el solo respondió con una sonrisa

_Yo voy con Mono_ dijo Mantis saltando al hombro de su compañero

_Y yo iré con Tigresa_ dijo Po estando a punto de agarrar a Tigresa del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera Bella la tomó del brazo y la jaló a su lado

_ ¡AH-AH-AH! Tigresa será mi compañera, Tú irás con Tyson_ dijo Bella con una sonrisa

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ Gritaron Tigresa, Po y una tercera voz masculina

_ ¡NONONONONONONONONONO! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEBO IR CON **ÉL**!?_ dijo Tyson acercándose a Bella señalando a Po con la mano

_Solo hazlo_ dijo Bella

Tigresa estiró un poco del brazo a Bella y los alejó de los demás como para hablar en privado, cuando consideró ya estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, Tigresa miró atrás una última vez para verificar, estiró el brazo de Bella para abajo para poder hablarle al oído

_ ¡Estás loca!_ le dijo Tigresa a Bella entre diente

_Dime cual es el problema_ dijo Bella muy relajada encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¿¡Qué cuál es el problema!? Casi se matan estando en el palacio ¿Quieres que eso se repita?_ le gritó entre dientes

_No, descuida, no es ese el plan que tengo en mente. Confía en mi_ dijo Bella separándose del agarre de Tigresa

_Más te vale, si algo pasa tu eres la responsable. No digas que no te lo advertí_ dijo Bella seria cruzándose de brazos

_Descuida, estoy segura que todo estará bien_ dijo Bella sin mirarla con una sonrisa cuando esa sonrisa rápidamente bajó. Bella llevó la mirada al cielo y a los costados, luego volteó entrecerrando los ojos mirando a sus demás compañeros sin encontrar lo que buscaba

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le preguntó Tigresa con una ceja arqueando

_ ¿Alguien ha visto a Lala?_ preguntó Bella paseando la mirada por toda esa zona

_ ¿Qué acaso no venía contigo?_ dijo Zendaya señalándola

_No, no estuvo conmigo en ni un momento_ dijo Bella extrañada y preocupada

_ ¡Genial! Lo que nos faltaba_ dijo Vitani tirando los hombros hacia adelante_ Ahora hay que separarnos para ver donde está_ repitió sin ganas

_Vamos Tigresa, debemos encontrar a Lala. Los demás no se separen, este lugar es muy grande, que no sea que se terminen perdiendo_ dijo Bella comenzando a caminar con Tigresa

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse por todas las zonas en distintas direcciones con sus compañeros

_Bella no lo entiendo_ dijo Tigresa confundida, Bella la miró arqueando la ceja sin entender a qué se refería

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?_ preguntó Bella

_Tyson es tu novio ¿Verdad?_ dijo Tigresa

_Si claro_ contestó Bella aun sin saber a qué iba parar ese tema

_ ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que fuera con Po? ¿No te preocupa ni un poco saber que podrían terminar peleando o algo así?

_No realmente. Tigresa... Yo ya sé lo que le ocurre a Tyson, sé lo que pasó. No tengo intensiones de lastimarlo ni de que Po termine herido, trato de juntarlos para que traten de llevarse bien, sé que a Po no le agrada Tyson y...

_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿A Po? ¿Por qué?_ dijo Tigresa sobresaltada y confundida

_Tigresa, a Po no le agrada Tyson porque sabe perfectamente que después de años lejos de una familia real y bilógica al fin se te aparece Tyson. Po deseaba estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y justo cuando lo logra está Tyson impidiéndole el paso. Po sabe perfectamente que tú quieres mucho de verdad a Tyson, y que pasarás más tiempo con él porque es tu familia... Po está celoso. Celoso de que te alejes de él por tener a Tyson

_ ¡Qué ridículo! Po sabe que lo amo a él y Tyson es mi primo, no quiero que me empiecen a forzar por elegir a uno de ellos dos. Po es mi novio y le tengo ese amor especial que no le tendría a otra persona en el universo entero, pero Tyson es mi hermano, es la única familia que tengo a parte del Maestro Shifu. A los dos los quiero mucho Bella. Jamás podría decidirme entre a cuál de los dos quiero más

_ ¿De verdad crees que Tyson es la única familia que tienes?_ dijo Bella arqueando la ceja saliéndose un poco del tema

_Bella... Es él todo lo que me queda..._ dijo Tigresa un poco triste

_ ¿De verdad?_ dijo Bella adelantándosele un poco dándole un tiempo para pensarlo mejor_ Quizás te des cuenta

Tigresa de pronto se ponía a pensar de quien o a quienes se refería Bella con demás familia... Aparte del Maestro Shifu... Tenía amigos... Con quien había crecido por muchos años ¿Sería verdad? ¿Podrían ser ellos? Solo Tigresa podía responderse esa pregunta en su mente... Pregunta que ella misma se había hecho

_Ven Tigresa, no debemos separarnos mucho_ dijo Bella. Tigresa reaccionó al instante y corrió a su lado_ Vamos, hay que encontrar a Lala, luego ir con Matt eh irnos de aquí, este lugar no es seguro

_Oye no me dirás que de verdad crees en los fantasmas, Pensé que todo eso que dijiste solo era teatro_ dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos

_ ¡Claro que no!_ le replicó Bella_ Tigresa es enserio esto, este lugar de verdad está plagado de las almas de aquella gente que murió en la guerra que se dio en este lugar, nadie ayudo a las personas de aquí porque son pocas las personas que saben sobre este hecho, fueron muy pocos los que lograron salir vivos de aquí, casi todos los habitantes de aquí eran gatos y todos los atacantes eran de la raza canina, aquí acabaron muchos muertos, tanto perros como gatos, niños y ancianos

_ ¿Y por qué nadie los defendió?_ dijo Tigresa frunciendo el entrecejo

_Tigresa fíjate nada más en dónde estamos... Es un lugar perdido en medio de la nada, su pueblo está a km de aquí, y esto fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando Valle de la Paz aún era muy joven. No había mucho que se pudiera hacer por ellos. Los únicos que podían ayudar eran los que dirigía este lugar. Los líderes y gobernantes de este valle. Pero no eran muchos comparados con las tropas de perros que habían venido. Es verdad que muchos de esos caninos acabaron muertos pero también lograron su cometido de destruir este lugar... Aun así... Lo que estaban buscando no lo encontraron_ dijo Bella mirando a los costados

_ ¿Qué buscaban?_ dijo Tigresa mirando fija a Bella

_La piedra de la Luz. Pero una de las personas que huyó era uno de los antepasados de Spar, sea quien sea que haya sido logró llevarse la piedra sin que nadie lo notara, oí que él también fue a pedir ayuda pero cuando vino ya era demasiado tarde_ Tigresa se ponía a mirar las casas que estaban a su alrededor, ya no había nada, todo lo que veía estaba destrozado y hecho pedazos de forma cruel, paredes de casas viejas destruidas, techos caídos. Mientras se asomaba por las ventanas podía ver cenizas en las casas, paredes manchadas de sangre seca y vieja, peluches y juguetes de niños pequeños y pinturas familiares de muchas rotas a la mitad, rasgadas hechas pedazos o tiradas en el piso, olvidadas por el tiempo

A Tigresa se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al ver todo eso, pensar que en esa casa había bebés, niños, tan jóvenes, niños que pudieron haber tenido una vida, pudieron haber sido un gran futuro, gente que apenas comenzaban a vivir, personas que no habían hecho jamás nada malo en la vida

Tigresa creyó ver algo peculiar de color celeste dentro de una casa con ventanas rotas y marcas de incineración

_ ¡Oye, Bella!_ la llamó Tigresa

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Bella arqueando la ceja

_Creo que vi algo aquí_ dijo Tigresa entrando a aquella casa

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Bella quedándose afuera de la casa. Tigresa solo ignoró la pregunta y entro en aquella casita. Comenzó a pasear la vista de piso a techo cuando vio un pequeño mueble con una puertita caída que se sostenía por una pequeña planta que enredaba aquel mueble. Tigresa abrió con mucho cuidado aquella puerta con mucha atención de no hacer ruido y pudo ver una pintura algo antigua pero muy bonita de una familia de tigres y alado de esa foto un peluche deshilado y descosido

Tigresa dejó escapar un par de inevitables lágrimas al ver aquella pintura. Podía ver en la foto muy claramente un bebé tigre en los brazos de su padre y de su madre. El corazón se le rompió de pensar que ese pequeño bebé pudo haber sido asesinado en aquella masacre y de seguro muchos de su misma especie, era un dolor que no tenía comparación alguna en la vida

_ ¿Tigresa? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo Bella entrando a la casa viendo como Tigresa cerraba la puerta de aquel mueble

_Nada Bella... Estoy bien_ dijo Bella con ese tono de decaimiento en su voz

_ ¿Estas segura?_ le preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tigresa

_Si, no es nada... Vámonos, Lala no está aquí_ dijo Tigresa jalando el brazo de Bella saliendo de aquella casa

Mientras con Spar y Matt

_ ¿Estás seguro de que era aquí?_ dijo Matt mirando a su alrededor

_Matt. Es el único castillo de 7 pisos con más de 145 habitaciones en todo el pueblo. Estoy muy seguro de que es aquí_ dijo Spar cruzándose de brazos mirando a Matt con cara de "Eres un idiota"

_Bien señor guía. Donde está la tumba del rey_ dijo Matt sin dejar de pasar la mirada por todas las paredes y lugares del salón principal del castillo

_Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo muy bien. Era solo un cachorrito cuando viene aquí por primera y última vez. Este lugar es un enorme laberinto de pisos y más pisos

_ ¿Bueno? Entonces, inteligente ¿Qué se supone que sugieres que hagamos?_ dijo Matt en tono fastidiado y sarcástico

_Hay que recorrer el castillo y ver si en algún lado encontramos la sala a la que fui ese día

_Bien supongo que está bien. Pero hay que ser precavidos, no sea que terminemos perdiéndonos aquí_ dijo Matt

_Entonces vamos_ ambos empezaron a caminar cuando de pronto Matt sintió algo extraño, un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, se sentía algo afilado y de verdad helado, era como si la punta de una espada estuviese bajando por su espada

Sin perder más tiempo Matt giró rápidamente a ver que fue eso que había sentido, pero al ver a ambos lado no veía nada, no había nadie, esperaba que fuera alguno de sus compañeros queriendo hacerle una broma pero no había nadie ni nada ahí

_Matt ¿Qué ocurre?_ le preguntó Spar llevando atrás la mirada

_Yo... Yo..._ tartamudeaba Matt sin saber cómo decirle a Spar lo que había sentido sin temer que lo tratara de loco_ Nada... Nada no interesa solo sigamos_ le dijo

_Bien... "_Qué raro"__ pensó Spar arqueando la ceja y siguieron caminando

Mientras con Grulla y Víbora

Ambos iban caminando por un sendero un tanto extraño, estaba lleno de lanzas y espadas clavados en el piso y plantas muertas y la arena era extrañamente negra, tal vez porque ahí se dio paso a un incendio o algo similar como una explosión

_Que horrible_ decía Grulla mirando a los costados mientras Víbora iba enroscada, delicadamente, alrededor de su cuello

_Pobres personas, no se merecían esto_ decía Víbora observando las casas destruidas y las armas en el piso pudiendo notar que tenían marcas y huellas en el mango color marrón que definitivamente era sangre ceca, ese mismo color se encontraba aferrado como si fuera parte de ellos en la punta de todas esas armas que se encontraban clavadas en el piso

_Me pregunto si las personas que hicieron esto tenían corazón_ decía Grulla indignado al ver esas armas llenas de marcas de sangre

_A lo mejor no_ decía Víbora enroscándose un poco más en el cuello de Grulla_ De verdad deberías no tener sentimientos y ser una de las personas más insensibles y despiadadas del mundo para matar tanta gente inocente

_Al menos hubo personas que lograron sobrevivir_ dijo Grulla mirando a Víbora con una sonrisa_ Se salvaron algunos, no fue un desastre total

_Aun así... Es triste Grulla. Muchos pequeños y bebés murieron de una forma cruda y despiadada para complacer el capricho de algún sujeto imbécil_ decía Víbora con un tono serio pero aun así angustiada

_Es triste saber de verdad que hay personas que no tienen piedad y que hacen todo por cosas materiales_ dijo Grulla

_No piensan en lo que es realmente importante... No piensan que hay gente que tienen sueños esperanzas y futuros perfectos y maravillosos por delante_ dijo Víbora mientras su ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

_Esa es la clase de personas que de verdad no merece vivir_ dijo Grulla frunciendo el entrecejo

Siguieron caminando tranquilos cuando ambos alcanzaron a escuchar el ruido de unos metales que se movían. Víbora bajó del cuello de Grulla y miró atrás hacia donde habían oído aquel sonido. Grulla también llevó atrás la mirada pero no alcanzó a ver ni un solo polvo en movimiento

_Debió ser el viento solamente_ dijo Grulla mirando entre ese montón de sartenes que se habían caído

_... Si, a lo mejor solo fue el viento_ repitió Víbora yendo nuevamente alado de Grulla. No duraron mucho caminando hasta que volvieron a oír el sonido de un metal moviéndose, pero esta vez no parecía ser obra del viento

_Correcto esto me está asustando_ dijo Víbora enroscándose un poco más en el cuello de Grulla atemorizada

_Si, no me parece que eso haya sido el viento_ dijo Grulla acercándose hacia donde había escuchado el sonido

_ ¡Grulla! ¡NO!_ le gritó Víbora saliendo de su cuello poniéndose frente a él para que no avance

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó Grulla confundido si saber la razón por la que Víbora hacía eso

_No, qué tal si es un fantasma_ dijo Víbora temerosa

_Justo por eso

_No mejor vámonos_ dijo Víbora mientras miraba hacia la zona en la que oyó aquel sonido, Grulla también lo hizo y pudieron ver una pequeña sombra en el piso tras aquellas bandejas empiladas, sin embargo como estaba inmóvil, no se podía notar que era exactamente

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo Grulla mirando aquella sombra acercándose un poco más

_No lo sé, mejor ignóralo y ya vámonos de aquí_ dijo Víbora asustada y un poco nerviosa_ Cielo por favor no podemos perder tiempo aquí, debemos encontrar a Lala

_Solo un segundo_ dijo Grulla mirando fijamente aquella sombra cuando de repente ambos pudieron verlo con sus propios ojos muy claramente

La sombra comenzó a crecer y tomó la forma de una persona aunque no se podía ver quién en un pestañear se fue hacia otro lado echando más cosas

_ ¡DE ACUERDO YA FUE MUCHO! ¡VAMONOS!_ dijo Grulla espantado haciendo que Víbora se enredara en su cuello yéndose volando a la dirección contraria a la que iba esa sombra

Con Po y Tyson

Ambos iban caminando en silencio sin dirigirse la mirada, no hablaban ni nada, ambos miraban a los costados para no mirar al otro mientras sus ojos alcanzaban a ver todos los destrozos que se encontraban hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio

_Yo... Lo siento_ dijo Tyson

_Si claro. Lamentas haber estado a punto de matarme_ dijo Po volteando la mirada hacia él

_Po sé que hice mal... En todo, y sé que estarías mejor sin mí. Es más, sé que deseas que ni siquiera me hubiese aparecido aquí en un principio_ dijo Tyson cansado de nombrar las razones_ Pero la verdad es que no fui yo

_No, fue otro tigre que tenía tu misma ropa y se puso una máscara para parecerse a ti_ dijo Po sarcástico

_Po, no me refiero a eso... ¿Puedes dejar que te lo explique al menos?_ dijo

_... Está bien_ respondió Po

_Verás lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando contigo en el patio trasero... Luego comenzamos a discutir y al siguiente fue oscuridad... Lo último que recuerdo luego de eso es que al abrir los ojos estaba en la enfermería del Palacio

_O sea que no recuerdas nada de nada de la pelea... ¿Entonces cómo es que sabes que peleamos?_ dijo Po

_Yo no lo sabía, al despertar en la enfermería el Maestro Shifu y tus compañeros me comentaron lo que había pasado, yo no pude explicar nada porque no lo recuerdo, te lo juro_ dijo Tyson. Po pudo notar la verdad en su voz y mostró una sonrisa

_Está bien

_Si, sé que has de estar molesto pero yo-espera ¿Qué dijiste?_ dijo Tyson sorprendido

_Dije que está bien. Supongo que en parte también es mi culpa, no era mi intención haberte dicho todas esas cosas, estuvo mal y yo también quisiera decir que lo lamento mucho de verdad

_Disculpa aceptada... Si tú también me disculpas

_Por su puesto

_Po... Puedo decirte algo_ dijo Tyson mientras seguían caminando

_Claro_ le contesto

_Escucha... Sé que estuvo mal que le haya mentido a Tigresa... A ti... Y a todos_ dijo Tyson un poco apenado_ Sé que no te agrado mucho por estar mucho con Tigresa, pero ella es mi hermana menor, después de mucho la encontré y solo quiero protegerla al igual que tú

_Eso lo entiendo... Pienso así y sé que sería igual si tuviera una hermana menos hehe_ dijo Po entre risitas

_Exacto, es mi única familia... Biológica... Espero me puedas comprender Po

_No hay problema te comprendo... No podemos ponerle presión a Tigresa, al tratar de protegerla solo acabamos peleando entre nosotros y lastimándola más_ dijo Po apenado

_Es cierto, lo que ella quiere es que nos llevemos bien no que peleemos por ella_ dijo Tyson bajando la mirada_ Debe ser mucha presión para ella. Hay que admitirlo nunca podría elegir entre su hermano y su novio... Tiene cariño hacia los dos de tipos diferentes pero al mismo nivel. No podemos pedirle que decida a quien quiere más

_Tienes razón. Pero lo que ella más quiere es que nos llevemos bien y eso no costaría nada, ya me estoy llevando bien contigo_ sonrió Po

_Igual, pero luego podemos seguir con esto Po hay que encontrar a Lala y luego marcharnos de aquí

_ ¿A caso la viste cuando salíamos del palacio? ¿A caso no se quedó allá?_ le preguntó Po

_Yo la vi cuando salíamos pero cuando estábamos por entrar aquí creo que se me fue de la mirada_ contestó Tyson

_Bien será mejor encontrarla e irnos de aquí_ dijo Po mirando el lugar temeroso

_ ¿A caso te asusta estar aquí?_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisita burlona

_No mentiré, en este lugar murieron muchas personas, gente buena y mala sobre que hay una maldición, claro que tengo miedo de estar aquí, quiero vivir_ dijo Po

_Oh vamos Po. No crees que de verdad haya fantasmas ¿o sí?_ dijo riéndose burlón

_ ¿Tú tampoco crees en eso?_ preguntó Po

_Claro que no. Es ridículo eh ilógico el hecho de saber que puede haber fantasmas_ dijo cruzándose de brazos_ Solo son leyendas Po, la gente inventa esas cosas para asustar a los demás y darles ideas tontas a los niños sobre criaturas sobre naturales

_De verdad no crees en eso ¿Verdad?

_No, es lo que acabo de decir

_ "_Ya veo. Como se nota que es hermano de Tigresa"__ pensó Po paseando la mirada y llevándola a un costado_ Bien, cada persona tiene ideas diferentes. Vamos hay que encontrarla

_Bien... Miedoso_ susurró Tyson

Ambos estuvieron caminando por un rato tratando de ver a Lala y buscándola por todas partes sin verla en ni un lado. Hasta que pudieron ver una sombra detrás de uno de los muros tras una casa, ninguno podía decir si era Lala pero tampoco se parecía a uno de sus amigos. No era alguien que conocieran

_Oye parece que hay alguien allá_ dijo Tyson codeándole el brazo a Po y señalando hacia ese rincón_ Ven vamos a ver quién es

_No lo sé Tyson. No es seguro

_Descuida, seguro no es nada

Tyson corrió hacia esa esquina pero antes de que se diera cuenta la sombra que de lejos había visto ya no estaba, había desaparecido como por arte de magia

_Que raro_ dijo Po acercándose a donde se encontraba él

_Juraría haber visto algo aquí... Bien no importa, hay que seguir_ dijo Tyson apartándose

Ambos regresaron a la marcha mientras seguían el sendero cuando Po sintió algo extraño en el brazo y luego como si algo duro y pesado estuviera tras su espalda y de repente calló al piso de rodillas

_ ¿Po estas bien?_ dijo Tyson agachándose y tomando del brazo a Po para ayudarlo a levantarse

_Si... Qué raro_ dijo Po limpiándose la tierra que se encontraba en sus pantalones_ Fue espeluznantemente bárbaro pero más raro que nada

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te tropezaste?_ preguntó Tyson

_No... No era eso... Sentí como si alguien me empujara... Sentí algo duro como madera en mi espalda_ Tyson al oír eso miró atrás eh inspecciono el área con mucha atención pero no veía absolutamente nada

_No hay nada aquí Po

_Debió ser el fantasma_ dijo Po_ ¡BÁRBARO! Pero igual me da miedo

_Vamos Po ya te dije que los fantasmas no existen

_Eso es lo que crees, Sigamos_ dijo Po enderezándose y siguiendo el camino

Mientras con Tigresa y Bella

_Ya estoy comenzando a tener frío_ dijo Tigresa frotándose los brazos

_Lo sé, pero hay que encontrar a Lala, debemos hacerlo rápido antes de que pase cualquier cosa_ dijo Bella avanzando al mismo paso que Tigresa

Iban caminando al mismo ritmo cuando Bella paró de golpe y retrocedió un par de pasos llevando la vista a su derecha entre un par de casas, se estaba formando algo ahí pero al no verlo con suficiente claridad se acercó apoyando su mano izquierda al muro de una de esas casas. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para fijar mejor su objetivo, ahí alcanzó a ver como el polvo comenzaba a flotar un poco en el aire y formando una figura verde y blanca que tenía prendas rotas en la punta de los pies, no era claro pero lo podía ver, algo ahí estaba flotando y mirándola

Mínimamente podía distinguir sus ojos brillantes en blanco

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se achicaron a un punto extremo, se quedó totalmente paralizada y los pelos del cuerpo se le erizaron mientras aquella figura transparente verdosa comenzaba a acercársele con mucha lentitud hasta que Tigresa sintió una mano fría en su hombro haciendo que reaccionara asustada

_ ¿¡AH!?_ gritó Bella rápido dándose la vuelta de golpe un poco asustada para ver a Tigresa quitando su mano de su hombro_ Tigresa...

_Bella ¿Qué pasa? Debemos seguir no podemos perder tiempo_ dijo Tigresa

_Es que... Ahí... Yo_ Bella volvió a llevar la mirada entre esas dos casas pero ya no había nada más que rocas y un montón de piedras y unos sartenes con ladrillos viejos tirados en el piso

_No quiero decirte que estás loca por ver cosas que no hay Bella, así que te lo diré de forma gentil y corta. No hay nada ahí_ le dijo Bella señalando entre los muros

_No Tigresa... Yo lo vi... Sé que hay alguien ahí

Continuará...

**Los deje en mucho suspenso en este capi heheheheee. Voy a ver cuándo saco el próximo, no va a ser fácil pero se hace lo que se puede ¿verdad?**

**M: En tu caso si**

**P:...**

**M: ¡HA! Te deje sin palabras**

**P: No, eso enserio me dolió**

**M: Hay perdón**

**P: Esta bien, hasta el próximo capi. Bye**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo35: Agarre sobrenatural (1ª parte)**

**M: NO VAS A EMPEZAR OTRA VEZ CON ESO**

**P: No le veo nada de malo ¿¡TIENE ALGO DE MALO!?**

**M: No, solo que ya hiciste eso una vez y fueron 5 VECES**

**P: SHHUUU. NO SEAS CRITICONA**

**M: Bueno**

**P: Bueno, la razón por la que me tardé tanto esta vez fue...**

**M: ¡PURRS TIENE NOOOVIO!**

**P: ¡Meowlody!**

**M: ¡Y su novio es Skalipso03 del fic "la leyenda hecha realidad"!**

**P: ¡MEOWLODY!**

**M: Antes de morir aquí están las contestaciones de sus reviews**

**Kriton6: Si, habría estado bien explicar antes lo de que Perro les roba la juventud a los niños con su monstruo pero, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, al menos ahora ya se sabe, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero este también te guste, me tarde un poco pero creo que Meow dijo demasiado**

**tigresa1234: Hi friend. Entonces tenes 14, bueno yo también, solo que cumplo 15 recién el año que viene, ah y felicidades apropósito hehehe**

**Eliza Jiao: Bueno, seguramente nadie quiere estar ahí. Me quedó interesante el capi pasado, me gusto pero en mi auto opinión pudo haber estado más largo, pero igual agradezco que te guste**

**Gianella: Umm... Realmente nunca eh visto ni uno, no real, si creo pero no me dan miedo. Lamento que ese virus haya arruinado tu historia, mucha gente los tiene y de verdad no es agradable, una vez borraron muchas de mis cosas también, pero bueno, suerte reescribiendo todo tu fic amiga, suerte**

**Skalipso3: Hehem sí. Meowlody delató nuestra relación**

**M: Tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta**

**P: ¡MMMMM! Ignórala. A decir verdad si, deberían encontrar rápido la piedra... Pero me gustaría saber de dónde sacarían ropa de ahí para ponérselas hehehe**

**Kfp siiiiiiii : Umm. Lo que le pasó a Lala no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa. Pero sobre los fantasmas, bueno, están los que son buenos y los que son malos, la espera valdrá, o eso espero. Ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias y abrazos a vos también**

**Jannin: ¿Tampoco crees en los fantasmas? Hummm. No sos necesariamente familia de Ty y Tigresa, hay mucha gente que no cree, pero cuando te aparezca uno no grites HAHAHAHAHAHA, No sé qué tomé hoy que estoy tan de cabeza abajo**

**HectorKiller: Yea, fantasmaaaaas. Bueno, realmente no podría decirte que haría Meow si viera un fantasma... Pero creo que se orinaría en la mini falda y se iría corriendo con los brazos extendidos gritando como un meme "AUXILIO UN FANTASMA QUIERE COMERME AUXILIO"**

**M: ¡QUE MENTIRA!**

**P: ¡CALLESEEEEE! Y yo... A decir verdad intentaría golpearle con una escoba y cuando vea que no funciona, buscaría una espada samurái fantasma y le cortaría la cabeza**

**M: Santo Dios**

**P: Es la verdad, ok ahora empezamos y ustedes solo lean mientras yo le arranco la cabeza a Meow**

**M: NONONONONO, AUXILIO SKALIPSO NO DEJES QUE ME MATE**

**P: Empezamos**

_Bella, ya te lo digo, ahí no hay nada, debió ser polvo o una cortina_ dijo Tigresa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bella

_ ¡QUE NO! Yo sé lo que vi. Eso no era polvo Tigresa_ le dijo a Tigresa prácticamente gritándole

_Pero Bella, solo mira, no veo nada ¿Tú ves algo?_ le dijo Tigresa señalándole ese lugar en el que Bella vio la figura

_Pues ahora no pero...

_Pero no hay nada... Ven debemos buscar a Lala_ la interrumpió Tigresa siguiendo el camino hacia adelante

_... Bien_ dijo Bella sin hacer nada más que seguirle el paso

Con Matt, Spar y Zendaya

_ ¿Volverías a repetirme por qué viniste?_ dijo Matt inclinándose hacia adelante encorvado con la mirada seria sin mirar atrás donde estaban Spar y Zendaya

_Que insensible eres Matt. Vine para ayudar_ se quejó Zendaya

_No ayudas besando eh impedirme la mirada atrás_ dijo Matt fastidiado sin mirar como Spar y Zendaya se quedaban atrás besándose_ Si viniste al menos no vayas a retrasar

_Bien... Ven_ dijo Zendaya estirando el brazo de Spar

Estuvieron un largo rato más caminando cuando terminaban de bajar unas escaleras y volvían al salón principal

_ ¿Qué este no es el lugar en donde empezamos?_ dijo Zendaya arqueando la ceja mirando el techo

_Si, así es_ dijo Matt en tono grave mirando a Spar molesto_ ¡Ni siquiera sabes hacia donde estuvimos caminando todo este tiempo!_ lo regaño

_Yo te dije que íbamos a investigar a ver si lo recordaba. No dije que sabía en dónde estábamos_ se defendió Spar

_ ¡PERDEMOS TIEMPO VALIOSO!_ le gritó

_ ¡PUES NO ES MI CULPA!_ le devolvió Spar

_ ¡BASTA!_ les gritó Zendaya metiéndose entre ellos_ Chicos, pelear no lo resolverá. Solo conseguimos perder más tiempo, en vez de quedarse aquí hablando y gritándose deberían mover el trasero a hacer algo más útil como encontrar ese maldito lugar para que nos vayamos de aquí

Ambos suspiraron, se miraron entre ellos por dos segundos, se dieron la espalda y siguieron caminando cuando Zendaya se separó un poco y vio una especie de brillo azul entre un par de paredes estrechas

Zendaya caminó hasta donde alcanzaba a ver aquel misterioso y peculiar brillo purpura para al final darse cuenta que entre las paredes no había paredes nada más si no una escalera larga que baja muchos pasos a lo hondo de la oscuridad

Parecía hipnotizada por el resplandor de aquella segadora luz sin embargo los otros dos felinos al instante se percataron de su ausencia

_Oye ¿A dónde se fue Zidi?_ dijo Matt mirando a su alrededor sin ver nada

_Estaba aquí hace un segundo..._ dijo Spar. Ambos llevaron la mirada abajo y pudieron ver claramente unas huellas de tierra mojada que llevaban hasta aquella pared estrecha en la que Zendaya había entrado_ ¡RÁPIDO!

Ambos fueron corriendo rápidamente hasta ese ángulo con mucho cuidado y dificultad en el paso pues era muy angosto el lugar por el que caminaba y el suelo estaba lleno de astillas o armaduras destrozadas

_ ¡Maldición! ¡ZIDI!_ gritó Spar pasando rápido por las escaleras que bajaban mientras el túnel se iba haciendo más grande

_Odio esto ¡ZIDI!_ gritó Matt avanzando sin obtener respuesta alguna de Zendaya_ ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa Guepardo?_ se quejó

_ ¡CÁLLATE y ayúdame a buscar!_ le gritó Spar entre dientes impaciente

Siguieron avanzando hasta que pudieron ver a Zendaya bajando las escaleras con lentitud. Matt intentó correr hacia ella cuando un escalón en falso lo hizo tropezar chocando contra Spar y luego encima de Zendaya haciendo que los tres cayeran escalera abajo. Luego de un rato finalmente terminaron de caer en un lugar arenoso como una cueva con grietas por la que se veía la luz del exterior. Afortunadamente, para Zendaya, logró caer encima de los 2 machos

_Pensé que dolería... ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?_ dijo Zendaya confundida mirando a los costados

_ ¡Es una puta broma!_ se quejó Matt que estaba debajo de ella

_Perdoname_ dijo Zendaya saliendo rápidamente de encima haciendo que ambos se levanten con algo de dolor en la espalda_ Perdónenme ¿Están bien?

_Si, tranquila muñeca_ dijo Spar sobándose el brazo mientras miraba el techo y las paredes para luego llevar la mirada al frente

_Genial, ahora tendremos que subir las escaleras para...

_Espera_ interrumpió Spar Matt

_ ¿Qué?_ respondió él extrañado

_Creo que es aquí..._ dijo Spar mirando al frente y avanzando algunos pasos. Por otro lado, Matt y Zendaya se miraron entre ellos con la ceja arqueada muy extrañados sin entender exactamente a qué se refería Spar

_ ¿Qué es aquí?_ dijo Matt serio mientras arqueaba la ceja llevando la mirada a Spar

_Aquí es, el camino a la tumba. Donde había dejado el diamante_ dijo Spar. Matt le brindó una sonrisa aliviada y camino a su lado sin perder un segundo

_ ¿Este es el único camino que hay aquí derecho?_ dijo Zendaya fijándose bien en el camino hacia adelante entrecerrando los ojos incapaz de ver bien por la falta de luz y el exceso de oscuridad

_Si, aquí derecho y llegamos_ dijo Spar con una sonrisa mientras seguían el camino hacia adelante

No duraron mucho en el camino hasta que alcanzaron a llegar a una especie de sarcófago oscuro en el piso hecho de madera con algunos caracteres Chinos muy extraños

_ ¡Aquí!_ dijo Spar quitando la tierra que se encontraba encima del sarcófago cavando hasta llegar a tocar algo duro

_ ¿Aquí?_ dijo Zendaya temblorosa

_No tienes miedo ¿O sí?_ dijo Matt arqueándole la ceja

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ afirmó ella molesta, temblorosa y algo insegura

_Matt, ayúdame a quitar esta cosa_ dijo Spar estirando el sarcófago hacia afuera. Matt fue a su lado y comenzó a estirar el sarcófago hasta sacarlo

Una vez afuera lo dejaron a un costado y Matt empujó la tapa que cubría el sarcófago para quitar la piedra que se encontraba dentro de este, sin embargo los 3 abrieron los ojos como platos al ver lo último que se esperaban

En el sarcófago no había absolutamente nada, estaba completamente vacío, no más que arena, cenizas y una marca como si un esqueleto hubiese estado ahí, pero lo más importante, La Piedra de la Luz, no se encontraba ahí. Unos insectos salieron por el interior de la arena y los costados al sentir el movimiento del sarcófago

_ ¡WACALA!_ dijo Zendaya sobresaltada apartándose unos cuantos pasos al costado del sarcófago chocando con la pared

_ ¿¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁ!?_ dijo Spar alterado moviendo la arena y sacándola del sarcófago mientras buscaba como loco la Piedra de la Luz en la arena

_ ¡NO ESTA!_ le gritó Matt furioso

_ ¡ME DI CUENTA!_ le dijo Spar frunciendo el ceño

_ ¡Debería estar aquí!_ dijo Matt gruñéndole a Spar

_ ¡No es mi culpa!_ le replicó fastidiado

_ ¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer ahora?_ dijo Matt gruñéndole

_ ¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Encontrarla?_ dijo Spar encogiéndose de hombros

_Bromeas, Este castillo es enorme, EL PUTO VALLE ES ENORME ¿CÓMO MIERDAS QUIERES QUE NOS LA ARREGLEMOS PARA ENCONTRAR UNA REPUTISIMA PIEDRA DEL TAMAÑO DE UN GRANO DE ARROZ?

_No es tan pequeña, tenía el tamaño de mi puño infantil... A los 5 años

_Es PEQUEÑA_ le replicó Matt

_ ¡YA! ¡BASTA! ¿Quién creen que se la pudo llevar?_ dijo Zendaya acercándose al sarcófago

_ ¿Y si fueron los Perros?_ dijo Matt con preocupación en la voz

_No, no lo creo, no hay huellas aparte de las nuestras, y los perros son unos estúpidos como para pensar en borrarlas_ dijo Zendaya en un tono burlón mientras ambos reían_ No se huele nada... La Piedra de la Luz pudo ser sacada de aquí hace mucho tiempo, chicos

_ ¿Entonces no fueron los caninos?_ preguntó Matt afirmante, Zendaya solo afirmó con la cabeza

_Pero no tiene sentido, este lugar es recóndito y está perdido en un castillo inmenso entre un valle muerto inmenso ¿Quién sería tan ridícula eh inteligentemente estúpido para entrar a un valle embrujado en un castillo embrujado, un lugar frío y lleno de mierda y suciedad para buscar una puta piedra en la tumba del sujeto que maldijo todo este PUTO LUGAR?_ gritó Spar furioso

_Alguien muy estúpidamente valiente_ dijo Matt, él llevó la mirada al costado pasando por alto algo, una huella un tanto peculiar que al darse cuenta de su presencia volteó nuevamente la cabeza hacia donde la había visto_ Oigan chicos miren

Zendaya y Spar llevaron la mirada hacia donde Matt señalaba y pudieron ver aquellas huellas. No eran de ni un animal que hayan visto antes, ni siquiera se parecían a las huellas de Grulla, eran finas y muy delgadas como las patas de un pájaro, sim embargo no tenían la forma de ni un solo pájaro que conocieran, no había ni una pluma tirada en el piso

_Que raro..._ dijo Spar arqueando la ceja algo asustado

_Son finas... Y delgadas como las de un ave pero..._ decía Matt sin saber cómo completar la oración

_Pero no lo son... Estas no son huellas de pájaro_ dijo Zendaya agachándose y pasando la mano por las huellas, el arena del piso se quedó fijamente en su mano, lo acercó a su nariz y la olió_ No sabría decirlos... ¿Tú que dices Matt?_ Zendaya acercó Matt a su lado y él se agachó tomando un poco de la arena de esa huella en su mano

_Está fresca... ¿Y estas huellas de dónde salen?_ Matt llevó la vista a las huellas y miró atrás para ver de donde provenían. Los 3 se sobresaltaron al notar que dichas huellas provenían del mismísimo sarcófago_ ¡Oh no!_ dijo con los ojos finos por el miedo

_ ¿Qué es "Oh no"?_ dijo Spar retrocediendo un poco

_Estas huellas están frescas, y salen de este sarcófago...

_ ¿Cómo sabes que están frescas?_ dijo Spar nervioso y atemorizado

_La arena no miente, y mi elemento es tierra, están frescas, lo sé, lo siento_ dijo Matt_ Y sea lo que sea que haya dejado esas huellas grandes... Salieron de este sarcófago...

Matt se acercó a las paredes y poso su mano en esos muros de roca y pudo ver huellas blancas de la arena de pies y patas traseras esqueléticas haciendo que en sus ojos se reflejara el temor

_No habías dicho que... Que cuando dejaste la piedra la dejaste encima del cuerpo de un esqueleto_ dijo Zendaya temblorosa llevando la mirada a Spar

_Si... Asi fue_ dijo Spar

Los 3 felinos se miraron atemorizados y con los temblores de cabo a rabo con el pelo erizado y el escalofrío de muerte recorriéndole la nuca y la espalda matando sus nervios del miedo que al corazón a los 3 llegaba

Se quedaron ahí quietos sin más que nada mover, estaban completamente paralizados sin saber qué hacer, una especie de sensación helada no los dejaba moverse ni reaccionar, un silencio ideal para ese lugar, uno sepulcral lleno esa área por completo sin nada más, solo sus respiraciones se podían oír y el corazón de los tres latiendo aceleradamente por el horror que estaba atemorizando sus mentes y cuerpos hasta que cierta guepardo hembra rompió aquel silencio con una risilla nerviosa

_HAHAHAHA. Oh vamos chicos... Es decir... ¡Por favor! No nos vamos a quedarnos aquí parados como idiotas pensando que un fantasma o un esqueleto se llevó La Piedra de la Luz_ dijo Zendaya riendo nerviosa. Matt y Spar se miraron entre ellos por dos segundos y empezaron a reír los 2 débilmente y nerviosos a la vez

Las risas comenzaron a apagarse poco a poco cuando oyeron el sonido de unas espadas arrastrándose por el piso y un suspiro fantasmal acercándoseles. Los tres salieron cual rayos de esas cavernas dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía con sus demás compañeros

Con Vitani y James

Ambos iban caminando tras unas cuantas casas hechas en filas, era la parte más derrumbada de todo el Valle, aun no veían rastros de la pequeña Lala, ni un sonido, un rastro, una señal, nada, aun no veían nada que fuera de lo que ya hubiesen visto

_No te parece muy práctico lo que estamos haciendo_ se quejaba James bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo Vitani arqueando la ceja

_Hemos estado aquí por un muy buen rato, hemos caminado mucho ya, pero no hemos encontrado nada_ dijo James con tono evidente

_Puedo darte la razón, en parte_ dijo Vitani revisando los espacios estrechos y adentro de las casas observando detenidamente cada lugar sin rastro alguno de Lala

_No fue la mejor táctica que Matt ah puesto, pero debemos encontrar a Lala eh irnos de aquí_ dijo James mirando las paredes

_No aceleres con eso James_ dijo Vitani mirando atrás_ Recuerda que debemos salir de aquí con La Piedra de la Luz, luego o antes de encontrar a Lala, sin La Piedra de la Luz no iremos a ni un lado_ le explicó

_Espero que Matt, Spar y Zidi la encuentren, este lugar sigue dándome un horrible presentimiento_ dijo James

_Dimelo a mi_ se quejó Vitani entrando a una casa

_ ¡Órale! Esta tiene 3 pisos_ dijo James entrando

_Es grande... Y tiene varias habitaciones, será mejor buscar bien_ dijo Vitani subiendo una de las escaleras

_Yo buscaré aquí abajo. Llámame si ves algo_ le dijo James desde el piso de abajo

_ ¡OK!_ le dijo Vitani ya llegando al segundo piso

Ambos se pusieron a buscar en todas partes mirando bien los techos y entrando a distintas habitaciones pero no veían nada extraño o fuera de lo normal, todo parecía muy calmado

Vitani estaba revisando la última habitación del tercer piso que parecía ser la habitación principal, no había nada, había inspeccionado bien cada zona pero no había visto nada. Pudo ver que había una ventana con vista al frente donde había otra casa como de 4 pisos, igual o idéntica a la que se encontraban pero no tan grande

Alcanzó a escuchar un ligero sonido que solo sus orejas pudieron percibir en esa casa. Vitani asomó un poco más su cara y pudo ver una mano que tocaba el vidrio de la ventana, y una sombra negra comenzaba a asomarse por ella, una sombra de cara blanca con ojos oscuros de profundidad. No podía distinguir que clase de animal era. Su cara estaba deformada y parecía quemada, pero más por la presencia de oscuridad a su alrededor era imposible de notar que era

Por otro lado James estaba en el primer piso donde había más habitaciones revisando con mucha detención cualquier cosa cuando de repente pudo escuchar un grito muy agudo de Vitani que se pudo escuchar en todo Valle del fantasma, se podrían decir que hasta los demás lograron escuchar, ese grito fue realmente como cualquier chica cuando grita por ver algo realmente horrible... Algo para morirse literalmente

James no tardó en reaccionar, ni un segundo. Rápidamente al escuchar el grito, subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y llegó al tercer piso en la sala en la que se encontraba Vitani

Vitani estaba en el piso, parecía que se había caído de cola al piso, estaba paralizada respirando agitada y sus ojos estaban finos y pequeños con el corazón a 5.000 mil por minuto, no reaccionaba, no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba, su pelo estaba erizado de punta a punta y sus parejas hacia adelante, no podía llevar la mirada a otra parte ni siquiera a un costado estaba únicamente hacia el frente, en ese momento lo único que la diferenciaba de una estatua era que ella sí respiraba

James al verla de esa forma tan espectral se le acercó alarmado y la sacudió un poco

_ ¡VI! ¡Vitani! ¿¡VITANI!? ¡CONTESTAME VI! ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Que ocurre!?_ le dijo James sacudiéndola un poco. Vitani seguía sin hacer nada más que respirar, James podía notar el miedo en sus ojos pero no entendía la razón por la que estaba tan asustada... No la iba a entender si no lo veía por su propia cuenta

James la sacudió un poco más de lado a lado, Vitani no estaba dura, es más parecía un muñeco de títere o un peluche de goma flácido, a James honestamente le mataba que estuviera así

_ ¡VITANI POR FAVOR CONTÉSTAME! ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_ dijo James hablándole a su oído para ver si reaccionaba. Vitani finalmente movió la cabeza hacia un lado dónde James estaba y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la expresión de miedo que parecía imposible de quitar, al mover la cabeza comenzó a temblar un poco, pero por el miedo. Sin embargo James se relajó un poco más al verla mover, por poco le da un infarto al verla de esa forma_ ¿Qué es lo que pasó Vi? Dime que fue lo que viste_ le preguntó con una voz más suave acariciando su mejilla

Vitani volvió a llevar la mirada al frente temblando y comenzó a levantar su brazo izquierdo con dificultad como si estuviera duro, temblaba al hacerlo para finalmente parar señalando la ventana

James arqueó la ceja sin entender muy bien a que se refería

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo James mirándola a los ojos. Vitani solo frunció el ceño y lo vio un poco furiosa pero sin quitar la expresión de miedo

_Ahí. Casa... de... enfrente... Fantasma_ decía Vitani temblorosa. James volvió a arquear la ceja aun sin entender, pero trato de poner en orden las palabras que Vitani le había dicho en su mente y vio bien hacia donde ella señalaba

James se acercó lentamente a la ventana y posó su mano en el vidrio fijando bien la vista a la casa de enfrente, aun no veía lo que se supone que debía ver

_Vitani, ahí no hay nada_ dijo James llevando atrás la vista

_Vuelve a mirar_ le dijo Vitani aun temblorosa. James suspiro cansado y volvió a llevar la vista hacia adelante donde estaba la casa cuando pudo comenzar a ver una pata gris posada en el vidrio de la ventana de enfrente. James comenzó a abrir grande los ojos por esa aterradora sorpresa

Una cara se iba asomando más y más por la ventana. James no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedaba ahí como una estatua completamente paralizado, sentía como una daga atravesaba su estómago, aquella figura parecía salir de la ventana y acercarse a él, al notar que esa cosa comenzaba a desaparecer y a esfumarse en el aire

Aunque así fuera la respiración de James no dejaba de estar agitada, no podía controlarla, su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía como si fuese a explotar y a morir del susto literalmente

Intentaba quitar las manos del vidrio pero por alguna razón no podía, parecían pegadas, el vidrio estaba frío y del lugar en el que James ponía las manos comenzaba a emanar una escarcha y toda la ventana era así

Estiraba fuerte sus manos hacia atrás para poder quitarlas de la ventana, después de un par de intentos logró sacar ambas manos y las frotó por la rigidez y el frío doloroso que sentía

James volvió a llevar la mirada a la ventana y comenzó a ver una huella de mano en la escarcha. Comenzó a acercarse un poco tembloroso y colocó nuevamente su mano sobre esa huella en la escarcha

Pasado un par de minutos la huella desapareció y en la ventana se pudo reflejar la cara de una mujer que dio un grito rápido en la cara de James haciendo que callera de cola al piso. James se sujetó el pecho en la zona de su corazón sintiendo como latía con mucha fuerza, cada latido era como un fuerte martillo que se incrustaba en su pecho, cada latido era un fuerte dolor

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y trató de normalizar su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco, luego de unos segundo comenzó a respirar un poco más normal pero la tención seguía presente en su cuerpo. Llevó la mirada nuevamente a la ventana pero no había nada, la escacha de la ventana había desaparecido y no había marca ni la cara de nadie por ella

Rápidamente se paró y ayudo a Vitani a levantarse

_ ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible!_ dijo James estirando a Vitani del brazo bajando las escaleras y saliendo nuevamente al camino

_ ¡JAMES! ¡ESPERA! Aún no hemos encontrado a Lala_ dijo Vitani zafándose de su agarre

_ ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLA RÁPIDO SI NO QUEREMOS MORIR AQUÍ!_ le replicó James_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Este lugar esta MALDITO! ¡ESTA LLENO DE FANTASMAS! ¡Y SI NO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ MORIREMOS TODOS!_ dijo James

_Bien, pero sí de eso se trata debemos encontrar rápido a Lala

_ ¿¡QUÉ TAL SI LOS FANTASMAS YA LA TOMARON!?_ Vitani se acercó a él y le pegó una fuerte bofetada en la cara_ **¿¡Y ESO!?**

**_**Eso es por ser negativo, James, no pienses en eso, en vez de tener malos pensamientos debemos encontrarla y apurarnos antes de que eso pase, pero rápido_ en ese instante ambos salieron corriendo de ahí buscando a Lala cuando James cortó su silencio

_Oye... ¿En dónde está Cece?...

Con Tigresa y Bella

Ambas iban caminando por el sendero, Bella estaba un poco aturdida y distraída por lo que había visto hace unos momentos, pero parecía tensa y nerviosa, cualquiera que se le acercara le pegaría un susto para infartar, y justo en ese momento

_ **¡HOLA CHICAS!**_ les gritó Narciza por detrás que vino agarrando a Bella por los hombros y abrazándola por detrás, Bella se quedó prácticamente paralizada y con los pelos erizados igual que un puerco espín cosa que a Tigresa le causó gracia

_Hola Narciza_ dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

_Hola Tigresa, solo dime Cece_ dijo ella con una amistosa sonrisa y ojos cerrados

_ ¿Por qué "Cece"? ¿Si tu nombre es Narciza? No le encuentro la abreviatura_ dijo Tigresa arqueándole la ceja mirándola con seriedad

_Por "CI" De "NarCI" Pero se cambia la "I" por la "E" y...

_ ¡Creo que ya entendí!_ dijo Tigresa tapándole la boca_ Te llamare Cece

_ ¡SÍ!_ dijo Cece aun con la pata de Tigresa cubriéndole la boca. Tigresa la miro seria y bajó la pata de su boca

Las tres siguieron caminando recorriendo y vigilando bien todo mirando de casa en casa sin ver ni el más mínimo rastro de Lala, fuera de sus voces ni un sonido abundaba el lugar, Tigresa parecía de hecho muy relajada, Bella notaba que Tigresa no había estado jugando con ese cuento de que los fantasmas no existían, no Tigresa estaba aferrada a sus verdades

Narciza por otra parte buscaba a Lala de la misma forma que Tigresa, no parecía mostrar miedo al hecho de saber que en ese lugar podía haber fantasmas, a diferencia de Tigresa, ella sonreía a la par que buscaba a su murciélago amiga

Bella no podía evitar verla con esa sonrisa, sabía que ella creía en fantasmas sin embargo le extrañaba que estuviera feliz, viéndose, aparentemente, tan despreocupada. Quería saber cómo es que podía estar tan feliz...

_ Pssst ¿Cece?_ le susurró Tigresa entrando a la misma casa en la que ella había entrado

_Umm. Ah. Hola Bella_ dijo ella con una sonrisa

_Cece, estas consiente de que en este lugar hay fantasmas ¿Verdad?_ le susurró

_Si, y... ¿Por qué susurras?_ le preguntó

_AGG. OLVIDA LO DE SUSURRAR, Solo responde la pregunta que te hice_ le dijo Bella impaciente

_Pues, si, ya dije que sí_ dijo Narciza

_ ¿Y entonces cómo es que estás así?

_ ¿Cómo así? Siempre me eh vestido así_ contestó

_ ¡NO! Me refiero a cómo es que estás tan... ¿Feliz? Este lugar es peligroso y, no te ofendas pero tú te asustas muy fácil_ dijo Bella

_Lo sé, pero no eh visto ni uno aun, no veo por qué asustarme_ dijo Narciza muy relajada mirando a Bella con una sonrisa

_Diría que es un buen punto_ dijo Bella mirando a un costado_ ¿Has inspeccionado bien el segundo piso de esta casa?_ preguntó

_No realmente ¿Me ayudas?

_Claro

_Oye... ¿Y Tigresa en dónde se metió?_ dijo Narciza mirando a ambos lados

_Está buscando a Lala en la casa de enfrente_ dijo Bella señalando la casa de enfrente por el holló en la pared

_Oh bien

Ambas subieron al segundo piso y comenzaron a buscar pistas o siquiera algún rastro de su amiga pero no encontraban absolutamente nada

Bella estaba buscando en una especie de sala, los muebles estaban rotos y tirados por cualquier lado cuando noto algo inusual en la pared

_ ¿Y esto qué es?_ susurró acercando la mano, parecía ser el borde de un tapiz, agarró la esquina rota que cubría esa pared y lo quitó con fuerza para descubrir toda la pared, Narciza que estaba detrás de ella se quedó con el pelo erizado al ver que es lo que se encontraba ahí

Bella no movió un solo musculo, sintió como sus pulmones se iban quedando sin aire, sintió que le faltaba la respiración, ni una de las dos podía seguir ahí paradas sin dejar de ver palabras tan horribles...

Continuara...

**Ok, terminamos aquí. Ni siquiera pregunten por Meowlody, no la van a ver por un rato, Pero lo que dijo es cierto, si Skalipso03 es mi novio. Pero no les incomoda ¿Verdad? Hahaha. Hasta el próximo capi, Bye**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo36: Agarre sobrenatural (2ª parte)**

**HI! Holis. Lamento haberme demorado, es que en poco tiempo empiezo los exámenes y este año no me puedo aplazar o me cortan el cuello**

**M: Queda mejor que te arranquen la cabeza**

**P: Bueno, eso es lo que mi abuela me dijo ¡NO ME VENGAS CON CRITICAS!**

**M: Se tardó porque estaba muy ocupadita hablando con su nuevo novio**

**P: Si también, pero más por los exámenes**

**M: Coffmentiracoffcoff**

**P: Te voy a romper #$%**

**M: Grosera**

**tigresaxpo451: No creas que tus hermanas son peores. Una vez mi mamá les insulto a mis hermanas, a una le dijo aceite y a una le dijo huevo podrido y se empezaron a pelear por quien era el aceite y quien era el huevo. Perdoname la tardanza, enserio**

**Skalipso3 : Hehe, ya lo vas a ver mi amor, se que vas a estar al tanto. Yo también te quiero**

**Mecherazo: Ok, aquí te dejo la dirección de su bio y ahí entras u/3830445/Skalipso3**

**Jannin: Hola. Lamento haberme tardado hehehe. Bueno el anterior estaba un poco corto pero HEY la historia no esta tan corta... La verdad es que creo que va a llegar a los 50 caps. Reza para que sean más. Sé que es raro que a alguien llamada Narciza se le apode Cece pero bueno, se me vino a la mente y ya hehe. Voy a leer tu fic cuando pueda, lo prometo, apenas tenga el tiempo, gracias por mandarme el Link**

**HectorKiller: Si, sé que el suspenso en el que te dejo a veces te dan ganas de romper la pantalla de tu compu pero bueno, sip, toda buena historia necesita suspenso. Siempre estoy al día del fic de mi novio, y siempre logra dejarme con la boca abierta de bien. A decir verdad empezamos como una amistad como cualquiera pero... Creció... MUCHO y ahora somos novios. Lo que le hice a Meow... Dos palabras: Puente... Arrojar, tengo una pequeña subida en mi casa y bueno... de ahí para abajo, imagina lo que le hice... Y después... Cabeza eh inodoro. Que bien que haya sido de tu agrado, pues sí, no sé si es precisamente un zombi pero... Eso lo sabrás más adelante**

**Gianella: El amor le llega a todos, amiga, mi alegra que siempre seas mi fiel seguidora. También me alegra que te hayas podido enamorar de nuevo. También espero que te valla bien en todo esto. Lamento haberme tardado pero bueno... A veces se tiene más tiempo que en otros momentos. Tranquila, no me va a ser nada, somos muy felices**

**Kriton6: Bueno, es un lugar embrujado y en el que murió gente MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, PLAGA DE FANTASMAS. Yo me encargaría de que te mearas en los pantalones**

**tigresa1234: Ok. HAPPY FIFTEEN, muy atrasado, pero la felicitación nunca está de más ¿Verdad? Gracias por los buenos deseos y que bien que te haya gustado el capi pasado, espero este te guste igual**

**Master vivi: Hehe, es un secretillo. Que bien que te haya gustado. Tranquila, esto no está ni cerca del final, falta muuuuuuuuuuuucho para el verdadero final **

**Topacio-Takimoto: YEI. Ya tengo dos nuevos seguidores de mi misma nacionalidad, no hay muchos. Perdón por el suspenso pero es que vi tantas pelis así... Como la penúltima de Harry Potter y leí tantos libros asi que se me pego el trauma con poner suspensos hehehehehehehe. El arma que maneja Tigresa sería cualquier arma de fuego los guantes de Tyson, pero más adelante vas a ver algo que no te puedo revelar now. Realmente no TODOS tienen poderes pero están los que y están los que no. Veo que tenes tus favoritos, espero en algún momento le incluyas a Bella**

**M: Creo que si ella existiera y se entera de que no la tenemos como favorita nos degollaría a todos vivos**

**P: Seguramente. Bueno sí. Solo Zendaya y Matt son de familia real. Pero la verdad es que era medio obvio que Tyson y Matt fuesen más fuertes que ella hahaha. Espero me sigas en esta historia**

**Mikunaomi: No hay problema, todos debemos estar con la familia, voy a ver si hago lo de cambiar la clase a K, tengo mis dudas pero bueno, tratare**

**Kfp siiiiiiii: Lo de los fantasmas... Hehehe... No te prometo nada. Eme aquí alguna de tus respuestas**

**DannyNK: Si tuviera que hacer un resumen sería algo así**

**Ok ahora empezamos**

Narciza por poco no vomita al ver aquella cosa horrorosa en la pared. Bella retrocedió un par de pasos consiente de que ella se encontraba atrás de ella y le cubrió los ojos con ambas patas y Narciza la abrazó temblando

_ ¡Qué asco! Eso explica ese olor, por un segundo pensé que eras tú Cece_ se quejó Bella con una expresión de asco

_ ¿¡QUE ASCO!? ¿¡OLOR!? ¡MAS BIEN QUE HORROR!_ Le gritó Narciza aun sin quitar las manos de su amiga de su cara

_Esto no es posible, esta sangre está fresca. Y el cadáver igual, está muy... Viscoso y... Estable_ dijo Bella tocando lo que estaba en la pared. Narciza comenzó a abrir los ojos quitando las manos de Bella de su cara

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó inocente sin ver bien el animal colgado de cabeza al techo abierto en el estómago y todos los intestinos para afuera y sangre goteando

Bella se acercó un poco más hacia las sombras en la que estaba escondido aquel cadáver, se paró en una silla que estaba por ahí y vio que lo que sea que fuera eso estaba colgado de la espalda por un gancho que le abría la espalda y dejaba salir sangre eh intestinos por ahí también

Asqueada, Bella intentó agarrar aquel gancho pero al instante de tocarlo el cadáver cayó al piso y pudieron ver con claridad a un leopardo de las nieves, muerto evidentemente, ambas quedaron espantadamente horrorizadas al ver aquel cadáver, sin embargo, lo que veía Bella no era el cadáver, sino lo que se encontraba en la pared

Quitó un poco más el tapiz que había cubierto la pared y se pudo ver con más claridad, unas palabras de gran tamaño escritas con sangre, más que repugnante era aterrador

_"Maldito sea todo aquel que se atreva a profanar la tumba de aquellos muertos en la batalla aquí, hace muchos años, librada"_

Narciza apenas si podía respirar, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a desmallarse o a darle un ataque cardiaco

Por otro lado, Bella parecía más tranquila, solo le parecía asqueroso, pero como asesina profesional ya habría estado acostumbrada a matar de maneras inimaginables, simplemente que ella solo mataba a ladrones, bandidos, asaltantes o personas con malos objetivos en la vida, o a cualquiera que amenace la vida de su familia, sus amigos. Pero no, gente inocente nunca, ella no era de esas personas

No podían quedarse ahí sin decir nada, no en un momento así, eso sin ni una duda era algo escrito solo por un fantasma, otra persona no podría hacerlo

Bella bajó al segundo piso, agarro una piedra de los escombros del piso que encontró alado de un sillón. Abrió la ventana rompiendo los vidrios sobrantes de un puñetazo y arrojó la piedra a la casa de enfrente que, por buena puntería y precisión, entro perfecta en la ventana y dio a la cabeza de Tigresa

Tigresa sintió el golpe y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio a Bella haciéndole una señal de que pasara a esa casa mientras que ella se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe

No dijo nada, no replicó, solo hizo casa y fue a la casa que estaba enfrente. Al llegar Bella la hizo subir por las escaleras tomándola del brazo

_ ¡OYE! ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó Tigresa confundida

_ ¡Ven!_ le dijo Tigresa, la hizo subir y la empujó a la habitación. Tigresa cayó de rodillas en aquella habitación y alzó la mirada y vio lo escrito en la pared y luego vio el cadáver en el piso

_ ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ gritó Tigresa haciéndose para atrás y chocando con la pared y respirando agitada, sus pelos se erizaron y se quedó paralitica respirando con fuerza_ ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?

_ ¿Qué te parece que es? Un cadáver_ dijo Bella a su lado mirándola seria

_ ¿¡CÓMO LO PUEDES DECIR ASÍ NADA MÁS BELLA!?_ Le gritó Tigresa alterada

_Oye cálmate. Te olvidas que soy la única chica perteneciente a un clan de asesinos. Me acostumbre a ver esta clase de cosas y peores_ contestó Bella muy tranquila

_ ¡Qué horror!_ se quejó Tigresa_ ¿Quién escribió eso? ¿¡QUIÉN HIZO ESTO!?

_Un fantasma... Es lo más probable o tal vez un zombi_ dijo Bella mirando a Tigresa en forma maléfica

_ ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! Va enserio Bella_ le dijo Tigresa

_Y yo también hablo enserio, esto no fue obra nuestra Tigresa, además de donde sacaría un leopardo de las nieves y aparte ¿PARA QUE RAYOS LO MATARÍA SI SOLO ESCRIBIRÍA ALGO PARA ASUSTARTE? Es estúpido_ la regañó

_ ¡NO FUE UN FANTASMA BELLA! Ya te dije que no existen tales cosas

_Eres bastante complicada de convencer Tigresa. Pero que más prueba que esta_ dijo Bella señalando la pared

_Chicas, no peleen ahora, no es el momento_ interrumpió Narciza_ Debemos hallar rápido a Lala y debemos salir de aquí, este lugar es muy peligros, quien sabe qué clase de espectros haya aquí_ dijo aterrada

_Cece, no tienes razón por la cual asustarte, los fantasmas, monstruos, zombis o espectros no existen_ le dijo Tigresa tratando de calmarla

_ ¡AH NO! ¿Entonces como explicas la sangre en la pared?_ le contestó alterada. Tigresa miró a todas partes tratando de encontrar una conclusión lógica que no tuviera que ver con eventos sobrenaturales

_Pues... La verdad... Es que..._ decía Tigresa sin saber cómo explicarse

_ ¡NO LA TIENES! ¡HA!_ se rio Bella_ ¡Admítelo!_ le gritó con una sonrisa maquiavélica

_ ¿¡Admitir qué!?_ contestó Tigresa frustrada

_No hay más conclusión que ponerle a esto que el hecho del que hay fantasmas_ le regodeo en la cara

_ ¡No es verdad!_ le replicó

_Entonces dime una razón. Dime que pudo escribir eso que no fuese un fantasma_ le sonrió

_Pues... Tal vez haya alguien aquí... Alguien que quiere que nos vallamos..._ dijo Tigresa mirando a un costado

_SÍ, SÍ, EXACTO ¡Alguien que quiere que nos vallamos que es un fantasma!_ dijo Narciza alterada

_ ¡NO CECE! ¡NO! No me refiero a fantasmas... Hablo de... De... Una persona_ Bella y Narciza arquearon la ceja al escuchar las palabras de Tigresa, Bella luego de un rato bajó las orejas y puso una expresión seria

_Tigresa... ¿Es una broma o qué?_ dijo Bella mirándola seria

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ dijo Tigresa extrañada y nerviosa

_Tigresa, no quiero decirte que estás loca pero lo diré ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? Es decir, este lugar está bien muerto desde hace quien sabe cuántos putos años de existencia, no hay ni una sola vida aquí y nosotros vinimos únicamente para buscar una maldita piedra de mierda, NO DE VACACIONES, quién sería tan idiota para venir aquí, nadie tiene el valor_ le dijo Bella

_Es cierto Tigresa, es muy poco probable que alguien venga aquí para nada y ya, no existe alguien que venga aquí porque sí, y son pocos aquellos que conocen la posición y EXISTENCIA de este lugar, es... Imposible que alguien vivo en carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón_ dijo Narciza, Bella escuchó atenta lo que dijo ella y entresacó una parte muy importante que le llamó un poco la atención

_ ¡ESPERA CECE!_ la detuvo Bella

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Narciza

_Repite lo que dijiste_ le dijo

_ ¿Imposible que alguien vivo en carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón?_ preguntó Narciza insegura. Bella se quedó como paralizada, no sabía que decir y, por otra parte, Narciza y Tigresa no alcanzaban a entender la razón de su extraña reacción

_Imposible que alguien vivo en carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón_

_Que alguien vivo en carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón_

_Alguien vivo en carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón_

_Vivo en carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón_

_En carne y hueso firme venga aquí sin razón_

_Venga aquí sin razón_

_Venga aquí sin razón_

_Venga aquí sin razón_

_Venga aquí sin razón_

_Venga aquí sin razón_

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Bella como un eco que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco en el inmenso espacio. Parecía que sus oídos se habían cerrado y dejando solo esas palabras en su cabeza, para retumbar de esquina a esquina, sus sentidos habían quedado dormidos en semejante profundidad sin límites cual eternidad, dejándola concentrada únicamente en esas palabras, una conclusión fuerte llegó a su cabeza después de un rato, sin embargo quedaba guardada en lo profundo de sus pensamientos

__ "De carne y hueso... Vivo... Con razón de venir... En este lugar no hay razones para venir salvo la... La Piedra de la Luz pero quien..."__ Bella se quedó tiesa cual roca de hielo hasta que pudo emitir unas palabras_ Perros...

Con Tyson y Po

_Creo que nos perdimos_ dijo Po mirando a todas direcciones

_Como te pierdes en un lugar más muerto que la nada_ dijo Tyson mirando hacia todos lados

_Lo lamento, es que pensé que habrías marcado el camino_ dijo Po con una sonrisa boba

_Po... Basta recordarte que fuiste tú quien quisiste tomar ese camino de tres partes, Estas casas rotas son un maldito laberinto_ se quejó Tyson haciéndose a un lado pasando por un espacio de casas_ No, aquí también son puras paredes

_Si estamos perdidos_ dijo Po

_Si, tienes razón, pero quiero dejar en claro que es por tu culpa, por cierto_ aclaró Tyson

_Lo lamento_ dijo Po con una sonrisa boba

_Decir "Lo lamento" no hará que salgamos de aquí. Ven Po, ayúdame a buscar una salida_ decía mientras empujaba algunas rocas a un costado y grandes pedazos de escombro

_Bien, bien_ decía Po empujando esa misma roca para luego no hallar más que una pared

_Genial, lo que falta a este lugar además de sol es agua, le sobra de sombras y frío del puto carajo, está bien muerto. Y ADEMÁS UN LABERINTO

_No es para tanto, Podemos hallar la salida_ dijo Po

_Si, pero no será fácil... Mientras hay que buscar a Lala y luego sacarnos de aquí

_Oye Ty, mira_ dijo Po señalando una casa con una puerta moviéndose de adentro para afuera_ ¿Crees que haya alguien ahí?

_Lo dudo, nadie ha venido a este pueblo en años. Aunque hay que ver si Lala entro ahí_ dijo Tyson entrando a la casa_ Ven aquí

_Ya voy_ dijo Po corriendo hacia donde estaba Po_ Este lugar es escalofriante

_Si, está muy viejo, eso es lo único que me hace querer vomitar_ rio Tyson

_Si, para ti tal vez_ ambos comenzaron a avanzar algunos pasos en la casa cuando escucharon el sonido, de como si algo se agrietara_ Wow ¿Y eso?

_No lo sé_ ambos volvieron a oírlo cada vez más cercano hasta que ambos oyeron algo justo debajo de sus pies. Po y Tyson llevaron abajo la mirada y vieron que el suelo bajo sus pies se estaba agrietando

_ ¿Nos movemos?_ dijo Tyson mirando a Po con una sonrisa

_Yo creo que si_ dijo Po devolviéndosela, Tyson saltó a un costado lejos de la grieta pero para su desgracia era como si la grieta los persiguiera

_No te muevas Po_ le dijo Tyson

_Voy a terminar por caer si sigo aquí_ dijo Po algo nervioso, dio un paso hacia adelante cuando súbitamente el suelo termino de romperse. Tyson cerró los ojos y miro abajo notando que no pasó nada

_... Vaya, eso fue más eficiente de lo que..._ pero antes de que Tyson pudiera terminar de hablar se hizo un inmenso hoyo en el piso haciendo que ambos terminaran cayendo dentro de aquel hoyo

_... Eres el diablo_ le replicó Tyson a Po tendido en el piso boca arriba

_Ya, ya. No es para tanto, podemos salir_ decía Po a la vez que trataba de trepar las paredes

_Yo podría con la opción de dejarte aquí pero no lo haré_ dijo Tyson poniéndose de pie

_Bien, se entendió ¡Oye mira!_ dijo Po señalando une especie de rama cubierta por tierra

_ ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?

Con Mantis y Mono

_Este lugar esta del asco_ dijo Mantis bajando del hombro de Mono observando las casas caídas

_Y apesta a viejo_ rio Mono mientras seguía el paso. Mantis volvió a saltar a su hombro mirando todo y luego llevó la vista a su amigo

_ ¿Tú crees que en este lugar de verdad halla fantasmas o crees que solo es una mala broma que nos están jugando esos gatos?_ dijo Mantis

_Yo no puedo decir mucho hermano, la verdad es que según lo que nos contaron es un lugar maldito. Igual hasta ahora no eh visto nada fuera de casas destruidas y un muy mal olor_ decía Mono mirando a los costados

_ ¿Qué harías si por ejemplo te encontraras con uno? ¿Saldrías corriendo como una niñita? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ rio Mantis burlón

_ ¡Claro que no! Le daría una paliza_ dijo Mono serio

_Si claro ¿Y cómo le das una paliza a un fantasma?_ dijo Mantis sonriendo burlón nuevamente

_No... Lo sé. Pero hallare el cómo hacerlo_ decía Mono mientras seguía caminando

Mono seguía el paso muy tranquilamente observando hacia todas partes sin oír ni un ruido ni ver ni un rastro de la pequeña Lala

_ ¿En dónde se habrá metido esa murciélago?_ se quejaba Mantis

_No lo sé, pero hace cada vez más frío aquí, espero que la encontremos o que alguien la encuentre pronto_ decía Mono mientras comenzaban a entrar a una casa muy oscura

_El que vivió aquí nunca llamó a un decorador de interiores_ rio Mantis

_O simplemente quedó asi después de lo que hubo_ dijo Mono mirando a Mantis

_Me aferro a lo del decorador de interiores_ dijo Mantis cruzando las tenazas

Mono comenzó a revisar en todas partes cuando ambos escucharon algo, era como el sonido de un hierro golpeando el piso

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijo Mantis mirando atrás hacia la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de donde había provenido aquel ruido

_No lo sé ¡Tal vez sea Lala!_ dijo Mono con una sonrisa comenzando a subir las escaleras

Iba rápido que al llegar apenas al segundo piso resbaló, sintió algo medio mojado pero espeso bajo sus pies y estaba frío, Mono bajó la mirada y vio sus pies y pudo ver claramente un líquido rojo

Mantis vio su pie y quedó impactado, bajó de su hombro al piso y vio que había resbalado con sangre, vio un pequeño rastro de sangre que llevaba a la siguiente habitación que parecía estar cerrada

Mono se paró eh hizo que Mantis saltara a su hombro, limpio sus pies y siguieron el rastro hasta una puerta de madera, parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones, no estaba ni siquiera dañada, Mono vio por debajo de la puerta y parecía que el rastro de sangre continuaba hacia adentro

Mantis saltó hasta la cerradura de la puerta eh intento abrirla, tanto hacia adentro como hacia afuera pero no logró obtener resultado alguno, comenzó a empujar la puerta y a la fuerza bruta la pateo unas cuantas veces pero no alcanzó a abrirla, vio por el picaporte y había una llave del otro lado

_Definitivamente hay alguien ahí adentro_ le susurró a Mono

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ preguntó Mono susurrando también

_Está bien cerrada y hay una llave hacia el otro lado y está llaveada. Sin duda alguna hay alguien más aquí_ le susurró Mantis

_Bueno, esto no será un problema_ dijo Mono, se puso en una posición de ataqué, dio un veloz salto en el aire y de una patada veloz hizo volar la puerta en pedazos_ ¡HA!

_Presumido_ ambos entraron a la habitación sin embargo no vieron a nadie por ninguna parte_ Qué raro_ Mantis llevó abajo la vista y podía ver que el rastro de sangre continuaba hasta cierto punto en el vacío en el que ya no quedaba nada de nada_ ¡Ya no hay sangre!

_ ¿Acaba en medio de la nada? Que extraño. Juraría haber oído algo aquí_ dijo Mono cuando volvió a escuchar un sonido, parecía alguien golpeando un trozo de madera débilmente_ ¡AHA! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

_Se oye cerca ¿Pero de dónde viene?_ dijo Mantis caminando hacia su amigo

El sonido se seguí escuchando más seguidamente cuando Mono sintió que algo húmedo caía a su cabeza, Mantis llevó abajo la mirada para darse cuenta que su amigo estaba parado justo en la posición en la que acababa el charco de sangre

Mono tocó su cabeza en dónde había sentido esa sensación húmeda y miró su mano, era esa sangre otra vez, ambos llevaron arriba la mirada y todas sus dudas se aclararon

Lala estaba colgada patas para arriba al techo, boca abajo con las alas atadas por una soga y la boca tapada por una venda y trataba de hablar, ambos pudieron ver como una de sus alas estaba herida que era de por dónde provenía la sangre, estaba golpeando desesperadamente el techo con sus patas que estaban a escaso cm de la madrea del techo, golpeándolas con sus garras con sus fuerzas con el fin de que alguien la escuchara

_ ¡Lala!_ dijeron ambos con un tono de alivio pero a la vez duda y temor

Mantis abrió las alas y comenzó a volar hacia donde estaba ella y corto la soga que sostenía sus alas con sus tenazas y la que la tenía atada al techo. Lala se las sacó de encima y con la pequeña garrita del extremo de sus alas logró quitarse la venda que cubría su cara, cayó al piso y comenzó a tomar desesperadas bocanadas de aire y tosiendo un poco mientras atajaba una de sus alas

_Lala ¿Te encuentras bien?_ dijo Mono ayudándola a incorporarse

_ ¡No! Chicos ¡Rápido! Vamos por los demás si ya encontraron La Piedra de la Luz y ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!_ Gritó Lala desesperada respirando agitada y juntando los dientes

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

_ ¿Quién te hizo esto?_ preguntó Mono

_No hay tiempo para explicarles eso. Vamos, Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que se tarde y ellos nos encuentren aquí y nos maten a todos_ dijo Lala histérica

_ ¿Pero de quién hablas Lala?_ le dijo Mono algo espantado

_ ¡QUE LUEGO TE DIGO! ¡VAMONOS YA! ¡VAMONOS A LA DE YA!

Con Po y Tyson

_ ¡DIOS! ¿¡Cómo cuanto pesas Panda!?_ decía Tyson que tenía a po sobre sus hombros tratando de alcanzar una rama gruesa que se encontraba en la pared

_ ¿Qué clase de persona cuenta cuánto pesa?_ dijo Po estirándose para agarrar aquella rama

_ ¡Oye!_ dijo Tyson inocente

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡A mí me interesa saber cuánto peso!_ dijo Tyson mirando arriba

_Muy bien, tú también estás loco_ dijo Po con una sonrisa

_Hablo el que dice que los fantasmas existen_ dijo el tigre paseando la mirada de arriba abajo esperando a que Po agarrara la rama

_Oye, si existen_ le replico Po_ ¡AGG! Es inútil, No la alcanzo

_Y si dejas que yo lo haga_ decía Tyson con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo de su cabeza esperando a que Po bajara de su espalda

_ ¡NO ESPERA! Tengo una idea, subiré a tus hombros, estira el tronco, tal vez lo alcance_ sugirió Po parándose, literalmente, en los hombros de Tyson y él para asegurarse de que Po no callera lo atajaba firme de los pies

_Sabes Po... Qué bueno que no eres un oso mastodonte gordo inflado o de verdad esto me resultaría difícil_ decía Tyson mientras los brazos le temblaban por el sobre peso del panda

_Solo estírame un poco más y ya... ya... LA TENGO_ dijo Po subiendo por la rama hasta tocar piso nuevamente_ SI

_Ayúdame Po_ dijo Tyson estirando la mano hacia arriba donde el panda comenzaba a agacharse para ayudarlo

_Estoy en eso_ dijo Po arrodillándose en el piso eh inclinándose hacia adelante estirando su mano para ayudar a Tyson. Tyson saltó un par de cm y tomo la mano de Po ayudándolo a finalmente salir del hoyo

_Gracias amigo_ dijo Tyson dándole una palmada a Po en el hombro_ Vamos que aún tenemos que encontrar a Lala

_Si cla... calcll_ Po se había quedado estático mirando hacia un costado como una estatua con los ojos abiertos

_Po... ¿Po? Oye ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Tyson dándole un golpe en el hombro

_Ahí...a... Ahí_ dijo Po señalando hacia donde miraba derecho y con el brazo tembloroso. Tyson dirigió la mirada a donde Po señalaba y a donde su vista llegaba y pudo ver a alguien que tenía ropajes negros y una capucha que le cubría la cara, no se le veían las piernas ni los brazos pero en la punta de esas telas cruzadas se notaban que estaban desgastadas y rotas

_ ¿Qué... es eso?_ decía Tyson temblando un poco, el ente levantó un poco la cabeza y no se le podía ver su cara aun pero indescriptiblemente se podían ver sus ojos color rojo y amarillo con una pequeña pero aterradora pupila blanca que brillaba entre aquellos ojos de misterio entre negruras

Sea quien hubiese sido comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos y de dónde aquella criatura pisaba el suelo congelaba, las piedras, las armas, los viejos pedazos de madera que se encontraban en su camino, se hacían una ruta lisa hacia donde se encontraban esos dos

_Un fantasma_ decía Po aterrado, sentía que debía correr pues sea lo que fuese esa cosa se comenzaba a acercar más y más a ellos a pasos lentos

En su mente, Po le ordenaba desesperadamente a sus piernas que emprendieran el paso y lo llevaran a dónde sea que sea, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no le obedecían, la señal no llegaba, el miedo lo tenía completamente paralizado, su mente solo quería dejar de ver esa aterradora imagen pero todos su sentidos se habían congelados

Por otro lado, Tyson, no se había quedado ahí parado porque sus miembros no le obedecían, no, él era rápido, era el simple hecho de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo, literalmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Toda la vida había dicho que era una completa estupidez la posible existencia de cosas tan estúpidas como espíritus de gente que ya partió a un descanso eterno o a mejor vida, no creyó posible ver lo que estaba viendo

¿Sería que sus ojos lo engañaban? ¿Sería que sus sentidos lo traicionaban? Eso es lo que rondaba por su mente ¿Por qué sus ojos le hacían semejante cosa? Eso solo podía ser una mala broma

Tyson comenzó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos comenzando a tomar más confianza sobre lo que sus ojos veían, Tyson dio un par de pasos atrás hasta que alcanzó a tropezar y calló de cola al piso, ese pequeño y no planeado movimiento hizo reaccionar tanto a Po como a la criatura

Aquella criatura negra con ropas rotas comenzó a acelerar el paso casi corriendo, Po, por otro, al escuchar a Tyson caer hizo lo mismo, sintió como si alguien le hubiese aplaudido en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar y su movilidad regresó de golpe

_ ¡Vámonos de aquí!_ gritó Tyson agarrando a Po del brazo y corriendo hacia cualquier dirección

_ ¡Espera Tyson! ¿Hacia dónde vamos?_ decía Po que se soltó de su agarre comenzando a correr por su cuenta

_ ¡HACIA CUALQUIER PARTE CON TAL DE PERDER A ESA COSA!_ le gritó Tyson histérico sin mirarlo

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el primer camino que se les topaba, no importaba en qué dirección fuera, en ese momento solo pensaban en salir de ahí. A Tyson no parecía importarle si se quedaban atrapados en la esquina más recóndita de aquel maldito lugar, solo quería alejarse del lugar en el que se encontraban lo más rápido posible

Corrieron durante un buen rato sin chocar con ninguna pared y ni una esquina, pero eso no fue lo que paró su paso

Tyson comenzaba a ir más lento ya sin sentir la presencia oscura que sentía al estar cerca de ese lugar pero no era todo lo que dejaba de sentir

Dirigió atrás la mirada y vio a Po, inclinado hacia el frente respirando hondo con las manos sobre sus rodillas sin moverse

_ ¡Po! Este no es momento para cansarse. Nuestras vidas y la de los demás pueden estar corriendo peligro, debemos irnos

_Solo 5 minutos_ decía Po levantando el dedo índice hacia Tyson respirando profundo y todo sudado con una vos afligida

_ ¡No tenemos ni 1! ¡ESTA ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE PO! ¡Nuestros amigos podrían correr peligro! ¡Debemos encontrar a todos eh irnos de aquí lo antes posible!_ Po comenzó a levantar la mirada un poco más animado cuando un pensamiento curioso llegó a su cabeza

_Un segundo. No que habías dicho que los fantasmas no existían_ dijo Po con una voz de sospecha

_Po... Por favor amigo... No... No es momento para eso_ dijo Tyson frotando su nuca algo avergonzado

_ ¡HA! ADMITELO

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Tyson

_ ¡Que los fantasmas existen!

_ ¡AHORA NO! ¡DEBEMOS SEGUIR! ¡RÁPIDO!

_No hasta que lo admitas_ le decía Po queriendo que lo escupa quedándose firme en su lugar y en su insistencia

_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LOS FANTASMAS EXISTEN! ¿Feliz?

_Si_ dijo Po victorioso y satisfecho

_Ahora Po, levántate y vámonos, debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos agarre lo sobrenatural

Continuara...

**Sé que no es el mejor final pero me tarde tanto que solo me preocupe por terminar, pero le veo el lado positivo ¡LOS EH DEJADO EN SUSPENSO!**

**Lo que le hice a Meow la vez pasada... Secreto ROTUNDO SECRETO**

**M: No quiero hablar de eso, SOS MALA**

**P: Ya se. Ok, hasta la próxima, Bye**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo37: Una misteriosa oscuridad**

**Hola a todos, sí que me tarde un poco otra vez pero es que estoy de exámenes, y aunque ya me falta poco para terminar aaaaunque debo admitir de que en parte deje pasar hasta llegar a esta fecha a propósito**

**Este capi se lo estoy dedicando a Skalipso3, felicidades mi amor, te quiero mucho**

**M: ¡Que cursi son!**

**P: CALLATE, Apuesto que cuando tengas un novio vas a ser igual, voy a agarrar una grabadora y voy a gravar lo que decís así cuando tengas novio no vas a poder decir NADA. Así que ha y una vez más ¡HA!**

**M: Rata de mierda**

**P: Hija de puta**

**M: Zorra**

**P: Perra**

**M: ¡RETRACTATE!**

**P: Yo me retracto solo si a mí se me da la reventada gana de retractarme**

**M: ¿Y ahora se te da esa reventada gana?**

**P: HAHA, no**

**M: .l.**

**P: Bitch**

**tigresaxpo451: AL FIN HAN APARESIDO LOS FANTASMAAAAS... Que seguramente es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento, mis hermanas se pelean por simplemente todo, la compu, por un caramelo, por quien quiere ver la tele, por una muñeca, por quien es la más boba... Si hasta por eso hehehehe**

**Kriton6: Aunque sé que mi suspenso es un poco dramático es un buen suspenso, gracias amigo. No hay problema, al próximo capi te contesto eso, ahora no me queda mucho tiempo**

**Eliza Jiao: Hi. Bueeeeno sí. Vas a tener que esperar un raro para saber muchas cosas, estoy por llegar al capi 40 y todavía me falta muuuuuuuuuuuucho por escribir, creo... Que todavía no estoy ni a medio camino de esta historia, me tardaría 30.000 años lllllllluz en terminar. Si sos difícil de asustar... Tendría que tomar lo que hice como un logro ¿No? Hahahahaha. Y la verdad concuerdo con que lo más simpático sería ver a Tyson asustado, es como ver a un gato naranja con el pelo esponjado. Espero que te guste este capi**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad: Holis Jannin, bueno... Si leíste capis anteriores sabrás de quien fue la requeterecontra estúpida idea de dejar a Ty y a Po solos (Matt es un imbécil) Y por decirlo así... Po, mentalmente, siempre va a ser un niño de 4 años**

**HectorKiller: La verdad es que deberías creer, Muchas personas dicen que no se puede creer en el bien sin creer en el mal, y yo creo, no me cabe duda de que los fantasmas son reales, el punto ahí es simplemente ignorarlos si les haces caso, es ahí cuando terminanagarrandotucuerpoposeyendoloparapoderusart umenteycomerseatupropiafamiliaydejartecomoun ZOMBI. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, lamento la tardanza pero al menos ya llegué. Ojalá te guste**

**Gianella: La verdad es que el plan es el suspenso, pero el suspenso del capi anterior no se compara al de este, ya sé que estoy algo cursi pero así sin las parejas y si lo conozco, felicidades Gianella. Te deseo lo mejor y una palabrita ¿Si? No importa si sos cursi, lo único que importa es que se aman ¿No? Yo y Skalipso nos amamos muuuuuucho enserio, espero que no te haga daño o le voy a**

**M: No digas nada**

**P: Ok**

**Mikunaomi: Otra persona me hizo esa pregunta ¡FUE MATT! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE MATT! ¡ÉL FUE EL TARADO QUE LOS DEJO SOLOS! Menos mal que se llevan bien ya también digo yo... En algún momento espero Po intente el M.H.M.N.P.L.M.D.D.**

**Kfp siiiiiiii: Acá dejo mi actualización**

**M: Hey. Fuera de bola ¿Cuánto creen que ha de pesar Po?**

**P: Podrías ser una Tonelada**

**DannyNK: Gracias, si a mí se me apareciera... No sé, a mí no me da miedo casi nada... De verdad nada me asustó hasta el día de hoy...**

**Skalipso3: Gracias amor, me alegra que te haya gustado, sabía que podía contar con tu aprobación, yo también te amo... Y mucho**

**NataliaMPaez: Ok, ya no te dejo con la espera, espero que te guste**

**M: ¿¡Cuánto pesa Po!? ¡ALGUIEN DIGAME!**

_Es el fin, estamos muertos_ dijo Tyson desesperado de saber que aún no había encontrado la salida de ese lugar del infierno

_ ¡No! Estamos atrapados_ dijo Po espantado golpeando la pared que les impedía el camino hacia adelante_ ¿Crees que ya lo hayamos perdido?_ preguntó asustado

_Eso espero. Pero aún no lo sé..._ dijo Tyson tratando de escalar la pared aferrando fuertemente sus garras a los costados hechos de duras piedras y años de mo'o pegadas a ella

Tyson comenzaba a ilusionarse mientras iba llegando a la punta de la casa pero justo cuando iba llegando sintió que sus garras quedaban atoradas entre las paredes, al lograr sacar su mano derecha de entre ese mo'o, por otro lado su mano izquierda no parecía querer soltarse, sus garras estaban fuertemente aferradas, estiraba fuerte su brazo cuando sintió un fuerte estirón en sus músculos y más allá de eso, parecía que el mo'o de la pared parecía querer tragarlo

Quería gritar por sentir ese misterioso dolor que aún no sabía de dónde provenía pero se arriesgaba a que lo que sea que los estaba persiguiendo hace unos momentos detectara su ubicación

Sentía algo en la punta de sus garras y más profundo, como si algo desgarrara brutalmente su carne, el mo'o parecía estar tornándose en algo parecido a brea pero color verde

Ya estaba comenzando a dolerle a grados extremos, eso de verdad le dolía, aguantaba las ganas de gritar y soportaba el dolor, dolor que jamás en la vida había sentido, era como si algo mordiera la carne hasta que una sensación de igual dolor lo cambio todos

No podía ver su mano, no sabía que era, pero era algo fuerte, se sentía frío y era liquido sin duda, comenzó a jalar el solo su mano de la pared hasta que finalmente logró zafarse

Calló de espaldas al piso aun sintiendo ese dolor increíble en la mano, apenas calló al piso se levantó rápido inclinándose hacia adelante atajando su mano izquierda, había recibido un duro golpe en la espalda entera y la columna por haber caído pero ese dolor no era nada comparando con esa presión de sangre que sentía en la mano, le aterraba el solo hecho de ver que era lo que le podía estar produciendo tal dolor en su mano

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos mirando su mano para darse cuenta de lo que causaba su dolor y al verlo simplemente quiso gritar de dolor, desesperación y de vergüenza... Sus garras no estaban, parecían haber sido arrancadas, de donde se supone que debían estar salía mucha sangre ¿era ese mo'o aquel que se lo había quitado? Al menos él no lo sabía, parecía que sus garras habían sido arrancadas de raíz pero aún no gritaba sin embargo esos gritos fueron remplazadas por abundantes lágrimas de dolor

Po se acercó asustado a él al ver lo que había ocurrido aun sin saber exactamente la razón por la cual Tyson estaba así, no lo entendía aun pero eso pretendía averiguar

_ ¡TYSON! ¿¡Tyson que pasó!?_ preguntó alterado

Tyson no decía nada no hablaba, apenas susurraba unas palabras que apenas si se podían entender

Po lo miraba preocupando tratando de entender lo que le pasaba, llevó la mirada abajo y pudo ver unas gotas de agua, Po sabía y pudo notar que eran lágrimas, el fleco negro del pelo de Tyson comenzaba a cubrir su cara mientras Po notaba que estaba temblando un poco y sollozaba muy bajito

Trato de ver cuál era la razón de su llano sin poder ver nada cuando empezó a notar que también caían gotas color rojo, Po se negaba a creer que estaba llorando sangre de verdad, era algo poco probable pero seguidamente pudo ver que caían lágrimas de ambos ojos y luego gotas de sangre, estaba seguro de que esa sangre provenía de otra parte

Comenzó a notar que Tyson estaba sosteniendo su puño izquierdo bien cerrado y apretado con la otra mano, Po comenzaba a preocuparse

_T-Tyson... ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo Po algo asustado

Tyson comenzó a soltar su mano y a enseñarle su cara mientras Po notaba su expresión de dolor con su mandíbula apretada sus dientes rechinantes por la presión

Po abrió los ojos y comenzó a ver la Mano izquierda de Tyson manchada en sangre, su mano parecía haber sido teñida en rojo de tanta sangre que emanaba, sin embargo, Po no lograba encontrar el punto de emanación de esa sangre

_ ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ!?_ dijo Po prácticamente gritando tratando de detectar el lugar de donde salía la sangre puesto que no veía ni una herida

Tyson levantó la mano y Tyson pudo notar que no tenía garras y se podía ver la carne inflamada en la punta de las zarpas de Tyson

_ ¡Auch! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?_ Tyson lo miro algo enfadado con cara seria y una mirada fría

_No Po. Estoy muy bien, solo estoy fingiendo PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN_ Le contesto sarcástico

_Ok, está bien, entendí_ dijo Po tomando la mano sana de Tyson y ayudándolo a pararse

Ambos comenzaron a buscar con la vista algo con lo que pudiesen cubrir la herida de Tyson cuando Po de golpe retrocedió la vista a un montón de cajas apiladas sobre un viejo esqueleto viendo unas mantas rasgadas, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban aquellas cajas, agarro el pedazo de tela y lo jalo para romperlo, una vez arrancado lo envolvió y se lo entrego a Tyson

_Gracias amigo_ dijo Tyson tomando el pedazo de la tela y envolviendo en su mano_ Espera un segundo_ Tyson comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia adelante y asomó la cabeza por una esquina a ver si aquel espectro negro aún seguía por esos lares pero no veía ni un alma en pena cerca

Comenzó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos más sin oír nada más que su propia respiración y sin sentir nada más que el aire, no veía rastros de nadie que se acercase hacia ahí, no sentía ni una presencia ya aceptando que no había nadie cerca

Retrocedió de vuelta y se acercó a Po

_Vámonos Po_ dijo Tyson moviendo el hombro del panda

_Pero... ¿Pero y la cosa que nos estaba persiguiendo?_ dijo Po mirando a ambos costados un poco espantado

_Sea lo que sea que haya sido no está cerca de nosotros, debemos movernos ya, no sea que esa cosa valla a regresar_ dijo Tyson mirando atrás

_Pero... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué pasara con Lala?_ dijo Po algo preocupado

_Tendríamos suerte de que el resto o alguien ya la hayan hallado

_ ¿Y la Piedra de la Luz?_ dijo Po poniéndose en más tención

_La verdad es que no me sorprendería si aún no la encontraron, Spar es un tonto. Tal vez ni vinimos al lugar correcto

_ ¿¡Y LO SUPISTE TODO ESTE TIEM...!?

_Shhh_ Tyson colocó ambas patas en la boca de Po antes de que pudiese seguir hablando o gritando más bien_ Quieres que esa cosa nos vuelva a encontrar, mantente en voz baja. Po yo realmente no estoy seguro de si La Piedra de la Luz este aquí o no, yo no tengo ni una especie de pasado con esa cosa, el punto aquí no es eso_ dijo Tyson gritándole en voz baja quitando ambas patas de su boca

_ ¿Y cuál es?_ preguntó Po extrañado aun un poco alterado

_Es salir de aquí_ le dijo_ Escucha, es verdad, lo admito, si creo en los fantasmas, por lo menos desde hace 15 minutos pero si esa cosa es real tal vez la maldición también lo sea y NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ_ Le gritó respirando hondo frente a su cara con la boca bien fruncida y los dientes para afuera

_Está bien. Está bien_ dijo Po poniendo las palmas abiertas frente a la cara de Tyson_ Bien, lo entiendo ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

_Buscamos a los demás... Y nos VAMOS de aquí_ dijo Tyson señalando atrás con su pulgar

_Está bien, vamos entonces_ dijo Po comenzando a correr lejos de ahí con Tyson

Mientras con Tigresa Narciza y Bella

_Los Perros_ dijo Bella en voz baja, sus pupilas apenas se notaban, estaban hechas unas canicas prácticamente, Tigresa y Narciza la miraron extrañadas sin saber porque tuvo esa extraña reacción

_Amm... Bella... ¿Qué paso?_ dijo Narciza levantándose del piso y pasando su pata de arriba hacia abajo frente a la cara de Bella pero no reaccionaba

_Creo que la perdimos_ dijo Tigresa seria viendo a Narciza con una sonrisa graciosa

_La verdad si... ¡BELLA!_ le gritó Narciza en la cara dando un fuerte aplauso frente a la cara de la pantera, ese aplauso hizo volver a la realidad a Bella como un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hubiese dejado un ojo morado

_ ¿Qué paso negrita?_ dijo Tigresa poniéndose de pie poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bella

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te quedaste así? Me diste un susto_ dijo Narciza mirando preocupada a Bella que aún no salía del todo de su pequeño transe

_A... Eh... Eh... Ehhh... Tenemos que irnos_ dijo Bella alterada tomando a sus dos amigas de las manos y estirándolas a las salidas

_ ¡Espera! Alto, alto, alto... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ah? ¿Qué está pasando?_ dijo Tigresa frenando con sus pies las marcha a la que Bella las llevaba

_Ellos están aquí o al menos tengo ese presentimiento_ dijo Bella mirando a un costado seria

_ ¿Quiénes?_ pregunto Narciza arqueando la ceja

_Los Perros Cece_ dijo Bella entre dientes

_ ¿Los Perros...?_ Narciza miró al piso y se puso a pensar por uno segundos sin encontrar razón aparente de su ubicación en ese lugar_ Pero Bella, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué los Perros querrían venir aquí? ¿Cuál es su motivación?_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_La Piedra de la Luz Cece, SU MOTIVACIÓN ES ESO. Perro también busca ese objeto, debemos ir y encontrarla antes que él y avisar a los demás de ello del peligro que podríamos estar corriendo

_ ¡Ya te dije que aquí no hay ningún fantasma!_ le gritó Tigresa a Bella molesta de escuchar eso a cada segundo

_Sigue diciendo eso si quieres Tigresa, cuando estés lista para darme otra explicación que tenga sentido... Me avisas y te escucho, pero ahora no es tiempo para quedarnos aquí esperando lo peor o que simplemente pase de suerte algo Tigresa_ dijo Bella mirándola con el ceño fruncido

_Bien, entonces según tu ¿Qué hacemos?_ dijo Tigresa arqueando una ceja

_Fácil, debemos volver a la entrada del Valle. Arañe las paredes de las casas para recordar por donde vine es más fácil asi. Vengan_ Narciza agarro de la mano a ambas y las llevó afuera señalando las marcas en las paredes_ Aquí ven, solo debemos ir en esta dirección y llegaremos otra vez a la entrada, buscar a os demás, alguien debió hallar a Lala y La Piedra, con suerte si pasó hehe_ decía ella un poco nerviosa

_Muy bien, supongo que no es mala idea, Tigresa, rápido vamos que no debemos perder más tiempo, quien sabe que le pudo haber pasado ya a los demás en los últimos momentos_ dijo Bella comenzando a seguir los rastros de arañazos que Narciza había dejado en la pared

Las 3 siguieron derecho hacia donde las marcas las llevaban, Bella recordaba ese camino significaba que iban en dirección correcta sin embargo no pasó mucho hasta que parecieron ir en una dirección contraria, no eran los mismos caminos por lo que se pudo notar que no iban en círculos pero tampoco eran los caminos por los que habían pasado al venir

Tigresa también había notado eso y miraba al piso a ver si notaba alguna huella que hubiesen dejado en la tierra, pero no veía nada, no había ni rastro ni su memoria le decía que ese fuese el camino por qué había pasado antes

Narciza comenzaba a buscar unas marcas en las paredes pero no lograba ver nada, ni recordaba haber pasado por ese lugar, comenzaba a exasperarse, miraba a todas direcciones buscando alguna marca que ella hubiese dejado pero no lograba encontrar absolutamente nada, no había pasado por esa zona pero no entendía cómo es que eso podía ser, habían seguido de buena forma las marcas y sin embargo acabaron en un lugar desierto que ella no recordaba

Ninguna de las 3 confiaba del camino que estaban siguiendo sin embargo no paraban el paso esperanzadas de que en algún futuro cercano vieran otra marca pero Narciza no había pasado por esa zona según lo que ella pensaba y lo que su memoria decía, definitivamente ahí no había marca alguna ni habría

Siguieron sin rumbo definido hasta que las 3 pararon súbitamente por coincidencia

_Cece, comienzo a pensar que realmente no sabes dónde estamos_ dijo Tigresa mirando seriamente a la puma

_Si Cece, llevamos 15 minutos caminando por esta zona y no hay ni una de tus marcas ¿Tu no pasaste por aquí? ¿O sí?_ dijo Bella mirándola con la ceja arqueada un poco frustrada

_ ¡Eso es lo que les iba a decir!_ les gritó Narciza golpeando fuerte el piso de un pisotón provocando un leve temblor y que unas rocas se levantaran tras ella

_Ya Cece, no hace falta que te alteres_ dijo Bella retrocediendo un par de pasos levantando las palmas impidiendo que Narciza se le acercara_ Solo dinos

_ ¡Espera!_ dijo Tigresa extrañada y sorprendida_ ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ preguntó señalando las rocas que se encontraban tras ella

_Cece es Maestra tierra, Tigresa, puede hacer eso. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho_ dijo Bella acercándosele

_Tal vez pero no lo recuerdo_ dijo mirando a Bella

_Yo puedo controlar todo lo referente a la tierra, rocas, plantas, arena, detecto movimientos cercanos y para los lejanos se requiere un poco más de fuerza Tigresa, también provocar temblores terremotos_ dijo Narciza mostrándole una sonrisa burlona

_Oh... Wow..._ dijo Tigresa en tono sarcástico

_ ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!_ Dijo Bella abriendo los ojos de par en par

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Narciza muy relajada

_Lo acabo de recordar ¿Qué no puedes usar tus ondas detectoras para ver cuales fueron tus pasos pasados para saber a dónde es que esta la entrada?

_ ¡AH SI! Había olvidado ese... truco_ Bella y Tigresa comenzaron a ver muy molestas a Narciza_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO PUDISTE USAR ESE PODER DE DETECCION EN LA TIERRA Y NO LO HICISTE!?_ le gritó Bella molesta

_Lo había olvidado_ dijo Narciza inocente

_TÚ..._ Bella levanto ambas manos hacia el cuello de Narciza como queriendo ahorcarla y haciendo temblar sus manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de aguantar esas ganas de matar

_ ¡NO ME MATEN!_ dijo Narciza temblorosa cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos

_AHHH_ se quejó Tigresa golpeando su frente_ En vez de quedarnos aquí sin saber qué dirección seguir porque no usas tus poderes de detección para que salgamos de aquí_ dijo

_Está bien... Está bien_ dijo Narciza mientras se agachaba

Puso ambas patas en el piso y cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, ambas patas estaban exactamente en la misma posición, respiro hondo y soltó todo concentrándose, Tigresa por otro lado la miraba sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo

_ ¿Cece? ¿Qué haces?_ le dijo Tigresa queriendo acercársele pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Bella puso un brazo frente a ella y la hizo retroceder

_No la desconcentres a menos que quieras que explote una bomba atómica en tu cara_ dijo Bella de forma fría

Narciza comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero no era normal, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar en un verde fuerte, empezaba a hundir ambas manos en el piso, la tierra comenzaba a tener leves temblores como si una manada de rinocerontes se aproximara a gran velocidad

Tigresa miro a los costados a ver si eso no era provocado por algo sin embargo no veía nada, todo parecía ser obra de Narciza

Una luz verde fuerte comenzó a emanar del lugar en el que Narciza se encontraba y comenzaron a expedirse como ondas por todas las zonas, por arriba y debajo de las casas

Sus patas comenzaban a temblar cuando de golpe soltó la tierra y como una fuerte explosión el polvo a su alrededor se levantó de tal forma que parecía una ráfaga o una tormenta de arena

Bella y Tigresa pusieron las patas frente a ellas para que el arena no les dieran, luego de unos segundos aquella tormenta paró

Bella movió la mano de arriba abajo quitando la tierra y el polvo que se encontraba en el aire impidiéndole respirar, tosiendo un poco comenzó a avanzar hacia donde Narciza debía estar y agarro el hombro de Tigresa

_Ven_ ambas se acercaron del lugar de donde provenía el polvo_ ¿Cece? CECEEE_ Bella puso ambas manos a los costados de su hocico para agraviar su voz mientras tocía un poco_ ¿¡CECEEEEEEE!? ¿¡Narciza!?

Tigresa comenzaba a avanzar un poco más cubriéndose la nariz para evitar respirar ese aire cuando pudo ver a Narciza tirada en el piso de cara al piso como inconsciente

Bella se le acercó rápido y la sacudió un poco

_ ¡Cece! ¡Cece!_ decía Bella sacudiéndola de un lado a otro despacio

_ ¿Está bien?_ preguntó Tigresa acercándosele y agachándose a su lado mirándola

_No lo sé_ le susurró Bella_ Cece

Narciza comenzó a levantarse con una mano en la cabeza algo confundida y un poco mareada, sacudió rápido su cabeza de un lado a otro y abrió los ojos como platos apenas se quedó quieta

_ ¿Y bien?_ le dijo Tigresa

_ ¿Encontraste el camino que nos lleva devuelta a la entrada?_ preguntó Bella. Narciza señalo a su izquierda

_Siguiendo el camino derecho pasando la casa de techo azul a la derecha por 5 caminos el tercero seguir derecho ese hasta llegar a una casa de paredes rotas con telas de lana alado de una pila de cacerolas doblar a la izquierda por el segundo camino de entre una casa gris hecha de piedras de montaña y una roja hecha de rocas de montañas de lava, ahí seguir derecho por el camino de lanzas y llegar a la entrada_ dijo Narciza bastante apresurada, al parar comenzó a jalar aire rápidamente ni Tigresa ni Bella parecieron notar que sus ojos aún estaban verdes mientras decía la dirección, pero hubo algo que Bella si noto

Narciza parecía estar más tensa de lo común, estaba con la mirada abaja y a pesar de eso respirando con temor, había examinado lo que era toda la tierra de la zona del Valle del Fantasma, todo el que estuviera dentro lo pudo ver y detectar

_Cece ¿Estas bien?_ dijo Tigresa viéndola preocupada. Ella no dijo nada, solo llevó la mirada a Tigresa por un par de segundos y luego volvió a llevarla directo al piso

_Cuéntame ¿Qué más viste? ¿Dónde están los demás?_ le preguntó Bella volviéndose a agachar a su lado

_Matt... Matt Zendaya y Spar están aún en el castillo... Parecían estar muy... Asustados

_ ¿Asustados? ¿De qué manera?_ dijo Tigresa de forma fría pero interesada

_No lo sé, como si... Como si hubieran visto algo horrible... Estaban corriendo por algunas partes del castillo

_ ¿Qué más? Ammm ¿Víbora y Grulla?_ preguntó Bella calmada para no apurar ni alterar más a Narciza

_Pues... Víbora... Estaba llorando... Grulla parecía estar consolándola

_ _"Porque no me sorprende"_ _pensó Tigresa

_... Grulla estaba muy serio y... No estoy segura pero... Pero Víbora estaba temblando parecía muy asustada, por algo...

_ ¿Y tú sabes ese porque?_ le preguntó Bella. Narciza no dijo nada, miró al piso sin contestarle y se ocultó en sus rodillas_ ¿Qué pasó?

_Era feo... Muy feo era horrible_ comenzaba a decir mientras lloraba

_ ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_ le preguntó Tigresa

_Un fantasma, era enserio, Tigresa sé que es difícil de creer pero lo vi lo vi, era un espectro negro con capucha, a través de su manta solo se veían sus ojos amarillos al fondo y... y... era horrible, poco después de detectar a esa cosa vi a Po y a Tyson

_ ¿¡PO!? ¿¡TYSON!? ¿¡ELLOS ESTAN BIEN!?_ dijo Tigresa garrando de los hombros a Narciza, ella solo asintió débilmente

_Creo que esa cosa era un...

_... Un espectro de la sombra_ completo Bella interrumpiéndola

_ ¿¡Un QUÉ!?_ dijeron Tigresa y Narciza al unisonó

_Un espectro de la sombra, son como fantasmas pero muy malos, incitan en tomar el cuerpo de una persona viviente para hacer sus maldades, en casa tenemos una biblioteca con miles de libros, leí uno sobre ellos, tienen apariencia viviente por lo que son completamente negros y tienen caras deformes, son como almas en pena, se quedan en la tierra y en la vida mortal porque al morir no perdonan a aquellos que los hicieron sufrir y buscan siempre la venganza, cualquiera que pasa por su zona de sepulcro o el lugar en el cual murió será perseguido por tal... A menos que salga del alcance del cual el espectro decida que es inadecuado para él, están muertos pero no son tontos

_Bella, eso es ridículo, ya te dije que los fantasmas no son reales_ le replico Tigresa

_No me lo digas a mí. Ya no puedes negarlo Tigresa, Cece no tiene por qué mentir, mírala, no confundes a un espectro de la sombra con un sujeto cualquiera encapuchado con una capa negra y ya_ le dijo Bella

_Tigresa cree esto por favor, no es un chiste, sé lo que vi, para cualquiera sería extraño pero es enserio... Por favor, no es nada bueno de creer pero podría ayudarte aunque no lo creas... Solo debes creer_ Tigresa inhalo profundamente y se quedó ahí contendiendo el soltar todo. De verdad le resultaba difícil tener que decir que si de un segundo a otro después de que toda sus vida la había pasado pensando que los fantasmas no eran más que un triste mito... En ese momento todos esos años cambiarían por una verdad ahí oculta

_Bien... Está bien... ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ dijo Tigresa seria

_Primero lo primero... Ir a por los demás. Cece ¿Dónde están los demás?_ dijo Bella llevando la mirada directo a ella

_Bueno... Vitani y James también vieron uno... Una especie de fantasma... Ahora también están yendo hacia la entrada... Todos están yendo hacia la entrada... Mono y Mantis están... Están con... ¡CON LALA!_ dijo sobresaltada

_ ¿Con Lala? Bien eso es bueno_ dijo Bella

_Ya no debemos preocuparnos por encontrarla que es lo bueno_ dijo Tigresa llevando la mirada a Bella

_Si, pero eso descarta a Lala ¿Qué pasará con La Piedra de la Luz?_ le cuestiono Bella_ Cece, tu no la encontraste_ Narciza llevó arriba la mirada algo distraída pero tuvo la noción de que Bella había dicho su nombre

_ ¿Eh?

_Que si en la localización no alcanzaste a ver La Piedra de la Luz. Es la razón por la que vinimos aquí Cece, no nos podemos ir sin ella, debemos encontrarla

_S...Siii... Hablando de eso_ dijo Narciza jugando con sus dedos

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Bella interesada en lo que podía salir de su boca

_Hay algo de La Piedra que olvide mencionarte_ dijo poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa y algo retorcida_ Es sobre su ubicación aquí

_Cecee... Esto no es ningún juego, es importante ¿¡Esta aquí o no!?_ le dijo Tigresa un poco impaciente

_Pues... Si... Pero...

En el castillo del Valle del Fantasma

_ ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA ESTA TRANCADA!_ decía Matt golpeando a patadas la puerta de una de las habitaciones

_Estúpida..._ Spar le pego un fuerte golpe con su puño en la manija de la puerta cuando Matt pudo escuchar claramente un _"Kratch" _y la puerta no fue_ ¡AHHH!_ gritó de dolor mientras se sujetaba la mano_ Creo que me la rompí_ sonrió con voz rota_ Ni me dolió_ volvió a decir

Matt rio un poco pero aún no quitaba el hecho de que siguieran encerrados

_Como vamos a salir de aquí_ preguntó Zendaya

_ ¿Qué no pueden usar sus poderes de aire para abrir la puerta de un golpe o para volar la cerradura?_ dijo Matt en tono burlón pero en con expresión seria

_ ¿¡Si pudiera crees que ya no lo habría hecho!?_ respondía ella con cierto tono frustrado_ En este lugar hay escaso aire en movimiento y la lluvia y la humedad no me permite una mejor movilidad, además este lugar lleva siglos así. Debe estar cubierto de polvo y no hay la cantidad de oxigeno adecuado_ se quejó furiosa

_No sabía que la ciencia de los Maestros Aire fuese tan complicada_ dijo Matt

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti Matt? ¿Qué no puedes romper la puerta con una de tus habilidades tierra?_ dijo Spar mirándolo de caradura

_No funciona así, el piso de este lugar esta hecho de un metal y además no es tan grueso, no saldría nada de aquí y no hay ni una planta o piedras que pueda usar... En este lugar todo está muerto_ dijo Matt golpeando la puerta frustrado y un poco triste

_ ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a parar en una habitación en la que justamente no hay ventanas?_ se quejó Spar

Al mirar hacia adelante Spar pudo notar que Matt y Zendaya lo miraban con una expresión seria y bobalicona

_ ¿Tengo que recordarte que esta fue idea tuya?_ dijo Matt casi con un tic en el ojo

_No_ dijo Spar en tono molesto

_ ¿Alguna idea para salir de aquí?_ preguntó Zendaya harta de las discusiones sin resultado recostándose por la pared del costado

_Pues tampoco veo que tú estés pensando mucho_ dijo Matt frunciendo el entrecejo

_Bueno, tu tampoco_ le devolvió

Matt comenzó mirar a todas partes sin ver absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para abrir la puerta, no veía absolutamente nada, no veía ni un arma, ni un palo, ni algún mazo, ni nada que se pudiera usar como para abrir esa puerta

Pasó la mirada por el piso un poco pensativo cuando le pareció ver algo debajo de un mueble con un poco de tierra. Matt corrió hasta donde estaba el pequeño mueble y lo dejó de costado y lo pudo ver

Había una pequeña maseta, sin embargo no parecía ver ni una planta en ella, aun así mantenía la sonrisa. Volvió con Spar y Zendaya mostrándoles emocionado la maseta mientras mordía sus labios inferiores por la emoción

_Matt... No hay nada ahí_ contestó Zendaya seria

_Mira_ Matt agarró la maceta, quito toda la arena que se encontraba dentro y quitó una pequeña bolsita_ Semillas

_Bueno... Y... Según tu ¿Cómo nos ayudaran unas semillas?_ dijo Spar cruzándose de brazos

_Observa_ dijo Matt que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, de un pequeño orificio que había en la pared tiró la semilla por él haciendo que caiga al otro lado y entrara en una grieta_ ¡SI!_ sonrió victorioso

_Aun no veo como eso nos ayuda_ le reclamó Zendaya

_Esperen_ Matt puso ambas manos en el piso y Spar y Zendaya oyeron como si un trueno estuviera en el piso

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijeron Zendaya y Spar asustados

Matt no dijo nada, parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, Matt abrió los ojos y su melena comenzaba a flotar en el aire como si el viento la llevase mientras que sus ojos parecían estar de un verde musgo, un brillo marrón fuerte salió de donde él estaba parado recorriendo todo aquel viejo palacio, todo eso hasta que Matt parpadeo rápido y volvió a ser normal

Puso ambas manos en su cabeza y respiro agitado poniéndose de pie, llevó la mirada a Zendaya y Spar y les sonrió

_Detesto decirte que sea lo que sea que hayas hecho no parece haber dado ningún resultado_ dijo Zendaya seria

_ ¡SHT!_ la calló Matt

De un momento al otro el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Matt poso la cara por la puerta viendo por aquel pequeño orificio, podía ver que de la grieta de la que había caído aquella semilla comenzaba a crecer ferozmente una planta

Matt se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder y levanto los brazos frente a Spar y Zendaya para que retrocedieran también

Unos momentos después una planta gigante rompió de golpe la puerta y cayó al piso dejando el paso libre a los 3 felinos

_Órale... Ahora sí que me espante_ dijo Spar quieto avanzando lentamente

_Ya fue mucho, Vámonos que no podemos perder más tiempo_ dijo Matt corriendo con sus dos amigos a lado cuando sintió como si algo le golpeara en la cabeza haciendo que voltee furioso hacia sus 2 amigos

_ ¡Ya! ¿¡Quién fue!?_ reclamo molesto, ambos negaron con la cabeza, Matt volvió a sentir ese golpe y volteo viendo que era una pequeña rama que crecía de la gran planta

Matt se acercó un poco hasta ella y pudo visualizar que poco a poco se iba escribiendo una frase, al verla arqueó la ceja sin entender muy bien

_"Corran, salgan de ahí y no miren atrás"_

Zendaya y Spar también se acercaron a ver, ambos se quedaron quietos sin saber cómo reaccionar o que decir

_ ¿Y eso?_ dijo Zendaya arqueando la ceja

_No sé de dónde... Pero esto no puede ser algo bueno debemos salir de aquí chicos_ dijo Matt comenzando a caminar cuando volvió a sentir que la rama lo golpeo_ ¡PUTA RAMA!_ gritó señalando la planta, cuando vio otra vez que algo se escribía en otra parte de la planta, pero esta vez prestó más atención pues parecía importante_ Es sobre La Piedra de la Luz

_"La Piedra de la Luz no está en el castillo. Salgan de ahí antes de que les pase algo malo"_

_ ¿Ah? ¿Entonces la Piedra no está en el castillo?_ dijo Zendaya arqueando la ceja un poco desilusionada y a la vez cansada

_Al parecer no pero... Quién esta... ¿Quién escribe esto?_ Matt sacó una de sus garras y escribió en la planta _"¿Quién eres?"_

Inesperadamente las palabras que se encontraban en la planta fueron desapareciendo. Ninguno supo que hacer, solo se quedaron ahí viendo cómo se escribía otra oración

_"Eso no es de su incumbencia, solo háganme caso si desean vivir, sus demás amigos ya han hallado a la murciélago, salgan de aquí antes de que sea tarde"_

Los 3 se sentían como juguetes en ese momento, no sabían cómo era que eso estaba pasando, pero parecía ser una broma

_ ¡OYE ALTO! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_ dijo Matt furioso golpeando la planta_ ¡NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTROS!

Zendaya y Spar retrocedieron un par de pasos alejándose del león, sabían que no era bueno estar cerca de Matt mientras estaba alterado

Zendaya se posó por la pared cuando comenzó a tener algo de frío, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral y subía hasta llegar a su nuca, era como si un dedo frío o una zarpa fría recién afilada estuviese recorriendo su espalda. El frío era tal que sintió como si desgarrase su piel, era imposible decir algo, era un frío que de cierta forma quemaba, no quería gritar, no podía, esa sensación se lo impedía

Spar miró atrás sintiendo algo también viendo que Zendaya estaba un poco temblorosa y aguantaba las ganas de gritar mostrándole a él una sonrisa forzada, intentó acercársele pero sintió como si algo le golpeara directo en el estómago y lo alejó de ella tirándolo por los aires haciéndolo chocar contra la inmensa planta

Al escuchar tanto escándalo, Matt volteo un poco indignado y extrañado

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo espantado al ver a Spar contra la pared algo dolido_ ¿Qué fue eso?

_No lo sé_ dijo Spar frotándose el brazo en el cual se había golpeado, Matt llevó la mirada a Zendaya y pudo notar como temblaba por ese frío, ella cayó al piso de rodillas abrazándose el pecho de lo congelada que estaba

Ambos fueron hacia ella, Spar la hizo levantar la cabeza poniendo un dedo en su mentón y pudo notar que sus labios estaban azules por esa sensación y que tiritaba por el frío

_No lo entiendo. Yo no siento nada_ dijo Spar, ambos ayudaron a Zendaya a levantarse y Spar la abrazó para que sintiera un poco menos de frío

_Ma-Ma-Ma-Matt_ decía Zendaya en lo que tiritaba levantando su brazo temblando, al terminar de levantarlo lo dejó quieto y Matt pudo notar que estaba señalando una parte alta de la planta donde había algo más escrito

_"¡LARGUENSE!"_

_Muy bien, esto ya no me simpatiza, vámonos_ dijo Matt en tono asustado mientras ambos lo seguían

Comenzaron bajar las escaleras llegando al salón principal cuando Matt se quedó quieto de golpe mirando a un costado hacia donde estaba la chimenea. Spar y Zendaya lo miraron extrañados, luego de un rato llevaron ambos la mirada hacia donde él la dirigía y pudieron ver que en la chimenea estaba encendido un fuego color purpura

Ellos habían pasado por ahí antes de entrar ya que esa era la zona de la entrada, sin embargo en el momento de haber llegado los 3 podían jurar que ese fuego no estaba encendido, además el único fuego que conocían era de color naranja

_ ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Quiéeeeen en-en-en-encendió e-e-eso?_ tartamudeaba Spar un poco asustado señalando la chimenea encendida, los 3 felinos subieron la mirada para notar una pintura de un hombre sentado en una silla con una copa de vino en la mano y parecía tener una especie de sombrero similar a una corona

_Ese debió ser el gobernante de este valle_ dijo Matt serio y un poco asustado, Spar y Zendaya simplemente se quedaron quietos muy callados sin saber cómo responder a eso

Los 3 se quedaron quietos un rato cuando comenzaron a sentir ese mismo frío que Zendaya empezó sintiendo de por todo, Matt se frotó los brazos y al respirar podían ver su aliento, parecían ver que las sombras cubrían el lugar

Spar rápidamente corrió hacia una de las ventanas y pudo ver que rápidamente unas nubes con truenos se iban formando en el cielo, no eran nubes ni tan negras como una de humo intenso pero eran bastante grises y espesas, las sombras comenzaban a cubrir todo Valle de Fantasma dándole un aspecto nocturno

_ ¿Qué está pa-pa-pasando?_ dijo Zendaya temblando por aquella misteriosa helada

_No lo s-s-se_ decía Matt tartamudeando por el tiritar_ Esta oscuridad es m-m-muy... Misteriosa... No sé qué pasa_ dijo mirando a los costados

_De-De-Debemos salir de aquí_ decía Spar tembloroso abrazándose sólo por el frío

Ambos estaban por caminar a la salida cuando Spar vio algo que brillaba debajo de uno de los pedazos de mármol caídos

Corrió hasta donde el brillo lo guiaba, Matt corrió junto a él y lo ayudó a levantar el mármol, al quitarlo pudieron ver que se trataba de un pequeño pedazo roto de un rubí, Spar sonrió aun tembloroso al agarrarlo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida

_C-C-Creo que s-s-sería mejor que l-l-lo dejes de v-v-vuelta en su lugar_ dijo Matt temblando

_ ¡Olvídalo! Es un r-r-r-r-rubí de v-verdad n-n-n-n-n-no lo dejaré aquí-i_ decía Spar frente a mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño bulto de piedra en el piso frente a él

Spar tropezó soltando el rubí, este voló por los aires dirigiéndose directamente hacia la pintura de aquel hombre, al hacer contacto con el brillo directamente hizo grandes grietas en el vidrio

La base en la que estaba puesta la pintura no aguantó y se rompió dejando caer la pintura sobre la plataforma y finalmente dejándola caer directamente al piso con la cara de la pintura para arriba destrozando por completo el vidrio que protegía aquella pintura

Los 3 comenzaban a sentir cada vez más y más frío cuando un viento bestial les vino encima con las gotas de lluvia y hasta un poco de granizo y nieve, las puertas y ventanas se abrían y cerraban, golpeándose una y otra vez mientras que las ventanas de vidrio se iban rompiendo dándole pasó al viento

De repente todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron de golpe y las ventanas que estaban hechas de vidrio todas tenían cortinas, las cortinas se cerraron solas rápidamente en un parpadeo los 3 se quedaron en una profunda oscuridad y pudieron oír una voz de hombre viejo gritar...

**_¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!_**

Continuara...

**Valla, tengo que admitir que me sorprendí yo misma me gusta este suspenso**

**M: ¡A MI NO! ¡ES DEMASIADO! ¡NO HAGAS MAS ESO! Ya enserio, esto me da ganas de matarte y de suicidarme**

**P: Si... Supongo que a mí también me darían esas ganas... ¡SI NO FUERA YO QUIEN ESCRIBE LA HISTORIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**M: PENDEJA DE MIERDA**

**P: Heheheheee**

**M: Sos una maldita**

**P: Gracias también te quiero, Ok, gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capi bye**

**P.D: Te amo Skalipso3**

**M: WAIT, Antes de irme quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Cuánto creen que ha de pesar Po? Contesten en sus reviews que ¡me interesa saber!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo38: El Desastre de Desastres**

**HOOOOOLLAAAAAA. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez ¿No? Rompí el record, es la primera vez que me tardo tanto para un capi ¿Verdad?**

**M: Y la última vez**

**P: La última vez no me tarde tanto como ahora**

**M: Sos una floja**

**P: Si, Problem?**

**M: BITCH**

**P: Si lo pronunciaras mal dirías que soy una playa**

**M: Esta bien, en español ¡PERRA!**

**P: Mejor. Ok, pasa que estuve con exámenes en el cole y ya saben, presión-presión, estudio-estudio, sumarle trabajos prácticos, ya saben lo típico de la escuela**

**M: Y sumarle: ****_Hablando con Skalipso_**

**P: PARA DE INCHAR CON ESO**

**Jannin: Hola, Pandita de la barbarosidad. Hahaha, Dejame decirte que no importa cuanto lo intentes**

**M: Jamás en la vida vas a superar nuestras peleas**

**P: No, nunca, pero buen intento, aquí te dejo el capi para que lo leas y perdona la demora**

**HectorKiller: M: Gracias por contestar**

**P: Supongo que yo también habría hecho caso, eso de la silueta me recuerda mucho a Scooby Doo, y a muchas otras series, HAHAHA yo habría hecho lo mismo. Yo creo en los fantasmas "No se puede creer en el bien sin creer en el mal" dicen por ahí**

**tigresaxpo451: Y vienen máááás**

**Tigresa1234: Gracias amiga, me alegro de haberte complacido**

**M: 200 kg. Humm, vamos a ver quién gana las encuestas**

**Kriton6: A decir verdad, es un valle fantasma, que este plagado de un montón de criaturas transparentes que flotan es medio obvio pero hay algo más, no te lo diré porque te quiero sorprendeeeeer HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Soy mala. Ahora tal vez te lo responda, espero que te guste este capi**

**Skalipso3: Haha, hola amor, me pones feliz al decir que te gusto mi capi anterior, perdona haber tardado tanto, creo que ya te había explicado que el colegio es bastante duro, espero que este te guste también, besos, te amo**

**M: Voy a tomar ese "Es pesado" Como unos 175 kg. NUNCA DIRE ALGO CURCI EN MI VIDA ¡JAMÁS!**

**P: Pssst, Yeah rigth**

**DannyNK: Yo no me cagaría pero si mojaría mis pantalones**

**M: ¿Y quién no? Si un fantasma viene y te dice "FUERA DE AQUÍ" Gritarías como nenita y te mojarías toda**

**P: Y vos también**

**M: Si, tal vez**

**Gianella: HOLA AMIGA. Me tarde bastante esta vuelta ¿verdad? Perdona. Sé que te deje en demasiado suspenso pero las mejores historias son las que más suspenso tienen ¿Qué pasó con David? Me cuentas**

**M: 120 kg, umm ¡anotado!**

**Lizz Jiao: Gracias amiga, espero este te guste también**

**M: Con que** **118,84 kg ¿Eh? Vale, los pesos que me dicen son medio desiguales pero si la página oficial lo dice... Seguiré escuchando comentarios de su peso**

**P: A mí me parece que pesa unos 180, un poco más tal vez**

**M: Yo creí que unos 150 pero bueno**

**TiPoKFPfan1000: Gracias, ojala sigas leyendo, aquí el capi**

**M: OTRO QUE DICE 120. Estoy llegando a una conclusión**

**NataliaMPaez: ¡Hola! Bueno, antes me tardaba nada más una semana pero ahora depende bastante de mi tiempo y de mis ganas, así que ya no te puedo garantizar una fecha X en la que los suba, solo salen y ya, por así decir, los saco cuando están completos y tengo el tiempo para escribirlos, básicamente estoy desequilibrada en eso, los subo en cualquier tiempo**

**Ana paula: M: HUMM 150 otra vez, voy a sacar los resultados, vuelvo más tarde**

**P: ¡Wow! Perdona si me tarde tanto Ana (Si no hay problema con que te llame así claro) Pero estuve con mucha tarea y exámenes, espero no haberte dejado esperar demasiado, pero aquí te lo dejo para que lo leas, me pone muy feliz enserio que creas que mi fic es uno de los que más te gusten, me alegraste el día. Tengo una autoestima un poco baja así que esto que me dices es bueno para mi moral hehe, ojala que te guste este y mis mejores deseos para ti también (No lo voy a dejar de escribir hasta que lo termine, de eso no tengas dudas)**

**Vale, ya, empezamos**

Ninguno de los 3 felinos podía ver absolutamente nada, la vista se les había nublado completamente, Zendaya agarró a Spar y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza al oír aquella voz, oyeron que algunas cosas se movían y que las cosas se rompían

El viento fuerte volvió a soplar y las puertas y ventanas volvían a abrirse de golpe dejando entrar la luz nuevamente, al abrir los ojos la vista iba retomando iluminación

Se acercaron con cuidado hacia la pintura y pudieron notar que los ojos de aquel hombre estaban abiertos y tenía una sonrisa retorcida

_No estaba así cuando entramos_ dijo Spar señalando la pintura

_Lo s-s-s-s-se_ dijo Matt aun temblando

_No-No... E-E-Estaban c-c-c-ce-cerrados_ dijo Zendaya señalando los ojos del hombre de la pintura_ ¿C-C-Cómo se a-a-a-abrieron?

_No lo sé_ dijo Matt mientras veía hacia todas direcciones_ esto ya no me gusta, e-e-e-está muy oscuro y el fr-fr-frío subió... Algo raro está pasando aquí chicos

_D-D-D-De verdad n-n-no creo que la p-p-piedra de la l-l-l-l-luz este aquí... D-D-D-Deberíamos irnos antes de que aparezca esa c-c-c-cosa_ decía Zendaya mientras seguía temblando por el viento frío

Matt se movió rápido de su lugar y corrió rápidamente a donde estaba la puerta eh intento abrirla, empujándola y jalándola no parecía estar dando resultado

_ ¡ESTA TAPADA!_ gritó Matt furioso mientras comenzaba a arañarla y a lanzar poderosos puñetazos y patadas para intentar abrirla o derribarla, mucho mejor, pero fue inútil, la puerta no estaba ni cerca de abrirse, no tenía ni la más mínima apariencia de estar por romperse o de dar un vuelco para atrás, no había manera der derribarla

Sin embargo Matt no se rindió ahí, se negaba a quedar ahí encerrado, seguía empujando y arañando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguía sin haber ningún resultado

Zendaya se acercó un poco a él, lenta y temblorosamente toco su hombro mientras su aliento podía verse en el aire a causa del frío

Al sentir la fría sensación de la mano de Zendaya sobre su hombro Matt inmediatamente giró el cuerpo apara atrás viendo a Zendaya, muy alterado, él respiraba hondo y algo molesto por el hecho de no que sus técnicas de lucha no estuviesen dando resultado con una simple puerta

Matt miró a Zendaya a los ojos por un rato, poco a poco fue calmándose, normalizando su respiración, comenzaba a bajar la mirada un poco decepcionado de sí mismo colocando una mano en su frente muy estresado y alterado, a la vez Zendaya podía notarlo tenso y por la expresión de su rostro también asustado

_Matt, escucha, tranquilízate, vamos a encontrar otra salida, estaremos bien_ dijo Spar acercándose a su amigo. Matt lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a bajar la cabeza mirando al piso

El fleco de su dorada y brillante melena comenzaba a cubrir su cara impidiéndoles a ambos ver la cara del león. Matt miraba al piso y ambos pudieron notar que él comenzaba a negar con la cabeza cada vez más rápido mientras comenzaba a levantar la mirada y entre el fleco de su melena notoriamente podían notar que sus ojos estaban más pardos y brillantes debido a la oscuridad que había inundado todo el Valle

Ninguno, ni Spar ni Zendaya comprendía a lo que se quería referir su amigo, ni entendían que es lo que había pasado con sus ojos. Algo andaba mal

Spar y Zendaya comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de Matt sin entender exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no se querían arriesgar a nada, por otro lado tampoco pensar lo peor

_No... No es por nosotros_ dijo Matt negando con la cabeza nuevamente y apoyando una mano en la pared y mirando hacia ahí con la mirada completamente perdida

_ ¿Qué? Matt, no comprendo_ dijo Zendaya sin entender, quizá por primera vez en la vida

_ ¿De qué estás hablando hermano?_ dijo Spar arqueando la ceja sin entender poniendo a Zendaya tras él por cualquier precaución

_No es por nosotros... Algo malo está ocurriendo aquí... Puedo sentirlo... El suelo está muy tenso... Hay alguien más aquí que está tratando de jugar con nosotros... Está jugando con nuestras mentes...

_Disculpa Matt, no te comprendo_ dijo Zendaya alejándose un poco más_ _"¿Qué le estará pasando a Matt? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? Tengo un mal presentimiento"__ decía Zendaya para sus adentros

_ ¿¡No lo entiendes!? Quiere que nos asustemos. Hay alguien por ahí tramando todo esto, él o ella quiere que nos asustemos, no sé si este vivo o no pero esto no pasa por nada chicos_ Los ojos de Matt comenzaban a verse nuevamente de ese reluciente naranja, sea lo que sea que lo estuviese atormentando ya parecía haberse ido_... Que nos estemos quedando atrapados aquí no es ninguna coincidencia... Está yendo grupo por grupo, yo no tengo miedo por lo que haya aquí muchachos

_ ¿Pero de que estas hablando ahora?_ decía Spar aun sin entender muy confundido

_ ¡SPAR!_ gritó Matt algo molesto_ ¿¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES!? En este lugar hay cosas raras que tratan de asustarnos, su intención quizá sea dañarnos o algo más, pero ese NO es mi punto

_Entonces dime cual es porque todavía no entiendo a donde es qué quieres llegar_ dijo Spar con expresión incrédula

_ ¡ESCUHA! Sea quien sea que nos esté tratando de asustar, lastimar, quien nos esté haciendo esto también ira por los demás, quien sabe quién es el que está detrás de todo. Ira por los demás, podría llegar a matarlos, debemos hallar la manera de salir de aquí antes de que muramos todos aquí_ gritó Matt impaciente y algo molesto

_Bien, pero pateando y pateando esa puerta no lo lograremos, el que nos mantiene aquí es listo Matt, quizá sea un fantasma de igual forma. Debemos encontrar otra salida_ dijo Zendaya_ Y debe ser rápido, hay alguien aquí que quiere que nos vallamos o pasaran cosas malas

_ ¡No Zendaya! No podemos salir de este Valle hasta tener la Piedra de la Luz, debemos encontrarla antes de que los Perros la hallen, si ellos la encuentran, no solo será nuestra perdición, podría ser la perdición de China entera QUIZA DEL MUNDO ENTERO. Y yo ya decepcione bastante a mis tierras como para fallar en otra parte, no lo haré otra vez... No lo haré otra vez

Mientras con Grulla y Víbora

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ dijo Grulla al fin aterrizando en el piso nuevamente en la entrada donde todos se habían dispersado

Víbora se deslizó un poco temblorosa y asustada, con mucho cuidado, del cuello de Grulla quedado con cuidado en el piso, aquel susto la había dejado completamente traumatizada, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las palabras no le salían, para Grulla el susto no había sido muy grande, pero por otro lado para la serpiente no fue nada sencillo tomar eso como si fuera nada, del susto no podía reaccionar ni para parpadear

Por otra parte, Grulla estaba mirando al cielo viendo como esas nubes iban formando un círculo gigante y se hacían más y más oscuras, los truenos y rayos comenzaban a aparecer despacio entre aquellas nubes. Grulla simplemente no alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba, simplemente que no podía significar nada bueno

Por unos minutos sintió como si su estómago se estuviera retorciendo, como unas nauseas de esas que dan cuando ves algo tan asqueroso que no aguantas a sacarla. Sin embargo se aguantó, no tenía ningún buen presentimiento de esas extrañas actividades, y dudaba mucho que alguien si tuviera uno bueno

Grulla camino rápido hasta Víbora y la sacudió un poco con mucho cuidado de no asustarla más, sacudirla lo suficiente como para sacarla de ese pequeño trauma en el que se había quedado

_ ¡VÍBORA! ¡VÍBORA! ¡REACCIONA! ¡Por favor REACCIONA!_ le decía Grulla un poco asustado de aun no verla reaccionar, después de unos minutos de estarla gritando y sacudiendo, Víbora comenzó a girar la cabeza hacia la vista de Grulla

Víbora rápidamente se enredó fuertemente por el cuerpo de Grulla con cuidado de no asfixiarlo y comenzó a llorar muy asustada

_ ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO IR A CASA!_ gritaba Víbora entre llantos. Grulla, usando una pata comenzó a desenredar a Víbora cuidadosamente de su cuerpo y tratar de calmarla

_Ya, ya, tranquila. Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien

_ ¿Dónde están los demás? Se supone que todos nos íbamos a ver aquí, es aquí donde iniciamos ¿Verdad?_ dijo Víbora mirando a Grulla

_Si es aquí, ahí está la entrada, pero no podemos irnos hasta que los demás lleguen_ dijo Grulla mirándola

_Me preocupa mucho que aún no hayan llegado, no escucho nada y esas nubes me aterran, algo malo está pasando, tengo un mal presentimiento. Además de camino cuando volabas hacia aquí no vi a ninguno de ellos... ¿Tú viste a alguien?_ pregunto Víbora

_La verdad es que no, de camino hacia aquí ninguno de ellos se cruzó en nuestro camino, creo que nos habríamos dado cuenta... Tu... ¿Crees que deberíamos ir por ellos?_ dijo Grulla

_Sería lo más adecuado, tengo algo de miedo pero aquí están pasando cosas malas y vinimos aquí por algunas razones, no abandonamos a nuestros compañeros ni amigos

_Es verdad, debemos ir a buscarlos_ dijo Grulla decidido_... Ah... ¿Vamos por separados o quieres que vallemos juntos de nuevo?

_ ¡NO! JUNTOS... Juntos, mejor vamos juntos_ dijo Víbora enroscándose nuevamente en el cuello de Grulla

_Sujétate bien_ dijo Grulla a la vez que come3nzaba a abrir las alas y de golpe nuevamente emprendió vuelo a ir a buscar a sus amigos

Con Tyson y Po

Ambos estaban en medio de ese gigantesco laberinto de casas, caminando despacio y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido, el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres, esqueletos con lanzas que los atravesaban u otras armas, otros estaban con los huesos rotos y los cráneos de algunos fuera del cuerpo, otros estaban por la pared con espadas entre las costillas y muchos más

Ambos se habían fijado perfectamente en esa extraña actividad de nubes que había empezado hace un momento

Tyson no le parecía dar la gran importancia aunque sabía que no podía significar nada bueno que en el cielo se estuviese formando un círculo oscuro de nubes de tormenta con truenos y fuertes relámpagos. Pero Po por otro lado...

_Oye...N-N-No te preocupan esas cosas_ decía Po yendo silenciosamente detrás de Tyson algo asustado viendo el cielo

_No mucho, sé que es una actividad paranormal de nubes pero si lo ignoras se ira, solo no le hagas caso y trata de relajarte_ dijo Tyson siguiendo con el paso muy serio

_ ¿Y no te da miedo? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?_ dijo Po aun un poco aterrado

_No_ dijo Tyson de forma fría sin prestar atención a las nubes mientras, por otra parte, Po aun caminaba un poco atemorizado

Po trataba de relajarse y, como había dicho Tyson, ignorar esa extraña actividad que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo, así que trato de hacerlo, comenzaba a mirar hacia los costados observando todos esos esqueletos y las miles de armas tiradas en el piso con sangre seca que se encontraba también por las paredes y por el piso, le daban unas nauseas gigantescas que podría llegar a vomitar todo lo que había comido en el día, y eso sería un gran vomito

_ ¿Cómo es que esto no apesta?_ decía Po mientras iba caminando

_Es porque ya son huesos Po, el cadáver podrido es el que huele mal no el esqueleto, de todas formas notaras que todo lo podrido huele mal_ susurraba Tyson mientras caminaba despacio y con cuidado de no hacer ruido

_Recuérdamelo ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?_ preguntó Po

_Para que no nos oigan, esa cosa que nos perseguía hace rato era una especie de espectro, no debemos hacer ruido o nos volverán a detectar fácil, hay que ser cuidadosos y silenciosos, no hagas ruido y, por lo que más quieras, no grites_ dijo Tyson mirándolo seriamente y siguiendo el paso

_Ah, muy bien, muy bien, silencioso y sigiloso_ dijo Po caminando de puntillas

_ ¡No seas tan literal!_ dijo Tyson gritándole en voz baja

_Está bien_ dijo Po siguiendo los pasos de Tyson

_Trata de no tropezar con nada, este lugar está lleno de cosas de metal y montones que pueden hacer ruido, ten cuidado y estate atento, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y hallar a Lala

_ ¿Y si alguien más ya la halló?_ preguntó Po

_Pues esperar que con suerte Spar y Matt ya hayan hallado La Piedra de la Luz, es la razón principal por la que vinimos aquí, recuérdalo, no nos podemos ir sin eso en manos_ dijo Tyson en susurro nuevamente

_Si, pero que pasa si no la encontramos_ dijo Po

Tyson se quedó callado por un rato y se quedó quieto parando su marcha

_Recuerda que te había dicho que no estoy muy segura de que este aquí Po, si lo está, no nos podemos ir sin ella... La vida de toda China está en peligro y depende de nosotros ahora salvarla. Esa piedra es una pieza clave en todo esto, no puede ni debe caer en las manos equivocadas, que eso caiga en manos de Perro sería un completo desastre, con es piedra y otros elementos clave podría acabar con China y con toda la tierra. Esa piedra tiene más poder del que su tamaño puede mostrar, es diminuta pero de un gran poder... Va más allá del límite de nuestra comprensión Po... Incluso... Del de Zidi_ dijo Tyson mirando a Po sin seguir su marcha

_Wow, es muy poderosa_ dijo Po maravillado

_Mucho, y como tú eres el Guerrero Dragón tú la vas a tener que utilizar como fuente de Poder, esa piedra indica tener en manos una responsabilidad muy fuerte Po. No es para jugar, tienes que usarla con seriedad y sabiduría, no como un juguete ¿entendido?_ dijo Tyson

_Está bien, lo tomare enserio_ decía Po

_Más te vale, salvar al mundo y a tu país no es algo para tomar de forma divertida, el más mínimo error puede fundir todo plan y estrategia que tengas, las luchas así no son de chistes ni bromas. Esas cosas pueden comprometer tu vida Po, y no solo la tuya, sino que también la de las personas que te quieren, a tus amigos, y creeme que eso es peor que comprometer tu propia vida... Porque... Porque los amigos valen más que ti mismo... Porque sin ellos no serías nada_ dijo Tyson llevando la mirada al piso_ Te lo digo por experiencia

_Si... La verdad es que yo también cometí ese error no hace mucho, sé cómo se siente_ dijo Po llevando la mirada al piso

_ ¿Verdad que no es divertido?_ dijo Tyson mirando a Po

_No, no es divertido, ni siquiera un poco_ dijo Po mirando a un costado

_Exacto, así que debes tratar de tomarlo con responsabilidad y seriedad, tener mucho cuidado ¿Oíste?_ dijo Tyson mirando a Po

Po solo asintió con la cabeza débilmente sin despegar la mirada del piso aun perdido en sus pensamientos

_ ¿Po? ¿Me escuchaste?_ dijo Tyson con una voz más levantada tratando de llamar su atención, al no ver reacción aparente, Tyson comenzó a mover su mano frente a los ojos de Po de arriba abajo, Po inmediatamente reaccionó llevando la mirada a Tyson parpadeando rápido

_ ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué!?_ dijo Po

_ ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?_ preguntó Tyson

_Si, si... Te prometo que voy a ser responsable y a tomar mi puesto con seriedad de hoy en adelante_ dijo Po

_ ¿Lo prometes?_ pregunto Tyson nuevamente arqueando una ceja algo dudoso de la respuesta de su amigo panda

_Si, de verdad. Te doy mi palabra_ decía Po mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho_ Palabra del Guerrero Dragón

Tyson lo miró con la ceja arqueada, aún tenía las dudas de que Po realmente cumpliría su palabra, pero dar una palabra era algo que no se podía romper, en ese momento tal vez no era la mejor ocasión para demostrar que decía la verdad, solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor y que el panda cumpliera con su palabra, todo dependía de confiar. Tyson solo suspiro

_Muy bien Po, confío en ti_ dijo Tyson dándole una palmada en el hombro_ Ahora sigamos_ susurró mientras retomaban su marcha cuidadosa y silenciosa

Por otro largo rato ambos estuvieron caminando muy tranquilos sin conversar y sin hacer ni un ruido con mucho cuidado de no tropezar ni pisar nada que pudiera hacer demasiado ruido

Ambos caminaban muy precavidos de no pisar nada cuando Po volteó la cabeza a un costado, un reflejo de luz había llegado hasta sus ojos dejándolo algo aturdido y molesto, Con su mano derecha tapo ese resplandor que le llegaba a los ojos y comenzó a seguir ese pequeño rastro de luz desde su origen

_Oye Tyson_ lo llamó Po en un susurro

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Tyson también susurrando girando hacia atrás la cabeza a ver qué era lo que su amigo llamaba

_Vi algo aquí, un brillo ¿Qué crees que sea?_ dijo Po mirándolo aun cubriendo el reflejo de ese resplandor con su mano para que no molestara su vista

_No lo sé, te cuidado, no hagas ruido_ le susurró Tyson acercándose lentamente hacia donde él iba para no tocar ni tropezar con nada

Po comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la entrada de una casas, de hecho no era la entrada, era una pared rota, parecía como si alguien la hubiese pateado y la hubiera derribado de la primera. Tyson se paró alado del Guerrero Dragón mientras miraba esa parte de la entrada rota, unos pedazos de escombro de la casa aun caían al piso

El tigre colocó una pata en el costado destrozado de aquella casa, quitó la mano y pudo ver que algunos escombros algo húmedos quedaron por sus manos como si fuera arena mojada y muy espesa

_Que extraño, estos escombros están frescos, y aun se caen pedazos... Este agujero no se hizo hace mucho, pero habríamos escuchado si alguien lo hubiese hecho... Esto es muy extraño_ decía Tyson mientras miraba las paredes

_ ¡Oye! ¡Oye!_ lo llamó Po sacudiendo su hombro_ ¡Mira!_ susurró Po señalando una luz que venía desde otra sala de la entrada de esa misma casa

No era una luz muy resplandeciente, parecía la pequeña llama de un fuego, sin embargo, no podía ser la luz del día, pues aquellas nubes grises habían tapado toda actividad de luz dejando ese mediodía igual que la noche

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo Tyson comenzando a entrar a la casa junto a Po dirigiéndose hacia aquella sala de la que emanaba aquella luz no muy fuerte

Ambos llegaron al lugar del que emanaba aquella luz. Llegaron a una pequeña sala, los sofás estaban rotos con arañazos, algunas flechas clavadas en las paredes que tenían sangre en las puntas, también muchas telas y dibujos o pinturas pegadas en las paredes arañadas y rotas con manchas de sangre en ellos salpicadas

Po volteo la cabeza y pudo ver un viejo esqueleto con una espada que le atravesaba el tórax. Se llevó una mano al estómago y otra a la boca para aguantar las ganas de vomitar al ver esa horrorosa escena, por otra parte, Tyson no parecía presentar ningún signo facial de desagrado ni asqueado por aquella escena, su rostro se veía igual de cínico y serio que antes, y eso es lo que sorprendió a Po más que nada, que Tyson se encontrara tan relajado en una situación así, es verdad que aún no lo conocía bien, pero de verdad le resultaba extraño que eso no lo atemorizara ni lo asqueara

De igual manera se quedó callada y sin decir nada, las ganas de vomitar fueron mucho más fuertes que él, no quería arriesgarse que, al abrir la boca en vez de salir palabras saliera vomito

Tyson comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban las paredes manchadas de sangre y pasó su mano por ellas, al mirarlas no había nada, su mano estaba limpia, no corrió ni un escombro por ella

_No, estas son manchas de la guerra, todo esto está más seco que un helecho en medio del desierto del Sahara_ dijo Tyson bajando la pata nuevamente mirando a los costados, finalmente ambos pudieron ver un espejo que reflejaba una luz como de fuego

El espejo estaba roto em pedazos y estaba de cabeza hacia la posición en la que debía estar, básicamente se había hecho una ruptura en forma de telaraña en el espejo, Tyson veía su cara completamente partida en él, al ponerse frente al espejo había tapado el reflejo de la luz, se quitó y desde el espejo alcanzó a ver una puerta y alado de la puerta esa pequeña luz

Po junto a Tyson comenzaron a caminar a ver desde dónde provenía la luz, al llegar a aquella puerta pudieron ver una lámpara que estaba con algunas cenizas y carbón aún caliente con algunas pequeñas flamas encendidas, el vidrio de la pequeña lámpara estaba roto por los costados y estaba tirado en el piso de costado

Po acercó un poco su mano manteniéndola a distancia del carbón y de las pequeñas flamas que aun surgían de esa pequeña linterna y pudo sentir el calor

Tyson se acercó agachándose y también acercó la mano sintiendo de igual manera aquel calor, agarró la lámpara del gancho que era para sostenerla y agarró un poco del carbón en llamas poniéndolo en la palma de su mano derecha, cerró el puño triturando el carbón, en un instante su brazo entero se prendió en llamas, el pelo de su brazo parecía formar parte de ese fuego, como si el mismo pelo de su cuerpo, como su cada fibra fuera una pequeña flama. Po pegó un salto hacia atrás, de pronto como que se le fueron las ganas de vomitar y se cambiaron por un susto, estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera se movió, no reaccionó para nada

Tyson se puso a mirar las llamas que cubría todo su brazo derecho, luego de un rato Tyson abrió nuevamente el puño y lo observó detenidamente, las llamas del carbón que había triturado aún seguían calientes

_Esta lámpara fue usada hace poco Po. Definitivamente sea quien sea que estuvo en esta casa estuvo hace no mucho tiempo... Y sigue aquí, no puede ser nadie bueno, debemos halar a los demás antes de que algo más los halle_ dijo Tyson dejando rápido la lámpara en el piso y saliendo nuevamente de la casa

_Espera ¿Por qué "Algo"? ¿Qué no es un "Alguien"?_ preguntó Po un poco desconcertado

_No me equivoqué en lo que dije. Estoy hablando de un "Algo"_ dijo Tyson mientras salía de la casa

Po comenzó a seguir a Tyson aun un poco desconcertado por lo que había visto hace unos momentos, de verdad que le dieron nauseas más ver que a Tyson se le prendiera en llamas un brazo no era algo normal

Unos minutos después comenzó a recordar que Tyson era un Maestro Fuego, eso le daba mucho más sentido a las cosas pero de igual manera no era algo que se viera todos los días. Al menos para Po, en parte daba miedo, era bárbaro y a la vez nauseabundo

El panda comenzaba a tambalearse un poco por el miedo y la confusión, sin darse cuenta que frente a él había una pila de viejas ollas oxidadas y otros cubiertos y materiales de cocina apilados en un gran montón. Sin notar la roca que estaba en frente de él, Po tropezó con ella chocando contra la pared, al intentar sostenerse con algo agarró la punta de una de las ollas haciendo que el resto de los utensilios cayeran chocando unos con otros, contra el piso y las paredes igualmente cayendo por el panda causando un fuerte ruido aturdidor que produjo un gran u fuerte eco que recorrió y se escuchó casi en todo el valle

Tyson giró rápido la cabeza hacia donde escuchó aquel aturdidor sonido solo para ver a Po con una olla sobre la cabeza y algunas ollas cayendo de ese gran montón

_ ¡POR UN PUTO...!_ gritó Tyson molesto pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración se escuchó otro estruendo aún más fuerte. Po se quitó la olla que tenía en la cabeza y miró al cielo igual que Tyson lo hizo

Pudieron ver que los relámpagos eran más fuertes y que los rayos causaban un gran sonido mientras que las nubes comenzaban a girar mucho más rápido, un viento fuerte comenzó a azotar todo Valle del Fantasma, el piso comenzaba a temblar y todas las cosas comenzaban a caer mientras que las casas comenzaban a desmoronarse y a echar escombros, algunas cosas se destrozaban, algunas armas que estaban en las paredes se caían y causaban más ruido

Po y Tyson llevaron la mirada al medio del remolino que comenzaba a formarse en el cielo con aquellas nubes negras dónde los truenos y los rayos comenzaban a hacer cada vez más ruido y a haber cada vez más de ellos mientras que las nubes se iban oscureciendo más y más

Del centro del remolino de nubes comenzaban a aparecer un montón de rayos de color purpura brillante, los rayos se iban haciendo cada vez más gruesos y más largos mientras muchos de ellos comenzaban a acercarse más a la tierra

Uno de los rayos toco el piso y a lo lejos y Tyson pudo divisar una enorme explosión que levantó un poco la tierra

El estruendo fue tal que hizo que Po y Tyson perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso de cola, Tyson pudo ver que una enorme ola de arena comenzaba a acercarse, como esas tormentas de arena que hay en los desiertos

Tyson rápidamente se levantó tambaleándose por la fuerza del desequilibrio y el temblor, rápidamente saltó hacia donde estaba Po y logro empujarlo hacia adentro de la casa, ambos se colocaron tras una pared esperando a que pasara la tormenta, ambos pudieron sentir como una gran cantidad de arena entraba por los orificios que habían en las paredes y golpeaban sus espaldas como si fueran miles de pequeñas agujas, Tyson soportaba el dolor, pues en su práctica de vida había sufrido dolores físicos y emocionales mucho peores pero Po sí que lo sentía mal

Volvía a vivir esa vez que el Maestro Shifu lo hecho de las escaleras del palacio por primera vez y Mantis tuvo que hacerle la acupuntura, solo que en vez de ser aguja por aguja era como sentir todas las agujas clavándose en su espalda de seguido

Unos pocos momentos después ambos dejaron de sentir ese horrible dolor en la espalda. Tyson fue afuera y asomo unos cm la cabeza a ver si la tormenta ya había pasado, ya no se veía nada de arena pero el viento fuerte seguía

Po también se acercó y llevó arriba la mirada asomando la cabeza, pudo ver como un montón de rayos de color purpura comenzaban a salir del centro del remolino de aquellas nubes negras y a tocar la tierra en una forma de espiral

Los 2 chicos comenzaron a ver como, a lo lejos, se formaba un gigantesco remolino que iba destrozando las casas eh iba agarrando las armas que estaban encarnadas en el suelo, un gigantesco tornado de polvo y nubes negras

Tyson también pudo notar como en el tornado tenía los rayos que iban haciendo contacto con la tierra y destrozando todo a su paso y que también brillaba y tenía truenos mientras se iba moviendo y acercando más y más

_Madre de Dios_ dijo Tyson con la expresión de sorpresa más grande de toda su vida casi inaudible

El viento desde lo lejos comenzaba a soplar más y más fuerte mientras las armas que estaban clavadas en el suelo y las paredes eran atraídas hacia el tornado. Cerca de donde ellos estaban el tornado se iba acercando mientras que las armas a su alrededor también iban cediendo al poder del gigantesco y fantasmal tornado

Tyson no aguanto un segundo y agarró rápidamente a Po del brazo llevándolo lejos de ahí corriendo en dos patas, luego de un rato soltó su brazo y ambos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas

_Ese tornado hará que nos maten... A todos_ Tyson se quedó atónito, llegaron a una esquina donde no había salida, frente a ellos estaba nuevamente aquel espectro que los había sorprendido antes, tras él había otros dos que eran más delgados pero un poco más altos y uno de ellos tenía una vieja espada llena de arañazos con sangre aparentemente fresca

El espectro que anteriormente los había perseguido levanto la huesuda, lampiña, retorcida y malformada mano derecha que tenía hacia Po, luego comenzó na llevarla hacia su cuello mientras cerraba el puño dejando extendido únicamente el dedo índice y lo pasó por su cuello

Po entendió rápidamente el mensaje y tragó saliva prácticamente paralitico, sentía como el viento deshacía su alma, sentía que todos sus intestinos se retorcían, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, sentía como si se estuviera a punto de desmayar, pero aguanto, ese no era el momento correcto para quedarse sin aliento

El espectro que estaba a la izquierda del principal, el que era el más alto y flaco levantó su mano izquierda igual de mal formada que la del otro y chasqueó los dedos

Tyson y Po comenzaron a retroceder con el corazón latiendo muy acelerado. Tyson se sentía más asustado que nunca en su vida, jamás antes se había encontrado en una situación así, ya había pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida pero por algo así jamás

De un momento a otro Po se sintió completamente inmóvil y asustado, sentía que algo lo había agarrado del pie. Comenzó a llevar la mirada lentamente hacia su pie izquierdo y pudo ver una mano esquelética que lo había agarrado desde el fondo de la tierra

Po pegó un salto y a la vez un fuerte grito zafándose del agarre de aquella mano esquelética

Inmediatamente detrás de los tres espectros comenzaron a salir miles de esqueletos y cuerpos podridos de la tierra, muchos no tenían extremidades, distintas de ellas, Tyson no tenía más reacción que de sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca pensó que le pasaría eso, jamás en su vida

El espectro principal comenzó a levantar su brazo izquierdo lentamente hacia arriba con el índice al cielo mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el cielo completo era cubierto por esas nubes negras. Tyson y Po escucharon un fuerte estruendo, ambos giraron la cabeza a su izquierda de acuerdo a como ellos veían y pudieron ver que el tornado venía cada vez más cerca y atraía hacia él todo lo que estuviese cerca de él. Ambos retrocedieron en dirección contraria desde donde venía el tornado

El espectro que tenía levantado el brazo lo bajó rápidamente señalando a Po y Tyson, levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se pudo ver entre la oscuridad de su cara sus ojos de demonio, abrió grande la boca y soltó un chillido ensordecedor como un grito de mil demonios

Po y Tyson se taparon los oídos por el fuerte ruido, era peor que las garras de un gato arañando un pizarrón o un vidrio de ventana, mil veces peor

Luego de eso mil esqueletos y muertos andantes comenzaban a salir del piso sacando las manos y huesos desde la tierra por todos lados alrededor de Tyson y Po

_ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CORRE!**_ gritaron ambos mientras comenzaban a correr, Po no dudo ni dos veces en salir corriendo a gritos cuando vio todo eso, Tyson se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía lejos de ellos

Po y Tyson corrían ambos tan rápido como podían, corrieron como nunca antes en sus vidas, estaban exactamente a la misma distancia, pues eso era caso de vida o muerte, no se quedarían atrás. Po no se había cansado ni siquiera un poco, prefería sudar y que le dolieran las piernas como la vida de tanto correr a ser asesinado por un montón de fantasmas

Tyson estaba completamente acostumbrado a correr y ese momento no era la excepción para dejar de hacerlo más que nunca. Jamás estuvo tan asustado en toda su vida, solo pensaba en correr y en salir de ahí, pero no era solo por él, sino que también por sus demás amigos, se ponía a pensar, y en ese mismo momento ellos podían también estar rodeados por miles de zombis y esqueletos malditos con armas, o peor aún, que los llegara a alcanzar ese tornado

Y al último momento reacciono aunque sin dejar de correr, El Tornado, miró atrás por un segundo, los esqueletos seguían saliendo y persiguiéndolos, y el tornado estaba no muy lejos de ellos, estaban haciendo lo que ellos querían. Aquellos esqueletos los estaban empujando hacia el tornado

_ ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO!?_ gritó Tyson alterado. Tyson dio un fuerte freno viendo una curva que los llevaba a otro camino, rápido corrió hacia donde Po lo había sobrepasado y lo mordió de la nuca donde lo hacen para dejarlo paralizado y lo arrastró hasta el otro camino, al soltarlo inmediatamente Po reacciono muy molesto

_ **¿¡PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO!? ¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO TYSON!?**_ le reclamo Po gritándole molesto

_** ¡NOS ESTABAN EMPUJANDO HACIA EL TORNADO!** Debemos seguir este camino y encontrar a los demás antes de que esas cosas los encuentren o antes de que el PUTO tornado los alcance **¡AHORA MUEVE TU ENORME TRACERO Y CORRE QUE AHÍ VIENEN!**_ le gritó Tyson histérico mientras comenzaba a empujarlo para que corriera

Po comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía mientras frente a ellos comenzaban a salir unas manos de esqueletos que se cerraban a ver si lograban atrapar a alguno de los dos

_ ¡MIERDA! ¡CORRE PO! ¡CORRE! ¡VAN A ALCANZARNOS!_ gritaba Tyson mientras corría más y más rápido y Po igual

Ambos estaban forzando sus piernas y en el caso de Tyson sus brazos también, sus vidas y la de sus amigos dependían de que ellos aguantaran, corrían como nunca en la vida, era todo lo que debían hacer, correr aunque el cansancio les agarrara por las piernas

Luego de unos momentos nada más Tyson sintió que algo le estiro de las patas delanteras y traseras estirándolo hacia atrás, debido a la fuerza de su impulso por correr tropezó cayendo al piso de cara. Po siguió corriendo sin notar que Tyson había caído, luego de un rato logro darse cuenta que no lo estaba siguiendo ni alado de él, giró la cabeza y vio que un montón de manos esqueléticas en el piso lo estaban agarrando

_ **¡CORRE PO! ¡VETE!**_ gritaba Tyson mientras los esqueletos comenzaban a jalarlo_ **¡RÁPIDO! ¡ALCANZA A LOS OTROS! ¡ADVIERTELES!**_ le gritaba desde lejos para que se fuera

Pero Po no hizo nada, no se fue, ni hacia adelante ni hacia atrás, los esqueletos a su alrededor dejaban de salir, parecía que todos se estaban concentrando más en Tyson

_ **¡CORRE PO! ¡CORRE!**_ Le gritaba Tyson viendo que Po no se movía. Po miró el camino hacia el frente completamente despejado, podía perfectamente seguir, mucho más tranquilo y ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero al mirar hacia atrás podía ver que uno de sus amigos, el hermano de su novia era arrastrado por un montón de espectros y esqueletos andantes, y dejar así a un amigo era lo último que quería

Y finalmente tomo su decisión. No dudo ni un segundo más. Rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Tyson y agarró una espada que estaba en el piso y comenzó a cortar los brazos de los esqueletos y todo lo que comenzaba a agarrar a Tyson, rápidamente lo tomo del hombro y lo ayudo a levantarse, los esqueletos fuero desvaneciéndose y metiéndose nuevamente en la tierra

Tyson se alejó rápidamente respirando agitado y miró a Po algo furioso haciendo que el cambiara su expresión de el salvador heroico a una de culpa

_Te dije que te fueras a avisar a los demás. No me hiciste caso..._ Tyson lo miro con una mirada amenazadora ce le acerco... Y lo abrazó_ Gracias amigo_ dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro

_Hehe. No fue nada. Para eso están los amigos_ dijo Po con una sonrisa. Tyson se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso y lentamente fue devolviéndole la sonrisa

_Sí. Ahora vamos. Que antes de que te des cuenta aparecerán de nuevo_ dijo Tyson mientras avanzaba

Al seguir ambos volvieron a escuchar ese gritó de mil demonios que hacía el espectro de las sombras. Po rápidamente volteó la mirada a una casa y empujo rápido a Tyson adentro y el entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado

_Rápido, ocúltate_ dijo Tyson empujando a Po con ambas manos hacia un armario y cerró la puerta y él se escondió detrás de una pared que tenía algunas grietas, se puso de espaldas a ellas y asomo el ojo por un pequeño orificio y vio que por la puerta principal por la que habían entrado pasaban un montón de esqueletos mirando y detrás de ellos estaban los 3 espectros de las sombras

Los esqueletos y dos de ellos comenzaron a avanzar mientras que el mediano se quedó ahí en la puerta, Tyson comenzaba a sudar por los nervios, parecía que se había percatado de la presencia de los dos en esa casa

El espectro mediano rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de la casa, Tyson agacho rápidamente la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí

Luego de un rato de estar parado en la entrada, el espectro volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguió su paso. Al sentir cierta calma y tranquilidad, Tyson volvió a mirar por el orificio a ver si la puerta estaba vacía, para su suerte el espectro que estaba ahí ya se había ido

Asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la pared para asegurarse bien y no vio nada, salió de su escondite y se dirigió hasta el armario en el que Po se encontraba, abrió la puerta y vio que Po estaba con un vestido por la cara y de espalda al piso

_Esto no es lo más agradable que me paso en la vida amigo_ dijo Po señalando el vestido que tenía en la cara

_Lo sé_ dijo Tyson estirando el brazo y sacando el vestido que estaba en la cara de Po

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea?_ preguntó Po

_ ¿Idea? ¿Idea de qué?_ preguntó Tyson arqueando la ceja

_Alguna idea de... De cómo podemos salir de aquí_ dijo Po levantándose del piso. Tyson abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo cuando volvió a oír otro trueno y unos rayos

_Oki, está bien, no tengo idea, lo admito_ dijo Tyson viendo el suelo

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ tenemos que ir por los demás antes de que esas cosas los encuentren el tornado sigue activo

_Lo sé, pero allá afuera está repleto de muertos que caminan, no podemos salir así Po ¡NECESITAMOS UN PLAN!_ dijo Tyson_ Y esta vez uno bueno, esto será muy difícil... Es el Desastre de Desastres

**Continuara...**

**Vale, no esta tan largo pero hice lo posible por llegar hasta aquí**

**M: Si, mucho**

**P: En verdad lamento la laaaaaaaaarga demora, pero es que estuve con mil exámenes y me tuve que concentrar encima que ni siquiera me fue tan bien así que, bueno, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones de invierno así que tratare de sacar el próximo lo antes posible, aunque no les prometo nada... Pero igual. Ok, hassssta el próximo capi, Bye**


End file.
